The Original Family (No Rest For the Wicked)
by Astarpen
Summary: There has never been any rest for Quinn and her siblings, they have fought and killed their way throughout history, always running without stop. But this time it's supposed to be different. A fresh start for their family, a chance to rebuild. A chance for redemption, a chance for peace, a chance for love. But they are hunted, and peace is not so easy to achieve.
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

**AN: -Takes a bow- Welcome to The Original Family, now the problem with this story is that ff only allows me to put in four names, and that makes the whole labelling the pairings impossible, each member will have their own story, their own romance, so yes some of you may just be reading this for the faberry but I don't like telling incomplete stories. I haven't decided the pairings as I figure some of them will change, and while ultimately Quinn and Rachel will be together, there is so much more going on. The romance in my stories generally takes a back seat occasionally to the action. Charlie will be in this, but for now she'll show up later, this is fair warning to well—everyone. She'll be mentioned she gets mentioned in this chapter. So I'm basically going to say that the characters in this story will be Sam, Quinn, Rachel, Charlie (O.C.), Puck, Santana—other characters.I felt bad about killing Sam in This Ain't a Scene, It's an arm race, so he gets to be a main character in this.  
><strong>

**Also as a note, werewolves don't have to kill to well 'unlock' their powers. As the story goes on I'll explain the lore and the difference between a purebred and a mutt I'm sure you can figure it out. I've rethought the hybrid thing. There won't be magical babies, things will be revealed in time, there will be flashbacks. As for g!p there isn't any, not on any permanent basis, I mean magic exists so it's not like it's out of the realm of possibility but eh.**

**As for pairings the only pairing I have in mind right now that will be consistent is Quinn and Rachel. I like creating stories where you care about the other characters, right now Sam is up in the air and as is Charlie, so if you have an idea and you want to see a certain pairing I suggest you give me the ideas right now, because right now I'm leaning towards a Charlie/Santana, with Sam being in the air between Kurt/Blaine/Mercedes. It will be set in stone by the second chapter, but this story will have varying pairings. So what's endgame might not be shown for a while. **

**I'm babbling—I'm sure that you all want to read my next little brain child which will not be updated every day. Because apparently going outside is a thing. Anyway please ****_enjoy_****. Review, and tell me what you think. **

**Summary: There has never been any rest for Quinn and her siblings, they have fought and killed their way throughout history, always running without stop. But this time it's supposed to be different. A fresh start for their family, a chance to rebuild. A chance for redemption, a chance for peace, a chance for so much more. But their family has been fractured for centuries, and with forces hunting them, conspiring against them will they manage to get it together and be united once more.  
><strong>

**Song: No Rest for the Wicked by Lykke Li **

**Disclaimer: I don't actually own Glee which is probably for the best.**

* * *

><p>In today's day and age, telling someone that the <em>spirits<em> talked to you was something that would lead to people locking you up and shoving various pharmaceuticals down your throat. People didn't _listen_ if it was something that they didn't believe in, they were quick to label you _crazy_ or _delusional_, and she'd heard both terms before.

But she was neither crazy nor delusional. The spirits talked to her like they always had, telling her things of her daughter that she was no longer allowed to see. Of danger that was on the horizon, of things to come and things that had past. But never had they been so _loud_ before. So _angry_, the cacophony of voices, or noise roared in her head. She could barely make out what they were saying this had never happened before. But she could feel their fear, their anger, and their outrage. They were _outraged_.

"_Please_ I can't _understand_," Shelby says out loud, her voice breaking down to a whimper. She couldn't and her plea to the spirits finally managed to calm them down as if they realized that they were hurting her. They whispered into her ear, and it was soft and almost musical sounding. As they spoke as one, the anger and the outrage gone, for a moment. A moment long enough for Shelby Cochrane to hear, the warning. Well she assumed it was a warning it _had_ to be, because the noise was back angry, just as furious as it had been before. "The original family? Who is the original family?"

The noise didn't stop this time it was angry just as vengeful as it had been and Shelby could barely hear it over the noise. But it was there like a steady drum beat. _Vampire_, repeated over and over again. She focused on that particular voice, it sounded frightened and hopeless.

They weren't supposed to exist, they were affront against nature against the spirits. The original family from which all vampires come, the images hit her next. There is so much blood, so much carnage and she understand why the spirits are angry, why they fear them. Wherever they went it seemed that darkness and death followed in their wake. It was impossible, Lima had been free from the vampire scourge for centuries. But she stumbled to her phone as the noise roared in her head, she could barely focus on the number that she was dialing, she needed to warn her daughter. Tell Hiram and Leroy that they needed to _leave_ with Rachel. Even if the witches and werewolves worked together to repel the attack people _would die_. She'd seen the visions—Rachel _might_ die. The phone dialed and she forced the noise to stop, she couldn't focus with it roaring in her head.

"_Hello?_"

Shelby recognized the voice immediately, "_Hiram_, _please you have to listen—_" Shelby began, the tone in her voice begging she needed to warn them. She needed to protect her daughter.

"_Shelby you're aren't allowed to contact us. The judge has been over this time and time again_. _You're lucky it was me who picked up instead of Leroy—he wants to put a restraining order on you. Don't call here again, Rachel doesn't need you_."

"She's in danger—" Shelby began but she was rewarded with a dial tone as Leroy hung up on her and she stared at the phone for a moment before throwing it angrily at the wall with force watching as it cracked and broke apart, as she ran her hand through her hair angrily. The original family was going to be in Lima and she needed to be there. She needed to _protect_ her daughter. She needed to get back to Lima. Even if she couldn't see her daughter she would make damn sure that she'd protect her.

Shelby Cochrane exhaled slowly as she steeled her nerves, vampires it didn't matter how old they were—could be killed. She would protect her daughter at all cost.

* * *

><p>She laughed before biting into the neck of her newest victim she had lost count of the people she had feasted on, the humans that she had killed within this short period of time. Her fangs tearing into his flesh, it was messy but she didn't care. It was a party it was their <em>homecoming<em>. They were finally back home in this god forsaken wasteland that was Lima Ohio. She spat out the blood before her hands wrapped around her victims neck and with a quick flick of her wrists there was a sickening crack as she snapped his neck, killing him instantaneously.

The taste of _blood_ had changed over the centuries, it was cleaner it tasted better and it was _pure_. Now it was disgusting, filled with chemicals and drugs. She almost missed the good old days when people didn't eat the chemically processed sludge that was called food. They had been healthier as well, they could run they _would run_. Run away from the things that went bump in the night, the monsters hiding under their beds. She remembered a time when she was feared. And the taste of that adrenaline was like a drug to her—it was a drug to her. She dragged her tongue along her lips and across her elongated fangs. The smell of fear was still in the room but under all that disgusting sludge she could barely taste it.

"Must you play with your food, it's _beneath_ you," Sam Fabray said as he slowly took some steps down the stairs to where is younger sister toyed with her food. "You're _blood drunk_," he said with a sigh running a hand through his hair. She had indulged herself not that he was surprised.

Quinn laughed as she looked at him, not caring about the blood on her hands or the stains all over her clothes. "It's a _party_ Sam, we're home. We've come back _home._"

Sam shook his head and in an instant he was beside his sister, "We've talked about this—you promised that we could start _fresh_ here. Like you said we're _home_, it's been nearly a millennia Quinn aren't you tired of _running_." He looked at all the bodies that were littering the ground she had certainly been busy, this was how it started. This was always how it started and he was tired of it.

Quinn looked at her brother for a moment before smiling, "We're _home_ brother. Do cheer up and enjoy what I've brought back. It's o_ur homecoming_. Despite the wolves pissing all over the land trying to mark it as their territory, and the witches all over this little city this is our _home_. I want it _back_."

Sam sighed and shook his head, as he grabbed the last man that Quinn had brought and sank his teeth into the man's neck hearing his groan, he didn't bother to check if it was one of blood or pleasure and quickly drained the man tossing him onto the growing pile of corpses. Quinn smiled at him and he shook his head, she always got messy when she was this drunk. "You will have it Quinn, I promise you that but we must do this wisely and you can't go butchering people for the hell of it. It will attract _him._ I don't want to run anymore so _clean this place up._"

Quinn snarled at him baring her fangs and moved to strike him but Sam was quicker pinning her to the ground with ease. Quinn didn't hesitate as she placed his hand on his chest for a moment a spare moment and tore through flesh and bone as she wrapped her fingers around his heart and stared at him, "Do not make me put you to _sleep_ like our dear sister. You know what happens to those who _defy_ _me_." Sam's grip on her shoulders relaxed and she pulled her hand from his heart. She watched as the wound she caused him healed. "You might be older than me Sam, but that means _nothing_."

Sam said nothing for a moment, staring at his sister placing his hand on his heart, "Quinn you _promised_ this is a new start. We need it. We_ promised each_ other Quinn, that we'd always stick together that we'd be together forever. And yet our sister _sleeps_ because she _dared_ to try and escape your madness."

"She _betrayed us_. Sold us out to our father, she broke our _pact_ before I did. She's _lucky_ that all I can do to her is force her to sleep," Quinn snarled her fangs bared and for a moment before she managed to calm herself, the whites of her eyes turned a dark red, the veins around her eyes becoming more pronounced.

Sam stared down his sister for a moment not truly frightened at her little display. He simply wanted his family back. They had been united once and there had been little that had stood against them. But they were hardly unified anymore, he adjusted his clothes straightening them out as he looked at his shirt before pulling it off, there was no saving the gaping hole in his shirt, or the blood stains. "I agree that she needed to be punished, but it's been a hundred years. A hundred years of running of being afraid, this was to be a new beginning and yet you feast as if you haven't eaten in days."

Quinn rolled her eyes at him an annoyed expression on her face. "Stop spewing your righteous _bullshit_ Sam. It _bores me_ and you're ruining the fun at this party, I'll clean up this _mess_. Now you're the one that wanted to go back to _school_. Then again you always did have a thing for teenagers—though I can't blame you all those hormones coursing through their body."

Sam rolled his eyes, they had been young when they turned, he had been nineteen, and his sisters had been seventeen. "It wouldn't do us any harm to get reacquainted with _society_ every now and again. The world is changing and we must change with it." But Quinn was no longer listening as she grabbed two of the corpses that were just sitting there and began to stack them. He shook his head.

* * *

><p>Santana Lopez was not a happy camper, as she crossed her legs from where she sat with Rachel Berry. "Look hobbit, I know he's your boyfriend and all, but you deserve better than Franketeen." She knew Rachel deserved better, Finn Hudson was a mutt, he might be an alpha—<em>barely<em>, but he was a mutt.

Rachel groaned they'd been having this conversation for the past year or so, ever since Finn asked her out. "We've been over this, I understand that Finn is not—the _best_ boyfriend, but he tries. I think he tries really hard and I know that I'm simply not the simplest person to get along with, but he tries. It's the thought that matters Santana."

Santana wouldn't normally give a shit about Finn's mongrel status, but he didn't treat her friend right. He could barely control himself around her sometimes. Against a real threat Finn was as good as paste, not to mention he made Puck look like a genius, with the added bonus of being a terrible boyfriend. Then there was the fact that he had approached Rachel while he was in his wolf form. She had nearly killed him herself. The douchebag had claimed to have no idea what he had been doing. That he had no control over his wolf. If that was the case then Finn was a danger to _her_ let alone all the people in his life. But for once Santana Lopez wasn't in the mood to argue with Rachel about her terrible taste in men. "Someone moved into the old Grimes house? I saw the moving trucks earlier today when I dropped my shit off at home. Looks like they have two blonde teenagers, some of their shit looked old and expensive."

"I've been by that house a million times—I didn't even know it was for sale," Rachel said with a slight frown, before she glanced over at Santana, "You know that spying is wrong right? Did you at least go up to them and say something and try and welcome to the neighborhood?"

Santana shook her head, "They looked super busy and serious, I mean they're probably the new transfer students," she lied with ease truthfully the two of them had smelled—wrong like blood. It had put her inner wolf on edge and she had backed away. She'd be keeping an eye on the two of them and she'd make damn sure to keep Rachel away from them if they did indeed come to McKinley. They smelled like what her dad had described vampires to smell like. It was an impossibility though, vampires didn't enter Lima, they had gotten wiped out ages ago and none of them had been stupid enough to return. It was something to definitely keep her eye on if she ever saw them again.

Rachel thought it over, "Perhaps we should go over there and introduce ourselves—we might be able to get them to join glee club that is if they decide to go to McKinley. We can bake some brownies—everyone likes brownies right—but as I have dietary restrictions perhaps we should ask so we don't offend."

"Rachel we don't even know if they're going to McKinley and we know _nothing_ about these people—we aren't just going to go to their house randomly and start trying to recruit them to glee club," Santana said with a groan.

"They are coming to a new school Santana. I understand that they are probably siblings, but everyone gets _lonely_. They're probably _scared_ about making the right impression, about what to wear, being friendly to them won't _kill us_. They'll probably look to fit in and what better place than the glee club?" Rachel asked with a grin, ignoring Santana who rolled her eyes.

"And if she's a better singer than you? Are you going to send her to a crack house?" Santana asked dryly and Rachel flushed.

"That was _once_ and it was to an _abandoned _crack house," Rachel protested and Santana laughed much to Rachel's general mortification.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Thank you for taking a look a quick look at this chapter, tell me what you think make sure to tell me who you want to see Sam and Charlie with. Review to tell me if I should continue this, and no there won't be an update tomorrow. Don't worry more will be revealed as the story goes on. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Stick With Me

**An: Well hopefully I was clear in my last author's note, judging from all the people who announced that they weren't in fact going to be reading this for various reasons, I think I was. Quinn being scary was one that I enjoyed immensely though. **

**The way that Quinn, Sam and eventually Charlie view things is different. They've been around for a thousand years they are also vampires and that also plays a role in their behavior. Plus they are siblings. They do ****_love_**** each other and once the flashbacks start you're going to see a different side to all of them. Someone like Sam will be more open about his love for his siblings then let's say Quinn to a degree. Quinn will show it rather than simply say it. That doesn't make Quinn a horrible person, it just makes her who she is.**

**As for people noticing a pattern—Quinn and Charlie's falling out in This ain't a scene, is considerably more complex than the simple Quinn hit Charlie therefore she's bad. Charlie provoked the incident and it had been a long time coming, Quinn lashed out physically and Charlie responded with violence of her own. Quinn just won that altercation, something which she ****_felt_**** guilty about, if Harmony hadn't stepped in she would have tried to fix it, or at least apologized. Quinn didn't disown her sister until after she basically wanted to force Harmony into having an abortion. Beth was a child that Quinn wanted, possibly for selfish reasons but she still wanted the child. Charlie was very clear that having Beth would make ****_her _****_life_**** not Quinn's, more difficult. **

**My point is for everyone making snap judgments and thinking that Quinn is the ****_bad_**** sibling, or people who state that Charlie is perfect, I already stated that Charlie betrayed both****_ Sam and Quinn_****. Charlie isn't being tortured, she's not being physically harmed she's ****_asleep_****. A magical timeout. Sam acknowledged that Charlie ****_deserved punishment_****, he disagrees on the length of the punishment and he wants a fresh start. For all of them. In Quinn's case she's angry at her twin and when I actually write why, you will understand. But even through that rage, Quinn has protected her sister for the past hundred years even as she slept. So let's not state that Quinn is the bad one simply because she insists that her sister stay exactly where she is because she doesn't want to deal with her. It's the beginning of the story, so stick with me for the ride, and trust me that things will be explained as we go on. **

**As for terms, I will explain things as I go along and if I skip over it please do tell me, I understand that this isn't a show that everyone watches, so if something doesn't make sense, well I want you to understand, so mention it in a review and I'll try and answer it later. **

**As for Rachel—well she doesn't know anything about the supernatural community. Shelby isn't in her life not because she doesn't want to be—but because she can't be. **

* * *

><p>Finn Hudson watched as his girlfriend entered the car and leaned over to give her kiss ignoring the fact that Rachel wrinkled his nose. It wasn't his fault that he had a craving for meat, he had been craving it ever since he had turned. He couldn't tell Rachel—it was against the rules. Well this was what Santana had informed him when he had thought about telling her. He didn't like being told what to do, and he had challenged her. He had gotten his ass kicked so hard and so fast that he hadn't known what hit him. It was hardly fair, Santana had been born into it. She was a purebred the curse ran in her blood while he had simply been infected when he had been thirteen. He had been camping with Puck when they had both been bitten, both against their will.<p>

The wolf that had bitten them had been put down by Miguel Lopez who had offered them a place in his pack despite the fact that they weren't purebreds. He had joined up with Puck, but he still didn't fit in, and there was no room in the pack for three alphas, his wolf wasn't stupid enough to go after Miguel, but he had gone toe to toe with Santana on multiple times with the result being the same. His mutt status also meant that he certainly wasn't getting any respect from any of the other pack members either. He knew the rules, and though it chaffed at him to lie to Rachel it wasn't just about him. He did understand that, he just needed to beat Santana and then maybe he could join the inner circle and have some input on how things were run. It wasn't so bad at least she was forced to listen to sometimes like in Glee. And maybe he'd finally be able to tell Rachel about what he was and then he could turn her and then everything would be right with the world. They were meant to be together, his wolf just knew it.

"You ready for glee practice?" Rachel asked him as she put on her seatbelt frowning at him when she saw his wasn't on. Finn noticed the look and quickly put on his seat belt so she wouldn't go into one of her rants about the safety about wearing seatbelts and she relaxed.

Finn nodded, "I didn't have time to work on the vocal exercises you gave me—I don't know why I have to do them anyway Mr. Schue says that my voice is fine."

Rachel groaned, "Fine won't get us to nationals Finn, and this could be our year if everyone puts in the time and effort," she said this was important to her. Finn had football and he was popular glee was important to her. "This could be _our year_, with Coach Bieste you have a real chance of winning state this year, and if we all put in the effort and get enough members we might actually get past regionals."

* * *

><p>"Someone moved into the Grimes place," Santana said tapping her fingers along the island in her kitchen as she watched her mother packing her father's lunch. Her father the current alpha of her pack, glanced up at her from where he was eating his breakfast.<p>

Miguel Lopez paused for a moment as he looked at his daughter, the future alpha of his pack. There was pride in written on his face, "I noticed the moving truck on my way back from work last night. He had come in late, being the chief surgeon at Lima's only hospital was a job that kept him away from his family more than he'd like, but it also paid all the bills and gave his daughter a life that he had never had.

Santana was quiet for a moment, they smelt wrong. She had always imagined vampires to smell like rot and blood. The smell wasn't unpleasant, just the overwhelming scent of blood gave her the chills. "Papi, what do you know about vampires?"

Miguel froze, his fork halfway to his mouth and he could see Maribel turning to look at his daughter, "I know that there are no vampires in Lima, they wouldn't be stupid enough to enter the town limits. This territory belongs to the wolves and the witches. They prefer to stay in the bigger cities anyway where it's easier to prey on the _innocent_."

Santana noted the bitterness and anger in his voice and she nodded. It's what she believed as well, but there was something about that family that had just moved in that put her on edge. "How can you tell though? I mean apart from smell?"

Miguel was quiet for a moment studying his daughter, "What the media portrays to be true is mostly nonsense, they look human, and they can pass off as human. But there is some truth, the sun it _burns_ them. They are creatures of the moon like we are, but unlike us they cannot go out into the sun. Fire is also an effective method of killing them. They can't enter a private house uninvited. Our bite is _lethal_ to a vampire. Wooden stakes through the heart, decapitation, it takes some work to bring one down. But if you suspect a vampire Santana then you must inform me. They are _dangerous _and you are too young and inexperienced to handle them."

Santana scowled she loathed when he said that to her, she was strong and she was an alpha in her own right. She wasn't a pup anymore and she was tired of her father treating her as such. She might have been wrong about the teenagers that she had seen, they had been out in broad daylight without burning into nothing. Still—there was something off about them and she was going to figure it out. Perhaps if she managed to kill a vampire her father would finally stop treating her like a pup.

Miguel knew his daughter well enough to know what she was thinking, "This is no game mija. A single vampire can slaughter a pack of our kind if we are unprepared, it took us working in tandem with the witches to cast them out of Lima. They are fast and they are lethal, they are apex predators. This is not about proving yourself. You are going to inherit the pack one day, and you must think of the pack first. If you _suspect_ there is one in Lima you must let me know, we'll have to catch them off guard."

"Vampires in Lima—wouldn't the witches have informed us if they felt anything?" Maribel asked her husband.

"They _should_ have, they need us to remain safe as much as we need them. They hate them as much as we do," Miguel said. "I'll check if they've heard anything and if there are any strange disappearances we'll have to start doing another vampire hunt. The family Santana—you suspect?"

"I did—but they were out in the sun and they didn't look like they were about to spontaneously combust," Santana shrugged.

Miguel studied his daughter for a moment, vampires that walked in the sun. The very idea was preposterous, but he had seen some strange things in his time and it was—possible. He would ask the witches if there was more that he didn't know about vampires.

* * *

><p>Over the years she had employed many witches to make her family different daylight rings and jewelry, it was mostly vanity and boredom. The daylight ring was one of their more closely guarded secrets, with the original set being made by her mother. It made pretending to be human considerably easier. Though the sun's rays wouldn't kill her, being set on fire hurt and she detested the smell of human flesh being burned. Then there was the simple fact that walking around while on fire would attract unnecessary attention.<p>

Sam glanced over at his sister who hadn't said anything the effects of the previous nights—feast had worn off. Too much of anything was a bad thing, and it was doubly true for them. Though they _hungered_ for the blood of humans, what had once been like a fine wine to them, too much and one could lose themselves. "I signed you up for your all your favorite classes. Plus I bought you new art supplies. I believe you have art first period."

Quinn turned to him, pulling her attention from their enchanted rings for a moment, she was thinking of commissioning a new set of rings for their family. Something elaborate, something to match with the rest of her family. "Bribery dear brother?"

"Not at all," Sam said as he parked the car before turning to his sister. It had been years since his sister had picked up a paintbrush let alone sketched anything. "It's a new beginning Quinn, perhaps we can find some semblance of _happiness_ and _peace_ here. I signed you up for art because it's something which you enjoy. I want this to work out."

Quinn studied her brother for a moment, but she said nothing as she exited the car. She would try for him, but they had tried this a million times before. They would never know peace, she wondered if it was simply a side effect of the original spell that had given them their immortality. She grabbed her backpack from the back and looked over at her brother who slipped his on as well. She walked by his side, watching as people turned to look at them to study them as they walked into the halls of McKinley for the very first time. She kept her head held high as did Sam.

"Our lockers are this way," Sam said motioning in a direction. "I got a quick tour of the school yesterday," he informed her as they moved through the crowds.

While her brother simply ignored the whispers content to pretend that they could just live in peace if they simply left everyone alone, she wasn't foolish enough to believe that they could live in harmony. So she listened, using her excellent hearing to listen to every word spoken about them when something else caught her ears and she looked over at her brother confused. Singing she could hear singing, not the sound of various ipods, and mp3 players being filtered through headphones. She could hear people singing and the voice who seemed to be leading the vocals sounded simply divine. "Do you hear that?" she questioned her brother who turned to her a confused look on his face. "Singing—just _listen_."

Sam stopped for a moment and he did just that—listened. He listened filtering out the extraneous noise, that he hadn't truly been paying attention to and he looked at his sister when he finally heard it, and a confused look crossed his face as Quinn suddenly turned following the sound. Whoever was singing certainly sounded nice—but they had heard many talented singers in their time, they had been alive for a thousand years. So he followed her to the auditorium. "Schools have choirs these days and a Capella groups, this might be a closed practice—" but his words fell on deaf ears, his sisters curiosity was peaked and it would remain that way until it had been satisfied. He sighed as he followed his sister into the auditorium taking a seat beside her in the back row.

It certainly sounded better now that there was nothing blocking the sound, and Sam watched as a group of teenagers danced and sang on the stage completely unaware that they were watching, so focused on the dance movements and singing. Some of them weren't as strong as the others but he listened as intently as his sister was, his own curiosity peaking at what Quinn found so fascinating about these particular singers. Though at the same time it really could just be the lyrics that they were singing that spoke to his sister. He had given up ages ago in trying to discern what went through his sister's mind.

_Too much blame_

_Too much shame_

_None of it is true_

_All the weight of your regrets_

_We all got a few_

_It's not too much carry_

_If you let me carry too_

_Yeah, I will be there with you_

Rachel looked up as she hit the note surprised to see the two new students sitting there watching them. Perhaps she had been right about them, that they were simply looking for a place to fit in and if they could befriend them then perhaps they could join glee club, and even if they didn't want to—there was nothing wrong with having another friend. She listened to the music and placed a brilliant smile on her face as she continued to sing.

_We all get lonely _

_Trying to find a place _

_Where we should be_

_Trying to find someone_

_To set us free_

_There are times a friend is all you need_

_We all get lonely _

_So stick with me_

Quinn tilted her head as she watched the tiny singer, hit the notes perfectly, while keeping up with the simple dance movements. She ignored everyone else as she listened to Rachel singing, she was talented and her voice made hid the inconsistencies in other people's singing voices. There were some people who had the talent to match her but she simply had the better control and it showed, and it was believable the way she sang the lyrics made Quinn want to believe her. She listened to the rest of the song intently, and she never once faltered on a note and she kept that smile on her face, every few minutes looking up to back row to meet her gaze.

The music finally came to a stop and the almost hypnotic spell that Quinn had been under broke, and she blinked once as some curly haired man stood up in the front row and clapped she hadn't even noticed that he was there and she got up, looking over at her brother. "We don't want to be late for our first class," she states in a bored tone and Sam looks at her and smiles at her.

"They are really good aren't they?" he says as he gets up with her.

"They need a new male lead," Quinn states simply watching as her brother shoots one last look at the group who seemed to have noticed them finally and she notices a few stares looking up at them. She sees Finn shoot her a scowl and she raises a brow, he's clearly a wolf. She hadn't been speaking very loud.

Sam laughs and opens the door for his sister as the two of them walk out he notices Quinn looking back and he wonders if his sister has found someone that interested her, or perhaps a new muse.

* * *

><p>"Did you see the new students watching us—do you think they're going to join glee club?" Kurt asked Mercedes excitedly.<p>

"Do we really want more people to compete with for solos? Rachel and Finn get all the major solos and it's unfair as it is. Artie is a better singer than Finn is and so is Puck. We're just as talented as Rachel is." It sounded like she was jealous but she had been working hard on perfecting her singing over the summer and yet it had still gone unnoticed, they stayed away from songs that she would excel at instead giving Rachel songs that fit her voice. Some of the best singers in the world were R&B singers, they sang soul and all she wanted was a bit of the spotlight so that she could show that she had talent as well.

"Who knows, but it'd be nice to not have to depend on the band members to help fill out our numbers so we could compete. I'd like to win for once," Kurt said with a sigh as he opened his phone to check the latest gossip around school and went straight for JBI's blog who had posted a picture of the two new students. "He's gorgeous Mercedes," Kurt said holding his phone out for Mercedes to take a look. "They both are—you're probably right about them joining glee club though. Mr. Schue will probably give them solos even if they aren't the best singers that we have."

Mercedes studied the photo, Jacob Ben Israel had clearly taken the picture without him noticing as he talked to his sister. "I heard there was supposed to be three new students—I guess Jacob was wrong for once. Besides he'll probably end up being one of the jocks and the last thing we need is someone else slushying us and harassing us for being in glee."

Kurt nodded and groaned, she was right. Someone that good looking and athletic was probably going to get a letterman jacket and join the school in the unnecessary hate that the glee club received. He glanced at the photo, well one could hope.

* * *

><p>Cold, she didn't like feeling cold. It didn't matter if they were undead, or that their core body temperatures were significantly lower than a regular humans. Drinking fresh blood, drinking hot beverages fixed that to a degree. But she had never liked feeling <em>cold<em>, it reminded her of what she wasn't anymore. The smell of corn syrup filled her senses, and stung her eyes as she opened them, her attention turned to her brother who was wiping the slushy from his face. Her anger spiked and she turned to the idiot who had dared to throw the cold drink on her brother. "You two," she snarled and she struggled to contain herself, to stop from revealing what she was. The two jocks turned to her a smug grin on their faces, and Quinn smiled coldly at them as she made eye contact with each of them, "_Go fuck yourself_."

Sam immediately spoke up, using his own powers of compulsion, "_Forget that_. G_o to class_. _Now._" he said his voice smooth and controlling as he made eye contact with the idiotic jocks, watching in satisfaction as they all immediately turned around and began to head to their various classes before he turned to his sister. He shook his head, "I'm fine Quinn. It's just a harmless school prank. Hazing I believe they call it," Sam said as he flicked a chunk of ice off his shoulders. "Go get cleaned up we're going to be late for our next class."

Quinn made a face of disgust, wondering how her brother could take such an insult. It wouldn't take much to kill them. Humans were notoriously fragile. She pushed the bathroom door open and saw three girls at the sink, "_Out_," she snarled at them, there was no compulsion this time but apparently her tone was enough to send the girls scattering out of the bathroom. She twisted the faucet on and grabbed some of the paper towels wetting it as she began to scrub at where the red slushy had stained her white shirt.

The door to the washroom opened and Quinn turned to snap at the next person who walked in here when she noticed that it was the girl who had been singing from earlier, covered in the same red slushy as she was a bag slung across her shoulder. Looking just as cold and slightly miserable as she felt, and she watched her as she went to the sink. "It's best if you dab," she says after a moment and then smiles at her. "I see you met the McKinley High welcoming committee. I'm guessing you don't have a spare set of clothes—it's kind of important to carry a change of clothes."

Quinn doesn't say anything but she does take the girls advise dabbing it doesn't really do much and she frowns as she looks at her ruined shirt. She wonders if Sam would notice if the two teenagers disappeared. She looks at the other girl who is busy brushing the slushy out of her hair, the silence makes her feel uncomfortable, but she's not really one for the small talk.

"I saw you—earlier watching us. Do you think that you'd be interested in joining our Glee Club?" She pauses for a moment, as she realizes that it's probably best to start with an introduction. "I'm Rachel Berry by the way."

"Quinn," Quinn replies wondering how long it would take her to simply just run back home and grab a new shirt. Not long at full speed, and she turns the running water off.

"It's really nice to meet you Quinn," Rachel said studying the quiet girl in front of her, despite the red slushy that clung to her hair, she really was quiet beautiful, and she certainly looked athletic, if she didn't move fast Sue Sylvester was bound to try and recruit Quinn to be in her Cheerios.

"Your voice." Quinn says after a moment as she picks up her backpack, she feels Rachel turn to look at her. "It's—amazing. You should be a singer or something." It's a compliment and Rachel smiles brightly and Quinn shifts a bit.

Rachel grins at the compliment, "I may have a hoodie in my bag—or in my locker," she says as she opens her bag and frowns as she digs through it. It's baggy enough that it should fit the taller girl. "You don't want to get sick." The hoodie isn't in her bag and she looks at Quinn who is watching her, studying her. "It's probably in my locker—we can go get it if you want, it should probably fit you." Rachel doesn't wait for Quinn to say no, instead she gently takes Quinn's arm and pulls her along as she exits the washroom.

Quinn pauses at her brazenness and her kindness, this girl doesn't know her. She doesn't know what she is—though from the smell of her, she spends an awful amount of time around the wolves, she doubts that Rachel will be surprised that she's a vampire. Quinn inhales, she smells—different than everyone else. Quinn's eyes flick to Rachel's neck wondering what her blood would taste like. Her attention is drawn to the pulsing jugular vein on Rachel's neck, her sharp eyesight can see the slight tremor and she feels the hunger rising again. She doesn't need to eat, she just had a feast last night but she wants a taste. Her concentration is broken when Rachel stops suddenly and Quinn looks up from where she had been staring only to realize that Rachel had just been slushied again.

"_Karofsky_." Rachel snaps as she shivers looking at the football player a look of annoyance on her face, as she flushes because she can see that Finn looks rather uninterested at helping her. She doesn't expect him to but it would be nice if someone _other_ than Santana stood up for her every now and again. She feels Quinn pull away from her and she feels her heart sink, of course Quinn wouldn't want to be targeted. She's new at the school and she really can't blame her.

"Apologize." Quinn demanded as she took a step beside Rachel her eyes focused on the Karofksy boy. The urge to simply snap his neck rose up but she ignored it for now, as she noticed that everyone was staring at her. It would be a hassle to compel that many people into forgetting, and she didn't want Sam to lecture her again.

Rachel held her breath almost ready to drag Quinn away, she was unsure if Dave would strike her as he turned to Quinn. She couldn't even get a good read on Quinn's face but they weren't even friends yet, she didn't want Quinn to get into a fight because of her.

"Apologize?" Dave said in a mocking tone. "You must be the _new girl_ that everyone is talking about. Cause you're new I'm going to tell you how McKinley works—" Dave saw a freshman with a slushy in his hands and grabbed it. "You see the jocks _rule_ this school, you wear a letterman jacket and you're something _special_. But you hang with Berry and her little gang of fairy show choir singing _freaks_—"

"I said _apologize_." Quinn demanded again this time lacing her words with her compulsion as he made eye contact again.

Dave turned to Rachel, like he wasn't in control of his actions, "I'm _sorry_ for slushying you Berry," he said before blinking confused as to what just happened as Rachel and the crowd stared at him in shock.

Quinn turned to Rachel, "Do you accept his apology?" Quinn asked the singer who turned to her wondering how she had managed to get Karofsky of all people to apologize. Rachel didn't answer right away and Quinn turned back to Karofsky studying him.

"I do—but it doesn't change the fact that he's bullied nearly everyone in glee club—and he's all but tortured Kurt—" Rachel began confused as to the power that Quinn was displaying. She had heard that voice it had sounded almost seductive to her and she wondered if that was what it was. The only other person who had the ability to speak and was automatically listened to was Santana and she currently wasn't around.

"_Slushy yourself_," Quinn said calmly as her lips tugged upwards as Dave did exactly that and brought the cup of slushy above his head and dumped the contents over his head as she took a step back. The gasps that ran through the audience that had gathered to watch the humiliation of Dave Karofsky, turned into snorts of laughter as people began to pull out their phones to video the events. "Now—"

Rachel interrupted immediately coming to Dave's defense. Dave might have been a bully but humiliating him like this was just as cruel as anything that he had done to her. "Quinn, I just wanted him to apologize to everyone that he's slushied. I wanted him to stop slushying people for fun. I didn't want this—it's cruel when he does it to other people."

Quinn turned to Rachel for a moment before looking at Dave, he hadn't had his dignity destroyed yet. A few more moments and she would have destroyed his reputation, "You heard _her_. Personally apologize to everyone that you've slushied," she said coldly her voice still laced with compulsion. Her words were dismissive and Dave immediately turned to look at some freshman that he had slushied that morning.

"I'm sorry that I slushied you," Dave said as he began to move through the halls apologizing to everyone that he had slushied.

Rachel turned to Quinn who now looked bored at the turn of events that her fun had been interrupted, "How did you get him to do what you wanted?"

Quinn frowned at this question—she had only used compulsion because Rachel smelt like wolf, she was sure that Rachel would have figured it out but she seemed clueless. It wasn't really a huge leap even if she had never met one, if werewolves existed then there was a good chance that vampires existed. "I have a way with people."

"Rachel—are you okay?" Finn asked shooting a confused look at Quinn as he pulled Rachel away from her. She smelt _wrong_. The moment she spoke to Dave the hair on the back of his neck had risen and his inner wolf had felt uneasiness.

Rachel turned to Finn and nodded, distracted from the question. "Of course, Quinn stood up for me," she said, slightly annoyed that Finn hadn't stepped in until now, she looked at Quinn who was now watching Finn. "This is Finn my boyfriend, he's the quarterback of the football team, and my co-captain for the glee club."

Finn pulled off his hoodie and offered it to Rachel, "Here put this on, you're probably really cold," he said though his eyes were on Quinn who was now watching him and it made him uncomfortable.

Quinn stared at him, well at least she had figured who had been horrendously off-key from earlier, she wondered if this co-captain. Clearly, the captain position was not one that was based off merit, and it had probably been handed to him. It also explained why Rachel had the lingering smell of wolf all over her, she couldn't help but wonder if he had fleas.

"I'm trying to convince Quinn to join the glee club," Rachel informed Finn who frowned at this. It was a facial expression that shocked her, she thought he'd be excited at the news and be welcoming, they barely had enough members as it was.

Finn forced a smile on his face, "Can I talk to you Rachel?" he asked, pulling her away from Quinn who raised an eyebrow at this. "We don't need any more members in glee and we don't even know if she can sing. We're already pretty close already and we don't need someone coming up and ruining the group—uh what's that word?" Finn whispered to Rachel.

"Dynamic," Rachel said closing her eyes, she could feel a headache coming on but she kept her voice low. "Glee is welcoming to _all_ and she's new Finn, I'm sure she could use some friends to show her around town. Besides she hasn't even said yes to anything Finn—"

"Yes," Quinn said loudly and both of them turned to her surprised and she shot a smirk at Finn. "I can hear you," she shrugged. She hadn't really planned on joining something called the _glee_ club, but judging from what she could only assume that it was a sour look on Finn's face she had made the right decision.

"You will?" Rachel asked surprised and Quinn shrugged again and she grinned wildly, the question forgotten for now as she immediately wrapped her arms around Quinn who stiffened at the sudden embrace. Rachel noticed immediately and she immediately pulled away. "I'm sorry—I'm a bit of a hugger. Santana tells me all the time that I should probably ask first—I'll try to remember not to do that again."

Quinn hadn't tensed up because Rachel had hugged her, though she couldn't remember the last time that she had been hugged. She had tensed up because Rachel smelled good. She stared at Rachel's neck, it would be so easy to compel her to sneak away with her, and let her have a small taste, but she snapped out of it and nodded at Rachel. "I should go—I'm going to be late for my next class," Quinn said excusing herself as she nodded at Rachel ready to leave when she felt Rachel stopping her.

"I'll walk you to it, so you don't get lost. I can tell you about glee club on the way there and maybe I can help you pick out your audition," Rachel smiled at this, she would of course need to hear what Quinn sounded like to pick the perfect song.

Quinn turned to Rachel sharply, "You never said anything about an audition."

Rachel ignored her indignation, "What type of music do you enjoy? I can find the right songs for your voice if you simply sing me something, it doesn't have to be right now of course." Rachel continued as Quinn stared letting her practically drag her along.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review and tell me who you want the pairings to be, because I'm still open to an idea for Sam and Charlie. This will be faberry. That being said next chapter, well KurtMercedes have a run on with Sam, Santana and Quinn finally come face to face.  
><strong>

**Song: Stick with me by Olly Murs**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So before we begin, I'm reposting Family portrait on Archive of Our Own, no more requests to post it, it's being done ****_slowly_****. I'm also posting this fic over there and if I have some time I'll probably start with this ain't a scene as well. **

**As for everyone requesting Brittana—that was never the plan for this fic. Mostly because I can't write Brittany as a character. I can't write Brittany as a three-dimensional character and she really is the perfect character. She is kind, she is smart in the emotional sense, she would never hurt Quinn or Sam or betray them. In other words she doesn't fit with the original family. Not because I don't want to but because I seriously can't. Every single time I make the effort, and I do make the effort, it irritates me as an author. I'm about this close to simply scrapping the Aladdin piece and forcing myself to start again because the Brittana portion of it irritates the crap out of me and it feels forced. Actually I have scrapped it and plan to start again. Anyway the pairing for Santana will be Charlie. As for Sam—we'll see.**

**Look I get it you all hate a character who ****_hasn't_**** made an appearance in this story, or you simply don't care for her. Charlie doesn't have the same role as last time, she doesn't. That and she hasn't said a word, she hasn't done anything, she's asleep, because she sold out her siblings. Quinn isn't the 'moral' one, Sam is. Charlie is also the youngest of the Original Family. Oh and side note—changed my mind about hybrids. **

* * *

><p>Word spread fast at McKinley and the rumors of what his sister had done had reached his ears. People whispered and they gave him strange looks and they talked on their phones quietly when he was around thinking that he wouldn't hear them but he did. He <em>heard<em> everything when he wanted to and he wanted to know what his sister had been thinking. Torn between being furious that Quinn had used compulsion so openly and pleased that her first response hadn't been to simply kill him. Though there had been rumors that she had been defending someone, he wondered if it would be worth it when the wolves that had been giving him a wide berth decided to start getting hostile.

Though it wasn't the wolves that gave Sam cause for concern, he wasn't like those that he had sired over the years. A werewolf bite would merely give him vivid hallucinations but it was not a permanent death. He had killed enough of their kind to know exactly what their weaknesses were and how to deal with them. Witches on the other hand while they lacked the strength and durability of a wolf, they could do a lot of damage with merely a wave of their hands. Even Quinn knew to be wary of them, though he doubted that his sister could manage to stop from stepping on their toes. It was a complicated mess and perhaps he should have rethought the idea to move to their old ancestral home.

Kurt and Mercedes were walking towards the cafeteria together, going over the latest gossip when they noticed Sam Fabray walking alone seemingly lost in thought, his head held high despite the fact that it was clear to anyone that he had been slushied. Purple slushy was a bitch to get out of your clothes and his clothes had looked expensive.

Mercedes paused for a moment, everyone seemed to be giving him a wide berth. Some of the students shooting him curious looks as they walked by. "What's that about?" Mercedes asked as she watched him head to his locker quietly.

Kurt turned to Mercedes surprised that she hadn't heard what had happened earlier. "You missed it the new girl—Quinn I think her name was made Karofsky apologize to Rachel, she then had him slushy himself for her amusement. Karofsky been going around school all day apologizing to everyone he's slushied. I don't think he's made it our way yet. But from what I've heard some of the nerds are taking their revenge on him by slushying him in retaliation. Apparently Quinn and by extension her brother are making waves. According to JBI their popularity is rising fast."

Mercedes glanced back at Sam who had finished putting his books away and was now leaning on his locker waiting for his sister. "Are you sure his popularity is rising? He doesn't have anyone talking to him. Maybe we should ask him to sit with us?"

Kurt looked at her like she was crazy, you didn't just ask a guy like Sam to sacrifice his popularity to sit with the gleeks, he was about to say something when he noticed that Sam was looking at them and he smiled. Perhaps it was a good idea after all, he had been checking them out this morning and Quinn had defended Rachel from one of those horrendous slushy attacks. That and Sam simply looked amazing and it would probably be nice to have lunch with someone new for once. "We should—though we should probably warn him that sitting with us might sacrifice some of his newfound popularity."

Mercedes nodded as they approached him, he watched their every movements and she was taken aback by how intense his gaze was, "I know you're probably waiting for your sister—but if I know Rachel she's probably hounding her about joining glee club right now. Would you like to join us for lunch?"

Sam studied the two of them and then looked down the hallway, he hadn't heard his sister say a word. He had been on edge all day ever since the rumors had started, of course Quinn didn't care if she blew their cover on the first day. He should have gone to all of her classes and watched her like a hawk. Using compulsion so openly, it would alert the wolves and eventually the witches of their presence. But there was nothing he could do now, he'd have to wait until they were alone, and far away from the ears of the wolves. They seemed to be everywhere, even the boy smelled like one. "Alright," Sam said as he smiled at them.

"Sam is it?" Kurt asked and Sam nodded, "I'm Kurt and this is Mercedes she's the queen soul," Kurt introduced with a smile. "We noticed you earlier watching our practice earlier, we do hope that you liked it. You left rather abruptly with your sister."

Sam nodded, "We were late for class," Sam explains easily. "But we heard you singing and we wanted to take a look, I've never heard of a glee club before—we certainly didn't have one at our old school," Sam informs them. The last time they had tried this whole school thing, Richard Nixon had just taken office.

"Where'd you go to school?" Mercedes asked.

"Tennessee," Sam supplied it had been the last city that they had been in before Quinn had grown bored, and had decided to return home. Sam grabbed a tray as they entered the line for the cafeteria. Normal food didn't do anything for him, he received no sustenance from it. It didn't quench his hunger. But he ate because that's what humans did. So long as he drank blood his bodily functions worked just like a humans did. His hair still grew as did his nails, he didn't understand the magic behind the spell that had created them, but at least he could change his look with time. "It's different," he added. There was never any details, they had been doing this for centuries. It was getting harder now with the advent of all these social media sites. They were going to have to figure something out before people started digging.

"That's probably because your school didn't have Neanderthals slushying you," Kurt said knowingly, though he doubted that Sam was one of the kids who had been picked on.

"Well we certainly didn't have slushying—our last school certainly had its share of bullies." They had all conveniently disappeared. It's not that anyone suspected that they were behind all the disappearances. It would have been so much easier to compel them to behave but Quinn had wanted to make a statement.

"Well you're already the talk of the school," Mercedes informed him though she noticed Sam's jaw twitch at this, clearly he wasn't interested on being on the rumor mill. "I mean it's not every day that we get two new transfer students. Especially with your sister making her mark on Karofsky. I know it may not seem like it but whatever she did to him to make him back down like that, he probably deserved it. He's been tormenting us since we all joined glee club. He practically _assaults_ Kurt on a day to day basis."

Kurt nodded, his father couldn't afford to send him somewhere safer. Santana had finally managed to get him to lay off eventually, but he still made comments, there were still the occasional sneak attack. "Your sister is a hero. Karofsky is getting exactly what he deserved."

If Sam had been human he certainly would have choked on the bland goop the school decided was food, at the idea of his sister being hailed as some sort of hero. His sister was many things, the term sociopath came to mind, but a hero was not a term that he would _ever _use to describe Quinn. Not now anyway—she had the potential to be so much more than what she was, so long as she could let go of all the anger. Though he'd settle for her simply being happy so they could be what they once were happy. "This Karofsky—perhaps I should have a word with him."

Mercedes paused as she gave Sam a once over, he was smaller than Dave and he didn't look particularly threatening. "Karofsky is a big guy and he's a football player. I don't know how your sister did it but after today—he's going to be on the _warpath_. He could seriously _hurt_ _you_."

Kurt nodded, he'd been on the receiving end of Dave's hip checks from time to time. "Besides you don't even know _us_, and while I'm sure your reputation could recover from being seen with two members of the glee club, it won't survive getting your face rearranged by Dave. Right now there's mystique around you and your sister but if you get hurt—well you're going to be at the bottom of the food chain with us. Which means _at least _one facial slushy a day."

"Is that so bad?" Sam asked and Mercedes and Kurt stared at him in shock. "It's just some corn syrup and some ice."

"Your clothes will get ruined? You'll never be able to wear white again," Kurt said immediately and Sam gave him a puzzled look. "If you want to ruin your reputation, and get people to stop talking about you, it would be simpler to just join the glee club."

Quinn had seemed interested with the club and he had told her to find something to do in her spare time. It must take a great deal of practice to get the dance numbers right and the singing as good as it was this morning. If this glee club could keep his sister busy then she wouldn't be hunting or killing. Or more importantly stepping on anyone's toes. They could make a real go at this until eventually they would have to move once again, maybe it would help start the healing process. "Alright I'll join glee club."

* * *

><p>Quinn looked over at Rachel who seemed to be on some life quest to become her friend. She had tried ducking her but they had nearly all the same classes and Rachel made sure that she walked her to each new classroom. She wasn't currently sure if she was angry at the singer or at herself for her failure to control herself. It would be easier to blame the singer, this wasn't her fault that she smelt good, once you got past the disgusting smell of wet dog that clung to her.<p>

"Quinn?" Rachel said as the bell rang as she looked over at Quinn. Having the quiet girl stare at her throughout class had been distracting, she couldn't tell what was going through Quinn's mind and every single time. But she had glanced down at Quinn's notebook and had noticed that Quinn had been absentmindedly sketching her. She hadn't taken down a single note, she'd just been sketching her. It was actually very good, from what she could see of it. Quinn finally seemed to snap out of her thoughts, blinking once and her attention focused solely on Rachel.

"I was thinking that maybe you can come over tonight—and we can find you the perfect song for you," Rachel said inviting Quinn over, she watched the confusion cross Quinn's face.

She definitely had no idea what her boyfriend was then, which meant that she clearly had no clue what she was. The urge to say yes nearly overwhelmed her, a quiet place alone with Rachel Berry. She could have her _taste_ then and Rachel would never be the wiser when she had ordered Rachel to forget. But if Rachel smelled this good then there was a good chance that she wouldn't be able to control herself. "No." Rachel's face fell at this and Quinn felt a twinge at that look. "Sam and I still have to finish unpacking." A lie, with their speed and strength it had barely taken them a few minutes to unpack their things. But it seemed to be a good excuse to use.

Rachel nodded suddenly feeling a bit silly, they had just moved of course they were still in the process of unpacking their things and trying to get set up so it felt like home. "Would you like some help? I've never—moved anywhere before but I do imagine a lot of boxes."

There was a hopeful note in Rachel's voice that Quinn noticed and she was quiet for a moment debating the benefits of allowing Rachel to spend time around her. At the very least if Sam saw that she was at least making an effort to keep him happy, then he might step off that soapbox and stop watching her like a hawk. Perhaps he'd even allow her to start making moves to ensure that they were the ones in charge of this little city. "You can come over," she stated simply. At least with Sam around at least she wouldn't be alone with the singer, wondering just what her blood tasted like.

Rachel smiled making plans to stop at home to whip up a batch of sugar cookies to take over, they probably didn't have very much to eat either, it would be a nice gesture and it would be neighborly, even if she didn't live near there. Rachel was about to say something to Quinn who was packing up her things when she noticed that Quinn's shoulder had tensed and she was now looking at the doorway where Santana Lopez had entered the room. The tension in the room had just increased considerably. Rachel groaned inwardly she had yet to warn Quinn about Santana, but she slapped on a smile on her face. "Santana—this is Quinn the new transfer student. Quinn this is Santana Lopez—"

Santana resisted the urge to attack Quinn on the spot, she could smell blood it clung to her Quinn like a blanket and she felt the danger. She _had_ to be a vampire there was no other explanation, as to what she could be. Though it didn't make sense Quinn was standing in a well lit room, the sun hitting her without bursting out into flames. The urge to protect Rachel rose in her chest, but she couldn't just transform right then and there. Rachel was in the room and she didn't appear to be in imminent danger, it would be inexcusable to her father. "Head bitch in charge of McKinley," Santana said, there was an edge to her voice as she approached Rachel ready to protect her.

"Santana, you don't need to be—" Rachel began.

Quinn raised a brow, another wolf and from the stance and the look in her eyes she was ready to attack. It was puzzling to see that there were quite a few wolves around Rachel and yet she simply had no clue about what they were. "Head _bitch_ in charge? How very _accurate_. Why don't _you_ go take yourself for a _walk_? I was having a conversation with Rachel."

Santana saw red and took a step to wipe that smug smirk off Quinn's face when Rachel immediately stepped in between them, though Quinn hadn't moved an inch. She had no idea what had gotten into her friend but Santana couldn't get into another fight. If Quinn got hurt she might decide that glee club wasn't for her, and Santana had been the one to antagonize Quinn. It seemed that Quinn didn't really seem to respect authority in any situation. "Santana, I'm sure Quinn didn't mean anything by that," Rachel began again trying to soothe the situation before it exploded.

Santana doubted that, there was a knowing look in Quinn's eyes. She knew exactly what she was. The damn bitch knew that she was a wolf she could just tell. "_Like hell she didn't_," Santana snarled as Quinn got up a bored expression on her face.

Quinn glanced over at Rachel, "I'm going to go find my brother, I'll talk to you later Rachel," Quinn informed Rachel.

"Of course—I'm sorry about this," Rachel said glaring at Santana it wasn't as if she was stronger than Santana but her friend wouldn't hurt her to get to Quinn. "_Santana_," Rachel hissed as she looked at her friend, embarrassed by her behavior.

Santana ignored Rachel's reproach, as she watched Quinn walk out of the classroom, it was only then that she heard Quinn's voice, it was low enough that Rachel certainly couldn't hear it. It certainly confirmed the fact that Quinn knew exactly what she was.

"I know you can hear me _bitch_. If you want to play—then I assure you I can get a stick and we can go play _fetch_ in the park. I've always wanted a _dog_ as a pet. Though by the looks of you, there is a high chance that you have _fleas_ and you aren't _housebroken_. Head _bitch_ indeed." There was a snort of laughter that escaped Quinn's lip after this statement, it was derisive and it was meant to antagonize Santana and judging from the low angry growl that she heard it had certainly worked.

It took every last bit of self-control that her father had instilled in her to not lose herself and not to go after Quinn. To suggest that Santana was pissed would be an understatement of epic proportions. She was enraged, she was a fucking pureblood, she was the next alpha and she wasn't some fucking puppy that needed to be trained.

"Santana—you didn't need to come in here with the attitude. Quinn is a_ good_ person," Rachel said trying to get Santana to focus on her. "She defended me against Karofsky Santana, he slushied me and she made him apologize. She made him apologize to everyone. It was amazing. Even you—" Rachel saw the dark look in her friends eyes and chose to wisely not continue that train of thought.

"I _fucking_ _hate her_." Santana snapped at Rachel. "Did you hear what she said to me? Fucking smug bastard."

Rachel groaned again, nothing of what Quinn had been particularly hurtful. "I think that perhaps Quinn is just used to getting her way, look at her Santana she was probably one of the most popular girls at her old school. She defended me against Karofsky, and I think she's a bit shy. But she said that she would join glee club. In other words she's going to be your teammate and you both need to get along. She's invited me to her house later today, and I plan to go and meet the rest of the family. Perhaps even convince her brother to join the club. I plan on baking some sugar cookies because I can't just show up empty handed and they probably haven't had time to go shopping for groceries. If we have time I might be able to pick out an audition song."

Santana snarled inwardly at this, "If Karofsky was giving you a hard time you should have just told me Rachel, you know I have your back." Her father had told her not to engage, but this was ridiculous. She was no fucking mutt, she wanted to tear Quinn's throat out.

"If you get caught beating someone up _again_, Figgins said he'd expel you." Rachel reminded Santana before pausing studying her friend. "Finn wasn't pleased that she was joining either—is there something I'm missing?"

It caused Santana's rage to subside for a moment as she made note to ask Finn if he had felt that uneasiness when he had met them. Though personally the idea that Quinn got under his skin was probably just a Quinn thing. She had heard what Quinn had said about him earlier as they were leaving the auditorium, and while she agreed with Quinn's assessment she still hated her. She was sure that they were vampires, what else could they be. "No—" Santana lied, though if there was any time to simply tell Rachel the truth about what they were now would be the time. "But maybe for once _Lumpy_ has a point Rachel. We don't know anything about Quinn, or her brother. We've got a good thing going in glee club they're our friends, we don't want to ruin that with two unknowns. What if she tries to go for solos? What if they both do? Well Finn needs to stop singing and just sway in the background but Mercedes is already talking about quitting if she doesn't get some chances in glee club. More competition isn't making us better Rachel it's just tearing us apart."

Rachel sighed it's not as if she hadn't given any thought to this. She had, Mercedes was making more noise and while it would pain her to say this, she did deserve _some_ recognition from Mr. Schue. Perhaps a solo at sectionals this year. "She's a good person Santana, and I think she's really lonely. I'm not going to just abandon her because their might be some blowback. She defended me against Karofsky while Finn just stood there like he normally does. She hasn't done anything to warrant me just abandoning her. I mean there is clearly something that both you and Finn see but that's just you. Mercedes might not want to fight with more people for more solos but there won't be any chance for her to have solos if we don't have people like them on our team. We _barely_ have enough people as it is. They could be the missing piece that we need and they are new and could use some friends, and the glee club is supposed to be a welcoming place for everyone."

"I forbid it. I forbid you from being friends with her." Santana snapped at Rachel. Her word was law she was an alpha the only person who outranked her was her father.

"You _forbid_ _it_?" Rachel repeated slowly and it seemed to snap Santana out of bossing her around. "Quinn is a perfectly normal individual who seems to enjoy the arts—I noticed her sketching in class and it looked phenomenal I think she's an artist. Out of all the people in this school—she defended me publically Santana. I know you try your best, but she didn't resort to violence to get her point across. It was just her tone just—I can't describe it Santana. It was amazing, I don't know how far she was going to go but—it was nice to have someone apart from _you_ stand up for me. I don't want to just throw that potential friendship away because you don't like the fact that she won't do what you say just because you said it. Or the fact that she can give it back to you just as good as you can."

"Rachel—there is something off about her, I don't know what it is just—chalk it up to my Mexican Third Eye, you know it's never wrong," Santana pleaded, Quinn was a fucking vampire she knew it. She'd have to call her father, it didn't make sense but she just knew that if Rachel went to her house there was a good chance she'd lose Rachel.

"I'm going to her house today after school—if you wish to be my bodyguard to make sure that Quinn isn't going to chop me up or keep me locked up in her basement as a sex slave, then you're welcome to come to. Just let me know so I can ask her. But you're going to need to behave yourself and apologize and perhaps try and get along with her. We could really use her in glee club and there is absolutely nothing wrong with having another friend," Rachel said firmly watching as Santana looked ready to burst a gasket. "I'm going there with or without you."

Santana let out a low growl, but she nodded. "Fine I'll go with you." Perhaps she could find some sort of proof that they were indeed vampires. Something that she could take to her father and use so that they'd get them out of _her_ city.

* * *

><p>"You're going to need to pay the rent and you're also going to need to put down a security deposit," the man said as he looked at the woman in front of him. She had walked into his office after clearly seeing the sign that a place for rent was available.<p>

"How much?" Shelby asked as she opened her wallet and pulled out her check book. She hadn't given much thought to where she would be staying all she knew was that she needed to protect her daughter and she'd been on the first flight out to Lima. She barely knew what Rachel looked like she hadn't seen her daughter in sixteen years. Leroy and Hiram had managed to get a court order when Rachel had been one, and she had left Lima.

"450 a month all utilities included it even has one of those pull-out beds—"

"I'll take it," Shelby interrupted. She didn't have time for this, she had no idea how long it was going to take but she needed a place to live. She already had a list of things that she needed to do. She'd need to start doing research. The spirits hadn't told her how to kill one of them, of course they hadn't it would be too easy. Someone had to _know something_. She would need to go back to the coven, not every witch could hear the spirits and someone needed to warn them. Shelby paid the man and he went to go get the keys for her.

She was back to protect her daughter—but she didn't want to drag Rachel into her world. A world filled with only darkness and despair. Rachel had no reason to trust her, as far as she was concerned Shelby had abandoned her. It didn't matter that she wrote on every birthday and begged her fathers to see her. She would need to figure out a way to get close to her daughter and protect her indirectly.

* * *

><p>Quinn threw her bag onto the back seat as she got into the car where Sam was waiting for her. She closed her eyes, he was going to lecture her again. "You <em>publically compelled someone<em>. Our kind has survived for centuries due to the fact we are _discrete_."

"Well, I thought you'd have an issue with me ripping his arms off and using them as a club to beat him to death. Is there no pleasing you brother?" Quinn asked dryly, her lips twitching upward. She should have done that—why didn't she do that. Perhaps it wasn't too late.

"What would please me, is if you joined a club and _perhaps_ made a friend," Sam said with a sigh. "I've joined the glee club, they seem nice enough—"

"There is a girl coming over to our house tonight, I invited her—" Quinn paused for a moment before turning to her brother as if finally realizing what he just said. She tended to tune him out when he started on one of his lectures. "You joined the glee club?" there was incredulity on her face as she asked this.

"I thought it would be fun, and you showed an interest in it. We can do it together sister," Sam said looking at her trying to gauge her reaction. Quinn had always been hard to read when she wanted to, but at least she looked amused at this.

"You know we have to audition right?" Quinn asked him after a moment.

Sam stopped and turned to his sister, "You joined—what audition? Kurt and Mercedes failed to mention an audition."

Quinn shrugged, "According to Rachel everyone needs to audition to get in, you wanted me to make friends and I have done so brother. She will be coming to our house in an attempt to help us unpack."

Sam looked at his sister for a moment studying her but the amusement was gone. "_You_ invited someone over to our place?"

"She's friends with the wolves, I don't know why but she has the scent of three different wolves on her, yet she knows nothing about our world. I compelled that boy and she had no idea what I had done. I'm simply curious. It seems as if they are protecting her and I want to know why. If she is someone important than having Rachel on our side seems wise." Quinn said giving a believable excuse. It was the partial reason. Rachel did intrigue her and she had no idea why apart from her scent. Though she was more curious as to _why_ Rachel seemed dead set on being her friend. Perhaps if she knew what she was it would be the end of it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Santana and Rachel go to Sam and Quinn's place. Santana makes a discovery when she tries to snoop around and gets caught. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**An: To the guest reviewer, who seems to insist that they know exactly what I'm going to write—if you're already predicting you won't enjoy the story—just please stop reading because at this point it sounds like if Charlie sneezes you'll insist that I'm writing a huge story about her. Her character is ****_important_****, and she will get her own chapters as will Sam. As will nearly every member of the original family. It's ****_titled_**** The Original Family. **

**Any way thank you for all your reviews, and keep them coming like I said this story is on AO3 as is Family Portrait, I'm going to start doing bulk updates till we're all caught up. **

* * *

><p>"I'm <em>not<em> apologizing. _She_ started it." Santana repeated once again, as she opened the car door for Rachel who was carrying a container filled with cookies. "I still don't understand _why_ we're here. They already said that they were going to join."

Rachel sighed inwardly, it was clear that Santana wanted nothing to do with these new students. Which was fine, but Rachel couldn't imagine why Santana insisted on going if she wasn't going to at least make some sort of effort. "It's possible that you two started off on the wrong foot. A simple apology, might help mend fences. _I'm_ here because they just moved from Tennessee, and they don't know how McKinley works. They got slushied today and they didn't have a change of clothes Santana. True they might be able to handle themselves but I would have liked to have known how McKinley worked before I started high school."

"You aren't even there _neighbor_," Santana pointed out as they stood on the front porch.

"Yes and you live a block away and I doubt you'd make the effort. I'm at your house often enough that it doesn't really matter anyway if I'm not their official neighbor," Rachel said as she knocked on the door, the house was old and it lacked a doorbell. The sound of the door being unlocked was heard and the door swung open revealing Sam who smiled at them. "You must be Quinn's brother—Sam, we haven't had the pleasure of meeting, I'm Rachel and this is Santana—I baked you some sugar cookies."

Sam glanced at Santana who scowled at him, Quinn hadn't mentioned that she was inviting a wolf over but he held out his hand, "Sam Fabray, I assure you the pleasure is mine," he said shaking Rachel's hand and offering his hand out to Santana who stared at the offered limb. He watched as Rachel elbowed her in the ribs before she finally took his hand. He could hear his sister moving in the house and felt her presence behind him, she smelled of fresh paint. He stepped aside so she could see them.

"Rachel it's good to—and you brought the _bitch_," Quinn said flicking her eyes at Santana who let out a low growl at this. This brought an amused smirk to Quinn's lips to know that she had gotten under her skin.

"_Quinn_!" Sam hissed at his sister reproachfully. Antagonizing wolves generally ended up with people dead, and Santana looked ready to tear Quinn's head off.

"She introduced herself as the head bitch in charge, I'm merely calling her by her title," Quinn said innocently before smiling at Rachel who simply rolled her eyes, though Quinn could see that her lips twitched upward just a bit.

Rachel sighed when Sam shot her a look, "She really did. Don't give me that look Santana, you're the one who tried to intimidate her." Rachel said with a shrug, she had always warned Santana that one day she was going to run into someone who was going to give it back to her. Santana had scoffed at this and now they'd met Quinn and she _doubted_ that Quinn was scared of her. "I brought sugar cookies," she informed Quinn before turning to Sam. "Kurt and Mercedes have informed me that you'll be joining glee club as well, when you're ready I will gladly help with your audition."

"Thank you, perhaps when we finish doing a bit of unpacking—you can help us choose out some acceptable audition songs," Sam suggested as they entered the kitchen and Rachel placed the cookies down on the island. Things were old in the kitchen and Sam had begun the process of ripping down some of the old wooden cupboards. "We're gutting the kitchen and installing a new one," he said with a shrug. The place looked like a disaster area.

"Are you and your parents doing this yourself?" Rachel asked being wary of where she stepped. Her daddy always seemed to be starting a new project many remained unfinished until her dad simply hired a contractor to repair it.

Quinn's face hardened at the moment at the mention of parents but it was gone before Rachel could ask what that was about. "No right now it's simply Sam and I. He's eighteen, and he's also my legal guardian. Our mother's dead," she wished she could say the same about their father, but one day they'd be free of him.

Santana stared, this was one the biggest houses in Lima, "You bought a house this big for just _two people?_" Santana asked skeptically. This was impractical at best, and the seemed to be renovating the place themselves.

"_Santana_," Rachel hissed at her, flushing, wondering how her friend could be so rude. It didn't matter how much money they had, and even if she did think it was impractical, it was still rude to point out something like that.

"Our siblings will hopefully be joining us soon," Sam said and he felt Quinn turn to him an annoyed expression on her face.

"Siblings? There's more of _you_?" Santana asked flicking her eyes to Quinn who raised a brow at her tone. Sam didn't seem that bad but Quinn was something else entirely, which wasn't the problem. Two vampires were bad enough but this looked like an invasion.

"Yes my older brother Sebastian," Quinn said smirking when she saw Sam's body tense for a moment. For all his talk about wanting to be a family, Sam didn't want to wake Sebastian up.

"And our younger sister Charlotte," Sam added, two could play at that game. He had his reasons for wanting to keep Sebastian under lock and key. Sebastian was a terrible influence on Quinn, the two of them giving into their blood lust. Murdering indiscriminately. It was difficult enough cleaning up after Quinn's messes.

Rachel glanced at the two of them their was definitely some tension between the two of them. "I'm an only child—as is Santana. I've always wanted a little sister or brother. But we came to help you unpack and by the looks of it you probably have quite a bit of things to unpack. Like Sam suggested once we help you unpack I can help with your audition. Sectionals are coming soon and we could really use the extra people."

"Perhaps it would be better if we work in teams then, Santana and I will work downstairs and you two can work upstairs," Sam said. He wanted to know about this girl, that had gotten his sister painting again but if he left Quinn and Santana in a room he was certain that Quinn might end up killing her. Though it was more likely that Santana would attempt to kill Quinn.

Rachel seemed to understand what he was thinking and smiled at him gratefully before shooting a look at Santana who rolled her eyes. "That sounds like a lovely idea, it seems that I can help you with your painting?" Quinn's hands were covered in paint. "Are you painting your room?"

Quinn paused for a moment she was very particular about her work, she didn't like people seeing it before she was done. "No—I was just painting," she shrugged but Rachel seemed interested. "I still have to unpack most of my canvases if you wish to help with that," she offered. There was a slight hint of annoyance in her voice as she looked over at Santana. She couldn't compel answers from Rachel now.

"I saw you sketching in class," Rachel said as she followed Quinn up towards her room, Quinn tilted her head to look at her. "I think you're really talented, I've never seen anyone who can sketch quite like you," Rachel complimented her, ignoring the sound of Santana gagging. And people said she was the dramatic one.

* * *

><p>Clearly being irritating was not a vampire trait because she didn't really mind Sam, which meant that it was really just a <em>Quinn<em> trait. Sam however kept looking over at her, studying her dissecting her. Santana couldn't help wonder if he was wondering what her blood tasted like. She still hadn't figured out _how _they were able to walk in the sunlight, and she doubted asking was going to yield any answers. She grabbed a box and grunted, it was rather heavy and she opened the top looking at the contents. It was a box filled with books, tightly fitted in the box and she glanced over at Sam who was in the process of putting together a computer chair. "Where do you want these books?"

Sam glanced at her and Santana picked one of the books up and showed d it to him, "Libraries supposed to be in the basement. Finished putting in the bookcases earlier. Door to the basement is down the hall third door on your left." It was not all that was in the basement, but he had made sure to lock the door. "Thanks for the help," he added after a moment.

Santana grunted in response, he almost seemed normal. Like a regular teenager but vampires were immortal and occasionally when he spoke she detected a faint accent. She couldn't place it and she didn't even want to bother to try. They were probably hundreds of years old, it must _suck _to be stuck in the body of a teenager never aging. She headed down the stairs and groaned their house was like a maze and Santana shifted the heavy box so she was carrying it with one hand. If Sam and Quinn were hiding their strength and pretending to be normal then she would to. But it was a silly game, she knew what they were and they knew what she was. They were only pretending to be normal for Rachel's sake, and she still didn't understand Quinn's interest in Rachel.

She groaned when she reached the bottom of the stairs, the basement was a maze of closed doors and she began to open them one by one. Empty rooms seemed to be quite common, a bathroom yet still no library. She wanted to bitch out the person who had designed this place, didn't they know that open floor plans were in. She opened another door and twisted the handle only to find that it was locked. Santana paused for a moment, a locked door meant secrets. The vampires were the enemies, this secret might be useful to her father. She placed the box down and pulled a bobby pin out of her hair. She gave a silent thanks out to Puck who had taught her how to pick simple locks like this one, and she snaps the bobby pin in half with ease and straightens one out, using it as a tension wrench as she begins to pick the lock as quietly as she can. With speed that she's sure that Puck would totally be jealous of, Santana picks the lock and opens the door.

Santana hadn't been sure what to expect when she opened the door, a pile of dead bodies, a freezer filled with blood bags. She had watched monster flicks with Brittany and Rachel. A dungeon also came to mind—seeing four coffins sitting in the room was not high on her list. Though it should have been, they _were vampires. _She just didn't think they were the _cheesy_ Hollywood vampires that had coffins. Apparently there was more truth than her father had thought. They were the same color, all a dark cherry red, but on each was a silver emblem with a golden crest, the family coat of arms with a letter on top emblazed on each one. It was the first letter of their names and Santana ran her hand along one of the coffins and shivered, she half expected a vampire to pop out and attack her but nothing happened. Santana looked back towards the door, she was still alone. She had come here to protect Rachel and to find out more about this threat. She took a breath and opened one of the coffins.

"_What. The. Fuck_." The words were out before Santana could remember to keep her mouth shut, but she hadn't been expecting an actual _dead _body. It was a fucking dead body they were actually keeping a dead body. A dead body of their sibling she imagined—with a dagger in his chest. She had no clue what the hell was going on but it was the only thing that stood out, maybe it was what allowed them to walk in the sun, or it drained his power or some crazy magic thing. She fucking hated magic but it seemed important and if she brought it back to her father—well he would probably know what to do with it. Santana exhaled slowly as she reached for the dagger ready to pull it out of his chest.

* * *

><p>Brittany S. Pierce wanted to go visit the vampires with Rachel and Santana, but Santana had said no. Rachel had said yes and Brittany had been about to go when her mother had insisted that she watch the shop instead. It wasn't fair, she wanted to see if they liked chocolate and liked to count things like she had seen on television. According to Kurt and Mercedes the boy Sam had seemed nice enough. But at least they were joining glee club so she'd be able to find out all this really important information.<p>

The bell rang and Brittany looked up and put on a smile, like her mom had insisted that she do when they had customers, and in walked Shelby Corcoran. "Welcome to Pandora's Box," Brittany said with a smile. "How can I help you?"

"I need to speak to Hannah Pierce," Shelby said barely sparing Brittany another glance.

"My mom's out back in the garden," Brittany said pointing to the door that led to the back, she wanted to call Santana and ask her what was going on. She pulled out her phone and begun to text Santana to see if she had found out the answer to these important questions.

Shelby didn't hesitate as she walked through the door and spotted Hannah Pierce on her knees gardening, "Hannah—we have a problem."

Hannah Pierce froze, she hadn't heard that voice in years. "Yes we do have a problem, you aren't supposed to be here Shelby. You got kicked out of the coven for practicing _dark magic_." Her tone was icy as she turned to look at her former friend.

"I _stopped_. I lost everything and I stopped," Shelby snapped at Hannah before exhaling she hadn't come here to fight.

"You still aren't allowed to see Rachel, so what are you doing here Shelby?"

"I came to protect my daughter and I came to _warn you_," Shelby said and Hannah frowned at this. "The spirts they came back—after I stopped practicing. They tell me things—they told me that a part of the original family is in Lima."

A quizzical expression appeared on Hannah's face, "The original family?"

"Vampires Hannah, the very first vampires ever created are currently in Lima," Shelby clarified watching as Hannah's confused expression turned into one of horror.

"Are you certain?" Hannah demanded as she moved closer to Shelby who nodded, "The town's vervain's supplies aren't what they were. We haven't had a vampire in Lima in years. They know that this is wolf territory and even if they didn't—we have some of the strongest witches in Lima as well. What are they thinking?"

"I don't know what they were thinking but we need to protect our children," Shelby said. "That's why I'm here, the normal methods don't _work_. We need to find a way to kill them or get them out of the city."

* * *

><p>"And this is my room," Quinn said as she finished giving Rachel the tour of the mansion. Her room was covered in sketches and there were several canvases both blank and filled with various paintings all over her room.<p>

Rachel's mouth dropped, she had assumed that Quinn was an artist of sorts but she had never imagined this. It looked like she had been painting for years. Rachel walked into the room and slowly picked up one of the canvases that was leaning against the wall and looked at it, it was a landscape painting of a place. "Where did you paint this?" Rachel asked looking at Quinn who looked over at the piece and walked over to her.

"That's the Fairy Pools, I painted it when I was in Scotland," she didn't add it, that she had painted it nearly a decade ago. Scotland _had_ been the home to one of the biggest werewolf clans in Europe. With some pretty powerful witches who practiced some rather ancient magic. It had been bloody and chaotic, but they had culled the werewolf numbers down, and had made short work of the witches.

"You were in Scotland?" Rachel prodded wanting to hear the story and she watched as Quinn blinked for a moment as if coming back to reality. She did that a lot, getting lost in her thoughts.

"I was when I was _younger_. I was quite busy when I was there—I nearly didn't have as much time to paint this as I would have liked," Quinn explained as she looked at the painting carefully. She had been drunk on blood when she had painted it. The strokes of her brush were sloppy. "I've been all over the world, I generally paint something when I see something that interests me." There wasn't a lot of things that interested her these days and yet she seemed fascinated by Rachel. She still wasn't exactly sure why.

"You have an amazing talent Quinn—" Rachel said as she picked up another canvas, it looked like a photo and she wondered how long it had taken Quinn to get it right. "How did you learn how to draw like this—I've seen some amazing artists before. I have two gay fathers and they think that taking me to art museums and showing me modern art will make me more cultured. But this—I can't believe that you drew it."

"The same way you managed to master your voice, I think the process is similar. I was always—artistically inclined and I simply practiced until I got it right." Quinn picked up a sketchbook and placed it on her desk. The painting that she had been working on had a tarp covering it.

Most of Quinn's pieces were of landscapes, empty spaces. It didn't matter if they were some of the most beautiful places that Rachel had ever seen, it was just—empty. There was not a single soul in any of the paintings. There were a few portraits, she had seen one of Sam, and others she assumed were Quinn's siblings. A self-portrait, but none of the paintings of the landscape had a single person in it. She was sure there was a story that Quinn wasn't telling her behind each of the paintings but, they lacked the _life_ element. Rachel picked up another piece and quickly realized that this one was different. She at least recognized this, she'd seen pictures of it. The Grand Canyon, but this time there was a single solitary soul, a painter, well what she assumed was a painter just standing there painting. The figure looked small compared to the grandness of the canyon. Quinn was watching her again, she could feel her hazel eyes on her. "It's beautiful—but he looks alone and small compared to the grandness of it all," Rachel said and Quinn studied her for a moment raising an eyebrow.

Quinn frowned at this assessment, "He was simply there when I was painting, every single day and I painted him," Quinn lied, it was close to an accurate assessment of how she had felt when painting things. If Rachel had known that she had just barely escaped again. She loathed that feeling the feeling of being _helpless_, so she had run again. "Besides I'm sure that's how you're supposed to feel when you see the grand canyon."

Rachel looked at Quinn for a moment, she didn't accept the answer and there was more that Quinn hadn't said. But it seemed all that she was going to get from her today and she moved to the center of the room where there was a canvas set up but a tarp over it. "May I see?" Rachel nearly had a heart attack when Quinn gently gripped her arm she had been all across the room and she hadn't heard her moving.

"It's not finished yet—maybe when it's done," Quinn said tilting her head, she could hear Rachel's heart beating faster, which meant her blood was flowing just a bit faster. She immediately let go of Rachel's arm and took a step back. Biting Rachel now would simply bring Sam up here, or the dog.

Rachel nodded glancing at the tarp, she was curious and would like to take one small peek at the painting but she would respect Quinn's privacy, she did say that she could see it when it was completed. She flushed after a moment, "I came here to help you put things away and I'm just looking at your paintings."

"Sam will probably end up doing everything himself. I think he enjoys cleaning up _my messes_ though I'm sure he'll claim otherwise. All I really need to do is organize my things, then I'm supposed to help Sam with the repairs, and possibly giving this place a new coat of paint." It would take a week if they decided to move at full speed, but with Rachel not knowing what they were, things had been slowed down considerably.

Rachel looked at the paint chips that were on the ground a house this size, would take forever to do work on, with just two people, when an idea struck her. "This would be the perfect team building exercise for the glee club! We can help paint and I'm sure Puck and Finn know how to fix things around the house. Finn's stepfather owns a garage and Finn works there part-time. Kurt would probably enjoy decorating, you could meet everyone in glee. I know you have your siblings but glee club is like my family, sure we bicker and we fight over solos but I know they have my back. I'm sure that they'll have yours as well. I'm sure that they'd all want to help once they found out that you'd need some help." The team needed to figure out their differences anyway, with Mercedes threatening to leave with Kurt and morale low, perhaps doing a project like this would help bring the team together.

Quinn froze, the idea of having a bunch of wolves and witches stomping around her house sounded like a disaster waiting to happen. Not to mention she really didn't want the smell of wet dog to stick in their house, but Rachel looked excited over the idea. They enjoyed their privacy. It really wouldn't take them long if they simply did it themselves. "Rachel I don't think we _need_—" Quinn paused because Rachel was making a face that made it seem like she was about to kick a puppy, and while she had no problem ripping out the hearts of werewolves and kicking them while they were down, Rachel's face was difficult to say no to. "Why would they help us? We're not even part of glee club."

"_Yet._ However, both of you already said that you'd join. You stood up to Karofsky, at the very least that's bought you some good will, and you already promised to join glee club." That and if they said no, she'd simply badger them until they would say yes. Brittany would probably help mobilize them and it would be good to help out. Santana would probably bitch about it and say no but eventually cave once she realized that her mind was made up. "This house is massive Quinn, it's simply much to work for two people you'll be at it for the rest of the year unless you hire someone, and that will be expensive. I'm sure you'd like to get the house ready before your siblings arrive, or visit. I think it's a good idea—and I'm sure that they'll be careful. I'll even make sure Santana behaves."

Quinn thought it over for a moment. They really didn't need a bunch of teenagers attempting to help them set everything up. "The kitchen will be done once we get the new pieces and by the end of the week the flooring should be finished Rachel. The only thing that will be left to do is move in the new appliances, which we'll do after we finish painting the house. Sam and I can finish that by ourselves—" There was that face again and Quinn was at a loss. Clearly Rachel was used to getting what she wanted. She wondered briefly if Sam had put Rachel up to this, getting people over at their house. She didn't _do_, but if she had to put it to some brief vote having Rachel around would probably shut Sam up about how this was a new beginning. "We'd appreciate the help though." Rachel beamed at her when she finally got her way.

"We can also work on your glee club audition, and it is completely okay if you're not the best singer. I've been giving vocal training to Finn for the past year—"

"That's not comforting, Finn was horribly off key when Sam and I came to your practice this morning," Quinn said and Rachel flushed at this. "Though I'm sure it's not for a lack of trying on your part. Perhaps it's a lack of trying on his or he's tone deaf."

"Finn _tries_ and he's a good leader," Rachel said trying to defend her boyfriend though Quinn's assessment was considerably accurate. She doubted Finn did all the vocal exercises that she had given him. He barely did his own homework let alone anything that she might assign to him. "And I assure you that he sounded worse before I got my hands on him." She was surprised that they could even hear that, her voice _usually_ managed to hide Finn's inadequacies. She'd been doing a lot of that lately even _Brittany_ who had generally left her alone seemed to be commenting on lately. Even Quinn who barely knew her seemed not too impressed with her boyfriend. It was something to think about but not at this moment because Quinn looked very unimpressed by her declaration. Rachel coughed and looked at the mess that was Quinn's room, she had come here to help Quinn and yet she had spent most of the time looking over Quinn's paintings. It at least explained Quinn's intense gaze. A gaze that she could feel on her again, and Rachel had to wonder what was going on through Quinn's head.

* * *

><p>Sam gripped Santana's wrist tightly pulling her back from his brother and pushing her onto the ground. He moves and it's faster than Santana can track and she backs away as he slams the coffin closed, before turning on Santana who is about to run out of the room but he's faster and he's closed the door and is standing in front of the doorway. "It's the height of bad manners to sneak around in a house where you are a guest. Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you for it." Sam informed Santana plainly. "Though your curiosity or <em>stupidity<em> would have killed you. Sebastian would have simply drained you dry and then complained about the taste of _dog_ for weeks."

Santana swore and bared her teeth, remembering what her father said about their bite being lethal, she had found out their secret. Or at least _a_ secret though he didn't seem to be panicking and he hadn't attacked her instead he crossed the room and opened another casket the one with the C on it, and Santana's eyes widened. "_Fucking hell_. There's _two of them_?"

"Yes Charlotte and Quinn are identical twins." Sam said as he rested his hand on the dagger on his sister's chest, he was tempted to simply set her free. He could bear the brunt of Quinn's anger, but there would be consequences that he simply didn't wish to deal with if he were to set her free. "A thousand years ago, we were human once. Our mother a powerful witch who practiced the dark arts, so our bloodline contained magic. We were a family simply trying to survive in a world that didn't have the ease of this one. We were comfortable—one could argue that we were happy for a time." Sam gently brushed a strand of hair from his sister's face her betrayal still stung but he was ready to forgive and begin anew. "But the youngest member of our family—was killed by a man who could transform into a wolf. To say our family was devastated wouldn't do the word justice. Quinn blamed herself, and the guilt tore at her. Our father, wanted to protect us and he made our mother use the dark arts to make us stronger, so that we could do battle with your kind and win. She succeeded, and thus we became what you see before you. We became the first vampires, ever created. However, magic always comes at a price. The price we paid for our strength, our speed, our enhanced senses—our immortality, was this hunger. A terrible hunger, which would only be satiated by blood." Sam said tilting to look at Santana as he bared his fangs and he watched as she stumbled back. "An eye for an eye as the saying goes, you took our _brother_ and for that we wiped out that particular clan of wolves for the sin that you committed against us. Thus the grudge between the vampires and the wolves was born." Sam calmed himself, she hadn't been born to punish her for the crimes that had been committed a millennia ago was pointless.

Santana watches she could barely keep track of his movements, making a run for it wasn't going to do anything so she was going to have to figure out a way out of this mess. "You're telling me this why? So I can understand your little fucked up creepy ass family." She points to the coffin, "No idea what that _shit_ is but it's _fucked_ up."

"Sebastian brings out the worst traits in Quinn and Charlie. Keeping him asleep keeps most of you safe, this isn't the times of old where we can get away with mass slaughters and bad behavior. Charlotte _betrayed_ us, and _we_ put her to sleep. They aren't being harmed, they're simply sleeping. Though when they awake they will hunger, and they are very much not in control of their actions till they have had food." It was simplifying it for Santana, who still didn't know what to make of what was going on. "As for why I'm choosing to tell you this. History is important, and while you may not remember this exact memory, of what you found here or that story it will tickle at the back of your brain, and perhaps one day you will get over your prejudices over our kind as I have gotten over my distaste for yours."

"You think I'm going to _forget this_?" Santana snarled at him angrily. She was going to head straight up to her father and she was going to tell him, and let him know exactly what she had found out.

Sam moved before Santana could run, closing the coffin and grabbing her, placing his hands on her cheeks forcing her to look at him. "You won't remember what you saw, you will head upstairs after and you won't remember the last ten minutes." His voice was laced with compulsion and he watched as Santana's face went slack. "_Forget_."

* * *

><p>Miguel ushered Shelby into his office closing the door, glancing over at Finn. The boy had come to request challenging his daughter again. He had no idea why, Santana would win, she <em>always<em> won. It was no longer close, her wolf was faster and stronger than him but he understood why Finn was chafing. Though his daughter was correct, it wasn't really that Finn was an alpha exactly it was really the Santana of it all. He simply didn't want to listen to his daughter.

Finn turned to Shelby once she entered the room and looked confused for a moment, Rachel had said that her mother had basically abandoned her. Yet this woman _smelled similar_, like the way Kurt and Burt smelled similar. "Do you know Rachel?" Finn asked, Rachel would be grateful if he found her mother.

Shelby turned to Finn sharply surprise and hope evident on her face as she looked at the tall boy, "Rachel Berry—do you know my daughter?" Finn nodded dumbly and Shelby smiled at this before the worry set in. "Is she alright—have the vampires gotten to her."

"Vampires?" Miguel asked snarling as he spat out the word. "There are vampires in Lima?"

Shelby ignored him and looked at Finn, "How well do you know her? Do you go to her school?" she questioned.

"I'm her—" Finn was cut off by a low growl from Miguel and he immediately looked to the ground submissively. "Sorry, sir."

"Hannah Pierce told me that you knew something about a vampire, if you wish to speak to Finn about Rachel then you can _after_ you tell me about the vampires that have entered our _territory_." Miguel said demanding the attention in the room. He didn't have time for distractions his pack was in danger, and while Shelby may be Rachel's mother, he wasn't sure what that meant. Rachel knew nothing about the pack and he intended to keep it that way, he did like the singer, she kept Santana from getting into too much trouble.

Shelby flicked her eyes to Miguel for a moment. "Vampires," she corrected. The spirits spoke and it was louder, it had always been louder in Lima. "Three—no four. There are four of them in Lima right now," Shelby said looking at him.

Miguel growled, that wasn't just one random vampire, it was the beginning of an infestation, but they would still win. They needed to. "Our bite is _lethal_ to vampires, we need you to identify them and find a way to subdue them. We'll finish doing the rest."

"If these were your average vampires, then I wouldn't be here Mr. Lopez. I would assume that your wolves were competent enough to keep my daughter as well as everyone else who lives in Lima safe." Miguel stood up his anger flaring and she watched Finn shrink back in his seat as she felt the primal force come off him in waves. "Your _bite won't work_. Fire won't work. The normal methods _won't_ work. They are the original family from which all vampires originated from. Created from powerful dark magic, the spirits have shown me what they are and I have looked at the face of evil. Wherever they go only death and destruction follow."

"What do you mean our bite won't work?" Miguel leaned back in his chair the sinking feeling in his gut grew. He would need to make sure his daughter was safe that his pack was safe.

"I mean that as of right now—we don't know how to kill them. But we do know that there are precautions that you can take. On one condition that whatever you do you protect my daughter as if she was one of your own."

"Rachel is friends with my daughter, and she has been to my house many times. She's also dating Finn, she will be protected Shelby," Miguel promised.

Shelby opened her purse and pulled out a perfume bottle and a simple chain with a simple pendant of a musical note. "Vervain. It's a simple herb but against a vampire—even one of the original vampires it should work. It's one of their weaknesses—but it won't actually _kill them_. Though it will weaken them significantly, but it's most important effect is that so long as one holds it or wears it, they are immune from a vampire's compulsion, and they have free will. It's also safe to eat, and it will also protect one from the effects of their mind control. Eating it gives the added bonus of making your blood inedible, it will burn them. We may not need to do anything—if we can starve them out they may just move on their own without a single death. But it would require dosing the entire population of Lima. Hannah suggested that we place a large amount in the water supply."

"It only affects the blood suckers?" Miguel asked, "I will not have this weakening my pack." Shelby gave a brief nod. "Do it, so long and I'll inform the pack to start rubbing their food down with this herb. I want these leeches out of my _city_. As soon as possible."

Shelby turned to Finn suddenly interested in him, he was tall and perhaps he wasn't the best looking guy out there but this was her daughter's boyfriend. "Tell me about my daughter—please. I didn't want to leave her, but they made me stay away." Finn would be her eyes and ears to make sure that her daughter was safe.

Finn glanced over at Miguel who finally nodded his head and Finn began to tell Shelby everything he knew about his daughter. Which really wasn't much he didn't know what Rachel's favorite colors were, or anything of the sort. He had a tendency to tune her out when she started to go on one of her speeches, and there were an awful lot of times she used big words and they confused him. "She's really smart to."

* * *

><p>It was only after Rachel left her house promising her that they could meet before school so they could work on her audition did Quinn finally return to her room. She pulled the tarp off the painting, and studied it. The brown was wrong, it needed to be slightly darker, not too much darker but slightly. She only painted things that interested her, things that she saw the beauty in.<p>

Which caused the confusion that she felt, she didn't know why she was drawing Rachel Berry. It couldn't just be about wanting a taste of her blood, she would have taken what she wanted from her if that was all there was to it. Rachel Berry was a woman who was protected by wolves, yet naïve to the dangers of what they were. She was surrounded by the supernatural and yet ignorant of it—and because of that Rachel only saw her as human.

A human that had simply gotten it, Sam had seen the painting and he hadn't acknowledged it. The painting was just that to him a painting, she didn't blame him. Sometimes a landscape was just a landscape. Sam would never completely understand, he had been with her and yet she was still alone. Keeping the secrets of their family alone. There was only one person who could possibly understand how she felt, but she had betrayed her. Broken their pact to love each other always and forever.

She forced the dark thoughts away and she could feel her fangs popping out, "Sam," her voice was calm and she knew her brother could hear her. "Let's go hunting."

"I stopped by the blood bank Quinn, we have enough blood to last us without going hunting," Sam said appearing her at her side. He glanced at her work, Rachel she was painting Rachel. He couldn't remember the last time that Quinn had attempted to get close to a human, but it generally ended the same with her siring a vampire and watching as they disappointed her.

"I don't want to have _shitty_ blood that does nothing to quench my hunger brother. I wish to _hunt_."

Sam tilted his head and looked outside it was getting dark outside, he weighed the options. Restraint had never really been in Quinn's vocabulary when it came to hunting. But clearly something was on her mind and she wished to get it out of her system. "We feed, we do not need to _kill_."

Quinn rolled her eyes, she would kill if she damned well pleased. She glanced back at the painting, she'd start again. Even the color of her hair was off.

"Santana found them. She was about to set Sebastian free." Sam said informing Quinn of the recent developments. Quinn turned to him sharply. "I didn't kill her," he said answering her unasked question. "I merely compelled her to forget. But we're going to need to do something if we're going to have people over."

"Having them nearby allows us to keep them safe brother, and we will continue to do so. Despite what you may believe, I never broke our pact. She sleeps there safe, with us, under our care. We will simply compel everyone to stay away from that door." Quinn said turning to her brother as she slipped on a coat. "As does our brother."

"This city could be our salvation Quinn, so think about waking her up," Sam said with a sigh.

Quinn doesn't say anything for a moment, "As long as you think about waking Sebastian up," she says her lips twitching upwards when he frowns. "He _is_ our brother."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well next chapter Quinn as a child, with the very first flashback. We're going to see the original family before they were vampires. Also because I'm not sure if I want to do full chapter flashbacks, Rachel gets a gift from Finn, a hunting trip goes horribly wrong for Sam as both originals become aware that their presence has been felt. As well as other things. Please remember to leave me a little review they do make my day.<br>**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Do understand that this flashback takes place a thousand years ago. Where women were seen as little more than cattle, I'm not saying it's right I'm saying that the cultural norms of the time were pretty clear. **

**Note: The Aladdin fic needs to be reworked completely, but I will get it right and I will post it, just probably after Faberry week, I have an idea but I'm actually super busy until the eleventh and I don't have time to work on two pieces, and since I already started this chapter and it's fun to write you get more of this. **

**Note: Family portrait has new chapters up, like ****_new_**** chapters up still not exactly pleased with that work. But you get up to chapter 43.**

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback over a millennia ago:<strong>

There was flash of light as lightning painted the dark stormy night. It was followed by a loud rumbling and boom. The wind howled and the sound of the torrential downpour pounded loudly on the thatched rooftop. But beside the force of nature outside the house was _quiet_. Their father had taken Sam and Sebastian hunting, he was desperate to teach them how to be _warriors_ that he could be proud of. Hunters who could provide for their families. He had merely scoffed when she asked if she could go, she desperately wanted to learn to fight and hunt like Sam and Sebastian.

It angered her father, to even suggest that her place was with them and they butted heads because she didn't want to sit at home with her mother and keep the house, or watch her mother practice her magic. Frannie seemed to enjoy the lessons that her mother gave her as did Sebastian. They loved magic, but she just wanted to be like her father. She wanted to hunt, she wanted to fight just like Sam and Sebastian did but it wasn't allowed. Her job was to make herself presentable for the boys so that they could find her a husband. She didn't _want_ a husband. She'd had many a beatings for picking up her father's sword, or taking his knives without asking. Her job was to bear children, and keep her mouth shut and mind the house for her future husband. But she could beat all the boys in the village handily much to the annoyance of her father. She'd been beaten for that as well. He would scream at her that she was a woman and it wasn't her place.

"Quinn?" came the hushed whisper and Quinn turned over in her bed roll to see her twin sister fidgeting from where she stood. "Can I sleep with you? It's loud and it hurts my ears." Charlie whispered and Quinn could hear the fear in her twin's voice.

Without hesitation Quinn pulled up her bedroll so Charlie could slide in with her and she felt her twin curl into her side immediately. Quinn ran her hand over her sister's back comforting her gently, as she shivered. "You don't have to be scared," her voice low to keep from waking up Frannie and their mother. She wasn't in the mood to be yelled at again.

Charlie puffed out her cheeks in indignation, "I'm not scared," she protested, but the sky lit up again and loud boom and rumble of the thunder had her practically on top of her twin clutching at Quinn desperately.

Quinn bit her lip to stop from laughing and smiled as her twin settled back down, "I'll protect you," Quinn promised.

"I'm not scared," Charlie repeated stubbornly, trying to make herself sound brave despite the fact that she had left her own bedroll and crawled into Quinn's. There was silence for a moment and the two sisters listened to the rain hitting the roof. "Does it still hurt?" Charlie asked after a moment as she looked at her twin concern on her features.

"No," Quinn lied still trying to soothe her twin's concerns. Her back still ached from the whip, though her mother had put a poultice on her wounds to heal them. It still burned, she and her sister had always healed fast, and their father had taken to being deliberate, whipping her harder than she'd seen him hit Sam or Sebastian.

"I'm _sorry_—I shouldn't have taken his knives—but I wanted to catch a rabbit—like he taught Sebastian and Sam. I should have—" Charlie began and she bit her lip feeling the shame run through her body. He had been so angry and she had remained frozen in place. She should have said something but she had been scared. He had been so angry and he'd been drinking again.

"It's _okay_, I said I'd always protect you remember," Quinn said soothingly. "I'm _fine_, I promise it doesn't hurt anymore and he's gone. We can try hunting again tomorrow when mom's busy trying to teach Frannie," Quinn said in a cheerful tone trying to stop her twin from crying. She had taken the blame, even if no one had said anything he would have blamed her anyway. He always did, and he would beat her. There was always a beating, always her father telling her that she was weak. But she wasn't she had bested Sam and Sebastian. She would make a better hunter than her brothers, she just knew she would. She was already a better tracker than Sam and she'd brought down a deer on her own—well Charlie had helped. She wasn't just a _girl_.

There was a silence between the two of them, before Charlie speaks up once more, "Are you scared of him?"

"_No_." Quinn says with false bravado. It's both a lie and the truth, she is scared of him but she still wants him to just see her. Acknowledge that she's _better_ than Sam and Sebastian. Sam had even begun to teach her how to use a sword, she'd be a better warrior than he was and then he'd see. She didn't understand _why_ he hated her, but she got beaten more than anyone else. Her twin would never have received the beating that she had and yet she had taken it on anyway. She was trying to prove to him that she mattered. It didn't matter that he humiliated her at every turn.

"I don't need you protecting me anymore Quinn—I don't want him to hurt you anymore—I'll try and be braver. I promise." The last beating had been savage and she had worried that he was actually going to kill her. She didn't know why he hated her sister but he did with a passion, she had told Quinn to keep her mouth shut and to just nod her head when he spoke, to avoid confrontation but Quinn defied him at every turn. She had this _drive_ to prove herself. "He doesn't hit me as hard as he hits you and I'm just as strong as you are—I beat Sebastian in a race the other day and I wasn't even running as fast as I could have."

Quinn shakes her head, "No—I don't want him hating you too, he'll hurt you just like he hurts me and I can take it. I have been it doesn't hurt. He _can't_ hurt me and one day I'm going to be stronger than him, and he'll _have to_ see me."

**End flashback**

* * *

><p>Finn honked the horn, he knew that Rachel didn't like it but he was sure that her father's didn't really like him. They kept gave him these disproving looks, which made him feel awkward. Rachel insisted that they simply didn't know him and he needed to give them a chance just like they needed to give him a chance. He doubted it, and from what he heard from Shelby, they weren't that great anyway. They wouldn't let her see Rachel, and she seemed really nice, like she <em>truly<em> loved Rachel.

Rachel opened the door and shook her head before grabbing her bag and heading towards Finn's beaten up truck and slipped into it, "You really _should_ ring the doorbell," she said with a shake of her head. "It's not only rude but it also bothers the neighbors," she lectured half-heartedly. She had been thinking about Quinn's unimpressed look while she had talked about Finn. It was one thing if Santana said something, she hated Finn for various reasons but Quinn didn't know him, and she wasn't impressed. She wondered if that what was other people were equally as unimpressed when they saw her with Finn. It shouldn't _matter_, what other people thought of her relationship. But the number of people who didn't approve of Finn as a leading man were mounting, from her parents to Santana and Brittany and finally Quinn. Kurt was mildly supportive but she wasn't sure if that was because Kurt was his step-brother or because he truly though that they were good together.

"I got you a present," Finn said proudly as he held up the gifts that Shelby had given him to protect Rachel.

Rachel blinked surprised, Finn _never_ got her anything, unless it was some important event and that's only if he remembered. Which was doubtful, in the year that they had dated random gifts showing his affection had never happened and for once Rachel was at a loss, wondering if _she_ had been the one to forget something. "Did I forget our anniversary?" Rachel asked as she took the box that was poorly wrapped but it was Finn and she had once thought that it was cute.

"No—I just thought of you when I saw it and I thought it'd be nice," Shelby had told him to say that, when he had asked her. "Do you like it?"

Rachel took out the black box that had a simple chain with a golden star pendant on it, and she smiled at Finn. "Finn it's beautiful—you shouldn't have." He _tried_, that's what mattered it didn't matter what other people thought. Finn tried very hard to be a good boyfriend, and she wondered why Quinn's silent disproval of him mattered at all. So what if he wasn't that smart or even that great of a singer he was one of the only people who had ever _tried_, before and she appreciated it.

"I also got you this perfume—" Finn said as he retrieved it and squirted it on Rachel who sneezed immediately. "Sorry, I thought it'd be nice—to wear on our date on Saturday—"

Rachel blinked the perfume was new it smelled nice enough, "Date on Saturday? We can't go on a date I promised Quinn and Sam that the glee club would help paint their house. As a sort of welcome to glee club—I was at their house last night, did you know that Quinn is an artist? I saw some of her work, it was stunning Finn. And Sam's really nice I think they'll fit right in. The more hands on deck the faster it will go to and they can _finally_ audition."

Finn let out a low growl at this, "You went over to their house? What if they had _hurt_ you?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "What is with you and Santana thinking the worst of them. They aren't _serial _killers. I mean they do seem to keep to themselves but that's not a crime, it's probably because they travelled a lot. Don't worry I took Santana, not that I needed to. Quinn and Sam were very gracious guests when Quinn and Santana weren't bickering. I _offered _the glee clubs services and even though she was reluctant I wore her down. She seems like a mystery Finn and she's been to places all over the world and I'm sure that she has a hundred stories to share. I wonder if she's been to New York."

Finn growled lowly at this, not pleased at how intrigued Rachel was with this vampire. It was dangerous and she _needed_ to stay away from them. He wondered if Quinn had compelled her, but at least she couldn't do that anymore. "It's our _date_ night Rachel," he whined.

"They _need_ our help and it's a good team building exercise Finn, Mercedes is threatening to quit again, and Sectionals are just over a month away, this will be good for glee club. We can go on a date some other time, and I promise I'll make it up to you."

Finn grumbled, he'd need to run it by Miguel first and Shelby, before he agreed to anything. But Santana had gone and _nothing_ had happened to her, though Miguel had been pissed, even though it was mostly worry that something _could_ have happened to Santana.

* * *

><p>Quinn rolled her eyes as she noticed Sam sucking on a blood bag. It would satiate the hunger but it tasted horrible with the chemicals that they put in. Though with the current state of affairs blood tasted differently than it had a hundred years ago, "Just feed like every other vampire. You look <em>ridiculous<em> Sam." Quinn said watching her brother sucking the bag dry a slight look of disgust on his features. "You _have_ better control than any of us. The runners are out this early, we can hunt, wipe their memories and go to school."

Sam tossed the finished blood bag into the garbage turning to his sister, "There are _alternatives_ to hunting," Sam reminded his sister.

"Yes there are—it also tastes revolting and you agree with me so _feed_, wipe their memories and then we go to school. We are _what we are_," Quinn said with a roll of her eyes.

"We could be so much more though." Sam replied, it did taste horrible and nothing beat fresh blood, though there were times when the blood was still not what it had once been.

Quinn raised a brow, "We hunger for blood and we hunt. This is the way it has always been the fact that now humanity is _everywhere_, doesn't change the fact that we are _predators_. So stop acting like one of those hipster vampires that insist on either drinking animal blood—which is not only revolting it's like shooting yourself in the foot, or blood bags, which should only be a last resort. If you choose _not_ to kill then _don't_ _kill_ but hunt like a vampire."

Sam grimaced, "Really hipster vampires?" A smile tugged on Quinn's lips and he rolled his eyes. Animal blood weakened them it _needed _to be human, in a pinch vampire blood would do as well, but to share blood with another vampire was considered a rather intimate affair and it had been years since he had done so. She was right though—he didn't _have_ to kill anyone when he took blood and it wasn't as if he needed to take a lot. The hunger still called to him, it was always there, like a steady drum beat. "Fine—it would be wise to conserve the blood bags," Sam said as he opened the door to their house.

It was an excuse, a weak one and they both knew it, but Sam really did look stupid and it really did taste terrible. Quinn watched, she had already fed earlier in the morning. She moved with him, wanting to make sure that he did indeed partake. He wasn't as fun as Sebastian was and even her sister hunted with her—well she had. Quinn made a face as they spotted a runner wearing one of those ridiculous water belts. She squirted some water into her mouth as she kept running and Quinn watched as Sam focused on her and she smiled when he moved from beside her. The smell of blood filled the air as she watched her brother sink his teeth into her neck and she felt her own hunger stir at the smell of blood.

It _burned_, her blood burned and Sam howled in agony as he pulled back. He could feel the rawness in his mouth and the burn as it went down. It was like swallowing acid, or shards of glass and he stumbled back as the woman who had been running clutched her neck and opened her mouth to scream. Any noise was cut short as her head snapped to the side with force. Quinn snapping her neck with one hand a look of rage on her face as she moved. "Vervain," he managed to get out, his body going into repair mode.

Quinn turned to the woman wondering if she was a witch but her eyes were drawn to the small water bottles and she moved stepping on one watching as the water squirted out she reached and touched the water immediately drawing her hand back hissing at the pain. "It's in the water," she snarled as she moved grabbing her brother and rushing him back to their house. She dropped him on the couch and moved again, there was no need to hesitate as she went to get another one of their blood bags warming it up for him before moving back to his side. "Drink," she said in a soothing tone watching as her brother exposed his fangs and attacked the bag. It was messy and she got blood on her hands but she needed to make sure that Sam was okay. He would be, vervain _hurt_, it wouldn't kill them. "They attacked," her tone was flat as Sam finished, and she could feel the rage building up. "They know that we're in town."

The burning sensation stopped and Sam leaned back closing his eyes, "It's not like we hid the fact that we were around. Of course they know we're in town," he was half surprised that they hadn't needed to fight the alpha. Well it wouldn't be a fight so much as a massacre of the wolves. They were holding back and he was wondering why.

Quinn voiced his opinion, "That's not what I mean and you know it, they know _who_ we are. I was wondering _why_ the wolves haven't tried to kill us yet. As sneaky as Santana is, she's still pretty straight forward for a wolf. They don't hide, they just do. I suppose it would be simpler to just kill them all—"

"_No_." Sam said forcefully. "You aren't going to massacre the wolves. I'll _be fine_. It's quite possible that the wolves realize that they are simply weaker than a normal vampire and are looking to even out the score. It's vervain you know it won't kill us."

"It was an _attack_ brother, they wish to do us harm and you tell me to sit on my hands and wait until they decide to strike again. A little bloodletting will let them know that we aren't to be trifled. You were right this pre-emptive attack was probably an attempt to weaken us so the wolves could have their way with us."

"Quinn. _Promise me_, no violence. I'm _fine_," Sam repeated again grabbing Quinn's hand as she tried to pull away from him. He was met with an angry hiss and he didn't bat an eye as Quinn showed him her true face, baring her fangs at him.

Quinn calmed down, "I promise not to hurt any innocent bystanders, but the moment I find the person responsible I will kill them. They sought to hurt us, and they succeeded. This will not stand and if they are trying to dose the whole town then we're going to have other problems soon, our blood supplies will run out soon enough and we'll need to go to another bank to get some more. We won't be able to _compel_ people in the city lines—let alone shower—why didn't it burn."

"The house is _old_, it's not part of the city water supply system," Sam replied and leaned back, he couldn't stop her even if he wanted to. If Quinn was going to war there was very little he could do except clean up the bodies, and hope that innocent people wouldn't get caught in the crossfire.

Quinn moved and touched her brother's cheek gently, "Sleep and heal, I'll be back late. It's clear that we're going to need to find out about who ordered the attack on us. I'll bring back their head on a platter for you. For this attack. Perhaps the _dog_ knows who did this."

"I suggest not insulting her if you wish her to divulge her secrets," Sam said but Quinn was gone as he felt the air shift and Sam was left alone in the house. He groaned as his body began to purge the vervain. He'd be fine in a few hours and he closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Rachel smelt differently this time and she could smell it, the vervain. It burned her nose and she crinkled it as she took a step back. This time in a perfume, it was unlikely that Rachel had sought it out, she wasn't aware of what she was. Which made her ignorance forgivable, and it hid that scent that Quinn had found originally attractive. Sam was wrong this was a declaration of war, they were trying to starve them. Which was dangerous as well as stupid, it was like waiting for a ticking time bomb to go off. She could manage the hunger for about two weeks getting progressively more irritable as the weeks went along but eventually she would snap and she would lose herself to the frenzy.<p>

They didn't know enough to go on the offensive just yet, they didn't know who their enemy was and while it would be satisfying to simply slaughter the alpha werewolf in the area and throw the wolves into a disarray, the witches were another thing entirely. Witches had magic and thus it made them dangerous, while it had its practical uses such as making the daylight rings, she loathed magic. It might have just been vervain but it was like their kryptonite it weakened them and it hurt. Quinn turned to Rachel, "Where did you get that perfume?" she asked.

Rachel grinned at Quinn pleased that someone had noticed, and she could finally talk about it. Prove to someone that Finn wasn't as bad as everyone made him out to be. "Finn surprised me this morning with a random gift. I checked it's not any of our anniversaries but he did something nice for me without being prompted. It was a sweet gesture and he got me this necklace. Do you like it?"

Quinn blinked Finn seemed to be an idiot not to mention that vervain was a herb. Herbs meant witches, which meant that Finn was colluding with a witch. It was probably the witch that had poisoned the water. It was in the water supply she had washed her hands at school and the water had burned. "No. I don't," Quinn said bluntly turning her attention back to whatever the teacher was droning on about.

Rachel's mouth dropped open at Quinn's bluntness and she puffed her cheeks out angrily, "_Why_? He did something nice for me for once—I don't get why you're so against Finn you don't even know him," Rachel said in an annoyed fashion keeping her voice low and Quinn turned to her.

"I don't like the perfume because it's giving me a migraine and you don't need it. Your issues with the giant you call a boyfriend aren't my concern," Quinn responded bluntly watching as Rachel flushed, and the smell was back stronger than ever. Quinn swallowed and turned her head back to the front.

Rachel flushed deeply, of course there might have been another explanation. "I'm sorry, he used it on me before I could remind him that the school was a scent-free environment," Rachel explained and Quinn turned to look at her again and raised a brow. "Everyone has just been giving him a hard time, and I thought that you weren't impressed with him."

"I'm not," Quinn said just as bluntly as before, Rachel looked about ready to say something in his defense, "Your issues with the giant that you call a boyfriend aren't my concern." If simple gifts could convince Rachel to keep him around when he didn't fulfill her in any other way then Quinn had grossly overestimated her intelligence.

Rachel closed her mouth and flushed again her anger spiking at Quinn. Who did she think she was commenting on her relationship with Finn? "He _tries_."

Quinn let out an exasperated sigh and looked at Rachel, "I didn't bring him up in this conversation. I simply don't like your perfume because it gives me a migraine. You're the one who brought up the fact that you aren't happy with him and it bothers you that I'm not a fan of your boyfriend who didn't want me to join your club." Sure she had started it but it didn't matter. Finn really was a terrible singer, she probably wasn't the only person who said it.

Rachel closed her mouth because Quinn had made a point, and she looked back at her notes, suddenly embarrassed by her little outburst. "I'm sorry," she mumbled. "It's just that everyone keeps saying that he's not good enough for me and it's getting to me. I mean Santana hates him, Brittany isn't his biggest fan, either are my parents and I thought you were getting on me because of it as well," she explained. "I shouldn't have snapped at you."

Quinn glanced at Rachel for a moment not sure how to proceed, in this conversation. She didn't do girl talk with people over their choice in partners. Well she had done so with her sister multiple times and it had always gone poorly. "If the best that you can say about someone is that they try then perhaps Santana—as loathed as I am to admit it, has a point. You should be with someone who doesn't have to _try_ to make you happy." Quinn pointed out, with a shrug.

"You make it sound so simple," Rachel said glancing over at Quinn, someone like her probably had plenty of admirers. Quinn was beautiful and it was like she was aware of this fact. It was in everything she did screamed confidence, she didn't seem to care what other people thought of her. A trait which Rachel sometimes wished she possessed. It was in the way she handled Santana, to the way she had walked after she had gotten slushied. It was even in that intense gaze of hers, there was something behind those hazel eyes that Rachel simply wanted to see. It was obvious that Quinn was guarded around her, but she was intelligent and there was _something_ that attracted Rachel to her. She knew that Quinn actually listened to her, but she was with Finn and these thoughts were highly inappropriate.

Quinn shrugged, she'd been alive for a thousand years and the only thing she knew was what _not_ to do when you were in a relationship. She'd had lovers, of course, men and women, but she'd never been in love with anyone. "I wouldn't know, I'm just saying that if all you can say about him is that he _tries_ to make you happy and that's enough for you, then you should probably set your bar a bit higher." Rachel could definitely do better than a _dog_. "You deserve better."

Rachel swallows there's something about the way she says that and the way she looks at her that makes Rachel believe her. But Finn was her first boyfriend, "He loves me."

The bell rings and Quinn gets up putting her stuff away quickly, "I gathered. Though most people in your situation would probably proclaim _their_ love for the other person though," Quinn watches as Rachel flushes again and she raises a brow. "I don't mean to tell you what to do it's just an observation."

Rachel nods at this and Quinn is gone for now, leaving her alone with her thoughts. Unlike Santana who really was motivated by hate for Finn, one which she didn't understand but Quinn's advice hadn't been to judgmental and it was right, and it was a question she'd been asking herself for a while. Did she love Finn Hudson? It's something to think about, and she will be thinking about it.

* * *

><p>Artie Abrams' mother, Nancy, was a practicing witch, not one with any great power but he'd <em>met<em> with the most powerful witches in Lima to see if they could _heal_ his broken body. They hadn't been able to, magic could only do so much. The spirits had _willed_ it had become a common thread that he had heard and it _sucked_. The spirits quite frankly _sucked_. His mother's only alternative was _vampires_, their blood was said to be able to heal any wound, and even if it couldn't with that type of blood they _may_ be able to use it in a spell so _it would _work.

He had heard the whispers about it late last night when his parents had thought he was sleeping about approaching one of the vampires. To see, to ask them if they would just share their magical blood with him, they were supposed to be some really old vampires so their blood _had_ to be potent. There was no such thing as a good vampire his mother had pointed out and yet here he was approaching Quinn Fabray he wasn't stupid he could see the wolves giving her wide berth and Santana seemed to have a personal problem with Quinn. Plus he had confirmed it with Finn that they were indeed vampires. Which was why he was currently wheeling up to Quinn Fabray, she seemed to keep to herself and the only two people he had seen approach her were Rachel and her brother. Rachel wasn't dead yet and still seemed to have her wits about her, and they were planning to join glee club. So perhaps they weren't _all bad_.

He had never had any interest in becoming a witch, it seemed like far too much work, with way to many rules of what you could and couldn't do, and his mother despite her disappointment respected his wish. She _understood_ why, magic couldn't _heal_ him. What good was it if he'd never be able to walk again? Even with his rejection of his witch heritage, he had been brought up being aware of the supernatural community. He knew what Santana was, he knew that Finn and Puck were wolves, and that Brittany was a witch. The supernatural community was a secret from the regular people. It was like an exclusive club, or like fight club. You simply didn't talk about it, you didn't acknowledge that the world existed. It was easier for everyone to just assume that the monsters were just figments of your imagination.

It wasn't as if he didn't want to share the things he knew with people like Rachel or Mercedes or even his ex-girlfriend Tina but the rules were clear. You were either brought up knowing about the world or you were exposed to it. It wasn't as if there weren't humans who knew of their existence, he was pretty sure that Sue knew. But those who were deemed a threat, someone who would try and expose their world to the public were quietly taken care of or they were simply the crazy person that you met on the street who claimed that aliens had anally probed them. It was _hard_ to get proof. Vampires compelled people to forget. The wolves when transformed looked like your average wolf and even if you caught the transformation on your phone, it was quickly denounced as fake on the internet. Witches didn't go around throwing fireballs at each other and they didn't have broomsticks. Besides not every witch had _true_ power, just like not every wolf could be the alpha.

Quinn threw her stuff into her locker, she _wanted_ the name of the person responsible. Or group of people responsible. They had _declared_ war, and it _had_ to be a witch. Wolves had always been more direct, an alpha would simply challenge them. She'd rip out their heart and call it a day. But witches would do something as underhanded as this, and it was impossible to hunt witches like it was easy to hunt the wolves. They _smelled_ human. Of course the vast majority of them had little power to begin with which made them nothing more than humans with a few tricks.

Artie coughed from behind Quinn and she turned to him a scowl on her face which she schooled when she saw him. The look terrified him but he gathered his courage, they were going to McKinley—Santana had been over to their house and she had come back in one piece. "Hi, I'm Artie Abrams, I'm in glee club and I know what you are." Artie blinked suddenly thinking that his bold and blunt approach had gone horribly wrong as Quinn had entered his personal space. He hadn't even seen her move.

"The witches send a _cripple_ to talk to me? Do they think that I would have a problem killing you? That would be discriminatory and despite my high body count I can assure that I'm not big on discrimination," Quinn informed him keeping her voice low. He didn't smell like a wolf, which meant that he was either a very stupid human or a witch.

Artie swallowed this had been one of his worst ideas ever, but he was desperate, and Quinn or Sam could be his only chance. He should have gone with Sam but he hadn't seen him today and he wasn't sure what had happened to him. "_They_ didn't send me. I don't practice—it couldn't fix me. But I hear things and I heard my parents talking about—you. I figured it out and Finn confirmed it." Artie glanced around the halls were emptying as people headed to their next class and he motioned for Quinn to follow him as he wheeled himself into an empty classroom watching as Quinn shut the door behind her. He wondered if they were going to find his mutilated body later. But his mother had sprinkled some vervain onto his eggs this morning and he knew his blood would be toxic to her. "I'm here because I know what you are and I want you to heal me. Your blood is supposed to be able to _heal_ anything right and I want to _walk_."

Quinn raised a brow, well he certainly had some courage, asking her for _her_ blood. But she wasn't stupid, giving a witch your blood was basically asking for something terrible to happen to you. Even if he wasn't practicing and he truly wanted to walk which she suspected, she didn't feel inclined to help him. Not to mention she wasn't even sure that he could. Her blood was considerably more potent than an average vampires but his body had _healed_ this way, if his wounds had been recent then any vampire could have healed him. "No," she straightened up ready to walk away. "Even if you don't _practice_, you know as well as I do that _magic_ always has a price, and you have very little I want."

Artie focused for a moment, she was right. Quinn had no reason to trust him and no incentive to actually _help_, "I _know_ things. I mean I hear them people don't think I'm listening or that I can't hear or they simply don't notice the kid in the wheelchair. I could—what do you want? I have money—I mean it's not much, but I can—pay you. Magic couldn't fix me—and you are my last chance. You don't have a reason to trust me not with what the witches did poisoning the water supply, but that was some new witch in town—they didn't even know that you were here—"

This caught Quinn's attention as she turned back to him, "What new witch?"

Artie paused, he had something that Quinn wanted. "Everything comes at a price—I know things and you have something that I want," Artie reminded her, throwing her words back at her. "And don't think you can compel me to tell you anything, I ate some vervain earlier," he added.

Quinn studied him for a moment going over the situation logically, it would be simple to give him what he wanted and _hope_ that he simply wasn't making things up. But if he did _hear_ things, like he bragged about following him and finding out the information first hand would also be of benefit.

"Do we have a deal?" Artie asked, it was a fair trade. If even one drop of her blood could heal him.

"No _we_ _don't_. I don't know you. I don't trust withes on principal, and even if I did giving a witch your blood is giving them power over you. Even if you were being _completely_ _honest_ and even if _I wanted to_ help you, I _doubt_ my blood _or_ my brother's blood would heal you. Your body has already _healed_. It just healed incorrectly. Perhaps if you had gotten the blood of my kind soon after the initial trauma then you would have healed correctly and quickly, but your body _has_ _healed_." Quinn informed him. She wondered if siring him would fix the damage, it was a possibility. Though there was also the chance that it simply didn't fix what was wrong and he remained a vampire who was stuck to a wheel chair. It would be a death sentence in more ways than one.

It was too late to help him, there had been a chance that he could have walked again. It hurt more to know that there had been a chance. His mother had sworn that she had done everything, tried every spell and yet she had lied. And the anger bubbled up, magic couldn't heal him. The spirits hadn't _willed it_, fuck the spirits. Fuck the witches, and the wolves their intolerance had cost him. "Shelby—her name is Shelby. That's all I heard, some powerful witch from New York or something."

Quinn paused for a moment, she hadn't expected him to just spit it out like that. He was angry and bitter, at the witches, or at the knowledge that there was a good chance that he may never be able to walk again. She could hear her brother's irritating voice in her head telling her to at least try. He had given her information that she could use. It _wasn't_ an impossibility, her blood had healed people that she had stabbed before.

Artie exhaled and looked up at Quinn, "Thanks for letting me know—"

Quinn bit into her wrist her fangs tearing at the flesh and opening a vein as she moved making sure not to spill a drop as she grabbed Artie's head and tilted it back, forcing his mouth open as she let the blood fall into his mouth as the wound closed. Quinn watched Artie and looked at his legs, she didn't know what she expected. His foot to move would be nice, but nothing happened.

Artie pulled back when Quinn finally let him go coughing, he wanted to spit out the taste of blood that was now in his mouth but he didn't as he looked at Quinn and then at his legs. _Nothing_. He couldn't move them. The blood _hadn't_ worked. He put on a brave face and smiled at Quinn gratefully, he hadn't expected her to let him drink from her. "Thank you for trying—ow." Artie swore when Quinn jabbed him forcefully in the leg. "That _hurt_," he said looking up at her before he realized what he had just said. "That _hurt_!"

Quinn tilted her head, studying Artie. She truly hadn't believed it would work, there were things her blood couldn't do. If she gave it to someone who lost a limb. The limb would still be gone, but this had been the first time that she had attempted what she had. The muscles in Artie's legs weren't magically growing they remained atrophied from disuse, but the damage that had been done to his spinal cord had been fixed. Which suggested there was still some underlying trauma to _be_ fixed. He wouldn't be able to get out of his wheelchair and run a marathon let alone walk or even stand but she had given him hope. And there were now tears in his eyes and she frowned at this he was probably going to thank her or worse attempt to hug her. "It seems that there was still some trauma that needed to be fixed. I still don't trust witches and I did this because you gave me a name. If I find out that the name is useless I will simply _break your back_ again and stick you back in that chair." Perish the thought anyone thought she was nice, she could practically feel Sam's smile on her back from here and he wasn't even around. "And if someone _figures_ it out, you tell them that it was my brother," she threw in for good measure.

Artie nodded, as he watched Quinn getting ready to leave, "Quinn—_thank_ _you_. If you need information—or anything I can—don't hesitate to ask. _Thank you_." Artie repeated, but Quinn was already out the door and he wasn't sure if she could hear him or not as he touched his legs, he could _feel_ it. It had been the first time in eight years that he could feel his legs. He would be able to dance and run again—maybe not now but _someday_. Someday soon, he would be able to stand up. All he had said was a name—but she had no idea what it had meant to him. His mother had been wrong, it wouldn't be the first time. Not all vampires were evil.

* * *

><p>"So we get to see if they like to count and they like chocolate?" Brittany asked a grin on her face. "I wonder if those rings that they wear stops them from sparkling."<p>

Santana sighed, "This isn't twilight Brittany they don't sparkle. Apparently the vervain that was planted worked, Sam's down. And I don't think that they can compel us." The blank spot in her memory bothered her, she simply _couldn't remember_ and it bothered her. She was half tempted to ask Brittany if she knew something that would work. It felt weird and it was a violation, her memories should have been her _own_, but it was clear that she probably stumbled onto something big. She just couldn't remember what it was. "I can't talk Rachel out from this and Artie agreed. "We should attack them while she's alone."

"We can't our bites won't _work_," Finn reminded her and Santana growled at this.

Puck frowned as he looked between Santana and Finn for a moment, "We can't just _not_ show up. Rachel is my Jewish princess, and if they really are two badass vamps then she's going to need all the help in case they're just inviting the glee club over for a snack."

"Artie seems to think they're okay, and you even said that Sam didn't seem that bad you just don't like Quinn," Brittany pointed out and Santana frowned at this. "I think we should give them a chance, they can't hurt do their Jedi mind tricks on us. It's just painting Santana and I really want to meet a vampire. They can't _all _be bad."

"How stupid can you be they're _all bad_, Shelby told me so and she lives in New York, which has hundreds of vampires crawling all over the place. All those missing people all done because of vampires," Finn snapped at Brittany. Santana let out a low deep growl and Finn turned to her a sneer on his face, "You _know_ I'm right."

"That doesn't mean you should call Brittany stupid," Puck said immediately sticking up for Brittany and putting a hand on Santana's shoulder before the two of them decided to get into it _again_.

Santana bit down on her lip it was right there, the memories but she couldn't access them and it was driving her crazy. She slammed her hand into a locker, causing nearly everyone to turn to her. "We need to _do _something, there are going to be more vampires in Lima soon. Rachel and everyone we care about is in danger. They've probably _murdered_ _hundreds_ if not thousands of people." Again that itch at the back of her mind and she wanted to go punch Sam in the face, it hadn't been Quinn. It _had_ to be him and she wanted her memories back.

Puck frowned and scratched his head, "Think about it for a moment—didn't Rachel say that she invited Quinn over and she declined? I thought they couldn't enter a house without invitation and she was being invited. If she really wanted to hurt Rachel or any of us I'm sure they could have already."

Santana made a face, "We'll go and paint their house—and we'll play nice for now that's what our alpha said that we do. We aren't supposed to go after them and now we're protected from their fucking mind wiping ways. We have to go and protect our friends but we aren't going to do anything stupid like challenge them on their turf."

Finn wasn't pleased with this decision at all and he made himself taller trying to intimidate Santana, "We shouldn't even go if we convince everyone not to show up, then everyone is _safe_."

Santana moved slamming Finn against the locker, hard with one shove, "We're going, and that's final. Even if no one else shows up Rachel will and you're supposed to be her boyfriend so fucking support her. You should have been there yesterday with her not me, you knew she was going and you refused to go. I wasn't even invited and I went to make sure that Rachel was okay. So we're _going_, or are you okay with the fact that Rachel has shown more interest in Quinn than she has in your relationship in months."

Puck and Brittany immediately grabbed onto Santana and tried to pull her away but she didn't budge as she and Finn were locked in a staring contest which ended when Finn finally looked away and Santana let him go. Finn snarled at her but kept his head down.

Puck looked at Santana, "What are you going to tell your father? He's not going to be pleased with you going back there. He was furious with you for going in the first place, you shouldn't have gone without backup. They did something to your mind, what if it had been worse?"

"Finnept over there went to go suck up to my dad about challenging me again because that's clearly more important than protecting the girl you supposedly love," Santana said.

"I am protecting her. I _got _her that stuff to protect her from their mind tricks," Finn said defensively. "And I know I'd make a better leader than you," Finn snapped at Santana. "You're putting us all at risk."

"No, if I did stumble on something that I shouldn't have then they could have killed me, they didn't. They just took the memory from me. If they wanted to kill me, or Rachel they've had plenty of opportunity to do it. It was a gross violation but I'm still alive. We've all eating that vervain crap to make sure that it won't happen again and if Sam's not here then it means that it worked on one of them. So I think if we actually do something that we aren't supposed to then they will kill us so we go to their house and 'play nice' paint their shitty dump and go home everyone alive and Rachel none the wiser."

* * *

><p>Finn was furious as he paced in front of Shelby, she had wanted to be kept up to speed about everything that was happening and she didn't exactly look pleased with the information that Rachel was cozying up to Quinn. "We should simply stay away until we have a plan. I get that I <em>can't<em> tell Rachel and you don't want her to know but _how_ do I keep her safe? She told me that she couldn't wear the perfume because it was bothering some students—but I know it was because of Quinn."

Shelby watched as Finn paced around, wondering if this Quinn had placed a compulsion on Rachel before the vervain had taken affect. From the little she had heard about the situation and Miguel demanding that she go through with it when Santana had discovered the gap in her memory. "Maybe this is the way to _keep_ her safe. You should attend, if there is a way to kill them it's probably in that house. Santana might have found something. They compelled her to forget." She bit her lip, they were more powerful than she imagined. Vampires couldn't normally compel wolves and yet it had happened with Santana. "You need to go and you need to find a way to look around, if you see anything of importance then you need to bring it to me. We don't have the information on them we've looked through every book that we have and there is very little written about the original vampires. Think about it you could be the hero."

Finn nodded, she was right Santana had failed and if he found way to do what Santana couldn't then Miguel would have to give him another chance, then he would be able to bite Rachel and she'd finally be with him forever. She was his soul mate after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The glee club comes to help and things quickly go to shit, due to Finn's meddling. People get hurt. Secrets revealed an action packed chapter. Please review if you have a moment, I do like to hear from the people who enjoy this.<br>**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Will Finn die—now that is a question to be answered later, things need to build to a degree where every character death will be felt, if I'm going to kill a character off I want it to be good story telling I want you to sort of feel the loss. To be fair to Finn and Santana, all they've been told by Miguel by Shelby by nearly everyone is that ****_all_**** vampires are evil. Throw in the fact that Sam compelled Santana, and you do have a legitimate reason to hate their kind. This will be addressed at some point or another. Each of the originals will talk about their feelings on how they get turned, the events leading up to it. Will Finn have his moments where he's not necessarily an idiot? Yes, I mean probably. Is he going to be a main antagonist (not ****_the_**** main antagonist but a main antagonist)? Yes for both Santana and Quinn. I've already revealed some of the antagonists, or mentioned them. There will be more. Is he the ****_worst_**** character in this fic, as in is he unredeemable? I don't think so, it might just take him a bit longer to get over his hatred of vampires, after all this is ultimately a faberry fic. **

**Quinn has never ****_been_**** in love, she's not going to know how to handle what her feelings for Rachel are, when she does finally feel it, and things will be addressed with time. As it is right now Quinn feels something towards Rachel she has no idea what and she's thinking of excuses as to what it could be. **

**As for Sebastian—Sebastian is going to be ****_fun_**** to write, Sebastian Santana interactions are going to be fun to write. Sebastian everyone else interactions are going to be fun to write. Especially Sebastian/Kurt. He'll be showing up soon. As in possibly next chapter or chapter after that.**

* * *

><p>He had locked the door leading down to the basement, there would be no need to go into the basement, everything that they needed was in their brand new kitchen, he had even locked their refrigeration unit downstairs, they would need to leave Lima and start going to other blood banks in the surrounding area if they wanted to have a steady supply of blood. But for now they had enough blood to last for a month. He was better a bit rest and another supply of tasteless blood had done the trick, and Quinn now had a name. He wasn't sure <em>how<em> she got the name but there weren't any reports of massacres or disappearances so he was going to assume that nothing _bad_ had happened to anyone. His sister had a disgusted look on her face as she sucked on the blood bag.

Quinn finished the blood bag and tossed it aside, this seemed like a bad idea. Vampires and wolves didn't mix unless it was to kill each other. Having witches over was just bad sense and there were currently humans coming over as well. It was a first time for everything she supposed, and they had locked the basement door this time and she'd be keeping an _eye_ on Santana to make sure she didn't do any more snooping. "Is it too late to cancel?"

Sam glanced at his sister, "I went out and I bought donuts and coffee for everyone, the paints already out and you're the one who told Rachel yes. They are our guests, and they are helping us paint the house, whether we _needed_ their help or not."

Quinn scowled at this information, "There will be wolves and witches attending this, we must be aware that the witches don't plant anything in this house, as for the wolves. Hopefully, the bitch will keep her dogs in line. She doesn't want any bloodshed and Rachel isn't aware of what they are. So while I imagine she'll attempt to snoop again, if we keep an eye on her then everything should be okay."

Sam nodded, "The door to the basement is locked, and they shouldn't be able to disturb their slumber. Santana simply can't remember though I'm sure she's figured out by now that there is a blank spot in her memory by now. Though with the vervain coursing through her blood there is very little we can do to rectify that." Sam noticed Quinn about to protest this, "Ways that aren't barbaric and messy," Sam said as there was a loud knock on the door.

Both vampires moved appearing at the door in milliseconds as Sam opened the door smiling at the group of teenagers that was on their porch. "Welcome," he said taking a step back, "Thanks for helping us get this place fixed up. It's almost livable now," he said.

"Holy crap you guys could throw some awesome parties here," Puck said as he was the first one to enter the place.

Rachel was second and she rolled her eyes, "Noah they're fixing this place up, one of your parties would simply destroy all their hard work," Rachel glanced over at Quinn who was watching everyone enter, her intense gaze taking in everything.

"You have a lovely home," Mercedes said, taking everything in.

Sam had finally managed to refit the kitchen making modern though the place still needed a fresh coat of paint, nearly everything had been finished. New floors, new kitchen new light fixtures. The once decrepit house looked almost new. Rachel could barely believe she had just been here a week ago, clearly whoever they had hired had worked efficiently and fast. It was expensive material to, from the granite counter tops to the deep cherry red wood. Nearly all the furniture was covered in tarps and there were various paint cans about.

Sam nodded, "It was barely finished in time, and I had to supervise the repairs," he lied with ease. He motioned to the coffee and donuts on the island, there were three boxes of donuts just sitting there. "We really didn't know what to get you guys—so as thanks we'll totally take care of lunch for you, we can order in if you all agree to a place. Rachel said this was a team building exercise and we really are grateful for you helping us paint," Sam turned to Quinn who didn't look to be in the mood to say anything. "I'm Sam and this my younger sister Quinn."

Rachel immediately stepped in because she saw Santana and Quinn make eye contact, "You've met Santana, Finn. That's Brittany, Artie, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, and that's Noah though he insists on being called Puck for reasons that still make absolutely no sense to me," Rachel said in a hurried tone before Santana and Quinn started bickering again.

Sam moved to introduce himself to everyone personally shooting a quick glance over at his sister who reluctantly began to shake everyone's hands. "We should probably break up into teams," he glanced at Quinn. "We can switch every now and again so Quinn and I can get to know each of you better." Sam said it would give them some time to watch all of them.

"That's a perfect idea," Rachel said enthusiastically, Sam really seemed to be into the whole getting to know the glee club thing and she wondered what was going through Quinn's mind but she seemed to be doing okay, talking to Artie. Artie had been the happiest she'd ever seen him before, and he had been the most enthusiastic about helping. Kurt and Mercedes were busy looking over Sam who was talking to Mike and Tina, her plan was working.

* * *

><p>Rachel watched Quinn who was pouring some of the light green paint into a tray, there was something about Quinn that she could watch all day. There was no movement that she took that was wasted. "Have you finished the painting that you were working on?" she asked causing Quinn to look at her and once again that intense gaze was on her.<p>

"No," Quinn said before looking back at the paint tray. "The colors aren't right. I decided to start again. Once I get it right you'll see it," she admits after a moment as she went back to listening to the noise in the house as Santana and Brittany entered the room.

Santana watched Rachel for a moment before turning to Quinn, there had to be a way to get under her skin. She didn't know _why_ Quinn had chosen Rachel of all people to show an interest in. She needed to know that it wasn't _simply_ about Quinn wanting to use Rachel as a walking blood bag. At the very least Quinn hadn't been the one to _compel_ her, but it was clear that they were dangerous.

Brittany looked around the room, it was quiet and she could feel the tension in the room that seemed to grow when Santana and Quinn were in a room together. "Do you like to _count things_?" Brittany asked Quinn who turned to her, raising a brow as confusion crossed her face. "Count von Count likes to _count_ things, and Count Chocula really likes chocolate."

"The vampire on Sesame Street?" Rachel asked confused for a moment as Brittany nodded, she really had no idea how Brittany's mind worked at times and even Quinn seemed puzzled by her randomness. It did take some getting used to.

Quinn glanced over at Santana, it was obvious that Brittany knew what she was but she smelt _human_, which meant that she was probably a witch. She really strongly disliked witches but the question was almost childlike and the look that Brittany was giving her and Rachel was watching the interaction carefully. All attention on the room was on her, "I like to count _sometimes_." She did, the contests that she and Sebastian had about how many people they had killed.

Rachel beamed it wasn't the perfect answer but she had tried to get on with Brittany. It really could be the start of another one of her _excellent_ friendships, because Brittany smiled, "Quinn's not a vampire Brittany." Quinn gave her an amused look at this, "Vampires don't exist."

"Yes they do, it's like Santa Clause. He exists to," Brittany said as if it was obvious and Rachel smiled at her. Only Brittany could get away with talking about their secret world without anyone believing her, they simply thought that she was childlike or she was simply being Brittany.

"Well Quinn _can't_ be a vampire, I've seen her out in the sun. She doesn't have a coffin in her room, and I've seen her _eat_ food before. Plus she has a reflection," Rachel said in a matter of fact tone looking at Quinn who had an amused look on her face. "If you were a vampire you'd burst into flames in the middle of the day, or something."

Quinn was suddenly at a loss of something to say, as a vampire she wasn't bound to the rules and regulations that wolves and witches were bound to. Though they personally believed in discretion as well, technically she would be the authority on such matters as one member of the original family. Though informing someone that they were vampires usually led to one of two outcomes, panic or the desire to become a vampire. She didn't want to turn Rachel into a vampire, it would be simple to do so. If Santana could _keep_ this secret from Rachel then she would to—for now.

Rachel glanced over at Quinn wondering if they had offended her by calling her a vampire, but Quinn was moving and Rachel watched as Quinn began to paint. There was an introspective look on her face as she did so, this clearly wasn't painting an interesting landscape. They painted in quiet together for a while, before Santana grew bored and flicked some paint at Quinn letting the paint splatter against her shirt. "Santana—" Rachel said horrified. "We're supposed to be helping not—" Brittany chose that moment to turn around and drag the paintbrush along her cheek.

Quinn watched the mini paint war happen for a moment before Rachel looked at her, wondering why she wasn't joining in on the fun. It only took a moment before Rachel approached her and flicked her brush onto her getting her clothes messy and Quinn looked at her clothes for a moment before Rachel grinned her. This was supposed to be fun, something light and easy and Quinn watched as everyone was waiting for her to make a move to do _something_. Quinn took the roller in her hand and slowly dragged it up Rachel's shirt a smile playing on her lips, as Rachel's mouth dropped. "Everything looks a bit better with a bit of color." Quinn said after a moment only to have Rachel respond by flicking paint onto her face.

* * *

><p>Finn pointed at the door as they passed it, it was the only one that was locked he had checked and looked at Puck nodding at him. Puck frowned, Santana had said that they were going to stay out of it, to just paint their house and leave. But he was curious breaking and entering was his thing and they were in the house of the enemy. He didn't really care about Finn's plan to gain favor with Miguel, but Finn was his bro and he really wanted to take over the pack from Santana. It was a fruitless endeavor, Santana was simply—better than him. It was getting almost embarrassing at this point.<p>

He heard the door click open and he nodded at Finn, the job was done as he grabbed a paint can and headed back to where Sam had been busy fielding questions that Mercedes and Kurt were asking him. He nodded his head once at Finn hoping that nothing went horribly wrong before he went to go rejoin the group.

Finn stared at what he had found, or at the very least what Santana had found earlier and swallowed. He had known they were vampires but this was nearly too much. He opened a coffin, not bothering to look at the plaque on it only to find it empty. He moved the pillow aside but there was nothing to be found it was just an empty coffin. He wondered if this is where Quinn and Sam sleep each night.

He opens another one blindly and stumbles back, because Quinn is right there. But it's not Quinn, because Quinn's upstairs with Rachel and Santana, and she isn't in a white dress that looked like it was from a hundred years ago. He can't hear a heartbeat, and he can't hear any breathing or see her chest moving up and down. She's dead not a member of the undead just dead. Her skin is ashy grey and sunken in and he can see the veins around her eyes and all over her face. But there's a dagger in her heart and that's probably the weapon that will _kill_ Quinn and Sam and free Lima of this vampire problem. If he can bring them to Shelby, then he'd be a hero. Miguel would _have_ to allow him to challenge Santana again. He'd been working out, things would _have_ to go differently this time. He needed to win, he'd be able to turn Rachel into a wolf and she could finally be with him completely there was so much he wanted to show her.

He would beat Santana and things would go differently for him. He could finally bring Rachel into the fold and he'd be in charge. He grabs the dagger pulling it out. For a moment Finn worries that it's a terrible idea, there has to be a reason that Quinn and Sam have daggered these two vampires, but they're dead. He can at least hear a heartbeat from Quinn and Sam but with this corpse there is nothing no sound no breath sounds. He glances at the dagger, silver and some type of wood perhaps there was more. There had to be, and if there was he could bring them back to Shelby.

Finn opened the other coffin, it was empty, before he opened the last one. Noticing the young man who looked just as dead as the Quinn clone, he reached for the dagger. Two was most certainly better than the one dagger. He reached for it before he was slammed against a wall hard. Finn pushed back immediately groaning as the person stumbled back and he saw Quinn. His eyes flicked to the empty coffin that had once held her body and looked down at the dagger, he hadn't noticed that her heart had started beating and he growled making an attempt to move and catch her. But she had already moved faster than his eyes could track and he was on his knees. Her eyes were black, and the veins around her eyes were more pronounced as she bit into his neck. Her fangs tearing his flesh. It was white hot pain followed by her pulling back and hissing as his blood burned her. Finn grabbed his neck but he smirked at her, "It—" He didn't finish his words because the vampire spun around, her elbow slamming into his face as she struggled with the burn.

It burned, she needed blood and it _burned. _She needed to heal—to sleep but she needed blood. She hadn't had it in so long, and she needed to find some. Blood that didn't burn. Her hearing picked up several voices and footsteps and her nostrils flared with the scents of various teenagers upstairs and she began to move. She _hungered_ and there was food to be had.

* * *

><p>Quinn's eyes dilated the moment she smelt it, and dropped the paint brush, causing Rachel to glance at her. "<em>Shit<em>," she swore when she heard the hiss of pain. One of her siblings was awake and then the screaming was heard before she moved. Quinn turned to Santana, "Keep everyone in this room, and lock the door till I come back." she snapped at Santana as she moved. There was no time to pretend to be human and she used her speed and strength to move through the house, as the scent of different people's blood filled her nose.

She nearly slammed into Sam, as they tried to get into the room at the same time. "_You were supposed to be watching them_," Quinn hissed at him, too much noise. It hadn't been his fault, there was too much chatter in this house and unless they were paying attention it was almost impossible to pick sounds out of a crowd and maintain a conversation. Tina was on the ground the white paint mixing with the blood that was seeping from her neck and Quinn watched as her sister pulled back trying to get the blood out of her mouth. There was pain on her face and Quinn frowned moving to subdue her.

"Charlotte _stop_," Sam said trying to draw her attention, Charlotte turned to his voice as Quinn collided with her grabbing her. Sam moved as Charlotte shrugged Quinn off, this always happened when they were entrapped by their blood lust. Their strength seemed to be magnified and it was almost impossible to subdue them. Sam grabbed Charlotte's wrists trying to pull her away but it didn't work as she lashed out slamming her hand against him and pushing him back.

Quinn pounced again baring her own teeth and showing her true face, but Charlotte dodged and was out the door, before she could land. Quinn turned to Sam growling, "Get a blood bag ready, I'm going to stop her from _hurting_ anyone else." She didn't even wait for Sam to nod as she began to move. She hadn't wanted to wake Charlotte up any time soon, but it would be a pain to get her to sleep again. There was more screaming and yelling and Quinn speeds up as she sees Puck growling at her sister. He lunges at her and Charlotte twists out of the way and grabs him and bites into his neck with ferocity only to throw him aside as the blood burns. The damage she's taking only making her hungrier. "_Charlotte_. Stop." She hears the microwave going as Sam warms the blood up to a human temperature and she needs to keep her in this room. She needs to get her away from Kurt and Mercedes who are moving away from the blood drenched vampire fear in their eyes.

It's a mess, and they can't wipe their memories and her sister is hurting as Charlotte tries to move to Kurt and Mercedes. Quinn moves to intercept her as Mike enters the room, "What's going on?"

The distraction is enough as Quinn steps in front of Kurt and Mercedes as Charlotte switches targets grabbing Mike as she moves and bites into him as Quinn moves again. Grabbing her sister by the hair and yanking her back forcefully, pulling her onto the ground. The jolt as they hit the hardwood floors separates them and Charlotte is up and moving again out the room. It hurts but it isn't enough to deter her, or stop her. Quinn smells it a second later, it's Rachel's scent and she hears Santana bitching at Rachel and she's up moving as fast as she can.

It's a blur of movement to the naked human eye as Quinn runs up the stairs where there is more screaming and her sister still locked in that bloodlust has bared her teeth at Santana who has stepped in front of Rachel and Brittany. Quinn doesn't hesitate as Charlotte moves going for Rachel, she can smell it to. Her blood smells delicious and Quinn hears Rachel scream as she wraps her arms around her and carries her out of the room as Charlotte slams into the wall, her control over her body failing. "_Sam_."

The ding of the microwave is heard and Sam is moving again as he passes Quinn who is halfway down the stairs with Rachel in her arms. Quinn finishes running down the stairs and places Rachel down. She should really explain because Rachel has a panicked look on her face but there is currently a vampire in the midst of bloodlust upstairs and she can hear Santana growling and the scuffle of feet as Sam tries once again to subdue her. She's upstairs in a blink of an eye and slams into her sister slamming her into a wall forcefully. Sam's at her side as Quinn grips Charlotte's neck squeezing it tightly.

Sam doesn't hesitate to move slamming the blood bag into Charlotte's mouth as she hisses at Quinn and squeezes letting the blood fill her mouth. He can see her attempting to spit it out, it really does taste horrible but he continues to squeeze until the bag is empty. She's drinking it now as he watches the blood lust fade from her eyes, her true face getting hidden as Quinn finally lets her go. "_Charlotte_," Sam says gently, "It'll be okay," his voice is soothing as he looks at Quinn.

Charlotte finally spits out the blood bag and blinks, gagging, "What the _bloody_ hell is that?" There is a rich accent in her voice and she turns to look at Santana who is still baring her teeth her body all tense and ready to strike. "Why is there a wolf _here_? Why are you wearing such god awful clothing—" Charlotte flicked her eyes towards Brittany and then Sam before finally her hazel eyes resting on her older sisters. "_How long_?" Her tone is annoyed and yet it's cool at the same time.

"You were sleeping for a hundred years—" Sam said and Charlotte didn't let him finish as she moved to attack Quinn. Sam grabbed onto her, "Charlotte _you made a mess and you hurt people_. Our _guests_. Your talk can wait, we need to tend to our guests some of which are _human_." Sam glanced at Santana who backed away from him. "Gather your wolves and keep them here. You're the ones that dosed the water with vervain we can't wipe their memories of your attack."

"_My attack? _We didn't do _shit_," Santana said pointing at Charlotte who dragged her tongue along her lips slowly. There were two of them. Santana could feel a headache coming on. "_She attacked first_."

"She was awakened because _the giant Neanderthal_ woke her up. Do you just go around _touching_ things that you don't understand? You're lucky that it was Charlotte instead of Sebastian, everyone in this house would have ended up dead before we could have finished subduing him," Quinn pinched the bridge of her nose and looked at Charlotte who was staring at her angrily. "You betrayed me and you were going to _leave_, you broke your _promise_."

Charlotte stared at her twin for a moment, "I wouldn't have needed to if you just let me _be _happy."

"He was going to leave the moment he was turned, he was _using_ _you_ for eternal life. I _protected you_," Quinn argued immediately.

"Not _now."_ Sam snapped at the two of them and they both turned to him. "We need to start helping the people you injured." He pinched the bridge of his nose, "Quinn's room is the one with the paintings in it, put on something that doesn't make you look like you are an axe murderer and we're going to have to admit what we are." Charlotte opened her mouth to argue, "_Charlotte_ now." Charlotte gave him a dirty look but she was gone after a second.

Quinn turned to Santana who had watched the exchange with mild interest, "Go pick up your wolves, and tell them to meet us in the kitchen. Who _doesn't_ know," Quinn said looking at Brittany who seemed rather calm at the fact that they were vampires, the panicked expression gone as Charlotte had calmed down.

Santana growled, not appreciating Quinn's tone as she blew a strand of hair out of her face, "Rachel, Mike, Tina, Mercedes and Kurt. Artie and Brittany are witches. I knew this was a bad idea."

"What was a terrible idea is that you don't seem to have control over your wolves. Head _bitch_ indeed," Quinn sneered and Brittany and Sam immediately stepped in. Brittany holding Santana back as Sam held Quinn from attacking.

"_Enough_, you both can smell the fear and we're going to need to work together to get them to calm down," Sam said as Charlotte appeared wearing a pair of jeans and a shirt.

Brittany looked at Quinn and Sam for a moment studying them, as Quinn strained against Sam not all that hard as Santana pulled against her grip. "So you _don't sparkle_." Both vampires stopped and turned to her incredulity at the sound that she sounded terribly disappointed at this. Charlotte just looked confused at the reference.

* * *

><p>Panic and pandemonium was in the house and it took Santana's harsh tone as she rounded up everyone, "You two have a first aid kit?" She could smell the fear and even Rachel was for once speechless at the turn of events. Quinn had ordered her sister to stay in her room until she was called for and for a moment, a split moment it looked like a fight was going to break out between them. The relationship was strained and if Charlotte had betrayed her twin once before it was probably going to happen again.<p>

Quinn gave Santana a dry look as she dropped Finn like a ton of bricks onto the ground, Sam had made her promise not to kill anyone. She had taken the dagger from him and once again locked the doors. They were going to need to invest in a vault at this rate, or they'd have another incident on their hands. "We can heal them ourselves wolf, though not him. He made this mess."

Santana rolled her eyes, she didn't disagree with that. Finn did _cause_ this incident, they hadn't been in any danger and his meddling had created this gigantic problem that they now faced. Rachel was staring at her, still speechless and she could hear all the unasked questions that she was going to be assaulted with when they were alone.

"What the _hell_ was that? You _have an evil clone_ living in your basement?" Puck snapped at Quinn angrily.

"The correct term is identical twin, and now that Charlotte has fed she isn't a threat to you," Sam said holding up his hands trying to diffuse the situation.

Santana snorted at this, "Of course she's still a threat she's a _vampire_," she hissed at Sam who flicked his eyes towards her. "You're all threats—"

"What are you talking about?" Mercedes demanded to know, most of the glee club members weren't freaked out. Even Artie seemed rather blasé about the whole thing. They had just been _attacked _by a—"Vampire? Vampires don't exist."

Sam was about to say something when Quinn simply popped her fangs showing her true face to everyone, there was a collective gasp and he watched as the people who weren't aware of their secret world stumbled backwards. There was fear, "_Stop that_, we aren't trying to frighten them. You are perfectly safe—with _us_." He glared at Quinn who rolled her eyes.

"Vampires _can't_ exist, that's just some movie make up trick and—" Kurt blinked because Sam was now behind him—he couldn't even track the movement it was like teleportation.

"Vampires are real, we need blood to survive—" Quinn said looking over at Rachel to see what her reaction was. It was a positive sign that she hadn't gone to check on Finn who really was just a useless blob on the ground.

"I've seen you _eating food_," Mercedes looking at Sam. "I've seen your teeth they aren't fang-like."

"We _need_ blood to survive and so long as we have blood everything works just like a human, we can eat. We can sleep, we can have sex," this finally seemed to catch Rachel's attention and she turned to Quinn coming out of her shock.

"You can't be _vampires_, I saw you in the sun," Rachel says finally coming to. "And you—when were you going to tell me this? Were you only interested in me because of my blood—were you going to kill me and drain me? How _old _are you—you never told me you had an identical twin." Every conversation that she had with Quinn went through her head. "Did you do some mind control on _Karofsky _to get him to apologize?"

Quinn tilted her head, wondering where to start. "We can walk in the sun. I thought that you'd figure it out _once_ I compelled Karofsky, I thought you knew about _our_ world."

"Why would I _know_ about _your_ _world_?" Rachel asked throwing up her hands frustrated at this.

"Because you hang out with a bunch of werewolves, how was I supposed to know that they didn't tell you? I thought I'd give you a little push without saying it and you didn't know, which is when I figured out that _head_ _bitch_ over there didn't tell you that she was a werewolf. You certainly didn't know you were dating a dog, an idiotic dog who put everyone at risk with his sheer stupidity. And then there's Fido over there," Quinn said pointing at Puck who looked offended.

Rachel blinked and turned on Santana who immediately put her hands out in front of her, "_You didn't tell me_—what do you mean that I'm dating a dog—Finn's a werewolf? Is that why you?" Her brain began to hurt and she put her hands to her temple taking a deep breath. This was supposed to bring the glee club closer together but apparently people were hiding things from her.

"I'm a witch and so is Artie—well he doesn't practice magic but he _could_," Brittany said waving her hand at Rachel.

"Rachel—there are rules and we couldn't tell you. I wanted to, you're like one of my best friends but there are _rules_," Santana said after shooting Quinn a look, she hadn't wanted Rachel to find out this way. She hadn't wanted Rachel to find out at all. She couldn't lose her best friend to a secret like this, it was she worked so damn hard to make sure Finnept didn't turn her.

"Well it certainly explains a lot," Rachel said after a moment giving Santana a weak smile. She was in too much shock to get _angry_ that her best friend had kept something this _huge_ from her. Vampires existed and so did werewolves and witches, it was a lot to take in and she looked at Quinn, well it explained certain things about her. "_You're a vampire_." Quinn nodded, "And you're entire family are a bunch of _vampires_?" Quinn nodded again. "You drink blood—I've seen your reflection. Your sister attacked us."

"The dog you call a boyfriend woke her up, we kept the basement locked for a reason. Charlotte and Sebastian were sleeping, and he _woke_ them up. They've been sleeping for decades. It's one thing if a human does it but one would think that a werewolf knows better than to go disturbing the sleep of a vampire. Or touching things when you have no clue what they are." Quinn pointed at him. "He'll be fine, eventually. Charlotte is _sorry_, for the scare she gave you. She was hungry and she needed blood, which is why she attacked." She could hear her sister snort at this. She wasn't sorry at all for hurting him.

Sam nodded, "We can heal you of your wounds if you want, but it will require you drinking our blood which is completely clean. As squeamish as it seems it will make your wounds as if it never happened," Sam popped his fangs and bit his finger. The movement was quick as he dropped just one drop of blood onto the tongues of those that had been injured. It was enough as their wounds began to heal right in front of everyone's eyes.

"You really are vampires," there was still some hesitation in Rachel's voice before she paused for a moment, there had been plenty of people to choose from and yet their sister had basically stopped from her attack each time. "Why didn't she just—feed I don't understand she attacked so many people when I thought all she needed was blood." Rachel finally turned to look at Finn, Sam hadn't healed him and he was kind of just lying there. His neck was a mess but the blood wasn't flowing anymore and she frowned he was a werewolf just like Santana. It would certainly explain a lot—actually it practically explained why he and Santana were always getting into it.

"Because the witches and the wolves are trying to force us to leave by _starving_ us out," Quinn said turning to Santana.

"You _hurt_ innocent people," Santana shot back before pointing at Sam. "He messed with my mind. _My mind_. You're _dangerous_."

"This coming from the _mutt_ who howls at the moon," Quinn said dryly. Immediately Sam placed a hand on her shoulder to prevent her and Santana from coming to physical blows. It wouldn't end well for Santana.

"Enough," Sam said with another sigh. "Before you two decide to have some beat down on each other I need to remind you that we have _humans_ in the room. So behave yourself." He turned his attention to Mercedes who looked about ready to bolt. "I promise you that no more harm will befall you in this house. This was a tragic accident, and it won't happen again. Charlotte will apologize to you once she's finished adapting to this time period. "

"Does this mean you won't be joining glee club?" Rachel asks after a moment.

"Rachel—they're vampires. We need to get some _holy_ water and some crosses—" Mercedes began, though she had no idea what to do about the werewolves.

"You've known Santana for years and she hasn't hurt anyone, I'm going to give Quinn the benefit of the doubt—she did save me and I do believe them when they say it was an accident," Rachel said with a roll of her eyes. "Besides I doubt that holy water is going to work with them let alone crosses."

"What do you mean Santana hasn't hurt anyone, she broke Azimio's arm last year," Kurt pointed out.

Rachel opened her mouth to defend Santana's actions but she closed them for a moment, her friend did have a temper. "She did that to protect the glee club, she has never hurt me or you before. We're a _family_ and this is glee nothing changes because we found out that werewolves, vampires and witches exist. I'm sure we have questions but perhaps we should all just take a break. Maybe we should just call it a day and let this all—sink in." Rachel glanced at Santana and then back at Quinn, "Is _this_ why you two hate each other? Is there some sort of werewolf vampire war that I don't know about?" There was a story there, one that she would need to know.

Santana flicked her eyes towards Kurt and Mercedes choosing not to answer that question. She focused on Mercedes she seemed to be taking this harder than anyone else. "You two can't start running your mouths on this—this has remained a secret for years. _Trust me_ when I say you really _don't_ want to be the people who start babbling about vampires and werewolves existing."

"Why because if we talk you're going to kill us?" Kurt challenged Santana, before realizing that he was in a room with two vampires, several werewolves and two witches. He hadn't even known his step brother was a werewolf.

Santana rolled her eyes, "Who do you think is going to believe you?" Killing them was an option on the table and she'd make damn sure it wasn't _the_ option. It would be simpler if Quinn and Sam could simply _erase_ their memories. It was a neat trick to have in your arsenal and it made sense as to why they had remained so quiet.

"You still want us to join your glee club?" Quinn asked a confused look on her face.

Rachel bit her lip, she saw Santana shake her head no. Santana had made her position clear on the matter of Quinn days ago, and now she suddenly understood why. There was so much she wanted to know about Quinn, so much confused her. "Will we be in any _danger_?"

"They're _vampires_ we got attacked because one of them _lost their shit_. Of course we're going to be _in danger_, being here _puts us in danger_," Santana pointed out. "They _feed_ on humans."

Rachel glanced over at Santana, "I believe them when they say that _this_ was an accident, and if they didn't _care_ then Quinn and Sam wouldn't have tried to save us. I just found out that you're a werewolf and while that explains some of your many personality—quirks that I have come to love, it's not as if you aren't as _dangerous_ as Quinn and Sam."

Quinn paused for a moment, she hadn't wanted Rachel to get hurt. "No harm will come to you from me or my siblings so long as we don't feel _threatened_, and provided the wolves stop _touching_ things that they don't understand. There is a reason we _lock_ things away. It was ultimately to keep you safe." The last thing they needed was the disappearance of teenagers on their watch.

"Don't blame this on us," Santana said glancing down at Finn, it really was his fault, this was his mess but she'd still defend him. She'd deal with him later and in private, her father wasn't going to be _pleased_ that their secret had been exposed.

Finn finally sat up and looked around at everyone, the vampires looked unimpressed and even Santana and Puck looked to be slightly annoyed at what had happened. His neck still throbbed and he could feel the hot sharp pain of Charlotte's fangs biting into him and he looked up at Rachel, opening his mouth to say something to her.

"Don't say a word _Finnept_, because of your fuck up now everyone in glee club knows and you put them all in danger," Santana hissed at him annoyed.

Finn glances over at Rachel, who finally turned to look at him, "I wanted to tell you—" he said lamely before glaring at Quinn. "They're _vampires_, and she _attacked_ _me_. They're dangerous. We need to get out of here," Finn said in a panicked tone.

"The only thing that was dangerous here was simple stupidity. A trait which you seem to have in spades. _You_ caused this," Quinn said, Sam had pointed out that murdering the glee co-captain in front of his friends was probably not the best way to insist that they weren't in any danger.

Rachel bit her lip and looked down at Finn, "Quinn _saved_ me, and they explained what happened or at least some of it. What were you looking for anyway? You had no right to be snooping around in their house, it's _rude_ and you _knew_ what they were and you put everyone at risk."

"I was looking for a way to _kill them_," Finn said pointing at Quinn who raised a brow at this. "You _don't_ know what they're capable of, I've heard the stories of the vampires. _I know what you are_."

Quinn tilted her head to Sam, "If he starts quoting Twilight at me—I can't be held responsible for my actions." Sam snorted at this.

"Yes they're vampires and you're a werewolf, Brittany and Artie are witches. It's a lot to take in," Rachel said rubbing her head. "You've been dating me for a year and this isn't something you could have mentioned? I get that Santana said there were rules—what do you mean you were trying to _kill_ them?"

"I was trying to protect you," Finn said stubbornly, "Before she used her mind control to make you her blood slave—or she kills you because she's bored."

"I don't know what a blood slave is," Sam said looking at Quinn. He took it back he probably should have let Quinn kill him they probably could have blamed it on Charlotte's rampage.

Rachel opened her mouth and then closed it, she couldn't deal with this today. "Finn I think you should leave—you were planning to kill Quinn and Sam who have been nothing but nice to me, to _protect_ me?"

"Before she _killed _you and sired you," Finn said defensively.

Rachel looked over at Quinn who looked absolutely bored by these accusations, "Were you going to kill and sire me?"

"Do you want to be a vampire?"

"No?"

"Then no," Quinn responded bluntly.

"Don't be a fucking hypocrite Finnept," Santana said and everyone turned to her. There had been no proof that Quinn wanted to turn Rachel. She had the opportunity she wasn't sure _what it_ took to become a vampire but Quinn hadn't been the one to go and bite Rachel without her permission. "For once I'm going to side with the blood-suckers on this one, they _haven't_ done anything. I want them gone just as much as you did but I _told_ you not to snoop around."

Rachel looked over at Santana there was something that she wasn't telling her and right now all she wanted was to go to sleep and pretend that this was one vivid dream, "Perhaps you should go Finn—I'll talk to you about your behavior later. I don't think you're welcome here anymore and I think we're pushing on their hospitality. Perhaps it'll be best if we all take a break. Clearly basic trust exercises aren't going to _fix_ this."

"I think they're good people and I think they should _stay_," Artie said speaking up causing Rachel to turn to him confusion on her face. "They are _good_ people and I think they should stay in glee club. They have my vote."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aftermath is next chapter as Santana makes plans, Rachel asks Quinn a hundred questions, Quinn and Charlie go at it. Maybe some other characters as well. Anyway please review<br>**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Okay I repeat that once again that this story is a faberry, do not get on my case about how 'mean' Quinn is to Rachel in this chapter, it's not going to be ****_easy_**** for Quinn. Faberry is the endgame, they will have sex, they will get together it's ****_not_**** going to be smooth sailing. Don't tell me how much you dislike Quinn's personality in this, because it's going to be complicated. More of her history will be revealed, and you're going to see why she is the way she is. Until then just sit tight. **

**Also the violence that Quinn and Charlie will display in this chapter, it's how the original family settles their differences. They are violent with each other it's nowhere near healthy but they can't die. Even Sam who is the moral voice will do it when the need arises. I've stated simply and I've stated plainly that how they view things is ****_different_****, things that you might not see as forgivable they will forgive because it is who they are. The original family is all sorts of dysfunctional. **

**As for the Charlie bashing. Charlie isn't the same character she was in the last story, her role is different. Does she love Quinn? Yes. But how the original family views love is incredibly warped to begin with and she's going to do things to hurt Quinn. So yes I get you hate her, but I'm tired of hearing the ****_super_**** Charlie complaints when this story is really just in its infancy. I'm not pretending she isn't important, I said she was at the very beginning. There are a lot of storylines and arcs in this story. They will intersect at some point. Now will some storylines feature heavily on Charlie? ****_Yes_****. But the same could be said about Sam and Sebastian. There is no ****_better twin_**** right now and you need to know that I do know what I'm doing. **

**Now if it comes to the idea that you think Charlie is anywhere close to amazing and loveable and loves her twin so much despite the fact that I have stated on several occasions that Charlie betrayed both Quinn and Sam, then mention it. That's constructive, but telling me before I've even written anything or even shown what her role in the story will be isn't constructive. I've already gotten hate for how I portray Quinn, I got it in the first chapter. I haven't even begun to show Quinn at her worst yet. Again this story is going to be massive, the characters will evolve some faster than others. Quinn will do things that I'm sure will break your heart, or get you angry. Characters will die, every member of the originals will do something that ****_should _****make you angry. Quinn isn't perfect I will not portray her to be so, and this is really the last time I'm going to say this. No one in this story is perfect. **

* * *

><p>"Can I meet her? Your twin?" Rachel asked, she was currently alone with Quinn they had basically given up on the attempt to paint the house while everyone had just asked Quinn and Sam as many questions as they could think of. She still had so many to ask Quinn.<p>

Quinn looked up at the ceiling, her sister was pacing bored and quite possibly hungry. She _knew_ her twin had smelt it, she had gone straight for Rachel. "Not right now, she needs to adapt to this era, and she might still _hunger_."

Rachel nodded, that made sense to her and she studied Quinn who was busy putting things away. Her mind was still reeling as she thought about the new information. Santana was a werewolf, so was Finn and Puck. Brittany and Artie were witches. "Vampires—I still don't understand. I thought that stuff was all fake. Like Dracula—was Dracula real? Was he the first vampire in existence?"

"We believe in discretion, it's how we've survived for as long as we have. We hide in plain sight. The wolves can smell us and it makes them anxious. As for whether or not Dracula was real? Not to my knowledge, I did read the initial book with my siblings. It was—amusing, very unrealistic to some degree."

Rachel nodded listening carefully, "So vampires can walk around in the sun? I thought they were creatures of the night. I guess a lot of the lore surrounding your kind is simply that just stories?"

Quinn flicked her hazel eyes to Rachel, "Yes it is. Though some of it is true—I'm—my family is just different. Bibles and crosses do nothing. I have walked into a church, I have touched the bible and nothing happened. I have read several religious texts it didn't burn. We _hunger_ for blood, we need it to survive. You've seen my reflection in the mirror, my heart still beats, and my senses are _heightened_." Quinn said going over the check list in her head. "We don't sparkle, but so long as we _feed_, our bodies work just like a normal humans."

Rachel nodded, "So if werewolves exist and _vampires_, and witches does that mean that other creatures exist as well? Demons? Angels? Fairies—does Santa Clause actually exist? What about unicorns—have you _seen_ a unicorn? Is there a secret school for wizards like in Harry Potter? Do _giants exist?_ Are all these stories based on _some_ truth?" Brittany had been obsessed with Harry Potter she'd gone through a phase. It suddenly made sense. A lot of things that Brittany had been saying over the years suddenly made sense. Quinn stared at Rachel and she watched as the singer flushed embarrassed by her excitement. "Brittany loves Harry Potter, and she made us watch it over again."

"Do unicorns exist?"

Rachel noted the tone of amusement in Quinn's voice. "Okay so unicorns clearly don't exist, but what about a secret school for wizards—or in this case witches. I'd want to go to Hogwarts—I took several tests, most of them said I'd be in Gryffindor. Brittany would be in Hufflepuff, Santana could go either way—Slytherin or Gryffindor but _still_. You're a vampire—I should probably focus my questions on vampire lore. How _old_ are you? A few hundred years old—I mean you all clearly got turned rather young—who was your sire. Do sire bonds exist?"

"I—"

"I'm sorry that was probably rude—" Quinn moved again gently placing a finger on Rachel's lips gently quieting her.

"I've never met anything that didn't fall into one of those three categories. In some places around the world _demon_ is what they'd call a vampire or a werewolf or even a witch. I'm sure there are probably _other_ things and people in our world I simply haven't come across them yet. Magic _exists, _which means that the rules will always change. The only constant about magic is that there is always a price."

"You were a witch?" Rachel asked surprise in her voice.

"My_ mother_ was. I was like Artie, I never practiced. Magic runs in family bloodlines. If you have a witch somewhere in your bloodline then you are, for all intents and purposes have the potential to become a witch. The rule of thumb Rachel is that you don't make deals with witches, as much as Santana wants to claim that we are a danger, you need to know that magic is more of a threat than we are. So don't go making deals with witches no matter how much you may want to. The price may not be worth it." It was a warning but Rachel was new and she needed to know of the dangers.

Rachel nodded, it was a warning and she was sure that Santana was going to give her a list of things that she needed to be wary for. "So if I invite you over to my house—?"

"Inviting me into your house just once, means that I will always be able to enter the house so long as you live there, or your parents own the house. You will not be able to disinvite me and I will be able to come and go as I please. A tip—do not invite me or any other vampire into your house unless you _fully_ and I mean _fully_ trust them Rachel."

"Well I trust you, and I really would—"

Quinn held up her hand she couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Rachel you _just_ found out about the existence of a supernatural community, one that is always in some form of war or another. I _just said _do not invite me or any other vampire into your house unless you _fully_ trust them. You don't _know_ me, you barely know your best friend who turned out to be a werewolf. My sister just _attacked_ you, don't be silly and think that because I am speaking to you like this, I am always in control."

Rachel frowned for a moment, thinking over what Quinn said. "I'm not inviting some strange vampire over I'm inviting you and Sam over to my house Quinn. If you truly wished to harm me you could do it right now, or even if I was in my house, there are ways to cause me harm while I was hiding in it. I'm sure you could think of several and I'd have to leave the house eventually. I _trust_ you like I trust Santana."

Quinn stared at Rachel for a moment and closed her eyes. "You're an _idiot_." Quinn stands up quickly, humans are stupid and Hollywood has rotted Rachel's mind.

Rachel isn't particularly offended, Santana's said worse to her and called her worse on a day to day basis, but she smiles a bit. "I understand the danger, but you aren't a _strange_ vampire. You're a vampire who is taking the time to try and show me how dangerous she is. That's why I trust you. You didn't want to come to my house when we first met, and that says more to me than you should know. Thank you for protecting me Quinn—" Quinn bared her fangs at Rachel, but Rachel didn't seem to flinch. "You aren't going to get rid of me that easily Quinn—you did promise to join glee club."

"I'm a vampire—" Quinn pointed out.

"Apparently the vast majority of the glee club is a supernatural creature of some sort. So that's not actually a valid excuse," Rachel interrupted with a small smile. "Glee club is meeting Monday, after school. You and Sam _need_ to join."

"Yes I don't trust witches, or the wolves plus your boyfriend probably has fleas," Quinn pointed out.

"Finn—" Rachel began about to defend her boyfriend but there was nothing to say, she couldn't think of one thing to say in his defense his behavior had been abhorrent.

"Came to my house and attempted to _steal_ from me Rachel, and he openly admitted that he wanted to kill my brother and me," Quinn pointed out in a bored tone. "That perfume that he gave you wasn't just a gift, because even though it seems he has the intelligence of a rock, it was another attack. We can't _feed_, the wolves and the witches dosed the water supply with vervain which is a weakness of ours. It won't kill us but imagine drinking a cup of battery acid. We can't compel, which means we can't get blood from the blood bank. So yes I don't trust your boyfriend or the wolves."

Rachel frowned so much information was being thrown at her, and she wasn't sure what to make of it. But this was ridiculous, "This could be the perfect way to broker peace between the different supernatural communities. Glee club is inclusive to all and I'm sure once you get to know Santana you'll change your mind. She's loyal and she's protective, I assure you that her bark—I've been saying that for years and the irony just hit me." Rachel said after a moment and Quinn's lips twitched upwards. "Is her bark worse than her bite?"

"How have you managed to survive this long when you've been surrounded by wolves and witches? A werewolf bite can turn you. However I can hear Santana is informing me that she'll be the one to tell you about the wolves."

Rachel looked around Santana wasn't even in the room, "You have telepathy?"

Quinn moved again adjusting herself so she was right in front of Rachel, "Rachel you don't expect me to tell you all my secrets on day one do you?"

Rachel swallowed Quinn was close and that intense gaze of hers meeting her eyes, and she could see the different shades of green and slight brown in Quinn's eyes. Quinn's lips were twisted upwards she was teasing her, and she could see Quinn's fangs. She had to wonder if the stories were true, she could have asked Quinn but that seemed rather forward and she flushed which immediately made Quinn pull back, which confused her to no end. "No—but Santana's not here, she left. Does it only work with other supernatural creatures—?"

"Santana is outside, and I can hear her, just like she can hear this conversation," Quinn tilted her head to the side. "Brittany and Artie will give you a crash course in being a witch and Santana will teach you about being a werewolf." Quinn flicked her eyes back to Rachel, "The only thing you need to know about wolves is that they are basically like dogs, just buy them a chew toy at the pet store and scratch behind their —she's yelling now."

Rachel bit her lip, it was faint inside the house but she could hear Santana's speaking loudly in Spanish. She recognized some of the threats. "I should go before your neighbors call the police. Please think about joining glee club. It could be a step towards peace."

* * *

><p>Sam knocked on the door where the youngest of the family was currently sitting reading a book that had been on Quinn's shelf, for now she would need to get caught up with society. A hundred years had been a long time, and <em>tact<em> seemed to be lacking in the family. "Charlotte," he said softly and his sister turned to him.

"You took her side," Charlotte responds and her tone is petulant. "You _always_ take her side."

"As do you when it suits your needs," Sam reminds his sister, "You _disappointed_ her, yet she still took care of you. She still brought you everywhere she went she _never_ left you Charlotte. You betrayed me sister you betrayed everything that we stood. You threw away our pact and I still don't understand for what. What could possibly possess you to do so? We are a family."

Charlotte looked at him studying her eldest brother. She wasn't mad at him not truly, yet she wasn't in the mood for her brother's holier than thou speeches, and his endless disappointment. "For all your talk about _family_ Samuel, our brother still sleeps. Spare me your righteous indignation." Sam hissed at her, "I was in that box for a hundred years. Locked away—"

"She was thinking about removing the dagger Charlotte, she missed you. She missed you terribly she is angry and she is disappointed but Quinn has never once stopped loving you. This is our chance to rebuild and our sister will _forgive you_, she has always forgiven you. She has always protected you always and forever." Sam interrupted. "You _betrayed us_, you betrayed _me_. For your own _selfish_ reasons Charlotte, and your only concern is _how long_ you were kept locked away. Being protected by Quinn who has protected you, who has never once _left your side._ You _broke our pact_—" Sam saw Charlotte move as she grabbed him by the neck slamming him hard against the wall. "You _betrayed me_," he finishes. He doesn't make a move to strike at her or push her off. "Always and forever Charlotte, family above all. You _swore to it_, you swore to her that you'd always have her back."

Charlotte didn't hesitate as she snapped his neck watching as he fell to the ground, she exhaled slowly. "I _never_ broke our pact," she says as she looks at his still body for a moment. He'll heal, they always do, she doesn't want to hear Sam preaching morality at her, or informing her how disappointed he is at her.

* * *

><p>Santana was fidgeting when Rachel finally left the house, she could hear every conversation. It was interesting to hear the family drama it could be used but Rachel had been alone with Quinn for an extended time and she was worried. Sure she hadn't heard Quinn attack her but she wasn't going to let Quinn take one of her best friends away. Sure she was dangerous but she'd never hurt Rachel, and she wasn't going to let Quinn imply that she would. She watched as Quinn walked Rachel to the door and Rachel seemed fine as she walked down the front steps. Santana's eyes met Quinn's and Quinn raised a brow but went back into her house. This was all <em>her<em> fault—that was unfair this was all Finn's fault and Puck's she was going to _murder_ them. "Rachel—you know we wanted to tell you. Brittany and I both wanted to tell you but there are rules and we couldn't just tell you—"

Rachel held her hands up interrupting Santana, "I understand why it needed to be kept a secret. I'm disappointed that I didn't know about this side of you and Brittany I thought that we told each other everything—there isn't anything else that you aren't telling me is there?"

Santana opened her mouth, she knew where Rachel's mother was. She knew that Rachel had the potential to be a witch, she knew a lot of things that she could tell Rachel but there wasn't "There are things that I still can't tell you Rachel, and it's not that I don't want to. I can't disobey a direct order from my alpha. But I can talk about the wolves now and I can point them out so you know. Now that you know there is a lot that I can tell you, same with Brittany. If you still want to be our friends—"

"Santana I've known you since you were six, we've been friends since then. I'm not going to abandon you all because you turn into a wolf every now and again. I mean Quinn's a vampire, Brittany's a witch. It's quite a bit of information to take in, and we're still friends. When were you bitten?" Rachel asked brightly.

Santana smiled, curiosity was good. "I wasn't bitten, I was born a werewolf. Finn and Puck _weren't_ born with it they got attacked by a member of our pack and they both turned. They are considered mutts to the pack, anyone who isn't born with it is considered a mutt." Santana said and Rachel nodded.

"Is it like Quinn and Hollywood totally made a mess of the mythology behind your kind?" Rachel asked. "I mean Quinn can walk in the sun—"

"That's a Quinn and Sam thing, according to my father vampires shouldn't be able to walk in the sun. I don't know how she can and I doubt she's going to tell me how she can," Santana said crossing her arms over her chest and looking at the door. "Most of the stories are relatively true, we're not as mysterious as vampires. Silver doesn't work on us, no idea where idea came from. Rachel I don't think you understand how dangerous Quinn and vampires are."

"I understand the danger, but you're dangerous and so is Finn and Puck. Speaking of Finn where is _he_? What he did in that house and what he said was simply abhorrent, he went into their house to _steal_ something and he wants to kill them. I understand that there's a war but maybe you just need to understand each other better. Quinn and Sam haven't hurt anyone."

"Finn is an idiot, and you're right we are _dangerous_ but you got attacked in there and yeah it was completely Finn's fault. But what you saw when Quinn's clone attacked was a _true_ vampire, that speed that strength, she was hungry. Think about that Rachel, I'm strong, hell I'm stronger than Finn and Puck combined but I can't—I wasn't able to do anything in there. They are dangerous Rachel. Sam took memories from me, before we dosed the entire town, and Quinn's a bitch who thinks she owns everything."

"He took memories from you?" Rachel asked horrified.

"I think I stumbled on what Finn did and he made me forget, I can't remember—"

Rachel held up her hand, "You went into their house and snooped?"

"He took my memories away—they are hiding something. They would have done it to you and everyone else in glee club if we hadn't dosed the city so that they couldn't compel anyone or drink from anyone in the city."

Rachel looked back at the house, "I know that there's a war or at the very least a rivalry between your two species but—have you thought this through? Her sister was hungry and that's what we saw—you're making sure that they can't eat in an attempt to starve them—"

"You're defending them?" Santana snapped in annoyed tone.

"I'm saying that having three vampires hungry and needing to feed is hardly the most intelligent idea," Rachel pointed out. "Why is there a war between your two species?"

"Our bite is lethal to them, well normal vampires. Quinn doesn't fall into that category as well, I don't know what sparked the war but it's there Rachel, we don't get along." Santana said before realizing that Rachel had a very good point.

"That's why they should join glee, it could be a peace club. My fathers have said time and time again that the first step to getting over your prejudices is to simply get to know someone who is gay or black—in this case a vampire. You get to know Quinn and Sam and they'll get to know you, Puck and Finn as well as Brittany and Artie. It'll bring the community together and maybe we can work together."

Santana groaned, "You really want this don't you?"

"I do—and think about it. You yourself said that it's not like you can hurt Quinn wouldn't it be better to have her as a friend or an ally rather than an enemy?" Rachel prompted.

Santana was quiet thinking about it, she would rather have a vampire on her side then fight against them. Quinn and Sam had kept everyone safe and they had healed everyone who had been injured even Puck—well everyone but Finn. She could live with that for now. "Fine."

* * *

><p>Quinn stood at the door watching her twin read through the pages of the history book, it was going to take more than that to get her up to speed on the latest trends, and phones and cars. "I gave him a choice—he chose to leave you to become immortal. I <em>killed<em> him for it. Family above all else, that's what we promised each other. You _threw that pact away_. Because you _fell _in love yet again. You would see me dead—"

"_Never_. I love you. I have always loved you and I will always stand by your side when it matters, when it counted. But a hundred years Quinn? You stuck a dagger in my chest and you carried me around like a prop. Sam says you missed me, and yet I _slept_."

"You _betrayed me_, you sold me out because I refused to give my blessing on another one of your foolish endeavors. You _fell_ in love yet again to another person who would bring this family harm. Should I simply sit by the side while you invite our enemies to get close to us? Or shall we forget how it was we _managed_ to get the daggers in the first place. Your foolishness has cost us time and time again and every time I have been there for you."

"Should I feel grateful that you stuck a dagger in my chest? Or perhaps that you kept me locked up for a hundred years. I don't need you protecting me anymore Quinn, I wanted to leave. I didn't betray our pact I simply wanted you to leave. I am capable of taking care of myself."

"Leave you to make your mistakes? If the stakes we played with were not dangerous perhaps your point would be valid. Yet every single time you believe you're in love, our family suffers for your foolishness."

Charlotte studies Quinn for a moment, "After I finish adapting to this century, I will leave and I'm taking Sebastian with me and if Sam wishes to go then we will all go and leave you _alone_ to your devices. It's better than spending eternity in a coffin." Charlotte picks up the history book and opens it. She flicks her eyes up meeting Quinn's, "At least I am _capable_ of love sister."

It's the wrong thing to say and Quinn see's red, moving towards her sister and with one quick movement of her hands snapping her neck and leaving her there. It won't kill her, but it brings Quinn a bit of peace. She doesn't look down at Charlotte's unmoving body, her sister will not take away _her_ family. She moves again, she needs to find the dagger to put Charlotte back to sleep. But the dagger isn't where she stashed it and Sam is currently sitting in the living room reading a book. "Where is it?"

"You aren't putting her back to sleep Quinn," Sam informs her not looking up from the book.

"She wants to leave," Quinn snarls at him. "She _can't leave_." There is a hint of desperation in Quinn's voice. Her twin's threat to leave her alone—even when Sam was in the box, she'd still had them with her. They were still there.

Sam closed the book he had heard, everything that was said between the two of them. Whether or not Charlotte's anger at Quinn was justified her reaction to Quinn's attempt at keeping her safe, she had betrayed them. It didn't matter if she had told them of her betrayal, or if she had initially felt guilty for it. She had still betrayed them. "Charlotte is angry with you, though it was her actions that caused her to be in that box. Give it a few days and perhaps she'll fall in love and use that as an excuse to stay, but I will not leave your side Quinn and despite all evidence Charlotte does _love_ you. Though we need to have a conversation about breaking each other's necks when we're angry. We aren't children throwing tantrums." Quinn sneers at this and Sam continues. "You know how stubborn she is, and she will refuse to see where she erred in this. Though if you keep attempting to force her to stay, she will leave. Besides you demand to be alone at least one a decade, Charlotte threatens to leave you once a decade. I find it easier to simply ignore the two of you and allow you to get it out of your systems."

Quinn didn't say anything for a moment, her mind playing over the last thing Charlotte said over and over again and she snarled, it would be satisfying to simply stick her back in the box. They had _promised_ to be a family, to stick together. "And if she betrays us again?"

Sam finally pulled his eyes off the page that he was reading and studied his sister. As casual as his sister sounded he could hear that underlying tone of pain. "You need to give her a chance to not disappoint you Quinn. However if our sister chooses to turn her back on you again, I will put that dagger in myself and you can keep her there for as long as you want. I will admit that I was wrong and I won't say a word in her defense."

* * *

><p>To say Miguel Lopez was enraged would not be doing the emotion any justice and it was a gross understatement of his emotional state at this point. "<em>Three<em> of them? You _unleashed another vampire on Lima_? What the _hell were you thinking_?" It was directed at Santana, it didn't matter if Finn was the one who had gone behind Santana's back. She was in charge. Finn and Puck's failures were _her_ failures, if she was going to be the future alpha she would have to be responsible for nearly a hundred wolves. "Let's not even begin to go into the fact that your idiocy has revealed our secret to _five_ _humans_."

"Four, Rachel has magical blood running through her veins, she's _technically_ a witch even if she doesn't know that she is," Shelby spoke up and Miguel turned on her. "Hiram and Leroy want nothing to do with our world and they don't wish for her to get to know her heritage. I'm more surprised that she isn't _horrified_, of what they are. But then I simply need to look at our society to remind myself that vampires are loved, they are pretty and we have forgotten the danger they possess." Shelby turned her eyes to Finn, she narrowed her eyes. He had put Rachel in danger, she had never heard of this waking a vampire nonsense.

"What were you even _doing in that house_? Have I not made myself clear that they are _dangerous_?" Miguel snarled at Santana, both Puck and Finn stepped back.

The wild magic that called to all of them, radiated off her father and Santana resisted the urge to simply submit. She had ultimately been responsible for this fuck up, though she was personally going to murder Puck and Finn, mostly Finn. "Rachel and Brittany are my friends so is the rest of glee club. We couldn't tell Rachel what she was by your words, without revealing how we knew this information. We needed to make sure that they were safe and the vampires weren't going to _kill_ them or do something to them. They _didn't_. They _promised that they wouldn't_ hurt us or attack us unless we attacked first. They saw Finn's snooping as an attack, and I think they were going to kill Finn but Sam insisted that Quinn not. We really just here to paint their house and no one was supposed to get hurt." There would be no point in telling her father that she had ordered them to simply paint and go. Finn's disobedience generally put _her ass_ in the line of fire with her father.

"Yet Puck and Finn got injured by this new vampire, as did several humans," Miguel snarled.

"That was an accident papi, Finn touched some magical item and it woke up one of the vampires who was hungry. They fed her some bagged blood and it calmed her down completely. They protected everyone, Quinn rushed Rachel out of the room the moment that she appeared and went for her. They protected everyone that they could and they tried to contain the situation. They didn't want this anymore than we did. She betrayed Quinn."

Shelby frowned at this if anything this would only cause her daughter to side with the vampires more, or see them as sympathetic. She could even hear the sympathetic tone in Santana's voice, Finn had wisely chosen not to draw attention to himself. "Let me guess to heal them they gave them some of their blood?" Santana nodded.

"It worked—"

"Yes vampire blood has magical properties and I'm sure you were impressed and thought that these people aren't that bad. Do you know _how_ a vampire turns a human or any other creature into a vampire? Ingest their blood and then they kill you, quick and brutally and they will be _born again_. I've seen it, how do you know that they aren't planning on _growing_ their numbers?"

Santana frowned, if that was the case then they could have just turned everyone immediately to grow their numbers but she didn't bring this up. Quinn was a bitch, Sam was a douche that had basically forced his will upon her with his compulsion but they hadn't _done_ anything to warrant a response of aggression.

"You mean to tell me that Puck could _turn?" _ Miguel snarled looking at Puck who shrunk back.

Shelby nodded and Miguel snarled loudly, it was a disaster they had several people running around with the potential, "The good news is that if they do turn them then we can easily take them out. The people that they sire are vulnerable to werewolf bites."

"How long?"

"Twenty-four hours," Shelby responded.

"You will stay at this house for twenty-four hours. Inform your mother that you'll be staying over with Finn," Miguel said dismissively and Puck nodded bowing his head a bit before excusing himself. Miguel turned on Santana. "This was a _disaster_, and you didn't even do anything to make it worth it. It's screw up like these which make me think you are still a pup. You _were responsible_. Three vampires are now on the loose in Lima, with another on the way. Our secret was revealed to the two biggest gossips at your school. What went _right_?"

"We know about the existence of the daggers, which seems to force them to _sleep_, and we do know that they have a bit of family drama and that one is more inclined to betray her siblings. We could _use_ that against them," Shelby said. "I assume that this _girl_, Quinn's twin will be attending McKinley, we should get close to her. Meet with her but _try_ not to antagonize the vampire who can kill you. While Quinn and Sam may have claimed that they weren't going to hurt anyone she made _no_ such promise and she could be dangerous."

"You plan on forming an alliance with this vampire?" Miguel asked incredulously. "Have you gone mad?"

"They're already fighting, I'm saying we use this against them, and once we finish using her and getting information from her then we need perhaps if we befriend her she'll drop something about how it is we can kill them. It's going to require getting close to them."

"I can—" Finn started and everyone turned to look at him and he quickly shut his mouth. He had done enough damage.

"Santana and Puck will take care of it, Miguel informed his daughter and Shelby, "I need to know more about our enemy. She's a teenager you're a teenager, have Puck work some of his charm if he can stomach sleeping with one. Get her on our side and then find out what we need to know."

"I'm going to need a description of that dagger if we can't get our hands on it, chances are there might be some mention of it in a book or something on magical artifacts," Shelby said glancing at Finn. "You should have snapped a picture of it instead of pulling it out. Do you just go around touching things that you don't understand?" Her daughter's boyfriend was an idiot and she wondered what Rachel saw in him though at this point she'd rather Rachel date the werewolf than continue to foster this interest in vampires.

* * *

><p>"Sam took Santana's memories—and I'm here to ask you if you can give them back," Rachel said coming directly to Quinn first thing on the Monday morning and Quinn turned to her from where she was putting her books away. "It's not like she doesn't already know about the fact that your siblings were sleeping in the basement." Rachel said it was a whisper and she looked around, not quite sure if she was being quiet enough.<p>

"Yes well the alternative was to kill her, Sam won't kill if compulsion will suffice," Quinn responded bluntly. "When they are asleep they are exposed Rachel, and they are my family." Even if at times she really just wanted to bury them under several layers of concrete.

Rachel blinked, Quinn had suggested killing Santana so casually nearly as casually and justified as Finn had informed everyone that he was going to kill Quinn. "Well now everyone sort of knows, and she feels like it was a violation and I'm asking you as a peace offering to show that you aren't going to hurt her or any of the other wolves," Rachel said biting her lip as Quinn stared at her. "I really think that glee club could bring peace—but it will require a bit of trust on everyone's parts—"

"I can't." Quinn said bluntly as she grabbed the books she needed for the next class.

"You can't join glee club or—"

"Even if I wanted to undo the compulsion which Sam put on Santana, I would need to compel her to remember. She currently has vervain coursing through her system so I couldn't. It's considered rude to undo another vampire's compulsion, and for the most part it's difficult and time consuming to figure out exactly what was said. She's going to need to ask Sam, or you're going to need ask Sam who will tell you the exact same thing. She needs to be vervain free."

Santana wasn't going to agree to go vervain free, even though Rachel had pointed out consistently it was to keep Sam, Quinn and Charlotte on a strict blood bag diet. Rachel sighed inwardly, she'd go to Sam. "Well I was thinking that maybe we should head to the music store, where we can get some sheet music. I've picked out a song for Sam and we can pick out a song for you. Sam was all for a sort of peace and we're going against the Dalton Academy Warblers at sectionals. They are extremely good." Rachel pulled out her phone and showed Quinn a picture of them causing Quinn to pause and stare at the photo on the Dalton Academy website.

"Blaine?" Quinn said because standing right there middle of the group was Blaine Anderson, she hadn't seen him since they had been in England together.

"Yes Blaine Anderson is their star, he and Kurt are sort of seeing each other, sort of. They go for coffee and they do things together—how do you know Blaine Anderson—is he a—?" Rachel eyes widened a bit when Quinn gave her a dull look. "He is—is Kurt in danger?"

"How did he escape the notice of the wolves?" Quinn demanded.

"Dalton isn't in Lima and Blaine's never met Santana or Finn or even Puck to my knowledge. He can walk around in the sun like you—I never thought anything of it. How do you know him? When did you meet him? Is he your maker?"

Quinn slammed the locker shut and snorted, at the idea of Blaine Anderson being her maker, "No he isn't but my brother is his."

"Sam?" Rachel prompted.

"No Sebastian." Quinn smiled at Rachel, perhaps it was time for a family reunion of sorts and it was time to wake up her older brother. She turned to Rachel who was going over this information in her head. "Now you wanted to go the music store to search for the perfect song for me?"

Rachel blinked there was amusement in Quinn's eyes, "You're agreeing to join glee club?"

With this new witch in town they were going to need to smoke her out, and it was highly likely that she had joined forces with the wolves. She'd need to remain close to them to find out who exactly this Shelby person was. Artie was willing to feed her information and perhaps if she could gain the trust of some of the wolves then she'd get a proper name and introduction. It didn't hurt that she'd be close to Rachel as well. "I already said I would and unless I want Sam to read me the riot act about how my word is important then I will join. I assume you told him of this attempt to stop a millennia long war through your glee club?"

"Yes he was quite excited at the idea," Rachel said with a smile, everyone seemed onboard with her idea, she thought Quinn would be considerably more difficult about the subject yet here she was joining in with her. Rachel paused for a moment, "You will actually try this out right? The peace?"

"If I wanted the wolves dead then they'd already be dead. They aren't _really _a threat to me an annoyance. So yes I promise to play nice I'll even promise to not wave the chew toy I got for Santana in front of her face."

"You bought her a chew toy," Rachel repeated and then saw Quinn smirk, it was a start at the very least. At least they weren't being physical and perhaps this was just how their relationship was going to be.

* * *

><p>Sam tilted his head as he watched Mercedes approaching him, the particular cross jewelry that she was sporting caused him to raise an eyebrow. Mercedes looked puzzled for a moment when he didn't seem to flee, "Mercedes that stuff won't work on me. That vial of water that you have in your purse which I assume is holy water won't affect me unless it has a certain herb in it which it probably does, given the fact that the entire water supply of Lima has that stuff in it. I'm <em>not<em> going to hurt you."

Mercedes studied him, she had never believed in demons and other such nonsense, she went to church every week sang at with her choir, and she prayed, but here was Sam Fabray with an amused smile on his face looking at her like she was crazy. She truly _believed_ in everything that was said at church, but this was nearly too much. It made her question everything her faith, _everything_. Kurt didn't understand what this meant, not really and yet here she was. All common sense told her to run but she needed to know. "Does god exist? All my life I've been told that if you're a good person, if you believe in Jesus, if I follow the Ten Commandments then I will go to heaven. I mean if you exist and witches and werewolves, I need to know if everything I believe in is a lie. And I know that it's weird asking the demon—vampire if god exists."

Sam sat their quietly, to have the very foundation of your belief shaken must have been difficult, he sat up and put the book down, "I don't know if your god exists or if your version of an afterlife exists. I do know of an afterlife of sorts for members of the supernatural community. Though if you wish to know more then you're going to have to ask a witch." Sam said picking up his book again as Mercedes stared at him her eyes opening. "Despite what you may believe, witches don't sleep with demons or summon them. I wouldn't trust a witch, magic and occasionally information comes with a price." Sam glanced at her for a moment studying her. "I'm sorry that I can't give you the answers that you seek, but I simply don't know."

Mercedes deflated she had thought that he'd have the answers that she sought but there was only more questions. "Do you believe in heaven?"

"Mercedes I'm immortal, I don't spend my time thinking about an afterlife. I don't think of the philosophy of me being alive and what it means. I will be alive for all eternity and I choose to spend that time making sure my siblings remember their humanity though it's been over a thousand years since we were human. Despite our hunger I believe we still have our souls, and I intend to make sure we keep it."

"Finn says that you guys are evil," Mercedes repeated, everyone was telling her that they were. Whether it was her church or Finn Hudson. Vampires were demons, they deserved to be staked. Finn was also a werewolf and she was sure that his view on things was biased heavily.

Sam smiled at Mercedes kindly, "Why don't you make up your mind yourself? I won't deny the danger, but evil because we're different than he is? You could make the same argument that he's making for the werewolves or the witches. But they were your friends and the only thing that's changed is that you found out something about them that you didn't know before."

Mercedes opened her mouth and then closed it, Santana was still Santana, Brittany was still Brittany Sam seemed to be right though his presence still bothered her to some degree. "What's it like to live so long?" Mercedes asked Sam. "You've probably seen a lot of things history unfold."

"Lonely." Sam said summing it up in one word. "You live long enough and the people that you care about, eventually they end up dead."

* * *

><p>Santana Lopez stood outside the house with Puck standing beside her. Betraying a vampire seemed like a stupid idea, it was a dangerous game and she personally wanted nothing to do with it. But her alpha had commanded it and Rachel seemed dead set on befriending the vampires and was currently shopping with Sam and Quinn for sheet music. At least Quinn and Sam had protected them but she didn't know this vampire and approaching her seemed to be risky without them there in case things went wrong.<p>

Puck grabbed Santana's wrist before she could knock on the door, "This is a shitty idea," he whispered. "She _attacked_ us and what if she rips out our throats or breaks our necks or—drains our blood? We don't know her and Quinn and Sam aren't here to make an introduction."

Santana rolled her eyes, "She can probably hear us," she focused on the house she couldn't hear anything. "You heard them, she woke up hungry and now she isn't. Rachel's dead set on this whole peace idea and I don't trust Sam and Quinn's a bitch." Santana knocked on the door. "So here we are."

It didn't take a second, as the door swung open and Charlotte stood at the door with a raised eyebrow staring at them. She studied the two wolves for a moment, "Two wolves are currently standing on my porch, give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip out your throat?"

Puck's eyes widened and he turned to Santana, "_See_?" he hissed at her.

"She's _joking_," Santana said with a roll of her eyes looking at the vampire in front of her. "I told you she could hear us." Charlotte smiled showing her fangs slightly and Santana stared at them for a moment not quite sure if it was a threat. "Look cards on the table, I don't like the idea of three vampires settling down in Lima, but as Rachel pointed out starving you out is a terrible idea because at some point you will probably snap and kill us all. So I'm here to try and get along with you but your sister's a bitch and Sam compelled me and took some of my memories from me. So I'm here hoping you aren't your twin, and I've eaten vervain which is disgusting in hopes that you won't compel me."

"Or rip out your throat or snap your neck?" Charlotte repeated slowly and Santana nodded. Her eyes flicked to Santana and then to Puck. "I attacked you, and I'm far from stupid. Why are you really here? Because it isn't to be my friend."

"Because I heard some of the argument between you and your siblings, and I know you betrayed them. I know that you're very angry at them for keeping you in that box for a hundred years and I know that a part of you would probably like to get under Quinn's skin, being friends with the wolves will probably piss her off to some degree."

"You've decided to knock on my door to see if I want to piss off my sister?" Charlotte asked raising a brow and Santana and Puck nodded. "The answer is no." She wasn't going to play Quinn's game with the witches and the wolves and try and vie for power in Lima.

"She _kept_ you in a box, locked away aren't you furious?" Santana pressed.

"Yes I am, which is why I'm leaving. My sister is soon going to be solely _your_ problem. The moment I pass Samuel's little test to show that I've adapted to this century, I'm taking my brother and leaving," Charlotte replied with a shrug.

Santana thought fast though it was good news, they'd be down to only two vampires and Charlotte and Sebastian would become someone else's problem. "I get it you're pissed you missed a hundred years of history, the wars, the civil rights movement. You probably don't even know how to turn on the television. We'll help you pass your test—"

"We will?" Puck hissed at her.

Santana ignored him, "It's not just history you need to know how to use a phone how to buy clothes, how to drive a car, you want to be able to blend in and go about your life then we'll help you. I bet you don't even know how to use a computer."

Charlotte opened her mouth and then frowned she had no idea what Santana was talking about. She had walked around the house and only knew how to use a microwave because Sam had showed her how to feed herself. It was humiliating to drink from such a bag and she wanted to go hunt. The thrill of it but she did stick out like a sore thumb. "I'll learn—"

"Girls like shopping right? We could take you get you some new clothes—you're wearing Quinn's things it smells like her. It'll be a crash course. You aren't going to learn things sitting in this room reading about it. It'll be _fun_." Puck offered and Santana elbowed him in the ribs.

That hadn't been the plan, she wasn't going to walk around with a vampire what would the other wolves think but there was a spark at this. It looked positively normal, "We can be back in an hour or so? I'll pay for things. You want to learn about our world so you can fit in, and I can show you it so you can leave. It's a situation where we both win. Plus it'll piss off your sister."

"The two of you will be my escorts?" Charlotte questioned and she was met with twin nods. Charlotte thought about it. "I should at least leave a note and tell them that I've gone with—" She turned to them she didn't know their names and this really did seem like a trap but she was a millennia old vampire and she had killed werewolves before.

"Santana," Santana stated.

"Puck," Puck threw in introducing himself.

"I'll text Rachel and let her know that you're with us in case Quinn asks, you won't have to leave a note."

Charlotte was quiet for a moment, this could very well be a trap. They were eager to get her alone with them but they couldn't hurt her. "Charlotte."

Santana raised a brow at the name, "Charlie it is then."

"My name is Charlotte—" Charlotte began crinkling her nose at the name that Santana gave her.

"Welcome to the twenty-first century. You're going to get a nickname, mine is Satan. His is Puck, or Fuckerman depending on my mood. I'm not calling you Charlotte get used to it. You're Charlie until I can figure out something that gets under your skin. So it's either Charlie or Chuck, pick one."

"I can rip your head off," Charlotte said narrowing her eyes at Santana and standing just a bit taller, but Santana just gave her a look and Charlotte frowned a bit Santana seemed to be very sure of her position.

"I'm leaning towards Chuck—I mean Puck and Chuck, it practically writes itself," Santana said with a smirk on her face.

"If you're going to insist on calling me anything it will either be Charlotte or Charlie, I will not respond to Chuck," Charlotte snipped haughtily. She studied Santana for another long moment before looking at Puck and pointed to his hair cut. "Is that hairstyle—normal in today's society?" she asked Santana as she stepped out of the house closing the door behind her.

"The chick's dig the hawk," Puck said defensively.

"Baby chickens? What do they have to do with anything?" Charlotte asked confused.

Santana snorted as Puck's face fell, she would really need a bit of help catching up with society at this rate. "He means girls, chicks is another word for women."

"And women like being compared to baby chickens?" Charlotte asked a frown on her face making a note of this.

"No."

"Yes." Puck said at the same time as Santana said no.

There was a confused expression on her face and Santana decided to help her out a bit, "As long as you realize that Puck's an idiot and that my advice as a girl will be more useful to you, then you'll be fine," Charlotte nodded and Santana walked to the car and opened the door. Charlotte stared at the seat for a moment before sliding into the car.

Puck got into the backseat and leaned forward to talk to Charlotte seemingly okay with her now, he was quick to adjust and it was their job to bring her to their side and make her feel welcome. "So do we really smell like wet dogs to you? Quinn said we did."

Charlotte turned to him, "You smell like wet dog, she doesn't though," Charlotte studied Santana for a moment before settling back down. She had been bored in that house alone at least this way she could get out a bit and see the world.

* * *

><p>"Calm down brother," Quinn said as she finished warming the blood up in the cup and headed down the stairs to the basement where Charlotte was already waiting for her.<p>

Sam frowned this was a terrible idea, "Charlotte already went out without our permission Quinn, at least she has the sense not to murder half a mall and while the company that she keeps is suspect, I believe Santana's only doing it to piss you off."

Quinn flicked her eyes at her sister, it had annoyed her for a moment but she would be able to use that relationship as well. "The wolves are in league with a witch who seeks to do us harm brother and we need our magical expert awake and ready to stand with us. Besides you're the one who insisted on a family reunion and our dear sister had plans on waking Sebastian up anyway."

"Do you really wish to deal with Sebastian? He's been asleep longer than Charlotte has been," Sam prompted again.

"You were the one who stuck a dagger in his chest, you're the one who's going to have to deal with him," Charlotte pointed out.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Relax dear brother it's a family reunion, we're at war and this is the perfect time for _family_. Open his mouth Charlotte," Quinn ordered, watching as her twin did so and Quinn tipped some blood into his mouth, before pulling out the dagger. It took a moment but the greyness on her brother's face slowly disappeared and he slowly woke as she put the mug to his lips letting him drink. It was better to bring a sleep vampire up slowly, but as the taste hit she saw her brother trying to spit it out. She really didn't understand how Sam could stomach it.

Sebastian's green eyes snapped open and he immediately smacked the cup away from Quinn's hands, spitting out the blood. "What the fuck is that shit?" Sebastian said spitting out some of the blood as he looked up to see his family surrounding him.

"That my dear brother is dinner, until we can find some alternative," Quinn informed him and Sebastian turned to her. "We decided to wake you, because it's been far too long since we were all awake together."

Sebastian looked at the cup where the blood was now dripping down the walls, the cracked porcelain on the ground and he turned to his sister. "Have we gone _poor_ while I slept?"

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Of course not, we are in one of our old homes. Sam insisted that we return to our old roots and I have found that it is currently overrun with wolves and witches. I'm searching for one which in particular to make an example of her and I realize that if we're going to face a powerful witch then we will need you brother."

Sebastian stared at Quinn for a moment, "You kept me in a box for—"

"A hundred and ten years," Sam supplied and Sebastian turned to him a scowl on his face.

"Samuel, still got that stick up your arse I see," Sebastian said with a frown as he turned back to Quinn. "For a hundred fifty years and you want me to fight in your newest little war against someone who has slighted you. Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't simply leave you here in this place that smells like _wet dog_ and _commoner_."

"I know where Blaine Anderson is," Quinn stated simply and all eyes turned to her and she smiled. Sebastian's eyes boring into hers.

Sebastian didn't say anything to that right away and he turned to his youngest sister and smiled at her, "Charlotte, I need to ask you two questions. Have you missed me and do I still look handsome?"

Charlotte smiled and wrapped her arms around her older brother hugging him tightly, "You know you can't compel me Bastian," she replied as he hugged her tightly before flicking his eyes to Quinn.

"Where is he?" Sebastian asked.

"I need your word that you will obey Sebastian, that both of you won't leave. I have given you what you wished for Charlotte, I have given you your brother back. I know where to find Blaine Anderson," Quinn studied her siblings faces, so long as Sebastian was entertained and if Sebastian stayed put so would Charlotte. She had won and now her siblings were awake.

"Seal it like we used to sister?" Sebastian asked popping his fangs out.

"Absolutely not," Sam said stepping in immediately as Quinn smiled at her older brother. "You two are not going to get blood drunk and massacre a bunch of people just for the fun of it."

All three of his younger siblings looked at him, "Even after all these years he's still trying to be the moral one," Charlotte said with a sigh.

"Could be worse he could prattle on like Frannie does," Quinn said after a moment.

"You let him put me away and you've let him lecture you for the past hundred and ten years?" Sebastian asked Quinn incredulously. "At least you had Charlotte to have fun with."

"She daggered me and put me in a box for a hundred years," Charlotte threw in and Sebastian turned to Quinn.

"Our sister betrayed Sam and I. She called our father."

"Charlotte," Sebastian said turning to his youngest sister, there was a look that crossed between amusement and disappointment. "Did you fall in _love_ with a commoner again? You smell like wolves—tell me you aren't seeing a wolf now."

Sam groaned as he listened to Charlotte attempting to defend herself but he glanced over at Quinn she looked pleased that her siblings were back. Perhaps he should have pulled the dagger out of their chests years ago. This was his family, they were his strength and also his greatest weakness when they worked together there was very little that had ever stood in their way. But it had been a thousand years of bickering, of petty fights, of betrayals, of hurt feelings. Lima was probably their best chance at healing the rifts and the cracks that had developed in time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review, I like them a lot. I really do. Drama with Sebastian, Quinn and Charlie have at it again, Some faberry, RachelFinn as he pressures her to become a wolf, Shelby, other relationships as they come together. **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Now that the pesky rules and history are mostly out of the way, it's time to start showing the original family in all its dysfunctional glory. **

**Hear me please: What you were demanding in This ain't a scene was for Quinn to be super. In what world do you think that Quinn would risk Beth's safety for anything? Her hands were tied. Charlie didn't have half the baggage that Quinn had, and thus she was freer to do what she wanted. And quite frankly that blew up in her face more often than not. I didn't wait until the reviews, and quite frankly I'm insulted that you think that it was the negativity that changed the story. And if you actually read This ain't a scene you'd realize that it was Santana that rescued Beth not Charlie. Charlie didn't give the permission and Santana went ahead with it anyway to free up both twins. Most of the major deaths were attributed to Quinn, Russell, the assassin, Frannie. Charlie killed a bunch of no name characters and a few well very minor characters. But yes Charlie did ****_everything_****. As for family portrait, read the author's notes that I post every now and again. Before you sit there and tell me something that I already knew and you think that I didn't acknowledge at all. As for the whole well I like Charlie in other stories and not in this one well this story is still in it's infancy and I'm not going to rip off another author's work by taking their idea for an original character and using that as a template. If you wish to be pessimistic that's on you, the story isn't the same the character roles aren't the same. **

**If you wish for me to openly acknowledge things I will. Family Portrait has Charlie developed completely as a standalone character and it has become about her. Her struggles. This ain't a scene Charlie wasn't nearly as developed, she reacted to situations, but Quinn was more developed than she was people simply didn't like that it took me awhile to get to the parts where Quinn showed her teeth. Something that was always in the works the reviews aside. Now as for this piece, the characters aren't the same. The end. Will I spend some time developing Charlie? Yes. Will she be the same person as she was in This ain't a scene? No, and I'm saying this for the last time Charlie is important. The end. Short of spoiling every last plan that I have for this story you have three options, stop reading, wait until this story is done which won't be in two months, or simply read along and just be patient writing takes time.  
><strong>

**As for the Aladdin piece eh it's coming I haven't started writing it well I did, hated it, ripped it to shreds and started again as in I have blank word document with a title. Look there are video games that I need to play, I have like 30 video games in my steam library that I just bought cause they were on sale and I haven't played them yet. And there is dragon age inquisition which is like 40 hours. God damn steam and they're damn sales. It will probably be longer than I anticipated and thus multi-chaptered. Hopefully I can keep it under a hundred thousand words. Someone asked me to do a glee version faberry of Sons of anarchy with G!P and I thought about it for a moment, so that may or not may be in the works. ****Though much later because it'll remind me to much of This ain't a scene. Plus I do want to start work on my original story you see the problem, so much to write and not enough ****_time_****, and chapter 60 of this ain't a scene is in the works. Blah I'm busy, and people want more of Family Portrait hopefully I can finish the last 25 chapters. **

**So basically I have this, Aladdin, Family Portrait, an Original Story, This ain't a scene, and possibly other works. Ah well. Hopefully I can wrap up this ain't a scene and Aladdin 're probably going to be flooded with a bunch of new chapters soon.  
><strong>

**Chapter warning: Implied non-con later in this chapter. **

* * *

><p>Finn pressed on his horn as he waited for Rachel in his truck, things were finally going his way, which meant he could finally ask her to make the turn with him. Santana couldn't stop him from asking and they were doing okay even with Quinn being a thorn in his side. Once she turned she'd see them for what they were. Rachel still didn't look impressed as she left her house and entered his truck. He hadn't seen her since the disastrous day at Quinn's house. "Hey Rachel," he said slapping on a grin which she didn't return and frowned when Rachel didn't smile back and turned her face when he leaned in to give her a kiss. "Are you still upset about the fact that I didn't tell you?"<p>

Rachel looked at Finn and sighed, "I'm not upset about the fact that you, Puck and Santana kept this from me, what I am disappointed in is that you went to Quinn and Sam's house with the intention to _steal_ from them. To find a way to _kill_ them, I understand that there is a war between your two species but even Santana acknowledges that the vampires haven't actually _done_ anything to harm the werewolves. Quinn pointed out that if they wanted to fight the wolves then there wouldn't be much of a competition something which Santana reluctantly admitted to me. You could have gotten yourself killed or even gotten the rest of the glee club hurt what were you thinking?"

Finn scowled at this, "I was thinking that I wanted to be the next alpha so I could _tell_ you. Santana's been bossing me around and she thinks that it's in the bag, but I know that I'm better leader than her. I _know_ it, she just has her pureblood status and it was handed to her. I figured if I could bring back the daggers that _killed_ the other vampires I saw—you didn't see it they were dead Rachel—it's not right. Then I could be the hero and Santana's dad will _have_ to let me challenge her again for her position. They are _evil_, I've heard stories. Some of the stuff that they do is really sick they kill people, they can make people into their slaves. You don't know some of the things that I know. I was trying to keep you safe."

"Keep me safe? Quinn and Sam haven't _done_ anything to me, what happened could have been easily avoided, I know that Quinn can be a bit difficult, but those are just _words_. Did you know she's an artist? Or that she likes to read—she's just as normal as you or me, it shouldn't matter if she needs blood to survive. She's promised to join the glee club and try for peace. Something that you should be hoping for, from my observations and both Santana's and Quinn's comments I can tell that it'll end badly for you if you insist on attacking them."

"Werewolf bites are _fatal_ to vampires," Finn pointed out stubbornly, "We can win, they've killed people Rachel. You can't trust them and they probably messed with your mind. I want to keep you safe you saw what happened when that vampire got loose a bunch of people got hurt."

"She was _starving_, and she wouldn't have gotten free if you hadn't freed her. Sam and Quinn aren't stupid they never would have freed her with a house filled with teenagers. You got _lucky_ that she didn't kill anyone. And she was injured every time she drank. You have yet to apologize for your actions Finn, and you were the one that was wrong in this situation, and I still don't understand why."

"Because I wanted to become Alpha so I could tell you and on the next full moon I was going to turn you and we could be together. We could hunt together have our own little litter and we could be a family. It's like putting a ring on it."

Rachel stared at Finn for a moment, before exhaling. "I don't want to be a werewolf. I'm a _vegan_. I've seen you and Puck eat meat like it's the most important thing on the planet. Even Santana is a hardcore carnivore and I understand that you need it now. But I don't want to be a werewolf."

Finn stared at Rachel mutely for a moment, as it finally connected. "I know I'm not the alpha yet Rachel but _I will be_. It was hard at first—but you're stronger and faster than before."

"Finn my ultimate goal is to be on Broadway something which is severely limited if every full moon I grow fur and have to run through the woods. I'm destined to be a star, something which I _can't_ be if I'm a werewolf. I want to be an EGOT winner if you remember," Rachel explained gently. If Finn wanted to spend his time chasing his tail—she was spending far too much time with Quinn if she was thinking of dog jokes in her head. She wondered if Quinn would find that one funny. "You can't be a werewolf in New York City."

"I've been working hard to become the alpha and taking it from Santana. Lima is the perfect place to raise kids and be the alpha of one of the biggest packs in the states. I love you Rachel and I think we can make it—all you need to do is let me turn you."

Rachel stared at Finn for a moment before making a decision, Santana probably knew of his plans and had been trying to break this relationship up. Brittany wasn't impressed, her parents. It was the first time she realized that their plans for the future were so different, she had thought that they were both going to go to New York together. "_No_ Finn, I can't and I realize now that we don't have a future together. You wish to stay in Lima and my life—my future no matter what happens in it is in New York. I'm not going to _settle_ anymore."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Finn demanded as Rachel grabbed her bag and got out of the car.

"I am. I'm sorry Finn but I _care_ about you, but this _just isn't_ working anymore. It hasn't for a while and I think that everyone was right I was just—comfortable with you. But you and I want two different things in life I don't want to be trapped in Lima—and I think you want to stay here because it's comfortable and safe and you can be someone important," Rachel said gently. She wasn't sure what the etiquette was for breaking up with people. "I think that maybe we should spend some time apart. I'll see if Santana can swing by and pick me up, but we still have glee club right?" Rachel asked hopefully.

Finn stared at her and let out a low growl, "Is this Quinn's doing? Did she compel you? I _love_ you Rachel. You love me we're supposed to be together."

Rachel blinked, wondering what Quinn had to do with the break up, "I'm breaking up with you because we want different things in life. I don't want to be stuck in Lima and you want to stay Finn. I think it's better to break things off we don't try and rush things."

"I'm your leading man—you said so. You can't just say we're done we've been together for a year Rachel, and I love you. I don't give up that easy Rachel—"

"I don't want to be a werewolf Finn," Rachel said firmly before deciding the conversation was over. Finn wasn't listening and she didn't exactly know how to handle Finn's current possessiveness. She opened the door and was about to get out when Finn grabbed her wrist tightly, she swallowed because it hurt. "Finn _let_ go." He didn't and she frowned, "You're hurting me—" it was enough and Finn suddenly let go.

"Rachel I'm sorry—it was an accident." He hadn't meant it, he had just wanted her to stay and talk they could work this out they always did. "I forget sometimes—how strong I am," he said lamely.

Rachel rubbed her wrist and didn't bother to stay this time instead choosing to return to her house, grabbing her phone from her bag, there was a slight thought to simply call Quinn over but that would make the situation worse. So she calls Santana, Finn's still outside and she does need a ride to school and she hopes that Santana is finally awake as she hears the ring of the phone.

"It's early in the morning Yentl, you know how I feel about phone calls before noon," Santana said with a yawn as she grabbed her Cheerios uniform and stumbled into the bathroom.

"I broke up with Finn—" Rachel began glancing outside where Finn was still in his truck outside.

This seemed to wake Santana up completely, "Is he still outside?"

"Well yes but I imagine he'll be leaving soon—I think he's just stunned. He didn't handle it well," she glanced at her wrist it would definitely bruise.

"I'll be over in ten," Santana repeated.

"It takes twenty to get to your house and mine and while I know that you generally take fifteen, this is hardly an emergency—"

"Rachel, I'll be over in ten," Santana responded. If she could get there in five she'd get there in five.

* * *

><p>Quinn glanced over at Rachel who had been quiet all throughout their first two periods which they shared for that day. It was unusual, she wasn't even taking notes and it didn't look like she was paying attention either. She was unsure of what to say to her. Not that it was any of her business. The bell rang signaling the end of class and Quinn put her notebook on Rachel's desk, as she grabbed her bag. "I took notes," she said calmly. "I don't need them. I <em>lived<em> through the great depression."

Rachel gave Quinn a small smile, the spark coming back to her eyes a bit as she took Quinn's notes and opened the notebook flipping through it. Apart from the doodles that littered the pages, Quinn's notes were fairly neat. "What was that like?"

"_Depressing and grey._" Quinn replied and Rachel snorted as she closed the notebook. Quinn watched as Rachel moved to put the notebook in her bag. The sleeve of her shirt pulling up slightly revealing a bruise on her wrist. Quinn's eyebrow raised. "What happened?" Her tone was calm as she moved, gently taking Rachel's wrist and bringing it up for a closer inspection.

Rachel immediately pulled her arm back and tugged her shirt back down, it had bruised though she wasn't completely sure if it was simply because she bruised easily or if it had been completely Finn's strength. At least he had finally left before Santana who had arrived in exactly ten minutes. "It was an accident, I broke up with Finn earlier—what are you doing?" Rachel watched as Quinn bit her thumb and held it out for her a drop of blood on her finger. "It's just a bruise Quinn you didn't have to do that. It barely even hurts."

"Rachel, you were hurt—" Quinn began, it was a drop of blood it would heal her.

"It was an accident, he got upset and I think he just grabbed onto me to stop me from leaving, and I think he simply forgot how strong he was. He let go the moment I said he was hurting me, so everything is alright. I think he was shocked that I didn't want to be a wolf, and I realized that we simply didn't want the same things." Rachel put her arm on Quinn's arm gently. "Santana already plans to go all Lima Heights adjacent on him despite my words. You don't need to get involved. I'd prefer if you didn't he seems to think that I'm interested in becoming a vampire." It was a lie, but she couldn't tell Quinn that Finn thought that she was interested. It was an infatuation one brought on by the fact that Quinn was new and she was interesting.

"When you say that the bi—Santana. When you say Santana plans to go all Lima Heights adjacent you mean?" Quinn prompted.

"Lima Heights adjacent is the bad part of town, I assume she means she's just going to rough him up a bit, though I can't be certain," Rachel said with a shrug.

"So she isn't going to push him off the roof? And to think I was beginning to have some sort of grudging respect for the wolf," Quinn's lips twitched upward though her tone was sardonic. "I can rectify that—"

Rachel's mouth dropped open and she grabbed onto Quinn's arm for a moment holding onto her, "Push him off a roof? You'll _kill him_ and we're trying for peace remember. That's what glee's for."

Quinn studied Rachel for a moment and gently brought her hand up, her touch surprisingly gentle. "It certainly wouldn't kill him a few broken bones perhaps. He'd certainly limp for a bit. Though he'd be fine in about a week. The wolves are relatively sturdy. Though I'm not sure if I've thrown a mutt off a building before." Quinn said lightly as she searched her memory. She shrugged, "He'll _probably_ be fine." If he didn't fall on his head though that might be an improvement to his general intelligence though it was quite possible it could make it worse.

Rachel stared at Quinn, "Quinn, that's a gross over reaction to what he did, and we're supposed to be aiming for peaceful resolutions. He _accidentally_ hurt me and I understand that it was an accident, and it probably won't happen again. I don't need you or Santana attempting to _hurt_ him. Violence only makes the situation worse."

"Well it makes me feel better," Quinn said and Rachel stomped her foot dramatically and Quinn's lips twitched upward for a moment. "Rachel, he _hurt_ you and he should have better control. You don't see me accidentally snapping people's necks. Even the head bitch is considerably more careful and knows how to control her strength. If he has anger issues—"

"Finn doesn't have _anger_ issues," Rachel said defensively. A lie she had seen him kick chairs when he got angry.

"If he does then you're going to need to have Santana regulate or approach the alpha and ask him to intervene for you, though if you wish for me to _handle_ it, I can push him off the roof of McKinley."

"_Quinn_!" Rachel said again, she wasn't sure if Quinn was being serious. "If you do that then Santana would have to get involved to protect him and that will just make a big mess. I understand that you're at war with them, but you can't just go—killing people. You and Sam promised that you'd try this peace club and I don't think you're taking it seriously."

Quinn snorted and pulled away from Rachel a bit. "Of course I'm not, the wolves are plotting something against my family, we cannot feed in Lima and you wish for me to play nice with them. We didn't do anything to them and yet I'm still feeding on blood bags, rationing what we have. Do you know how humiliating and degrading that is? Not to mention absolutely repulsive?" Quinn pointed out. "At least allow me to get my fun in by pushing the mongrel off the roof."

Rachel paused for a moment, the idea that they were still starving themselves didn't sit right with her. Quinn had a valid point at the very least, they hadn't gone after the wolves first. "I'll talk to Santana, I'm sure that we can come to a solution that benefits everyone. There is absolutely no need for violence, I can be very convincing when I need to be and as I pointed out keeping the three of you—hungry seems like bad policy all around."

Quinn paused for a moment wondering if Rachel remembered what she was going to ask for, "You do realize that we _need_ blood right?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "I _understand_ that you need blood to survive Quinn. At least that part of the lore is accurate. As a vegan I know what it's like to go somewhere and not be able to eat or to have your options severely limited and I've seen what you become when you're _hungry_ or at least I've seen the result. I'd much rather kept you fed then have another incident happen."

Quinn tilted her head, "You're a vegan? Is that why you smell so good?" she murmured the last part, and Rachel flushed under her intense gaze. It had been a long time since she'd had someone who was free of the processed food and ate relatively healthy. They could taste it, the chemicals in the blood and it soured it.

Rachel took this moment to simply shake her head and walk away from Quinn who watched her leave without saying a word. She wasn't quite sure if Quinn had been flirting with her or simply wanted to use her as a small snack. She needed to make sure that Santana got the water cleaned so Quinn could feed. She wasn't sure if she appreciated being looked at like a snack.

Quinn watched Rachel leaving for a moment her fangs were out slightly, she needed to stay away it would be better if she stayed away from Rachel. It was the little things a blush, that made the scent worse and it was better if she stayed away for Rachel's sake. Perhaps it was actually time to start going on a witch hunt. Sam wanted family bonding time there was nothing more satisfying then hunting for a witch that was after them.

* * *

><p>"What did our <em>dear<em> sister do to earn your ire Charlotte? I don't think I've seen you this angry at her in the entire time that we've been vampires. Finally take my advice and attempt to step out Quinn's shadow?" Sebastian said as he sat across from his twin who was busy reading a history text book. "Even Sam's disappointed in you."

Charlotte flicked her eyes to her brother, there was that devilish look in his eyes and she rolled her eyes, he was doing it again. "Quinn told you what I did, I alerted our father to our presence in hopes that his presence or the threat of his presence will force Quinn to flee."

"That's it? That was your big plan to step out from Quinn's shadow?" Sebastian said looking at his youngest sibling.

"Our father showed himself when we were attending a show at the theatre, you know how much Quinn adored watching shows. It was a full house that night, he compelled the audience and the actors, some of which were vampires that Sam and Quinn had sired. They murdered each other, and those that were still alive burnt in the fire that he set. He killed hundreds of people to get his hands on Quinn, stalked us for two months before we managed to lose him in New York." Charlotte looked up at Sebastian and exhaled. "All those people—gone, just like that. Quinn should have just left, I didn't want that. I just wanted her to flee and leave me to figure out what I wanted to do next."

"I told you should have joined with me in getting away from Quinn all you did was make a mess. I assume that it didn't take long for Quinn to figure out it was you, that betrayed her. You never were good at covering your tracks dear sister."

"Now I remember why I didn't say a word when Sam shoved a dagger in your heart," Charlotte responded throwing a throw cushion at Sebastian's head.

"Because you are terrified of our sister? Or perhaps you don't want Sam to look at you with that disapproving look of his. Did you really not miss me?" Sebastian questioned her there was hurt in his voice as he moved to stand in front of his sister. "Did you even notice when I was gone? Did anyone in the family even blink when Sam stuck me in a box?" He was annoyed now. "Did you mourn me? Or was it the three of you going off into the sunset leaving me to _rot_ once again."

"Bastian," Charlotte said looking at him a frown on her face her tone gentle. "Of course I missed you, but you weren't dead you were merely sleeping. You are our brother Sebastian. Always and forever. Despite what you may believe Sebastian, Sam does love you as much as he loves all of us. Quinn even found Blaine for you, possibly to make amends.

Sebastian calmed himself, "You're right, I should think of Blaine," he smiled calming himself down. There would be time to strike back against his sisters and his brother later, but he wanted to see Blaine, the vampire he had sired in the early 1700s. "Charlotte you can still escape from her shadow you know, you don't have to be afraid of her anymore, we can work together. Had we worked together—" Sebastian trailed off.

"Sebastian," Charlotte said warningly, she wasn't going to get dragged in it with him. "You're upset because Quinn and Sam took away your playthings. At least Quinn is giving you back Blaine."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, Sam had managed to tame Quinn enough that she wasn't interested in all the things that they done in the past. They had made a name for themselves throughout history, butchering their ways across Europe. The blood, the indiscriminate sex parties, they had lived like royalty, compelling people to do whatever they wished. It was time to make his sisters fun again.

* * *

><p>Mercedes sat across from Sam, she probably should stay away. He was the antithesis to everything she believed, his very existence forced her to question what she believed in and yet she wanted to figure out what he knew. Maybe it would help her in her belief system perhaps it wouldn't but Sam seemed to be rather honorable, like a good man and that should count for something. "Is it really that lonely?" Mercedes asked. "I mean you have your siblings."<p>

"Family is important to me, they are one of my greatest strengths and yet—" Sam trailed off. Sebastian was awake which meant that he needed to be watched at all times. Even with Blaine around, Sebastian was a terrible influence on both Charlotte and Quinn. He would need to referee Quinn and Charlottes fight, and he'd need to push Quinn to drop her interest in this witch that was after them or at the very least find the witch and deal with her himself. Though his sister was correct to be _worried _to some degree, her response was no doubt going to be violent and exact.

"They drive you absolutely crazy?" Mercedes offered and Sam looked at her, "I have an older brother, he's off at university, but he drove me crazy. I think I drove him crazy as well," Mercedes admits.

Sam rolled his eyes, "You have no idea how difficult it is, but I think that Lima is where we need to be right now, and I should thank you and the rest of the glee club for accepting Quinn and I into your club. It feels nice to belong to something bigger once again," Sam said gently a smile playing on his lips.

"You should thank Rachel for that, I know that you guys have this war going on with the wolves and the witches but Artie and Rachel were both advocating for you to join. I think Santana is just doing it to keep her pack safe, Brittany doesn't really care and thinks that you guys secretly sparkle in the sun. Which basically just leaves the humans. Mike and Tina are cool with it and so am I so long as I don't really have to compete with Quinn for the solos, but she doesn't seem too interested in competing for them."

"I think that you sounded amazing, your voice certainly caught my attention when I heard you sing in that auditorium. Your voices certainly blend well together. I think you're certainly deserving of more solos. There is a power to your voice that reminds me of some of the people that over the years I have heard. Do you know that I've seen Aretha Franklin perform live when she was much younger? I've seen many artists like that."

Mercedes' mouth dropped a bit, "You have? You heard the queen of soul? What was it like? Did you meet her in person?"

Sam laughed, "No, I never met her in person I was merely in the audience with Quinn while she performed, she really does own that throne."

* * *

><p>"No." Santana informed Rachel as she went through her locker. "I'm not going to my father and telling him to let the vampires feed he'll think I'm going soft on them or that they managed to compel me."<p>

"Quinn thinks that you're trying to starve them out of Lima Santana and even you can see how dangerous that is—"

Santana sighed, "Rachel we _are_ trying to starve them out, and yes it's probably a shitty idea, but it's the only one we have right now. My father wants to attack them and the only reason that he isn't is because werewolf bites won't work on them. There hasn't been a full moon since they arrived anyway and it's not like we can test that theory out. But my father is very—_annoyed_ that they're still here. We're looking for something that will work against them. The water that is treated with vervain means they can't feed and they can't compel, they can always leave Lima to feed there isn't anything stopping them."

"They haven't done anything to you!" Rachel hissed at Santana, "They will make a proper attempt at peace if you leave them alone. You aren't and Quinn wanted to push Finn off a roof after she saw the bruise and then she asked me if that's why I smell good. She is _hungry_. The only thing that's keeping her away from my blood is the fact that there is vervain coursing through the system. I don't think she's going to attack me but still the idea that she's looking at us like little snacks running around is disconcerting and dangerous. "

Santana bit her lip at the idea of Quinn pushing Finn off the roof, she'd pay to see that and it would probably end all her troubles with the boy. Since her father wouldn't let her simply tear out his throat out accidentally of course. "They may not have done anything to the wolves but the witches and the wolves are protectors of the normal people in Lima and since they've arrived there have been unexplained deaths and disappearances. Keeping them _weak_ will allow us to strike if they decide to kill more people. We need to be able to fight them on equal footing and right now we can't Rachel. You're asking us to give the blood-suckers a leg up in the war against us and that's just not common sense. They could _wipe us out_ and you're trying to get us to do what? Give them the leg up if they decide to attack? We still don't know why Quinn, Sam and Charlie can walk in the sun as if it's nothing."

"Blaine can walk in the sun too," Rachel said with a role of her eyes, which caused Santana to freeze up and turn to Rachel.

"What?" Santana demanded this was the first time she'd heard about Blaine being one of them. Charlie had never mentioned that Blaine was nearby or even that he was a vampire, she didn't even talk about being a vampire and she hadn't asked.

"I showed Quinn a picture of the Warblers and she recognized Blaine she said that her brother Sebastian turned him, and I've met Blaine in the middle of the day before. He's perfect for Kurt and I don't think he's pressuring him into doing anything that he doesn't want to. Blaine is polite and he is kind and I don't think he's fed off Kurt yet."

Santana felt a headache coming on, they were multiplying and she really didn't want to tell her father that there was a bigger vampire problem than they originally thought. That was five vampires and counting and from what Shelby had hinted at, it would be _incredibly_ easy for them to simply raise a legion of undead vampires and set them loose on Lima. It was about time to start thinking about what was best for the pack and antagonizing the vampires was quickly becoming the stupidest thing that she had ever heard. It didn't help that Shelby was ramping her father up and promising that they'd keep everyone safe. The first full moon and she just knew that there would be a vampire hunt. "Rachel my father views them as terrorists and he won't negotiate with them if I had the power to stop the vervain being put in the water supply I would."

* * *

><p>"You wouldn't believe the week I've been having," Kurt said removing his jacket and placing it on the chair as Blaine pushed the coffee towards him.<p>

"Rachel trying to take over glee club again?" Blaine asked studying Kurt for a moment there was a scent that seemed so _familiar_ to him, at least under the smell of wolf that coated Kurt. It was hidden under the all the layers of product that Kurt used, but it was there.

"No we've got two new members of glee club, Quinn and Sam Fabray, I think we have a good shot at going to nationals this year. At least we will once Mr. Schue realizes that the glee club is brimming with talent and as much as I love my _step_-_brother_, if we want to get to nationals he needs to let someone else have lead vocals." Kurt said with an exasperated tone, not noticing that Blaine's eyes had widened. "Speaking of my brother rumor is that Rachel broke up with him this morning, I don't know what brought that on."

Blaine focused on Kurt for a moment, slipping the compulsion into his voice. "What's this about new members? Quinn and Sam? Tell me more about them." It could all be one gigantic coincidence. But his compulsion wasn't working as Kurt shot him a confused look.

"Rachel had this idea to go help them paint their house as a way to sort of welcome to the glee club and to have some bonding time. Found out some interesting things about them, Quinn has a twin, Charlene or something."

"Charlotte?" Blaine all but whispered.

Kurt nodded not noticing for a moment that Blaine looked like he was about to bolt, "That's it, we met her briefly I don't know if she's going to be coming to McKinley or not. Twins are a novelty, I think Santana and Puck are trying to befriend her at least that's who I think Santana was texting earlier. The whole thing is bizarre, but they seem nice enough. Sam's really nice I think Mercedes is slightly attracted to him. Santana's started calling him trouty-mouth."

"Did you tell them about me?" Blaine asked.

"Not really, we haven't really talked about that sort of thing. Finn wants me to stay away from them, though I think that's mostly jealous cause Rachel has taken a bit of interest in Quinn and you should see the way she stares at Rachel," Kurt shook his head and smiled at Blaine. "How's the warbler practice coming along?"

"Fine, it's going great. We're probably going to beat you this year," Blaine said shooting Kurt a smile. He wasn't sure how to broach the subject with Kurt, with his compulsion not working but he needed to know if Sebastian was coming for him and he swallowed. He hadn't seen his sire in nearly a hundred and fifty years. Let alone any of the original vampires, he glanced over at Kurt making sure that he was okay. He wondered if he should tell Kurt, to warn him and protect him, but it was a gamble. If he alerted Kurt then he might accidentally let it slip and the Fabray family would find him. Sebastian would find him. It _bothered_ him, but at the same time he _missed _Sebastian. He wasn't sure if it was nostalgia or his former love for the devilish charm of the original vampire.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback (England 1713s): <strong>

Debauchery and blood flowed, he could practically smell the sex that hung in the air as he walked through the hallways. There was moaning coming from the hallways and Blaine flushed as he passed Quinn Fabray, who was currently kissing the neck of some noble as she moaned her hands tangled in Quinn's hair, her gown was hitched up and Quinn's hands seemed to be rather busy. The woman was practically humping Quinn's hand and Quinn turned to him for a moment as if acknowledging his presence before she turned back to the woman and her fangs came out and she bit into her prey. There was a loud moan from the woman and Blaine felt like a lecher watching and he hurried through the halls passing Quinn, looking for Sebastian.

He passed the library and nearly bowled over even Sam seemed to be partaking he was sitting with his pants undone and a woman sitting between his legs and Blaine paused looking over Sam for a moment swallowing before he quickly closed the door. He didn't even understand how he had managed to get caught up in all of this. These were supposed to be _proper _English Nobles, and yet they seemed to lose all inhibitions when it came to the Fabray family. It was an open secret that an invitation to one of the Fabray parties was the highlight of the year. They held them once a month and it was how he had met Sebastian. He had been charmed by his devilish charms, his parents hadn't thought anything of it. The Fabray's had money and they thought that he was courting one of the Fabray girls instead of being courted by Sebastian. By the time that Sebastian had told him what he was, Blaine had found himself in way to deep.

He hurried up the stairs stepping over some of the drunken bodies that were probably weak from the blood loss and the alcohol. He heard sounds of someone having sex and he could definitely hear Charlotte's moans coming from that room and he swallowed. He still didn't understand how Sebastian was okay with the idea that his sisters were sexually promiscuous. But it was clear that Quinn's word seemed to be followed by their entire family and he didn't question it. He pushed Sebastian's door open half expecting his lover to be waiting for him, he didn't expect the various naked men to be there and Sebastian to be lying there naked with a man on top of him. Blaine froze and Sebastian looked at him that smirk appearing on his face. "Blaine," he let out a low groan as he sat up, pushing the body off him. Their faces were all slack and Sebastian was up and pulling him to bed, "You can order them to do anything you want. You were telling me how you fantasized about Lord McGregor weren't you? Now you can have him do anything you want."

Blaine snapped out of it for a moment and looked at Lord McGregor for a moment. It was true that he had a schoolboy crush on him, he had always been so stern and yet this seemed to be too much. Sebastian was meant to be just his, and he felt a flare of hot jealousy, "Sebastian—"

"It's your birthday gift Blaine, I know I forgot and I thought that this what you wanted. He is what you wanted, you can live out your fantasies if you want to," Sebastian said with a pleased grin. "I can watch if you want or if you want me to join in," Sebastian said taking Blaine's hand and leading him up to the Lord McGregor, before kissing him possessively.

It was a deep bruising kiss and Blaine tasted the blood after a moment not quite sure if it was his or Sebastian's but Sebastian had promised had told him that he would turn him on his sixteenth birthday. An eternity with Sebastian seemed like heaven. This was what he wanted, Sebastian loved him, he had said so and he had shown it. Showering him with gifts and taking him out, there was kindness that the others didn't see. He would never leave Sebastian's side.

Sebastian smiled against Blaine's lips before he pulled back and snapped Blaine's neck and sat on the bed waiting for the man that he loved to turn and join him and his family. He hadn't told anyone what his plans were but they all seemed to like Blaine and it's not like he needed permission to turn someone into a vampire. He finally found someone that loved him and saw him. Blaine was just his.

**End Flashback**

* * *

><p>Quinn showed up at the room to Charlotte's door, she didn't knock as she entered the room. She didn't like <em>not<em> knowing, and she wasn't sure that her sister wasn't plotting against her. She hadn't seen it before and with her new interest in the wolves and theirs in her she seemed to be the perfect leak of information. So long as Blaine was around she could indirectly control her brother though he enjoyed a good bloodletting. "You can't leave."

"Are you going to stick a dagger in my chest once more and keep me locked in a box for another hundred years if I try?" Charlotte's sarcastic remark came and she quickly found herself pinned to the wall the magazine that she had gotten was on the ground as Quinn held her there by her throat. "You've been daggering Sam, Sebastian and me off and on for the past five hundred years every time we disagree with you. That threat has lost its power."

Quinn frowned and let her sister drop to the ground, a sneer on her face. "You _called_ our _father_, and everything I have done has been to the benefit of this family, of protecting this family from your _stupidity_."

"I fell in love Quinn, something that it seems that you are incapable of. You shoved me in a box for a hundred years. You shoved Sebastian in a box for a hundred and ten years. You don't love me, or this family you _terrorize it_. Poor abused Quinn, our father was mean to her and thus she must take it out on all of us." Charlotte sneered at her sister who immediately moved to snap her neck, however this time she was ready for her and she pushed Quinn away baring her fangs at her older sister. "How does it feel to be exactly like our father?"

Quinn flinches at these words, "I am nothing like him," she snarls at Charlotte. "Everything I have done is to protect this family, it is to protect you, it is to make sure that this family is _strong_. I don't have time to have my head in the clouds or to be you, spreading my legs at the first person who whispers nice things in my ear." Quinn catches the slap that's coming.

"Please you've had just as many lovers as I have—" Charlotte spat viciously at her sister.

"And yet every single time that you've fallen in love some disaster has happened. The witches who created the daggers and managed to dagger nearly every member of this family before I put a stop to it—you spread your legs and invited a viper into our house. You find people who don't love who want to use you and you let them and they in turn move to harm this family. Do not choose the wrong side in this war Charlotte. You made a pact, _honor it_." Quinn let her twin go and she watched as Charlotte's eyes went a dark black the veins becoming more pronounced. She felt her own anger bubbling over and suddenly everything went dark.

Sam stared at Quinn's body on the ground and looked at Charlotte, "Don't be _stubborn_ you know as well as I do that you were in the wrong here. That you _hurt her_, and while I will always keep you safe Charlotte, you earned her wrath. You broke the pact." He watched as Charlotte moved between him and Quinn baring her teeth at him. The two of them were the most stubborn women he had ever met. "The two of you need to calm down and talk it over."

"She _started it_."

"That doesn't mean you have to end it, and in this family things never end. I stopped her before she actually did some real damage to you." Sam snapped back at her baring his own fangs as he watched as Quinn's body began to heal. "Whatever Quinn did to earn your anger Charlotte, what you did to get even was far worse than anything she did to _hurt_ you. It is time for us to be a family again and while I may have just broke Quinn's neck I will, and I do mean this Charlotte side with her again if you think to betray her."

"You _always take her side_, she started it and where was your fake moral outrage there?"

"_Enough_ _Charlotte_! The choice is in your hands," Sam moved picking Quinn up and taking her back to her room leaving his youngest sibling standing there alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review, now as for next chapter, Santana and Puck try and bring the youngest original to their side, Artie and Quinn, Finn does something questionable with surprising results and Blaine and Sebastian meet, some Rachel and Quinn. Sam makes a discovery about his sisters and he is torn about what to do. <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: So I sit here, after having stepped on a nail waiting to get my tetanus shot because I'm sure that it's been like a hundred years since my last one, I'm getting this chapter out to you regardless and then I'm going to sit down and ****_write_**** Aladdin. Maybe. –glances at dragon age inquisition and then coughs and tries not to go back to killing dragons- to those of you who are thinking about getting the game be prepared for you to lose yourself, I start playing and then I look at the time and it just—disappears. It's ****_gorgeous_****, well worth the delay and the obscene price of video games. I keep getting lost on some of the maps or discovering new pathways. Though I miss Isabella and Zevran. Still haven't played multiplayer yet.**

**hear me please: Suggestion. I know it's weird. Stop reading. Either you enjoy this fic or you don't and right now you aren't. If by the time I complete this story you want to take a look then take a look. But short of me writing out my story outline right here right now, which will spoil it for everyone else, then stop reading or read and wait. Which is what I asked for so I could ****_develop_**** the story. I will admit that I have pacing problems, but with this huge cast the pace is going to be ****_slow_****. I will have to spend some more time developing other characters. There are different story arcs and different antagonists throughout this fic. Will there be a time when I'm developing Charlie's story? Yes. Will there be a time when I'm developing Sam's? Yes. But at this point the only character who is being developed at any rate is Quinn's. You know why I'm refusing to listen to you? Because you're ****_ignoring_**** what this fic is right now. You aren't criticizing what's going on in the story, you're rehashing old arguments. You want to tell me how much you hate Charlie in Family Portrait do so on AO3, do you want to tell me how much you hate This ain't a scene, do so in the comments section there. I'm not writing this story to cater to your personal wants, and I'm not going to spoil the story because you can't be patient and just wait and see like everyone else. Or well—not like everyone else. Because the people who PM me generally get little hints as to where this story is going to go. **

* * *

><p>Quinn appeared behind Artie pushing his wheelchair, "How are the legs?" she asked him as she pushed him along. No one seemed to be paying any attention to her and that worked in her favor as she pushed him into an empty classroom closing the door.<p>

Artie grinned at Quinn, "I moved my toe the other day—my big one. It moved and I have to say—" Quinn held up her hand and Artie shook his head. Quinn wasn't interested in the fact that he had managed to wiggle his big toe. She wanted to know about the witches and the wolves and what they were planning. "The witches aren't pleased with Santana's dad's actions, they will side with the wolves if it comes to that, but right now. At this point they are trying to stay neutral. Shelby Cochran is the one that's pushing him making him eager to fight you. I mean she thinks that you're _the_ original vampires or something like that. She says the spirits told her that you were. I mean it's pretty ridiculous right?"

Quinn chose not to answer the question, "Artie—where do they keep the vervain, they must have a lot of it stored _somewhere_ if they're pumping it into the water supply."

"It's a place near the reservoir, a storage facility. My mom needed to drop off some boxes when she was there. I think it holds most of the town's vervain stores. There's a witch who farms it outside of the town and we move it into the city and store it. I can get that address for you tonight and send it to you."

Quinn smirked, she'd solve their food problem first. With four vampires, they're blood bags were dwindling fast and Sam had yet to secure more for them, not that it mattered she was done being a hipster vampire who drank from blood bags as if they were juice boxes. Sebastian was all but refusing to eat and even Charlotte was avoiding the blood bags. They _needed_ to hunt. They were predators. "What else do I need to know Artie?"

Artie paused for a moment as what he was doing sunk in, "I heard my mom saying that Shelby can commune with the _spirits_. Her bloodline is strong and according to my mom she got sent away because she decided to dabble in dark magic. I didn't get a good understanding of her abilities but I'm saying that she's dangerous. It's why the witches are giving her a wide berth to do what she wants. They might run to the werewolves' aid but my mom said she's slightly unhinged."

"She'll be dealt with later as for right now what I want, what I need is to feed. The sooner you get me the addresses that I need the sooner we can move on to dealing with those who choose to stand against me," Quinn began to walk away.

"Quinn?" Artie spoke up and Quinn tilted her head to look at him. "My parents—and Brittany's I get it you're a vampire killing is what you do—but they're my parents. If we just told them that you guys weren't like the _evil_ vampires that they've heard about all their lives I'm sure they can see reason. They're worried about the danger. They think you guys are monsters—and if I told them what you did for me or well Sam did for me then they might let you stay and feed."

Quinn used her speed to appear in front of Artie. "Artie, I will tell you the exact same thing that I informed Rachel. We are _monsters_, I simply kept my end of the bargain with you. You _owe _me Artie and I'm collecting with information on our enemies. We are the reason that people are afraid of the dark. We are the monsters in fables that they warned people about. We _are dangerous_, this isn't some shitty Hollywood movie. I don't fucking sparkle, I drink blood and I kill people, sometimes for fun. They declared war on _us_, which was their mistake because I _will finish it_."

"And what about Rachel?" Artie pressed and Quinn gave him a confused look. He wasn't going to reveal the connection. There were some things he was going to keep close to his chest and _that_ was one of them. "Rachel wants this to work. I know you don't _trust_ witches but—not all _witches are bad_, just like not all vampires are _evil_. If you do this you're sort of proving Finn right. Do you know how big of a deal that will be? Do you think he'd ever let us forget it?"

It was enough to give Quinn a momentary pause, just a moment's pause. "Pushing him off the roof of McKinley was on my to-do list anyway. I'm sure if he lands on his head a few times he'll get the picture."

* * *

><p>Brittany sighed, with Santana struggling to keep the wolves in line and away from the vampires and Rachel on her new quest to befriend Quinn because it was clear to her that Rachel was at the very least interested in the vampire, she had been left to her own devices. Santana had told her <em>clearly<em> that she was to stay away, but they no longer dated. It wasn't acceptable for the future alpha to be a lesbian, and it had made Santana paranoid and she hadn't been able to take the secrecy. Her duty was to strengthen the pack and while Santana's father wasn't anti-gay, he was friends with the Berry's. Santana couldn't let go of her duty to just be happy. She had tried really hard and it had been great but the moment that Finn had begun to suspect Santana had freaked out. Duty was important to her. It had always been important and she didn't want to become a werewolf, which might have made things slightly better. She liked her magic too much to give it up.

She noticed Mercedes talking to Sam and smiled and waved at them, Artie had said that Quinn wasn't necessarily that bad of a person though Santana would comment about how much she hated Quinn, and bitch consistently about how she was taking over the school.

"So does it hurt? When you bite someone?" Mercedes asked, she was taking a page from Rachel's book and she wanted to know more. She wouldn't be _ignorant_ in her hatred of vampires. Sam seemed to be a good person, and he was friendly enough.

Sam was quiet as he watched Brittany approach, "Someone once described the initial sensation as getting pinched, but then it would fade to be simply uncomfortable. Though that's when we are actively trying to make the sensation as pleasing as possible."

Mercedes nodded with this information, Rachel had been on some kick lately about getting the vampires fed. At least that would answer one of the questions and she turned her attention back to Sam. She'd begun to ask him about the things he had seen, the people he had met through the years. He had met some famous people over the years, authors and painters. Some philosopher's as well, his life made hers look dreary in response and she had only cracked the first couple of hundred years and she still didn't know how _old_ Sam was. She turned to Brittany, she'd avoided her and Artie once she had found out. "Sam knows quite a bit about magic you know, he was telling me about it the other day. He said he's met witches from all over the world and seen all types of magic."

Brittany looked over at Sam for a moment who shrugged. Vampires couldn't use magic. They were cut off from the spirits because they were against nature, at least that's what her mother had told her. "Were you looking for a way to undo the curse on Quinn and your other sister?"

Sam paused for a moment and turned to Brittany, confusion in his eyes. They'd had witch allies before and none of them had mentioned that there was a curse placed on his siblings. "What are you talking about?"

Mercedes paused, "Curses are real?"

"Yes but its basically dark magic and I don't practice it. Because my mom says it's dangerous, she always tells me how dangerous it is. It can make you go crazy, well it can make most people go crazy," Brittany said in a bored tone.

"What _curse_?" Sam said standing up. If Charlotte and Quinn were in any sort of danger then they would need to act and seek the abilities of witches that they knew had allied with them.

Brittany shrugged, "I don't know, I only noticed it when I shook Quinn's hand when we met. It's old—I think it's older than the vampirism. Is it true that you're the original vampires? My mom said she doesn't believe it, but I can feel the spell when I touch you."

Mercedes turned to Sam who frowned, "You're skilled in psychometry, that's a rare gift indeed." he stated simply. They were rare indeed and Brittany smiled at him. He wasn't sure if she was going to be a threat or not but Brittany didn't seem dangerous.

Brittany smiled and nodded, "That's how I felt the curse, I accidentally brushed up against Quinn's sister and I felt the same one there. I thought you knew."

"No we didn't it's not hurting them is it?" Sam asked after a moment and Brittany shook her head.

"Nope," she said simply. It had felt like when she had touched Santana or Puck, that there was something there just underneath the surface. She could feel it and the spell was blocking it. She didn't get the same feeling from Sam at all. She hadn't given it much thought at all.

Sam frowned it was probably a parting gift from their mother, "Do you think you can find out what the curse entails and then tell me without telling Quinn or Charlotte?"

"I guess, I'd have to be close to one of them through or touching them, and I'm not very good at breaking curses, and I don't know what effect that will have on them if it is broken."

Sam's face twisted, "I know some witches who might be able to help. I need to know what it is before we tell Quinn or Charlotte. They aren't the biggest fans of magic and if Quinn finds out that she's been cursed—well," he didn't finish that thought. He couldn't finish that thought.

* * *

><p>Santana exhaled slowly showing up to vampire central always bothered her, but she had Puck as back up even though none of the vampires had attempted to hurt her it was still a risk. She needed to find <em>something<em> out, something that they could use that could level the playing field. At the very least find out how they could walk out in the sun. She banged on the door wondering why they simply didn't invest in a doorbell and the door opened and Santana plastered on a smile which faded when she saw Sebastian standing there. She immediately bared her teeth at him and Sebastian smirked at her before turning to Puck. "Who the fuck are you? And where's Charlie?"

Sebastian turned his attention back to Santana for a moment, "Charlie—you've given her a common name?" His lips turned into a sneer, "Well this is a change settling for wolves and commoners, let alone _mortals_ how have the time changed." Sebastian turned to his sister who had appeared behind him and was wearing a pair of jeans. "Please don't tell me you're going out with _that_, it looks like he has a dead animal on his head."

"Hey!" Puck said, "The chick's dig the hawk," he said defensively.

Sebastian turned to Puck for a moment and then looked at her sister, "Since when were you attracted to the village _idiot_?"

Santana immediately pulled Puck back before he did something stupid like lunge at the centuries old vampire, "Now listen here _Fieval_—"

"Bastian," Charlotte said cutting Santana off as her brother turned to look at her that smirk of his playing on his lips. She knew he hoped that she would join him in mocking the wolves, but they had been helpful and both of them had helped her learn things quickly. She had texted them for everything that she needed to know. "The only person that sounds like an idiot right now is you."

The smile slipped from Sebastian's face as he studied his youngest sister, it was worse than he feared. Charlotte was taking the _wolves_ side in these matters. "I'm disappointed in you Charlotte, clearly this is Sam's influence. However, if you wish to play with the _dogs_ Charlotte, do make sure you bathe afterwards. You know how I feel about the smell of wet dog."

"Really, like we haven't heard that before," Santana said crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at the vampire. She had no idea where Charlie's allegiances lay and she wasn't going to attempt the stupidity of going toe to toe with a vampire.

"How about—" Sebastian began as if he had been dared to think of something better.

"Sebastian," Charlie interrupted her tone forcing her brother to turn to her, and she gave him an annoyed look. "It wouldn't kill you to be nice for once," she paused for a moment and a smile played at her lips. "Besides you have better things to do than to taunt them, you're supposed to be seeing _him_ tonight. Shouldn't you be getting ready you know how long it takes you to look good."

"You told me I looked handsome," Sebastian said running a hand through his hair, there was a haughtiness in his voice.

"Yes but you can't visit him wearing _that_ Sebastian. You look—_like a commoner_." It was the magic words and Charlotte smiled at him moving to him and placing her hand on his chest gently. "Where one of the tuxedos Sam purchased for you. The black one with a white silk tie. It will have to be fitted of course, slim fit. You _need _to make an impression on him it's been _years_." Sebastian nodded and leaned in to kiss his sister's forehead, Sam had taken him shopping and he did indeed have the outfit. He was gone after a moment and Charlotte turned back to look at Santana and Puck for a moment, a small smile on her face. "Are we going shopping? Sam gave me my credit card so I can pay for my own clothes."

Santana stared at her, she was playing innocent yet she had handled her brother effectively without resorting to violence, and yet there was an edge in her eyes as she smiled at her. It was unnerving, she swallowed when she saw Charlie's lips twitch upward at her. She wasn't going to get played by a vampire, she'd had enough of them fucking them around like they were beneath them. "Does acting like an ass run in your family? Quinn, the _twink_ over there and Sam."

Puck nudged Santana who growled at him and he looked at Charlotte whose smile had faded a bit, "What she means—"

"What I mean is that you keep treating us like we're _beneath_ you, like it'll be all so fucking easy to wipe us all out. Our _bites_ kill vampires. My papi has hunted them down before and yet you aren't taking us seriously. It's _insulting_," Santana hissed. "If Quinn squeaks that damn squeaky toy again in front of me, or asks me if I want to play fetch I'm going to shove it up her ass."

Puck flicked his eyes at Charlie who was still watching Santana with interest for a moment, he didn't know how this was going to play out. "You're the first vampires we've met but we've heard the stories, we've seen a bit of what you can do, and sure it might take the whole pack but we _could_ do some damage."

Charlotte was considerably more intrigued by the fact that Quinn _hadn't_ begun to cull the wolf pack yet. She was for the most part letting things fall as they may, there wasn't an announcement to slaughter them. She hadn't tossed a bloody head onto the table after dinner and announced that they were going on another wolf hunt. Her sister hadn't made a move, but she had also woken up Sebastian who was always up to something. Quinn always had a reason for doing things and if Santana and Puck fought they would be killed, it would be a waste. She moved and placed a hand on both Santana's chest and Puck's before they could do anything. "Had I wanted to, I would have pulled out your heart, broken your neck, torn out your throat. We don't take you seriously because you're _mortal_ for practically the entire month. Even with your enhanced senses and strength you're still mortal. Three days in that month you have the ability to harm a vampire and yet that's all dependent on whether you can catch us. Assuming that you _can_, it's not like a stake to the heart. It's not an instant death it's a slow one, and for the most part that means that biting a vampire is a suicide mission." Charlotte was quiet for a moment putting it together and suddenly the pieces clicked and she shook her head. They were working with the witches, and Quinn's actions suddenly made sense. She wasn't bothering with the rabble she could deal with them later. She wanted the head of the beast.

"So your solution is that we should tuck our tails between our legs and run and hide?" Santana demanded angrily.

"My _advice_ Santana is that you convince your _alpha_ that getting into a fight with my family has historically ended up badly for the werewolves. If my sister didn't like you, we wouldn't be having this conversation because she would have simply ripped out your heart. This war, is something I care very little for. I doubt Sam wants to fight, but if it calls for it then _he _will fight. Quinn could go either way depending on the actions you take, she views you a nuisance now, but my sister will not hesitate to take the nuclear option." She rubbed her temples a bit. "Now are we going shopping or not?"

Santana stared at Charlie for a moment, and rolled her eyes before marching over to her car and opening the car door, she felt the breeze as Charlie took a seat in the car and crossed her legs. Fucking vampires, they frustrating as hell. She didn't even know why she was opening the door for Charlie, she had hands. It sucked that she had a point, but it was something that she already knew. Judging from the look on Puck's face it was something that he knew to, they simply couldn't go to war with the vampires.

* * *

><p>He needed to redeem himself which was why he was currently here, Puck was with Santana and that vampire that had attacked him complaining about how she was taking forever, and how she wouldn't put on a lingerie show for him and how Santana had simply smacked him for even asking such a question. Which meant the house was quite probably empty, since he hadn't seen the two cars that belonged to both Sam and Quinn. He needed to redeem himself and this was the best way to do it as he tried the handle to the door, hoping that it was open. It wasn't and he moved to break the door down. He needed to be quick and see what he could find. His shoulder rammed the door, like he had seen on television and he felt his shoulder pop and he clutched it. That had been a terrible idea.<p>

The door swung open and Finn stumbled back as he came face to face with Sebastian, it was the vampire that he'd seen earlier who was looking at him. He was half dressed and it looked like he was going somewhere fancy from the fancy pants he was wearing. "If you're looking for my siblings they're out," he sniffed and turned his nose up in disgust. How they could stand the smell was beyond him.

Finn stared mutely for a moment, he hadn't expected anyone to be home and he pointed at Sebastian, "You're the _vampire_ I saw in that coffin."

Sebastian who was about to close the door turned to Finn his mind racing for a moment, "You're the idiot who decided to free my sister in an attempts to get your hands on the dagger." It was a statement and he moved picking Finn up and standing him to his feet. Charlotte had mentioned that some idiot wolf had come blundering into their house and had found their sleeping bodies and had released her.

"No I'm not—" Finn stated unconvincingly and Sebastian stared at him not for a moment believing him and Finn stepped back as the danger sunk in. Quinn at the very least _had_ to tolerate him. "Your _sister_ is stealing my _girlfriend_." Not to mention Sam was currently gaining leaps and bounds in popularity and he could sing and he refused to lose his position to a vampire. Mr. Schue seemed to be leaning towards having him be the _lead_ vocals and that couldn't happen. He was the most popular guy in school, he was the quarterback and he lead the glee club and he wasn't going to let a bunch of vampires take away his territory.

"Which sister? Charlotte or Quinn?" Sebastian asked his mind moving.

"Quinn," Finn spat angrily. "She turned Rachel against me."

Sebastian paused for a moment, and he smirked inwardly oh this would be fun. "And you wish to teach my sister a lesson?" It was about time someone put Quinn back in her place, she was his _younger_ sister. The only reason that she was even the leader was simply because she was stronger than everyone else. He wanted her to know what it was like to sleep being stuffed in a box, and she would probably blame it on Charlotte. Finn nodded and Sebastian smiled at him, "I want to help you—I do but if Quinn finds out. She'll put me back there, I don't want to sleep anymore. She's quite cruel to all of us and I just want to be free. I don't even want to be in _Lima_, or to fight with the wolves. I didn't have a choice and she's keeping me here."

"You don't want to stay?" Finn asked skeptically

"We belong in a big city, not some backwoods place like this. I don't want to kill anyone. Quinn's evil," Sebastian nearly lost it when he saw the determination and the belief on Finn's face. He was wrong earlier he had found the village idiot, but telling people exactly what they wanted to hear was a talent of his, he didn't even _need_ compulsion with this moron.

Finn nodded eating it up, "I can make sure they leave you alone if you side with us. You'll get to be free so long as you leave Lima." Sebastian paused for a moment, as if mulling it over. "We have a powerful witch on our side all we need is something to use against her. If you help I can convince our alpha that you're willing to help and you'll get to leave I promise."

It was the confirmation that Sebastian, if they really did have a powerful witch on their side, his sister and brother would rue the day they ever decided to stuff him in that box. He would _have_ to be there, to watch the look on Quinn's face when she had a dagger stuck in her heart. "I'll help but you need to keep my name out of it, if Quinn finds out then you _need_ to blame Charlotte. Otherwise they'll put me back in that box and I won't be able to help you."

Finn nodded that made sense, they had an in and he watched as Sebastian disappeared for a moment and appeared with one of the daggers that he had seen. He reached for it but Sebastian pulled it back at the last second and Finn saw hesitation, "I promise that I'll keep you safe. I give you my word," he vowed. "We can protect you."

Sebastian handed the dagger to Finn, "You're going to need to catch her by surprise, or it's not going to work. Quinn's to fast."

Finn held the dagger in his hands, he had secured himself another fight with Santana and he was going to win back Rachel. He didn't know what it was that drew his ex-girlfriend to Quinn but he wasn't going to lose her to a vampire. "I'll take this to Shelby right away, you won't regret this."

* * *

><p>"How long does it take for vervain to leave the body?" Rachel asked Quinn who looked up from where she was sketching the quad in front of her.<p>

Quinn paused for a moment, "It depends on how much you've eaten, a day to a week." Quinn drew a line for a moment her eyes focused on the tree in front of her before she stopped because Rachel wasn't throwing information at her, or asking follow up questions and she looked up. "_Why_?"

Rachel bit her lip and looked at Quinn, "Santana won't budge and Brittany informed me that the witch's hands are tied on this, it's just how things are done. I was thinking of having a _donor_ program of sorts. I mean you can feed off me, I trust you not to take _too _much. Though I should probably ask how often you need blood."

Quinn just stared for a moment and she took a step towards Rachel letting the sketchbook fall to the ground, "If you wished to have sex with me Rachel then all you needed to do was _ask_," Quinn said raising a brow as Rachel sputtered at her words, turning a bright red.

"That's not what I—I was simply suggesting—" Rachel took a few steps back as she watched Quinn's fang slowly elongate and she flicked her eyes back to Quinn and she swallowed. "I simply wanted to make sure that you didn't run out of blood Quinn. And before you go on about how dangerous it is, I did a cost benefit analysis, it's considerably more dangerous for you and your family stop feeding all together. If I can get a few people to donate blood to you—then you should be fine right?"

Quinn could see the pupil dilation and she could smell the arousal at least she knew that Rachel wouldn't be _opposed_ to the idea. "Rachel—sharing your blood with a vampire willingly, is considered to be an act of intimacy. It requires _trust_ on both sides. Trust that I won't accidentally kill you, and trust that you won't attempt to _harm_ me. It's an _intimate act_," an act that was considerably more intimate than sex. "If you wish to have sex with me then we _can_."

Rachel stumbled backwards, "I was planning to wait till I was twenty-five and I had won my first major award," she says and the words come tumbling out and they sound lame even to her ears and Quinn takes a step back at this.

"You're a _virgin_?"

Rachel flushed, "I—didn't ever feel ready to do it with Finn it seemed like a big step, and he wanted to but I wasn't sure and both Santana and Brittany kept telling me what a bad idea it was," she didn't even know why she was justifying herself to Quinn Fabray. It was a personal decision, and she had made the right one. "I'm not the most popular girl at McKinley, and Finn was the first person to ask me out—I didn't want to just _give_ it up to him."

"And you want to give it up to me?" There was incredulity in Quinn's voice.

"I—what? No! I just wanted to give you blood so you wouldn't go crazy with hunger," Rachel immediately said trying to salvage the situation. "You're the one that brought up sex," she accused pointing at Quinn.

"Yes because you walked up to me and wanted to share your blood with me, what was I supposed to think?"

"That I was trying to be helpful—not that I wanted to have sex with you," Rachel says dramatically stomping her foot. "I was going to see how often you needed to feed, and then see if I could rope some of the glee kids into helping—I didn't think that you'd jump to _that_."

Quinn was quiet for a moment, and she peered at Rachel carefully, she was going to get herself _killed _at this rate. There was so much she simply didn't understand. "Rachel—apart from you basically just offering to have sex with me—" Quinn held up her hand stopping Rachel from denying it. "Sam is the only one that you can probably trust to take what he needs. Besides by the end of the week we should be able to feed freely." Quinn was sure she saw a look of disappointment flash through Rachel's eyes. "Every vampire is different. Sam doesn't lose control of his hunger, he can go weeks without drinking. Sebastian about two weeks and that's pushing it. My twin and I can last about a week without feeding. But humans are _everywhere_ now it's be a long time since we've had to keep the hunger at bay. Don't—offer yourself up as food Rachel."

"I was trying to be helpful Quinn," Rachel said throwing up her hands. The least Quinn could say was thank you.

"By offering to have sex with me?" Quinn asked raising a brow.

"It wasn't—" Rachel gave up and shot Quinn a glare before storming off. She had just trying to be helpful. How was she supposed to know that offering yourself to a vampire basically meant that you wanted to be in a relationship with them? There wasn't a set of information that she could use to learn about their customs and she had ended up apparently offering herself up to Quinn on a platter.

* * *

><p>"Don't you think you're considerably overdressed?" Sam asked as they arrived at Dalton academy.<p>

"Our dear sister pointed out that it's been centuries and I should seek to make a good impression. Where is our dear sister shouldn't she be here?"

Sam frowned, Charlotte had gone out with Santana, and Quinn had claimed that she had _business_ to attend to which still left him with the knowledge that his sisters, were cursed. He needed to know what their mother had done to them, and yet all they had was her grimoire. Their mother was not the type of person that had left her secrets where he would easily find them. He couldn't ask her either, their mother had been killed by their father a thousand years ago. "Quinn has business which probably means that she's out causing trouble. Fortunately she does know how to contain herself, you on the other hand do not."

"Our sister goes about cavorting with _wolves_ and yet you're here chaperoning me?"

Sam glanced at Sebastian for a moment studying his brother's face, the annoyance was real and he rolled his eyes. "I'm not worried about our sisters going on a killing spree, unless you're somehow directly involved, convincing them that it's a good idea. I refuse to give the people a reason to _fear_ us because you get _bored_."

Sebastian's lips curled into a sneer, "Yet you spend all your days protecting Quinn and yet you leave me to rot in a box. Why aren't you trying to save me dear brother? Or do you plan on following Quinn and Charlotte cleaning up after them, protecting _them_ for the rest of your days?"

"We _failed Quinn_, the first time our father raised his hands against her, I should have killed him and yet we watched. We _allowed_ the abuse that she suffered at the hands of our father to continue for _years_. So yes _I will_, spend the rest of my days by Quinn's side making up for my inaction back then. I _thought_ I could keep this family together, that if Quinn would just _yield,_ would just do as our father said that he would leave her alone. So yes I am trying to bring back the person that Quinn was. I will save her because I never did back then, you never once stood up for her. As for the reason I don't save your soul brother, it's because you kill because you're bored and you're an ass," Sam responded simply.

"Perhaps if I had a bit more attention from my older brother perhaps if he approved a bit more—" Sebastian began angrily. "It shouldn't be all about Quinn, brother. You shouldn't favor her above all else. Everyone takes Quinn's side, our father was not kind to any of us."

"No he wasn't, but he never beat you or me like he beat Quinn," Sam replied as he parked in one of the parking spots. "You have never put this family above all else Sebastian, you have never promised to be there for this family, like Quinn and Charlotte did. They have been there for me when you have not. They have sought vengeance in _my_ name while you were off playing with your witches."

Sebastian didn't say anything to this instead he just got out of the car. Blaine would _understand_, he had always understood. The school itself looked _expensive_, a fact that Sebastian could easily appreciate and from the looks of it was an all-boys school and a wicked grin appeared on his face. Oh the fun he could have here. It certainly seemed better than going to a school filled with commoners that both Quinn and Sam went to. It would also give him freedom to move away from them. "Is my hair okay brother? Charlotte makes a good point, it's been _centuries_ since I've seen Blaine. I should have bought him a present of course, but I don't know enough and it's been _centuries _Sam."

Sam rolled his eyes as he followed Sebastian, "One usually gives flowers to your significant other," he pointed out but Sebastian wasn't listening to him as he had stopped a soft smile appearing on his lips. Sam studied his brother for a moment and listened, taking in his surroundings and shook his head. He could hear Blaine's voice singing. Almost immediately Sam grabbed onto Sebastian's arm, "You can't just appear here brother despite you wanting to run to him. Do not forget yourself."

Sebastian shrugged Sam's arm off his shoulder and began to walk briskly following the voice till he came to Dalton's choir room and he opened the door without knocking watching as Blaine danced with the rest of the Warbler's singing some song or rather. It had been far too long, Blaine stumbled over his words when he caught sight of him and Sebastian grinned at him.

"Take-five," Blaine said as the music stopped as the warblers followed his gaze to where his former lover stood looking rather dapper in the tuxedo. Sebastian had always known how to make a difference and he swallowed as he stared at him, that devilish smile that he had fallen in love with brought all sorts of emotions to the surface. He quickly moved to grab Sebastian pulling him out of the room.

Sebastian smile grew bigger, "I knew you _missed me_, but we need to ditch the _buzzkill_. My brother is _chaperoning _me. You know how he is." It didn't stop him from using his superior strength and speed to push Blaine against the wall hard and kiss him hard and hungrily. He had been separated from Blaine for nearly two centuries. It took a moment but eventually Blaine started to kiss back, it was just as hungry and just as desperate as his.

It had always been difficult to not react around Sebastian, though the sire bond had been broken centuries ago. He let out a low groan into the kiss before he placed his hand on Sebastian's chest pushing him back for a moment. "What are you—how did you find me? Sebastian we can't." His mind finally rested on Kurt. If Sebastian found out—he'd be signing Kurt's death warrant.

Sebastian tilted his head, as his mind finally caught up with him and he looked around. "Of course," they were in public and Blaine had always been so _squeamish_ about being caught about being judged for it in the past. "I apologize, I've missed you. Did you—" his words stilt in his throat. They feel too needy, to open and vulnerable.

Blaine studied his former lover and it was there the man he had fallen in love with, it was hard to remember why he had broken the bond and left. "Not a day went by where I didn't think about you," Blaine answers and it's partly true. He had thought about Sebastian a lot, especially since he heard the Fabray family was around. It had been a matter of time and he should have run, should have disappeared into the night. But he had stayed though at this point with his head swimming he wasn't sure if he stayed because of Kurt or because he had wanted to see Sebastian again.

Sebastian smiles at this and it's comfortable, "Then why did you _leave_? Why did you break the _sire_ bond and leave?" Blaine looks away and Sebastian tenses, "Was there someone else?" he demands harshly. His jealousy flaring instantly.

"No, there hasn't been anyone since you," he admits, all he and Kurt had done was kiss. Kurt refused to go further and he was left waiting for Kurt to be ready. But with Sebastian around there couldn't be anything more. Not without Sebastian's jealousy coming into play. He pressed his lips against Sebastian's once more hoping that it would distract him and he relaxes a bit when Sebastian responds eagerly. Sam coughs and Blaine pulls away flushing, "Samuel, it's been a long time."

Sebastian looks over at his brother, "I've decided that this is the school that I will be attending with Blaine. Make it happen dear brother," he said dismissively. "I refuse to go to a school that has _common rabble_ in it and Blaine can teach me everything I need to know about this world plus I'll learn what I need to know."

Sam looked over at Blaine, and then back at his brother. It would keep him away from causing trouble in Lima and Sebastian could feed here so long as he was discrete and with Blaine around Sebastian had a tendency to be slightly less irritating than usual. "You will attend _classes_ all of them, you will refrain from compelling and feeding off the students, and you will join a club and you can go to school with Blaine. There will be no incidents because you got bored Sebastian."

Sebastian made a face, but looked at Blaine and smirked. "_Fine_." He didn't need compulsion or to kill people to cause mayhem.

* * *

><p>"Are you <em>fucking<em> _kidding_? You're letting him challenge me again because some vampire is _toying_ with him," Santana snapped at her father annoyed. This happened every single time, her father would give Finn a sticker every time he managed not to dribble on himself or trip over his own two feet.

"_Language_." Her father snapped. "You were given the opportunity but the vampire you '_befriended_' hasn't given us _anything_. You're wasting your time with her. Besides it's actually the perfect plan, if they start fighting amongst themselves it'll be easier to pick them off one by one."

"He doesn't _deserve it_ to challenge me again, it's obvious that Finn isn't strong enough to be _the_ alpha. He's barely even smart enough to be my second in command, you need to stop encouraging him and tell him _no_. It's getting _embarrassing_. We don't have to _fight_ them, unless you want to lose most of the pack. Right now we're the ones picking a fight and we'll _lose_. Everything that you've worked for Papi will go to waste if you fight them. You're putting the pack at risk and for what?" It was a challenge and she knew it the moment it came out of her mouth.

Miguel tilted his head at his daughter and bared his teeth, "You are still too _young_ to know what's best for this pack. Unless you have any plans of formally challenging me, then I suggest that you keep your opinions to yourself and do as you're told."

Santana gritted her teeth and looked away, it was enough of an act of submission to get her father to back off, and it was just in time as Shelby walked back into the room. She had no idea why she was always over at their house, Rachel couldn't come over in case they ran into each other. Not that Rachel would recognize her as her mother.

"This has various enchantments on it, it's a piece of witchcraft finery. I don't even know where to begin, whoever crafted knew what they were doing."

"So can you recreate it?" Miguel demanded.

Shelby's face twisted into a grimace. "No, the ingredients that they used were _specific_, I can't recreate it and put my own twist on the magic unless I had the original spell and enchantments that were used. I've communed with the spirits, and they all tell me the same thing they _can't_ be killed. Not anymore. Which doesn't make any sense, from what Finn told me they were dead, but then they weren't. They woke up soon after it was removed from their chest."

"Then create a new spell, something more powerful," Miguel demanded.

Shelby frowned if it were that simple she would have done it already. "Magic doesn't work like that. I can't just _will_ something like that into existence. Something as intricate as this took time, time which we don't have. There has to be a simpler solution to this vampire problem. For now I'll start working on a way to contain them, like this dagger did. Perhaps we're overthinking this. The vampire that helped Finn, see if he can shed some light on the situation."

"Sebastian is _playing_ Finn, and he seems to be a sneaky son of a bitch. He isn't going to risk us finding out that there is something that can _kill_ them," Santana threw in but the adults ignored her and she let out a low growl. No one was listening to her and despite the fact that she butted heads with her father from time to time she didn't want him to die.

* * *

><p>Quinn hummed as she drove to the farm, the song that they were going to be singing at sectionals stuck in her mind, which made her think about Rachel. Her lips twitched upward for a moment, she was going to need to sit the girl down and explain things to her. Though at this moment she was wondering about Rachel's offer, and whether she could still take her up on it. It would satisfy her curiosity about what her blood tasted like though if it tasted as good as it smelled—Quinn parked the car it wasn't the time to think of those things, and pulled out a lighter and her cigarettes from the glove compartment and stuffed it into her pocket. It certainly wouldn't <em>kill<em> her to smoke, but it did diminish some of her senses. It was why she wasn't big on the habit but it did help relax her as she got out of the car. She stretched as she looked at the witches that were tending to the garden, the whole place had hundreds of vervain plants.

She felt her teeth elongate and her eyes dilated as she began to move, the cigarette still in her mouth as she moved to the closest witch who had her back turned to her. The witch turned at the last second not that it was going to stop her as she slammed her fist into their chest, her hand going through muscles and bone as she wrapped her hand around the witch's heart. The result was instantaneous as she ripped the muscle out. The organ pumped a few times, and the blood that now stained her hand burned. The heart pumped more blood out for a few seconds more staining her clothes the witch eyes were comically large, as she stared at her heart, the scream dying in her throat as she dropped to the ground dead.

She tossed the muscle on the ground, as some of the other works turned to look at the disturbance. There was screaming and yelling and a wicked grin appeared on Quinn's face as she begun to move. Her movements were quick and efficient, Artie had been right the witches near Lima weren't particularly powerful. Most witches _weren't_ but this wasn't even a fight it was a _culling_. For those she didn't kill instantaneously by ripping out their hearts, she simply snapped their necks, her bloody hands staining their faces. Sebastian would complain that he hadn't gotten to join in the fun she was having as she twisted her wrist, hearing the dull crack of a neck being broken. She couldn't have taken Sam for this job either and she didn't trust Charlotte to not stab her in the back so it was just her, not that she needed them. She was more than enough to kill these witches and quite possibly humans.

Her hand sunk into another chest as she finally came to a stop and she ripped out yet another heart, she was painted in blood and slipped her hands into her pocket fishing out her smokes and lighter. Allowing her family to feed, and giving them the power of compulsion. It would also send a _message_ to the witches and the wolves to rethink any silly little plan which would involve going after them. She raced out to the car for a moment and opened up the trunk and pulled out two containers containing lighter fluid and she smiled. She had planned to burn the place down, Sebastian would certainly feel left out. He always had appreciated burning things. She didn't hesitate as she begun to douse the fields and the flowers with the lighter fluid. Using generous amounts as she kept coming back to her car to get more lighter fluid and tossing the empty cans aside. The fire would burn away most evidence and even if it didn't they could now compel people to do their bidding for them. She lit her cigarette once she was finished and inhaled deeply, before exhaling.

Now that the work was over for the moment she had time to think about the person who had been growing on her. It bothered her, she had lived a thousand years and she hadn't _cared_ about anyone. It had just been her family and yet every last one of them had disappointed her in some way. They took her for granted. Quinn exhaled slowly. Rachel wanted to help her and it confused her, though she personally blamed it on the idea that she was a vampire and Hollywood had made their kind sparkly. Perhaps sleeping with Rachel would scratch the itch and the curiosity would finally wane. Not to mention it would drive the wolves insane, she smirked to herself. It wasn't as if Rachel wasn't interested she had smelt the arousal. It was something to think about at least, not to mention it would piss the wolves off. Quinn glanced at her cigarette before flicking it into one of the lighter fluid soaked flowers. She smirked as it quickly caught on fire and the place began to burn.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh Sebastian you bad boy. What happens next chapter? Some RachelSantana/Brittany interactions, Shelby, the original family bicker again. Kurt gets his little heart broken and smashed into little pieces. Perhaps another flashback, actually there will be a flashback, maybe two. I will label the dates in the flashbacks. **


	10. Chapter 10: A family divided

**AN: I spent this weekend in bed with the chills stupid shots, and why do Tetanus shots hurt so bad? Anyway thanks for the reviews even the snarky ones. I thought vampire diaries started off horribly, but it grew on me, as for the Originals well I love it mostly because well I love the original family. If you do pick it up you're probably immediately going to see where my ideas are coming from and which character sort of lines up with the character from the show. **

* * *

><p>"You <em>offered to have sex with her<em>?" Santana hissed at Rachel, disbelief evident in her voice.

"That's a totes good idea, Quinn's like really _old_, and she probably has lots of practice and she's probably amazing in bed," Brittany said smiling at this like it was the most brilliant idea ever.

"She's a _vampire_," Santana pointed out.

"I didn't _offer_ to have sex with her, I offered to let her feed off me. There's a difference, she's the one that brought up _sex_—apparently offering is basically this really intimate act for vampires."

"Why the hell were you offering off to be there food anyway? And that can't be a _real thing_," Santana pointed out. "She's probably just fucking with you."

"You've met her sister and you've got her number ask her," Rachel said, though Santana had a point, Quinn did seem to enjoy messing with people to some degree and she had seen that amused glint in her eye.

Santana nodded and pulled out her phone to send a text message. "So why the hell were you offering to be a vampire snack anyway?"

Rachel rolled her eyes as she crossed her legs, "Because Sam and Quinn are _in_ the glee club and they need to eat. It's a risk to have them starving you saw what happened when there was a starving vampire in the mix. There are three vampires—"

"Four," Santana corrected tersely.

"Four?" Rachel said frowning Quinn hadn't mentioned that she'd woken up her brother. "There are four vampires around their blood supply is _probably_ dwindling and we don't want them to attack someone. Quinn said no and she said that it was dangerous so you don't have to give me the lecture again. I was trying to help, doesn't matter she said that their food problem would be solved by the end of the week."

Santana glanced over at Brittany who frowned at this, "What do you mean that it would be solved by the end of the week?"

"I didn't ask, I was still in shock with the idea of Quinn wanting to sleep with me. I mean she didn't seem too opposed at the idea—though she was shocked when I told her that I was a virgin. I was still—she wanted to have sex with me—"

Santana shot Rachel a suspicious look, "You're more caught up with the whole—she wanted to have sex with you then the fact that you wanted her to feed off you. How many times do I have to tell you that vampires are dangerous?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "You're dangerous, and Brittany's dangerous. I'm still friends with you and I would do the exact same for you if you needed my help in some way. I was trying to _keep_ them from hurting anyone. Not that it matters anyway, like Quinn said their food problem would be solved by the end of the week."

Santana rolled her eyes as her phone buzzed and she glanced at it, she could feel both Rachel and Brittany's eyes on her as she read the message. "I'm flattered, but I don't sleep with wolves anymore." Santana paused for a moment going over the message again. What the fuck did Charlie mean by _anymore? _Her phone buzzed again and a little smiley face emoticon appeared and Santana stared at it, not knowing exactly what it meant.

"The way Quinn explained it is that it's because I need to trust her completely to not accidentally kill me, and she needs to trust me to not hurt her. I mean there are so many things I don't understand about them—about Quinn. I don't even know how old she is exactly. Everything I know about vampires I learned from books or various movies and none of it is true. I mean except for the drinking blood part, and the super strength and speed. Did you know that Dracula didn't actually exist? I mean she never told me how she could walk in the sun, or how old she is or who turned her."

"That's because she's a _vampire_," Santana said in a duh voice. "They get off on being mysterious assholes. You think I can get a straight answer from Charlie? No I can't. I don't even know when she's leaving town."

Brittany looked at Rachel, "You should totes take Quinn up on that offer, I think she really likes you and she's better than Finn."

Santana let out an annoyed groan causing both Brittany and Rachel to turn to her. "He's challenging me again, it's like this every few months. He makes a big deal out of shit, then he challenges me, I kick his ass and he makes excuses about how unfair it is. Like it's my fucking fault that I was born like this and he's a _mutt_. He can work out as much as he likes, but _he isn't going to win_."

"I can turn his fur pink?" Brittany offered and Santana smiled at her gratefully.

Rachel was quiet for a moment and Santana turned to her there was a frown on her face, "Hobbit?"

"It's nothing it's just that things are all starting to make sense now, why you hate Finn. Why you never liked Quinn—I mean I wish I knew. You both have powers and I'm—_human_ and it's not all that exciting. I mean you can turn Finn's fur pink and you turn into a wolf and Quinn is a _vampire_. I know I'm going to be a star but—it feels sort of small in comparison."

Not telling Rachel that they knew who her mother was and what she was bothered Santana to no end. Rachel had the right to know that she was related to a powerful witch. That her bloodline had powerful magic in it, that it was most likely that Rachel was a witch, but she couldn't. She wanted the freedom to make her own rules without the duty that was tied to it, "It's not all that it's cracked up to be. I have to obey everything my father says, I mean some things have a bit of wiggle room but not everything. Do you know how much that sucks? To have to bow my head every time he speaks because if I challenge him it will go badly for me? Because of my position not being able to—be _me_," Santana flicked her eyes at Brittany for a moment. "Or being connected to Finn because of some pack bond? You don't even want to know what goes on in Puck's head most of the time," she joked and Rachel smiled a bit. "Grass is always greener right?"

Brittany nodded, "You've got to appease the spirits or they'll turn on you if they don't like what you do. That's not something that you want, they can be really mean sometimes. I've heard stories, my mom used to tell me what happened to her old friend. She began to practice dark magic and the spirits turned on her, they didn't like it. The cost was her sanity. She could hear them even when she wasn't practicing, which isn't supposed to happen. She lost everything." Brittany could feel the hard look on Santana's face.

"That's—horrible," Rachel said hanging onto every word and swallowing. "And sad, what happened to her?"

Brittany shrugged, "She had to leave. We don't allow practitioners of dark magic in our coven. My mom had a huge fight with her and they stopped talking."

* * *

><p>Shelby Cochran ran her fingers along the dagger, before she placed it away in a box. Sometimes it was difficult to remember <em>why<em> she was doing this. Tangling with the original vampires, Miguel didn't truly believe they were the originals, he was still sure all they'd need to do was _bite them_, or he was hoping that she was wrong. But she wasn't. She knew that they were different from other vampires, the _spirits_ had told her that they were and they were never wrong.

With a sigh she pulled out her phone and looked at the picture of her daughter that Finn had given her. She hadn't been thrilled that Rachel had been dating a werewolf, but Finn was a decent boy. Dense, but he seemed to care about Rachel's safety more than anyone else. She didn't blame him for not being able to protect Rachel against the vampires, and she certainly didn't want to send him to his death.

From what she had grasped from both Santana and Finn, this Quinn had taken an interest in her daughter and the idea horrified her. The images of seeing her daughter's lifeless body, or worse the idea that Rachel might think it a good idea to _turn_ into a vampire. It horrified her, if only Leroy and Hiram would just let her meet Rachel. She could explain, she would tell Rachel everything, introduce her to the world of magic. It wasn't a life that she had wanted for Rachel, but it was becoming clear that Rachel needed to learn how to protect herself against vampires and other threats like the wolves. She wondered how she could approach Rachel without her fathers or anyone else knowing. Rachel _needed_ to be protected, she was getting herself involved in a millennia long war between the wolves and the vampires. She didn't even know if Rachel had _magical talent_, it sometimes skipped a generation, and she'd begun dabbling in black magic before she'd conceived Rachel. It was quite possible that it could have affected Rachel in a negative way.

Being in Lima near her daughter was harder than she had imagined it would be, to not be able to see her even though she knew that Rachel only lived a few miles away. But she had come to Lima to do something and she needed to know more about the dagger, maybe _it contained _the secret on _how _to kill them. Shelby snapped her fingers as the candles that had remained unlit, were suddenly lit the fire dancing on the wicks. She grabbed the salt and begun to make a large pentagram in the middle of the floor. Even though she hadn't made one in nearly 16 years, it came back to her as she created a perfect one on the ground. She carefully stood inside the middle of it with the dagger and began the incantation, the spirits immediately began to speak to her, and the noise in her head grew. It made concentrating difficult but she needed to know more, or find someone who knew something about these daggers. But then it came to her, a voice that she had never heard before, whispering a name as all the others quieted down.

Shelby stopped the spell immediately, nearly dropping the dagger in her hand. She swallowed and looked around the room as the flames got larger for a moment before they disappeared. That had never happened and she wondered if she had accidentally summoned something. But it was just that sole voice whispering in her hair and for a moment she was sure that she caught sight of a bit of blonde hair in her peripheral vision. Shelby turned around quickly but made sure to stay in the pentagram. It was supposed to protect her and she had no intention of leaving until she felt it was safe. The name was whispered again and again slowly fading out as the other voices began to start up again and Shelby shuddered. She didn't leave the pentagram for a good solid hour not sure what she had accidentally brought forth.

She rushed to her phone quickly and dialed Miguel's number, it rang for a bit before she heard his voice. "I think I have something—but I don't know what it means. I think I accidentally stumbled across it—I'm not sure if it's a trick. A name, it was whispered to me. Do you know a Sue Sylvester?"

"My daughter's clinically insane cheerleading coach?" Miguel asked a frown on his face. "What does she have to do with this? She's human."

* * *

><p>"You did <em>what<em>?" Sam demanded, half in shock though he didn't know why. He could smell it on her, fire and blood and various other scents that meant that his sister had gone to war. There was also a satisfied smile on Quinn's face and she was currently on the ground painting a picture. He didn't even know why he was shocked.

Quinn looked up at her brother for a moment and smiled at him, "I solved our feeding problem, and our vervain problem. We were running low on supplies _Sam_. We can't compel and we might _need_ to. It's almost the full moon, and I'm tired of the blood bags. They disgust me."

"So your solution is to burn down a farm and massacre the humans and the witches that worked there? What do you think the witches in Lima will do when they learn that you _murdered_ members of their coven? We didn't have much evidence that they were actively siding with the wolves until you did this."

Quinn didn't look too bothered as she continued to paint, her strokes strong and sure. "Of course they were siding with the wolves we can't feed. Do you think the wolves have the intelligence to actively farm and produce that much vervain? Of course they don't. In a week we'll be able to feed and it will take them a while to organize themselves. They _attacked first_. I simply responded with violence."

"You _massacred them_, it was far from a reasonable response Quinn," Sam snarled at Quinn, he didn't look up as both Sebastian and Charlotte appeared in the living room.

Quinn finally looked up from her painting and sat down, "Because _poisoning_ us was a reasonable response. Our siblings are refusing to drink the blood bags, ignoring them wasn't _working_. I got rid of the mass stores of vervain in the city, we should be able to hunt again."

"You went on a killing spree and didn't invite me? Why do you get to have all the fun Quinn?" Sebastian said with a dramatic sigh.

Quinn looked up at Sebastian and shot him an amused smile, "I simply thought you'd be having more fun with Blaine and this couldn't wait." Not with a full moon fast approaching. She didn't doubt for a moment that the wolves would try something. "If you want to stick your head in the sand Sam and pretend that they aren't going to attack us then you are a fool. With our siblings joining us at McKinley we can be free to hunt and compel as we see fit."

Sam shook his head as he pointed at his younger brother. "Sebastian isn't going to be going to McKinley with us. He'll be attending Dalton, he gave his word—whatever that's worth, that he won't cause any trouble, feed on the students or compel them. If he abuses that trust, and I will know if he does then _he will be forced to come to McKinley_ or I will put him back in that box."

"Oh look Charlotte the threat of being shoved back into the box because our siblings don't like how we do things. Why does it matter if I use a bit of compulsion every now and again? Or I choose to feed on my fellow students. I won't _kill_ anyone, Blaine was always a bit sensitive about that sort of thing," Sebastian said in a bored tone. "Quinn massacres a bunch of people and your reaction is to punish _me?_" Sebastian turned to Charlotte. "I _told you_ that he doesn't love me and he favors Quinn more."

"Don't be ridiculous," Sam said defensively, "I simply don't have time for the chaos that you cause because you enjoy causing havoc in your spare time. I am _trusting_ you to behave."

"The plan was for all of us to attend McKinley together," Quinn pointed out. "If he wants Blaine make Blaine transfer to McKinley. Lima is our _home_ at least for the time being. We have never needed to be more united. The witch—this Shelby person practices dark magic, and is powerful. I want to make a very public example of her."

"What makes you think I want to go to school with Sam? I require a quality education away from the rabble of society. Blaine goes there and he's happy there. Besides I think a bit of friendly competition is necessary, he's on the glee club and he really wants to beat McKinley, and I want to make it possible for him. I'm going to Dalton," he already had this all figured out. He was going to make sure that he stayed away from Quinn and Sam, he'd figure out a way to teach them how he felt about this family.

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose, he didn't get headaches, but dealing with his siblings was tiring. "Quinn at least Charlotte will be there with us. He might actually learn some _discipline_ in Dalton. It has an excellent reputation."

Quinn frowned and turned to her sister who had been uncharacteristically quiet, "If Bastian gets to leave then I get to leave," Charlotte said and Quinn's face fell a bit for a moment, if Charlotte noticed the expression she didn't say anything. She turned to Sam, "I don't want to live in this house with _her_. I'm tired of being mocked and treated like a child because I happen to fall in love. She _killed him_ without a care to my feelings on the matter. You can't tell me what to do anymore."

"This is _your fault_. You're the one that _betrayed me_ when you called our father on me. The man has been obsessed with killing me and your brilliant idea is to run to _daddy_, because you were upset that I killed your most recent _fuck buddy_. He was a fucking asshole, I did you a favor." Quinn snarled at her twin her anger peaking.

Sam immediately stepped in between the two of them placing a hand on Charlotte's chest to keep her from lunging at Quinn. He rolled his eyes as Sebastian took a step back a delighted smile on his face. "_Enough_ Charlotte."

"I don't _need_ your protection, I don't want it. I'm sick of you treating me like a child Sam, I can take care of myself."

"Yes until you fall in love again," Quinn said snidely and Sam moved to latch onto his baby sister.

"I don't want to live here with her Sam, find me my own place and I'll show all of you that I can take care of myself. That I don't need any of you."

"Till the first thunderstorm," Sebastian said and Charlotte turned to him a hurt look on her face. "Don't be silly Charlotte—"

"Fine I'll do it by myself," Charlotte snapped before she pulled Sam off her and she was gone the door to her room slamming shut loudly.

Sam sighed and looked at Quinn, who looked ready to blow a gasket. "Quinn—perhaps if you simply—"

"If our sister wants to act like a spoilt brat then she can continue to do so. Find her an apartment Sam, she'll be back, though I'm not sure if I want her back at this point." Quinn said dismissing the issue. A thousand years and this was the thanks that she got.

* * *

><p>Blaine shot Kurt a tight smile as he watched his soon to be ex-boyfriend enter the coffee shop. It wasn't one of their designated days, Westerville was a two hour drive away from Lima, but he needed to get this done. He still had no idea what to say about it, he <em>liked<em> Kurt. He adored the boy but he needed to keep him out of Sebastian's sights. Sebastian's jealousy was notorious, it wasn't as if he cared about the physical aspect they'd had many lovers visit their bed but if Sebastian suspected that he had feelings for Kurt he shuddered to think about Sebastian's reaction.

It was a reaction that he knew wouldn't be positive it was why he had needed to leave. Why he had _begged_ Sam to break the sire bond he shared with his brother. He couldn't take the guilt anymore and running wasn't an option anymore, Sebastian would find him, and if it wasn't Sebastian then it would simply be one of the Fabray family members. The family seemed indifferent to the needs of others when their family was involved. Sam had felt bad for him, but apparently that hadn't been enough to stop him from appearing with his brother at his side at Dalton.

"Hey—you said that this was an emergency?" Kurt said with a frown on his face Blaine had been off for the past couple of days and had denied anything being wrong, but there was a resigned look on his face. He leaned in to kiss Blaine but his boyfriend turned his head a bit, and a pang of guilt and hurt shot through Kurt's body. "Blaine?"

He hadn't actually thought about what he was going to say to him. He had never actually broken up with anyone before, with Sebastian he had simply _fled_. Fled like a coward in the night while Sebastian had been away plotting with the witches possibly against Quinn. He couldn't do that here despite how easy it would be. Kurt wasn't a vampire he'd get over it. "I love you," he blurts out after looking at Kurt for a moment and he sees Kurt light up at this and he realizes that it's probably not the best thing to have said. "But we _can't_ be together anymore. I'm sorry," he said his voice barely above a whisper now. As he watched the turbulent emotions flicker across Kurt's face.

"_Why_?" Kurt asked angrily, there was confusion and hurt in his voice. Blaine had just said he loved him, it didn't make sense things had been going well between them. Sure Blaine had been distant for the past couple of days, but things happened and he hadn't seen this coming. They had talked about going to New York together, about a future they liked the same things. He had even been in the process of trying to get Blaine to transfer to McKinley.

Blaine fiddled with his daylight ring nervously, wondering how much he should tell Kurt. How ridiculous would it be if he simply told him what he was and the fact that his sire and his first love was now back in his life. It would sound ridiculous and Kurt would leave, or worse he'd believe him and he'd attempt to do something silly like go against Sebastian. Though they bickered like children and they fought each other violently at times, it was just understood that the only person who was allowed to screw over a member of the Fabray family was a member of the Fabray family. Taking Sebastian's side against his siblings had led to him having his neck broken several times and even Sebastian hadn't been pleased with his interference. This was for Kurt's own good.

Kurt wracked his brain trying to find out what had changed, "If this is about glee club and the Warbler's not wanting you to be dating the enemy, we don't have to tell we can just simply put the relationship on hold till after the competition."

"This isn't about glee club Kurt, I just don't think it's best if we see each other anymore," Blaine said getting up ready to leave. This had been a disaster there hadn't been any answers and he noticed the tears forming Kurt's eyes, the guilt ate at him and despite the love he had for his vampirism, at this point in time the enhanced emotions _sucked_. He didn't want to break up with Kurt but he couldn't put him in Sebastian's crosshairs, and it wasn't as if he _didn't_ love Sebastian, he did. But it had been a long time and he had eventually managed to move on. "I'm sorry," he needed to have a clean break.

"Will you at least give me a reason, I deserve that much," Kurt said his voice a loud whisper drawing some stares and Blaine shifted uncomfortably looking around. Kurt didn't care at this moment, not that Blaine was clearly uncomfortable or that he was close to starting a scene.

Blaine sighed and thought about it, there was so much that he wanted to tell Kurt, but he couldn't. "There's someone else Kurt. I've known him for years and—I love him," Blaine said finally swallowing. That much was _true_.

Kurt stared at Blaine for a moment this sounded like one big—joke. Or that Blaine was making it up. Blaine who had been so horribly awkward when he had first met him, so oblivious to his feelings. "_Who?"_

Blaine flicked his eyes to Kurt for one more moment, "Sebastian." Kurt listened to how Blaine said his name, it was real. There was something there, he could see the small smile that played at his lips. He had just been dumped for something else. "Kurt I—"

"Leave—just leave." Kurt said angrily. He watched Blaine for a moment stay still before he finally walked out the door. Confusion, anger, _hurt, _there was a gamut of emotions, and he wasn't sure how to proceed or even how to tell anyone. He didn't even know who the hell this Sebastian was. He had met nearly everyone in Blaine's life, he'd met with the Warblers and there was no one named Sebastian as part of the group.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback (1914)<strong>

Jesse St. James swallowed as he looked at Quinn Fabray, a pillow covering his nakedness. He was trying to resist the growing nausea that was building as he tried to keep his eyes off the bloody mess that was the woman he had just been caught in bed with. He hadn't expected to be caught, he had always been so careful. He certainly hadn't expected to be caught by Charlotte's sister, she had never liked him. It had turned into open hostility when she had found out that he had been seeing her sister. "Quinn—this was—" he sputtered trying to find a way to explain away what he had just been doing.

Quinn held up her hand, the only reason she hadn't _killed him_ was because she knew for a fact that Charlotte had other lovers. Though in her sister's defense, Jesse was very mortal and as Charlotte had pointed out bluntly, he simply couldn't satisfy her or her hunger. Though that would change the moment that Jesse became a vampire. Charlotte had made plans to stop being with other people and simply be with him. It wasn't as if Charlotte hadn't been trying. Jesse had insisted that if she loved him then she would cut back on the blood and the visitors to her bed, and Charlotte had despite the fact that she had become irritable. The very idea that this _human_ had some hold over her twin pissed her off. He didn't _own_ her, "You made my sister _choose_, without understanding what it was like for her. She hungers but for some strange reason she _adores_ you and is trying really hard to _not_ hunger while you're with other women."

He was usually smoother than this but Quinn had just killed a woman in front of him and her hands were still dripping with blood. When he had found out about vampires about the power that they _had_, he had wanted to become one. "I—love your sister," Jesse said though it lacked the usual conviction that it normally did.

"Then you will remain mortal and continue to be with her for all the rest of your days, she will never turn you into a vampire. You'll grow old and grey and the only person you'll ever be with again is my sister," Quinn said simply. The horrified look on Jesse's face said it all, he wanted the immortality and the gifts that being a vampire brought. She really should just kill him for the insult and be done with it. "Or I can turn you into a vampire right now and you spend the rest of eternity as a vampire away from my family. I don't care what you do with it but if I ever see you near her, I will tear you in half."

Jesse swallowed he studied Quinn this had to be some sort of trick, no matter what happened he was signing his death warrant. If he attempted some sort of trickery he didn't doubt for a moment that his life would be cut short. "I want to be a vampire." It was what he had wanted, he and Charlotte had fought over it, and she didn't want to turn him so young. She wanted him to experience his humanity for just a bit longer. "But—what are you going to tell her. I can't just _disappear on her_. She'll look for me. It looks like I ran out on her and that will _hurt_ _her._"

Quinn sneered at him. How dare he play up his concern? He had barely even thought about it before he chose to become a vampire. "Charlotte is no longer your concern, and trust me she won't come looking for you Jesse," her tone was cold and angry. For the past year and a half he had kept her twin under his thumb, making her do things for him, making her buy things for him. Charlotte had been a nightmare to be around while she was hungry. She should just rip out his throat and be done with it. Jesse was a snake and she didn't doubt for a moment that he'd show up again.

"I _care for her_," Jesse insisted standing up, the pillow still covering his nakedness.

Quinn scoffed at this and pointed to the dead woman she had killed, "No you don't." To add insult to injury it had been with a witch as well. "Don't worry I'll tell her the _truth_ that you pissed me off and _I killed you_," Quinn sneer as her fangs slid out and the veins in her face raised and she smiled at him before attacking Jesse slamming him against the wall hard, her hand wrapped around his throat as she lifted him up. It would be so simply to crush his throat, to kill him and get rid of the body. Charlotte would ultimately forgive her for this, she was merely protecting her sister. But she had given Jesse a choice and he had _chosen_. He hadn't cared for her at all, because he would have taken his chances with Charlotte if he had.

Quinn bit her thumb and brought it to Jesse's lips letting a few drops of blood fall into his mouth, she didn't hesitate after that to snap his neck, breaking it with a flick of her wrist. She let him drop to the ground, it certainly wasn't the most satisfying way to _kill_ anyone, but she wasn't going to waste her best work on a piece of trash like Jesse St James. She could always torture him later if she ever saw his face again. She glanced outside the sun would be up soon and Jesse didn't have a _daylight_ ring. Charlotte had already hired a witch to create one for him. If she was lucky he'd simply _burn _to death and she wouldn't have to invest anymore energy on him.

**End Flashback**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Quinn's action causes the witches and the werewolves to join forces, Rachel finds out what Quinn did, secrets are revealed well Finn finds out something to use against Santana, Artie tries to stop the war before it gets out of hand, as the Original family stands divided. Some SebastianBlaine. The full moon is rapidly approaching. Anyway please review. I really am having way to much fun writing this—I will sit and work on Aladdin and possibly other things. I'll try, I mean I'll try and work Aladdin. I mean I start write a line then go back to this fic. I just need to sit down and work on it. Anyone want to hazard a guess as to what Sue has to do with any of this? Hint think about what her family supposedly does. **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: There is an important note at the end, if you enjoy this fic then thank you, continue to review. If you want to add something constructive even if you didn't like this fic then please ****_review_****. If you're one of the various guests who think that by hiding behind the anonymity of the internet gives you a right to be an ass, then there is a huge long author's note for you at the end. Everyone else can feel not to read. Basically it outlines how I'm going to handle such reviews from now on. Short version, I'm deleting them and moving on with my life. **

* * *

><p>Puck watched as Finn did another rep pulling up three hundred pounds as if it was nothing. He had to give it to his friend, Finn had been completely dedicated to this. Even Shannon Beiste the football coach had been impressed by his dedication. But it wasn't as if Santana was out there pumping iron, she just did Coach Sylvester's crazy training regime and called it a day. Finn wasn't anywhere coordinated enough to be a cheerleader—he had tried out in one of his<em> crazy<em> attempts to figure out a way to beat Santana. He was friends with both of them, Finn and him went way back but Santana had helped him in ways that Finn simply couldn't.

He hadn't taken the idea of a wolf being inside his head very well while Finn had embraced it and while Finn had been running off trying to get Miguel to adopt him as a son or something stupid like that, he'd been afraid. Santana had helped him through it, the anger, the violent mood swings. He'd nearly been expelled from school. He was loyal to her, and she had made him her unofficial right hand man. He couldn't be her official because technically that spot was reserved for Finn, he was a beta which suited him just fine. It seemed to be a pain in the ass to always have so much responsibility.

Finn put the barbell down letting it hit the ground with a thump and stretched his muscles out. "Got any tips for me bro?" he asked.

"Don't fight Santana again?" Puck suggested from where he was sitting watching Finn who shot him a glare. "That's my best advice dude, it's embarrassing how many times she's kicked your ass publically. She's just stronger than you, some people were just _born_ with it you know? Santana was she's just—better than you. Faster and stronger, it's cause she's a pureblood. Maybe if you were born with it you'd be a challenge but you weren't and she's got several years of experience on you. She fought her way to the top, just like you did. Except you have zero chance of beating her in a fair fight man and everyone knows it. The boss man is just humoring you at Santana's expense."

Finn frowned at Puck's words growling at him and Puck raised his hands in surrender, "You're only saying that because you're _fucking her_." Finn grumbles loudly.

Puck crinkles his brow because he's been with a lot of girls at McKinley, Santana however isn't one of them. "What are you talking about? I'm not fucking Santana, her dad would _murder me_," Puck said before paling for a moment. "Does he think that I'm sleeping with his daughter is he actually going to kill me?"

Finn shakes his head, "He doesn't know at least he hasn't mentioned anything. What do you mean you're not fucking Santana? I mean did you two break up or something? Or did she simply get tired of sharing you with the entire school?"

Puck frowned for a moment trying to wrack his brain to what Finn was on about, "Santana's just my friend dude. I've never been with her. I don't think any guy has, I mean the football players talk about her all the time and no one has managed to get that far with her. They think she's freaking insane but in the good sexy way, and none of the wolves would _dare_ go after the boss-man's daughter. I mean sure he lets Santana do whatever she wants but he's still her dad and he's really protective over her."

Finn frowned for a moment, "She smells like you though. I mean your scent is on her."

"I hang out with her a lot when I'm not with you," he was after all her unofficial right hand man. He helped her out with things and he was always there when she needed him. At one point in time he may have had a crush on her—but then he saw how she looked over at Brittany when she thought no one was looking. He had put that mental image into his spank bank quietly and gotten over it. He also hadn't mentioned his suspicions to anyone. Santana had never spoken of it and he hadn't told her that he knew. It was nobody's business but Santana, and he'd been there when the breakup had happened. He hadn't said anything but he'd been there making sure that Santana wasn't going to kill anybody.

Though truthfully it was probably the worst kept secret in the glee club. He was sure that Rachel knew for certain, Artie probably knew. Kurt had figured it out, if you paid any sort of attention then you would have probably figured it out.

Finn frowned at this for a moment racking his brain because Puck was actually right. Miguel did protect Santana to some extent, otherwise he wouldn't have to _earn_ another shot at her. Miguel trusted him and he hadn't mentioned or asked Finn about any man in Santana's life. "Well everyone thinks she's with you—" Finn frowned at this. He had accidentally overheard a conversation between Rachel and Santana when he had begun to suggest to Rachel that they could go farther, Santana had told her not to sleep with him. He had confronted her about it angry that she was messing around with _his_ relationship with Rachel. It didn't matter if he had planned to begin the mating process with her, which Santana had correctly guessed. But he was sure that he had heard Rachel tell her that she was being a hypocrite because she wasn't a virgin. Finn scrunched his face up trying to think. Maybe Kurt would know who Santana had been with. He knew everything about _everyone's_ business.

* * *

><p>Hannah Pierce studied Miguel and Shelby and sighed, this was going to get messy. "You have the full support of the Lima coven, all our resources and the power will be at the wolves command on the night of the full moon. With our magic we'll be able to <em>contain them<em>. But you must keep your wolves away from the witches—we're not going to have any accidents Miguel and the _children_ can't be involved in this. It's far too dangerous."

Miguel bristled, "My wolves—"

"That is the condition, or we won't help," Hannah said crossing her arms over her chest. "If they're as powerful as Shelby says they are then the children are in danger. I'm not going to let you put the kids at risk, because of your silly pride Miguel. We should have changed the plan weeks ago if you had kept us in the loop. Those deaths could have been prevented."

Shelby studied her former friend for a moment, "Was it unanimous? The vote?"

"No, you know how much I dislike violence. There were a few dissenting voices, but an overwhelming majority are wanting to throw their lives away, not to mention what we stand for because they want revenge." Hannah sighed, she understood it. She'd lost some friends in the attack as well. They were there to keep the balance of nature and while vampires were not _natural_, they had been around long enough for society to adapt. A thousand years. "What have you found out Shelby?"

"The spirits gave me a name, you know her as Sue Sylvester—do you think she's a witch? Not every witch joins a coven," Shelby asked.

"Brittany's crazy cheerleading coach? What does she have to do with anything?" Hannah asked looking at Miguel who shrugged. He had no clue what Sue had to do with this either. "Are you sure you completed the spell correctly?" Hannah said looking at the daggers.

Shelby rolled her eyes, "I _didn't_ complete the spell, I started it and like every time I use magic now—I connect with the other side. It's _loud_ and noisy and it's hard to concentrate. I mean they're always there but it's so much worse when I do magic. This time it was just one voice, and she—it was a woman who spoke to me told me to contact Sue Sylvester. It was the first time that it ever happened, and I felt _power_."

"Someone from the other side was trying to get in contact with you?" Hannah pressed.

"It has to be, and they told me to get in contact with Sue Sylvester, Miguel booked a meeting for me with her later today. Once we have the information we'll work on a plan to contain them. They might be near impossible to kill but they can still feel pain. If we have as many witches as possible keeping them in place then you can come in and do what you need to do. But maybe Sue—"

"May I remind everyone that Sue's just a cheerleading coach—an insane one? Do you know how many of her Cheerios are sent to see me in the hospital?" Miguel pointed out rubbing at his temples. "She's _human_."

"We don't know why that spirit gave us Sue's name but we have to assume that it is important," Hannah said frowning before looking at Shelby. "No _dark magic_, another condition. We can't work with you if you're going to slip Shelby. I managed to convince them to let you have another chance if you want it—to come back to the coven."

"I don't want to be a part of the coven. I need the power to protect Rachel. The spirits may not like it, but it exists and if it exists we _should be_ able to use it. Using dark magic doesn't make you a _bad person_ Hannah, its _how_ you use it. And I plan to use it to save _Rachel_."

* * *

><p>Santana latched onto Quinn's arm the moment that she arrived at school. She didn't care that Quinn looked to be deep in thought or that as she dragged the vampire into a classroom, Quinn looked like she was about to separate her head from her body. "Do you have <em>any idea what you did<em>?" Santana hissed closing the door to the classroom after she tossed Quinn inside.

Quinn straightened up shooting Santana an annoyed look, she wasn't in the mood to play fetch with the wolf. "I've _done_ a lot of things. You're going to have to be considerably _more_ specific."

"_The farm_, the _warehouse,_ they _know_ it was you that killed all those people. There was a million other options, you could have _left_ Lima to hunt, the water systems are contained to Lima, or _better_ yet you could have fucking moved away and saved us all a fucking headache." Santana snapped at Quinn, at this moment not caring that Quinn really could hurt or kill her. "You started a _war_."

Quinn tilted her head to the side. "I _started it_? Do you know what drinking blood laced with vervain feels like? Battery acid, it feels like we're drinking battery acid. Do you know what it's like to not be able to _hunt properly_, because your entire food supply has been poisoned? Charlotte and Sebastian as irritating and as ungrateful as they are, can't eat the blood bags because they haven't been around long enough to get used to all the chemicals in the blood. It's an acquired taste and they haven't acquired it. Do you know how difficult it is to procure blood when you can't compel? Of course not. You want to blame somebody blame yourself. You _should_ have convinced them to stop the vervain treatment. Did you honestly expect that we were going to just sit there and take your act of war passively?"

Santana let out a low growl, "You could have left _Lima_ to go and hunt, it was contained to Lima," she said stubbornly.

"Because people don't commute," Quinn responded dryly.

"You _started a war_, did you think that my father was simply going to let it stand? That the _witches_ were going to let it stand."

"So what you're saying is that the wolves were never planning an attack against my family the night of the full moon. That the wolves _haven't aligned_ with a powerful witch named Shelby who practices the _dark arts_ and aims to destroy us." There was a surprised look that crossed Santana's face and Quinn pressed forward. "Are we supposed to be _sitting on our hands_, while you attempt to kill us?—" Both women turned when the door to the room opened and Rachel walked in a newspaper in her hand and a determined look on her face.

"Did you do this?" Rachel demanded angrily at Quinn ignoring Santana who immediately took a step back as Rachel waved the newspaper in Quinn's face. Quinn didn't look particularly amused by this, and didn't say anything. "Is this what you meant by you'd take care of it?" It hadn't taken her more than a moment to piece it together when she read about how a warehouse and a farm had burned down and the police were sure it was the work of an arson. "Did you kill all those people?"

Quinn studied Rachel for a moment and shrugged, Rachel was clearly smart enough to figure it out. "There's a war going on Rachel, this was just a strike against them."

"They were _innocent people_. Brittany _said _the witches weren't getting involved and they wanted to wait to see how this went. They weren't even involved in this and you _killed them_." Rachel hissed at Quinn angrily still waving the newspaper article around. "The only person involved was the _wolves_, and you could have just tied them up or _compelled them_ to leave so you could burn the place down. Or you could have simply allowed me to work on the donor program."

"You aren't going to be _food to a vampire _Rachel," Santana said in a tired tone.

Quinn ignored Santana's interjection and looked over at Rachel curiously. "The witches _were involved_, or didn't Santana tell you that there's a powerful witch working for them because they wish to do my family _harm_. Now like I was telling her, I wasn't going to sit around and do nothing while they built up their power. The full moon is only a few days away Rachel, I made a point and by the end of this week we'll be able to feed. If they were intelligent they'd do well to heed the warning."

Rachel looked over at Santana who immediately had the decency to look away and she stared at the two of them not sure which one of them was at fault. Quinn's cavalier attitude about the people that she killed was troublesome she was also quite tired of Santana keeping things from her. "Was it all just pretend then? You saying that you wanted peace? Violence _only leads to more violence_. You shouldn't have thought about poisoning them to begin and you shouldn't have killed those _innocent_ people just to send a message. We're supposed to be trying to put the feud to rest so no one else has to _die_. And neither one of you is taking it seriously."

"My _hands are tied Rachel_."

"That's not a good enough response anymore. Saying that there was nothing that you could do while people are being hunted—it's not good enough," Rachel said stubbornly.

Santana closed her eyes and counted to ten, "The vampires have all but caused the extinction of our species, and sure they're not all annoying little shits." Santana turned to Quinn, "I'm not talking about you in this exception," she stated before turning back to Rachel. "You want to know who's to blame for this mess then it's the vampires, my father has to keep our family safe. Our pack safe against them."

Rachel looked at Quinn, "Well like you said not all vampires are the same and I'm sure that Quinn had nothing to do with that—" Quinn didn't assure her of anything and Rachel turned to Quinn. "Quinn?"

Quinn crossed her arms over her chest she had no intention of admitting any fault to Santana, or giving Rachel a history lesson. "There is a lot of history, and a lot of things that you simply don't know. The vampires fight the wolves. The wolves attempt to fight back. The witches are the wildcard, and there is no governing body for them. A coven usually votes for things. But a witch is free to join any side they want. If they're intelligent they'll side with _vampires._ If they choose to side with the under_dogs_, well _bad things happen_."

Santana growled at the insult but nodded at what she said, "I agree with _twilight sparkle_ over here," she smirked at the insult and she noticed Quinn roll her eyes at the new nickname. "You don't know to fix this Rachel. Being part of the same club isn't going to magically _fix _things. I can't _force_ my father to do anything short of me challenging him and I'm not Finn, I know I'm not going to win. It's not as _ideal _as you want it to be. But there's history. And with twilight sparkle over there killing a bunch of witches I guess the underdogs are going to pack a punch this time."

Rachel stared at her best friend and Quinn the two of them looked like they were about to start the war right here and now and she immediately stepped in between the two of them. "_Enough_. Glee club is suffering with all this infighting, and we—I want everyone to be friends to be a family."

"I have my pack," Santana said in a sure tone.

"I have—" Quinn paused for a moment because her sister was moving out as she spoke and she frowned because Sebastian already had one foot out the door. "My family," she finished, as irritating as they were, they were still her family.

Santana flicked her eyes at Quinn, she had hesitated. Which meant that there was something currently going on with the family, it might give them an edge.

"We have sectionals in a few weeks, and you both promised to take this seriously! The peace, that is, seriously and yet you aren't," Rachel said angrily. "I'm disappointed in the both of you," she said before storming out.

Quinn studied Rachel's retreating form, because this day simply got better and better. Charlotte was moving out, Sebastian was off gallivanting with Blaine leaving her to be with Sam who was in one of his holier than thou speeches about her humanity. Now Rachel was upset with her and it irritated her to no end. She looked over at Santana who wasn't looking at her and used her speed to leave Santana alone.

* * *

><p>"My mom is going to fight against them—she said she doesn't have a choice not after what Quinn did. They want to send a message. You're lucky that your mom isn't that strong," Brittany said gloomily. She wasn't a fan of violence and things were rapidly escalating between every faction. She loved her mom even if she had to run every spell by her.<p>

"I talked to Quinn—and she might let your mom go if she simply doesn't show. I think if we ask her and make a deal with her—she'll honor it. We can go to our parents and tell them that. Maybe that will convince them to try and talk with the vampires. Sam's really big on honor and Quinn is honorable even when she doesn't _have to _be." Artie looked at his legs, it was time to finally tell his parents, tell someone, that they should let Quinn and her family stay.

Brittany studied him, he'd been the biggest vampire supporter next to Rachel, and she hadn't been able to figure out why. Artie went back and forth on whether he wanted anything to do with the supernatural community. They hadn't been able to make him walk again, which had made her sad, Artie had been a fantastic dancer until his accident. "I tried and I told her that Sam was my friend and they were part of glee club, but they said that it didn't matter."

"That's because they don't think we know what we're doing, even my mom is super protective of me and wants me to stay away from them. But I owe Quinn and I know that my parents would feel _grateful_ and they'd feel like they owed her—it might at least get them to meet with Sam. I mean he seems to be friendliest one and it'll be easier to maybe negotiate a truce."

Brittany frowned, "What do you mean you _owe_ Quinn?"

Artie shot Brittany a lopsided smile, "I can move my big toe—she shared her blood with me and I could feel my legs again—like magic. Well like magic is supposed to work, she told me if there had been a vampire nearby I might never have lost use of my legs. Not all vampires are bad and I think treating them like they're going to slaughter us all. But apparently Quinn has a reputation to protect—I'm supposed to say that Sam was the one that let me drink from him."

Brittany stared at Artie excitedly, "So you'll be able to dance again?"

Artie grinned, "I'll be able to walk again—but it's time that I told my parents. Their blood only fixed the damage—I still have to get my strength back in my legs and learn how to walk again. But I can _feel _pain and I can move my toes now."

"I think so—it healed the underlying cause, but I still have to learn how to walk again and then I can dance. I mean if we can start with _how they_ helped us, and we can show that having some vampires in Lima isn't the worst thing in the world."

"I'll tell my mom and maybe they can talk to the other witches, she felt really bad that they couldn't help you."

* * *

><p>Sam watched his sister packing up all her new things into boxes and carrying them to the moving truck that was parked outside. It hadn't taken her long to pack her clothes and the shoes and her jewelry and her computer. "Charlotte," he said as he watched her carrying two suitcases and stacking them neatly into truck. His baby sister didn't even look at him, ignoring him as she grabbed another box of her things. Sam sighed and moved in front of her blocking her path. "Charlotte." He repeated and his sister looked at him.<p>

"You're in my way," Charlotte said her tone unimpressed. All she wanted at this moment was to be out of this house.

"Charlotte we've been together for centuries and she _needs_ you even if she doesn't want to admit it. Just like you need her. Did you really think that it was going to be okay after what you did?"

"Did she really think it was going to be okay after she _killed_ the person I love? How many times has Quinn's actions cost us Sam? If not by her hand but by directly influencing the situation. As much as she wants to blame me for the existence of the daggers, the reason that they were made to begin with was because Quinn and Sebastian were killing hundreds of people." Charlotte studied her brother for a moment, "Despite what you and our dear sister may believe I didn't want our father to kill her. I just wanted her to leave me alone, and she wouldn't let me leave. You wouldn't let me leave. I had hoped to slip away during the confusion as our father went after her."

"_Our father aims to kill her. _This was something you _knew_. Yet you threw her to the wolves the moment that you could and you leave her side when all she wishes is for you to apologize. She will forgive you Charlotte, but right now she is angry and hurt by your actions and confused."

"Confused about what? _She killed Jesse_. He was supposed to be mine and mine alone, and she _killed him_, because he simply angered her." Sebastian thought that she was scared of Quinn, but she wasn't they'd fought to a standstill before, she just never saw the point in fighting all the time, and Quinn did edge her out in strength while she was faster than her sister by a small amount. Charlotte frowned. "I don't want to be _near her_. I just want to be happy and free and live my life without you or Quinn treating me like a child."

"Sebastian is just as guilty of that as we are," Sam said.

"I love Sebastian, even though he spends most of his time being an ass. He enjoys doting on me and I enjoy showing him the affection he desires from you and Quinn. Sebastian requires validation, and he's just as tired as I am with Quinn's antics. Just like I know you are as well. She has daggered me one to many times as a mean to control me." Charlotte replied. "Sebastian may not have been there when we made our pact but he _is our brother_. Now move out of the way Sam."

Sam frowned at what Charlotte said for a moment but now wasn't the time to discuss his brother. He'd prefer not to deal with that headache right now. "Charlotte—even if you wish to leave this house which is your _home_. Please don't leave Lima, not _now_. Not with a war brewing Charlotte, so stay and come to McKinley with us. You can join a club and live a _normal_ life, which is something you've wanted." It was manipulative and he knew it. But he also knew his sister, she was stubborn and this was pushing it. She would never forgive herself if something happened to any one of them.

"I don't want to be around her," Charlotte responded stubbornly.

"You have friends at McKinley and they accept us, they're curious. It could be the start of something good, we could have a peace with the wolves and the witches. They have been kind to us, well tolerant in Santana's case. But you like Puck, you think he's amusing. I'm sure you'll like some of the other people in Glee club and you do need to apologize to them for attacking them. And you're one of the few people who can talk to Sebastian, he'll miss you terribly even if he doesn't say it."

Charlotte didn't say anything right away, her mind wandering. "I'll think about it."

Sam reached upward touching Charlotte's cheek gently, "I wish to bring back the sister that we love Charlotte. To bring back her _humanity_, perhaps I should be encouraging this relationship that she has with the _human_ Rachel. The girl in the painting. When was the last time you saw our sister paint another person? From memory? Our sister may have found someone." Sam paused for a moment as he saw his sister thinking about this new piece of information carefully. "Charlotte—" Sam's tone gave the warning. Depending on his sisters mood she might actually hurt Rachel to spite Quinn.

Charlotte rolled her eyes, "_Fine_." Sam smiled leaning in and placing a kiss on her forehead causing Charlotte's nose to crinkle.

* * *

><p>The Sylvester's had once been the best hunter family in existence, generations of Sylvester's had fought all manner of monsters and demons, from werewolves to vampires. She'd been trained by her parents to kill all manner of monsters and she had for a time being. Even though her sister had objected to it, it was what Sylvester's did. They <em>hunted monsters<em>, it didn't matter that the cruelty that she had witnessed against Jean had come from humans, and she had been young and thought that she knew better. Things changed, and while she still fought demons and gods on a case by case basis it had been a long time since she'd taken up any case. Now she spent her days screwing over Will Schuester because she had to get her kicks in someho

Sue studied the woman in front of her. Shelby Cochran, she had introduced herself and basically shoved her way into her office. A witch, judging from the vervain perfume that clung to her, and the several pieces of protective jewelry that she wore. She clearly wasn't one of the parents of the Cheerios, she'd met them all, and the name certainly seemed familiar but she couldn't place it. "Can I help you?"

Shelby had no idea what to make of the cheerleading coach. Miguel had insisted she was human and she didn't recognize her from the coven. She knew the witches in the Lima coven, which didn't explain why Sue was wearing protective charms and a strange ring was on her finger but Shelby could feel the magic from where she sat. The spirits—well spirit had led her to this woman and she wasn't completely sure _why_ that was.

"While I'm absolutely _riveted _by your silence," Sue said after a moment of Shelby studying her. "I have girls to—'_coach'_. National Championships in cheerleading don't win themselves," Sue stated briskly. "I assume you're here about the vampires that attacked your vervain farm and killed your coven members." She said getting straight down to business.

"What exactly are _you_?" Shelby demanded immediately.

"_Human_." Sue supplied not giving up more than that.

Shelby paused for a moment, "You're a vampire _hunter_—one that hasn't done anything to stop the vampires. They _massacred _members of our covens and several humans, and you're coaching a _cheerleading team_."

Sue sighed, she had already located the Fabray vampires, it wasn't that difficult to spot with their daylight rings, a rarity indeed but she they weren't going around killing students or ripping their heads off. If anything Quinn's presence had made Santana work harder instead of just relying on her innate skills as a werewolf. "This isn't _my mess_ to clean up. You thought it was a good idea to try and _force_ them out, they waited for a week and a half and there was no relenting. They didn't attack a wolf or a witch in all that time, though I assume something changed."

Shelby pulled out the dagger from her purse and placed it on the table opening the container and she saw recognition flash through Sue's eyes. "Two more of them woke up—you know what this is don't you?"

The _original vampires _were currently in Lima—it had been something that she had missed. She'd read the journals that had described them throughout the centuries. Her ancestors had gone against them several times in the past. That's when the journal entries had ended abruptly till another one of her ancestors had taken up the mantle. "I have _one _of my own," Sue admitted, but there were two parts to the dagger and like this it was just an ordinary dagger. If the wolves and the witches were getting involved she was going to lose the best choreographer and one of the best head cheerleaders she had ever seen. She'd never win another title that way. "A word of advice—the people who go against the original family _end up dead_."

Shelby frowned not liking where this was going, it didn't seem that Sue was afraid she just simply didn't have any interest in the very real danger of going against the Originals. "My daughter goes to McKinley. The female one—Quinn has taken an interest in her. I'm not going to sit on my hands and let her become a vampire. I'm afraid something will happen to her—wherever they go death and destruction follow. The spirits—a spirit gave me your name and they said that you could help. If you have anything that could help—"

Sue tuned Shelby out for a moment her mind racing. She didn't have any beef with the vampires right now, and she had no intention of getting herself killed again. She could feel her sanity ebbing on some days. Jean had noticed it as well. Not to mention that the vampires seemed to be trying to fit in and work within the system. But now that she _knew_ what they were she was certainly going to have to keep an eye on the two of them. This was an opportunity and she didn't know how to _use it_ to her advantage _just yet_. The wooden stake that had been passed down to her from her father still _sat_ somewhere in her vault. The only weapon that could _kill_ an original vampire. Sue realized after a moment that Shelby was staring at her expectantly. She searched her memory banks going through the itemized list of everything that was contained in her _vault_. "I think I have _something_," she said thinking of the bone dagger that she had managed to retrieve from some crazed lunatic practicing sacrificial magic down in the bayou. Dark magic, some of the darkest that Sue had personally seen. "I'll also throw in some vervain gas grenades, so long as you make sure that my Cheerios are _safe_. I have another national championship to win."

"Of course—the children aren't going to be involved," Shelby said as if it were a given. She was here to protect the teenagers not use them as sacrifices to the vampires.

"Stop by my office tomorrow afternoon and I'll give you what you need," Sue stated simply before opening her journal as she began to write in it.

Shelby nodded she'd been dismissed but she glanced at the ring. "That _ring_—"

"Is none of your business," Sue interrupted curtly.

* * *

><p>Blaine watched as Sebastian went looking for some underwear that wasn't torn. It had started already, they had skipped today. "You promised Sam that we wouldn't miss any class," He really shouldn't complain. Sebastian was, a fantastic lover and they had spent the day in bed.<p>

Sebastian shot Blaine an amused smile, "Sam's currently dealing with Charlotte's recent temper tantrum," there was a hint of annoyance in his voice and he watched Blaine finally sit up on the bed. There was that concern on his face. "I can't believe they're even letting her _leave_. The last time I tried to leave, Quinn put a dagger in my chest and dragged me with her."

Blaine was quiet for a moment, watching Sebastian get dressed in his uniform. He remembered the story, what Sebastian wasn't adding was that their father had _literally_ been tearing the place apart looking for Quinn and Sebastian hadn't wanted to leave Europe. The things he had pieced together while spending time with the family. But he'd learned his lesson a long time ago about getting involved in the interpersonal dynamics of the original family. It was smarter if you just avoided their arguments. "If Quinn is letting her leave—maybe you can move up to Westerville. You can be here with me, you'll be close enough." Sebastian turned to look at him. "It's a two hour drive back to Lima, it's _practical_, for you to stay here."

"Sam would never allow it. Perhaps if I dagger him, stab him right through the heart with one of the daggers, I'll be able to do whatever it is I want. I've always dreamt of it, daggering the two of them shoving them into a box. Let them miss a century or two, and find the world completely different and being forced to relearn everything," Sebastian spat bitterly.

Blaine groaned inwardly, the casual backstabbing and Sebastian's obsession with the arcane was something he had never understood and Sebastian had never bothered to explain it. He had met nearly every member of the family and Sebastian was the only one who studied magic, even though vampires couldn't use it. He befriended witches, protected them made alliances. And then spent most of his free time creating magic that could harm his siblings. The whole thing was _exhausting_. "Sebastian," he said with an exasperated sigh. "Can't the plotting against your siblings come later? It's been centuries."

"I don't _plot_ against them," Sebastian said in a huffy tone. "I'm simply trying to show them the error of their ways, by _example_." Blaine just stared at him there was that disapproving look on Blaine's face. He still had no idea _how_ Blaine managed to break the sire bond, or _why_ he left to begin with. "But you're right—I still have much to learn about this new world and there really anyone else I'd have teach me what I need to know about this world."

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel was not in the mood to deal with Finn or sing in the glee club, he'd been sort of <em>stuck<em>, obsessing over Blaine. Facebook stalking was now clearly a thing, he couldn't find any mention of this Sebastian, there were no pictures no anything. He was beginning to think that Sebastian was _made up_, and that Blaine had lied to him. Blaine had texted him a few times to see if he was okay but he wasn't. He felt used and tossed aside like trash. He thought that they _had_ something.

Finn knocked on the door and popped his head into Kurt's room, "Hey Kurt?"

"I'm not in the mood to watch football with you. I only started watching it because Blaine liked it, and I needed to have something to talk about." Kurt snapped at Finn as he went back to looking for some sort of link to this Sebastian fellow. The name seemed familiar, like he had heard it before. But he didn't have time to think about it now.

"I'm not here for that—I know you're bummed about Blaine—but I had a question for you. Who did Santana lose her virginity to? I thought it was Puck but he said it wasn't and I asked a couple of the guys—and no one knows."

"She didn't lose it to one of the guys," Kurt said absentmindedly as he clicked on another photo in the online album. He wasn't paying attention and this was _Finn_. "I guess she lost it to Brittany," he shrugged. He didn't care about Finn's obsession with Santana. He couldn't be bothered he needed to find out more about this imaginary guy who had taken Blaine away from him.

"Santana's a _lesbian_?" Finn asked stunned.

Kurt froze for a moment as he realized he had just accidentally outed someone. But Finn _understood_ about the LGBT community, he'd even come to the pride parade with him last year and he had been super supportive. "Finn she's not out of the closet, you can't tell _anyone_." Finn nodded mutely and Kurt peered at him, he had his gassy face on. Which meant that he was thinking hard about something—or he had gas. Kurt had never been sure which it was. "Now I need to find this Sebastian guy."

Finn frowned for a moment, "Sebastian you mean Sam and Quinn's brother?" Finn asked and Kurt turned to stare at him.

"It _can't_ be him. He's a _vampire_." Kurt said. "Blaine's _human_," though with everything that he'd found out—he was rather unsure of these things. Blaine had never been over to his house, he'd only met a few people and he'd never met Finn, or Santana or any of the wolves.

Finn shrugged, "Sorry that's the only Sebastian I know."

Kurt frowned as he looked back at Facebook, Quinn and Sam didn't have _Facebook_. It couldn't be—could it?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's the night of the full moon, Finn challenges Santana, Shelby goes for Quinn, with the full support of the witches. Rachel finds out about her mom. Brittany figures out what the curse on the twins is. Flashbacks. That's all if you want to read the following author's note then you can but it isn't necessary for everyone who has been respectful in their tone.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note to the various guest reviewers: <strong>

**I really don't understand the hate at this point, you don't like it I get it. Check the labels for ff, pretty sure it says: Rachel, Quinn, Sam, OC. Yes I understand that some of you seem to enjoy harassing me, but at some point you're the person who clicked on my fic, read the opening authors note and then decided to complain when a character I said was going to show up, shows up. Like this was a massive surprise. Then tell me you don't like a decision I made or a character when from chapter one I have put in this fic that there is quite a lot going on. You might not like the fic, other's do. For those of you don't like original characters you can actually do this thing where you exclude characters. =O Gasp I know right. As for the whole family portrait thing, guess what I've stated numerous times in that fic that it became about Charlie and she has the most development, if you choose to ignore that. Then that's fine just don't complain to me about a bias. I acknowledged that back in chapter ten. **

**So here's what I'm going to do because I can. I'm done with comments about any of my other fics on this particular fic. You don't like that fic go complain there. Which is a waste of time because I'm sick of dealing with the same people over and over again. I don't care if you don't like the fic other people do and those are the people I'm writing for. Because you know what, your reviews don't put me in the mood to get the chapters out as quick as I do, they're demoralizing, which means the people who do like my stories suffer for it. So do I enjoy getting reviews? Yes. Do I enjoy getting people being rude to me like their opinion matters more so than everyone else, and them whining to me about what I should write and how I should write it? No. **

**You can state your dislike in a respectful tone that isn't attacking me. If I feel attacked your review won't get posted short of you logging in. This isn't about good reviews or negative reviews, I just feel the disrespect is getting too much and I'm tired of it. Here let me spell it out for you using actual reviews that I've gotten.**

**[Delete this.] Not constructive. Rude, and pointless and quite frankly there are other people who enjoy my stories. No one is forcing you to read them. **

**[Quinn is a complete and total idiot in this story of yours as usual.] Not constructive, how is she an idiot, what exactly did she do to make you think she's an idiot. The rest of your review was equally pointless and dreary. **

**[Charlie should go choke on a dick] Rude. I have no idea why you felt the need to right that to me. Again stop reading.**

**[Why did you have to bring your shit stories to AO3] Not constructive again an attack. Pointless—why come to FF to tell me that. Like why in the world couldn't you just put that on AO3. That's harassment. Like seriously, you took the time to come back open up a new webpage find my story on FF and then write that to me. I haven't done shit to deserve that.**

**So for the guest reviewer who is sitting there saying well you're being defensive, I have a right to be. I get to be because quite frankly I get worse on a daily basis and I'm ****_tired _****of it. It doesn't make me feel good. So I'm not fielding anymore complaints about my other fics, ****_on this fic_****. Do not complain about my stories even in passing, in the review section of this fic. Hell I'm not even taking them there. If you do not like this story, then stop reading it. Stop being that asshole that brings other people down on the internet because you feel crappy about yourself or you've got the emotional maturity of a six year old.  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12: The night of the full moon

**An: I really need to start consistently labelling these chapters with titles. Oh well. This chapter will have plenty of backstory. Enjoy it, and please leave me a review. This might be my favorite chapter so far to write. As for Faberry we're getting there. **

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback 1000 years ago (Quinn age 17):<strong>

She watched the wolf pack getting ready for their run that night, she'd always felt drawn to them—she'd always wanted to be _one_ of them. Something that she knew her twin felt, they both did. They had so much more freedom, the women weren't treated like _objects_. They could hunt and do whatever it is they wanted. That wild freedom—not bound by the _rules_, like she was. Rules about her role—she didn't want to be some mare for a man, pumping out children. She wanted to hunt and get into those wrestling matches with the other wolves. The _alpha_ was really nice to her and Charlotte always helping and telling them stories whenever they passed by his hut. Telling her about what it was like to _run_. To have that freedom to be a _wolf_. It was always when their father was away it was the only time that they could spend any real time with him.

Quinn turned to her twin who was currently attempting to teach Stevie his figures, but it wasn't going well. "We should go see, the wolves run tonight. You want to see it just as much as I do—and I want to see them transform."

"Dad says that's forbidden," Stevie said in a duh voice, but there was a mischievous glint in his eyes. "And dangerous."

Charlotte flicked her hazel eyes towards her twin, her lips twitching upwards. "You heard Stevie. It's _forbidden and dangerous_."

Quinn scoffed grinning at her siblings, Sam and Sebastian were out with their father hunting once again, and Frannie was busy sucking up to her mother. Following her around like a lost puppy, leaving them to do whatever it is that they wanted. It wouldn't be that difficult to sneak out they'd done it before. "Then we'll have to make sure that we keep it a secret won't we. Besides it's not like it _stopped_ Charlotte from going cave exploring the other day." She held up her hand where she had a scar on it and Charlotte rolled her eyes. It had been a bit of blood nothing to what her father had done to her.

Stevie turned to his older sister a look of shock on his face, before he puffed out his cheek causing Charlotte to tussle his hair. "You didn't take me?"

"No, it was far too _dangerous_. There were _spiders_." Charlotte said with a playful grin. It didn't quite reach her eyes as she looked at her twin. She didn't even know how they were caught this time but they had been. She still had the scars from where the whip had bitten into her back—Quinn had suffered the worst of it like usual and the guilt ate at her. Quinn hadn't even wanted to go.

Stevie crinkled his nose in disgust and Quinn laughed and looked at her sister, "What do you think? Aren't you a bit curious? I want to see the wolves Charlotte. It'll be fun."

"Can I go?" Stevie asked excitedly and the twins looked at each other, they hadn't taken him on any of their adventures together. "I promise I won't tell anyone. _Please_. It'll be our secret."

Quinn glanced at her twin, there was hesitation flicking across Charlotte's face. "Come on Charlotte, it'll be fun and he promised he wouldn't tell. It'll be our little secret."

"It better be—father will kill us both if he finds out." Charlotte muttered mostly to herself. It was one thing when it was just her and Quinn together. But Stevie was only ten summers. They were all protective of him but he wanted to do things and he wanted to explore. Their father loved him, said he had a warriors heart. But she wanted to go see the wolves with Quinn, maybe it would satisfy the itch at the back of her head whenever she was near one of the members of the pack.

Quinn grinned at her twin, "Well he won't find out then. It'll be the three of us having our very own adventure. We'll have to be back by morning that's when father will be back with Sam and Sebastian." Her siblings nodded and Quinn smiled she'd get to watch the wolves with her siblings.

**End Flashback**

* * *

><p>Quinn traced the scar on her hand as she walked with her Sam into the school, she wasn't in the mood to sit and learn about things she'd lived through and already knew. Her family was divided, Charlotte didn't seem to be interested in taking part in the fight tonight. Sebastian was talking about staying with Blaine just in case. Blaine could actually <em>die<em> from a wolf bite, though she and Sam were _more than_ enough for a pack of wolves. It was the witches that were giving her cause for concern. Not about death but dealing with a witch was going to be tricky. They needed to stand united on this. Sebastian _knew_ magic like the back of his hand, and he would have been a powerful witch had he not been turned. Vampires couldn't do magic and they were vulnerable to it.

"Perhaps it isn't too late to sign a truce," Sam said mostly to himself and Quinn rolled her eyes. "If you hadn't—"

"They would have attacked us regardless, all I did was make sure that we can compel and feed," Quinn interrupted.

Sam rolled his eyes, they would have been attacked but it would have been with the wolves and one lone witch not an army of them. There was a very real danger of something going wrong, and while he knew that they couldn't be killed not from magic, it didn't mean that he was looking forward to going on a killing spree. "That doesn't mean that we shouldn't have made plans for peace. This is our _home_, we shouldn't be fighting with the other residents simply because you enjoy it. Or because we can. It's not a fair fight and you know that just as much as I do."

Quinn scoffed, wondering where Sam and Rachel got off on demanding for peace. At least Rachel had ignorance and human idealism on her side. It was cute on her, but completely unrealistic. Sam had been alive for as long as she had, he should _know better. _"We're at _war_, Sam with _animals_. They've had plenty of time to _back off_. I didn't go after them like you wanted and we've tried it your way letting them get away with everything from poisoning us to coming into our house and attempting to steal from us. Twice. They want a fight with us. Had we done it my way then we wouldn't be in this position right now."

Sam raised a brow, "Because killing everyone in sight helped state our—"

"_Your_." Quinn corrected.

"_Our_ case. We _live here_ this our home and being under siege here when our family is currently fractured as it is, is not a good thing. This is why I wanted _peace and a chance _to simply start again."

"That isn't happening trouty mouth," Santana said as she walked up to the two vampires. Brittany by her side and Brittany gently swatted her arm. "It isn't not after what she did," Santana pointed out.

"San, we wanted to ask them a favor and you have to be nice," Brittany said looking at Sam. "We _tried_ to convince them to leave you alone but they wouldn't listen to us. We both tried really hard but they just see you as bad. Even San doesn't think you're evil—"

"I think you're annoying as fuck," San interrupted and Brittany swatted her arm again. "Look our parents might think you're evil incarnate but they're _our_ parents and we're here asking you. _Not_ to kill them. As annoying as they are—they are our parents."

Sam immediately stepped in before Quinn could tell them where to shove it, they were all in the same club and perhaps if they simply showed their power, showed that they were stronger and they had no intention of staying. He could finally approach them for a peace treaty of sorts. "We won't _kill_ anyone."

Quinn turned to him sharply, "We've _tried_ it your way."

"And we've tried it your way, one made the situation considerably worse and it wasn't _my way_," Sam responded bluntly. Before turning to Santana and Brittany, "We'll _try_ to make sure that we don't kill anyone," he said and he was rewarded with one of Brittany's hugs. She pulled away from him and before Quinn could react she had wrapped her arms around Quinn for a moment. Sam looked over at Santana who glared at him.

"You messed with my mind."

"You tried to steal from us and you were snooping about to do exactly what you're angry at Finn for doing. I stopped you and I thought that was the end of it, but if you wish that I undo the compulsion you simply have to stop ingesting the herb and I will make sure you remember."

"Not trusting you anywhere _near_ my mind again Trouty mouth," Santana said crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at him."

Brittany pulled away from Quinn studying her for a moment and Quinn took a step back not used to someone studying her that carefully but Brittany smiled. "Come on San, we've got to get to cheerleading practice you know how Sue gets when we're late." Brittany turned and pulled Santana away from the two vampires. "We'll talk later?" Brittany called over her shoulder looking at Sam who nodded.

* * *

><p>The walls had ears and with the wolves senses heightened and Quinn around it took them a bit to find a spot where they could talk. "Did you find out what it was? The curse?" Sam asked impatiently.<p>

"Quinn's a werewolf," Brittany stated bluntly. With the full moon tonight, it had only taken a touch to find out what it was. It was probably due to the full moon that she was able to get a good read on what was going on. The curse was like a curtain and a cage, and with the full moon approaching the curtain had been pulled back exposing the cage. It confused her because _it shouldn't _have been there. She didn't even know what happened to werewolves that were turned into vampires, but her mother had mentioned something about how nature wouldn't like something _that powerful_. It's why there were no werewolf witches running about. If you were a werewolf you _couldn't_ be a witch. It simply didn't make sense for Quinn to be a vampire _and_ a werewolf though chances are that it had been completely accidental. She'd double checked, holding onto Quinn longer than was necessary to be absolutely sure. But she'd seen the wolf magic leeching out from the cage, the primal old magic was being used but in a small amount.

Sam stared at her confusion on his face. "I think you're mistaken. Quinn and Charlotte are both _vampires_. Werewolf bites don't work on us, we've been bitten before and they can't _turn us_, and the wolves that we've attempted to turn into vampires—it simply doesn't work. We've tried it was _messy_. Quinn _can't_ be a werewolf."

Brittany shrugged, she had no idea how it was possible as well. "It's there, I don't know how it's there but she's a werewolf. The curse was really strong, whoever cast it must have been a powerful witch."

Sam paused for a moment going back to most powerful witch he knew, his _mother_. "If Quinn and Charlotte are _wolves_, then why aren't you feeling that with me?" Sam demanded. "The werewolf gene isn't like the witch gene, it doesn't _skip_ a generation or _generations_. My father wasn't a werewolf and my mother was a witch." Brittany didn't say anything but gave him a patient look. "They're my _sisters_!" Sam snapped. "They're _my sisters_." He repeated again suddenly unsure as he thought back. The twins were stronger than both he and Sebastian, they'd always had better hearing than average nowhere near the wolves, and they had healed faster than most. Things that he hadn't thought about, chalking it up to his sisters being powerful witches in their own right, with little interest in following in their mother's footsteps.

"I can't break the curse—that's not what I'm good at," Brittany said interrupting his thoughts as Sam looked at her.

Sam frowned he had no idea what this meant and he wasn't about to start sorting through their mother's actions right now, "You can't mention this to either of them." He couldn't predict something like this, he couldn't predict Charlotte's actions or Quinn's.

Brittany shrugged, her curiosity about what was different about Quinn and Charlotte had been satisfied. She personally no longer cared. "I do know that they're linked. I think the wolves are linked so whatever you do—if you do figure out how to break the curse—then you're going to have to be careful."

Sam nodded his mind racing for the first time in a thousand years he simply had no idea what to do. The idea that Quinn and Charlotte might not be his blood completely—he wasn't sure if that changed things or not. They were still his sisters, they'd grown up together they'd swam in the lake, played in the snow. They were his sisters. They _had to be_. His mother—wasn't a cheater. She had remained _faithful_ to his father. This simply didn't make any sense and he'd _get_ to the bottom of it quietly and discretely. Charlotte and Quinn must never find out. His father—their father must never find out about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback 1000 years ago (Quinn age 17):<strong>

Quinn placed her hand on Stevie's mouth and gently shook him awake, she was met with two green eyes looking up at her. The fire was still burning but she could see the rhythmic breaths of Frannie and her mother going up and down, they were asleep. Charlotte was already waiting outside. She pressed her fingers to her lips and helped her brother out of his bedroll. She looked over at her mother and sister once more before slipping out the front door closing it gently behind her.

Stevie at least had the good sense to keep quiet until they were far away from their home, "Are we going to see the wolves?" he whispered loudly as Quinn lit her lantern and Quinn nodded and grinned at him. "I want to see them transform."

"We probably already missed the transformation process but maybe we can see them run," Charlotte suggested.

"And hunt, I want to see them take down a stag," Quinn said in an excited tone as they walked into the forest. Stevie in between the two of them. He was holding her hand as they walked.

"Or a bear?" Stevie asked grinning wildly.

"Or a bear!" Quinn grinned at her twin who laughed.

"Sam and Bastian will be jealous if we tell them that we saw the wolves fight a bear," Charlotte said ruffling Stevie's hair again.

Quinn was about to say something when they heard the howling fill the air, it was closer by than she had imagined it would be. "Sounds like they've found their prey for tonight," she said tilting her head. "We should go find somewhere safe to watch." She listened carefully she could hear panting. "Do you hear that?" She asked her twin.

"I don't hear anything," Stevie said looking at Quinn tugging on her arm.

Charlotte was quiet for a moment covering Stevie's mouth, she frowned when she heard a branch snapping. "Quinn maybe we should go." Charlotte said glancing down at Stevie.

Quinn wanted to protest they'd come to see the wolves something that she really wanted to do but this wasn't her and Charlotte getting into trouble. Stevie was here with them and while Charlotte could practically outrun anyone in the village, and she was one of the strongest people in the village. Stevie was still just ten. "We should go—we'll come back a bit later."

Stevie frowned at this, he was always left out of things. Charlotte and Quinn would always go off together and have all these adventures and this was the first time he had ever been invited. He listened but he didn't hear anything and it seemed like one of the tricks that Sebastian played on him all the time. "I want to see the wolves!" His voice was loud and immediately Quinn and Charlotte's hands reached out and clamped his mouth shut. Stevie pulled away, stomping his foot, "You never take me anywhere," Stevie shouted at them and Charlotte reached for him but he twisted away. "You said we could see the wolves and I want to see the wolves."

The sound of paws hitting the ground were getting closer the panting and judging by the look, that Charlotte was giving her she _heard_ it as well. Quinn grabbed onto Stevie's arm roughly, "I said we're going Stevie, we need to go."

"Let go, you're hurting me," Stevie yelled loudly and they both winced at the loud sound, Charlotte moved covering his mouth but she swore when Stevie bit into her hand drawing her hand away.

Quinn tilts her head and looks at Charlotte, "_Run_."

"I'm not leaving you two here." Charlotte says immediately crossing her arms over her chest.

The footsteps are getting closer and Stevie's managed to wrench his arm free and Quinn immediately moves in front of him as she spots two eyes illuminated in the darkness and she can smell the fur and hear the growl. "Stevie _run!_" The wolf ignores her as she waves her arm trying to get her attention and lunges for the easy prey. Charlotte moves to intercept but she's a second too late as Stevie screams.

**End Flashback**

* * *

><p>It always started with her hands and feet. You could hear the bones snapping and the ligaments tearing as her body began its transformation. The muscle reform and attach to the new bones, ligaments holding it tightly in place as fur, black shiny fur, started to sprout up. It was always patchy first, hand on her hands and her feet but it would spread as quickly as the transformation was happening. She felt the dull aching sensation in her eyes, signaling that they too were changing shape, her irises becoming yellow, with dark flecks in them as her teeth began to elongate. It hurt, the transformation was <em>excruciating<em>. But over time you got used to it, her father even said that it would become _easier_, less painful when you were an alpha. It was her turn to be in charge tonight, her father had left her in charge of the wolves who wouldn't be joining in the fight.

She hit the ground on all fours as there was a ripple in her back and more fur sprouted, and she turned to Puck, mutt's had it worse. But he seemed to be doing okay this time as her transformation finished. A black wolf tilted its head as one by one people began to finish their transformation. Their thoughts filling her head, as the pack magic ran through her mind. She focused for a moment, and the noise quieted down for a moment but it was still there. She was never alone, this was her family her _pack_. Well her future pack.

There was a low growl and the wolf turned to look at Finn with his patchy black, brown and grey fur was approaching her keeping his body to the ground low and his teeth bared at her. He was challenging her again and she sighed, before she moved standing up and letting the wolf take over. There were howls to the moon as the other wolves in the pack began to move into a circle watching the fight that was about to take place.

Finn didn't wait this time there were no adults around and he attacked Santana before she could acknowledge the challenge, his teeth biting into her shoulder, drawing blood as the two of them hit the ground. There was snarls and barks.

Santana growled angrily as she finally managed to separate away from him. Finn had always been big for a mutt, his freakish tallness seemed to pass over when he was in wolf form and it didn't matter. She was faster and stronger and she certainly hit harder than he did. Finn pillow-fists Hudson, Santana pulled to the side as Finn lunged at her again using her quickness to dodge the attack as she bares her teeth her own teeth sinking into Finn's side using his momentum against him and the fact that even for a wolf Finn is rather clumsy and they're on the ground again wrestling teeth gnashing as she bites down, her claws raking down his body.

Blood tinged _fur_, hit the ground and just like every last time, the pain was too much for Finn to handle as he tried to throw her off but it wasn't working and he _whimpered_. Her wolf wasn't going to let him get away with it this time and she bit his muzzle causing him to howl in pain. Finn kept trying to push her away so he could launch another attack but she wasn't letting up and he finally showed his neck to her, his sign of surrender. These fights never lasted long, Finn wasn't that strong enough to be a challenge and originally it had divided the pack but not anymore, he simply wasn't strong enough to beat her. No amount of exercise was going to make him _alpha_. She took his neck biting down firmly but not enough to do any lasting damage she had some honor and even though she really want to squeeze and shake him until he was lifeless, she was better than him. She wanted him to know that she was _better_ than him.

The howls filled the air as she took a step back watching as Finn slinked away, and she stuck out her tongue, as her tail wagged. Her position had never been _safer_. She joined in the howls joining in the celebration for now.

* * *

><p>Quinn opened the door to the house and paused when she saw Rachel standing there with a plate of I'm sorry cookies, at least that's what the icing on the cookies said. She glanced up at the sky, it was dark and the moon was out and she grimaced. "What are you doing here?" Quinn demanded. She hadn't spoken to Rachel since the diva had chewed her and the dog out the other day. Apparently Santana was getting the same silent treatment from Rachel. There was a rush of activity from both Sam and Sebastian as they appeared by her side.<p>

"Rachel you shouldn't be here, not this late. It isn't safe," Sam spoke up. They couldn't send her back home like this, it was far too dangerous.

Sebastian studied the diva for a moment before returning to where he had been sitting on the couch _making sure that_ Blaine stayed safe. Werewolf bites might not be lethal to him or members of his family but they were to regular vampires.

"I had a dance class that ran late, and I thought about what happened between us, and I wanted to apologize. You're right I don't understand the history or the culture behind you and the wolves. So I came to drop off a plate of I'm sorry cookies to make amends. I can't expect you both to just change overnight the things you've learned or were taught about the other species just with a wave of my wand. But I really do think _peace_ is the right option that it's possible for you to all just get along."

Quinn stared at Rachel then the cookies and then back at Rachel for a moment before looking over at Sam, "I'm going to take her home."

"Quinn it's too late and they're coming. She'll be caught in the crossfire and you know how the wolves are. She'll be safer in this house for now," Sam pointed out before looking at Rachel. "Do you need to call anyone?"

"I can just get in my car and drive back home—" Rachel said taking a step back. She really had just planned to drop off the cookies and go home. Brittany was busy and Santana was off growing fur and a tail.

"The witches might have more control but the wolves are the danger and unless you want to become a werewolf tonight, then I suggest that you take us up on our offer," Sam said with a sigh taking a step away from the doorway as Quinn moved picking Rachel up as if she weighed nothing and bringing her into the house. Sam glanced outside for a moment before closing the door. He paused for a second before locking it.

Quinn placed Rachel down in her room and looked around, "You need to stay here, and there isn't any going home until tomorrow morning. Sam's right you'll probably get caught in the crossfire—what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I felt bad for making you feel bad about something that you did which was _horrible_, and I'm bothered that you don't seem to care about it, but I shouldn't be lecturing you like I'm better than you. I don't know what it's like to be you or a vampire and I'm trying to put _human sentiment_ onto your actions. This is unlawful confinement by the way," Rachel said in a hurry. "I'll be perfectly fine to drive back to my home—"

Quinn shook her head interrupting Rachel, "The wolves are coming Rachel—and unless you have a tank to drive home in you're staying right here in my room. It's safe and you'll be protected. Unless you want to turn into a dog and chase your own tail three times a month. I'm doing this to keep you safe right now, because I don't know what's going to happen and Sam's insisting that we keep everyone alive and just make a point about how we're here to stay."

"I can't just decide to sleep over, _it's a school night_." Rachel insisted. "I have my daily routine to get to, I don't have anything to wear to bed, a toothbrush any of the essentials. Just let me _get into my car_. I have my rape whistle in the car and a can of mace. I don't have any silver or anything—"

"Silver doesn't work on wolves, a myth." Quinn said pulling away from Rachel, "Mace might stun them but they heal fast and they are fast, by the time you get it out of your purse or whatever it is you're carrying you'll have been bitten. So _stay_ in this room keep the door closed and wait till morning. I'll take you home when the sun rises. Do you need me to talk to your fathers?"

Rachel shook her head, "They're out of town for the rest of the week. I was going back to an empty house—"

"Then you'll stay here until the end of the full moon. We can pick up your stuff tomorrow after school," Quinn said her tone suggesting that it was best not to argue with her.

Rachel stared at Quinn for a moment, "_No_. I am perfectly safe in my own home. I will lock the doors and there is an alarm system so if anyone breaks in the police will arrive in a timely manner and everything will be okay. I've been doing this for years Quinn. You can't just waltz in and determine that I'm an incapable of handling myself just because I'm human. I was best friends with a witch and a werewolf and I've managed to survive without any close calls. I understand this is a war zone and I will stay the night tonight because you might have a point about how dangerous it is, but you aren't going to _abduct me_, and keep me locked in your room." Rachel said and Quinn opened her mouth to protest. "I'll be going home tomorrow night and the night after. And there is nothing you can do to stop me." With that Rachel turned on her heel in a perfectly executed storm out and stormed to Quinn's bed sitting on the edge of it.

Quinn blinked and stared at Rachel for a moment not knowing what to make of her, and she ran a hand through her hair before giving an exasperated sigh. She didn't have time for this, to deal with Rachel's unreasonableness. "I'm trying to protect you, it was one thing if you didn't _know. _But now you've seen the monsters that lurk underneath your bed and the correct response is _fear_. Why aren't you _afraid_?"

"Santana's never hurt me, Brittany's never hurt me and you've never actually done anything to hurt me. You could have let your sister attack me but you _rescued me_. My _fear_ is reserved for things that I find to be threatening and I don't find you to be threatening. Pushy however," Rachel shrugs at this. She could think of several adjectives to describe Quinn. Now certainly wasn't the time to use her huge dictionary like vocabulary.

"You're the one who showed up unannounced on the night of a full moon," Quinn hissed at Rachel.

"I would already be halfway to my house by now," Rachel pointed out. "You're holding me here under protest, Rachel said crossing her arms over her chest. "This is very close to unlawful confinement as I stated earlier."

Quinn inhaled slowly, she really shouldn't be arguing with Rachel she should be focusing on what was going to go down tonight. "Just stay here."

* * *

><p>Shelby looked at the bone dagger that Sue Sylvester had given her. She could <em>feel <em>the dark magic pulsing from the weapon. It almost made her ill, the feeling that she got from this. Sacrificial magic, one of the darkest forms of dark magic. She didn't want to know how many people, how many humans, witches, wolves and vampires had been sacrificed to make this blade. Whoever had created this blade had been a twisted individual, and far more powerful than she could even begin to imagine. Straight to the heart Sue had said as she had handed them vervain smoke grenades. It would weaken the vampires, and they could finally finish up.

"Miguel is heading over with his wolves, and I've already armed everyone with at least one vervain smoke grenade. The police chief is a wolf and he had the area evacuated, said there was a gas leak and the entire area is clear." Hannah said as she walked into the room crinkling her nose at the feeling of dark magic that permeated the room. They didn't even know how it would affect the vampires, but as Shelby reasoned, whatever it did, there was going to be a certain amount of pain involved. She was perfectly fine with Shelby handling the weapon.

"We should get going and meet up with them—and the kids are safe?" Shelby asked.

"Brittany is with Artie—you heard what they did for that boy. He'll be able to walk again Shelby—our magic couldn't _help_ him. They didn't start attacking us and they're _teenagers_. They look like _teenagers_. We might be able to reason with them. Talk to them this fight is _pointless_." Hannah said trying once more to put a stop to it. At least Nancy Abraham had decided to _bow_ out for Artie's sake but it hadn't forced the other witches to budge. One good deed did not make them _saints_. If what Shelby said was correct and they were the original vampires. They were responsible for _countless_ deaths. But they hadn't come to Lima and begun to cull people, or turn people they had helped Artie and they had allowed the water supply to remain poisoned for two weeks before they _did _anything about it. "They're in _glee club_, what type of vampires do you think join _glee club_?"

"That just puts Rachel in more danger, if they're doing this to fit in, to make themselves seem harmless then she won't be—you didn't see what I saw. The death and destruction that followed them, even if they are completely harmless, or they have good reasons for _massacring _villages, hunting down and killing wolves, or _burning witches_. People die when they are around. Rachel or Brittany or anyone of those kids could get caught in the crossfire. They need to pay for their crimes, they are the originals they gave birth to the _blight_ that is vampirism. And this _Quinn_ person seems to be the worst of the lot. I cannot let Rachel get any closer to her. For her own safety. She has _no idea_ what she's getting herself into."

Hannah sighed, wondering if Shelby had a valid point but Brittany seemed to have a good handle on it and it didn't seem like they were going to hurt any of the children and as callous as it sounded she _didn't_ care who they had fed on, or what they needed to do to survive so long as their _children_ were safe. Artie would be able to walk again, it was a start.

* * *

><p>Quinn tilted her head and looked at Sam they were at their doorstep and it was clear to everyone in the room that Charlotte had no intention of joining them in this endeavor. It annoyed her to some degree but from the disappointed look on Sam's face he wasn't going to object if she chose to dagger her sister once more. Quinn flashed to her room where Rachel was flicking through her sketchbooks a bored expression on her face. "Stay in this room, lock the door, and don't open it till Sam or I come back. Do not open the door for Sebastian. Just <em>don't<em>." Once again her tone left no room for argument and once again she saw Rachel bristle at this, and it infuriated her. Didn't she understand that there was about to be a battle outside. That people—well wolves and witches were going to get hurt. "_Rachel_."

"Quinn, I understand the danger, you've already lectured me about it, so has Sam and _well _everyone," Rachel said in an exasperated tone.

"Good—I'll take you back home in the morning," Quinn said as she turned to join her siblings once more.

"Quinn?" Quinn turned to Rachel, "Be careful—I know you're a vampire but I imagine a stake to the heart or being set on fire or whatever it is they're going to try and do will hurt or quite possibly _kill you_. And while I'm upset that you're keeping me here against my will, I would be upset if something were to happen to you." Quinn raised a brow and Rachel saw an amused smirk dance across her lips. Rachel scowled and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm sure Stockholm syndrome has already set in. Not to mention that you promised that you'd show me your painting when it's finished. Plus we'd be short one member for glee club, and sectionals is a few weeks away. You have a wonderful alto singing voice, that compliments the group quite nicely it would be—difficult to find a replacement." Rachel said quickly.

Quinn rolled her eyes at this but the amused smile stayed on her face for a moment, "I'm sure some supernatural creature will show up sooner or later and you'll follow them around trying to be their friend while secretly you're just befriending them so that they can join your glee club, despite how dangerous they are." She didn't wait to say goodbye instead she needed to join her siblings and she flashed down the stairs appearing by Sam's side. Sebastian appearing on the opposite side of her.

"So the girl upstairs—" Sebastian said looking up at the ceiling one of his evil smirks on his face.

"Sebastian if you harm one hair on her head I will stick you back in that box and this time I'll _bury_ _you and forget about you_. Not to mention she's friends with Blaine, I can't imagine you want him _upset_," Quinn said looking at him her face completely neutral.

"The threat is losing its edge dear sister." Sebastian responded in an annoyed tone. "What is this world coming to? Charlotte is playing with the wolves. You're _attracted_ to a _mortal_, next thing you know Sam will be going on mass killing sprees. The world has turned on its head. We're actually _fighting_ and you're _telling me_ that I shouldn't _kill anyone_?"

"Enough Sebastian, I know for a fact that Blaine asked you to keep the carnage to a minimum tonight." Sam stated and Sebastian rolled his eyes at him as he opened the door allowing Quinn to step out onto their porch. Sebastian followed and he followed, closing the door and locking it behind him. He didn't even need to look at Sebastian and Quinn to know that they were exposing their true faces. The wolves were pacing behind the witches the biggest one was behind the woman with brown hair staring at them. "You still have a chance to turn around and leave us alone, we mean you no harm. But we will defend ourselves." Sam said loudly letting his voice carry.

"Is that what the _farm was?_ You defending yourself?" A voice called out from the crowd.

"You were poisoning us. So yes we defended ourselves." Quinn pointed out dryly and the alpha of the pack took a step forward growling at her. Quinn's nose crinkled recognizing the scent from Santana, "Well now I know where Santana gets her _sparkling_ personality from."

Shelby took a step forward, "You shouldn't be in _Lima_, and you should have taken that as a hint, that we don't want you here. We want to protect our _children_ from you. _I know who you are_. I know what you've done and we don't wish for you to be here. _Lima belongs_ to the _witches and the wolves_." She touched the dagger at her side she'd need to get close to Quinn to stick the dagger into her chest. Hannah had the silver daggers and she would let the boy that had given her the key to leave, and if he _chose_ to betray them then Miguel and his wolves could deal with him. Shelby paused and looked over at Hannah, "Where's the other one? There's supposed to be _four_ of them."

Hannah shrugged she hadn't heard anything there weren't bodies being dropped at a secondary location. "We'll deal with that later," she muttered to Shelby. As if they didn't have their hands full with three of the strongest vampire's existence. "We can avoid all this if you just _leave_," Hannah spoke up.

Sebastian looked at his siblings for a moment before rolling his eyes and moving flashing behind the two women and placing his hand on their shoulders. "Or you'll what?" He sneered as the women jumped away from him and he laughed and looked at Quinn, "Are we really going to let Sam order us around? Let's have fun just like the good old day s Quinn. Remember Italy?"

Quinn grinned at the memory the blood had flowed and there had been plenty of _sex_. She bared her fangs and it's all it took for one of the witches who had already been spooked by Sebastian's speed. To throw one of the smoke grenades. The grenade bounced harmlessly in front of Quinn and she raised a brow. These were not _trained_ vampire hunters. That much was obvious. The action was enough to start the fight as Quinn picked up the grenade and looked at it before throwing it with deadly accuracy letting the metal canister smash into the shoulder of the man who had panicked.

The wolves lunged for her and Quinn smirked moving and dodging them as they lunged, taunting them as she grabbed one by the tail. The wolf yelped but Quinn threw the animal across the street and into the crowd of witches. She didn't know what they hoped to accomplish by doing this she was over a thousand years old, she'd fought witches before, and she'd fought wolves before. This was nothing new for her as she felt a sharp pain of someone biting her ankle. Quinn didn't hesitate to grab the wolf by it's neck and throw him off her.

Sam watched for a moment before he ran towards the main witch, she seemed to be leading the charge perhaps if he could just bring her away from the action and talk some sense into her they could come to an agreement. He winced when he heard the crack and a yelping sound as Sebastian snapped the leg of one of the wolves. Sebastian would start killing and once the blood started to flow it would be difficult for Quinn to hold back. Sam placed his hand onto the skull of one of the wolves slamming the animal into the ground face first with a flick of his wrist. The moment he approached Shelby he slowed down considerably holding his hands out in a sign of surrender. "If we could just—"

Shelby didn't hesitate to hold her hands feeling the magic rise up as she narrowed her eyes at him, there were spells that just required will with no words. And as she saw the carnage the smiles on Sebastian's face and Quinn's as they _hurt_ people, she wanted to inflict pain. She had never done a pain infliction spell before, but she'd seen it.

Sam stopped dead in his tracks his hands going to his head as he roared in pain causing Sebastian and Quinn to turn to him. He held his hand out for a moment, it was the worst headache that he had ever felt, and he'd been in this position before pain infliction was something that they'd all been caught in at one time or another. As the blood that pumped through his body caused miniature aneurysms that burst. He felt something warm dripping down his nose and he touched seeing the crimson red of his blood as the pressure began to build up behind his eyes. To a normal _human_ this would be deadly but his body was healing the damage just as quickly as the arteries burst.

Rachel who hadn't been able to sit still and just pretend that there wasn't going to be a brawl had snuck to the window and was watching the fight. Part of her was pleased that Quinn hadn't _killed anyone_, yet. And she found herself watching the vampires. She wanted to be neutral in this war but she was secretly pleased that the vampires were winning, and they didn't even seem to be breaking a sweat. Sam's yell changed that as he dropped to his knees. She was _hurting_ him and she looked familiar. It was the turning part as it seemed to get the witches who had scattered the moment the fighting started to regain their confidence and the smoke grenades began to fly. This time they had managed to set them off correctly, and Rachel watched as Quinn finally retreated a bit as Sam screamed in pain. She wondered for a moment why Quinn and her brother Sebastian weren't going anywhere near Sam but it quickly clicked when Quinn took a step forward only to take a step back immediately.

It had to be vervain. It was the first time she had ever felt so helpless and she could only wonder how Quinn felt as she continued to bat away wolves throwing them at the witches who would scatter for a moment before they would respond by throwing more of the smoke grenades, the whole thing was a mess. She watched as Quinn retreated farther and farther away from Sam. She could practically feel Quinn's anger from here, there was concern on her face. Rachel swallowed she recognized Brittany's mom, and that woman who seemed to be torturing Sam seemed familiar. She wondered if she could help him, it looked like his skin was blistering and healing but he was still in pain. At least he had stopped yelling.

She ran to the fridge and opened it, there was only one blood bag left and she knew that one of them would need it, Quinn had never informed her _how_ to warm it up properly and she could only hope that he wouldn't mind cold blood. It was still human, vervain didn't bother her and she doubted that Brittany's mom would let anything happen to her, and Quinn and Sebastian seemed to be faster than the wolves. Rachel made an executive decision, Sam was well liked and he had been quite kind to her. Plus he was Quinn's _family_, and Mercedes seemed to like him. If she could help and did _nothing_. Well it was exactly what she had been mad at Santana about. She took a breath and raced to the front door she could hear the yelps and the noise and if Quinn had asked her right then she would have admitted that she was scared. But she opened the door anyway, being scared was no excuse not to do something to not help when you could. She wouldn't let fear conquer her. No one seemed to notice her the wolves were focused on Quinn and Sebastian who were basically now causing more serious blows. Snapping bones and tearing into their flesh with their hands angrily.

Sam wasn't too far off and she looked over at Hannah Pierce who seemed to be coordinating part of the attack, but at least that woman had left Sam alone, she didn't know why that she looked so familiar to her but she did and Rachel took a step out of the house and onto the porch holding the blood carefully against her body, hoping that it would warm it up as she began to run to Sam.

It took Quinn a moment to recognize Rachel, the heat of battle was getting to her. Her worry over her idiotic brother who seemed dead set on peace to the point where he was simply being _foolish_. Rachel passed through one of the clouds of vervain smoke and Quinn halted what she was doing. "_Rachel _what are you _doing_?" she demanded loudly. She didn't hesitate to grab another wolf who tried to bite her and throw it into a car. There was a loud thud and the wolf whimpered loudly limping away as the car alarm went off. Drawing attention to her again.

Shelby turned and stared at Rachel, "Rachel?" she said it was louder than she had meant it to be as Rachel looked up from where she was inches away from Sam who was on the ground groaning the vervain was all over his clothes and he gotten some into his mouth inhaling it. Everything burned it all burned. "_Rachel_." Shelby repeated again taking a step to her daughter.

Rachel stared at Shelby for a moment confusion sweeping her face, she looked so familiar. Like a dream and yet she couldn't _place_ the face.

Hannah turned to look at Rachel and then at Shelby who seemed to be distracted but Rachel immediately bent down and brought a blood bag to Sam's lips. It was then when she saw a black blur running towards Rachel as another vervain grenade went off near her. "Rachel!"

Quinn moved immediately running through the vervain laced smoke bombs, ignoring the pain of her skin burning at the sensation as she grabbed the wolf that was about to attack Rachel. She didn't hesitate for a moment as she snapped his neck killing him instantly, and she tossed the lifeless corpse away. "Rachel get back inside—" Quinn hissed turning to look at Rachel.

Rachel looked up at Quinn who was still standing there. She could barely hear Quinn over all the noise and she turned to look at Shelby who was still watching her.

"Rachel." Shelby repeated again taking a step towards her, Quinn turned to the witch a sneer on her face but Shelby didn't seem to notice as she took another step towards her. "I'm your—Rachel don't you recognize me?"

Rachel stumbled backwards as Quinn rushed to her side. Sam stirred as he sucked on the cold blood hungrily. "I don't know who you are—"

"I'm your mother," Shelby stated and she saw the recognition dawn on Rachel's face, she couldn't blame Rachel. She'd been so young when she left. This was supposed to be a joyous occasion, even with the carnage and the broken bodies around her. At least one wolf was dead several more injured horribly. But she was reuniting with her daughter this wasn't supposed to happen. But maybe it was finally her time. She didn't expect Rachel to stumble backwards as she approached her. She didn't expect the hurt and the fear in her eyes.

Quinn turned to Rachel for a moment and back to Shelby for a moment before resting on Rachel, "You're a _witch_?" It wasn't the time and place for her distraction as Shelby finally realized that Quinn was in arm's length and she pulled out the dagger that she'd been given and slammed it into Quinn's chest. The tip of the blade went in with ease but Shelby didn't have the strength to push the dagger in. But it seemed that she didn't need to because once the blade tasted the blood it began to move on its own. Slowly entering Quinn's chest, the process seemed slow and Quinn immediately reached for it but her vision swam and her body became alight with pain. She didn't feel herself dropping to her knees as the dagger began to eat its way into her heart. It hurt, more than the vervain it _hurt_. She let out a cry of pain, at least she thought she did before dropping to the ground completely still. It felt like her body was on fire that lava was pumping through her heart slowly killing her.

"What did you do?" Rachel yelled at the woman who called herself her mother, she didn't have a mom she had _two dads_, who loved her dearly and she looked at Quinn's lifeless body in front of her. Running to her side.

"Rachel get away from her—she's a monster." Shelby said reaching to grab her daughter's arm when she was pulled back and thrown into the other witches. She crashed into Hannah who fell to the ground. Shelby looked up as Charlotte approached both Rachel and her sister.

Sam looked up at his youngest sister and groaned as he sat up. Quinn was down, he was injured this was a disaster and while he was sure that Charlotte and Sebastian could easily clean this mess up his baby sisters temper had flared up and he didn't doubt for a moment that she would kill everyone here. Sam moved slowly grabbing Rachel and baring his fangs, pulling her neck back and studying Shelby. "_Leave_. Or I will kill her." He demanded feeling Rachel tense against him.

Sebastian swatted another wolf away as he went to stand by his siblings, he had wanted to be the one to stab Quinn in the chest and while it was satisfying that she finally understood what it was like to be daggered. Charlotte had picked Quinn up. "Is she?" he asked. Charlotte didn't say anything, holding Quinn as she watched Sam's gamble. Sebastian took a step away from Charlotte and slammed his foot against one of the wolves who was trying to attack. He heard another satisfying cracking of bones but he didn't care.

Shelby looked at Rachel for a moment swallowing, she had come here to protect her _daughter_, she didn't even know what Rachel was doing with the vampires. Hannah turned to Shelby, "We have to retreat, we already took out their leader and I'm not putting Rachel in any danger," she said immediately. She wasn't sure if he would kill her but she wasn't going to put Rachel in danger.

The vampires stood together, Sam keeping a firm grip on Rachel, as the wolves began to slink away, and the witches began to pull back slowly. Sam didn't let Rachel go, and Rachel had decency to at least look terrified and she was a fantastic actor in a pinch.

Shelby studied Sam for a moment, "How do I know that you won't kill her when we leave she asked wondering if she could bring all three of them down with her pain infliction spell.

"I give you my _word_ that no harm shall befall her, so long as you and your coven _leave,_" Sam said tightening his hold against Rachel. It wasn't enough to hurt her but when Rachel let out a whimper, Shelby immediately backed away.

"If you harm her—I will find a way to _kill you _vampire," Shelby hissed at him as Hannah pulled her away.

Sam watched as they finally pulled back and he let Rachel go, "I apologize for that Rachel—but desperate times called for desperate measures," he apologized taking a step back. He flicked his eyes to Charlotte. "You came."

Charlotte shrugged, "This family falls apart whenever I'm not around," she responded with ease before looking at Quinn before flicking her eyes to Rachel her eyes narrowing, for a moment. She smelled _good_, but it wasn't the time for that and she had already satisfied her hunger for the night. She turned to Sebastian.

"What did she do to her? Is she going to be okay—it went straight through her heart? Is she going to die?" Rachel said looking at Sam and Quinn's twin sister.

Sam looked over at Sebastian, "What the hell was it?"

Sebastian gave a disinterested look and shrugged, he studied magic. He couldn't _use _it anymore. He certainly didn't see the blade up close, and he didn't know any witches in this current age. "I don't know but we need to get her inside." Charlotte didn't hesitate for a moment running her twin's body inside. Sebastian rolled his eyes, perhaps they should let Quinn know what it felt like to have something stuck in her chest for as long as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback 1000 years ago (Sam age 19)<strong>

Sam saw the house as he walked with Sebastian, rolling his eyes at his brother's antics. Sebastian had an unnatural fascination with the arcane, and even their father wasn't pleased with it. The tricks, the magic, that delighted his siblings usually ended up with someone ending up in trouble. The door to their house that they all shared together opened and his mother ran out a frantic look on her face. Frannie following suit.

"They aren't _here_. Charlotte, Quinn and Stevie aren't _here_," her tone said it all. She was a mother and her children were gone. Sam dropped the rabbits that he had trapped and had been carrying and moved as did their father. His father immediately going to comfort his mother.

"Did you scry for them?" Sebastian asked immediately and his mother shook her head at him. "I'll set it up—"

Sam rolled his eyes, it would be easier to just track them. Charlotte and Quinn were _not_ as careful as they liked to pretend to be. This wasn't _new_ behavior from them, but taking Stevie and getting him in trouble, that was _new_, "They probably just went out last night and took Stevie with them. I'll track them—"

"Something's _wrong_, I can just feel it."

Sam looked at his mother and sighed, it wouldn't take him long to find them. They had probably lost track of time which didn't bode well for either of them. Their father had been in a mood, the wolves were picking the forest dry of deer and other of their staple food. Sam turned to start checking for footprints when he noticed the twins walking up the path, Quinn carrying Stevie in her arms. Charlotte saw them all and ran up towards them. She had always been the fastest but there was a desperation on her face and when she got closer he could see the tears in her eyes.

"_Mom_, come quick—something's happened to Stevie you have to help him._ Please_!" Charlotte said as Quinn carried his brother's body back to her parents. Sam had never had been squeamish and he turned green as Quinn laid her brother down on the ground, his throat had been torn and his eyes were lifeless.

"You can _heal him_. You can bring him back can't you? It was an accident—we went to go see the wolves," Quinn said just as frantically as Charlotte as she looked at her mother. "One attacked—we tried to distract him so Stevie could escape but he went straight for Stevie."

His mother wailed, his father knelt at his son's side and Sam turned and threw up. The bile burning at his throat. _His _brother was dead, and the shock passed and he sobbed. His brother was _dead_, killed by a wolf. Even he knew you couldn't bring _humans back_ from the dead. His baby brother was dead and he wasn't coming back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The aftermath. No spoilers, but there will be some FinnSantana ****_maybe _****a flashback. Other things. Please review. **


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Quinn's story and all the original family who will get their story told in this fic to varying degrees. Has a complexity to it, which I think that some people are glossing over completely. There is no ****_hero_**** in this, there isn't any good and evil. Everyone has their reasons, whether they are good or bad they are reasons. Finn's reasons are idiotic for example but some people are just like that. So about my characterization of Quinn, she is complicated. There is more that needs to be explained about vampires in general as Santana stated they get off on being all mysterious and shit. But know this, the faberry in this isn't going to be all unicorns and rainbows and happiness. It's not going to be smooth sailing, relationships never are. Their relationship will not be healthy all the time and sometimes the sex won't be either. I am taking my time and building this story, building the characters. And I hope that you end up caring up about each of them as much as I do. From Sebastian to Sam to Charlie, to Frannie, and to the parents of the original family, and the glee club. **

**Speaking of other fics because as I was drifting off to sleep I thought of a spinoff to this fic. Which I shouldn't be thinking about because you know I'm supposed to be working on several pieces already. It's sort of a prequel ****_sort of_****, but basically it was going to be the adventures of Sue Sylvester monster hunter. It would update completely sporadically but it could be a fun little cleanser and will feature a young Sue Sylvester and ****_none_**** of the original glee cast with a few mentions to the ****_originals_****. Actually already I have this arc in mind, where it allows me to show—ooh that's a spoiler. I need to focus. Sheesh. Focus. I need to stop being so all over the place with my ideas. There is only one of me. I need to actually sit and write Aladdin and everything else. I blame this fic for sapping all my creative efforts. I really have fun writing this. The more fun I have the faster the chapters come, unless you know stuff happens like all that dreaded Christmas shopping that I've put off. **

* * *

><p>"<em>Get her on the table<em>." Sam ordered, watching as Sebastian cleared the table. The vase crashing onto the floor as Charlotte placed Quinn on the table and he grabbed one of the chairs slumping down in it, his body healing the damage. "She should be healing by now." He said as Charlotte gently tucked a strand of hair off her sister's face.

"Whatever it was—you know it had to be powerful if she isn't healing. Did you get a good look at it?" Charlotte asked Sebastian.

"I was busy trying _not_ to kill the _dogs_ that were attacking us. Because _someone_ had the bright idea that we should keep them all alive," Sebastian said looking at Sam. Before flicking his eyes at Charlotte he was annoyed with her as well. She had basically left them to fight on their own. He was actually impressed if everything had gone wrong she could have just turned her back and escaped.

"It was bone—curved blade—and it just dug itself into her chest," Sam said telling Sebastian what he saw. "Have you seen anything like it?"

"Bone?" Sebastian said his brow furrowing. Every culture had their own version of witchcraft, it was called different things all over the world but he had no idea what it was. He shrugged and looked at Rachel who had approached Quinn's side. "Why don't we ask the _witch_? Letting a _spy_ into our house, it's all rather convenient isn't it?"

Charlotte and Sam turned to Rachel who flushed when she realized that all eyes were on her. "I'm not a witch—I don't even know—she's not my mother. She can't be. I have two gay dads, and while _yes_ I know my biology, I know I came from a woman—I had to. She wasn't in my life. I mean I wanted to know who she was—but she _can't be my mother_. My mother wouldn't—she _hurt people_, she was hurting you and my mom wouldn't do that. She would be reasonable and—" Rachel said unsure of even what to think and her brain hurt.

Sebastian scoffed and moved to go for Rachel only to have Sam stand in front of her, "She's telling the truth. I smelt Santana, I smelt Finn, even Puck and a bit of Brittany. I didn't smell Rachel on her, she just—smelt like _Rachel_. Sort of."

Rachel stood there stunned for a moment, as it suddenly dawned on her that _they_ had known. Her _friends_ had hidden yet another thing from her. They had promised no secrets and she had thought that they had been truthful and open about things. She was learning about werewolves and witches, she understood there had to be some things that they probably couldn't tell her. But if that woman really was _her mother_, they had no right to keep it to themselves. They had no right to convince her that she was _human_, she didn't even think for one second that her mother might be a _witch_. That she might _be a witch_. "I thought I was just—human."

Sebastian paused for a moment studying Rachel intently for a moment, "Witches _are human_. And sometimes it skips a generation, you could very well _be a regular average boring human _without any of the fun stuff magic parts."

Rachel winced at his words not knowing why they hurt, she wasn't sure if she was getting her hopes up or if Sebastian had accidentally just voiced her fears out. She didn't want to be _ordinary_. "I—"

"Enough Sebastian what are we going to do about _our _sister?" Sam said and he looked at Charlotte who had taken to ignoring the conversation and had her hand placed on Quinn's forehead a look of concentration on her face. "Can you reach her?" Sam asked.

Charlotte pulled her hand back and shook her head, "All I know is that she's in pain. I've tried, but whatever they stabbed her with is blocking me."

"You have telepathy?" Rachel asked and everyone turned to her and she flushed. Quinn hadn't been forthcoming about all of her powers and she felt like some sort of fan-girl over learning something new every day. "Sorry," she mumbled.

Sam flicked his eyes towards Charlotte and Quinn, they had always just chalked it up to a twin thing. But if they really were werewolves—what other powers hadn't they unlocked. How powerful would they become, it was best if they just remained the same. Thinking that they had family, that they shared the same father. They had gone a thousand years believing that and he wasn't going to let some secret threaten everything that they had. Would they still treat him the same would their pact still matter if they found out that they weren't completely blood. "Should we get our mother's grimoire?"

"It wouldn't be any use to us, its different magic. Our mother may have been one of the strongest witches ever, but witchcraft is different in different places. She didn't know _every form of magic_." Sebastian spoke up. "We're going to need to find a witch that will want to help and knows this type of magic. Dark witches who are powerful are in _short supply_."

Rachel paused listening to them as they went and looked at Quinn for a moment and then bit her lip not knowing if she was being foolish for stating the obvious. "Can't you just take it out—carefully? I mean I know her heart is involved but unless it's going to kill her for you to just remove it or you think something bad is going to happen why can't you just remove it." All the vampires turned to her looking at her like she was speaking a foreign language.

Charlotte turned to her brother, "Bastian? Will that work?"

"I've never seen magic like this and quite frankly touching it seems to be a bad idea we have no idea what will happen if we do. But if it is that simple—but must we take it out of her chest? I say we leave it in for a few more hours so she knows what it's like to be daggered through the heart," Sebastian said in a petty tone.

Rachel's mouth dropped at his callousness and she suddenly realized why Quinn had stated to keep away from him. "She's in _pain_, and she's lying there and aren't you her brother shouldn't you care _for her_," Rachel said immediately standing up for Quinn.

Sebastian gave her a lazy look, "My sister has stuck a dagger in my heart because we have a difference of opinion. She kept me in a box for a hundred and ten years this time. Fifty the last time. So _yes _I think that Quinn should get a taste of her own medicine."

Sam pulled Rachel away from Sebastian for a moment because she looked like she was going to explode at him and he wasn't strong enough to protect Rachel from Sebastian if he chose to simply kill her and be done with it. "What choice do we have?" Sam said looking at Quinn's motionless body for a moment.

Rachel turned to Quinn for a moment and bit her lip. "It hit her heart and I know how important that is for a vampire—you have to be careful," she said to Charlotte who had placed her hand over Quinn's heart.

"I still don't think we should do anything, we don't know if there are any nasty spells on it. Let alone touch it. If it can do that to Quinn who knows what it could to us? That's some pretty powerful _dark magic." _Sebastian said crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's in her heart—" Rachel began again speaking to Charlotte.

"Quinn doesn't have a heart," Sebastian said with a roll of his eyes.

Rachel ignored his jibes and focused on Charlotte, "Are you sure you can do it so it doesn't hurt her?"

"No." Charlotte responded with a shrug. It was going to hurt no matter what she did. "We're going to need some blood after this is done Sam."

"We don't have another blood bag, there was one more. I haven't had time to _go _find more. With all this happening."

"I can—do it," Rachel spoke up. "I work out every day and I stopped drinking water from the tap, and washing my vegetables in it. My blood should be clean I was going to offer to start a donor program in the glee club—but Quinn vetoed that idea." This earned her curious looks from all the vampires for a moment and she flushed. "I wasn't trying to sleep with her. I was just trying to be nice."

Sam nodded believing her. "You'll be in danger—who knows how much she's going to need." There was the sound of cracking bone and Sam looked at Charlotte who had jammed her hand into Quinn's chest.

Charlotte gripped the blade and frowned a bit as she tugged on it, it didn't want to seem to come out and she flicked her eyes to Sam for a moment before pulling on it as hard as she could, her strength overcoming the magic as she dropped the bloody blade on the table. The hole in Quinn's chest not immediately closing as her sister finally opened her eyes. They were dark red and the veins in her face began to turn black.

Quinn's fangs popped out for a moment as Sam moved to subdue his sister in case she decided to start hunting again. Charlotte's hands were right there pushing Quinn down. Rachel taking a step back as Sebastian looked on making no attempt to help but he eyed the dagger on the table. Quinn calmed down when she saw Rachel a flash of fear in her eyes and she realized she wasn't on the battlefield she was at home, in her kitchen looking at the white ceiling. "Get off me," she snipped. Her chest hurt and a quick look down showed that she had a gaping hole in her chest that wasn't healing. Panic set in for a split second as she willed the hole to close, but nothing happened.

"Sebastian, it's not closing," Sam said still holding Quinn down and Sebastian was beside him in a moment looking at the wound carefully.

"I told you not to just _yank it out_. Magic like this needs a delicate hand. We had no idea what that would do. Feed her some blood see if that speeds it up. She should _heal from that_." Sebastian reached forward grabbing Rachel and dragging her closer. "All she needs is your wrist."

Quinn immediately began to struggle but it seemed that her immense strength had left her and she felt weaker. She could normally shake out of this with ease and yet—here she was. Struggling like a child as both Sam and Charlotte held her down with ease. "_No_."

Sam rolled his eyes. "I'm right here to pull you off if I think you're taking too much, she'll be fine. You can _do it_. Her blood is clean for the most part and she's the only option we have the faster you heal the faster you can go hunt."

Rachel puffed her cheeks out annoyed as she pulled her sweater back and exposed her wrist. She wasn't sure if she should be offended or not that Quinn wouldn't just _use her._ She understood the intimacy of it, but this was an emergency. She could see Quinn's heart from where she stood.

Quinn glanced at her twin, she would understand she had to smell it. If Sam couldn't and Sebastian couldn't. Her anger at her sister forgotten for a moment. "Can you—you can smell _it_ can't you."

Sam and Sebastian turned to Charlotte who flicked her eyes at Rachel. "_Yes_. But she's all we have right now, so _feed_."

Quinn glared at her sister and the anger was back as Charlotte moved to the side to give Rachel a bit more room. Rachel's exposed wrist was pulsing as the blood pulsed and Quinn frowned. She didn't actually feel like hurting the diva, but up close it had always been—intoxicating. Quinn's fangs were out and she bit Rachel's wrist slowly, not wanting to make the process painful. She heard Rachel inhale sharply and Charlotte tense beside her as she began to slowly suck Rachel's blood. It tasted _divine_, for the first time in forever she wasn't tasting the chemicals of what passed off as _food_. Her blood was the cleanest she'd tasted in a while. Her strength slowly returned to her but the hole in her chest simply didn't close. Quinn drank more hoping that it would kick start her healing but it didn't and she felt Sam tap her on the shoulder.

"Enough." He stated calmly getting ready to tear Quinn off Rachel if she tried to continue, he had no idea what it meant. Rachel smelt mortal to him, there was nothing special about her scent. But from the look that Charlotte was giving Rachel's wrist it was evident that there was something that only the twins could sense.

Quinn let go on her own accord flicking her eyes at Rachel as she dragged her tongue along Rachel's wrist slowly. She licked her own lips afterwards and she watched as Rachel shivered, she raised a brow smirking at the reaction but it faded after a moment as she realized that most of her family's eyes were still on her. But she ignored them for a minute staring at Rachel. "Thank-you."

Sam pushed her back on the table looking at the hole in his sister's chest. The wound looked slightly better than it had before Quinn had started feeding even if it hadn't closed over completely. He flicked his eyes to Sebastian and Charlotte. "She'll be fine." Sebastian reached for the dagger but Sam was just a bit faster, "I'll keep this locked away."

"So you get to keep the silver daggers _and_ whatever the hell that thing is? So you shove it in our chest whenever we make you angry?" Sebastian snarled reaching for the dagger.

"I'm not going to use this on you despite the fact that your suggestion was to simply leave it in her chest to teach her a lesson," Sam snapped back.

Rachel pulled her eyes away from Quinn for a moment as the bickering grew louder and turned to Quinn again who was now getting on her feet as if there wasn't a hole in her chest. "You should rest or something. They just removed a _magical dagger_ from your heart! There is still a hole in your chest—how are you even standing. How are you alive? I thought that piercing your heart was something that could instantaneously kill you and I saw you get bitten. Santana told me that a werewolf bite was _lethal_ to vampires."

Quinn looked at Rachel for a moment and then at the fighting that was going on, "I promise I'll tell you what you want to know. Just like you'll tell me how come you didn't know that your mother was a _powerful_ witch?" Rachel flushed immediately and Quinn looked at her sister who met her gaze for a moment. "This doesn't change anything."

Charlotte held Quinn's gaze for a moment, no it didn't change anything between them. She looked over at where Sam and Sebastian were still arguing over the dagger and rolled her eyes. "I'm going back _home_." Quinn winced at the word but she didn't say anything.

Sam and Sebastian stopped for a moment and stood up straight grabbing onto Charlotte's arm tightly. "The family was just attacked and this is the time for us to stand together. I'm _healing_, Quinn's got a hole in our chest. Are you really going to leave us to our own devices with just Sebastian to guard us? This is your _home_, defend it with us."

"I can _hear you_," Sebastian said sneering at Sam.

Charlotte frowned for a moment and then looked back at Quinn who seemed to be ignoring what was going on for a moment and she shrugged. "Fine." She turned to Sebastian. "I need to tell you about my new place anyway. I should have a house warming party. You should bring Blaine," Charlotte said handling her brother effectively as Sebastian calmed down for a moment.

"Will there be _men_?" Sebastian asked as he followed Charlotte out of the room.

Sam groans it's another thing he's going to need to regulate on but right now he's far too tired to do anything about it and he looks at Rachel and Quinn, while it may have been due to an emergency they had still shared something together. "You two need to talk and I need to rest. If you need me I'll be in my room." Sam turned ready to leave before he paused and looked at Rachel, "Thank you for tonight and I apologize again for threatening to kill you. I am in your debt."

Rachel nodded at him she felt Quinn stiffen for a moment beside her and glare at Sam, "I didn't think he was serious about the threat. The fake hostage situation seemed to work perfectly. They backed off."

Quinn studied her brother before giving Rachel a smile, not sure how to tell her that the threat wasn't _fake_. Sam would have killed her in a heartbeat even if he hadn't wanted to. "I told you to stay inside," Quinn said after a moment before realizing she should be furious with Rachel for not listening to her. For putting herself in danger. "Your _mother is a witch_! You said you had _two gay dads_."

"I'm going to let you think about that statement for a moment," Rachel responded in a dry tone as her phone rang.

* * *

><p>"We just <em>left her with them<em>. How could we be so irresponsible?" Shelby said as she paced. Her daughter was even more beautiful in person than the pictures had given her credit for. "They could be torturing her!"

Hannah opened her mouth to say something scathing but sighed. They had wounded to take care of, nothing serious none of the witches had been killed. Though many had watched Quinn catch and snap the neck of a wolf in an attempt to save Rachel. "There is only one person who _died_, and that was a wolf. Sure they _hurt us_, but did you see how fast they were? Rachel is friends with them, they wouldn't hurt her or keep her hostage. We were the aggressors here and they—didn't attempt to kill us. The wolves might think about attacking but they won't have our support anymore."

"He threatened to _snap her neck_."

"You stabbed his sister in the chest, with a magical dagger— I didn't see him angry until after you did that. Did you really just expect them to lay there and _take it_?" Hannah questioned. "They fought back but they didn't kill anyone. As for Rachel the only monster she saw out there was you." Hannah held up her hands before Shelby could defend herself. "She's friends with them, she was with them when _we_—well you attacked. She saw you use pain infliction on one of them she saw the wolves attacking them, and she saw us using vervain bombs on them. She doesn't have a reason to trust you Shelby over them. She saw Quinn injure herself to protect her. It doesn't look _good._"

"I'm _her mother_." Shelby hissed, this was not how she had pictured the reunion. "What was she even doing there—did they know?"

"No, it seems that even Rachel didn't know and they looked as surprised as she did," Hannah rubbed her temples as the adrenaline that had kept her going suddenly evaporated from her system and she placed a hand on the kitchen table to settle herself. Using magic was like running a marathon, she was getting far to old to start going into war with vampires.

Brittany stormed into the kitchen an upset look on her face as she looked at her mother, "Rachel's _mad_ at me. Rachel's never mad at me. Either is San but she's mad at me right now, and its cause I knew about her mom and I didn't tell her. I thought she wasn't supposed to know. "

"Rachel wasn't supposed to be there—but is she alright?" Shelby said when Brittany turned her attention to her. "The boy threatened to kill her."

"Rachel sounded fine, she was just upset with me for keeping more secrets. She wasn't upset when San told her that she was a wolf and I said I was a witch she was just upset because she didn't have any powers. And I really wanted to tell her but you said we couldn't. Now she's mad at me and San and we didn't do anything." Brittany said looking back at her mom accusingly.

"She wasn't supposed to be there Britt. Why was she staying at their place are her dads out of town again? She's supposed to stay with us if that's the case," Hannah said her tone worried, the Berry's worked and she couldn't fault them. It was expensive all the dance classes and the various singing and acting lessons and workshops that Rachel went to. Rachel was seventeen now and they trusted her. Rachel was still far too young for her tastes to be left alone for days on end.

"She wasn't supposed to be there," Brittany said wishing she had gone to dance class today instead of having her mom forcing her to stay indoors. "She said she was going to drop some cookies off for Quinn—then she mentioned something about unlawful commitment."

Shelby stared at Brittany but Hannah smiled at Brittany, "Confinement," she corrected easily.

"Yeah that. I think she was just being dramatic again and San says it's best to simply let Rachel get it out of her system. So I didn't think anything of it. I think it was just an excuse so she can be with Quinn, she totes wants to have sex with her," Brittany smiled at the thought. "I told her to do it cause Quinn's super old and she's _got_ _to_ be really good in bed."

Hannah was used to her daughter's lack of a filter and she was aware that Brittany was sexually active. She'd walked in on Santana and Brittany before. The closed door policy was a joke, because she knew the moment that her back was turned Brittany would simply magic the door closed again. She'd given up policing her daughter and instead just focused on the safe sex aspect of it all. Brittany was going to have sex with or without her permission.

"You told her it was a good idea to sleep with a vampire?" Shelby hissed at Brittany.

"Yeah Quinn stares at Rachel all the time, and Rachel talks about Quinn _all the time_. I think it'd be good for her. I think they like each other and Quinn's better than Finn." She leans in and whispers like it's a secret, even though her whisper is rather loud. "I totally ship it."

Hannah snorted and coughed when Shelby turned to her and she gave her former friend a neutral look, "Shelby, Rachel's probably fine—"

Shelby didn't say anything instead thinking of Finn Hudson and how she was going to get her daughter back with him. A werewolf was better than a vampire. He had to be, sure Finn seemed to be a bit slow but Rachel would be safer in the wolf pack then she would be around a bunch of vampires.

* * *

><p>Sue Sylvester put her binoculars away, it was clear that the wolves and the witches weren't coming back for another beat down. At least she hoped that they were intelligent enough to stay away. She'd been impressed at their restraint only one wolf had died, countless others injured. They were faster than she'd seen, it was like they flashed from place to the next. She hadn't even seen the fourth vampire until she struck. They had the strength and the speed, and they were excellent at blending in they really were at the very apex of predators. It had become clear that if she ever needed to simply <em>put <em>them down, she was going to have to catch them off guard. When they were on, it was clear that nothing could stop them if they wanted it to. But they hadn't done anything, which required her to intervene.

She'd watch them for now, she'd keep her eyes on them and keep her ears open. Though at the same time—she could probably use a vampire on the team. Competition was good and she couldn't wait to see what having some competition would do to Santana. A vampire cheerleader, a werewolf and a witch—she'd win another national championship for certain. Sue Sylvester grinned at the idea as she began to pack her things away. She picked up the last item and looked at it before looking at the vampire's house once more. A white oak stake, if the legend was true it was the only weapon in existence that could kill an original vampire. She wasn't sure if it was true or not, as far as she knew none of the six original vampires had been killed before. She was sure many had tried, she had watched Shelby stab Quinn with the dagger. That dagger had killed vampires before she had seen it do as much and yet Quinn hadn't turned to dust, she hadn't caught on fire.

Sue glanced at the old house once more, and down to the street. The scene could have been very different the vampires could have massacred everyone who had attacked them, and she still wouldn't have felt the urge to intervene. But they hadn't killed everyone and they had seemed to have some manner of honor amongst themselves. Quinn had protected Rachel while putting herself in danger. It was enough to leave them be for now but she'd keep her ears to the ground. She wasn't like those liberal _hippies_ that thought that all vampires were evil because they were against nature. No she was smarter than that and she could reason—well at this moment she could still reason.

She wasn't sure how much time she had left and she fiddled with her ring again. She'd need to start looking for a successor and soon. The Sylvester line was dying with her. She still didn't know who would carry on the mantle. McKinley didn't offer the greatest selection most of the kids that went to the school were _idiots_, and the rest just simply didn't pass the test. There were two rings left which meant that she could train _two_ people. It was a topic for another time, she wanted to go see her older sister Jean and tell her about what she had discovered. Jean always did like hearing about her adventures and now she had the perfect story to tell. The one of the original vampires.

* * *

><p>Rachel kept her arm firmly around Quinn's waist she had helped Quinn up the stairs. For a family they didn't seem to be that big on helping if there wasn't fighting involved. Sebastian had wanted to keep the dagger in her chest to teach her a lesson. What type of family was like that? It baffled her mind completely. Quinn had a dagger in her heart and a gaping hole in her chest that was healing slowly and they were acting like it was no big deal. "You could have died," Rachel said causing Quinn to flick her attention to her.<p>

"What?" For a moment Quinn had no idea what Rachel was talking about before she remembered the hole in her chest. It ached but it wasn't going to _kill her_. It bothered her to some extent how freely Rachel gave her care. From everyone in glee club to the witches and the wolves, she just simply _cared_. People like her usually ended up dead in their world. She believed Rachel when she said that she had no idea that it had been her mother who was trying to kill her. She didn't even know that Rachel and Shelby had been related.

"Every vampire story that I've read has said that a stake to the heart will destroy vampires. I simply assumed that it meant that if your heart was destroyed that you would simply burst into flames or turn to ash or something dramatic." Rachel informed Quinn. "You're ruining everything I know to be true about vampires. I did all this research and I've read a bunch of stories, and every single time it's not true when it comes to you." she complained.

Quinn raised a brow, "What type of stories have you been reading?" Rachel didn't answer so Quinn chose to give an answer of her own. "The erotica is my favorite," she offered a teasing smirk on her face as Rachel stumbled on the step.

"_Quinn_." Rachel huffed. She was worse than Santana at times and she could see that spark of amusement dancing in Quinn's eyes. "You have a hole in your chest and you're thinking about _sex_?"

Quinn's lips twitched upward, "I'm simply telling you what type of vampire fiction that I like to read. I have no idea why you keep bringing up sex in our conversations Rachel," she said in a completely serious tone as Rachel flushed. There was a quiet moment before them as Rachel opened the door to her room. "You're a witch." This changed things, it had been one thing if Rachel was _human_. But she wasn't she was quite probably a powerful witch. She didn't trust witches and yet she had drank from Rachel, trusting that her blood wasn't poisoned. The whole thing was confusing and she didn't want to examine the feelings too closely. She trusted a witch. Sebastian was right the world was being turned on its head.

"Your brother Sebastian says that all because my birth mother is a witch doesn't mean that I'm one. That sometimes it skips a generation—I might still be human." Rachel says. "I mean I always thought I was a bit psychic but who knows." If she was a witch then she'd like to learn.

Quinn studied Rachel for a moment she could see the excitement there was nothing that she could to stop Rachel from going down this path. The girl had offered to feed her and tried to set up a blood donation group so that they could feed. Her determination was admirable and truthfully it would simply be better if Rachel _stayed away _from the supernatural community all together but short of kidnapping and holding her hostage that wasn't going to work. "Are you going to see her?" Rachel looked at her. "Your mother."

Rachel hadn't given it much thought, "I don't know. I think it's something that I should talk to my dads about first. I tell them everything—and it feels like I've been hiding things from them ever since I found out about the supernatural community. We are very honest with each other. Perhaps it would be best if you demonstrated your vampire powers then they'd be more apt to believe me. They come back next week and I plan to make sure that they are kept in the loop." Rachel paused for a moment.

"You want me to give a demonstration of my _vampire powers_ to your fathers," Quinn said giving Rachel a look. "What would you have me do? Turn into a bat?"

Rachel paused and looked at Quinn in awe, "You can do that? That would certainly convince them that vampires exist and there really is _magic_ in this world." Rachel said excitedly. Rachel looked at Quinn to see that amused smirk on her face. "You were _joking_," she grouses mostly to herself, swatting Quinn's shoulder as the vampire began to laugh. "It's not funny. Santana says you get off on being all mysterious, and you don't ever give straight answers."

Quinn was quiet for a moment watching as Rachel sat on her bed beside she was close and that smell was back. She didn't know what it was and if her sister could smell it to, the thought bothered her and it was something she was going to have to look into. Though she had no idea _how_ she would look into it. It's not like this had happened before. "Ask me a question then just one and I promise to give you a straight answer."

Rachel eyes widened and she thought of fifty different questions that she could ask Quinn. How old she was? Who turned her? If she had a favorite blood type? How strong was she? What was the deal between vampires and werewolves? Why she didn't trust witches. How many people she had killed? All of these were valid questions and she wanted to know them all. "Give me a moment." She had to ask the perfect question, she had no idea if Quinn was ever going to give her unfettered access again. How Quinn was able to walk in the sun was also a good one.

She watched as Quinn snorted before looking at her ruined shirt for a moment and grimacing before pulling the shirt over her head. Rachel flushed Quinn didn't seem to understand what it meant for decency but this was her room and she couldn't help but stare at Quinn's body for a moment taking it in as discretely as she could. If Quinn noticed that she was staring she didn't say anything instead she got up and headed to her closet tossing the ruined shirt in the trash and reaching for a new one. "What happened to your back?" The question was out before Rachel could censor herself. But there were scars deep ones crisscrossing her back. They looked painful, like they had hurt. She watched as Quinn froze for a moment as if she had just remembered that they were there. "I'm sorry I didn't mean—" What had Quinn been through when she was a human. All sorts of ideas popped into her head.

"Is that your question?" Quinn asked looking at Rachel for a moment studying her.

Rachel closed her mouth and looked away as Quinn pulled on a shirt, her tone was indifferent but there was something else there as well. "I'm sorry—it just caught me by surprise. You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to—I think I was just going to ask you how old you were—"

"I have been a vampire for over a thousand years," Quinn stated simply. "I was turned when I turned seventeen." She watched as Rachel nodded. "As for the scars my father believed that it was his duty to make sure that his _children_ were strong. It's a mother's job to _care_ for a child and a father's duty to make his children strong. Though in my case he believed that there was something wrong with me and that by beating me it would change me. It would make me more submissive. It didn't." Quinn said with a shrug of her shoulders. She looked around the room for a moment suddenly feeling very uncomfortable at the silence. Rachel didn't know what to say and she didn't know what to say to change the topic. "Would you like to see my—" She felt arms wrap around her tightly and she blinked as she glanced down Rachel was hugging her tightly. "Rachel?" But Rachel didn't let go and Quinn didn't know what to do she wasn't a hugger. She wasn't big on this touchy feely things that human had grown accustomed to. Quinn stared at Rachel for a moment more before wrapping her own arm around her in an awkward hug.

She had no idea what Quinn had been through or what any of her family had been through but she knew one thing, her fathers had never laid a hand on her. They had managed to instill strength and that drive without hurting her. A father's duty was to protect his children.

* * *

><p>Losing a member of the pack <em>hurt<em>, it was felt throughout by everyone. It called for blood, it demanded retribution. But for the first time since he had taken over the Lima Pack his pack was _injured_. Dislocated shoulders, torn ligaments, broken jaws, broken bones, not to mention the various bumps and bruises people had received. Some of the injuries had carried over to their human selves and he'd have a tremendously busy day at the hospital. Not to mention there were funeral arrangements that needed to be made. Not only was morale down but he could hear the grumbling. That this had been a fool's errand. That he had let his hatred of vampires cloud his judgment. Everything that he had done was to protect his pack. Their kind had been hunted to near extinction by the vampires. There was a very _real_ war that was going on between their species.

He could expect the challenges any moment, people who wished to be alpha to have the power that came along with it. There wouldn't be any more rocking the boat, the rules would have to be followed no exceptions. He'd need to run a _tight ship_. The broken jaw was serious, "We're going to have to wire your jaw shut Jim—I don't know how that's going to work when you have to transform again tonight." Miguel said with a shake of his head. If it didn't heal by tonight then he shuddered to think what the transformation was going to be like. Miguel turned to his daughter who was helping with the dislocated shoulders and smiled, she would make a fine alpha one day.

Finn on the other hand was acting like his favorite toy got taken away, he was easier to control when he burnt off some steam with Santana, and the humiliation of every defeat didn't bother him. Miguel had to cut the boy some slack, he was determined. But Santana would have to learn there would always be some idiot trying to challenge her, if it wasn't Finn then it'd be someone else. In his first few years as alpha he had fought nearly every full moon after he had taken up the mantle of alpha till finally they had finally learned their lessons. As irritated and as annoyed as Santana would get by this it would only get worse when she took the mantle and Santana couldn't ever _refuse_ a challenge. She also couldn't go killing pack members that pissed her off. Finn was excellent practice for the future and he simply didn't stand a chance against Santana and if he was challenging her then no one else was. "I heard you put up a good try again this time," Miguel said taking a seat on the ground beside Finn and he heard Santana snort.

Finn growled at Santana before looking at Miguel for a moment, "I nearly had her this time," he said glumly. It had been once again another humiliating turn of events and he had thought that by taking her off guard something would change but it had ended the same with him submitting to Santana. "It's not fair though—she can't even _be the next alpha_."

Miguel flicked his eyes upward and grimaced as he noticed that everyone was now paying attention to Finn freaking Hudson, he had really just been attempting to be nice. "What are you talking about?"

"She _can't be_ the alpha because she's a _lesbian_." Finn said stubbornly turning to Santana a smug look on his face. If he couldn't win the normal way then, he'd have to use underhanded methods. It wasn't as if Santana hadn't used underhanded methods to get what she wanted. Besides it served her right for constantly interfering with his life and humiliating him with her words.

Puck turned to Finn horrified by his best friend's actions, "_Dude_! Not _cool_." Puck turned to Santana who was standing there stunned by Finn's betrayal. They weren't even friends not really but she hadn't expected Finn to out her, she probably didn't even know how he found out.

Miguel immediately heard the whispers and the grumbling, he had known. He had been the one to insist that she break it off with Brittany. That there was nothing that he could do about this, some of the pack members were already upset that a Latino man was heading the pack, but he had proved his mettle. It had been a hard enough sell to set the stage for a woman leading the pack, this was too much. He could only change so much at a time and he didn't have the current power structure to protect his daughter. "Santana?"

Santana felt all eyes on her and she shrugged putting on a nonchalant face. She wasn't going to give Finn Hudson the satisfaction of knowing that he had gotten to her. She was going to make sure she ripped out his throat the next time she saw him. "So what if I do, I still kicked Finn's ass last night. I've still won all of my _fucking _fights, it shouldn't _matter_ if I like _women_. All that matters is that I'd make a better _alpha_ then nearly everyone here."

"An _alpha _is supposed to be a role model. I don't want my _children_ looking up to you! It's a sin," Someone shouted loudly and Santana flinched a bit.

Miguel closed his eyes and looked for his wife, he couldn't make a unilateral decision to just tell people to _deal with it_. The pack would splinter, he had hoped that Santana would have the decency to deny it, for now. It was something that he could have dealt with in the future but not at this moment. "Santana—"

"You've got to be _fucking me_. I _earned it_, you didn't just hand it to me I fought I bled for this. You can't just take it away because some _shitty_ _rednecks_ don't like the fact that I'm _gay_." Santana interrupted.

All eyes were on him and his daughter and Miguel sighed, "You are still a member of this pack but Finn is—_right_." He nearly choked on the words the urge to simply beat on the boy grew but he couldn't make that move the politics alone. "You can't be the _next alpha_."

Santana stared at her father, she hadn't been given anything, and he had made sure she earned it. That she had fought for everything she had. Fought to keep everything she had. He had promised that no one could take away the things that she had worked for. And here he was _taking it away_, putting her as part of the crowd. It wasn't going to be possible for her to operate as _just_ a member of the pack. "Are you fucking kidding me? Why the fuck would I want to be on the same levels as Honey Boo-boo over there? I _earned it _and you said you couldn't just _take that away from someone_. Finn hasn't earned _shit_, he's an overgrown man child who wanted to force a mate bond on my best friend. He nearly got half of the glee club killed with his _stupidity_. He just _fucking betrayed me_. We weren't even friends and he fucking just outed me and this is the piece of _shit _that you want running the pack?" Her anger was spiraling out of control.

Miguel understood the rage, "Mija we'll talk about this at home—" Miguel said attempting to soothe the anger. They'd plan how to get her back to where she belonged together.

Santana snarled at him. She wasn't going to deal with this right now. "_No_. Fuck this, and fuck _you_. You told me the job of alpha was to protect _everyone_, from the omegas to the fucking betas and to keep them safe. Fine fucking job you did there, and I have done everything you asked. I have lied to my best friend, I have watched as you went on this stupid suicide mission and the only reason that there aren't more wolves dead is because I went to Quinn, who by the way is a fucking bitch, and I asked her not to kill anyone. To not _decimate _this pack. I have tried to tell you that antagonizing them was a shitty idea and that we didn't stand a chance. But you didn't listen, you insisted that you knew best. You didn't protect them—and you aren't protecting _me_. I'm your _daughter_ screw the fucking _hicks _and protect me_."_ The last bit came off as a plea. He was her father and he was her alpha. She had done everything right.

"My hands are _tied_. The rules are the rules Santana and _you knew_ this was part of the rules," Miguel said swallowing. He should have dealt with this ages ago, but he had hoped that this was just a phase that Santana was going through that she'd outgrow it or at the very least put her _duty _to the pack first.

"Then I don't want to be a member of this fucking pack anymore," Santana snarled at him.

He believed that this was simply Santana throwing a temper tantrum that once she calmed down that they'd talk about it and he'd wait a few months for this disaster to die down before returning to it and figuring out a way to change the rules for her. She _had earned it_. But he felt her pull at the pack bond and everyone turned to her sharply. His eyes widened, "Santana _don't_—!" But it was too late Santana had severed her pack bond. She was no longer a member of the Lima pack. "What have you _done?_" Miguel hissed.

Santana didn't bother to answer instead storming off, she wasn't thinking of the consequences and she wasn't going to come crawling back to be made a member of this pack again. She'd figure it out, she could always stay with Rachel or Brittany. But not tonight—she shouldn't have done it when there was a full moon in the sky and she could no longer run and hunt with the Lima pack. She was alone. Truly alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Santana looks for a haven before the full moon hits the sky again. Drama as people begin to find out what Finn did. Kurt confronts goes over to Vampire central to see if it's true. Shelby tries to contact Rachel, <strong>**_other stuff_****, some Samcedes. Might be a flashback or two though that depends. It's okay to hate Finn, he should have gotten more hate in the show for what he did to Santana. Please take the time to review.  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: This chapter should have been done yesterday, sorry. I hate shopping especially at Christmas. Thank you for all your reviews. Keep them coming.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was rare for <em>anyone <em>to be awake before Rachel was but when she opened her eyes Quinn was already up and moving around, painting in the dark. The smell of the acrylic paint and the sound of Quinn's brush hitting the canvas filled the air and Rachel watched Quinn working. The artist hadn't seemed to notice that she was awake just yet so engrossed in the painting that Rachel didn't have the urge to pull her away from it. She seemed to be feeling better. She couldn't believe she had fallen asleep on Quinn's bed beside the vampire. Rachel waited a few moments before finally speaking up, "Painting in the dark is terrible for your eyes," Rachel said and the sound of the brush gliding across the canvas stopped.

"Rachel—I'm going to tell you something that may shock you. I'm a vampire, my eyesight works just fine in the dark. I will never need glasses," Quinn responded with a shake of her head. There was quiet for a moment, and Quinn stared at the painting for a moment. "I'm not good at _thanking _people, but you risked your life for my brother. It was a silly idea because you are _human_ and you could have gotten yourself _killed_ while Sam would have ultimately been fine—but _thank you_. Thank you for helping Sam—for letting me feed off you. Thank you Rachel—we are in your debt." Quinn said stumbling over the words, she wasn't used to thanking anyone.

"I just did what anyone would do," Rachel said immediately. "You don't owe me anything we're _friends_ aren't we?"

Quinn was quiet for a moment studying Rachel with that intense gaze of hers before the sound of the brush gliding across the canvas filled the room. She didn't _have friends_. She had Sam, Sebastian and Charlotte. She had _family_. "Yes we are."

Rachel beamed she had finally worn down the illusive Quinn Fabray and had finally become her friend. "Are you feeling better? Has the hole finished _healing_?" Rachel asked as she sat up.

"I feel fine, the hole is still there but it's healing," Quinn responded as she dragged the paint along the canvas.

Rachel stared at Quinn who didn't seem to care that there was a gaping hole in her chest, which was barely _healing_. "Do you need more blood—what are you doing out of bed Quinn?"

Quinn paused for a moment and poked her head so she could get a good look at Rachel who looked like she was going to go on the warpath. "I went hunting earlier Rachel—I can't feed off one human, you still need to replenish the blood that I took from you and I was hungry. As to what I'm doing out of bed—I'm _painting_." Quinn replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Clearly it wasn't just Quinn's family, even Quinn didn't seem to care that she had nearly _died_ last night and currently had a hole in her chest. "Quinn Fabray, you're _supposed_ to be resting and _healing_. You shouldn't be out and about you shouldn't be _hunting_. You shouldn't be standing or even using your vampire powers you should be in bed _resting_."

"Do you think my enemies are _resting _Rachel? That they won't pounce if they think that I'm weak?" Quinn asked looking at Rachel like she was insane.

"Your _brothers_ and your sister can _handle _it, you need to rest." Rachel said crossing her arms over her chest meeting Quinn's gaze with what she hoped with a look that said that she meant business. Clearly it didn't work as Quinn went back to painting. "Come back to bed Quinn."

This seemed to catch Quinn's attention as she turned her attention back to Rachel, "Is that an invitation?"

Rachel's brow furrowed for a moment, "An invitation—" Rachel's eyes widened at the implication. "We certainly will not be engaging in _sexual relations_ while you are injured."

Quinn raised a brow, "So we will be once I've healed?" Quinn asked as Rachel sputtered. Quinn went back to painting, her lips twitching upward in a smile. "Something to look forward to then."

Rachel let out an exasperated sigh, "You won't be getting anything from me_ if you don't get back in bed_." Rachel said in a bossy tone. There was a rush of air and the bed shifted under Quinn's weight and Rachel turned to look at Quinn who was lying on her bed looking at her.

"You do realize that once you're gone I am free to do whatever it is I want right?" Quinn pointed out and Rachel's pleased smile slowly disappeared. "Charlotte's going back to her place, Sam's going to school today and so is Sebastian."

Rachel frowned she had never skipped school before and she was still tired. One day wouldn't _kill her_ and it certainly wouldn't affect her grade point average. Quinn had saved her and she couldn't leave the vampire alone to her own devices. "You aren't getting out of this bed unless it's an emergency. The more you rest the faster you heal."

Quinn was about to point out to Rachel that she wasn't actually anywhere close to death. That her strength was back for the most part though her reflexes were slower than normal. "And you're going to stay to _enforce that_ are you?" Quinn teased.

"Yes I am, I'll pick up some things after Sam come back from school and I'll see if Santana or Brittany can collect our homework for us—no I'm still angry with them. I'll be sure to ask Sam to see if he can pick our homework up for us and we can do it together. But you aren't to get out of this bed Quinn."

"I think last night you called it unlawful confinement," Quinn muttered under her breath as Rachel smiled at her brightly. "This would be considerably more unlawful if there were handcuffs involved." Rachel smacked Quinn in the face with the pillow.

* * *

><p>Santana wasn't at school, Quinn wasn't in school, Rachel wasn't in school and Puck was worried. One of the few people who actually cared about him had bailed on the pack. It hadn't been Miguel to help him or Finn, it had been Santana who had been patient—well as patient as Santana got and had helped him. He understand why she left, but it <em>hurt<em>. Maybe he should have said something attacked Finn done something to show her that she wasn't alone. He had been caught by surprise by Finn outing Santana like that and now he was determined to _do something_ about it. He was a man on a mission as he walked into the glee club. Mr. Schue was late as always but Finn was sitting there that _proud_ smirk that he'd had on his face when he outed Santana was still there. Like he had finally one-upped her.

Finn turned to him, "Have you seen Rachel—I've got to give her the news. I'm going to be the new—"

Under normal circumstances Puck would never have thought about raising his hand against Finn, he was ranked higher than him and in theory Finn was stronger. It wasn't as if Puck had ever put that theory to the test, he'd been just as fine staying in the background and letting Finn have all the attention that he craved but he had gone too far and he _slammed_ his fist against Finn's jaw knocking his _former _friend off his chair. He could never be friends with a guy who would just did shit like that. Even if Finn was Santana's rival they were in glee club together. It was like _family._ They were supposed to be a family and you didn't stab family in the back like that.

The rest of the glee club immediately scattered away from the two of them as Puck slammed his foot into Finn's ribs, hoping that he broke something. Mike immediately went to break the two of them up grabbing onto Puck and attempting to pull him back. "Puck _come on_." Mike struggled to hold Puck back for a moment and looked at Sam for some assistance.

Sam sighed and flashed behind Puck grabbing him and holding on to him as Finn pushed himself up. "What the hell man, you _can't punch me_. You _have to respect me_, I'm going to be the next alpha."

Brittany frowned she hadn't heard from Rachel or Santana all day, "No that's San's position."

Puck stopped struggling knowing that it was pointless to fight against Sam's strength, "Dude let me go. This _asshole_ _outed_ Santana in front of her entire pack. Her father stripped her of her position and she _left_. He deserves to get his ass kicked."

Sam flicked his green eyes to Finn for a long moment, who was rubbing his rapidly healing jaw. He had been acting unbearable all day and it was clear that if he had simply told a secret about Santana to gain her position. He certainly didn't deserve his protection.

"I did exactly what Santana would have done to get to where I am now," Finn said defensively puffing out his chest.

"_Finn_. You _swore you wouldn't tell anyone_," Kurt hissed as everyone looked at him. "He asked and I didn't think anything of it. If I had known that he was going to use it against Santana—I was thinking about Blaine—I never should have told him."

Brittany stared and looked at Puck. "Where is she now?"

"I don't know she left the pack—I couldn't track her down if I wanted to. I wanted to leave to with her—but I didn't know how to break the bond," Puck said trying to explain why he wasn't with her. He had felt it, the shift Santana was there and suddenly she wasn't. I tried calling her a few times but she isn't answering. She just took off. Her dad said she's now an enemy of the pack—or something. We can't have random wolves in _our_ territory," Puck explained not caring if he was breaking pack law or something stupid like that. The laws were stupid if they had denied Santana her rightful place.

Brittany ran down the list of places that Santana would head to but the usual places were places that were under the protection of the pack, they were now off limits to Santana. "Santana needs a place to stay tonight—she's probably angry and scared and alone."

Finn stared at Puck not believing that Puck was going to abandon him, "Santana's a _bitch_—"

Sam felt Puck strain against his grip again, and made a decision as he let Puck go as Puck launched himself at Finn, tackling him into the chairs as everyone scattered once more as Puck quickly landed in the dominant position and began to slam his fists into Finn's face.

Mercedes stared at the carnage as Finn finally managed to mount a semblance of an offence as he managed to shove Puck off him. The red chairs hit the ground as Puck quickly scrambled to his feet and grabbed one of the chairs to beat Finn with it but Finn tackled him and once again they were rolling on the floor. "Sam you have to stop this before Finn seriously hurts Puck." Mercedes said looking at him pleadingly. She could care less about Finn's safety but just a few blows and Puck's face had opened up.

Sam flicked his eyes to Mercedes for a moment, and moved grabbing Finn pulling him off Puck and throwing him across the room. Finn's back hit the ground and Sam moved again picking Finn up and slamming him against the wall. Holding him up by the neck tightly, lifting him up so that his feet were barely touching the ground. He was not one to get involved in the affairs of the wolves, and he certainly wasn't Santana's friend. But there had been little honor in Finn's actions. "Santana and Brittany asked us not to kill any of the wolves and apart from the incident last night we have tried very hard to honor that. Now I don't think Santana will care if I tear out your throat. She isn't in your pack protecting you." Sam's fangs slowly appeared his voice calm and collected as he stared at Finn. "Brittany do you mind?"

Brittany stared at Sam for a moment and then at Finn. "Nope."

Kurt eyes widened, "I _mind_. I know what he did was wrong but he's my _brother_. You can't just _kill him_ for that."

"I'm not afraid of you," Finn sneered at Sam struggling to pull Sam's hand off his neck but it was like a vice and he simply couldn't.

"Shut _up Finn_." Kurt hissed walking up to Sam. "He's my brother. I know he's an _idiot_, but he's my _brother_."

Sam could smell the fear on him, see the sweat on his brow. The dilation of his pupils. Finn Hudson was _terrified _of him, and that was enough. Sam pushed down on Finn's throat for a moment. It would be so easy to snap his neck, just a quick flick of his wrist and yet he wouldn't. Sam flicked his hand sending Finn crashing into the opposite wall. He flicked a speck of dirt off his shirt and glanced at Finn who had managed to pull himself to his feet

Kurt was in between the two of them before he even thought about what he was doing, "Finn—maybe you should just _leave_. You aren't going to win in a fight with a vampire and what you did to Santana was abhorrent. We need to have a discussion over whether we want you in glee club."

"I'm the male lead," Finn snarled looking at Sam who seemed more interested in making sure his clothes were pristine.

"Perhaps it's time for a new male lead? You can barely carry a tune and your singing hurts my ears. I need to focus ono some of the better voices to make sure I don't listen to yours. Artie's voice is stronger, so is Puck's. Anyone will do at this point." Sam responded before he went to go take a seat by Mercedes.

Finn frowned, "I'm the captain! You won't have enough members without me!"

"I'm sorry Finn but you lost that when you outed Santana, and we'll find someone else. We always do," Mercedes said trying to keep things relatively calm. "I think you should leave."

Finn glared at everyone in the room before slamming his foot into a nearby chair and storming out of the room, muttering under his breath about vampires and traitors. He stormed by Mr. Schue who called his name but he didn't hear it, he was furious that everyone was taking Santana's side. It was like everyone was forgetting what a bitch she was.

Mr. Schuester frowned as he entered the room and looked at the blood on Puck's clothes and the fact that the glee club looked disheveled to some degree. "What's going on?"

"Finn outed Santana and we decided that he's no longer a member of the glee club. We should probably start looking for another male vocal lead," Artie said immediately.

Mr. Schuester looked around at the annoyed faces, "Glee club is supposed to be all inclusive. You can't just _kick _Finn out. Perhaps if he apologized to her by song—where is Santana, Quinn and Rachel?" Mr. Schuester asked ignoring the groans from everyone in the room.

* * *

><p>It was risky coming here but she'd received a text from Hannah that Rachel hadn't gone to school that day. Of course she shouldn't have trusted a vampire to keep their word. So here she was at the hub of all vampire activity in the area. She debated simply blowing down the door, but it was the morning and she couldn't just start using magic in broad daylight. So she knocked on the door and waited, getting her magic ready. If she needed to subdue a hundred vampires to make sure that Rachel was safe then she would. There was a pause as she felt the power building. Pain infliction and then she'd try and set the vampires on fire. It might not kill them but she was sure that they'd be too busy healing. In and out. She waited for a moment before the door opened and she raised her hands about to launch her attack when she saw her daughter standing there looking perfectly fine despite wearing a shirt that was too big for her and having disheveled hair. "Rachel! You're okay—let's get you out of here before—"<p>

There was a rush of air as Quinn appeared pulling Rachel away from Shelby who had taken a step into _her house_. She could hear everything from upstairs and she was not having it, as she bared her fangs at Shelby. She wasn't fully healed but she would make sure that Rachel wasn't alone dealing with her crazy mother, who stumbled back upon seeing that she was very much awake.

Rachel who had stumbled back immediately caught herself thanking all the dance training that she had gone through. Quinn's eyes were doing that thing that scared her a bit, with the darkness and the veins and her fangs were out and she was certain that Quinn was about to lunge at her _mother_. She moved in between the two women before either one of them attacked the other. "Quinn, it's alright and you're supposed to be _healing_. I can handle this."

"She _practices dark magic_, I'm not _leaving _you with her. And if she tries anything I will rip out her spine." Quinn said not taking her eyes off Shelby for a moment. She would then shove that spine down Shelby's throat just for good measure.

Rachel had no idea what that meant exactly and added that to the _list_ of things that she was going to have to get explanations on. She sighed and looked at Shelby who was staring at Quinn and Rachel could see the fear in Shelby's eyes and the worry. She had no idea if Quinn was serious about the ripping out the spine part but judging from the anger she probably was. "Are you here to _apologize_ to Quinn for what you did to her?" Rachel asked crossing her arms over her chest.

Shelby finally tore her eyes off Quinn and studied her daughter shock still on her face, "No—we have to leave Rachel. You don't know what they are capable of. What they are—"

"Quinn's a vampire, she's been incredibly forthcoming with that and despite her enjoying teasing me about the fact that everything I know about vampires seems to be completely false, I trust her more than I trust you. I saw you stab her after she _saved me_, because you were _attacking her_. When I pictured meeting the woman who gave birth to me, I expected some Broadway legend who would give me tips on how to achieve my dream. I did not expect to have my _mother _stab one of my _friends_. Torture another one and launch a war against them," Rachel said staring at Shelby. She was angry at this woman, she didn't know her and she wasn't going anywhere with a stranger.

"Rachel—you don't know who she is or what she's done. I'm doing this to protect you. Everything I've done is to make sure you didn't know anything about this world. That you weren't _exposed_ to people like _her_. She's killed _hundreds _if not _thousands_ of people. Everywhere she goes death follows her, you can't be near her."

Rachel turned to Quinn. Quinn was a vampire and she was aware that Quinn killed she'd seen it last night. Quinn hadn't even seemed to notice the death. She was aware that Quinn had slaughtered all those witches and yet she still trusted Quinn more so than she trusted this woman who claimed to be her mother. "Quinn? Are you going to hurt me?"

Quinn glanced at Rachel for a split second before snorting, "Do you want me to?"

"No?" Rachel said her lips twitching upwards. It seemed to be Quinn's default when she asked obvious questions.

"Then no," Quinn replied simply.

Rachel turned back to Shelby, "There you have it. Quinn isn't going to hurt me. Now can you please leave, Quinn needs to rest and I would rather she didn't forcibly remove you from _her _property. I believe you're trespassing." Rachel said looking at Quinn who was still staring at Shelby in an annoyed fashion.

"Rachel—"

"Quinn isn't a stranger to me and you are, and you're telling me to come _with you_. Now please _leave_." Rachel said before Quinn did something that could _hurt_ Shelby. Shelby took a few steps back and Rachel closed the door in her face resting her head on the heavy door.

Quinn relaxed for a moment and studied Rachel for a moment, the diva wasn't saying anything and she frowned for a moment. Her own mother was dead, thankfully. She wasn't sure what to do in this situation. "Do you want a hug?" Quinn offered Rachel.

"Yes," Rachel admitted and she felt Quinn wrap her arms around her and she relaxed. Quinn's hug was still slightly awkward though at least the vampire was trying to give her comfort. It was clear that Quinn wasn't a big on the hugging thing so the _idea_ that Quinn was making an attempt to make her feel better, made her feel better. If Rachel had anything to do with it, Quinn would be okay with _hugging_ and being _hugged_. Her mind wandered to Shelby for a moment as she just let Quinn hold her close and she wondered if she had done the right thing. She did want to meet Shelby, but it needed to be on her _time_, not Shelby's. She wanted to inform her fathers of what had transpired and let them make the decision.

* * *

><p>Mercedes found Sam writing out a document, his handwriting surprisingly neat though he'd probably had god knows how long to practice it. "Thanks," she said after a moment causing Sam to look up at her. "For saving Puck—and not killing Finn. I think Mr. Schue would have lost if it if his golden boy was injured."<p>

Sam didn't say anything right away as he shrugged. He really didn't want to think about the wolves right now. When he thought about the werewolves his mind wandered to his sisters, he still had no idea what to do about that. Frannie and Sebastian had been witches, Charlotte and Quinn were clearly something else entirely. He had been the only _human_ in the family next to their father. Being turned vampire had made them all equal to some degree. It had given them something to bond over. Telling them would _change things_. It would change them and he had no idea how Quinn would take it. He had no idea if breaking the curse would kill them. They'd tried to make hybrids before killing wolves after forcing them to drink their blood.

The result had been the same, blood pouring out of every orifice. After the tenth person they had simply given up on the idea, it simply wasn't meant to be. He had no idea if breaking this curse would _kill them_, let alone cause them massive amounts of pain. It was _best_ if they simply didn't know. "He's a golden boy who can't sing, and turns his back on his friends for personal gain. If Mr. Schue is going to force us to keep him then at the very least you should vote to rescind his captaincy." Sam suggested absentmindedly as he continued to write the peace treaty.

"You're right we're supposed to have each other's backs. I knew that Santana was with Brittany, everyone at school knew. Except no one was silly enough to go up to her and accuse her of it—" Mercedes trailed off, Sam didn't seem to be paying attention and his attention was focused on the document that he was writing. "What are you working on?"

"A peace treaty, with one in place it might stop the violence. Or at the very least mean that the wolves won't go after my family anymore. I plan to have this signed by the end of the week even if I have to force the wolves on board then that will be done. We live here and that has to be some peace otherwise people will end up getting _hurt_." Sam informed Mercedes. "This should have been done before the first full moon, but I thought that if we left them alone then they wouldn't come after me and my family. I was incorrect."

"You think that a peace treaty will actually work?" Mercedes asked as she took a seat beside him and read over what he had. "Do the wolves even want peace? Finn seemed pretty pissed with you before Puck got involved."

Sam paused for a moment, the very idea of siding with the wolves in anything made his skin crawl. He might tolerate their existence and could be neutral to them, but he wasn't a fan of them. It seemed that they were the ones behind everything in his family going wrong. His brother's death, his sisters being different. No matter where they went the wolves would attack first, break their word before they broke theirs. The war had raged on because of their stupid pride. They should simply know their place in the food chain. Santana at least had some honor and had wanted to see peace. Finn on the other hand—would probably do something stupid like go after them again. "A treaty works if you want peace, at the very least this should open up the dialogue between the different factions. If the wolves don't wish for peace and they attack again then—" Sam shrugged trailing off. Quinn had shown _tremendous _restraint but even her patience had hard limits, and while he suspected that Quinn _liked_ Santana to some degree she wasn't a fan of Finn.

The violence _bothered her_, it bothered when he casually asked if he could kill Finn. The way that he had looked at Finn like he was nothing compared to him, bothered her. But then again it was Finn and even she couldn't truly believe what he had done to Santana. "What about humans? Don't _we_ get a voice?"

Sam paused for a moment and looked at the treaty, he _hadn't_ included any humans in the treaty. "They aren't a part of our world Mercedes. Vampires feed on them, they cannot know that magic exists, do you have any idea what your government, let alone any government would do if they knew of our existence? How much bloodier the wars would be? Even the werewolves would be endangered by it."

"I don't think you're giving humanity credit," Mercedes said offended by the implication that they'd attempt to use the vampires as weapons.

"I'm not against _humans_ Mercedes we were after all human once. I even think that we could learn quite a bit from them. That we should strive to be more _human_, to remember our compassion and treat others like we want to be treated. I'm looking at the situation realistically. You were afraid when you found out what we were, you thought that we were demons. Now imagine the mass hysteria once people find out that vampires exist, that _magic_ exists. I'm aware that not everyone will react to us favorably and that many people will attempt to wipe us from existence. There will be those that seek to study and _use _us. There will be some that worship us as god, and then there will be those that simply—don't care. It's less of a headache if _most humans_ don't know that we exist." Sam flicked his eyes to Mercedes for a moments despite these talks which he enjoyed Mercedes still _feared him_. Though she seemed to forget that he was a vampire until he showed one of his abilities.

Mercedes seemed to accept this, frowning a bit at this. He had a legitimate point as to why they were simply better if they remained in the shadows. "You have to admit that your sister didn't make the best impression, she attacked us."

"Finn's fault, she was never supposed to be awakened like she was. I assure you that she was more disorientated than you are. And with the vervain in your blood she was forced to heal which only made her hungrier, it was a vicious cycle." Sam informed Mercedes, "You'd quite like Charlotte. You'd probably quite like Quinn when she isn't doing her best to confirm Hollywood's suspicion about how vampires brood." Mercedes laughed and Sam smiled at her.

"You must hate those movies."

"On the contrary, Quinn and I used to watch them and laugh at the ridiculousness of them all. What they got wrong what they got right—perhaps the next time we sit down for a vampire movie night you should come over, I assure you it's a fun time. I promise you that you won't be attacked in _our_ house. You should have seen our horror when we watched Twilight."

Mercedes smiled at this, "I think I'd like that."

* * *

><p>It was the last place that she had on her very short list. She didn't even think it was likely she and Quinn were <em>not<em> friends. Charlie and her hadn't spoken in a few days but she was an outcast and she hadn't thought this completely through. But all she had was her backpack filled with the important things, her laptop, her wallet everything she needed and a duffel bag filled with clothes. It would last her until the end of full moon period. Then she could have at least a month to figure out what to do next while she went back and forth between Rachel and Brittany's place. She knocked on the door hoping that someone was home. No one answered the door for a moment, it usually took seconds for the door to open but this time there was nothing. Santana sighed, she wasn't sure what the consequences of running without a pack would be. But she knew one thing for certain, she would be seen as the enemy and as good as she was, even she couldn't take on the entire Lima Pack. Just as she was about to turn away the door opened and Santana stared for a moment. Because the last person she had expected to see was Rachel Barbara Berry, wearing from the smells of it Quinn's shirt. "The fuck hobbit, you're skipping school to have sex with a vampire?"

Rachel flushed for a moment she had been expecting the pizza delivery guy, certainly not Santa Lopez. "Santana, I'm aware about how this looks but—I don't have to explain myself to you! You've kept things from me like how the wolves were working with my _mother_. My _mother_ Santana—how could you keep something that big from me? I get the werewolf thing I understand—"

Santana groaned for a moment it was supposed to be find a place to deal with the whole leaving the pack situation and then deal with Rachel, she'd gotten the text from Brittany this morning. "Rachel it was an order from my _alpha_—my former alpha not to tell you. I wanted to, I couldn't and I'm sorry. But I'm not here to see you I'm here to see Twilight—Quinn. I'm here to see Quinn."

Rachel paused as she finally took in her best friend's appearance she had never seen Santana so _disheveled._ She glanced down noticing the bags at Santana's feet, "What _happened_?"

Santana let out a harsh laugh, she still couldn't believe her luck. She had been riding high off another stupid victory and then everything had come crashing down so fast that she'd suffered from emotional _whiplash_. "Finn outed me in front of the pack. My father stripped me of my rank. I walked away from the pack and I packed my shit up and left my house." Santana watched as Quinn appeared behind Rachel for a moment and she took a step back because that would always probably creep her out a bit. Them just appearing like that and she hadn't even heard Quinn moving in the house.

Quinn looked at Santana's things on the ground, "So you had a disagreement—"

"I left the pack," Santana interrupted she was going to just let Quinn gloss over it. This wasn't a temper tantrum she had left her pack and she was going all lone wolf. Wolves were _social_ creatures, and she had just lost her _pack_.

"What do you mean Finn _outed you_!" Rachel said her anger at Santana for keeping secrets completely tabled for a moment. "Finn Hudson has a gay brother, sure Kurt might be his half-brother, but with all the bullying that Kurt faced last year you would think that he _understood_. I thought he _understood_." Rachel took a shaky breath before looking at Santana. Her friend was considerably more important than her anger towards her _ex-boyfriend_. She had certainly dodged a bullet there. "Are you okay? Were you attacked? You can stay with me of course my father's will insist of course. This isn't an option Santana we've been friends ever since you pushed over that bully in the sandbox and protected me and Brittany."

"I can't stay with you tonight, or tomorrow night it's the full moon and I don't know what to expect without the pack bond and I'm not going to put you in any danger. Which is why I'm here—look I know we're not friends and shit but—can I please crash here for a few days. I know you guys can handle a wolf and I've run out of places to go. I can take a couch—" Quinn tilted her head looking at Santana, "Look I'm not going to piss all over the place and I don't have fleas or any other dog joke you can think of."

Rachel turned to Quinn immediately, "Can she stay here for the next two nights, please Quinn?"

Quinn looked between Rachel and Santana for a moment. It wasn't fun if Santana couldn't snap back. But at the same time, she still had a hole in her chest. Rachel was staying for the rest of the full moon. She had no idea if another attack was imminent and Sebastian had invited Blaine over to make sure _he was _protected. Having a werewolf in the house while Sam was still recovering from his ordeal, was not the smartest of ideas and it screamed danger to her. Rachel might be attacked, or Blaine and if that was the case she wouldn't be able to control Sebastian. "She _can't_. Not with you in the house or Blaine, it isn't safe and Sam and I might not be fast enough to stop her without killing her or injuring her. Sebastian will probably kill her if she goes anywhere near Blaine. She isn't safe in this house. You aren't safe, Blaine isn't safe and I don't trust Sebastian to not kill her if the mood strikes."

Santana's face fell at this, she had no idea what it was going to be like tonight. She had no idea if she was going to lose control of the wolf, and Quinn had a point. It was time to think about going to one of those storage locker places and locking herself up.

Rachel looked at Santana for a moment, "What about your sister? She's friends with Santana anyway. Do you think she could come and watch Santana while she's in her wolf form? That way Santana can be safe—the werewolves can't hurt you—they can stay in the basement and we can bar the doors to make sure Santana doesn't come upstairs. She can handle one wolf right?"

Quinn frowned for a moment she wasn't in the mood to deal with her twin at this moment. Even if they could go an entire night without fighting it hurt to look at her, "You're going to need to ask her yourself. If she decides to deign us with her presence and agrees to watch Santana all night then Santana can stay. So long as she stays in the basement for the full moon." Quinn flicked her eyes at Santana for a moment. It really wasn't _fun_ to tease her unless she was in the mood to verbally spar back. "So you no longer care if I push Finn off a roof right?"

"Quinn. Violence is _not the answer_," Rachel said looking at the vampire. "There won't be pushing of anyone off the roof of McKinley." She turned her attention back to Santana and reached down to help her friend with her things. "Are you sure you're okay? Come in, Quinn go back to bed, you're supposed to be resting. Santana isn't going to _hurt me_. You don't need to worry about her." Rachel said shooing Quinn inside as Santana entered the house.

* * *

><p>Kurt waited for a bit sitting in his SUV as he spied on the vampire's house, he hadn't seen much movement after Sam had entered the house. He was tempted to just—knock on the door. Sam and Quinn were in glee club and they were sort of friends, or at the very least acquaintances. Sure Sam had threatened to kill Finn earlier but they were minor details when it came to his love life. He <em>had to know<em> the truth. Kurt finally got out of the car and went up to the doorway, this was ridiculous he could just _ask_ Sam or Quinn. He was about to leave his hiding spot when he noticed Blaine's car pulling into the driveway and immediately _dove_ into the bushes to hide and spy on Blaine who got out of the driver's side of the car still in his Dalton Academy uniform. Blaine flashed to the opposite side of the car and opened the door for Sebastian Fabray who exited the car and smirked at Blaine leaning into kiss him hard. There was a blur of movement as Kurt watched as Sebastian pinned Blaine to the car kissing him hard. Sebastian's hand disappeared for a moment between the two bodies and Kurt immediately looked away flushing at the disgusting display of public affection. Blaine had never been that way with him, not that he'd ever allow it. They hadn't done anything sexual and Blaine had seemed okay going at his pace. But clearly that had been a lie, it was obvious that they were sexual together.

Kurt watched as the door opened and Quinn—no it wasn't Quinn. Quinn didn't dress in clothes that expensive it must have been her twin open the door an exasperated look on her face. "Stop having sex with my brother Blaine," she said loudly as Blaine turned a bright red and Sebastian shot his sister an annoyed look as Blaine pushed him back a bit.

"Charlotte! Sebastian tells me you've moved out. I'm dying to see the place, I've even picked up a gift for you." Blaine said in a friendly tone leaning in to kiss both of Charlotte's cheeks. "You've adapted well. I love the shoes."

"I love them as well," Charlotte said flicking her eyes at her brother. "Bastian don't dawdle I need to know what Blaine's been up to all this time."

Sebastian rolled his eyes and turned to look at the bushes across the street for a moment, "I'll be right inside, I simply have some business to take care of." Sebastian ignored Blaine's confused look for a moment as he was ushered inside by Charlotte. Sebastian waited until the door was closed before he flashed across the street. Blaine had never been much of a hunter he was far too kind for to ever have that killer instinct that most vampires had. It was why he had insisted on dragging Blaine here. It would be easier to keep an eye on Blaine while he was with them. Sebastian reached into the bushes and grabbed Kurt by the shirt hauling him out. "And what do we have here?" Sebastian asked studying Kurt for a moment. "Ugh, you smell like wet dog," Sebastian said tossing Kurt onto the ground. He had also picked up this boys scent on Blaine.

Kurt felt pain as he skinned the palms of his hand, his elbow jolting hard against the ground and he winced, "You _stole_ my boyfriend," Kurt said as he pushed himself up, ignoring the sharp pain in his hands and elbow.

Sebastian stared at Kurt for a moment before laughing, "Is this a joke? _You_?" Sebastian sneered at Kurt flashing in front of him as he bent down and grabbed Kurt's face tilting his head up so he could have a better look at Kurt. "I suspected someone who at least looked like me, was tall, and devilishly handsome. You know someone to tide him over while he _waited for me_." Sebastian glanced down at Kurt's crotch. "Perhaps it's the—"

"I never slept with Blaine. He was my boyfriend—and he loved me and you _stole him_," Kurt said angrily smacking Sebastian's hand away from his face. "Everything was going _fine_ until you came along—you should just go back to wherever you came from and let Blaine _choose me_. You're probably _controlling him_ with your mind or something."

Sebastian tilted his head, "I sired Blaine and he made me a promise to be by my side _forever_. The way I see it, you're the _intruder_. The poor little commoner who is trying for people far above his station. Let me put you out of your misery." Sebastian moved to snap Kurt's neck when there was a rush of movement as Charlotte, Quinn and Sam appeared. Charlotte grabbing Sebastian's arm, Sam had his arm around Sebastian's neck and Quinn with her arm around his waist to hold him back as Blaine grabbed Kurt and was across the street.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Sam said immediately as both Quinn and Charlotte released Sebastian. "He _goes to our school_."

"We're protecting the _food now_? When did we become the vampire rescue squad?" Sebastian snarled watching as Blaine put Kurt down, though Kurt seemed to be taking his sweet time getting _off_ Blaine. He turned to Quinn frowning at her. "People used to _fear us_, they would never dare speak to us the way that the wolf speaks to you or the humans speak to you."

Quinn wasn't in the mood to simply smack Sebastian down a peg or two. The only reason that she was even out here was because Rachel had asked them to intervene to help Kurt. "Sebastian, we did you a favor. How upset do you think Blaine would be if we allowed you to kill his former boyfriend? You know how he gets when he's annoyed at you. And I don't want to hear you whining about how Blaine is upset with you and you don't understand what you did," Quinn said handling her brother. It would be simpler to just stick him in a box and be done with it, but they did need his magical expertise to some degree. Though if Sebastian showed an interest in Rachel he would go right back into the coffin.

Sebastian paused and looked at Kurt as Blaine made sure that he was okay even letting the cretin feed off him to let the human heal. Quinn was right of course it probably would have made Blaine upset. Furious even. He'd need to do something to the little shit who was currently fawning over his Blaine. "Blaine leave the commoner alone," his voice filled with compulsion and immediately Blaine left Kurt returning to his side. He didn't say another word grabbing onto Blaine's wrist and pulling him inside. He would deal with this Kurt later but right now it was clear that Blaine had been keeping things from him and he wasn't pleased. He stormed into the house and looked over at Santana and Rachel who immediately moved out of the way for him. "Really? And we're _babysitting as well_?" He shouted at his siblings groaning. What had this world come to?

* * *

><p>"Thanks for doing this Charlie." Santana said gratefully looking at Charlotte. She had no idea what to expect and with all the drama for today she wasn't looking forward to being alone tonight though she had no idea what to expect. She was transforming in front of a vampire, it was the first time that she'd ever transformed in front of <em>anyone <em>who hadn't been a member of the pack before. Even Brittany hadn't been able to see it, it was far too dangerous. "You sure that I can't accidentally kill you?"

Charlotte looked at Santana and shrugged, "I wasn't doing anything tonight anyway," she admitted, she paused for a moment looking at Santana for a moment. Being by herself _sucked_, the house was always to quiet and being away from her twin _ached_ more than she would ever admit. But she wasn't going to apologize until Quinn apologized for killing Jesse. Or at least admitted that she wasn't a child any more, she'd take _anything_ at this point. "You said you needed a place? I have a spare room," Charlotte said with a shrug. She had bought the place hoping that Sebastian would want to come with her but he seemed okay where he was.

Santana paused for a moment and looked at Charlotte, she had sounded rather nonchalant about offering her a place to live. "Thanks for offering but I think I'll just stay with Rachel and Brittany after the full moon until I can figure out what to do next." Charlotte nodded quietly accepting the refusal with a simple shrug of her shoulders. A silence filtered into the room as Santana glanced at the clock. Usually this time was filled with making sure that Puck was okay and other members of the pack, it wasn't quiet and it unsettled her. She was alone.

Charlotte flicked her eyes towards Santana for a moment who was fidgeting as she looked at the clock. "You know if you wanted me to I could simply kill this Finn person for you." It's not like she had anything better to do all day.

Santana looks at Charlotte who was flicking through the fashion magazine again, that same nonchalant tone and she shoots her another grateful smirk. "As much as I'd pay you to see that, I want to kill Finn myself. Besides killing Finn would start a war with the pack and I already know how that will turn out." The smile faded a bit. The way her father had talked he made it seem that all vampires were _evil_. "It's shitty though—after everything it's the fucking vampires who are letting me stay with them and opening their home for me. All my life I thought you guys were evil. That it was because of your kind that there weren't more werewolves."

"My family isn't responsible for the werewolf culling that happened over the centuries, we killed our own share of werewolves. But we never attempted to commit genocide of your species. The real _war_ happened after if it was discovered that your bite could kill vampires. The vampires fought back as a preemptive strike, and your people were slaughtered in droves." Charlotte informed her flipping through her magazine again.

Santana frowned, "So my father was right? That all vampires are evil? You aren't just going to wait until I turn and like skin me for my fur are you?"

Charlotte looked at Santana disgust evident on her face, "What the hell would I want with your fur? Besides these boots are Jimmy Choo, I'm not getting your blood on them."

"Thanks Chuck, I'm so glad to know that you aren't going to kill me because you have on expensive shoes," Santana said dryly flicking her eyes at the clock again ten minutes till the sun set.

"I'm not killing you because even though you were trying to get information from me to use against my family, you were kind to me," Charlotte responded. "Though if you call me Chuck again, I will rethink my position on killing you. We agreed that you may call me Charlie or Charlotte, nothing more."

Santana smirked at least this was normal, "So _Chuck_. What does an evil vampire do all day?"

Charlotte flashed her fangs at Santana who didn't budge a bit if anything the werewolf seemed to enjoy the fact that she could easily get under her skin. "Nothing. This boredom is killing me, there would have been at least three balls that I could have gone to. Why doesn't your society have balls?" Sam insisted the boredom would pass if she went to school and joined a club and made friends. She hadn't reached that level of boredom yet.

Santana glanced at the clock two minutes and she stood up and began to pull her hoodie off before pausing for a moment as she turned to Charlotte who had tilted her head and was looking at her with an unreadable expression on her face. Nudity didn't bother her but she was used to everyone getting naked at this point in time. "Some fucking privacy _Chuck_."

"You're the one who decided to _strip_ in front of me and you're accusing me of _impropriety_?" Charlotte asked annoyed she paused for a moment before frowning at the Latina. "And stop calling me _Chuck_."

"You're staring at me," Santana snapped back. "Stop staring or get naked yourself."

"_Excuse me_?" Charlotte hissed at Santana in a half-scandalized tone.

"Look Chuck, I'm not used to people _staring_. You have your clothes on and this makes me feel vulnerable and shit. I'm used to everyone getting naked at the same time like it's no big deal. So either turn around or get naked," Santana explained quickly looking at the time as she worked on her pants turning away from Charlotte's gaze.

Charlotte stared at Santana for a moment more before raising her magazine again and making sure that it covered her face. "Next time you should give me some warning." She mutters to herself. There was no way in hell that Santana wasn't used to people staring and she grumbled under her breath about how she'd been reduced to a dog nanny.

Santana rolled her eyes, as she felt the shift starting. The bones snapping as she felt the pain of the transformation grow, and she let out a choked sob, the pain was _worse._ It had never been this bad before but she held up her hand stopping Charlotte from approaching her. She had made this decision and she wasn't going to let a little pain make her go running back to her father. She dropped to her knees as she the sharp pain in her back. She couldn't do this, it _hurt _so badly. She let out another choked sob why had she thought this was a good idea.

Charlotte watched Santana for a moment, she didn't know why she could just feel that something was wrong. She moved as Santana dropped to her knees and hands and placed a hand on her back. "Are you okay?" she asked gently.

Santana wanted to shove Charlie away for a moment she wasn't supposed to touch her. But the moment that Charlie touched her the pain lessened immediately. She had no idea if this was one of the vampire tricks but she had never been more grateful to be sharing a space with a vampire, as the rest of the transition went smoothly.

Charlotte moved back as the transition finished and she looked at the wolf in front of her as the wolf stared at her for a long moment as if it was studying her. "Now who's staring," she muttered to herself and reached out to pet Santana on the head. Santana growled at her for a moment and Charlotte stopped moving her hand letting Santana sniff it for a moment. "I'm not going to hurt you," Charlotte said gently. The wolf or Santana snorted at this and then bit her hand, as Charlotte immediately drew her hand back. Clearly the wolf didn't feel the same about hurting her.

The wolf just kept staring at Charlotte for a moment as the vampire returned to her seat and picked up her magazine. The wolf didn't move for a good five minutes before it slowly approached the vampire and hopped on the couch, it's claws tearing into the cushions and it dropped its head on Charlotte's lap.

"These pants are like three hundred dollars, don't you dare drool," Charlotte snipped at the wolf. She was rewarded with a lap full of drool. Santana was clearly doing this to get under her skin and Charlotte was about to shove Santana off of her when she noticed the wetness around her eyes and heard the mournful whimpers. Charlotte sighed and placed a hand on Santana's ears and scratched behind her ears lazily.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Quinn returns back to school, Finn talks to Rachel, or at least attempts to. Some SantanaPuck friendship matters, will he break the bond as well? Other stuff, Blaine and Sebastian. Sam/Mercedes. **


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Thank you for the reviews please keep them coming**

* * *

><p>Rachel was the last one downstairs, drying her hair. Quinn had been out of bed once again before she had woken up and this time she hadn't been painting. She simply had to follow the noise coming from the kitchen and the smell of bacon as she poked her head into the kitchen where she noticed that the siblings were eating the food that had been prepared for them. Santana waved at her and motioned to the empty seat between her and Quinn, where a fruit salad and a stack of pancakes was on the plate.<p>

"You've got to fucking try this, boy-wonder over there can actually cook and it's the best food I've ever had," Santana said nodding towards Blaine who grinned at Rachel.

"Hey Rachel, they're vegan. Quinn went to—" Blaine's eyes flicked over to Quinn who had jammed her foot into his shin hard. Quinn shook her head at him as she picked up another piece of bacon and ate it. "Well they're vegan, I tried one, and they're actually pretty good."

"Thank you Blaine." Rachel said with a grateful grin before she turned to look at Quinn who seemed to be more interested in the bacon on her plate then what was going around her and smiled at her for a moment—before remembering that Quinn was supposed to be on bed rest. "How's your chest is the hole still there?"

"Yes. But it's nearly closed over and my reflexes are back. I'm _fine Rachel_," Quinn said looking at her. Rachel gave Quinn a dry look and the vampires lips twitched upward. "Sister." Quinn watched as Charlotte who had been talking quietly to Sebastian looked up at her and picked up her knife and threw it with deadly accuracy at her head. Quinn caught the blade and threw it back with just as much force at her twin watching as Charlie caught it and put it back down. Quinn turned to Rachel, "See—perfectly fine."

Sam rolled his eyes. The two of them had been doing that ever since they had turned into vampires. "Stop throwing things at the table," he chided them. "Rachel—Quinn is _fine_, she was fine yesterday—"

"She had a hole in her chest she wasn't _fine_," Rachel said stubbornly. "You removed a magical dagger from her _heart_, and she wasn't healing."

"Please, it's not the first time we've been stabbed in the heart and it certainly won't be the last," Sebastian said with a roll of her eyes. Blaine had been giving him the run around all day and he was getting annoyed with him.

Rachel opened her mouth to protest and Santana shook her head, she was finally back in her Cheerios uniform. "Rachel they can't be _killed_ like other vampires, otherwise my bite would be lethal to them and I tasted vampire in my mouth this morning t which I means I probably bit Chuck."

"Chuck?" Sebastian said looking at Charlotte.

"Don't say a word Bastian, or I will snap your neck," Charlotte responded before her brother could start teasing her. "I told you not to call me that," Charlotte snapped at Santana.

Rachel paused for a moment as she thought about it, she had seen Quinn getting bitten. She had watched Quinn get stabbed and whatever it was that her mother had done to Sam and yet Quinn and her family seemed _fine_. Even Charlotte seemed fine even though she had probably been bitten last night. Confusion swam on her face and she looked at Quinn, "How are you fine? How are _any_ of you fine?"

Quinn paused a piece of bacon half way to her mouth, "We're different from vampires like Blaine because we weren't _turned_ like he was. A vampire didn't turn _us_, our mother who practiced _dark magic_, created us. We are the very first vampires in existence so the _rules_ are different for us. We can't be killed." Quinn flicked her eyes to Santana who didn't have the surprise that Rachel had on her face.

"So—can anyone become like you? If it's just a spell?" Santana asked frowning at this that was terrifying.

"Our _mother_ was one of the most powerful witches in existence, she was a force of nature all on her own. People don't have that type of magical power anymore," Sebastian said with a shrug. "Even if they did, _magic_ comes with a price. Our price is the _hunger_. Who knows what price our mother paid? Though she did die nearly six months later."

Rachel's eyes widened, "You think she died because of the spell she cast?"

"No. We know how she died, our father murdered her." Sam said taking another sip of his coffee his tone bland.

Quinn took another bite of her bacon chewing it slowly and keeping the disinterested look on her face as she looked at Rachel, "Besides if you don't show up, I'm sure we'll get another visit from your mother who probably thinks I'm keeping you as my sex slave." Rachel who had been sipping on her coffee began to cough and Quinn patted her on the back gently.

"_Quinn_." Rachel said looking around the table. "You can't say things like that in front of your _family_. Or at the breakfast table."

"I believe that's what your _mother_ thinks. It's certainly what Fido over there thinks," Quinn said pointing to Santana.

Rachel turned to her best friend for a bit of back up, however Santana stuffed a bunch of bacon and eggs into her mouth and began to chew, she wasn't getting involved, which meant that even Santana thought there was something going on between her and Quinn. "Quinn and I haven't done anything—like that," she said finishing lamely.

Santana believed Rachel, there was no way Rachel would ever try and sleep with a vampire without the appropriate amount of research and without over agonizing over the pros and cons of sleeping with Quinn and losing her virginity or freaking out because if anything Quinn had been with a _lot of women_ over the years. Santana decided to give Rachel a break and looked over at Charlie, "Hey Chuck—" She was met with a sharp look, and she couldn't help but smirk. "You up for another night of watching over me?"

"You ruined a pair of three hundred dollar jeans and my shoes and you shed all over the place. The question is why _me_?" Charlotte asked Santana. She had woken up with _fur _in her mouth and Santana using her shoes as chew toy.

"Twilight sparkle over there will probably try and take me for a walk or swat me with a newspaper or treat me like I'm her pet."

"Fetch we were going to play fetch," Quinn stated simply eating another piece of bacon a smirk on her face when Santana flipped her off.

"And I don't trust the _twink_ or trouty mouth," Santana admitted.

Sam rolled his eyes, "When was the last time you had vervain?"

Santana's eyes widened for a moment she'd been walking around in vampire central without her anti-compulsion treatment for about two days now. With everything that had been going on she hadn't been thinking about making sure to put the herb into her food. "Two days ago—"

"_Remember_." Sam said his voice laced with compulsion before picking up the paper and flipping through it, scanning it. "There now you know. Don't go _snooping_ in our house again. You're lucky you didn't wake up Sebastian you would have died."

"Still sitting right here," Sebastian snapped at his brother before looking at Santana and smirking, "Though he has a point I would have probably drained you dry."

The memories that had been lost to her, began to flash in front of her eyes and she remembered _exactly_ what had happened that day. Rachel touched her arm and Santana blinked at Sam for a moment not knowing what to say. Suddenly having an appreciation of the vampires at the table, well except for the twink. She didn't like him, it was no wonder they weren't the biggest fans of werewolves, and yet they had still opened their doors for her.

Blaine glanced at the time, "Sebastian we're going to be late for school if we don't get moving now," Blaine informed Sebastian who nodded getting up and fixing his tie. "I'll see you later Rachel. Santana," Blaine said as he grabbed his and Sebastian's plates and took them to the sink. Sebastian nodded at his family and he flashed away grabbing two bags and heading towards the car.

"Speaking of school," Sam said turning to look at Charlotte. His sister met his gaze and smiled at him before she disappeared gone in a flash. Sam sighed he'd get her to go to McKinley even if it _killed him_. He just needed to find something that his sister would want to go to school for.

"We're going to be late—has Mr. Schue finally decided what we're going to be singing for sectionals?" Rachel asked Sam. "Sectionals is two weeks away and we still need to have a perfectly choreographed routine."

"No, the club is still trying to determine what to do with Finn, Mr. Schuester doesn't want to let us kick him out. The entire club supports you Santana," Sam said looking at Santana who blinked in surprise.

"I'll deal with Finn. I still can't believe he did that to you Santana, I thought he knew better," Rachel said disgust evident in her voice as she shook her head. She had never been so disappointed in anyone in her entire life.

* * *

><p>Rachel entered McKinley with Santana and Quinn by her side and she frowned when she saw Finn who was talking to Azimio. She didn't even truly know what to say to him but she knew she didn't want to handle this with violence and turned to Quinn who was watching Finn. "Quinn <em>promise me<em> you aren't going to hurt him. You're _better _than _that_, and I assure you that I can handle Finn, so _promise me_."

Quinn turned to Rachel raising her brow, "Fine, I agree we should try it your way," she had no idea why no one wanted to do things her way. Her way was _effective_, and it wasn't like she was planning to _kill _Finn, well at least she wasn't going to kill him on purpose. She certainly couldn't be held at fault if Finn smashed his head against the pavement and the impact accidentally killed him. Quinn watched as Rachel marched up to him but she stayed right where she was. Ready to intervene if she had to. She didn't trust the mutt, and while Rachel's naiveté was part of her charm and the girl truly did want what was best for everyone, Finn was a moron, and you didn't talk to stupid people you just hastened their eventual demise. Nature was going to get around to it anyway, might as well help it along before they had a chance to reproduce.

Finn tore his eyes away from Azimio for a moment before grinning at Rachel, she had probably heard the news and was going to _congratulate him_ on the fact that he was going to be Alpha. It was his dream and he had realized it. Surely Rachel would _get it_, she had sent Sunshine to an abandoned crack house last year. Doing whatever it took to achieve your goals, it was something that she had taught him. "Hey Rachel did you hear?" Finn said before pausing as Rachel got close, she smelled like _Quinn_. Quinn's smell lingered all over Rachel, he could smell the other vampires on her and Santana, but it was Quinn's scent that was the dominant one. Finn struggled to control it, he had heard that Rachel had been over at Quinn's house during the attack. "I made _alpha_—well I'm in _training_." Finn said proudly. "Now we can be together."

Rachel stopped in her tracks and stared at her _ex_-boyfriend. "Are you serious? Do you _truly think_ that I would get back together with you after _you outed_ my best friend? I have two gay dads Finn, they would be _disappointed_ with me if I even entertained the idea. Santana is _my best friend_, Finn. My _best friend_, she's been around longer than you have, and I'm sure she'll be there for every heartbreak that I have. How could you do this to _her?_" Rachel hissed before quieting herself down, they were attracting attention and this wasn't the conversation she wanted to have in public so she grabbed Finn's wrist and pulled him with her into an empty classroom where she could continue giving him the lecture of a life time.

"I did exactly what _Santana _would do," Finn pointed out angrily, not understanding why Rachel wasn't happy for him. "This is my _dream_, and she _knew the rules_, she knew them and she pretended to be something she's _not_. She wasn't allowed to be alpha, and she _knew it_. It's not fair for people like me who don't get our chance cause Santana was _given_ the position." Finn said belligerently.

Rachel resisted the urge to slap Finn. "Santana wasn't _given anything_, she started from the bottom and she's fought her way to the top. She didn't rely on dirty tricks or _ruining _people's reputations. She would never have done what you did. Do you even have any idea what you did? We live in _Ohio_. Sure there are many people who don't care. But my dad's face prejudices every single day, they get threats and people who don't know them telling them that they are _sick freaks_." Rachel stared at Finn, he wasn't getting it. She could see that by the blank look he was giving her. "Do you know how hard being the daughter of two gay men in a small town was? No one would talk to me when I was a child because of who my parents were, because I had two gay dads. And then along came Santana and Brittany and they didn't _care_ and they became my friends and their friendship means more to me than you _do_. Santana's been my best friend ever since we were _six_. It was Santana who managed to stop the bullies and scared everyone into leaving me alone. It's Santana who kept the worst of the slushying off me, who broke Azimio's arm after he slushied me. You were my _boyfriend_ and you just stood there. Santana has displayed the skills required to be an alpha and you _stole_ that from her. You didn't _earn it Finn_." Even if Santana could probably do with a bit of a filter, she did care about people deeply. Rachel frowned as she stared at Finn, who looked hurt by her words.

Finn gave Rachel a _wounded_ look, "I did it for _you_, for _us. _I'm going to be the alpha it doesn't matter how I got the position, but it means that no one is allowed to mess with me anymore. They _have to respect me_, and that means that you will be respected as well." Rachel stared at him wordlessly and Finn took that as a good sign, Rachel _always_ had something to say and now that she didn't he was going to say what he wanted. "I know I wasn't a good boyfriend and I forgot stuff you said and I should have listened to you more. But I forgive you for leaving me." They could _mate _now, they'd be together forever and he could turn Rachel. "I know it was a shock and I shouldn't have sprung it on you but we are _endgame_ Rachel." Rachel was still speechless trying to formulate words in her brain and Finn took this as a good sign as he continued to dig himself deeper. "I can wait—we can wait and we can talk to Santana's dad about making you a werewolf—"

"I don't want to be a _werewolf_," Rachel snapped at him, she could work with that. She didn't even know how to respond to his delusions. "I don't want to be _with a guy_, or _anyone_ that could out someone that I care about for petty reasons. You aren't a good person Finn_, and _I want _nothing to do with you_."

Finn stared at Rachel for a moment, and he took a step toward her and Rachel didn't move back for a moment the sudden change in positions brought him closer to Rachel and he _could smell her_ on Rachel. This was _Quinn's fault_. "You're not wearing the chain I got you," Finn said as he finally noticed that Rachel's neck was bare. "This is _her fault_ Rachel—she did this. She probably messed with your mind, and you're not thinking straight. She's a _vampire _Rachel, she's dangerous and she's getting you to act all crazy. I know someone who can help you—who might be able to get you back to your right self and then we can be happy and together. I should have _protected _you better. You're not even _gay_ Rachel."

"There is _nothing_ going on between me and Quinn. We are _friends_, and while she makes inappropriate comments, I'm sure she's simply teasing me and means nothing by it." Rachel said she could never tell if Quinn was being serious or not when it came to those comments. "And if there _was _Finn, it would be none of your business _I broke up with you_. We aren't _together _anymore. I am free to date whoever I wish and if that happens to be a vampire or another werewolf or a witch or even a _leprechaun_, it's none of your _business_. You don't _own me_."

Finn snarled his emotions heightened with the effects of the full moon and he grabbed Rachel's arms tightly, his strength once again coming to play. He had never had the best control under the full moon but this was too much even for him. Rachel was _his_, she belonged to him and his wolf. It was _supposed_ to be. Rachel let out a cry of pain but it didn't even register in Finn's mind that he was _hurting her_, as the lines began to blur. He felt a sharp pain as he was suddenly thrown hard into the desks some of them cracking and splintering against him at the force of which he was ripped away from Rachel. He looked up and he saw Quinn checking on Rachel with Santana moving to her best friend. He snarled at Quinn, it was because of _her_. She had taken his _mate from him_.

Quinn ignored Finn for a moment as she checked Rachel over, "Are you alright?" she asked and Rachel nodded swallowing. "Good, then go with Santana. I've changed my mind, we're not going to do it your way anymore we're doing it _mine_." Quinn said gently, her fangs were already out and her anger was close to bubbling over. But she reigned it in she _wasn't_ going to scare Rachel any more than she had already been scared. She looked over at Santana and nodded at her.

Santana didn't look at Finn, as she wrapped an arm around Rachel, for once she couldn't beat Finn into submission the rules had _changed_ and she no longer expected Finn to play by the rules of engagement. She was _free game_, and she would need to watch her back. "Let's get you out of here hobbit, we'll find Brittany she's been texting me non-stop," Santana said not bothering to turn back as the two of them left the room. Santana made sure to kick the door close behind her.

* * *

><p>Blaine looked over at Sebastian for a moment, he had been quiet for most of the morning and ignoring him. "You're <em>upset<em>," he said with a sigh touching Sebastian's arm. "_Talk to me_."

Sebastian's face twisted into annoyance, "You dislike when I _compel you_ to be honest with me, but you _lied_. You told me there was no one else, and I believed you even though I could smell his disgusting chemicals all over you. Who is _he_?"

Blaine was quiet for a moment, he had done this to _protect _Kurt, to make sure that he wasn't in Sebastian's crosshairs. He hadn't expected Kurt to know that he was a vampire, but Kurt hadn't been that surprised by the news. "It—doesn't matter who he is when I found out that you were around I _chose you _Sebastian. I chose you."

Sebastian stared at Blaine, the same answers which didn't answer the questions that he asked. "Who is he?" Sebastian repeated and Blaine looked away. Sebastian frowned for a moment and looked out the window. "_Tell me_." Sebastian compelled.

"I met Kurt last year when he came to check out the school. He was being bullied by David Karofsky, who threatened to kill him. It had been a very long time since I was with anyone Sebastian, and he was _nice_ and he was interested. I didn't notice him at first but we became friends and he was _there_ Sebastian and we started to see each other—romantically. But I've never done anything with him, we've just kissed. I chose you," Blaine said managing to cut off the compulsion before he spoke too much.

Sebastian didn't look at Blaine for a moment. A few _centuries_ and they hadn't actually talked there had been a lot of sex. Actually there had been far too much sex, it was easy how easy it was to get distracted but nothing felt better than Blaine's mouth. "How did you break the bond?"

Blaine was quiet for a moment he knew this conversation was coming, he had done everything in his power to distract Sebastian from it but with Kurt around he couldn't control the message. "I went to the twins and they said _no_. They both said no they said that I had made a commitment to you and that I should have paid better attention to who you were."

Sebastian's knuckles turned white from where he was gripping the chair tightly feeling betrayed by his siblings already. "What does that _mean_?" He hissed.

"I was upset that you spent more time _playing with your witches_ and _scheming against your family _then paying attention to me. That I wasn't enough for you, I grew weary of the games we played. Compelling men into our bed, taking away their free will and making them do whatever we wished and the feeding and the killing. I grew _tired_ of walking in on you sleeping with other men Sebastian and then telling me that you loved me. That they meant _nothing_ to you, and you did it because you were bored. I get it you're the original vampires you have this insane need for sex and blood. But you could have fed on me, I should have been enough. I thought that it would change over time, but you spent more and more time _scheming _with the witches planning to get back at Quinn and Sam. They both said that I knew who you were and they told me to accept you as you were, they didn't mean anything by it. They do _love you_ Sebastian, Quinn looked like she was going to murder me for asking them to betray you, but Charlotte stopped her and told her to let us figure it out."

Sebastian listened for a moment, they should have told him. They had acted surprised when he had come to them distraught that he couldn't feel the bond anymore that it had been broken. They had never _said anything to him_. They were both equally as guilty, they hadn't even helped him _look_. He would get them both back for it, they would both pay for this. The sting of his baby sister's betrayal hurt the worst, he had thought that above all that she would understand. But she had kept just as quiet as Quinn had. "_Let me guess_. You went to my brother and he was only too happy to help you break your bond."

"Sam didn't want to help me do anything till I begged him to break the bond and he did. I told him that I was losing my humanity and I was simply close to switching off my emotions and he did it. He made it _hurt_, but he did it, and then he told me to _run_. So I did—I went to Spain for a bit and then I travelled, generally in the opposite direction of the rumors I heard about the original family of vampires." Blaine admitted studying Sebastian trying to gauge his reaction. "Sebastian there wasn't a day that went by where I didn't think about you. Where I didn't—I love you Sebastian. I chose to be with you, I chose to try again instead of running." Still Sebastian didn't say anything to him. "Sebastian say _something_."

Sebastian flicked his eyes to Blaine, the anger inside him quickly turning to white hot rage. He was sick of this family, of Sam, Charlotte and Quinn always doing what pleased them and punishing him. He was tired of Sam interfering in his life and telling him what to do, Charlotte's sweet platitudes while twisting the knife in his back. While his sister Quinn lacked any respect from him, punishing him for disagreeing with her. And then there was Blaine—he had thought that Blaine was _his_, but he had begged to leave. Begged to be set free. Sebastian's smile was devilish as he turned to Blaine, "Feel free to slum it with the _human_ _boy_. You know he can't satisfy you sexually and if you want to play _house_ with the humans then go ahead."

Blaine's mouth went dry for a moment, he hadn't expected for Sebastian to let him see Kurt in any sort of capacity, Sebastian was not one for letting any sort of slight go. He held a grudge and he was dangerous. "What's the _catch_?" There was _always a catch_. Sebastian didn't say anything he just flashed out of the car, leaving Blaine sitting there and suddenly very afraid for Kurt's safety. The only people who had ever crossed Sebastian and lived couldn't be killed by any normal means.

* * *

><p>Quinn kicked the door to the roof open. She had dragged Finn as she ran making sure that the <em>idiot<em> hit every locker and every single step on the staircase as she made her way to the roof. Subduing him had been easy. Finn hadn't ceased struggling the entire time, it was _probably_ for the best that she had been using her _speed_, so it _hurt_ considerably more than it should have. She tossed him across the roof watching as he hit the roof hard and rolled. Finn was up on his feet and he growled at Quinn loudly.

"Rachel's _mine_," Finn snarled at Quinn rushing her, attempting to bring her down. If he could do that then maybe he could send a message. Prove to everyone that he _deserved_ to be where he was.

Quinn sidestepped his wild swings before her she slammed her foot into the side of his knee, she could hear the ligaments tearing and Finn dropped to the ground clutching at his knee. "You know, Rachel doesn't really believe in violence and she told me _not to hurt you_, though at this point I think she'd be fine if I just didn't _kill you_." Quinn says gripping his face in her hand and looking at Finn Hudson studying his face for a moment. It was such a shame that she couldn't compel him. It would certainly mean that she wouldn't break her promise to Rachel if _Finn _was the one who hurt himself. She wouldn't _push him off the building_, she could just order that he walk off.

Finn's arm lashed out at Quinn but she took a step back making sure he didn't lay a hand on her. "You _stole her_ from me—compelled her. She's not even _gay_, and you're twisting her mind to make her _like you_. You're a vampire you aren't even capable of love."

Quinn slammed Finn hard against the roof, not caring that his head bounced hard against the tarred surface as she kept one hand on his chest. She didn't hesitate to dig her fingers into his flesh, tearing it slowly as she smelt the blood. Her fangs slowly extended and her eyes turned black as the veins began to pop out. She dug her fingers deeper, piercing the muscle as Finn let out a cry of pain. "It's a shame that I can't put you out of your misery. But I'm not the injured party here, Santana is and she wants the _honor _of killing you herself. It would be _rude_ of me to take that away from her. You betrayed your _pack_, that offense would be something that would have put you to death all on its own. You _hurt her_." Quinn dug her fingers in again as Finn's eyes widened and she ignored the _burning sensation _on her fingers as she dragged her hand down. Tearing his flesh open and opening a long cut from his chest to his abdomen as she grabbed Finn's jaw forcing it closed, muffling the screams immediately. She had ripped his shirt and she could see the exposed muscle, which began to knit itself back together. "Rachel doesn't want to be _your mate_. She doesn't want to be a _werewolf_. She said _no_. So this right here is your warning. Stay away from her, or I will find a skyscraper and see if you _bounce_ _when you hit the ground_. Or if you just go _splat_. I hope you _bounce_."

Finn let out a muffled yell as Quinn let him go and he scrambled away as his flesh had already begun to heal and the wound quickly closed up. Finn backed away from Quinn who was still looking at him with those freaky eyes of hers and he felt even his wolf back down from the fight. There was something—his wolf was telling him to back away to back down, to show his neck but he overruled that. He wasn't going to let some vampire embarrass him and take away _his _girl. Even with his leg which was still healing Finn pushed off with his good leg trying to tackle Quinn again.

Quinn grabbed his wrist and used her strength to pull him down hard watching as his bum leg gave out on him and he crashed hard into the ground. He really was an idiot and that meant that she was going to need to make an actual point. Grabbing Finn by the pant leg she dragged him to the edge of the building and looked down there was an open garbage dumpster which was empty and Quinn looked at Finn and then the dumpster again. Well Sam always did complain about how she never did clean up after herself. She grabbed Finn by the shirt and tossed him over the edge aiming for the dumpster.

Finn who had been disorientated suddenly felt weightless or a moment before he realized that he was _falling_. Falling didn't last long as he hit the dumpster his ribs catching on the edge of it, the impact breaking several of his ribs in the fall. The pain was instantaneous and he blacked out. The front half of his body tumbling forward out of the dumpster as his head hit the pavement and he lay there sprawled out on the ground.

Quinn looked down at the body for a moment, the scent of his blood rising up to meet her as she quirked a brow, "He didn't bounce—and I missed. I suppose I can't do everything. How tragic." Quinn said to herself as she looked up and looked around. There was no one on the roof and she flashed down to make sure she hadn't _accidentally_ killed him. He was still breathing and he was still healing he just wouldn't be getting up anytime soon. She moved her foot and forced him onto his side so he wouldn't choke on his tongue and accidentally suffocate to death and she flashed away.

* * *

><p>Rachel found Quinn washing her hands in the bathroom, she had managed to escape from Santana who was checking her over to make sure she was okay. She had never been more thankful to see <em>Noah<em>, but he had needed to talk to her and she was fine. A little shaken up but ultimately she would be fine. She had doubled back to the classroom but the only thing she saw there was chairs and tables thrown all over the place and a broken chair that had a bit of blood on it. But here was Quinn washing her hands and looking as if she hadn't just been in a fight with Finn. Rachel watched Quinn for a moment, wondering how to ask if Finn was dead—and torn between thanking Quinn for saving her again. "Is he?"

"The mutt's still breathing and perhaps he'll actually think twice about approaching you," Quinn answered as she dried her hands and flicked her eyes to Rachel. "He might be walking with a limp for a bit, and it's certainly going to hurt like hell when he shifts tonight, but he'll _probably_ be fine." He seemed to mentally-challenged to actually learn to fear her.

Rachel frowned and sighed, "Violence doesn't _solve_ everything—"

"Rachel—Finn isn't a regular _human_ and even if he was—he's an idiot. Sometimes you just have to beat it into someone. I didn't kill him because you would be upset and Santana would bitch at me for ages about how I robbed her of _her kill_. But he nearly lost control on you and I personally don't know what he would have done if you had been alone with him. Don't be alone with him, make sure you have someone there whether it be Santana or Sam or myself in the room with you when it comes to Finn." Quinn said and turned to Rachel for a moment. Rachel was basically a magnet for trouble and while she had been there to _protect_ Rachel now, it wouldn't always be the case. Rachel couldn't go trifling around the supernatural community without a way to protect herself. "You said you _trust_ Brittany?" Rachel gave her a quizzical look but nodded Quinn's lips twitched curling into a bit of a frown, she couldn't believe she of all people was saying this. "Then have her test you for any magical ability. If you do have it then work with Brittany and _only_ Brittany to develop it. You need a way to protect yourself if I'm not here to protect you."

Rachel opened her mouth to protest this idea—but closed it because Quinn did have a legitimate point. She had no idea what Finn had planned and she had gotten lucky, she had actually been scared _of him_. Quinn had saved her consistently and she had gotten hurt while doing so. There was a hole in her chest and while Quinn hadn't complained it was probably for the best that she find a way to protect herself. "And what if I don't?"

"Then you'll need to stop getting involved in the affairs of the supernatural community at least until I can figure out how to keep you safe without simply _turning you_ into a vampire and calling it a day. You said you didn't want to be one so let's hope that you have some magical ability." Quinn answered truthfully.

Rachel rubbed her arm, she really hadn't given much thought to fact that her mother was a witch and that she had the potential to be one. The potential to be something more—not checking meant that she could always have a bit of hope—but if she did check and she _didn't_ have any she knew she was going to be disappointed. "I'll talk to Brittany about it and maybe she can come over and _help me_ with it—are you going to insist that I spend the night at your place again? I'm sure I'll be perfectly fine at home by myself tonight."

Quinn shook her head though it was probably safe for Rachel to go back home she quite enjoyed having Rachel sleep in her bed with her even though they did have _a guest room_. Rachel had just fallen asleep on her bed the first night, and she wasn't sure why the diva had just sort of made her bed the default bed in the house but sue wasn't going to complain about it. "You'll stay with us again tonight, it's safer, and keeping everyone in one place makes it easier for us to protect them."

"So we're back to the unlawful confinement?" Rachel said with a dramatic sigh though she smiled at this.

Quinn was about to _tease_ Rachel when she paused for a moment remembering what Rachel had said to Finn, "Rachel?"

Rachel looked at Quinn, "Hmm?" she asked her.

"I wasn't _teasing you_ for the sake of teasing," Quinn said with a shrug. She liked sex and she liked Rachel. It just made sense to put the two of them together and it wasn't as if Rachel wasn't interested. She could see the arousal, smell it. She enjoyed the flush that went to Rachel's cheek and how she was taken so off guard. She personally didn't see why Rachel didn't have more suitors.

"Teasing me for the sake of—oh! Oh! I didn't think that you were kidding I mean, you seemed surprised that I was a virgin—and we haven't really, and I've never done that before—I've certainly thought about—I mean—are you teasing me again?" Rachel asked in an exasperated tone when Quinn's lips quirked upward.

"No," Quinn answered truthfully. Rachel turned a bright red and Quinn smiled, "Something to think about then? You know where I am if you ever want to." The bell went off and Quinn looked up at the ceiling. "I'm going to be late for art, I'll see you in history."

Rachel stared at where Quinn had just been the vampire, having flashed out of the room and she really didn't know what to make of the vampire. It wasn't like she'd thought of it and her close proximity to Quinn over the past few days hadn't helped the issue, and she was sure that Quinn wasn't serious. Finn had been the only boy to ask her out. Santana and Brittany got people asking them out almost daily. So why would Quinn, one of the _first vampires in _existence, be interested in someone like her? She'd probably been with some of the most beautiful women in the world, and some of the most _skilled _lovers—it was something to think about for another time perhaps. When she wasn't near Quinn, because being around Quinn when she was doing all that teasing made it very hard to think when the images she could conjure up with a few simple words. It certainly made it difficult to focus on what had been said just then.

* * *

><p>Puck looked at Santana, it felt <em>different<em> being around her, like they were no longer on the same wavelength. "I didn't tell him. I would never do that to you—and I would have left with you if I had known how to break the pack bond. So just tell me how to do it and I'll do it—I mean it's not going to be a dramatic exit or shit but we're like _bro's_."

Santana blinked at Puck who was babbling on and she snorted before leaning against the locker. "Puck—calm the fuck down. Leaving the pack is a _shitty idea_. It makes you fucking vulnerable as shit, I'm basically a lone wolf in my father's territory and while I don't think he's going to do anything to me, it's only cause I'm his _fucking_ _daughter_ and he probably feels guilty as fuck that I left the pack and he's stuck with Lurch over there as a second. I don't know how to make a pack of my own, we hadn't gotten there yet in his training and I couldn't—you'd basically be a lone wolf in my father's territory and he doesn't _owe_ you anything, he'll see it as a betrayal and he'll need to put his foot down. Especially now and I can't take on a whole pack to protect you."

"You think I want to be in a pack that might be run by _Finn_?" Puck hissed at Santana who smirked at this. "He betrayed you—and I get it you two were like rivals and shit, but that was _fucked up_ what he did to you. I don't _respect him_ and I can't _follow him_."

Santana sighed, "You can't leave the pack—it's not just about the social politics of it all. There are benefits that I don't even think my dad _knew about_. Last night when I changed—it hurt so badly like it normally hurts but I think the pain is _shared_, or something. If I hadn't been with the vampires, and they hadn't helped me with the change I think I would be at my dad's house right now begging to join the pack again. We aren't _meant to be alone_. We aren't supposed to _run alone_."

"You were with the vampires all night and they didn't try to _kill you_?" Puck asked looking down the hall at Sam.

Santana frowned a bit, it felt weird as much as she 'disliked' Quinn and didn't trust her not to be a complete _dick_ to her while she was in her wolf form, she didn't actually get the same level of threat she did from Sam or Sebastian. She didn't _trust them_. "No—they kept me in the basement with Chuck—she watched me all night. She's going to do it again tonight." She paused not sure if she should tell Puck what she had felt, it had been bothering her and she didn't even know how to explain it. "It was weird—after she touched me the transition didn't _hurt_, and this morning I felt closer to Quinn as well like being around her—didn't make me feel lonely. Like I'm no longer alone, that they sort of feel like _pack_. It's not the same though, I can't hear their thoughts or anything but I can _feel them_. It makes no sense though they're fucking _vampires_. It's just them though. I can probably find them if I wanted to and—I can sort of tell how they are feeling if I focus. At least I think I can—I just don't understand _how_."

Puck was quiet for a moment thinking about what Santana had just said, "Maybe it was cause you felt so lonely and Charlie was right there and trying to help and it just sort of happened, you know the full moon makes things a bit weird." He paused for a moment before grinning at Santana, "Maybe they can do it with me and we can all be a pack."

Santana rolled her eyes, "Puck I don't even know what the fuck happened, or if we could recreate it. I can do shit that you can't do because I was born an alpha and it might _be_ just that. This isn't _normal_ and you can't tell anyone, until I have some actual answers. I'm just letting you know that _right now_, I'm fine—I actually feel better than fine." Santana said frowning as she looked at her hands. She was probably just overthinking things, she felt differently, it was probably just the full moon things always got a bit weird on the full moon. "Look just stay with the pack for now—if I can figure out how to start my own pack or start making pack bonds with vampires I'll teach you how to break the pack bond and you can join me."

Puck sighed he already wanted to jump ship and if Santana had figured out a way to bond to _vampires_, then she had probably solved the problem of them being in danger from Miguel's wrath. "Your dad isn't taking you leaving well Santana."

Santana shrugged she really didn't want to talk about her father, or even see him for that matter. "He's not the boss of me anymore. He had plenty of time to change the _rules_ and he didn't. He didn't change the rules and he didn't protect me. Not to mention he sided with Finn over me, so I don't care if he's not taking it well. He took away my position because of some stupid archaic rule. I'm not forgiving him—I earned it, and I'm not going to sit around and _watch as_ Finn destroys the pack that I was supposed to inherit. It would be one thing if he actually beat me, but he didn't he didn't earn it. It got handed to him and I'm not going to watch it go up in flames."

* * *

><p>"So Sebastian is Sam's <em>brother<em>? And all three of them rescued you." Mercedes asked Kurt, she couldn't believe it when she had heard it.

Kurt nodded at her as he recounted what had happened last night. "It was the most terrifying experience of my life, I didn't even have time to blink. His fingers were inches from me and then he just stopped. All three of them were there before he could lay his hands on me and Blaine had carried me to safety. I think Blaine's afraid of him. I mean it took _three of them_ to stop him." Kurt said and shivered. "I think Blaine only broke up with me to _save me_ from him. What other explanation is there? He clearly lacks any grace and he's quite rude as well, and I think he used _mind_ control to on Blaine because he didn't look happy when Sebastian called for him. We've got to _do something_ to help him."

Mercedes nodded, it seemed that not _every_ vampire that was in Lima were good people. "Maybe you can ask Sam to step in or Quinn? Maybe they can help you free Blaine. Sam's really friendly and I don't think he'd stand for that if you think that he's being _compelled_ to be there."

Kurt nodded Quinn had simply informed him that it was best if he left last night before returning to the house, she had looked annoyed by the turn of events and truthfully Kurt _hadn't_ wanted to enter the house after that. He hadn't known what to expect and it was clear that he wasn't welcome. "He's a _vampire_ I don't even know where to start I had all these questions that I wanted to ask him and he looked happy that I knew so he didn't have to hide it anymore. He thought I was going to freak out when I told him or not believe him but he's a _vampire_. Now we both get to have our vampire lovers," Kurt said smirking at Mercedes.

"Sam and I are just friends, we _talk_, he's really nice but he's a vampire and I'm not going to throw away everything I believe in because he happens to be good looking. It's temptation and I'm not going to give in. Besides Sam seems to be a gentleman. I'm sure that he'll help you if you ask. He seems to want to keep the peace." Mercedes said as she steered Kurt to where she normally found Sam working on homework or simply doing whatever needed to be done. She spotted Sam working on the treaty still, and smiled at him when he looked up at them. "Kurt was telling me about what happened yesterday."

"Yes I didn't have time to _thank you_, for saving my life last night. I was simply coming over to ask you if Sebastian was the one that _stole_ Blaine from me—when I saw them together. I was hiding in the bushes and I don't even know how he spotted me I was being _quiet_." Kurt began and shook his head.

"Kurt was telling me how Sebastian probably used mind control on Blaine—" Mercedes began as Kurt nodded at this.

Sam held his hand up interrupting her, despite Sebastian's many flaws and there were many, his loyalty was to his brother and he had already meddled in his brother's love life enough. Sebastian was more tolerable when he thought that Blaine would become upset with him. "As upset as you are Kurt—he's my _brother_. While I understand your concern Sebastian _rarely_ uses his compulsion on Blaine. Sebastian does love Blaine and quite frankly he is considerably more tolerable to be around when Blaine is around. I don't even think Sebastian knew you existed until yesterday. Blaine _chose_ to go back to Sebastian on his own free will."

"He didn't _look happy_," Kurt argued. "Blaine's only doing this to _protect me_."

"That's _Blaine's _decision to make not yours and while I'm all for the idea of fighting for the person you love, however; Sebastian will kill you if you continue on this path. You're quite lucky that Charlotte was there to catch him before he killed you." Sam said before looking up, "I made you a promise that no harm would come to you under our roof, but you must be—vigilant and you need to stay away from Sebastian. He is my brother and I love him but even I know who he is and what he's capable of. Blaine makes him better and Charlotte and Quinn both know how to handle him better than I do."

"But what about _Blaine's_ happiness, he isn't happy with Sebastian he was happy with me," Kurt protested.

"Kurt—maybe Sam's right. I mean Sebastian tried to _kill you_ last night, and it's not like Blaine asked for your help. He broke up with you to go back to Sebastian. And I don't want you to get yourself killed—because Blaine chose to be with someone else." Mercedes said trying to let Kurt down gently.

Kurt opened his mouth to protest, but Mercedes didn't _get it_. Blaine _needed_ his help Sebastian had used compulsion on him yesterday he had seen it and heard it himself. "He _forced _Blaine to follow him like he was _a dog_. I've read the books, I know that if you sire another vampire they're like your slaves."

"Sebastian's sire bond with Blaine _is broken_, I assure you that Blaine hasn't done anything that he hasn't wanted to do. Sebastian didn't abuse the sire bond and he _rarely_ if ever uses his compulsion on Blaine. Blaine has a choice and he could very well leave Sebastian tomorrow he has before. But you need to move on because it seems that Blaine has chosen my _brother_, and just like you don't agree with everything Finn does he is still your brother and you tolerate him."

Kurt frowned at this, this was different. Sam hadn't seen the resigned look on Blaine's face as he approached Sebastian, if he wasn't using compulsion then Blaine was clearly scared of the psychopathic vampire. But it screamed that Sebastian _controlled _Blaine. He'd figure out how to free Blaine from him without Sam's help if he had to as he walked away.

Mercedes sighed, "Are you sure that you really can't do anything to help Kurt? Blaine was the first good thing that happened to him awhile. I don't think he's just going to let this _go_. Kurt's like my best friend—I don't want to see anything bad happening to him."

Sam sighed, "I'll see what I can do—but Blaine makes my brother happy Mercedes and he's my _brother_. He's family and that bond is far more important to me than Kurt's love for Blaine. My hands are tied in this matter, and the most I can do is keep Sebastian from losing his temper and directing that anger at Kurt."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback (England 1712)<strong>

Sebastian watched a smile on his face as he watched Charlotte dance with Blaine. The boy seemed to be well liked by the rest of his family and he had quickly become close friends with Charlotte and even Quinn didn't mind his existence. He turned to his sister and smiled at her a pleased look on his face, "Quinn—I'm going to turn him."

Quinn tore her eyes away from the older woman who had been sending her looks all night and turned to her brother and flicked her eyes to Blaine and then back at Sebastian. He had been spending all his time with that boy. "Please don't tell me that our sister has _infected you_ with the silly notion of _love_. I thought you were better than that Sebastian."

Sebastian shrugged and smiled as he saw Blaine look up at him and smile, he was still to young to be changed even though he wanted to. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with him, the rest of eternity by his side. "Perhaps there is something to it after all. It just _happened_ sister, I didn't even mean for it to happen. Imagine _me_ falling for a mortal. You _know _that is the first sign of weakness. But—he _loves me_ and I him. I've already started the commission of a daylight ring for him so he can walk with me in the sun. I'm not asking for your permission dear sister I'm _telling you_ that's he's the one that I want."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "He's far too good for you Sebastian." Quinn pointed out immediately. "He actually has a _heart_ and _he cares about people_. You _don't_. They're food and things for us to use and discard as we see fit remember?"

Sebastian smiled at Quinn, "Not _him_, he is mine Quinn and I will protect him and I will love him with all of my being the only way I know how. That should count for something right?" Quinn didn't say anything and Sebastian looked at her, "You should try it sometime, _love_ that is. Blaine wants to be by my side forever and it feels _good _to be in love."

Quinn scoffed and looked at Blaine once more. "What _need_ do I have for _love_? He'll disappoint you Sebastian, they always do. Find a witch to craft the ring for him if you wish but don't you dare come crying to me when he disappoints you. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go have fun. You remember what that is don't you Sebastian?"

"Perhaps another time—Blaine wanted to get away from the ball after a while, we were going to take a walk in the garden together."

**End Flashback**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Some Chartana, Rachel tries to convince Quinn to meet her fathers, Sam talks to Mercedes about the twin's hybrid status as he tries to figure out what to do. Kurt plots to get his boyfriend back and finds out about Sue's monster hunter status accidentally. Rachel gets tested for magical ability. <strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Happy Holidays everyone enjoy this update, read and review. **

* * *

><p>Sam frowned as he tossed the peace treaty, every single one of them was unusually harsh on the wolves. Even by his standards it was getting more and more difficult to not focus on the fact that his sisters were <em>cursed<em>, part of him felt that he _should_ tell them. It weighed on him, the idea that his mother could have forsaken her marriage bed to sleep with another sickened him. He had always known his parents to be selfish but he had always loved his mother. She had _hidden _the affair though it was probably in an attempt to protect the two of them. Their—his father would have killed them.

Now that he _knew_, he didn't know how he had missed it. Everything started adding up quickly, the twin's anger was legendary and while Charlotte was slower to anger than Quinn her temper when it flared up was just as dangerous as her older sisters. Their superior strength and speed, the fact that when they were on the same wavelength they were thick as thieves. It had changed over the thousand years and their relationship had deteriorated but the two of them hated being separated. Quinn would always brood more when Charlotte was in her box and she had been _miserable _for the past century. Yet she didn't seem to care if he or Sebastian were asleep.

Which was the problem, it was the entire problem. Sebastian wouldn't take this news well and if anything he'd use this as an excuse to leave the family and he didn't think that Quinn would care. Their family was on the precipice of disaster and ruin if this news was to get out. He didn't even know if it would change how they looked at him. He didn't doubt for a second that his sisters loved him, but at the same time would they forgo their pact and go off together and leave him alone. The thought scared him more than anything. They needed him as much as he needed them, but if they knew would that change _everything_. They already ridiculed him on a daily basis for trying to get them to act more human.

But he had been the one to teach Quinn how to hunt, how to fight how to tie her laces and he knew this secret would eventually come out. There was no secret that ever lasted long in their family. He wondered if she'd remember that he was her brother. He had been there Charlotte as well, he had doted on her spoiled her rotten, held her when she hid from the storm. Whether she'd remember as well, that he would always be their brother it shouldn't matter who their father was. It shouldn't matter that he had failed them through the years that he didn't kill their father when he had the chance that he stopped their attempts stopped them from speaking about it casually.

Mercedes looked over at Sam from where she'd been working on her homework, he had stopped whatever he had been working on and looked upset about something. "What's wrong?"

Sam looked at her and frowned wondering if he should talk to _someone_. Because making this decision on his own seemed impossible especially when the consequences seemed _dire_. "If you found out a secret, a secret that could _change_ everything you knew, rip apart your family would you share it or would you keep it close to your chest and pretend it doesn't exist."

Mercedes frowned as she thought over what he had just asked. Her curiosity peaked but it seemed whatever this vampire secret was it was clearly weighing heavily on Sam's conscience, "I don't know, it depends on what the secret is. It might be selfish to tell them, it might be selfish to not tell them. But if you think they _deserve to know_ then you should tell them."

"And if the consequences are that I lose my family? That I have tried to keep together for the past thousand years past all the bickering, all the betrayal, and all the family spats? The result of telling this secret might shake the very foundation of my family and I could _lose them_ forever."

"A thousand years of history doesn't change overnight, whatever it _is_, you need to trust that even if they react badly to the news they'll eventually come around. I can see that you love them and it shouldn't matter whatever this is. You're a family and you should handle the news as a family. If the news isn't _urgent,_ then it can wait and you can pick the best time to tell them," Mercedes pointed out.

Sam nodded that made sense, but he needed to pay attention because there was a change in the air. He'd need to watch the wolves carefully, it was the first time in a millennia that they had a wolf amongst them. They'd invited a wolf into their house, Quinn wasn't going around slaughtering wolves and picking a fight with them just because she could. Charlotte had befriended Santana and he had heard her ask to move in with her. He'd need to watch that relationship, and intervene if it got any more serious. He'd protect this family if it killed him, he'd keep it together.

* * *

><p>"It didn't <em>kill her<em>, she was right there when I went to their house and she _has _my daughter, Ms. Sylvester." Shelby snapped angrily as she looked at the cheerleading coach. She wanted Quinn Fabray and her _ilk_ dead and away from her daughter. "She's _turning_ her against me. I'm her mother she shouldn't be _afraid_ of me she should be afraid of the _psychopathic vampires_ that go to your school. I _heard_ what happened with Finn, he was attacked unprovoked. He said so himself. They are a menace and as an educator, you should be doing everything in your power to get rid of them."

Sue rolled her eyes, she didn't have time to deal with Shelby and her demands. "Finn Hudson has thrown my head cheerleader off her game. Santana is _distracted_ which means that her eyes aren't on my eighth consecutive cheerleading national championships." However becoming a lone wolf seemed to have improved Santana's speed and strength had seemingly increased she seemed to have trouble controlling her new strength. She had definitely broken some Olympic records as she had run around the track. She had always been faster and stronger than everyone else but this seemed different. It was something to keep an eye on. "I _gave you_ plenty of tools to use and you still couldn't put a dent in them. As far as I see it you're asking me to sacrifice myself aimlessly when I haven't seen them do anything _wrong_. Finn's an idiot and quite frankly I would have pushed him off the roof if it weren't for all these child endangerment laws. You're the one who lost quite a powerful artifact and got your asses handed to you by _teenagers_, which is what they are. I've tried to help you but I simply can't help plain stupidity."

"The _Fabray_ family has butchered their way across nearly every continent. They have committed mass genocide they are the source of all evil," Shelby snapped. "It's their fault that there are thousands of vampires in existence to this day. Nature has turned its back on them and they have managed to circumvent most of their weaknesses. You need to step in and _do your job_, it shouldn't be when the bodies start piling up and you're knee deep in a pool of blood before you act. History has shown us what they are, you know how _bad they are_."

"I don't know _anything_, from what I saw you _attacked them_, you went after them and they fought back and they didn't slaughter you where you stood. Do you think they couldn't have killed every last one of you if they had wanted to? Which says more about them then it does about you, they seem to be _noble_ and they can be reasoned with. Do you know what that boy—the one with the weird lips has been doing? He's been trying to figure out a peace treaty so they can live in peace. I hear things and you're the ones that are calling for a war, and I want no part of it."

"You're _sympathizing _with _the vampires_?" Shelby hissed at Sue.

"I'm not sympathizing with anyone, I have lived a long time, in my _thirty-five years_," Sue began and she saw Shelby roll her eyes. "What I know is that humans can be just as cruel and just as heartless as a vampire who has switched off their emotions. I have seen _human _cruelty, and I know for a fact that vampires do not have a monopoly on the term _evil_. If I see _'evil_' I will seek it out and I will destroy it. I could care less about your nature. Nature might have turned its back on the vampire but humans have turned their backs on nature. All you need to do is look around you. You _know_ it's not what it once was. You know that there aren't witches like there used to be. Yet you send them to their deaths in a silly little vendetta when they haven't done anything to you. So _spare_ me and get out of my office."

Shelby made a face at Sue, her face twisting into something ugly and she could see the old cheerleading coach shifting in her seat daring her to use force and she stood up and stormed out of the office, she'd need to figure something else out. She didn't notice the boy who had caught some of the conversation and she didn't care.

Kurt paused as he looked into Sue Sylvester's office and his eyes widened as he quickly pieced together what he hadn't heard. Sue might be batshit crazy but—she was a monster hunter or a vampire hunter or something of the sort. Maybe she would know how to take Sebastian out of the picture.

* * *

><p>Normally Rachel <em>loved a crowd<em>, big or small it wasn't important. She loved to perform, loved to sing and she loved the applause. But that was for _singing_ or _acting_, something she _excelled at_. It wasn't for something like this she hadn't done anything like this and _everyone_ was watching her. Santana, Charlie, Quinn and Sam were all sitting in various positions watching her quietly. Quinn's gaze was the one that bothered her the most, she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of Quinn. And that's what she was currently doing. She looked silly, they had started with something basic like trying to set some candles on fire like Brittany had done with a wave of her hand but nothing had happened. No matter what she did, nothing Brittany said was making any sense and she was trying to _will _it into existence.

"Maybe she needs a magical boost?" Sam said from where he was seated sipping on a blood bag, watching as Rachel attempted to move a piece of paper with her mind. "You know like a car, jumpstart the magical ability."

Quinn frowned, Shelby had seemed powerful and while it _could_ skip a generation, it was unlikely that it did. Not with how powerful Shelby had seemed, though it was possible that it had. Shelby did practice dark magic and that had all sorts of unintended consequences. "She tried to do that first and nothing happened."

"What if she just _isn't_ a witch, Brittany's little sister doesn't have the gift," Santana pointed out and everyone looked at her.

Quinn looked over at Rachel who was concentrating very hard on the paper trying to make it float, she had abandoned the hand gestures a few minutes ago. The look of utter concentration on Rachel's face was cute but it wasn't working. She wracked her brain for a few moments, it wasn't as if Rachel had any formal training or anything of the sort. Asking her to focus her energy would be easier if she knew she had the energy and could feel where it came from and where it went in her body. Magic was instinctual and truthfully Rachel _should_ have shown some magical talent by now, even without any formal training. Even Sebastian who had been a late bloomer when he was a human had eventually showed his skills when he was fourteen. By the time he had turned he was already on his way to becoming a powerful witch in his own right. She suddenly wished she remembered half the things their mother had lectured them on but she hadn't shown any magical talent. "Let me try," Quinn said to Brittany who was still attempting to coach her.

Brittany gave her a grateful smile, magic wasn't like dancing she didn't know how to teach someone how to use it. She just did whatever felt right, and said whatever spell she wanted to. But Rachel didn't know the first thing about magic and she didn't know how to simply start at the beginning. She had just always felt it and she didn't seem to be doing a good job in describing it to Rachel. "Alright—but I still think my mom should help Rachel. Then she can join our coven."

Quinn didn't say anything like hell Rachel was joining a coven of witches, if Shelby was that powerful and Rachel was even a fraction of that power. Quinn walked up to Rachel who was looking at the piece of paper like she wanted to burn it and wrapped an arm around Rachel's waist. Leaning in and pressing her body against Rachel's back, she felt Rachel stiffen at the sudden intrusion more out of surprise then anything as Quinn touched the paper. "Let's try to set something on fire again. Brittany said she linked fire to _passion_ right?"

Rachel nodded, "I did and we tried for an hour and nothing happened," she frowned and sighed. All that had happened was the headache forming and embarrassing herself in front of her friends. It was _humiliating_, and what's worse is that the idea that she was just some _ordinary_ human was becoming more pronounced in her mind. "I thought about all the things I'm passionate about, singing, acting, dancing and there was nothing. I even tried to get really angry but I wasn't really upset about anything. I don't think I'm a witch Quinn—maybe we should just try something else."

Quinn listened to Rachel speak and traced a pattern along Rachel's waist gently, "It's possible that you've never experienced true _passion_. The freakish dog thing that you dated seemed to have the passion of a _wet noodle_."

Rachel flushed and tried to pull away from Quinn as she realized that everyone was watching her, Santana and Brittany looked amused by the turn of events while Sam and Charlotte were rolling their eyes at Quinn's words. "Finn _tried_ I mean—I tried—but he was sort of a sloppy kisser and—" he had an early arrival problem that didn't seem to make the mood any better.

"Focus on the paper Rachel," Quinn whispered in her ear slowly slipping her hand and keeping it firmly on Rachel's abdomen. "I assure you that I'm not some teenage boy who has no idea what he's doing and is fumbling around while you lay there and pretend to like it. Her free hand trailed down Rachel's arm and she traced a pattern as she inhaled that scent again, it was intoxicating and Quinn shivered. "I _know_ what to do with you. I know what I want to do with you Rachel."

If it was possible to turn any deeper shade of red Rachel would have done so as her breathing hitched as she felt Quinn's hot breath in her ear. Focus on the paper indeed she could barely string two thoughts together, Quinn's voice was like silk and sex and it was low and she could feel the arousal pooling in the pit of her stomach and she squirmed in Quinn's grasp. "Quinn I—"

"Focus on the paper," Quinn reprimanded again gently as she pressed her lips against Rachel's jaw kissing it. "Can you imagine it Rachel, I want to touch every inch of your body appreciate it, kiss it, use the tip of my tongue to trace every last curve and line of your body. I'd worship your body Rachel, and only when your body trembled with pleasure and with the _need_, would I finally—"

Quinn's words were interrupted by an explosion in the fire place as pieces of wood flew out of it. Immediately Sam grabbed Brittany protecting her from the debris as Charlotte moved to shield Santana from the same. Quinn had stopped what she was doing and looked at the burning fire and then back at Rachel for a moment who had practically jumped out of her arms at the sound of the explosion. She was staring at the fireplace that had cracks in the stone frame as the fire _roared_ to life. Rachel felt mortified as everyone turned to look at her and then at the fireplace and then back at her. "I'm sorry—did I—I'm sorry I'll pay for the damages and I just—and you were and I just—" Rachel said, it not registering that she had nearly destroyed their fireplace. Finn had certainly never made her feel like that.

Quinn blinked and eased back even though there was a smug grin on her face, "I knew you could do it Rachel," she said with a smile looking quite pleased with herself.

Santana was the first one to speak and come to her senses, "I don't know what you're so smug about twilight sparkle." Quinn looked at her an annoyed expression on her face upset that she had ruined her triumphant mood. "You do _realize_ that you two can't do the horizontal tango until she learns to control her magic right?"

"Santana!" Rachel hissed mortified as Quinn blinked as if she just realized that Santana made a very good point. Quinn turned her attention back to who couldn't meet Quinn's gaze and immediately averted her eyes as she stared at the paper.

"That was _hot_." Brittany said excitedly as Sam moved off her and sat back down. "Now just think about how Quinn made you feel and light the paper on fire."

Rachel flushed and looked back at the paper, focusing on what she felt when Quinn was whispering in her ear and the paper willing it to catch on fire, it wasn't working and she snuck a quick peak at Quinn who was waiting and watching her and there was another loud crack as the table that the paper had been on exploded, but at least the paper caught on fire. There was another rush of moment as Quinn pulled her back.

Quinn blinked at the ruined antique table and then at Rachel, watching as her siblings pulled away from the people they were protecting. "Congratulations you're officially a witch." A powerful one by the looks of it, "We should probably call it a day that table was three hundred years old and while I think our place needs an update, we _just_ finished getting it the way we like."

Rachel looked at the splintered wood as Sam began to step on the burning piece of paper stomping the flame out and nodded mutely agreeing with the wisdom of those words. "I'm sorry about—well destroying things."

"So we're absolutely clear," Charlotte said speaking up as Quinn turned to her twin. "When she learns how to do the pain spell, she isn't practicing on _me_." Charlotte said kicking at a piece of the splintered wood on the floor.

Rachel swallowed suddenly feeling faint as she stumbled forward a bit and Quinn caught her as the room spun. "I just need to sit down for a bit."

Quinn shook her head and helped Rachel to a chair carefully. "First lesson. Magic _always_ has a price, whether you're using your own energy or something else. It has a price." She reminded Rachel gently.

* * *

><p>"Hey Chuck—" Santana dodged the throw pillow that had been flung at her head by Charlie and she snorted. It was <em>far too easy<em> to get under her skin. "What's it like being a vampire?"

"I'd say the same as being a werewolf without the whole chewing on shoes things and chasing your own tail," Charlie snipped back from where she was reading yet another fashion magazine.

Santana rolled her eyes, "I don't _chase my own_ tail," she replied snippily. She wasn't a pup after all and she couldn't remember the last time she had been fascinated by the appendage. She was quiet for a moment there was about half an hour till she was going to shift. "Seriously though what's it like?"

Charlie looked at Santana. "It's like being _human_ except our emotions became more concentrated—more intense. Annoyance and anger quickly give way to rage and hatred. Sadness turns into despair. Pain into agony. The worst emotion is the _guilt_. Guilt _eats at you_, and it turns into self-loathing. Sometimes it's far too much to endure, and not every vampire is equipped to handle such _strong _emotions. So they switch it off. They turn of what makes them human, and that's where you run into the '_evil_ vampires' the ones that kill without remorse, without the guilt." Charlotte traced her ring and looked at Santana. "Over time things get easier to deal with, we manage to keep from going to the extremes of the emotional spectrum." She's quiet for a moment thinking about what to say next, "Getting turned magnified parts of our personality. I mean just take a look at our family. Sam is the moral one of us, Sebastian is an ass, I'm stubborn and Quinn—well my sister has no tolerance for those that disappoint her."

Santana nodded, not knowing what to say to that. She _understood_ far better than anyone what it was like to go the extremes. Some emotions were harder to control than others. Anger, jealousy, it was hard for someone who didn't experience the _intensity_ to ever understand what she was feeling sometimes. Brittany had tried, but she _didn't_ want to become a werewolf. She hadn't wanted to give up her magic, and while she still loved Brittany she just didn't understand why she got so jealous when someone asked her out in front of her. She didn't like the violence that sometimes just erupted out of her. She would have _waited_ for Brittany to become ready but she really didn't want to be a werewolf and they had broken up. She couldn't change who she was and be better for Brittany and Brittany didn't want to become what she was. "So like being a wolf."

"Except, and I stress this part because it's important, without the urge to smell ones ass and chase your tail like it holds the answer to all of life's questions," Charlie repeated.

"Since when did you start making dog jokes," Santana grumbled crossing her arms over her chest. She already had to deal with this from Quinn.

"When you stop calling me Chuck I'll stop," Charlotte replied smirking at Santana. "Besides you lost every right for me to refrain from making the jokes when you decided to use my Jimmy Choo's as a chew toy last night."

Santana snorted, if that was how she was going to be then she wasn't going to be sorry for ruining the shoes. She flicked her eyes at the vampire, "Is that room still available?"

Charlotte tilted her head up and looked at Santana, "What happened to staying with Brittany or Rachel?"

"Rachel's a _vegan_ and I need meat and she looks offended when I eat it in her presence. Brittany doesn't actually have a spare bedroom available for me, I mean I could just sleep with her but—" Santana shrugged letting it trail off. Sleeping in the same bed as Brittany was a terrible idea. And there was the whole she didn't feel nearly as alone with the vampire. Her wolf wasn't anxious about the shift and she wanted to figure it out, what it was about Charlie and Quinn that made her feel secure. Or why she could sense them.

Charlotte stared at Santana for a moment an eyebrow quirked upwards. "If you wish to come live with me then you can. The room is still available."

"You aren't going to like suck my blood or anything like that are you?" Santana asked after a moment. Charlie gave her a look. "I've never been around a vampire—and I know you _need_ to feed. This isn't like dependent  
>that I like let you suck my blood is it?"<p>

"It's _dependent_ on you staying out of my shoe closet. If you need something to chew on I'm sure that I can get some chew toys." Santana sniffed haughtily at this. "I won't feed on you unless you offer, and if my feeding bothers you I can simply feed outside out of the apartment."

Santana didn't say anything wondering what then Charlie was going to get out of this arrangement, stupid vampires and the fact that they got off on being mysterious. She crossed her arms and stared at the vampire suspiciously.

"You're _staring_, and thinking too hard. I can hear it from here," Charlotte said without looking up.

"Why are you being so fucking nice to me? I could be a spy for the wolves or something like that. I'm not but you don't have any reason to trust me. I'm a werewolf and you're a vampire, we're supposed to be mortal enemies. I know what happened to your little brother," Charlotte looked up at her sharply her eyes narrowing. "Sam told me, and I don't understand why you don't _hate_ wolves."

"You didn't kill my brother, hating you for some ancient wolves _did_ is _stupid_. Besides I have better things to do then to hate you." Santana didn't seem to be buying it for a moment and Charlotte sighed. "Despite the fact that you insist on calling me _Chuck_, you aren't a terrible person. You were kind to me and I feel that I owe you for taking the time to show me around Lima you helped me adjust. So this is the least I could do. That and if I didn't Sam would get on his soapbox and lecture me about how we should always repay our debts. And some other noble BS and something about humanity and blah blah blah."

Santana snorted and glanced at the time and once again began to strip not giving Charlotte any warning. "You really need to stop staring Chuck," she muttered at the vampire. She didn't have to look up to know that Charlotte was staring at her.

Charlotte chose not to answer instead returning to her magazine and sniffed. "Touch my shoes again and we're going to have on fur-less wolf on our hands."

Santana flipped her off, and made a mental note to do just that. If she didn't want to get her fancy shoes ruined then she should stop wearing fancy shoes around her. That's what any normal person would do, she was only teaching Charlotte a very valuable lesson. The transformation started and Santana waited for the pain to hit but it didn't come. She looked over at Chuck who was watching her while attempting to look like she was reading her magazine as she felt the wolf take over.

_"__Sit_." The wolf snorted at this and instead chose to walk up to Charlotte and begin to sniff her. Charlotte gently attempted to push the wolf away only for it to immediately try and nip her hand letting out a low growl before going back to what it was doing. Charlotte groaned as the wolf finally took a few steps back and tilted its head and continued to stare for a moment and it finally let out an annoyed bark and walked away. "Wolves are weird," Charlotte muttered to herself.

The wolf turned and barked annoyed at her. It couldn't connect with that primal energy that it felt, the closest it had felt was when Charlotte had touched her the night before and it paused before approaching Charlotte again and rested its head against Charlotte's hand. Trying once again to connect with what it had felt the night previously and it let out a low pitiful whine when it felt it again. That primal force, once again sending out something soothing and she could feel it again almost see it in her mind the presence of two wolves. But it was blurry and she couldn't connect like she wanted to, like she needed to. And she let out another whine again.

* * *

><p>Quinn stopped sketching for a moment and looked up something felt <em>off<em>. She waited for a second before she turned back to where Rachel was sitting working on her homework and began to continue sketching her. It was something to figure out later. Rachel hadn't really spoken a word to her, and couldn't look at her without turning red. "I'm sorry," Quinn blurted out after a moment and Rachel turned to look at her finally. "For earlier—I just wanted to help."

Quinn had helped and Rachel nodded, "You don't need to apologize—I think I'd still be trying to lift that paper if you hadn't helped—speed things along a bit. I just—why _me_? I mean I can certainly see someone like you being far more interested in someone like Brittany or Santana but I'm hardly anything to be—I mean no one has looked at me like you do. Not even Finn and I'm just not sure why _me_? I think you're teasing me half the time and the other half—I'm not _experienced_, and you've probably got lots of experience—being a thousand years old. Finn said it was cause of my personality was really intense and that I used a lot of confusing words."

Quinn stared at Rachel. "I thought we've already established that _Finn_ is an _idiot_. You are—beautiful Rachel, don't let anyone tell you otherwise or make you feel _small_ or _ugly_ because they're insecure. I _desire you_, I thought I was clear in my intentions. And I'd enjoy showing you right now if I wasn't afraid that you might crack the foundation of this house."

"I'm really sorry about the fireplace and the table I mean after I inform my parents that I am indeed a witch I'm sure they'll try and pay you back for any damage, I can't believe that I lit things on fire with my mind. I'm not sure that I'll be able to show my father's that without giving my daddy a heart attack. You'll still have to meet them of course and show them that you are a vampire. I think they'll take it quite well though you'll have to excuse my daddy he might make some inappropriate twilight jokes. My dad might try and threaten you, but just look sufficiently scared and he'll be pleased."

Quinn stopped what she was doing. "Rachel—we've talked about inviting a vampire into your house."

"You said not to invite any vampire that I don't _trust_ into my house and you've saved my life at least four times. I _trust you_, Quinn. I understand that not all vampires are _good _people, your brother Sebastian is probably someone who I might never extend an invitation to but I _trust you_, and I trust Sam, and despite the fact that you and your sister seem to enjoy throwing things at each other—Santana trusts her. I _trust you._ And you will accept my invitation into my home." Quinn didn't look convinced that this was a good idea and Rachel frowned, "You once told me that sharing blood with a vampire is one of the most intimate acts that you could do and we've already done that and you didn't _hurt me_. You _stopped_. You can't stop me from inviting you into my house."

"You will never be able to rescind that offer Rachel, it's not like on television where you can just say get out and we're thrown from the property. The moment you invite me into your home until you move and get your own property I will _always_ be allowed into that _house_. You can't make a unilateral decision that also affects your parents. They don't know me, and they have no reason to trust me, and the same thing goes for them. They can't just let vampires into their house because it's cool or hip. They need to have _trust_ that the vampire won't turn on them. If you wish for me to meet your two dads then perhaps they should come here. Sam's exceptionally good at charming people. I think it's because he has a stick lodged up his ass."

"Quinn!" Rachel reprimanded but she was met with Quinn flashing her an amused look. She paused Quinn was ultimately thinking about her safety and she understood where she was coming from but at least Quinn wasn't balking at the idea of meeting her parents. "Will you ever accept the invitation into my home Quinn? I don't see you as a monster."

Quinn stared at Rachel for a moment before showing her true face at the diva, "You should," she stated. She was met with an unimpressed look from the diva and she closed her mouth and let the veins recede. Rachel had to be the most fearless woman she had ever met or the stupidest. It was difficult to decipher it with Rachel. Her naiveté was going to get her killed at least now she could apparently cause things to explode.

"Yes I've seen that look before. You do it far too often for it to scare me. You haven't _hurt me_, and I'm not afraid of you Quinn. And I know you've probably done some terrible things over the thousand years you've been alive, but you haven't done anything but protect me and my _friends_. You opened your house for Santana despite what she was only after you thought of everyone else's safety. You are not this _terrible monster_ that you want everyone to see you as and my parents will see that and I can promise you that they'll invite you into our home like you did for me."

Quinn sighed, it didn't sound like anything she was going to change Rachel's mind when she made it up. She had no idea why she was even going along with Rachel's plans. Rachel shot Quinn a smile when it seemed that she had won the argument. Quinn shook her head and smiled back for a moment before catching herself. Rachel's smile was not a reason to do anything. She paused for a moment not knowing exactly was wrong with her. She _liked Rachel_ and she wanted to sleep with her. It made sense that she wanted to be around her she imagined the sex between them would be fantastic.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wonder where Sebastian is, Santana moves in with a vampire as she begins to notice something's definitely not right. Quinn and Sam meet Hiram and Leroy Berry how will they take her presence in their daughter's life. Let's check in on Miguel as well, as he tries to find a way to keep power. Might be a flashback or two, who knows. <strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Welcome back, thank you for reviews. Happy Holidays to everyone hope you all had a good time. Keep the reviews coming, as for faberry becoming a couple not quite yet. Don't worry we'll be getting there. **

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback (Italy 1573)<strong>

Sam swallowed his anger as he entered the tavern stepping over the corpses that littered the street as he caught sight of his siblings. Quinn's mouth was drenched red and her fangs were out as she laughed, Sebastian was standing at the bar wobbling a bit as he tried to pour them some drinks. "What _have you two done_?" He demanded.

Quinn turned to him nearly falling off her stool as she did and giggled, "Oh no we're in _trouble_ Sebastian. It's _Sam_, come to take us away."

Sebastian grinned at his sister, and held up his mug, spilling most of the contents on the ground, "Join _us brother_. I'm sure there is _someone_ left for you to feed on," he looked around but they were surrounded by corpses and he snorted.

Quinn laughed, "We even got the people upstairs—the upstairs people. Maybe there is _more of them_. Shush though they might hear you and start screaming. Hurts the ears." Quinn turned to her other brother and reached for the bottle of wine and brought it to her lips drinking it.

"It was a _party_, brother," Sebastian said looking at Sam proudly. "Don't be the person that ruins the party. The moment we get up we're going to find another one. Charlotte missed it—we should bring her next time Quinn. She'll be upset that we got to have all the fun."

Sam frowned and counted to three, "The vampire hunters have been _burning_ vampires to death in the city square and you two stand there and _fan the flames_, as they _hunt for us_. Our name has become more infamous because the two of you insist on murdering everyone in town."

"Vampire hunters? We're _gods_ to these people they can't kill us," Sebastian said laughing. "They should _worship us_, right sister?"

Quinn held up her wine bottle, toasting to the idea only to have Sam grab her slamming her against the wall angrily. "Sebastian might be _a lost cause_, he does this because he gets bored easily but you are _not him_. Turn back your emotions Quinn, turn back on the _humanity_." His voice was a plea, this wasn't who she was. Cold and unfeeling. Unremorseful the killing had attracted far too much attention lately and soon their enemies would find them."

"A lost cause? Why because I don't pretend that they aren't what they are? Food to be eaten, or toys to be _fucked _and discarded. We are _vampires_ Sam, and I've seen you with your share of bodies, you fucking hypocrite. I've seen you _use _women and men for your pleasure and discard them, drink from them, kill them. We aren't _human_." Sebastian snarled at him angrily. "We aren't humans anymore."

Quinn nodded despite her brother's tight grasp around her neck, "He's right we are _gods_," she repeated smirking at her brother.

Sam frowned at Quinn for a moment before dropping her and pulling off his jacket, "If I need to beat you like our father did, for you to turn back on your humanity then I will do so if it will save you Quinn. I don't recognize who you are and you are putting us _all _at risk."

Quinn stared at Sam for a moment her anger flaring at his words. "Hear that Sebastian he's going to beat me like our father did. I don't see how every time he took the whip to my back you averted your gaze and stuck your head in the ground and pretended it wasn't going on. Telling yourself that it was for my own good. He tried to kill me Sam and you turned your back on me. You don't get to tell me what to do. Sebastian _tried_, Charlotte was ready to kill him in his sleep one time and you _stopped her_. Because of what _our humanity_? Go to hell Sam. You _made me_ just as much as he did. We might not be gods but we are _monsters_. Let the people fear us they should."

Sam stood there his own guilt eating at him as he stared down Quinn for a moment, "Fine if you wish to behave like an _animal_, then I will let them put you two down like _animals_. Do not infect _our sister_, with your madness Quinn."

**End Flashback**

* * *

><p>Sebastian frowned and looked at his phone again, the only person who had called him the past three days was Blaine. He had ignored the calls if the sire bond was still around Blaine would have been able to follow him to find him. But Sam had <em>destroyed<em> the one thing that mattered to him. It had been a conspiracy against him, Charlotte should have _told him_, told him that Blaine wanted to leave. Yet she had taken Quinn's side, they always all took her side.

From the day that Quinn had gotten her hands on those stupid daggers, when she learned that she could _force _them to stay she had become a tyrant. Any voiced displeasure with her actions ended with them being daggered missing years of being alive. They weren't asleep they were dead, dead until Quinn chose to revive them. He had wanted to leave them behind centuries ago, the result of that demand had been fifty-two years in the box. Sebastian got up and poured himself another drink. Stepping over the dead bartender. He had been cute, and _fun_. Nowhere as fun as Blaine, who no longer loved him. He had _left_, he had promised to stay beside him for the rest of eternity he had _chosen_ Blaine for the rest of eternity and yet the boy had run. Run to a little shit who couldn't offer him what he did, who couldn't protect him. Blaine wasn't a hunter, as a vampire he was more human, and his compulsion skills were farthest from the best. But he had loved him—truly loved him. He had searched torn England apart looking for him and yet his siblings hadn't helped they had probably been in on it. He should have known then that they were against him. Using Blaine as a control chip for him.

There was a stirring behind him and Sebastian licked the blood from his lips and turned to the new vampire he had just sired. He didn't even know his name but the boy had approached him nervously, it had reminded him of Blaine. Fumbling over his words, looking unsure of himself. Even his attempts to flirt had been so bad he couldn't help but laugh. There was a yell and Sebastian moved to the boy and grabbed the last person he had left alive, some old creeper who had grabbed his ass. He had compelled him to stand in place and _watch_ as he had his fun. Two days of having a party, his private little pity party. "Feed." He ordered his voice laced with light compulsion before the boy could start yelling.

Sebastian watched with delight as the boy attacked the man his fangs out as he began to drink messily. Sebastian went back to his drink sipping it as he took in the carnage and the smell of death. He had found this seedy little club and he had killed nearly everyone in it.

"What the fuck did you do to me?" the boy demanded as the creeper dropped and he immediately scrambled backwards.

Sebastian smiled as he flashed in front of the boy and grabbed him pulling him to his feet. "I turned you into a vampire—" He tilted his head trailing off. He certainly couldn't remember what this boy's name was. He stared at the boy for a moment and smiled at him. "_Name_." He demanded, his voice laced with compulsion.

"_Dave_—did you just say you were a fucking vampire? I just _killed someone_." The panic began to rise as Sebastian looked at him and he struggled to get away but for a skinny guy Sebastian was freakishly strong. "I just—drank _blood_."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, clearly this boy wasn't a genius, "Shut-up Dave. I just took you out of your miserable existence and gave you _immortality_, you are faster you are stronger. You will heal faster, you will be _better_."

"I just _killed someone_."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, why did they always get stuck on the details. "Let's go find a witch to create a daylight ring for you. You _owe me_."

* * *

><p>"Where's the rest of your stuff?" Charlotte asked at Santana, who simply had a duffel bag and a backpack with her. She had expected to be packing boxes of things, this wasn't what she imagined.<p>

Santana glanced down and frowned looking at her meager possessions. It had been a quick grab and go mission with her taking everything she thought she needed before getting out of the house. "I didn't have much time to pack before I got the hell out of dodge, so this is all I have. It doesn't matter I wear my cheerios uniform every day. I mean the car was in my dad's name so I don't have that, but you don't live far from McKinley so I can just walk."

Charlotte stared at Santana for a moment before turning to Sam who was planning to give her a ride home. His keys were on the kitchen table and she flashed over grabbing them and tossing them at Santana, "There it's yours. Now you have a car and you can drive me to the mall whenever I want. I need a new pair of Jimmy Choos you ruined the last pair."

Santana stared at the car keys in her hand and looked at Charlie for a moment before looking at Sam who was looking at the ceiling like he was used to dealing with his sister's whims. "_Chuck_. I can't take this. You're letting me stay with you rent free I don't need a car and I'm pretty sure Sam doesn't appreciate you _stealing_ his things. I can walk to McKinley and if I need somewhere I'm sure Rachel or Brittany can pick me up." She paused for a moment, as she thought about what Charlie had just said. "That and _I'm not_ your fucking personal chauffeur."

Charlotte rolled her eyes, "Fine it's _my car_—"

"As the actual owner of the car and the person in which holds the title, it's _my car_," Sam spoke up raising a brow as he looked at Charlotte.

"Fine we'll just _borrow_ it—" Charlotte began again.

"Borrowing implies that you have every intention of eventually returning my car back to me. Stealing implies that you don't. I know you baby sister and I know you don't have any intention of returning my car to me. And I don't feel like simply giving you this car and getting myself a new one."

Charlotte stared at her brother and frowned, and opened her wallet and looked at Santana, "Can we buy a new car with this credit card?" she asked Santana who bit her lip to keep from smiling. "Sam said it didn't have a limit—how much do they cost anyway?"

Sam moved taking the card away from his sister, they might have built up a fortune over the thousand years they'd been alive but that didn't mean that they could just spend money like it was nothing. "_Charlotte_. You are not going to walk into a dealership and just buy a car just like that." Charlotte opened her mouth and Sam winced. "No, you can't just _compel_ them to give you one either. If you wish to have a car so Santana can drive you places that you want to go then I suggest you get a job like everyone else in this world." Like he imagined his sister looked horrified at the idea.

"Does everyone in this house see me as a personal chauffeur?" Santana said loudly annoyed that it seemed to be a forgone conclusion that she'd be taking Chuck wherever she wanted. The vampires in the room ignored her little outburst.

"_Or_. You I can give you my car and buy you a new one if you go to school."

"That is _highway_ _robbery_. Quinn would—" Charlotte frowned as she trailed off. Her sister would have just given her the car and made sure she knew how to use it and gone and bought herself a new car. She rubbed her arm frowning at the thought.

"Are you ready to hear my terms yet?" Sam asked not bothering to hammer that point home, judging from the look on Charlotte's face she wasn't ready to simply go over his head and ask Quinn to give her what she wanted. That would mean actually starting off with an apology and ending in asking for a car, his sister was far too stubborn to be the one to apologize first. Charlotte glared at him, but nodded her head. "You will start attending McKinley next week. By attending I mean every day, you will join a club at McKinley. You will refrain from _killing anyone_. You will come back every weekend for family dinners. Most importantly you will act your age and you will _work things out with _our sister."

If Charlotte had been thinking about agreeing to Sam's terms, her mind was changed when he brought up their sister. The amusement in her eyes fading as she stared at her brother coolly. "No." Her eyes flicked to Santana for a moment before she switched languages, slipping into their original tongue as she continued on. Family matters were just that _family matters_. "Quinn had no right to do what she did to me, and it wasn't the first time. It certainly won't be the last time."

Sam frowned at this and crossed his arms, "Charlotte what you did—was not something that can be easily gotten over. You _betrayed_ her, he aims to _kill her_ and you sent him an invitation to do just that. I expected something like that from Sebastian but never from you. In her eyes you chose _him_ over her, and you know what he did to our mother. You know what he did to _us_."

"Yes and I know what he's become now, but do _not_, think for one second that I wanted her _dead_. I wanted her to run away without me."

"She _would never leave without you_. She didn't even leave Sebastian when our father found us, she daggered him and dragged him along with her. You knew that, you _knew_ she'd never leave you alone with him that she'd never leave any of us with him. That she'd go back and wage war and _die_ if she had to protect us. You _betrayed her_ and you broke the pact."

Santana stared at the two of them it was clear they were having a heated argument over twilight sparkle, and she frowned when she began to understand certain words. Sure she recognized the names being said but this was different and she wondered if it was because there were no literal translations for it. But as the two of them went on the words were being translated in her head and she took a step back frowning. Not saying anything to them, because this had never happened before ever. Not even with the pack bond that she shared with her father but she had never asked. What's more is that neither Charlie nor Quinn seemed to notice that she was linked to them in some way. She had no fucking clue how she even got linked to Quinn to begin with.

"She _broke the pact_, my happiness means _nothing to her_. If I happen to find someone else to share my feelings with, will she simply _slaughter them_? Because of her overbearing need to take care of me? I'm _not Stevie_. I'm _not_."

Sam stared at his sister, she hadn't uttered that name in centuries and he swallowed as he looked at her and then back at Santana who immediately had the decency to look down at the ground like her shoelaces were considerably more interesting than what was going on and he sighed before flicking his eyes towards Charlotte who looked at him angrily and he softened for a moment. "I _know_. But you know that we are stronger together and I do not want this feud of yours to go on for centuries. The least I can ask you is that you _try_ to mend the fences with Quinn you miss her terribly and she misses you. But you know her she'll never say it. She'll never _tell you_, that she misses you. Just _promise me_ you'll try." Charlotte studied her brother for a moment and she nodded once and Sam smiled at her. "Excellent. You can have the car but I will take it from you if I don't see you in school." He said switching to English and Charlotte scowled at him.

Charlotte rolled her eyes and turned to Santana, "Now let's go get me some new shoes. Do you think we should pick up Puck? He does like carrying my things for me."

Santana blinked and looked at Charlotte for a moment in surprise that was definitely in English. She rolled her eyes, Chuck couldn't be that naïve, Puck was only trying to get into her pants. He might be scared shitless of the vampires but he had been going on about banging both of the twins. He had only been deterred when he heard that Quinn was interested in Rachel. An idea that promptly went into his spank bank. He really did disgust her at times but she wouldn't trade him for anything in the world. "I'm not your chauffeur, Chuck" she said again.

"So you keep saying and yet you're going to drive me to the mall because you feel absolutely _terrible_ that you ruined a pair of my jeans and my shoes," Charlotte said with a smile before picking up Santana's two bags. "Let's go we've got a full day of shopping to get to."

Santana looked at Sam for a bit of help but he just gave her a sympathetic look and walked away, after flicking Charlotte's credit card at his sister who caught it and put it in her pocket.

* * *

><p>He had lost his daughter, his wife was no longer sharing their bed and if the rumors were true. She had gone and joined the vampires. The wolves were calling for her head, saying that she needed to be taught a lesson. A lone wolf on <em>his<em> territory, it was something that he couldn't just let slide but he wasn't going to _kill _his daughter. She was _his only_ child, and he had driven her into the arms of the vampires. He couldn't just kill his second either. Finn was the only other wolf with alpha potential, but the boy was having trouble dealing with all the excess aggression that Santana _had _been able to handle.

With Finn being injured by the wolves, he could feel the sharks circling waiting for another chance to start attacking him for his position as alpha. He wasn't worried not yet, but the group was threatening to splinter away and he didn't want to start doing the vampires job for them. A civil war would _decimate _their numbers even further. He needed something, which would make the wolves happy and put him back on top. Going after the vampires again was a stupid idea and the pack was worried that now that they were going to be _human_ for the next twenty-seven days they were now vulnerable to attacks. Santana knew _every_ member of the pack, their names where they lived, where they _worked_. They feared the retaliation. The vampires could walk in the sun and they were stuck to being a wolf three nights a month. It bothered him that his daughter had predicted that this would happen and had gone to the winning side but he'd need something that would also entice her to come back to the pack.

"You _called_?" Shelby asked as she entered his office her annoyance was building slowly. With Sue refusing to budge, she didn't have another plan. The witches had decided to back out of another attack, with no way to actually harm them it would take another plan to get them back on board. Miguel was currently more concerned about his pack then then actual problem of the vampires.

"I _did_, the vampires can walk in the sun. It gives them an unfair advantage and it _puts_ my wolves at risk. Finn got attacked in broad daylight." Truthfully he would been secretly grateful if the vampires had killed him, it might even unite his pack once more against the threat. "We need to be able to _level _the playing field."

"The only way to level the playing field is if you were able to retain some of the abilities that you acquire when you transform while in your human form." Shelby paused for a moment, thinking over what Miguel had just suggested. The wolves would become more of a threat and it would unite them and they'd be able to go after vampires at all times. "The amount of magic that would require—we can't change you but we can give you something—that's how they do it."

Miguel frowned, "That's how they do what?"

"They were all wearing _rings_, and I was wondering _how_ they stayed in the sun and that's it. They are being protected by magic. If the vampires are using magic to overcome their aversion to the sun then it only stands to reason that you can do the opposite. It would take several witches to contain that much magical power—unless—" Shelby frowned she hadn't used the dark magic in years. The price that she'd paid was far too high but Rachel was being _tricked_ by those vampires. "If I do this, you need to swear that your _pack_ will fight the vampires again. Rachel is still in danger."

Miguel was quiet for a moment, "Santana joined with them, if the rumors are to be believed and I will not lose my daughter to some—vampires. You have our support so long as we have a plan, and those rings that you talked about. I can convince them to fight again."

* * *

><p>Convincing her fathers to come meet her new friends had been a bit of a tricky situation. They had invited Sam and Quinn into their homes without a thought and she realized that Quinn had been right. She didn't know many vampires though she did know well Sebastian was, someone she simply didn't trust. Even if he was family she had seen him nearly <em>kill <em>Kurt. While she hadn't been paying much attention to Kurt's love life it seemed that they were both fighting over Blaine. Quinn, Sam and Charlotte showed little interest in getting involved in Sebastian's love life.

"They bought the old Grime's place and they fixed it up already? They are going to have to tell me about their contractor." Hiram said as they pulled onto the street and he got a look at the old house. It now looked like nearly every other house in the neighborhood. The lawn was trimmed and it looked almost welcoming.

"What do their parents do?" Leroy asked looking at his daughter.

Rachel froze for a bit, she wasn't sure what she was allowed to tell her fathers and she wasn't going to be the one to tell her father's about the Fabray families complicated past, "Quinn told me their mother died a long time ago—and their father isn't in the picture. It's a sore topic for them—but they live by themselves. Sam is eighteen, and he is sort of their guardian. Well it's mostly just Quinn and Sam who live here. I haven't seen Sebastian in a few days. Quinn's twin shows up every now and again. She's moved into a place with Santana. Sam's extremely responsible for his age and he takes care of them."

"Well it's kind of them to invite us over for lunch. Do you have a crush on this Sam person? I'm so glad that you dumped Finn. Sam at least seems like he's responsible if he's taking care of all three of his siblings. It might be a bit more responsibility then he should be handling but I'm sure _anyone_ is better than Finn," Hiram said.

Rachel didn't correct her parents it was going to be an awkward talk to tell them that she was sure she had feelings for Quinn. She doubted her father's would care if she stated that she was bisexual, but she wasn't going to be mortified in front of Quinn. She was sure that her father's would embarrass her in some way if they knew. She wasn't going to have her father give Quinn any more ammunition to tease her with. It was infuriating how easily Quinn could work her up and she always ended up looking like a complete fool in front of her. "Quinn's an extremely talented artist, and she's always painting and sketching. Wait till you seem some of her artwork. You'll be very impressed," Rachel said she actually had no idea how to tell them about what Quinn and Sam were. She had no idea how to even start the conversation with them she was going to do it like a Band-Aid just rip it off. At least this time there wouldn't be any violence. She most certainly wasn't going to show them her magical ability she still caused things to explode and then felt faint afterwards.

"Quinn eh?" Leroy said looking at his daughter in the rear-view mirror. He watched as Rachel immediately flushed. He certainly had heard his daughter talking about her more than anything, this was new. But again he was under the opinion that _anyone_ was better than Finn Hudson for his daughter. Something about him had seemed off. He parked the car and switched off the engine. He watched as Rachel was quickly out of the car and motioned for them to hurry up. Leroy rolled his eyes and exited the car with his husband and walked up to the door as Rachel knocked on the door. Leroy raised an eyebrow, at his daughter's eagerness and as the door swung open within seconds. Clearly Rachel wasn't the only one eager as he came face to face with a blonde haired woman who smiled at Rachel.

Rachel smiled at Quinn and looked at her parents, "Daddy, dad, this is Quinn."

Quinn didn't really do parents but this seemed to be important to Rachel so she slapped on a smile. Sam was so much better at this sort of thing, "It's a pleasure to meet you—Mr. and Dr. Berry." Quinn extended her hand making sure it was firm as she felt Leroy giving her a bit of a squeeze. He must be the protective one that she had to pretend to be afraid of. She watched as he placed a protective arm around his daughter. "Hey—Rachel." She moved to the side and she frowned, she was meeting Rachel's _parents_. They smelled _human_. She immediately stepped out of the way allowing them into her house.

The whole thing was nerve wracking and it seemed that even Quinn was aware of the nervous energy in the room. Quinn wasn't even her girlfriend—though she seemed to be handling it far better than she was with the grace. It seemed that Quinn had impressed her parents by simply taking her coat. There was no fumbling around like Finn had done. She wasn't even dating Quinn by any means, it was odd. Quinn seemed to like her but she didn't seem interested in anything more than sex. She never talked about dates or anything of the sort, it was just always so _sexual_. It wasn't fair that Quinn oozed sex appeal and could simply look at someone and probably entice them to her bed.

"Your house is beautiful, I can't believe that you've managed to get this place fixed up so quickly. You must tell me who your contractor is," Hiram said as he looked around, the place seemed to have antiques all over the place. They'd probably gotten some excellent bargains for those pieces.

"Sam and I took care of most of the repairs," Quinn said smoothly looking at Rachel.

"By yourself?" Leroy said looking around everything looked new. From the appliances to the light fixtures, "How did you manage to do all this by yourself?" He was impressed and he was in slight disbelief, there was no way that Sam and Quinn did this he had just passed this house a month ago and it had looked like a dump.

Quinn turned to Rachel and quirked an eyebrow at Rachel who coughed and looked away, obviously Rachel hadn't bothered to tell them. "Rachel," she said with a sigh. "We did do this, the glee club helped us paint this place. It was a team bonding exercise that Rachel thought of. She wanted to get to know us—she is one of the most determined people I have ever met."

Hiram smiled proudly and looked at his daughter and then at Quinn, he approved already. She was hitting all the right notes and even his husband look impressed. Well it seems that his daughter had definitely traded up. "She is, she says that you're an artist. She insists that we'd be blown away by your artwork."

Rachel nodded and looked at Quinn who turned to her, "You are an amazing artist, and you should be proud and show it off."

"Perhaps after lunch," Sam said coming to Quinn's aid. His sister shot him a grateful look and Sam immediately took over. "I hope you brought your appetites, Rachel informed me of your dietary restrictions and I have prepared a curried eggplant with tomatoes and basil on a bed of rice, and I've also made the same using chicken instead of eggplant for you Dr. Berry."

"That sounds delicious," Hiram gushed as he followed Sam into the dining room which had the dishes all laid out for everyone.

Leroy leaned in after wrapping his arms around his daughter, "I _approve_. She's already miles ahead of Finn. Make sure you don't let her escape. That's what your daddy did." he said quietly. They cooked, they could apparently actually finish a do it yourself project on time by themselves. He wasn't seeing any glaring problems. Quinn didn't seem like an idiot, but he had bit his tongue because it was Rachel's first boyfriend. Well he had _tried_, but the boy had grated on his senses. He had hoped that it wouldn't have lasted long but he was getting worried after they had been together a year. He had nearly thrown a party when she had told him that they had broken up.

Rachel flicked her eyes to Quinn who had a smug look on her face, she had definitely heard that and Rachel groaned inwardly. Quinn was going to probably ramp up the sexual tension between them. She felt the new swell of energy and she immediately shut it down. She wasn't going to start destroying things before she could talk to her fathers about what Quinn was. Quinn pulled her chair out of her before taking her own seat. She could see the delight in her daddy's eyes and she sunk in her chair a bit, like a Band-Aid. It had to be like a Band-Aid.

"This meal is one of the best I've ever had," Hiram gushed as he took a bite of his curry, these teenagers seemed to be completely put together and more importantly they seemed to understand proper manners. They _cared_ about what his daughter could and couldn't eat. "So you must tell me about yourselves," Hiram said, he already approved of the friendship.

Quinn and Sam immediately looked at Rachel who sunk in her chair further, suddenly realizing how crazy she was going to sound. "Sam and Quinn are _vampires_." Rachel said immediately, taking the chance to slip it into the conversation as Leroy choked on his curried chicken. "Not like people who think they are vampires—they are actual honest vampires." Her father's stared at her like she had lost her mind and Rachel turned to Quinn. "Do the _face_," she hissed at Quinn who took a sip of her water and then turned to her raising a brow.

"I thought the point of this idea of yours wasn't to send your parents running out of her house, or accidently give them a heart attack," Quinn pointed out calmly smiling at Rachel's parents. "You probably should have started with the fact that you're a witch and eased your way into the vampires and werewolves existing."

Leroy looked at his husband and there was the catch, the Fabray's were _crazy_. "Rachel—sweetie," he said as he put his fork down. It was time to leave and then they needed to talk to Rachel about the type of friends she chose to associate with. "You know that those things are just _stories_ correct?"

Sam put the fork down and wiped his lips gently. "I don't wish to scare you but you must understand while we are here you are in no danger. What I will show you might scare you but understand that it's only a demonstration." With that Sam's eyes turned black, the veins becoming more pronounced as he bared his fangs for a moment. He watched as Leroy immediately jumped back and Hiram looked like he was about to faint before his face returned to normal. "Vampires exist as do werewolves, you already know several. Santana Lopez, Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman. They have been your daughter's friends for years and no harm has come to her."

"Finn Hudson is a werewolf? Rachel—how long have you known about this?" Leroy demanded looking at Sam and Quinn uneasily. "How _you_ are you—vampires aren't supposed to be walking around in the sun? Werewolves exist—and you're a witch?" The words came stumbling out of his mouth.

"I only found out about my powers a few days ago. Quinn and Sam thought I was human, but after I met my birth _mom_—"

Leroy's mind came to a screeching halt when he heard that his daughter had been contacted by Shelby Cochran. "Start from the beginning," he ordered coolly. "What is this about Shelby contacting you? She wasn't supposed to have any contact with you until you were eighteen, there's a restraining order out on her. She's _unbalanced_, Rachel. We were going to tell you about it however we decided that if you wished to meet her then you could make that decision when you were an adult she wasn't supposed to have any contact with you."

Rachel swallowed this hadn't gone as smoothly as she would have liked, and she really didn't want to start talking about the war that was going on. Her fathers were chronic worriers, "I don't know why she just appeared but she insisted that I was in danger even though Quinn has saved my life a few times." Rachel winced as her Leroy looked like he was going to blow a gasket. "When I found out about Finn—he sort of snapped and I don't know what he was going to do. Quinn helped me with him."

Leroy turned to Quinn who watching his daughter, "Finn _attacked_ _you_? Did you press charges—how did she _help_?"

"I pushed him off a roof," Quinn said finally speaking up as she poked at her curry for a moment, she looked up as both men turned to look at her. "He wished to turn Rachel into a werewolf despite her insistence that she didn't want to be one and it seemed that he was going to attempt to _mate_ with her against her will thus tying him to her for the rest of her life. I intervened and threw him off the roof of McKinley. We decided after that it would be best that since Shelby was a witch, that it would be best if Rachel developed her _magical_ ability. If she had any, she does. In case a situation arose where I couldn't be there to save her."

Leroy stared at Quinn, it sounded eerily like Finn had planned to rape his daughter and he felt his knuckles tightening around his utensils tightly. "If I ever see that boy again I'm going to _kill him_."

"_Dad_," Rachel said horrified. This was not how she envisioned this lunch going. She pictured her dad's being accepting of this news.

Leroy looked at Quinn, "Is she in any danger from you?" He demanded to know.

"Are you asking if I'm going to harm your daughter the answer is no. As my brother said while you are under this roof and Sam and I are here there will be no harm to you done under this roof. If you're asking if I'm dangerous the answer is yes. However so is Rachel, you should see what she did to our fireplace," Quinn replied calmly.

"We understand that this is quite a bit of information to take in but we assure you that we aren't—we just want to live in peace in Lima. Rachel has treated us with respect and dignity, she has shown that she isn't scared of us, and she has become our friend. We will protect her because she is our friend," Sam said speaking up.

"Dad—I'm fine. Quinn and Sam have been really good friends to me and they've gotten hurt protecting me. They aren't _evil_, and they have protected me. I mean sure they drink blood but Quinn protected me from a werewolf attack, she stood up for me and she protected me from Finn. I feel safe around them, and I think if you got to know them if you just got to know them—"

"Have you killed before?" Leroy said interrupting and Sam looked up at his sister. Leroy was focusing on her he didn't seem to care about him. He was simply trying to understand the situation.

"Roy," Hiram said quietly, his voice above a whisper.

"Yes." Quinn replied calmly. "Your daughter has chosen to befriend us and despite my warnings she has insisted on this path. It's admirable, and I will make sure to preserve that to the best of my abilities. However we are vampires and you are right to be concerned. We do drink blood, we are dangerous even if Rachel might not be in any danger from us."

Rachel turned to Quinn, "Quinn what are you doing—" She looked over at Leroy's face, his face was unreadable and she knew that it would take some convincing. Because it was never a good sign, she had never seen him so angry before.

"I'm not pretending that we're _not dangerous_. If you wish for us to be invited into your house then your father's must make the decision knowing _everything_. Knowing that they can't rescind the invitation and they should only allow vampires into their home that they trust completely. They don't know me and I'm not going to sit here and lie to them."

"Shelby called me, and she began to tell me that Rachel was in danger," Hiram said speaking up and Leroy looked at his husband. "I hung up. Are you the people she was warning me about?"

"Shelby _hears voices_. She was deemed unfit to be a mother and a danger to Rachel. She would never stay on her medication," Leroy said immediately.

"She attacked Quinn. She stabbed her after Quinn saved me from a werewolf attack. The wound just finally healed. She came and she wanted to start a relationship with me but I don't—I mean I've always wanted to know she was—but she hurt one of my friends and she _attacked_ Quinn and Sam first."

"Are you going to start hearing voices?" Hiram asked suddenly scared for his daughter.

"I—don't know," Rachel said biting her lip flicking her eyes at Quinn there was so much she needed to know. "Quinn?"

"Your _mother_ dabbled in forces that were beyond her grasp and I already taught you the first rule of magic. Everything has a price, the price that most people pay for dabbling in that type of magic is their sanity. If you don't try and do what she did—then you will be _fine_."

Leroy let out a heavy sigh, he didn't like this. He didn't like one bit at all. Magic and vampires and werewolves. It sounded _dangerous_, and it sounded like Rachel could get herself _killed_. But it seemed that his daughter no matter what she did was linked to this world whether he liked it or not. He didn't want it to be so but it seemed to be, and he immediately put the blame on Shelby. "Rachel has always known what she wanted and she has gone after it—damn the consequences. She wants to be on Broadway and we've supported that decision and it seems like we don't have a choice but to support her in this endeavor. Whether we agree with it or not. You have protected her and she is the most precious thing to Hiram and myself. Will you _protect her_ continue protecting her."

"I will," Quinn said firmly.

"Then we will gladly invite you into my house," Leroy said firmly. "But we need to _understand_ how to protect ourselves and to protect Rachel."

"We can help with that," Sam said speaking up immediately.

* * *

><p>Santana stared at the bags that were now littering the floor of her new room. Chuck hadn't gone out to buy herself new shoes and new jeans for herself, they had just spent the day shopping for her, while Puck had carried and dragged everything to the car. He might be terrified of getting on her bad side but it hadn't stopped him from flirting shamelessly. Most of it went right over Charlie's head. The vampire seemed more focused on making sure that she had what she needed, new sheets for the bed, pots and pans so she could cook for herself, <em>groceries<em>, a few new clothes a new desk. The only thing that Charlie had bought for herself were school supplies.

She had kept all the receipts, something that Charlie didn't seem to notice or care about, and had added everything up. She wasn't going to be some _leech_ and truthfully she'd convinced Charlie to get her some cheap things instead of the expensive ones she'd originally picked. This was after they had argued for five minutes about it. Charlie was clearly used to getting what she wanted out of people. She'd probably have to get a job so she could pay the vampire back even though she had merely shrugged at the idea. Santana Lopez wasn't stupid, there was nice and then there was _this_. This had nothing to do with Sam getting on his soapbox, but she couldn't figure out what the end game was.

A part of her felt guilty for even thinking there was something up, the vampire could really just be trying to help her. But after years of having to _earn _everything she got, to some degree, and hearing how evil and manipulative vampires _were_, it was hard to separate that from what she saw now. It colored how she looked at them, and she knew it wasn't necessarily fair. Quinn had allowed her to stay, Charlotte had made sure that _she_ was okay and that she hadn't _hurt_ anyone. Though there was all that freaky _shit_ that seemed to be going on and she didn't even know how to explain it. She had no idea how she had begun to translate all of what was between Sam and Charlotte in her head.

The idea that she had created a bond with _vampires_, and yet the twins seemed to be unaware of it, bothered her. It didn't seem to extend to Sam or Sebastian she couldn't feel them. She wanted to pick up her phone and call her father, he'd have the answers she was looking for. Or at least figure something out because it made no sense for her to feel—_wolves _when it came to the two of them they were _clearly_ vampires. But she _knew_ her wolf had felt it, that her wolf could _sense it_. She just had no explanation for it. Just like why she had no explanation as to why she felt stronger than ever. She had noticed the increased speed and she could track Charlie now when she flashed all over the place, which surprised her they had usually been a blur of motion. Her senses seemed sharper as well Quinn and Charlie had been right, Puck did smell like a wet dog. It was subtle but she could smell the wet fur on him, something that she hadn't noticed before. She knew that the pack bond worked in weird ways, and that they could share information, that they could share different strengths and weaknesses, but the idea that she was tapping into the twin's _powers_, their vampire powers worried her. Would she be craving blood next? Would the sun begin to hurt her? Would vervain hurt her?

The twin's hadn't _said_ anything. They seemed blissfully unaware and she was unsure if she should say something. So she focused on the bond instead trying to ascertain what they were feeling right now. Chuck was only in the next room and the bond seemed to be stronger. Santana closed her eyes and focused, feeling the emotions wash over her. Happiness, relief, there was sadness and loneliness, anger, and _guilt_. Santana immediately pulled away from the youngest Fabray and moved onto Quinn focusing on her emotions. It was distant, and perhaps it would be easier if Quinn were closer. The bond wasn't like her old pack bond. Lust immediately hit Santana, followed by confusion, anger, hurt, sadness, loneliness and guilt. The guilt that Quinn carried seemed to be worse than what Charlie was feeling. It was like a black hole sucking at everything, infecting everything that Quinn did.

Her eyes snapped open and she exhaled slowly shaking off that feeling of guilt. Whatever Quinn had done in her past and despite how much of a smug _dick_ she was half the time the girl carried so much anguish and hurt to the point where it bled through the bond. Santana frowned and got up from her bed and walked into their new shared common room where Chuck was sitting down on the couch just reading. "Hey Chuck—" Santana began and Charlie flicked her eyes towards her. Her nose crinkling ever so slightly at the name. "Thanks for—everything."

Charlotte stared at her for a moment and shrugged, "It was nothing, besides you're going to help me adapt to high school. I think I wish to be popular, Puck was telling me about these dances that sound very similar to balls and I wish to attend one."

Santana smirked, she did know something about being one of the most popular girls in school. She still ruled McKinley, she was still the head bitch in charge. "Don't worry I've got your back then," Charlie smiled at this and crossed her legs going back to her reading. Santana inched towards the vampire for a moment before taking a seat on the couch close to her. "So—_Charlie_, what's the deal between you and Quinn?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sebastian's actions have consequences as the news of what happens reaches Sue's ears and she makes a decision. Charlotte has her first day of school where Quinn is not pleased to have her twin suddenly in her space. Rachel starts do a bit of research with Santana and Brittany. Santana's mom shows up. <strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Yes I really need a beta, or a team of betas at the rate I write. I want to get these chapters to you as quickly as possible but I don't want to overwhelm someone, so if anyone has the skills to help me with that it would be ****_awesome_****. Because basically it is finish writing, read it over, change a few things, post, read it over again as I'm working on the next chapter notice some glaring errors after not looking at it for a few hours, take the time to change and update the fic. I generally read it a few times after I post it when I take a break from writing this story.**

* * *

><p>It had been a pointless act of violence, at least with the last massacre she could see the reason why. She understood <em>why<em> it had happened. This she didn't understand the why. They had been _human_, they weren't part of the war that had raged on for centuries. The only exposure that they had to vampires had probably been through the movies. Pointless acts of violence happened throughout the world. Humans _fought_ in wars, terrorist attacks happened where children would blow themselves up to _make a stupid political statement_. This wasn't something that she should involve herself with, she had learned that she couldn't _save_ everyone.

Sue placed the newspaper down the police were calling it a hate crime, and they were _baffled_. An underground gay club, that seemed to be serving alcohol to minors. She looked at the names of the people who had been identified so far. The police would never find out who did this pointless sense of violence.

She wondered if she was merely becoming too jaded, looking for excuses to simply not do her job. She already knew who the culprit was and it certainly wasn't the two vampire who attended McKinley, or the twin who had taken Santana in. She knew _everything_ that went on. The only vampire who she had lost track of was the _boy_. Sebastian. Her phone rang and Sue's eyes flicked to the caller ID and she chose to ignore it. She wasn't going to deal with Shelby Cochran's _gloating_, this wasn't something to gloat about. She read the name of the dead carefully some of them had been underage, some of them had gone to schools. They had looked for a safe place to meet people like them and perhaps meet someone. It was all very _human_, but there had been several amber alerts, and as parents couldn't find their children. Some of them hadn't even been out to their families yet. She was sure there was still people missing, Dave Karofsky's parents had contacted the school to find out if anyone had seen him. The panic was in the air.

The phone rang again and Sue looked at it. It was Shelby's number once again and she picked up the phone and then dropped it, hanging up on her. She was getting far too old for this. Killing an _original _vampire, one of the originals would immediately put her on the radar of the rest of the family. They'd come after her but _someone_ needed to avenge the humans lives lost and she was sure that if she didn't stop him now there'd be more deaths. Not to mention Sebastian was making far too much noise, Lima might become a beacon to every other supernatural creature and draw them into her town. She'd be swamped with work and then who was going to coach those girls to a national championship. She had already started looking for a replace someone who she could train to take over her job.

It was a thought for another time though, she looked at the name on the folder that she'd been looking at. He would make a perfect _hunter_. But she'd need to deal with Sebastian Fabray first. Too many people were injured, to many people had been _hurt_ and Sebastian was making far too much noise, the only _right thing to do_, would be to end his existence. If the Fabray's came for her then she'd have to be ready to defend herself. It was just as simple as that.

* * *

><p>Rachel smiled at Quinn and waved her over as she put her things in her locker getting ready for her first class. "My dad likes you, he appreciated your honesty and candor last night Quinn. They made a decision that <em>any<em> vampire that I wish to invite to my house must be screened by them—and well you and Sam. I think he took it reasonably well. I told you that they wouldn't _hate you_. Especially after I told them about _how_ you saved my life. Oh and Daddy wants one of your paintings—he absolutely _adored _them yesterday, he wanted to buy most of them but dad put a stop to that. He really thinks you should put them up in a gallery for people to see."

"Your parents like me?" Quinn said crinkling her nose in surprise.

Rachel flushed, "Well, compared to Finn—" Rachel muttered. "According to my dad, he set the bar so incredibly low that really the only thing that they aren't exactly thrilled with is the vampire thing. It's what they're concerned about. You didn't do a good job of telling them that they had nothing to be concerned about." Rachel added the last part, truthfully she was wondering if Quinn had been trying to have her parents lock her in the basement. She was being dramatic and she knew it but she really didn't put it past her father to try and keep her safe.

Quinn shrugged, "I told you that I wasn't going to lie to your parents for you Rachel, they _needed_ to know the danger to some extent if they were going to try and be _parents_ and protect you. They live in that house as well and they need to be safe, because them not knowing could inadvertently put _you_ in danger."

Rachel scowled a bit she wasn't really a helpless human anymore Brittany said she had quite a bit of magical ability and that she'd be a powerful witch one day with the right training. "My fathers also want to know what the plan is to teach me how to defend myself and control my magic. I told them about Brittany teaching me and they were wondering if they should put me in some sort of self-defense course."

Quinn paused weighing her options, "I'm going to teach you how to defend yourself against vampires, how to protect yourself against—_me _and the rest of my family. If you can disable Charlotte's speed, stop my strength and manage to defend yourself against Sam, who will teach you how to fight as will I, then you will be able to stop whatever threat you may face in the future." It wasn't something that Rachel would be able to learn anywhere else but if Rachel could learn to contain them, then there wouldn't be any supernatural threat that would be able to harm her unless she was caught off guard. Though it also gave her some power over her family it was a double edged sword. But if Rachel was going to insist on spending time around them she was bound to run into danger.

Rachel smiled at this, "I'll tell them that—my dad really does like you and they do want to meet the rest of your family." Rachel was quiet for a moment wondering if she should take an attempt to finally ask Quinn out on a date but nothing had indicated that Quinn would even consider it. "Quinn, while I understand that Lima isn't the mainstay of modern art, or any art for that matter. Not to mention that you seem that you've appreciated the art through the years but there Breadstix which hosts an open mic night and karaoke night every Tuesday night, and it's quite a bit of fun, Santana, Brittany an I go at least once a month and—"

Quinn flicked her eyes to Rachel it sounded suspiciously like Rachel was trying to ask her out on a date, she didn't date. She didn't _see people_, outside of the bedroom. She generally found that outside the bedroom they annoyed her far more often than not and she wanted no part of it. But Rachel had this disappointed look she'd get. "Sure I can go with you, Brittany and Santana."

Rachel's smile wavered for a moment and Quinn looked away, a part of her suspected that Quinn was letting her down gently. But that didn't change her mind about her next course of action, "Well I'll let them know that you'll be joining us—what's going on there?" Rachel asked as she noticed the huge crowd gathered around, made up of mostly boys.

Quinn blinked as the crowd parted for a bit and she saw the flash of blonde and she could feel the muscle in her jaw twitch as she saw her sister flirting with some idiotic boy.

"Is that your sister? She goes to McKinley now? Do you think she'd be interested in glee club?" Rachel asked excitedly turning to look at Quinn who was gone shoving people aside roughly as she stormed up to her baby sister and latched onto her arm.

"Excuse _us_," Quinn said with a frown as she pulled Charlie away from the crowd.

* * *

><p>It wasn't every day that Sam got what he wanted, Charlotte was now going to McKinley, and Quinn had found someone that she cared for. It didn't matter if Rachel was a witch, Quinn had shown tremendous growth over the past month and a half, then she had in a millennia. Sebastian—well he hadn't seen Sebastian in days but he assumed that he was currently in bed with Blaine, their fights had never lasted long to begin with. Everything was going right, and he would finally be able to go to the wolves and the witches with a peace treaty by the end of the week. He was going to table figuring out what to do about the twin's cursed status, and how Santana had seemingly managed to get past both their defenses. Quinn actually called Santana by her real name when they were alone, instead of Fido or some other stereotypical dog name. She even texted the werewolf. There was something going on there and he wasn't quite sure he knew how to handle it.<p>

But, baby steps. No one was being killed, wars weren't _erupting_, there weren't any fights breaking out. They were a normal happy family, a bit divided but given the fact that they'd been around for a thousand years and they had a thousand years' worth of baggage to sort out, Sam could live with his family being a bit divided for now. The wolves had been quiet and he had expected some retaliation but there had been none. The witches had been quiet and that thought worried him for a moment, but Brittany had assured him that the coven wasn't exactly thrilled with how easily they had lost. Absolutely, nothing could go wrong. There would be a ceasefire and they could negotiate a peace treaty on neutral ground. The witches would send their representatives, the wolves would send theirs and he would handle all the negotiations, though he suspected that Quinn might show some mild interest if only to make sure he didn't make any unilateral decisions that would affect them. She'd already made it clear that she wasn't going to be drinking from the blood bags unless she absolutely had to.

Kurt Hummel entered the library with Mercedes hot on his heels, a newspaper in his hands as he slammed the paper down on the table in front of Sam who flicked his eyes at him. "Did _he_ do this?" Kurt demanded loudly and everyone in the library turned to look at him. The librarian shushing him. "It has his _hands_ all over it." Kurt said dropping his voice.

Mercedes shot an apologetic look at Sam who raised an eyebrow when he looked at her. "He insisted on finding you and he's been going on about this all morning when the paper was delivered. Finn said it had to be—you guys. I told him you didn't seem like the type to do it. It could have been some crazed humans or another—well vampire."

"I was having dinner with Rachel's parents last night, and informing them on how to protect themselves from our kind. Something I suppose we should make clear for _everyone_ in the glee club actually. I'll set it up with Rachel. Charlotte was with Santana and Puck doing her best to leave us penniless I imagine, she was shopping. Sebastian was probably with Blaine—" Sam said picking up the newspaper and reading the headline his words trailing off as he missed the face that Kurt made at his words. Mercedes took a step back when they saw Sam's eyes begin to shift, turning black only for a second before Sam put the paper down and smiled at them. "May I take this paper?" He asked Kurt.

Kurt nodded, he knew that Sebastian was bad news and from the grim look that appeared on Sam's face it looked like Sebastian was going to be contained which meant that he'd be able to start things with Blaine again.

Mercedes immediately touched Sam's arm because for a split second he looked defeated, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, despite being a fool to think that for right now we could actually have _peace_. That people would simply stop attacking us for no reason other than we exist. This is why they fear us and they have the _right_ to fear us." Sam said getting up. Death and destruction had followed them. "Perhaps you have a point Mercedes and we are nothing more than demons. I need to go find my sisters and then we must go find Sebastian and bring him home."

"You aren't going to let him out are you? After this?" Kurt pressed.

"No, Sebastian will be asleep for a long time after this. It doesn't matter if we need a magical expert, he _needs_ to go back to sleep." Sam noticed the relief on Kurt's face and he was going to need to do something about that later. "Kurt if you have any plans of becoming a vampire I assure you that Blaine doesn't have the requisite skills to protect you if we ever choose to wake him up. It is best that you _move on_, from Blaine and let him be because I'm assuming that your meddling is what caused Sebastian's latest tantrum. I've got to go find my sisters and inform them that Sebastian needs to be contained."

* * *

><p>Quinn kept a firm grip on her twin's arm and pulled her into the girl's locker room, turning to the girls who were already there. "<em>Get out<em>, _and stay out_." She hissed at the group and immediately they scattered leaving the room. Quinn waited until the door was closed before she threw Charlotte across the room, she watched as her twin stumbled for a moment before catching herself and standing up. "What the _hell_ are you doing here?"

"Sam didn't tell you?"

"Our brother would most certainly mention that you planned to ruin my day. Is this another one of your petty attempts to get back at me?"

"Oh spare me Quinn, not everything I do has something to do with you." Charlotte sniped at her twin. "Sam gave me his car on the condition that I come to school and think about what I've done. Something about how I should go back to kissing your ass."

"You _betrayed me_." Quinn snapped at her. "You _deserved it_. Is that why you're here? So you can meet some other asshole who shows you the first bit of positive attention and you. You immediately hand over your heart and spread—" Charlotte was in front of her and the sting of her sister's slap warmed Quinn's face as her neck snapped to the side.

"Don't you fucking dare demean how I feel, or imply that I have something to be ashamed about because I'm just as sexually active as you are. I know what you and Sebastian think, that I'm the fool who falls in love and looks for happiness—or is simply in love with the idea of being _in love_. I have let you _get rid _of the people I have loved for the centuries because I have _loved you _far more. I _forgave you_, because you were my _sister _and I loved you. But Jesse _loved me_ and wanted to spend eternity with me and he was—"

Quinn scoffed at this, not believing how _foolish_ her sister was. "I offered Jesse a choice, choose you and remain _human for the rest of eternity_ or choose eternal life without you. He chose the latter, he chose to become a vampire. He _didn't_ love you, in fact he wanted eternity without you because even the thought of spending seventy-five years next to you sounded like _torture_. Looking back he was _right_. So I killed him." Quinn snapped at her sister. "I did you a _favor_ and you betrayed me—"

"Is that how you see it? That killing Jesse was a _favor_ that you were doing for me?" Charlotte whispered, "So I get my heart broken every now and again, and sometimes they aren't the best people and they have their flaws but that's not your decision to make _for me_. It's not."

"He wasn't _good enough_ for you," Quinn snapped at her twin.

"I wanted a _family_, I wanted to have _kids_, I wanted a _normal life_ Quinn and I can't have that anymore. That was _robbed_ from me. Love is the last thing that I have going for me, it's the only thing that's on that list I can still have_._" Charlotte's voice was quiet for a moment, "Our parents robbed that from _all of us. _And now you're doing it, stealing my happiness. Under the guise that you wish for me to be happy when in reality you just want me to be as miserable as you are." Charlotte snapped at her twin. "No one is good enough for me and no one can meet _your impossible _standards."

"Jesse St. Jackass was a controlling asshole, who was making you starve yourself—so no he would never meet my _standards_. I ignored your courtship with him because quite frankly I thought you weren't an idiot, clearly I was wrong. He was a _dick_. He didn't deserve to join _our family_."

Charlotte frowned at this, "That still didn't give you the _right to interfere_." Quinn rolled her eyes at this and turned to walk away from her. "Shall I judge Rachel by your standards," Quinn froze at the implied threat. "She does smell good, how about I just drain her dry. She isn't good enough for you Quinn."

Quinn's fury bubbled over as she flashed in front of her twin and snarled at her, showing her true face as she grabbed Charlie by the neck, her fangs bared as she glared at her younger sister who met her own anger with her own anger. Her own _true_ face showing at Quinn's violent outburst. "I'll tell you what I told Sebastian, if you _harm her_ I will put you in that box with that new dagger and I will _bury you in cement and I will forget about_. You will spend eternity in _agony_."

Charlotte's lips turned into a frown. She was curious about Rachel, but her threat had been done to make a point. Quinn's response bothered her. "You would turn against your _own family _for this_ girl_?" She asked her anger slipping out.

"What _family_? You've betrayed me and you _left_ _me_. Sebastian is probably out searching for a way to _hurt me_. Sam's moral speeches are nearly as bad as Frannie's at the very least he doesn't hate _what_ we are. Rachel happens to be the one person who doesn't piss me off to the point where I want to snap her neck." Quinn let her sister drop to the ground and once again turned her back to her sister. Charlotte struck the moment that Quinn's back was turned grabbing her and biting her neck deeply tearing at the skin and making it hurt as she moved to tear out Quinn's throat with her fangs. Quinn immediately responded by throwing her twin off her sending her crashing into the lockers. "You _bit me_?" She asked incredulously her hand snapping her to her neck as the wound began to heal immediately.

Quinn attacked her twin immediately as Charlotte spat out her blood as she picked herself up trying to snap Charlotte's neck but her twin flashed out of the way letting her crash into the lockers. Charlotte reached to grab Quinn by the neck when Quinn slammed her forehead into her twin's face breaking Charlotte's nose, as her twin stumbled back. Quinn moved once again to finish the fight when the door to the girl's locker room opened and their brother flashed inside.

"Have you two _lost your mind_? Fighting at school?" Sam hissed at them and immediately he was rewarded with both of his sister's turning on him immediately.

"Sam this is the _ladies _locker room. What _are you doing in here_?" Charlotte hissed even though she was clutching her nose.

"Being a pervert," Quinn answered childishly as Sam turned to her. "I thought you were better than this brother. We _were_ having a _conversation_ and settling our differences is that not something that you claimed to want?"

Sam resisted the urge to smack his head against one of the lockers, he never understood how they always seemed to table things and get on the same wavelength it was probably another werewolf thing. "You two don't have time to be attempting to kill each other. We've got another problem when was the last time either of you saw our _brother_?"

"I don't know, I don't live with you," Charlotte said with a shrug.

Quinn responded with a shrug of her own, "Why? What's he done now?"

Sam held up a newspaper that Mercedes had given him and pointed at the headline. "That. He's gone and done _that_. We need to find him and he needs to go back to sleep. He's gone too far and made far too much noise."

"Are we sure it's Bastian?" Charlotte asked and Sam turned to her and she shrugged. "It's not like we're the only vampires in existence."

Quinn raised a brow and took the paper looked at it, "Have you called Blaine?"

"I have, he hasn't seen him either. They had a fight. As much as you want to believe that Sebastian has a heart and give him the benefit of the doubt Charlotte even you must agree if this _is him_. Then he needs to go to sleep." Sam said staring at Charlotte.

Quinn pinched the bridge of her nose, "If Blaine doesn't know where Sebastian is and they had a fight then this is his tantrum. I told you that we should have killed Blaine ages ago."

"Yes because killing people with whom your siblings are in love with has worked out _smashingly_ for you in the past," Charlotte snipped and Quinn turned to glare at her. "We need to find him and then we need to _talk to him_. Not you Sam, he thinks you hate him. I mean you _do_, but if he knew what you did then he probably hates you." Charlotte spoke up.

"I do not have time to deal with Sebastian's moods or his boredom. He constantly conspires against this family, he constantly pulls stunts like this. He doesn't care about the consequences or how difficult he makes things for us." Sam said crossing his arm over his chest. "Sebastian is _twisted_."

Charlotte frowned, "Bastian—"

"Do not defend him Charlotte, look at what he's done. It's like a beacon for our _father_ to come find us," Sam interrupted.

Quinn stared at the paper for a moment before shredding it her eyes black. Sam was right. "Sebastian goes back inside his box."

The two of them looked at Charlotte who looked at the paper before sighing and giving one nod as she rubbed her arm.

For the first time the family was united in knowing exactly how to handle the situation.

* * *

><p>"So what's like living with Charlie?" Rachel asked studying her best friend. She had been caught off guard when Santana had basically told her she'd be rooming with a vampire. She thought it was against the rules and she was a bit hurt that Santana was choosing someone she barely knew over her.<p>

"Chuck took forever in the bathroom this morning and she fucking used up all the hot water. I know she did it on purpose to get on my nerves, fucking _devious_ vampire _bullshit_. I mean apart from the fact that she completely uses me as her personal chauffeur, has a shopping addiction and is quite possibly the most spoiled brat on the planet, she isn't _actually_ this blood sucking monster. Though I do have this urge to set her clothes on fire and her shoes, at the very least chew them up the next time I'm in my wolf form. I would if I wasn't afraid that she'd make me spend another day at the mall with her, while she buys an entire store and tries everything on and makes me carry all the bags if Puck can't do it."

Rachel listened to Santana complain for a moment before realizing that despite what Santana was saying she had a small smile on her face. Santana _enjoyed_ getting under Charlie's skin, "It was nice of her to buy you all those things though, and get you a car. See I told you that they weren't _evil_, and we gave them a chance and I haven't regretted it once. Which is why I've decided that I'm going to give my virginity to Quinn." Rachel said with a smile on her face.

"Hot! I bet Quinn's going to be really good at scissoring that's—"

Santana immediately covered Brittany's mouth stopping her from finishing that sentence as she looked at Rachel. "Look I know that twilight sparkle makes you all—hot and bothered. I mean, I heard what she said and I agree with Britt's on this, she is probably going to be the best lay that you'll ever have—but what happened to waiting until you're twenty-five and in a stable relationship? Not to mention I'm pretty sure you'll cause an earthquake or the house to collapse on you if you're not careful."

"I was thinking about what Quinn said while she was—showing me _passion_. I've thought about it a lot—" Rachel began, what was it about Quinn that made her lose her _extensive_ vocabulary with just a look and that smile.

"_Wanky_."

Rachel flushed at Santana's crudeness and implication, it hadn't been just like that, well perhaps in the shower a few times, and she certainly had imagined—Rachel stopped that train of thought immediately, "What I came to realize is that I have not been the most open to new experiences and that if I'm going to do _magic_, or act, or sing with that amount of passion then, I'm going to need to have sex. Quinn has shown interest—and well she's the only person who has shown interest outside of Finn and after what he did if my dad even suspected that he was on the list he'd lock me up and throw away the key and then go to jail for murder because I know that he'd kill Finn."

Santana and Brittany looked at each other and then at Rachel, "So you're going to do this for _practical _reasons?" Santana asked cautiously.

"Well yes, it's going to be purely—well no I want to sleep with her and Quinn has shown little interest in actually dating and I know exactly what she's looking for. I also believe that once I scratch that itch, I'll finally be able to have a conversation with her without sounding like a babbling idiot. I believe the correct term is friends with benefits."

"You want to start a friends with benefits relationship with _Quinn_? Which means that _there _won't be any feelings involved," Santana said slowly resisting the urge to smack Rachel upside the head, this sounded like one of Rachel's poorly thought out plans, where she hoped everything would come together.

"Sex is better with the feelings Rachel," Brittany said with a nod.

"I understand that but I've looked at all of Quinn's interactions with me and she has made no mention of how she would like to date me. Sex and blood seem to be their things and I'm _okay with that_. She is probably used to having women throw themselves at her and as Brittany has stated she's probably extremely talented in the bedroom department," Rachel said confidently. "I'm sure that Quinn has the decency to not treat me as another notch on her bed post."

"You do realize that most people can't handle _friends_ with benefits relationships, so unless you plan to hit it and quit it after one time I suggest that you find someone else that will help you swipe your v-card. Fuck Puck will do it and I hear he's semi-decent in bed."

"I don't find Noah appealing sexually. I have a hard time separating from the man I know now and the child who used to shove glue into his mouth," Rachel pointed out and Santana snorted at this. "I trust Noah—but he doesn't aspire the same _feelings_ that Quinn does—" Rachel began crossing her arms across her chest.

"If you have feelings for her now, sleeping with her isn't going to make it easier," Brittany said gently.

Rachel flushed and decided to ignore the advice and quickly dumped a bunch of books onto the ground, "I've decided to do research to know what to expect. Quinn said she enjoyed reading vampire erotica." Rachel picked up one of the books and handed it to Santana who looked like she was about to die laughing. "I thought that it might be important to see what it was like, I mean I saw a few videos—but that was basically porn. There was hardly anything instructional about it, I don't know if I should make my neck more appealing to her. I don't know if she's going to drink from me, she already has but that was once and it was an emergency."

Santana who had been listening to Rachel paused at those words for a moment and looked at her. "What do you mean she _drank from you_?"

"Quinn got _stabbed_ by my mother. After Charlotte took the blade from her chest—her hand was in Quinn's chest and she just pulled it out. She needed blood and they didn't have any bags necessary and as the only human in the room—I offered myself to Quinn. She said no at first but she—drank from my wrist." Rachel explained. "It _hurt_ at first but after the pain disappeared it actually just felt a bit weird. Then she—well she licked it and she shot me this look and I just—"

"Ruined your underwear?" Brittany asked in a helpful tone.

Rachel flushed and nodded, "I was a bit light-headed though but I was _fine_. It was embarrassing because her family was in the room, and I know she said it was intimate act to share blood—but she hasn't well fed from me again. I understand that the last time was a bit of an emergency, but if she does—feed from me I do want to be prepared, it won't do if I pass out halfway through the act. So I bought all these erotica books that featured a vampire and well a human and I suspect that some of it has to be closer to truth then anything. Maybe a vampire actually writes these books, they might offer some realism. I also wish to know how to _turn them on_. To turn the tables on Quinn so to speak. Perhaps an erogenous zone? I also purchased some books about vampires having sex with other vampires—and for Santana vampires having sex with werewolves. Simply to see how accurate their portrayal of it was." Santana gave her a blank look and Rachel smiled at her, "As the only werewolf in the room I thought that it would be best if you could sort of let us know if it was all—well bullshit."

"I want to have sex with a vampire," Brittany pouted. "Everyone else gets to!"

Santana rolled her eyes, from what she had gathered, and from the fact that Charlie seemed to exclusively drink from men and how she and Sebastian talked when they were around each other, Charlie was _straight_. "I'm not sleeping with Chuck." That and she had no idea what it would do to the bond that she had formed with the vampire.

Rachel nodded as she handed out highlighters, "If you find some information that might be hidden in the books highlight them and then put the sticky note in it so I can look at it later. I was thinking about asking Blaine for help and inviting him over. But with Kurt upset about his break-up and my parents insisting that they meet all of my vampire friends before I invite them into the house in an attempt to screen them, I thought it best to get his opinion last."

Brittany nodded, "And you can get your magic under control—we've got to do practice exercises outside to teach you control. My mom really is a good teacher Rachel, and she really likes you. She'll be able to explain things better than me and tell you about potions and other types of magic, and what _not to do_. Plus she's friends with your mom—sort of. She can supervise visits with your mom."

"Quinn said that I should only get lessons from you. You haven't attacked them yet and I _trust you_. I don't know if I want to meet my _mother_, my fathers are against it. They think she is insane, and I did see her _stab Quinn_, so I have to agree with their assessment," Rachel said biting her lip as she watched as Santana picked up one of the vampire books she had gotten and flip through it casually.

Brittany made a face, there was only so much that they could teach Rachel and she knew her friend wouldn't be satisfied until she felt properly educated. She wouldn't be allowed to let Rachel use her family's grimoire for instance and that had spells and potion recipes that her family had thought of through the years. She understood the concern that Quinn and everyone had about letting Shelby have access to Rachel. Even she had reservations. But even she had seen the power that Rachel had and if they didn't find a way to curb it then they'd have a real problem on their hands. "I'll talk to Quinn about it."

Santana let them talk about magic for a bit, she had nothing to offer the conversation, as she debated telling them about her new bond. The only person who knew about it was Puck, and Brittany who seemed to know a lot about most things might have an idea about what was going on. Rachel had made this big discussion about hiding things from each other that they were supposed to be friends. But they wouldn't understand pack magic wasn't _like_ regular magic. She sighs inwardly but this time there isn't any _alpha _telling her what to do. So the decision is completely hers, "So," she begins as she flicks through the erotica that is horribly cheesy and the sex rather vanilla. She feels Brittany and Rachel turn to her. "The night of the full moon—" The doorbell rings interrupting her causing her to let out a frustrated sigh as she watches Rachel get up to go check on who it is.

"Santana—it's your _mom_," Rachel says as she looks at Maribel Lopez who is looking worried and for once Rachel isn't completely sure what to do. From what she gathered Santana was furious with her father, but at the same time her mother _hadn't_ said anything in her defense. "Hi Mrs. Lopez," Rachel greets but she doesn't move out of the way to let Maribel pass.

"Rachel—it's good to see you again. It seems like forever since we've seen you over at our house," Maribel comments absentmindedly, as she sees her daughter for the first time in days, and lets out a sigh of relief. "Santana—there were rumors that you were _living_ with the vampires."

Santana frowns but touches Rachel's arm. "It's okay, I got this."

"If you're sure because as you know I am witch—" Rachel said looking at Maribel suspiciously.

"You're a witch who causes things to _explode_. She's my _mom_ Rachel, I don't want her to explode," Santana said with an amused smile at Rachel's protectiveness. Apparently she was going to be protected even though it was her job to protect her friend it baffled her to some degree but that was Rachel.

"Well I'll be down the hall, if you need something to explode or Brittany to not—explode things we'll be down the hall," Rachel said shooting Maribel one more look they'd be eavesdropping, maybe Brittany had a spell that they could use.

"It's good that you're staying with Rachel—" Maribel said but her daughter smells like _vampire_ and it's disconcerting, the smell lingers on her clinging to her, marking her. Not to mention there is something _off_ about her. Something different, like she's not quite her daughter anymore and it's not just the smell.

"I'm no longer part of the pack. Which means that I don't have a lot of places to go and the only people who offered me a place to stay was a vampire and Rachel and I wasn't going to put Rachel in danger. So I chose to bunk with the vampire who has shown me more kindness—even if she uses all the hot water in the morning, than my own pack did. They _turned on me_ the moment they found that I liked girls."

Maribel sighed, "You knew that was a real possibility we all did—"

"I expected him to protect me like he said he would. It was his _job_ as my alpha and my _father_ to protect me and he didn't he just punished me. I can't be in a pack with _Finn_, he's going to get everyone killed and he can barely control himself. He's a danger to the pack," Santana snapped at her mother.

"You _left_ mija, you're the one that abandoned us. Your father needed _time_, to get things in order. The vampires _killed_ one of our own, and they injured many more—what they did to Finn—"

"He was _hurting_ Rachel so Quinn threw him off a roof. He's lucky I didn't tear his throat out right then but seeing as I don't think he'd play fair I let the vampire handle him," Santana said immediately. "He _deserved worse_. The only reason he's not fucking dead is because Quinn listened to Rachel and chose not to kill him. Though if he comes near her again or corners her I don't think she'd let it slide. I _wouldn't _let it slide, and neither should dad. Rachel doesn't want to be a werewolf if he makes her one he'd be breaking pack law, it doesn't matter what his position is. It's instant death."

Maribel frowned that's not what she had heard it wasn't the story that Finn had told her husband, it had been an unprovoked attack according to him. Finn had been attempting to protect Rachel. The idea that her daughter was staying with a vampire bothered her to no end. "You need to come home Santana. It's been long enough and your father is _sorry_ and he needs time to fix it, but it will be fixed. Your father is having trouble keeping the pack from attacking you—they see you as a traitor. If you are living with this vampire—they are _afraid_ that the vampires are going to attack us when we're vulnerable."

"I'm not going back, not as long Finn is the fucking second," Santana snapped at her mother. "Not as long as papi continues to think more about his position then about me. I get it I came second behind the pack—that he has other responsibilities to take care of everyone. I respected that and I rose up through the ranks so I could have my _papi_, so he'd have more time for me. But the moment a freaking fat ass redneck who can barely hunt and probably has sex with his sister, says _something_ he strips me of my position instead of just telling them to go fuck themselves. He _let_ Finn betray me and he hasn't punished Finn at all. I'm _not_ going back."

Maribel switched tactics she wanted her daughter safe, and her husband was attempting to secure his position and change the rules. They couldn't let the vampires do the work for them, a civil war or any splintering of the pack would cause more deaths. The situation was not as cut and dry as Santana would believe, the politics of it all complicated everything. "Wolves are not meant to run alone Santana, the full moon must have been _difficult for you_. He searched for you, we both did but—you weren't around. You're a lone wolf in your father's territory and he's letting you stay here even though it _hurts_ his position, he's making an exception for _you_ his daughter. You _know_ the law when it comes to lone wolves, you know what must be done. I understand you're upset but right now the only person you are hurting is yourself." Maribel sighed reaching to touch Santana's face, attempting to use her pack bond as a way to entice her daughter back but Santana immediately dodged her mother's touch.

"I'm _not_ coming back. I'm going to live with Chuck who went out and bought me shit and made sure that I have a place to call home. She doesn't give a shit if I sleep with women, she's fucking insufferable half the time but she actually gives a _shit_ about me. At least I think she does, fucking vampire get off on being all mysterious. But _she_ let me into her home _even_ _knowing_ that I was trying to gather information on her and use it against her family. She won't even feed in the house because she knows it makes me uncomfortable."

"And the cost for her kindness?" Maribel demanded, she knew the score nothing in their world was _free_. "What did she ask you for it? The names and addresses of our pack?"

"I'm not a _traitor_, I may not be a member of the pack but that doesn't mean I want to see it wiped out. You know what she asked for? She asked me to stop calling her Chuck, I ignored her. She told me to stay away from her shoe closet, I'm going to ignore that as well, and she makes me drive her to the mall because she can't drive a fucking car. It's the least I can do but that doesn't mean I'm not going to bitch about it. That's what she asked for and as you can see I haven't made any compromises to who _I am_. I haven't forgotten anything you taught me." Santana let out a breath and looked at her mother. "Chuck doesn't give a fuck about the wolves she cares that there is going to be a shoe sale this weekend that's where her priorities are." Santana snapped at her mother before exhaling, "After you attacked them they let me into their house after making sure that I would be secure for the night so that I couldn't accidentally hurt anyone. They aren't _evil_, and if you stop being scared shitless of the vampires and talked to them you'd know that." The protectiveness over members of her pack came instinctively and she wasn't even sure if it was the weird pack bond or if it was simply her being tired of the usual spiel about how vampires were evil.

Maribel frowned, this was not what they had taught her. They had stressed how dangerous vampires were and yet here was Santana defending them. Vampires had nearly wiped out all werewolves on the planet, they were endangered. They had been hunted down like _dogs_ throughout the centuries and now there were so few packs left. She touched her daughter's arm immediately trying to calm her down, this time her daughter let her touch her and she immediately tried to remind her of the bond that they had _once_ shared. Immediately she drew her hand back and her eyes widened as she looked at her daughter, it wasn't _right_, she wasn't right. It felt like she had already bonded to someone else and Maribel stumbled back. "What did you _do_?"

Santana shrugged because truthfully she still had no fucking clue what was going on with the pack bond with Quinn and Charlotte. "I'm not _alone_ not anymore. I think you need to tell them that I'm not a _lone wolf_ not by a long shot and I don't think they're going to let you hurt me. If only because Chuck needs her personal chauffeur and Quinn needs to keep being a dick to me. They're my _friends_, and if you're going to attack me because I chose to leave an unfair bullshit system which allows a fucking _snitch_ to take a position that I _earned. _Then _fine_, I'm going to _side_ with them. But I'm going to beg them each and every time to _not kill you_. To not kill anyone in that pack. " With that Santana chose to walk back into the house, slamming the door closed and looking up at Rachel and Brittany who had clearly been listening to the conversation.

Rachel immediately wrapped her arms around Santana as did Brittany giving her a group hug as Santana crumpled for a moment, even if the twins weren't aware of their new bond, she still wasn't alone. She had Brittany and Rachel. They stayed like that for a moment before Rachel broke away and smiled at Santana, "I'm proud of you. It must be very difficult to have turned your back on them."

Santana shrugged she wasn't going to cry over this shit, "Let's go back and read some fucking vampire erotica together so I can laugh my fucking ass off at how cheesy it is."

Rachel nodded allowing Santana to guide the subject back to something she was comfortable with, "Quinn mentioned handcuffs one time—though I wasn't sure who would be tied up in this scenario"

"Wanky."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sue finds Sebastian leading to a confrontation between the two of them. Rachel attempts to turn the tables on Quinn. A moment between Charlotte and Santana makes Sam worried and he seeks to interfere in that relationship. As other werewolves at school suddenly make Santana a the time to review it makes me happy<br>**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Well thank you for your reviews, and once again an open call for anyone who wishes to be my beta, just send me a PM on and I can maybe set something up. I actually have no clue how to do this but I'll figure it out. Now I understand some of you are going to be slightly disappointed at how heavy this chapter is in Charlie/Santana, but trust me when I say everything I type, has some importance in it. Everything is connected and will bleed over into other storylines. Just not right away so please be patient. **

* * *

><p>Quinn Fabray didn't need a weather report to sense changes in weather, she could always just sense storms coming. She walked over to the window and pulled her blinds open as she took a look at the sky, frowning slightly. There was a storm coming, and judging from the dark rain clouds it was probably going to be a thunderstorm. She walked over to her desk and pulled open the drawer and pulled out a small wooden carved knight, it had been her one and only foray into sculpting. It was horrible, she still couldn't believe she had made it when she was a child. She had gotten beaten for using their father's hunting knives for this project but it had been worth it. Her phone rang and Quinn didn't even have to look at the number to know who was calling. "Charlotte." Quinn said smoothly answering it.<p>

There was a pause and Quinn could practically hear her sister shifting nervously, "Can you come over, just for tonight—please Quinn?"

Quinn traced the wooden toy and looked at the sky again, "_No_. If you're scared then you can come home like a regular person and we can stop this _stupid_ experiment." Quinn said crossing her arms. "Admit that you need my _help_ and my protection and I'll let you sleep in my bed."

"I'm not—scared, and I don't need your help _or_ your protection." Charlotte huffed annoyed. "I was just—I can't find it and I looked everywhere," it was a whine.

Quinn looked at the wooden knight that she had carved for her sister, "Charlotte—come home." It was meant to come off as a plea but it came off sharper then she had intended. She heard her twin stiffen and Quinn sighed inwardly.

"You know what? I don't know what I was thinking. Forget I asked, I don't even _like you_ right now," Charlotte snipped before hanging up the phone.

Quinn stared at the phone and then at the knight and then sighed as Sam flashed into her room. "One generally knocks before entering," Quinn said to him in an annoyed tone. She resisted the urge to throw her phone at him.

Sam looked at the wooden carving, "Did you steal that from her in hopes of forcing her home? Charlotte has kept that toy for a thousand years. The only other thing we have from that is our mother's grimoire, and our daylight rings." Quinn didn't say anything and Sam exhaled and tried a different approach. "Quinn she called you holding out an olive branch as an apology, you know how she hates being seeing as weak. Only with you. I called and she told me that she wasn't scared and that I was clearly delusional if I thought I was getting anywhere near her bed."

"Charlotte called because we can't get our hands on Sebastian, and I'm the only alternative now that she doesn't have this stupid thing." Quinn looked at her brother who looked offended that he wasn't on the list of people to crawl into bed with. "Sam it isn't personal you just happened to be a kicker when you were human, and you used to snore. And Sebastian once told her that your mouth is so wide that when you slept you would accidentally swallow her when she was five." Quinn's lips twitched upwards at the memory.

Sam rolled his eyes, "_Sebastian_," he hissed under his breath. He watched as Quinn slipped on a hoodie, "Where are you going?"

"To deliver the stupid toy, before she starts to cry in front of Santana. Charlotte is going to make vampires look bad, and then Santana will attempt to get on my case about it," Quinn snapped at him. "God she's such a cry baby. I'll be back soon." Quinn hissed as she pulled on her hood and flashes out of the room leaving Sam alone.

* * *

><p>Santana Lopez frowned as she put down her math homework, and looked at the vampire who was currently pacing and looking out the window nervously. She tapped her pen against the table slowly, she didn't need their new bond to tell her that Charlotte was freaked out about the upcoming storm, she opened her mouth to say something. Teasing her didn't seem like the wisest idea but her phone went off and Santana picked up to look at the text from Quinn. "Hey Chuck? I'll be right back. Need to stretch my fucking legs."<p>

"Whatever," Charlotte said dismissively looking out the window, the rain had already started and she stared at the sky suspiciously. It was the sound that bothered her, it was loud. She could deal with the flashes of light, but the sound bothered her. It had always been too loud when she was a child. Loud and scary and she had Quinn but Quinn was being well Quinn, which meant difficult.

Santana didn't say anything instead slipping out of the apartment, it didn't seem like Chuck was going to give her much and she walked down the two flights of stairs to the lobby where Quinn was waiting patiently a slightly annoyed look on her face. Santana opened the security door, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Quinn frowned at Santana before looking past her to the elevator and pausing _debating_ whether she should actually just go see her twin, but she wasn't in the mood to deal with Charlotte as a whole and for some strange reason she _trusted_ the wolf. Santana felt familiar and—safe. She supposed it had something to do with the fact that Santana had shown that she had some modicum of _honor_. Even if she was loud and obnoxious and crass—and a bitch. Quinn pulled the wooden toy from her pocket. "Charlotte will deny it, but she's terrified of the sound of thunder. So give her this, tell her you found it or something."

Santana stared at the wooden thing in Quinn's hand and studied Quinn who was trying to look disinterested, "_Or_—because you two are _idiots _who need to work things out, you give it to her yourself," Santana said crossing her arms over her chest. "I heard your fight in the locker room."

Quinn raises a brow at Santana, she isn't going to rehash the argument with Santana she's not in the mood so she flashes to the werewolf and grabs her wrist placing the toy inside of it. "That is her most precious possession Santana, don't _lose it_." With that Quinn is gone, she's not going to stick around to see Charlotte, and she isn't going to stick around to see what Santana does with it. It's some stupid toy that looks like crap and has weathered the storm of a thousand years. The nostalgia is almost enough for her to stop and go back but she _doesn't_.

Santana looks at the terribly crafted figurine and grumbles as she heads back upstairs muttering under her breath about how vampires are treating her like their personal butler and she opens the door to their apartment where Chuck is currently still pacing. Santana holds up the figurine. "Your twin told me to give this lump of wood."

Charlotte's eyes flick to it and a smile lights up her face as she flashes in front of Santana and takes it from her. "She found _it_—or she stole it from me to begin with," Charlotte grumbled the smile didn't fade however as she takes it gently from Santana.

"It's a lump of wood," Santana points out because really it's the worst sculpture she's ever seen.

"Quinn made it for me when we were kids. I was scared of thunder back then and she got tired of me sneaking into her bedroll with her so she stole our dads hunting knives and carved me this knight to protect me from the monsters," Charlotte traces the wood gently and moves placing it on the coffee table. "She still let me sneak into her bed though."

Santana's quiet for a moment it's really the first time she's heard Chuck not bitching about her twin, and how impossible she is to deal with. "She sounds like a good _sister_," she tries and Charlie looks up at her.

"She was the _best_, we used to go on adventures together and we'd hunt and fish and get into trouble with our mom together." There is a fond smile on Charlotte's face as she looks back at the toy.

Santana takes a seat beside Charlie for a moment, "So what changed? I heard you two going at it in the locker room the other day. Did you really bite her?" Charlie nods in response.

The smile faded for a bit. "I told you our emotions and parts of our personality are heightened, Quinn blames herself for our brother's death. It is _our _fault. Watching the wolves transform was forbidden and _dangerous._ I went along because I wanted to go see but we shouldn't have brought him along everything would have been fine if we had left him at home. But we didn't, and I became the youngest again. She became overprotective of me, they all did. Sam, Sebastian, Quinn. But Quinn was naturally protective over me anyway when we were changed—well that went out of control. She's still Quinn—she's still the best sister in the world and I wouldn't trade her for anyone. I just—I don't need her to be treating me like I can't make my own decisions, and I don't want her protecting me from getting hurt emotionally or physically."

The two of them sit in quiet Charlie looking at the toy and getting lost in the memories and Santana taking a look at the bond again. It's become a bit of a habit lately. Checking the bond, making sure it's still there that all of this isn't in her head. But she can feel Chuck's emotions the nostalgia, the loneliness and the guilt. "You miss her." Santana says pulling back and Charlie shrugs quietly. "She misses you, I mean it was written all over her face that she misses you. It almost made me feel sorry for her. _Almost_. She's still a dick though."

"She isn't _that bad_," Charlotte insists feeling her body tense as the sky finally lights up, she closes her eyes. It's childish, but it's always bothered her. The sound hits and Charlotte looks at the toy trying to remember the story Quinn had made up when she handed it to her.

Santana feels the slight shaking and sighs, a vampire that's afraid of thunder, who would have thought that one of the most powerful people on the planet was afraid of _thunder_. It's so _human_. "Do you want to sleep with me tonight?" The words come out and Charlotte snaps out of it for a moment and turns to look at her as Santana realizes what that just sounded like. "I mean since you're—" Charlotte's eyes narrow and Santana wants to simply bitch out loud about vampires being all cryptic and not just saying what they mean. Santana pauses and looks at Charlie again, "Look Chuck, if you ever tell your sister about this I'll deny it but I don't like the sound of thunder either."

It's a move to let her save face, she can see that the noise doesn't bother Santana in the slightest but she nods. "Okay—but if I wake up with fur in my mouth again—" she trails off as the sky flashes again and she's up and is pulling on Santana's arm. She tenses for a moment as the thunder hits a few seconds later. They go to Santana's room, and she watches as Santana pulls the blanket back a bit and slides in. She waits for permission, a single nod before she slips into the bed with Santana.

It's awkward for a moment, she's on her side of the bed and Chuck's on the other side keeping her distance. The sound of thunder crashes through the air again and she places a hand on the vampire's arm trying to calm her down. Just like Charlie did with her on the night of the full moon and she feels it again the wolf, just one this time and Santana shifts wanting to get closer to it. Her own wolf wanting to comfort it, return the favor of the comfort that Chuck had brought her. Without hesitating Santana wraps an arm around Charlotte who stiffens for a second at their closeness but doesn't object. "Sorry I need to get my cuddle on," Santana said with an indifferent shrug, the bond is still not working as it should she knows that but she hopes that Chuck feels a bit better.

Charlotte doesn't reply for a moment, Santana's body is warm, and she feels her fangs poking out and she bites down hard glad that Santana can't see her face. She really doesn't smell like wet dog. "Santana?"

"Yeah Chuck?"

"Thank-you," she would never admit that she's afraid. Sebastian and Quinn make fun of her enough as it is and she really doesn't need to add Santana to the list of people who make fun of her for this stupid fear.

Santana doesn't say anything in return her mind being preoccupied. This feels far too similar to sleeping near Puck. Not the smell or anything, but the fact that she feels like she's sleeping next to another wolf. It is far too _comfortable_, and Charlie's a freaking vampire. She has no idea why she even senses the wolf. Why it comes and goes. She was going to have to talk to Brittany about it, because she could feel it. She could feel Charlotte's stillness and Quinn's storm of emotions. She needed to know why she sensed a wolf, why she had bonded with two vampires and she needed to know why they couldn't feel her. It was a different type of loneliness, like being in the room and yet no one noticing.

* * *

><p>Tracking down Sebastian hadn't taken her very long she kept her ears open to the pulse of Lima and with Dave Karofsky <em>missing<em>, it hadn't taken her long to put two and two together. All she had needed to do was make the assumption, she had already suspected he was secretly gay with how he had treated Porcelain. A quick call informed her that neither of Dave's parents had come into work that day and no one had seen them. Basic detective work really. A quick assessment of the house informed her that she was probably correct and she knocked on the door. A white oak stake was strapped to her side hidden under her tracksuit she looked harmless really. Well she hoped she did.

The door opened and Dave Karofsky who looked horrible looked at her, "Coach Sylvester what are you doing here?"

"Gorilla boy! You were found, your parents—" she saw the flash of sadness on Dave's face when she said parents and she realized that she had probably made the correct course of action in taking the step to end Sebastian's existence. "Your parents reported you missing and I came to offer my condolences, and see if we can recreate your footsteps are they inside?" Her voice changed become smooth and hard.

Dave looked inside the house for a moment and shook his head, fear evident on his face, "No—they went to the police station to report me found."

A lie, she could tell it. The boy was an awful liar, how he had ever managed to deny his sexuality was beyond her. "I'm sorry," Sue said and Dave looked at her confused as she struck before he could move slamming a regular wooden stake into his heart. He had been one of the people that she had sworn to protect but he was a vampire. Perhaps he could have been rehabilitated, but it had been a few days and he already had this haunted look in his eyes. There would be no salvation for him, in a few days or hours he would figure out how to turn off his emotions and he'd become a remorseless killing machine. He'd give up his humanity, people like him were the most dangerous because they'd still remember what had happened and they'd never want to turn it on again. She watched as Dave's eyes widened and he looked down before he slowly dropped to the ground the veins in his face becoming more pronounced as he died. She'd have to burn the place down later make sure there was no trace of anything left behind.

Sue stepped into the threshold slowly, she didn't have time to deal with the consequences of not knowing the floor plan this had to be quick. This wasn't _any_, vampire and while she'd prefer to lure him into a place where she had the advantage she had to assume that he was smarter than that. A thousand years of life, of them living and vanquishing their enemies. Hopefully he had become _cocky_ and had made a mistake. She spotted him drinking from a body and she swallowed. He had been keeping them alive as _food_.

Sebastian shifted from where he had been feeding from Dave's father and turned to look at the intruder. He got up and wiped his mouth clean, "You're not Dave," he stated simply. "Which means he's probably dead, he was compelled to kill who was at the door." If he was perturbed he had lost his newest toy he didn't show it as he turned back to the Karofsky's, "She killed your boy, which means I didn't have to. He really was a disappointment in bed. Nothing like Blaine. Blaine does all these things with his tongue when he's—" Sebastian turned back to Sue as if finally realizing what she was. "_You're human_."

Sue didn't hesitate she had been caught off guard by his casual indifference to human life, to all life. But she moved immediately throwing a vervain smoke bomb onto the ground, immediately grabbing onto the white oak stake as Sebastian was caught off guard and yelled in pain. She would have one shot at this. Just one before he recovered and she covered the distance as Sebastian stumbled back. She ducked as Sebastian swung wildly and moved to stab him in the chest. But he flashed away in the last second out of the room and into the foyer near the door. She had missed but at least the Karofsky's were safe for now, she had taken him away from his food source. Sue doubled back she wasn't going to let him escape and she saw him gasping for air on the lawn, the burn marks on his skin already healing rapidly. Immediately she went to her waist pulling away another vervain laced smoke grenade and threw it at him.

This time Sebastian flashed away as the grenade hit the ground, he had no idea who this crazy bitch was but he was going to simply _kill her_. She wasn't the first vampire hunter that he had killed and she most certainly wouldn't be the last. He ran up to her dodging the grenades simply as she moved back. She was quick for a human, but no one had been forced to deal with their father growing up. Sebastian finally entered her personal space his hand on her neck as he slammed her against the house. He was about to snap her neck when he saw it at the last second and he managed to shift his body, dropping his arm in the nick of time as Sue attempted to stab him with a white oak stake. The stake pierced through his arm and he swore in pain dropping Sue, it hadn't pierced his heart and it seemed lodged in his forearm.

Sue dropped to the ground gasping for breath, she'd missed. She hadn't missed in years. She'd lost her opportunity to kill an original vampire and as she looked up at Sebastian who was looking at his arm she moved once more it wasn't over.

Sebastian looked at her and struck her in the face, the blow was hard and it was enough to snap her neck as she dropped to the ground dead. "Stupid bitch," he spat at her before he slowly pulled the stake from his arm. The wound didn't close and Sebastian stared at the stake. He had watched as his father had burned down the magical tree that had given them life. Only a stake made from the wood of that tree could _kill_ a member of his family. So they had done the intelligent thing and burned it to the ground. This weapon wasn't supposed to exist.

He had been lucky incredibly lucky that he had seen the blow in time, or he would have died. The thought scared him more than anything. True _death_, he _loved_ being alive. They all did. They were vampires they were gods amongst men. He swallowed. The smart thing to do would be to burn the stake to make sure it never fell into the wrong hands but he wasn't going to. For a thousand years he had never been able to win against his siblings, against Quinn and his fucking brother. Now it was finally his turn to be free of them. Sebastian smirked to himself. It was finally his turn to call the shots. He looked at the body of the dead woman on the ground. "I suppose I should thank you. In a thousand years it's finally my turn for a bit of proper revenge." He looked at the hole in his arm, he'd need to heal and rest first. Then he'd burn this place down. There was no point in hiding anymore.

* * *

><p>Sam smelt it on her the moment he walked past his youngest sister and stopped and turned to her, he had seen that smile before. He had never taken part in the teasing Charlotte about how easily she gave her heart to people, but this wasn't something that he could deal with right now. "Charlotte," Sam said and his youngest sister looked at him.<p>

Charlotte's smile faded when she looked at Sam for a moment, there was that disappointed look on his face. She really wasn't in the mood for one of his lectures and she already knew what he was going to say. "Sam, it was one night and it was because of the thunderstorm. Get over yourself. I know what she is, and I know that you won't approve. I know Quinn won't approve and I really don't want Quinn to kill her. Nothing happened. She hogged all the sheets though." Charlotte muttered. "And she won't stop calling me Chuck—and she's refusing to go shopping with me this weekend. Says she has things to do—what things could she have to do that's more important than going shopping with me?"

Sam looked down the hall at Santana and then back at Charlotte for a moment. His sister was right he wouldn't approve. He'd need to run interference before Charlotte decided to do it anyway. Santana was a werewolf and they were vampires it simply wasn't _done_. "We need to be focusing on finding our brother before he kills again and our _father_ finds us."

Quinn stopped by her siblings and looked at her twin for a moment crinkling her nose. "You smell like a dog."

"You smell like human and yet here we are," Charlotte sniped back.

"Will you two _stop_?" Sam snapped at the two of them forcing them to look at him. "Our brother is missing and we need to find him."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Sebastian is probably plotting against us with some witches. Once he has a _plan_ he'll show up. He'll contact Charlotte first see if she wants to side with him, she'll say yes, like usual and then tell one of us. We'll stop him and then let him stomp his feet for a moment before we put him back in the box. It's like this _every single time_. Our brother is far from creative. His plans haven't changed in a thousand years."

"And you haven't changed the punishment, he hates going in the box. We hates missing _life_. Bastian has always had a hard time being a vampire, and you punish him for it—"

"He goes back in the box we all agreed to it," Sam stated firmly.

Charlotte looked at Quinn, "Please can't we just figure something else out?"

"Sam is right, our brother is too much of a loose cannon. We can't keep stopping him from killing people. He's basically putting it out there that we're in Lima for our _enemies_ to find us, he needs to be put back in the box." Quinn said as she flicked her eyes to Rachel for a moment, she was talking to Santana and Brittany animatedly. She looked back at her siblings, she didn't really want to run anymore at some point they were going to need to face their father.

Charlotte grumbled and shrugged her shoulders, they _never_ tried anything different when it came to Sebastian. "Whatever, I have history and I'm late," Charlotte muttered as she walked away grumbling about how no one ever listened to her.

Sam turned to Quinn, "Are you going to do something about her new infatuation with the wolf?" he asked turning his attention to Santana, switching to their original language.

Quinn looked at Santana for a moment, "If I killed everyone that Charlotte had a crush on and then forgot about after five minutes, the world would be half empty. Santana has shown no interest in our sister except to complain about her. Why would I think anything of it? Santana's a werewolf and has stated to Rachel that she only wants to be with another wolf which is why she isn't dating Brittany anymore. Charlotte's a vampire. Plus our sister has even worse luck with women then she does with men. Let her be infatuated."

"They live together," Sam pointed out.

Quinn frowned, "Since when are the roles reversed in this situation? You're usually the one telling me to leave her alone. You've shown little interest in who our sister sleeps with. Santana wants another _wolf_, Charlotte is a vampire. We don't need to get involved, and if I kill Santana who else in this shitty school will I have to insult?"

Sam rolled his eyes and didn't say anything. He had no idea how the curse would break but keeping Santana separated from Charlotte was probably a good idea. Charlotte needed a distraction, someone that would dump cold water on whatever was growing between her and Santana. "Perhaps you're right. We do need to keep focused on the Sebastian situation though."

"He'll show up he always does," Quinn replied with a shrug before shooting another look at Rachel who finally caught her eye. "I have to go." Sam nodded his head and Quinn walked off to go talk to Rachel.

Sam exhaled slowly, he already knew the perfect distraction and he already had the perfect bargaining chip. Jesse St. James. He had kept tabs on him for the past century or so. It wasn't that difficult, the boy enjoyed being in the spotlight and while he _loathed_ Jesse. Putting him in front of Charlotte would be enough to keep her mind off Santana and onto her _'true love_'. Then he could table the whole curse thing for now and focus on the Sebastian issue and then finally trying for peace within the supernatural community. When those two things were done he would _finally, _deal with the werewolf curse situation. Perhaps the answers would be in their mother's grimoire.

* * *

><p>Puck grabbed Santana's arm dragging her into the janitor's closet with him and shutting the door. Santana frowned at him. "I'm not kissing you. I've got no idea where your fucking lips have been," Santana said drawing herself back from him.<p>

Puck wiggled his eyebrows for a moment and shot Santana a playful grin, "My lips plan to visit the same place yours went last night—you smell like her. It's all over you. That image is going to be used in my spank bank tonight."

Santana groaned and smacked Puck hard upside the head, "You didn't drag me in here to make crude comments about a vampire who can rip your heart out. So why are we here?"

Puck frowned a bit, "Have you figured it out yet? How you bonded to the twins? Because I want to leave this shitty pack behind, it's not as fun without you there and Finn's being a cocky dick. Talking about something about moonlight rings or some shit and how it will give us equal footing with the vampires. And I need to tell you to watch your back cause I heard a couple of the guys talking about roughing you up for betraying the pack to fuck a vampire. Everyone can smell her on you and vice versa," Puck said seriously. He didn't give a shit if he was betraying the pack, the only person he cared about in the pack was now gone and he was alone with a bunch of assholes.

"I didn't have sex with Chuck, we fell asleep together is all. Bitch kicked me out of my own bed in the morning for stealing the covers. I try and do something nice for her and that's how she repays me." Santana complained. "I haven't figured it out yet. But it was stronger last night then it's ever been. I was going to talk to Brittany about it there has to be some magical explanation or some shit. I felt a wolf last night with Chuck, and I know I did. It wasn't a fucking trick of the mind I felt it."

Puck nodded, "Look just watch your back alright? If you need me to help you crack some skulls just give me a call I don't care if they demote me for helping you."

Santana rolled her eyes, and touched Puck's arm gently. "I've got your back, just let me figure out what the fuck is going on before you break with the pack Puck. You've got to do whatever they ask. I'll forgive you if you need to come after me, I get _it_. I need to know if we can recreate it so you can be safe with them."

Puck nodded, "Tell them about the moonlight rings when you have a moment, I don't know what they do but they might know and let them know that I'm not—this bad guy or like friends with Finn or something. I mean if you aren't sleeping with Charlie she might be impressed that I'm like some double agent. Girls dig that shit right?"

Santana groaned and smacked Puck upside the head again. "I'll tell Quinn about it—" Puck gave her a look. "And Charlie, I'll tell Chuck how brave you're being. Might help if you grew your hair she thinks you look silly with the hawk," Santana pointed out the least she could do was help him even if it left a bad taste in her mouth.

Puck nodded and grinned, "Be careful Santana, you can't leave me alone with these shitheads."

Santana nodded she would need some time with Brittany, somewhere private where they could talk about this too much was riding on her not knowing and she really did want to break Puck out of the pack. Of course the pack couldn't function properly without her. She'd go back if she wasn't so damn free where she was. She enjoyed the freedom so much more. Served her fucking father right for choosing some assholes over her.

* * *

><p>"Hey twilight, hobbit." Santana said taking a seat in front of her at the lunch table, interrupting Quinn's conversation with Rachel. For someone who didn't date, Quinn and Rachel spent a lot of time together. Just the two of them. No wonder Finn was always in some sort of mood and looked ready to beat the crap out of anyone who approached him.<p>

Quinn scowled at Santana, "I was having a conversation with Rachel," Quinn said in an annoyed tone. There had been more touching with Rachel today. Currently Rachel's hand was slowly making her way up her leg, her thumb making small circles on her knee. Then there was that constant exposing her neck, it was like Rachel was attempting to be subtle about it. It wasn't as if she couldn't smell Rachel's arousal or see how nervous she was doing this. The diva always seemed to check to make sure that it was okay. She was enjoying the game that they were playing immensely. She turned to Rachel and opened her mouth to pick up where she had left off.

"The wolves are getting their hands on moonlight rings, according to Finn it's going to put them on the same footing as you guys," Santana said bluntly. Quinn could hit on her best friend later.

Quinn stopped speaking for a moment and turned to Santana, forgetting all about Rachel for a moment. "What?"

"Moonlight rings. I know you aren't deaf stop macking on the hobbit and pay attention."

Quinn ignored Santana's added commentary, and focused on what Santana had just said. "Where did you get this information and is it good?"

Santana shrugged, "There are people still loyal to me in the pack, Finn also has a big mouth and doesn't know when to keep it shut. He's been bragging about it publicly, so yes the information is probably good. He's an idiot."

"Noah?" Rachel asked and Santana shot her a look and she immediately clamped down, she occasionally forgot about their heightened hearing. "Are you in danger?" she asked turning to Quinn.

Quinn frowned and looked over at Puck who was sitting by Finn he looked miserable, well that made sense. "No. But it seems that the wolves are forgetting their place in the food chain."

"_Sitting_ _right_ _here_," Santana snapped at Quinn. "Look I'm telling you this so you can protect yourself, and _Rachel _and everyone. I don't want you to _kill anyone_, not a single member of that pack and Puck is _off-_limits, he's my friend, and he's on _my side_." Quinn studied her for a moment, it was clear that her side was now very much entwined with the vampires.

Quinn frowned, Santana was taking all the fun out of a wolf-hunt. "The people who are in most danger are other vampires like Blaine and everyone who is not a member of our family. Rachel you're going to need to invest in some wolfs bane." She ignored the shiver that ran down Santana's back.

"Are you fucking serious?" Santana snapped at her. Wolfs bane was toxic to humans as well. "I just said—"

"Rachel doesn't know how to protect herself and Finn's an idiot. I don't care if you think that I shouldn't kill anyone, but if you're not going to rip out his neck then I'll make sure he dies slowly. We have three choices, I can kill him right now or you can. We can see if Brittany has any protection spells to protect Rachel, or I can compel him to eat wolfs bane."

"Quinn." Rachel said slowly sliding her hand up ever so slightly she was rewarded with Quinn turning to her sharply. "We'll wait, Finn hasn't said a word to me lately he seems to have learned his lesson." Both Santana and Quinn looked at each other and they both rolled their eyes. "He hasn't said a word to me since you pushed him off the roof and I think he's actually moving on from me. Let's not give them an excuse to start another war."

Quinn shrugged her shoulders, "Fine we'll talk about this later Santana. Now go away."

"Fine I wanted to eat and smelling your arousal is grossing me out," Santana smirked at Rachel who turned a bright red and she heard the bang on the table as Rachel's hand smacked it as she pulled her hand from Quinn's thigh. "Later, twilight." Santana said smugly as Quinn plotted how best to kill her.

* * *

><p>"So where did Sam say he was going?" Rachel asked as she tucked her hair back exposing her neck slightly, she had read about it in some erotica that it was an invitation. She'd been doing that quite a bit today and yet Quinn didn't seem to be taken with passion or seem to lose control of vocabulary. Even touching her, the small ones seemed to have Quinn more intrigued than anything else.<p>

"He's probably searching for our brother or he's gone to lecture Charlotte about her life choices," Quinn answered honestly as she dropped the keys into the bowl near the front door.

"So we have the house to ourselves?" Rachel asked swallowing, this was it. There'd be no interruptions, she was going to lose her virginity to Quinn today. She was ready. She'd done some practice exercises with Brittany to make sure she didn't lose control of her magic. She was ready now all it required was seducing Quinn.

Quinn turned to Rachel and raised a brow, as she studied Rachel. The arousal, and the slight flush in her cheeks indicated that she was turned on. "Yes. You're all alone with me, but that's what you wanted all day today isn't it?" Quinn asked and Rachel's eyes widened at this. "All that _touching_, running your hand up my leg during lunch today. Exposing your neck, trying to—_entice me_, to feed from you." Quinn didn't flash in front of Rachel instead she closed the distance slowly, her fangs sliding out as Quinn slowly leaned in and nipped at Rachel's neck playfully. "You've been reading vampire erotica which means you've thought all about this. About what I could do for you—what I could make you feel." Quinn trails her fingers up Rachel's arms slowly as she pressed her lips against Rachel's neck.

Rachel shivered and her mind went blank again she wasn't going to let Quinn have this, she wasn't going to let Quinn control this situation. She turned her head and placed her hands on Quinn's shirt and as Quinn looked up at her slightly confused she leaned up and in kissing the taller girl. It was something she had wanted to do and had dreamed about and she wasn't going to let Quinn just have her way with her. Quinn freezes for only a moment and Rachel for a moment for a split second thinks she has the vampire where she wants her and she tries to take control of the kiss before Quinn can fight for control. It's going so well until she forgets about Quinn's fangs which are out and she accidentally cuts her tongue on it, drawing blood.

Quinn eyes flash black for a moment as she tastes Rachel's blood and she growls into the kiss pressing her body against Rachel's as she picks the diva up, not letting their mouth's pull apart. Rachel's blood always tastes good free from all the chemical crap that people normally eat. In a second they are in her room, with Quinn kicking the door closed behind them as she pushes Rachel onto her bed finally breaking the kiss as she stares into Rachel's eyes for a moment, licking a bit of Rachel's blood off her lips as she listens to Rachel's pants for air.

Never been kissed like that before, Finn's kisses were always so sloppy and the only female kiss she had been from Brittany, who had made it her mission to kiss nearly everyone in their year. It wasn't anything like Brittany as well. This was hungry and passionate and Quinn had left her breathless in a few seconds, she clearly had a very talented mouth and this was certainly going to be better than her bathroom fantasies. There had been _many_ of them, and right now she wanted to put Quinn's mouth to use. Rachel flushed at how dirty her thoughts were even to her. But she was dragged back to reality as Quinn pulled back pulling her own shirt off and Rachel's mouth went dry as she reached out to touch Quinn's chest hesitantly. Puck was always going on about breasts, and while she had seen women naked before. They weren't Quinn, her body was naturally athletic and Rachel slowly trailed her hand down to rest them on Quinn's abs.

There was a knowing smirk on Quinn's face as she let Rachel just look at her, she had lost herself there for a moment, and part of her had wanted to simply _fuck_ Rachel, the tiny bit of blood had sent her into a tizzy and she had lost herself. But this was Rachel's first time and there'd be plenty of times to hear her scream in ecstasy. But right now she wanted to make sure that Rachel would never ever forget her first time, she wanted to make sure that even if Rachel had _other_ lovers they wouldn't compare to her first time. She trailed her hand up Rachel's sweater slowly as Rachel shifted under the bed a bit. Well she didn't have to go that slowly and while she liked the way that Rachel dressed she was currently wearing far too much and Quinn dragged her hand down the sweater tearing it open with one finger and leaving Rachel in her button up shirt. She watched as Rachel flushed and bit her lip nervously.

She went slower this time slowly unbuttoning each button, slowly exposing Rachel to the cool air in her room. A part of Quinn knew that Rachel had planned this to some degree but she was surprised by the deep purple lace bra and she paused for a moment wondering if it was a matching set. It looked expensive and Quinn looked at Rachel who looked nervous, "You're so beautiful," she says gently as she reaches to touch Rachel, who smiles and Quinn leans in tilting Rachel's head up and kissing her deeply. Her hand sliding behind Rachel to undo her bra, it takes her a second but she manages the clasp with her deft fingers. She feels Rachel's hand traveling down her scarred back. The action normally bothers her but she ignores it for now focusing on tasting Rachel as she breaks the kiss and pulls Rachel's bra off tossing it off the bed. Rachel is beautiful and she still doesn't understand why she doesn't have people knocking down the door to be with her. She's not complaining as she shifts her body after pressing her lips to Rachel's lips quickly.

Rachel swallows nervously as she watches digging her nails into Quinn's back gently as the blonde vampire kisses down her chest, she can feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest and she knows that Quinn can hear her nerves, she's forgotten everything that Brittany taught her and she watches as Quinn lets the anticipation build as she slowly kisses around her right nipple. It's the moment that she feels Quinn's tongue on her nipple that Rachel's emotions practically explodes it's like electricity going through her body and her mind goes blank for a moment.

It's not the only explosion that happens in the room as the wooden easel that was in Quinn's room explodes the canvas that had been sitting on it catching fire. Quinn freezes for a moment looking at Rachel who immediately begins to turn a bright red. "I'm sorry Quinn—" she begins but Quinn's gone. Back with a glass of water which she dumps on the painting snuffing out the flame. She feels like an idiot, and she's aware that she was lucky that she hadn't accidentally hurt Quinn. "Quinn I didn't mean—"

Quinn flicked her eyes to Rachel for a moment her annoyance that her painting was ruined coupled with the fact that the mood is ruined gone when she sees the panicked look on Rachel's face. "It's fine Rachel it's just a painting."

"I just—it felt good and my mind went blank and I forgot the control that Brittany told me about and I'm—"

"Extremely glad that we found out now before I dragged my tongue along something else that is considerably more sensitive and the house exploded," Quinn finished for her and Rachel stopped talking and turned to her seeing the slightly amused smile on her face.

"Quinn you could have been hurt! I shouldn't have done this until I was _sure_ that I could _control it_. What was I thinking?"

"That you really wanted my face between your legs?" Quinn suggested completely unperturbed by the broken easel nearby as she takes a seat beside Rachel who is buttoning up her shirt quickly. Quinn however can't be bothered to put on her shirt.

Rachel turned to Quinn and opened her mouth to snap at her that this wasn't something that she could tease her about when she gets a look at Quinn who is sitting there without a shirt and it takes Rachel a moment to tear her eyes away. "Quinn—while looking at your—breasts—makes me want to do things to them—perhaps you should put them away in case I lose control again."

Quinn looked down at herself, and tried not to laugh as Rachel tried to not look, but her eyes kept flicking back to her. Quinn moves flashing to where she had tossed her shirt and sports bra slipping the shirt back on before moving again and kissing Rachel's forehead, "Don't worry we'll try again my little witch, after you've had a few more practice sessions with Brittany."

Rachel nods quietly still mortified by the fact that she had caused a small fire and that she had ruined one of Quinn's amazing paintings. "Quinn I'm really sorry—I didn't mean to, blow things up." Santana was never going to let her live this down.

Quinn kisses her forehead and it's gentle again as she wraps an arm around Rachel. "We can always try again later Rachel. Whenever you're ready." Rachel nodded and buried her face into Quinn's side as the vampire held her.

* * *

><p>Sue gasped as she sat up, touching her ring and swallowing. She had failed and now that little asshole had his hands on the white oak stake. She had done everything right and she had stabbed him she just hadn't been expecting to be taken off guard like that. She searched her memories going over the fight but she could only remember half of it. She didn't even know where she was or how she had gotten here. It had happened again. Lost time, lost memories. She was slowly going insane. It wouldn't be long until she turned into someone else entirely. She'd go back and read her journals to fill in the blanks as best as she could.<p>

The ring had saved her yet again, but all magic came at a price. She shivered, she would need to go see Jean. That's what she should do. She'd go to the nursing home that Jean lived at and they could play scrabble, it always made her feel better after she came back.

In an hour she would be at the nursing home and like every other time she had visited in the past year they would tell her the exact same thing. Her sister was dead, she'd been dead for a year. The price for coming back alive after she had been killed was that she was slowly losing her mind. Her memories, time, she was losing it all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Quinn decides to attempt to help Rachel learn better control. Some SebastianBlaine other things will happen as well as Jesse St. James makes his appearance much to Quinn and Santana's utter distaste. Santana finds out about the twins. Some Kurt Mercedes interactions. God I really really want to do that Sue Sylvester fic. Please send me reviews they make me happy.  
><strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Thank you for the reviews, have a happy new year folks and keep those reviews coming. **

* * *

><p>Quinn trailed a feathery kiss along Rachel's neck, her left hand playing with the hem of Rachel's shirt lazily. "Breathe," Quinn said gently. "Inhale and <em>exhale<em>, it's just me," Quinn murmured. "Now focus on lighting the candles. Don't let it explode just imagine it flickering on. Like a switch."

Rachel shivered and nodded as she felt Quinn's hand slide under her shirt but she furrowed her brow and concentrated. Trying to imagine it just like flicking a switch. Nothing happened right away and she tried to think about it in a different way. "Like flicking a switch," she murmured as she felt Quinn's hand's inching slowly up her body, her fingers were gently tracing over her body slowly. She concentrates for a moment and the wicks flicker and for once there isn't an explosion of a power. Rachel smiles as the flames dance on the wick. "I did—" she feels Quinn's hand trail over her breast and she lets out a groan as the flames start to get bigger. "Quinn—I don't want to light you on fire."

"I'll live."

"That's hardly a healthy attitude to have," Rachel pointed out as she felt Quinn's fingernails tracing around her nipples and she swallows. "I—know that my magical abilities are on the explosive side but when I focus on it I'm getting better even Brittany says so," Rachel said proudly.

"I know," Quinn says as she kisses Rachel's jaw gently, Rachel swallows and she can see her vein pulsing rapidly. She can hear her heartbeat racing. "I'm proud of how quickly you're progressing my little witch but it doesn't solve our little problem." Quinn's right hand slides up Rachel's bare leg she's wearing a short skirt today. It's far too short, but Quinn isn't complaining that Rachel has begun to tease her with what she can't have _yet_. Rachel shivers as Quinn's hand finally manages to get to the top of thighs and she can feel the heat that Rachel is emitting. With practiced fingers she touches Rachel, gently dragging her finger along the lace that's keeping her covered.

The reaction is immediate and the flames grow bigger and hotter, more intense and Quinn pulls her hand away as Rachel who had bit her lip lets out a low moan. This is torture for the two of them but she wants to taste her directly from the source and she can't not with the magic being as explosive as it is. They had tried again, after a session, and while it had worked to some degree. Rachel had been exhausted and dizzy. It was hardly the most enticing time for her to act.

"At least there wasn't an explosion this time," Rachel said as the flames return to their normal size and intensity.

"See progress my little witch," Quinn says leaning into to kiss her gently. "We'll get there we just have to be patient and treat this as foreplay."

"Quinn it's been a few days and I—need to get this under control. Brittany's been trying her hardest to help me and giving me focusing exercises but I'm not used to not being able to do something after a few times. I'm afraid that I'm accidentally going to hurt someone. Or I'm going to use my powers in public and someone will find out that I'm a witch and burn me at the stake."

"They don't burn witches at the stake anymore Rachel," Quinn points out. "Even if they did I would protect you, or you could simply cause them to explode."

Rachel huffs, "What I'm trying to say is that maybe I need someone more experienced with teaching a young fledgling witch like me, I was thinking about asking Brittany's mother. I _trust_ her, and she did mold Brittany into the witch she is. Brittany swears she stays away from dark magic. She says I don't have to join the coven as well. I'm not going to be the person who accidentally exposes magic to the entire world."

Quinn pulled away from Rachel, untangling herself from the smaller brunette. "Rachel—we've had this conversation. Magic is _dangerous_—"

"Which is why I should have a qualified teacher. I know you want to help and I do enjoy—the touching and the things you do with your—tongue but Quinn if it's as dangerous then perhaps I need to go to someone who knows what they are doing. I need a teacher, a proper teacher. Even you have to see that this isn't working. I'm woefully behind and all I can do is light things on fire and cause things to explode. I'm not going to learn how to defend myself until I'm fifty at this rate and we need someone who can teach me the things that Brittany can't explain well. She was raised with this, she doesn't know how to teach a beginner and that's what I am. She just always knew what to do instinctively because she was exposed to this stuff from an early age."

Quinn's hazel eyes studied Rachel for a long moment, "Do you wish to join a coven?" she asked after a moment.

Rachel gives Quinn a weak smile, "No. I don't wish to join a coven, I do wish to control my abilities. I understand that the explosions only happen when I'm turned in a mortifying way but what about other emotions? Like fear, what if something jumps in front of me and it scares me and I just react instinctively. I don't know how _to not call it_. It just—happens I don't even think about it and the same thing doesn't happen to Brittany. It's just as instinctive for her except I don't know how to unlink the emotions of even feel the magic build up at all. Nothing it just happens and I don't know how to control and while desensitization might work—in certain situations I would prefer to _not_ accidentally harm someone who is playing a harmless prank. It could be my fathers or Santana or Brittany—Lord Tubbington is surprisingly agile for a cat his size and he constantly scares me whenever I go to Brittany's house. I don't think she'd appreciate if I caused him to explode."

Quinn flicked her eyes to the candles, things were progressing slowly. "I don't trust them," she admits after a moment.

"Brittany's mom has taken care of me Quinn, she sees me as one of her daughters, and I know she won't teach me anything that you won't approve of. I _trust her_ Quinn, and well she's Brittany's mom. She voted to remain neutral in the fight against you and your siblings. She doesn't want to fight and even you have to agree that something needs to be done about my magic."

She did reluctantly, as fun and amusing it was to watch Rachel get flustered and watch things explode, she had promised her fathers that she'd take care of Rachel. "Okay."

Rachel smiled at this, it was clear that Quinn wasn't a fan of the new arrangement and she smiled touching Quinn's hand gently, "We can still—do this if you want. The touching and you trying to make things explode by touching me if you wish." She was rewarded with a fanged smile from Quinn.

* * *

><p>"Chuck I don't give a shit about which shoes match your outfit we're going to be late," Santana snapped at her roommate groaning, it was like this every <em>single<em> morning. "Sue's going to fucking kill me if I'm late for Cheerios practice and if I'm on time I'm late. She had half a mind to barge in there pick out some shoes and drag Charlie out of the room. There was a knock on the door and Santana scowled. She was going to be fucking late and she didn't want to see what Sue had in store for her. The coach had been more batshit than usual forgetting punishments that she had doled out. It was like she was trying to kill them. She headed to the door throwing it open. "What!" she snapped at the man standing there.

The man took a step back in surprise and crinkled his nose at her, "What _are you_?" he asked confusion on his face for a moment.

Santana paused for a second taking in his scent, because this day couldn't get any better. Another fucking _vampire_. "Who the fuck are you?"

He ran a hand through his hair and gave her an annoyed look, "Jesse St. James—I was looking for Charlotte Fabray—but it seems that I've gotten the wrong address." He paused taking a step away from the door before looking back at her. "Seriously what are you?"

Santana didn't bother to answer his question, even though he was clearly a vampire he smelled like he used far too much hair product. It actually smelled worse than Kurt, "That's none of your fucking business. I thought _that Quinn killed you_. She did a shitty job of it. I don't know why she thought you needed to die—but it was probably because your hair is stupid."

Jesse immediately bared his fangs at Santana and moved to grab her as Santana took a step back just out of his reach. Taking a step inside the apartment Jesse was about to get ready to attack Santana again, he had never been a fighter but how dare she insult his hair. He was about to attack again when two things happened at once. Santana's eyes flickered yellow for a moment causing him to stop what he was doing and Charlotte walked out of her room.

She had heard his voice and it had taken her a moment to snap out of the shock at hearing his voice again, at the fact that he _was _alive. She'd only really snapped out of it once Santana had insulted his hair. Jesse had always been a bit vain. "Jesse?" She said coolly as she exited the room. "_Freeze_." The compulsion was out of her mouth as Jesse froze. Charlotte turned to Santana who had calmed down once she was in the room. "Do you really just go around insulting strange vampires?"

"I didn't think he could enter the fucking apartment, Quinn said you needed permission," Santana snapped. "You could have mentioned that I wasn't immune from vampire attacks in this house. How the fuck am I supposed to know that he could enter?" Santana sniffed dramatically and looked at the man that Charlotte was supposedly head over heels in love with, standing perfectly still. She had never actually seen Charlotte use any compulsion and the ease at which she had used it to control him and shut him down gave her a moment's pause.

Charlotte made a mental note to go over the details about vampire protection with Santana later, but she turned her attention to Jesse for a moment. It was really him and she felt—nothing. She thought that there would be this huge fanfare her lost love was back. It probably had something to do with what Quinn had informed her that he had chosen _eternity_ without her. That he had chosen being a vampire over her. "Jesse—_Santana is off-limits, you are not to touch her or harm her in any way_. This is her _home_ as well as mine." She studied him for a moment before adding, "_You can move now_."

Santana shot Jesse a smug look, one that said that Chuck liked her more. Jesse shot her a look of annoyance before turning to Charlotte and smiling at her. "It's been a hundred years Charlotte and you're still—radiant. I have missed you and I have thought about my decision to turn my back on you. I have never done anything more foolish."

Santana frowned at his words and turned to look at Charlotte, she hated this douchebag already. "Coming here? That's pretty foolish it's been a hundred fucking years. You would think you'd have the decency to stay the fuck away?" Jesse shot her a dark look and Santana ignored it looking at Chuck hoping she wasn't buying this bullshit.

"I _looked for you_, I wanted to contact you after I thought your sister would have calmed down a bit. But you were gone—and then there was the fire. I searched but I didn't find you and I'm sorry—had I known where you were I would have _come for you_. I would have rescued you. It's my fault I should have found some way to get you a note and we could have run away together."

Santana saw the hesitation in Charlotte's eyes for a moment, it was a flicker of it and she wasn't going to have it. "What the fuck did you do that was enough to make Quinn _kill you_? Or at least do a shitty job of killing you." Jesse turned to her and Santana saw his hands twitch and she let out a low growl. "Answer the fucking question or get the fuck out of our house."

"She caught me in bed with another woman—but I was angry with you. Angry that I had caught you in bed with someone else yet again, and I wanted you to _hurt_ just as much as I did. Do you know what it's like to catch someone you love in bed with someone else? I _loved you_, and you kept breaking my heart, and you wouldn't _turn me_ so we could be together properly Charlotte. You insisted that we wait and I just—I wanted you to feel my pain. But it wasn't until I became a vampire—that I knew what you were going through." Jesse was inching closer and closer to her. Jesse touched her hand gently taking it and bringing it to his lip. "Charlotte—"

Santana felt a surge of annoyance, "So he fucking _cheated_ on you, and Quinn killed him. Seems legit to me," Charlie flicked her eyes to Santana and for a moment Santana was sure she saw some fucking amusement in Chuck's eyes. "We're already late Chuck. You heard him he fucked someone else to _hurt you_. He left you because he wanted to be a vampire—"

"Quinn threatened to kill me. If I came near you, and I believed her. You know how she can be and you knew how she never approved of us."

"Please Chuck and Quinn have threatened to kill me every other day. I touch her precious shoes and Chuck threatens to use me as a throw rug. You don't see me running for the hills," Santana sneered and looked at Charlie. She probably should though. It made sense. The news was interesting, that Charlie had been cheating on him to begin with. "Chuck. As fucking irritating as you are, you deserve better than that."

Jesse watched as Charlotte took a step to Santana and he grabbed her arm pulling her to him as he kissed her hard, it was the first time in a hundred years that he had seen the sun and he didn't doubt for a second that Sam would strip him of the ring and destroy it in front of him. It was like old times with her and he knew Charlotte far better than whoever this bitch was. He feels her stiffen for a moment but he wraps his arm around her waist pulling her closer. It takes her a moment but she kisses him back. "Forgive me," he begs after a moment. "I didn't _understand_ what it was like back then but I do now."

Charlotte doesn't say anything for a moment, and she can't look at Santana because she has a feeling she knows that the wolf is going to be disappointed in her. A hundred years was a long time but she doesn't understand. "Jesse—"

"If I have to win you back—I will. Romance you all over again, I should have brought flowers, your favorites are still Orchids right? I should have bought some, but I just—I needed to see you. I'm a fool but I had to see you. I can go and find you some." Jesse interrupted.

Charlotte felt her shoulders drop some giving up on rebuffing him for now, as she touched his cheek, he had remembered. It had been a hundred years and he still remembered what her favorite flowers were, "Jesse, what are you doing here? If Quinn finds you—"

"She sent Sam to go find me and bring me to you, Sam said it was a peace offering. He thinks that I should stay out of her way for now—but I'm here now and I hope it isn't too late. It's been a hundred years of _torture_ without you. Of playing our last kiss in our head over and over again thinking about our last time—over and over again."

Santana threw up a bit in her mouth. "I'm going to _school_ Chuck. When you finally come to your senses and figure out that this guy is the king of douchebags—I mean even his name makes him sound like a douchebag. Who thinks naming their kid Jesse St. James is a good fucking idea?" Santana said, but Charlie wasn't paying her any attention and Santana stormed out the door slamming close behind her. She heard the sound of things crashing and she felt a surge of emotion from her wolf, possessiveness but she ignored it for now. Chuck was free to sleep with whatever dick-face she wanted. She'd make sure to buy some fucking Febreeze on her way home. She had thought Charlotte to be intelligent enough to not fall for Puck's bullshit, and all it had taken was some stupid kiss and some sweet words for her to hop into bed with him.

* * *

><p>Blaine felt someone wrap an arm around him and he turned red when Sebastian leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Where have you been?" Blaine asked the surprise disappearing instantly. "Did you have anything to do with what happened at the club? Quinn and Sam are looking for you."<p>

"I needed to get something out of my system and I've come to tell you that soon all my problems are going to be over. I'm going to be _better_ for you Blaine. After this weekend I'm never going to leave your side again, I promise. Sam won't be his usual judgmental sanctimonious self, Quinn will finally be scared of _me_ and my dear baby sister will finally be forced to pick a side. It's the winning side Blaine and then we can see the world together, I'll be with you and only with you for the rest of eternity." Sebastian explained with a grin.

Blaine sighed, it sounded like Sebastian was scheming again. "Sebastian, the scheming has to stop. It's what gets you in trouble with Sam and Quinn. They always catch you and you always get punished. What makes this time any different?"

"I'm going to kill them, Sam and Quinn that is and well Charlotte if she decides to take their side again." Sebastian responds with ease as he continues to walk to his class even though Blaine has stopped walking entirely. Sebastian stops and looks at him and smirks.

"I thought you couldn't be killed?" Blaine said swallowing this wasn't going to end well for any of the parties involved. "Sebastian—they're your family, and Charlotte loves you as does Quinn. Even Sam loves you, and they would never—"

"Every single time they put me in the box I die, they kill me even if it's temporary. That's what the dagger does it _kills us_, and yet they do it because I can't be who they want me to be. This is my chance at happiness—our chance at happiness Blaine. After what I did—you know they aren't going to let me walk away, they aren't just going to let me be. I want my freedom, I want to be with you and I promise that after this is done you and I—it'll be just the two of us. I finally have the means to rid myself of them. We can finally be _happy_."

Blaine shook his head, "Your family loves you and maybe if you just explain it to them—tell them how you feel."

Sebastian scoffed, "When you left—I looked for you for days and not one of them told me what had happened to you. They couldn't even comfort me, a punishment for trying to win my freedom. It's always about _Quinn_, Sam refuses to see reason, he feel's guilty because he stood by while our father used her as his personal punching bag. Charlotte tried to kill him and I tried—but Sam gets to stand there being the moral sanctimonious prick that he is, telling us what to do like it's his job to care about us. And what's worse is that she listens to him. She believes him when he says he wants to help her redeem herself to be more _human_. It isn't about Quinn's redemption, or whatever bullshit he's trying to _spew_, it's about his. He didn't do anything and out of all of us he's screwed Quinn over and yet she chooses him because of some stupid pact that they made—where I wasn't there. It's always the three of them and then me."

Blaine sighed, "Then _tell them_, Charlotte _listens_. She _listens to _you and she defends you constantly. Your feelings on the matter are valid and you're right Quinn and Sam have abused the daggers, but this isn't the same as putting them to sleep. This is permanent Sebastian think about it. You _love them_, I know you do and I know you don't want to do this. Remember the stories you told me? Of you healing Quinn with your magic as best as you could when your mother wouldn't—or making Charlotte happy when she got her heart broken. They are your sisters and you love them and you love Sam even if he can be—well Sam."

"They didn't even notice that I was missing Blaine. I was gone for days and the only person who called me and texted me was you. The only time they _notice_ that I'm missing is when I do something. So I did and then the texts came and then they noticed that I was gone, because they were afraid that our dear old father might come and find us. But the only person he wants to kill is Quinn. I don't even know what she did to earn his ire so bad but whatever it was, he's gone after her for nearly a thousand years. He's not after me or Sam or Frannie or even Charlotte. Just Quinn. It's always _fucking Quinn_. So this weekend it's the beginning of the rest of our lives together. I've forgiven you for that _boy_, I wasn't there and you were forced to _slum it_, with him."

Blaine doesn't say anything he hasn't spoken to Kurt, he's ignored his texts and calls. Because Sebastian needed him, his highs were just that highs, but the lows—Blaine touched Sebastian's arm. "Your family loves you, don't do this. Find another way. Please."

"I'm not going back in the box, I can't. I'm not leaving you again," Sebastian says firmly. He's made up his mind he's done with his family. He's done being afraid, he's done getting treated terribly by both Quinn and Sam.

* * *

><p>Kurt placed his phone down, it was slowly settling in that Blaine wasn't going to get him involved. He <em>was<em> sure why. Sebastian was still at large, it was romantic to think that Blaine was protecting him. Sacrificing himself for him. It was the only thing that made sense, Sebastian was cruel and a psychopath. He opened his mouth to say something to Mercedes.

"No. I'm done with your boy problems. Blaine made his choice and you have to respect that Kurt. They're all doing what they can and you aren't making it better."

"I wasn't going to talk about Blaine, I understand that he's trying to protect me from that _psychopath_. I was going to ask you about Sam, he seems to really like you and he's cute and he's a _good person_ a good man."

"Sam is a _vampire_. He might be a _good _one Kurt, but he's still a _vampire_. I'm not compromising my _faith_ or my beliefs for him. It doesn't matter how _noble_ he is, or if he is a _good_ man or if he's cute and athletic—" Mercedes is quiet for a moment it's not the exact reason. "I just think it's best if you drop the whole Blaine thing in general."

"For my soul?" Kurt says crinkling his nose. He was an atheist. He didn't care if they were demons from hell they were all good looking people and Blaine _had loved him_.

Mercedes shook her head. "For your life. Sam is a good person and I know he wants peace and wants to have a normal life and maybe one day I'll take that risk when I know him better, they have secrets and I'm not sure if I want to be put in danger for him. You love Blaine—but his skeleton in his closet was Sebastian. I think I'd like to make sure that Sam doesn't have any—jealous vampire ex's that will put me and my family in danger. You don't even know how old Blaine is but he's been with Sebastian for a long time there is history that you'll never have Kurt and I think it's time you just let it go. You saw what Sebastian did and Sam said it was a temper tantrum. I know I haven't had much luck with boys but—there are things that are more important than them. I mean this could all change but right now I'm just happy being Sam's friend. They have to many secrets and until he trusts me with them or starts to trust me it's just going to be a nice dream." Mercedes admits. "I don't want to be a vampire or a witch or anything else I like being human."

"I don't want Blaine to _turn me_, I just want my boyfriend back. It came out of nowhere, they did and I get that he had an ex-boyfriend but he _ran_ away from him. I didn't force Blaine to like me we built this relationship up slowly. I miss him, I miss talking to him. I love him and I want to fight for him."

"You're going to get killed Kurt, you need to back off. If Blaine chooses you, then we'll come to that bridge when it happens. But he hasn't and you need to leave him alone while he sorts things out. Even if you are right that he's being forced into this, then you need to let Sam and Quinn handle it. You're making the situation worse and if Sebastian is abusing Blaine in some way like you suspect then you're putting him in a worse position." Mercedes pointed out.

"I—want to do something to help. I'm _human_, and I don't have any power to do anything to help him. Even Finn has power to fight but I can't protect him. I can't protect Blaine. He forced him to leave my side, with that mind control trick that they have, he did it while he was mad and who knows what happens behind closed doors. So if I can do anything to help I will. When you fall in love with a guy you'll know what it's like to want to make sure that they're safe."

* * *

><p>Quinn was putting stuff away in her locker when she was accosted by Santana Lopez. Part of her wondered what made the werewolf think that they were friends but she let it slide due to the irritated look on her face. She briefly wondered if Santana was going to inform her that she'd need to teach Finn another lesson. That he had done something and she could now throw him off the roof again. She hadn't killed or maimed anyone in weeks.<p>

"Look Quinn, I get it you're this big bad vampire. But I figured that when you said you _killed someone_ they stayed _dead_. I didn't need the image of your _twin_ sucking face with some fucking prick first thing in the morning. I nearly lost my breakfast and now the apartment is going to smell like them—ugh. Fucking vampires multiplying like _crazy_."

Quinn closed her locker with a bang. "Who was I supposed to have killed?" Quinn asked, she didn't care about her twin's feeding habits or who she had sex with. So long as it remained _sexual _in nature she wasn't in the mood to deal with her twin's emotions at this point.

Santana gave Quinn a quizzical look. "Jesse St. Fucktard. The king of douchebags with his prissy hair and stupid face. Do you know what they're doing right now? I fucking sleep there and eat there and it's going to smell of those two—" Santana let out a frustrated growl. "Why the fuck did you ask Sam to pick him up?"

"Santana. Why would I ever ask Sam to pick up the asshole who was cheating on her? I told him to stay the fuck away from her or I'd _kill him_, and this time there wouldn't be any coming back as a vampire." Quinn frowned she was going to kill Jesse and then she was going to snap Sam's _neck_.

Santana opened her mouth and then closed it, "He practically said that it was her fault that he cheated on her, because she was cheating on him. Then he sucked on her face and I was grossed out by it. It was worse than watching Finn and Rachel suck face. It looked like he was going to eat her face."

Quinn's jaw adjusted slightly. "Charlotte didn't _cheat_ on him, she told him that she couldn't survive on one human. We can't. There was no sneaking around she was honest with him, and when he asked she cut down for him. Now if you excuse me I have to go and kill Saint Jackass."

Santana grabbed onto Quinn's arm before she could flash away, "Look I hate him as much you do and I only met him for five minutes. That's how long it took him to wear her down but she apparently _likes him_ or she's still in shock with a healthy dose of nostalgia tacked on. Let her deal with it, for all we know she'll come to her senses and kill him herself."

Quinn frowned at Santana, "You don't understand, at this point I'd be glad if she was sleeping with _Puck_," Quinn said pointing to Noah who was currently hitting on a baby Cheerio. She was going to _murder_ Sam, beat him to death with his own stupid arms. What had possessed him to do this? Charlotte would get hurt in the long run, it was better this way.

"Then why the fuck did you tell Sam to do this?"

"I didn't tell Sam to do shit except that I wasn't going to say a word about Charlotte's latest infatuation because _nothing_ was going to come of it. I have no idea why he decided to fucking meddle."

"What infatuation?" Santana said before looking at Puck. "Puck? I mean Puck's my friend—but _really_?" She loved him but he referred to himself in the third person while trying to get into a girls pants. It was embarrassing to watch him strike out as often as he did. "She like that sort of thing?"

Quinn turned to Puck for a moment and then back at Santana. Charlotte wasn't that _foolish_. "No stupid, she's infatuated with you." Santana stared at her and Quinn rolled her eyes. "That's not an invitation to seduce her, you were _kind_ to her. She has a tendency to gravitate to people who are kind to her. I told Sam that you were only interested in werewolves and nothing would happen between the two of you. I wasn't wrong in that assumption was I?" Quinn asks raising a brow.

"You weren't," Santana agrees. "Like I want to deal with your sister's obsession with footwear or your normal cryptic bullshit. Next person I'm with is going to be a fucking werewolf."

"Good, now if I can't kill Jesse I'm going to go kick my brother's ass and then snap his neck." Quinn says it completely casual like it's normal behavior for her and Santana shivers at the thought. Sam is her brother.

* * *

><p>It's been a while since she'd been in Brittany's room but they're the only ones there and she can remember the last time they'd been alone in her bedroom together. They had come to an impasse, Brittany refused to give up her magic, and there was nothing she could do. She would never do anything to separate herself from her wolf. They had tried to make it work, but Brittany could never understand not really, and she could never understand why Brittany just wouldn't make the switch. "I need to ask you something—it's been bugging me and I thought I could figure this shit out without your knowledge of magic. The only other person who could help me figure it out is my dad and I'm not talking to him. Is it possible for a werewolf to form a pack bond with two vampires?"<p>

Brittany shrugged, pack magic was not her specialty. The wolves were tightlipped about what they could do and there hadn't been many witches who had studied it. There hadn't been _any_ witches to study it would be a better estimation of things. "I don't know. Did you form one with Sebastian and Sam?" Brittany asked.

"No, the night of the full moon it _happened_, just Chuck touched me and the pain stopped. I don't hurt anymore when I transform. I thought it was some _trick_ some vampire power, but then I fucking felt weird and the next thing I know I can feel Chuck and Twilight in my fucking head. I can't hear their thoughts, I don't think the bond is complete. But I can feel _them_. I can tell how they feel, when they speak in a different language I just—I fucking understand what they're saying. I know I'm stronger and faster than I was before, when they fight I get a surge of fucking anger. I'm sure there are other things but that's what I have so far, and I need to know what the fuck is going on and if I can recreate it so Puck can leave my dad's pack and join well me and the fucking twins. I fucking swear that I feel wolves sometimes, but it's like a fucking trick of the mind and it's driving me crazy. I don't know if I'm going to start craving blood or I'm not going to be able to go out in the sun or I don't know feel the urge to be all cryptic. Or worse spend a fortune on shoes."

Brittany froze for a moment she had promised Sam that she wouldn't tell anyone, but she hadn't truly been expecting _this_. In the thousand years that they had been alive she was confused as to how it had never happened before. Though it made some sense, if they had been meeting wolfs that were in packs then it was quite possible that the wolves had been completely closed off to the fact that their pack bond. Santana had been a free agent and had been open to joining a pack with them. With all that wolf magic she saw around the cage, it was bound to happen eventually. Santana had just been the unfortunate person to be the _first_, and she didn't know what could happen. "A werewolf can't bond with a vampire," Brittany began and she saw Santana's face fall. "It's like you trying to bond with Lord Tubbington, it just doesn't _work_."

"Then how do I explain it? My mom felt it, she tried to bring me back to the pack and she felt the fact that I had already joined another pack—even if the bond isn't _right_. It's not complete, I should be able to hear their thoughts not that I want to, they should be able to _notice_ that it's there and they can't. They _fucking can't_ and it's driving me crazy. I don't know what's going to happen next or if I'm going to start turning into a vampire, I feel _weird_, half the time and the other half I feel like I'm losing my shit."

"I said that a werewolf can't bond with a vampire. Vampires are like Lord Tubbington—"

"Fat little assholes?" Santana interrupted staring at the demon cat that was sitting on Brittany's lap. The cat hissed at her and Santana growled back.

"He isn't fat Santana he's just big-boned," Brittany rolled her eyes as she pet her cat gently. "Werewolves can't bond with a vampire, you can bond with another werewolf."

"They're _vampires_."

"They're werewolves. I found out during the full moon when I hugged Quinn. Charlie's probably the same I wouldn't know unless I touched her but they are twins." Brittany sees the look on Santana's face and she sighs. "They don't know that they were cursed, that their wolf is sealed away it's probably been like that they're entire lives. Even Sam didn't know that they have a different father. They probably have no idea the wolf is there and everything they've felt they've basically explained away as a twin thing and when they became vampires it became easier to ignore it or simply chalk it up to the twin thing."

Santana blinked for a moment this was not what she had expected. That wasn't the simplest answer, the simplest answer would be some fucking bullshit about how it was the full moon and she had just been lonely and magic happened. Magic explained everything weird that went on in Lima. "What the fuck do you mean their cursed and I thought that you said there couldn't _be_ hybrids."

"There can't be, not normally. I'm pretty sure _this_ was an accident, to stop a werewolf from transforming permanently would take a _tremendous_ amount of power, and the curse is—it's like nothing I've ever seen before. I don't think I could break it even if I wanted to," Brittany admitted.

Santana stared at Brittany, "We need to let them know—"

"Sam said no. That it's best that they don't know and I think I agree with him. Nature doesn't like hybrids and breaking the curse would make them more powerful than they already are. Nature turned against vampires, that's why they can't go out in the sun, that's why vervain hurts them, it's why wood can kill them. We don't _know_ what could happen if we undo the curse. Sam said attempting to create hybrids had failed in the past. That it was _messy_. It's why I haven't said anything, it's why you can't say anything to either of them."

"They deserve to _know_," Santana said stubbornly.

"Even if it could _kill them_? San this isn't me simply waving my hands and making everything okay. This is some seriously powerful magic and we have no idea how it's going to interact with each other. Hybrids don't exist for a reason."

"Then we _explain that shit_ to them, we don't take away their god damn choice—" Santana growled at this. "They have the right to know what they are, that some of the things that they might not be completely at fault for some of the shit that's happened to them. Do you know _guilty they feel_, how it eats at Quinn? Or how fucking lonely they feel most of the time. They are wolves and the only two people—if they weren't twins do you know how _bad_ it would have been for them. How one of them would have suffered? Wolf's aren't meant to run alone, they aren't. They've been around for a thousand years and the only reason they're as sane as they are now which isn't that sane, is because they had each other to sort of balance each other out. Who the fucked _cursed them_?"

"Their mother, she's also the person who turned them into vampires," Brittany answered. She hadn't thought about it like that, she'd only looked at it from the practical point of view. It could be that they had been suffering without Sam truly understanding.

Santana didn't say anything, "I'm going to have to teach them shit, and we're going to need to stop Quinn from putting any moves on Rachel. Because the stupid vampire has feelings for her and I have no idea if she can accidentally _mate_ with Rachel. _Fuck_. You should have told me earlier, this changes _everything_."

"Quinn and Charlie have been with many people and they haven't accidentally mated with anyone—" Brittany began.

"It's different when feelings are involved for a werewolf. Puck has had sex with nearly every girl at school and he's never been in any danger of mating with anyone. It can happen accidentally, it can be forced upon someone—but it's strongest when both people consent to what's happening." Santana explained quickly as she grabbed her bag.

"San—I know you want to help them—but is this about your bond with them or what's best for them?" Brittany asked her ex-girlfriend and Santana paused for a moment and turned at her. "If the bond isn't working and you can make it work you get a pack and you can bring Noah over and you can have a pack again. But that might not be what's best for them."

"Even if it is selfish of me—it's not my decision to make. It's not Sam's and it's not yours. It's _theirs_. Whatever they decide we should _respect _that. If they want to risk their lives and feel whole again then we should accept that. If they want to keep things as they are—then we should respect that. But you have no clue what they feel and neither does Sam."

Brittany nodded and shrugged, Santana knew that magic had a price. She had already planned to remain neutral in the whole thing.

* * *

><p>Painting had always helped take her mind off things, even painting the most mundane things. It helped empty her mind and the process was cathartic for her. She didn't want to think about her most recent betrayal. Sam going behind her back and brining Jesse back into their lives baffled her. He had never gotten involved preferring to remain neutral and roll his eyes at her life choices. She felt the air shift beside her and Quinn glanced at her twin. "If you're here to <em>tell me<em> how horrid I am to you—that I was cruel to you then not now Charlotte. You _smell of him_."

Charlotte looked at her twin, the anger and annoyance she had felt that Quinn had hidden this from her had disappeared as she had run. She took a seat on the rock after properly wiping away any dirt and sat there while Quinn painted the two of them sitting in silence.

Quinn speaks first, "Did he tell you that I found him inside another woman?" She wants to know what the dick told her.

"I had suspected that he was seeing other people, I knew he was trying to punish me for hurting him. He wanted to be the only one, and I couldn't give him what he wanted while he was still human. It's _difficult_, to be with one person. That didn't change how I felt, I deserved it."

Quinn scoffed at this, "You don't deserve _anything_. You know you couldn't survive on one human alone and that's what he demanded of you. He demanded something you simply couldn't give him. It's like wishing that we were _human_. We are what we are, if he _loved you_, like he claimed he would have accepted that about you."

Charlotte doesn't say anything for a moment, "I was still sleeping with other people—and he was human and I knew that. I didn't feel anything for them—"

"What I fail to understand Charlotte is why both you and Sebastian use that as an excuse. Sam's been with only one person before. I'm not saying that you should become as sanctimonious as our brother. I'm saying that if you loved someone like you claimed then you wouldn't grow bored with them, you wouldn't want to be with other people. I imagine that's what love feels like but what do I know? I don't have a heart as you've claimed multiple times," Quinn stated her tone was neutral as she continued to paint.

Charlotte shifts uncomfortably at Quinn's words and she sits and just watches Quinn paint for a moment, "You know the cave is still there. It still has our initials carved into it. That was an adventure wasn't it?" Quinn doesn't answer her and she shifts some more. "I—didn't want him to hurt you. I never wanted him to hurt you Quinn. I just wanted to be happy and I thought that I could be happy without you. Without you interfering and protecting me as if I'm a child. I was angry at you—furious that you just couldn't leave me be and I contacted our father. I wasn't thinking—I just wanted you to feel as helpless as you make me feel sometimes. Forgive me _please_. I don't like fighting with you."

Quinn doesn't say anything for a moment, "I expected the betrayal from Sam, even Sebastian but I never saw it coming from you. I never thought that you'd be the one—" there is hurt in her voice and she can feel Charlotte shifting uncomfortably. "If I kill Jesse, will you call our father again? Will you sell me out to _that man_, again?" This time Quinn finally stops painting and looks at her sister. "In a thousand years or the next five thousand years of you once again picking men who do not care for you even a fraction of how I care for you?"

"I promise, I swear that I won't betray you again," Charlotte says but Quinn studies her for a moment before returning to painting and she shifts. "Quinn—please. I'm sorry."

Quinn picks up a blank canvas that she brought as she finishes her painting and she places the image she finished painting and turns back to Charlotte for a moment and holds up her paint brush and holds up the palette for Charlotte to use. "Do you want another painting lesson?" she asks after a moment. The sting of the betrayal still stings but out of all her siblings, she trusts that Charlotte won't do it again. She can feel her contrition, sincerity and her worry radiating off her as she sits on the rock. Quinn watches as Charlotte approaches her and takes the paintbrush and the palette from her. "I'll try not to rip out Jesse's heart when I see his stupid face."

Charlotte smiles at this, she doesn't expect her twin to say she's sorry but at least she's trying it's more than what's happened in the past few months, an acknowledgement that she might have done something wrong. Progress, its progress and she's grateful. "You know I have no talent for this," she says to her twin.

"I know, I wish to laugh at your attempts to paint," Quinn answers truthfully and Charlotte shoves her playfully. Quinn smiles and watches her twin's attempt to paint and bites her lip, she really does have no talent for it or the patience for painting. Quinn watches her paint for a second, it's mostly just blobs on a page, which could probably pass for some modern art in some circles. "Are you going to come home?" she asks after a moment.

Charlotte frowns and looks at her sister, "Can Santana come too—she doesn't really have any other place to go? I know she's a wolf but—who else is going to take me shopping Quinn? And drive me around? You don't want to do it and Sam has no taste for fashion and will complain about how I'm going to leave us penniless."

Quinn snorts at this, but she smiles. She looks at her twin carefully, perhaps Sam was right to be concerned but right now it's a silly crush on Charlotte's part. "You can bring Santana along. But you have to be the one to take care of her needs on the full moon."

Charlotte nods at this, "Next month? We've already paid for the month, and I need to give two weeks' notice. It'll give her time to pack."

Quinn studies her twin and gives a brief nod of her head before looking at what Charlotte's painting and stares at it for a moment. "What the hell is that?"

"It's a bloody horse! Look there's the mane and its ears—" Charlotte said defensively as she pointed things out getting frustrated when her twin began to laugh at her. "How badly did you hurt Sam?"

"You disapprove?" Quinn asks. "He had no right to get involved all because of your silly crush on Santana."

"I didn't sleep with Santana," Charlotte says with a groan. "I don't have a crush on her either."

"Which is for the best, Santana only wants to be with werewolves. You personally don't have a shot," Quinn responds.

Charlotte frowns at this new piece of information but doesn't say anything as Quinn grabs a clean paintbrush and begins to move her paintbrush across her canvas lazily. It looks remarkably better than anything she's put on the canvas. "My horse looks better," she mutters under her breath.

"I have no idea what this Charlotte but that it isn't a horse."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sebastian approaches his sister, Charlotte compels Santana, Quinn and Charlotte are made aware of an intruder on their bond as secrets come out, while Rachel goes to the one person who might be able to help her reign in her powers despite Quinn's warnings. Other things happen.<br>**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: A short chapter, but I hope you like it anyway please review. It really does make my day. **

* * *

><p>Santana poked one of the flowers on the table and looked over at Charlotte, there hadn't been time to tell her about the curse. The king of douchebags was busy sucking up to her, in their house cooking her romantic meals, giving her flowers, touching her, kissing her. She hadn't checked their bond to figure out Chuck felt about him, but she didn't trust him and she certainly didn't like him. The feeling was mutual she was sure, her wolf had been at the surface lately, and she was sure that it was some stupid territory thing. She didn't like her house being invaded. Her eyes flicked to Charlie who walked out of her room all dressed up, she was always like that put together at a moment's notice. It really was obvious that she stalled in the mornings to get on her nerves. "Going out with the douchebag again?" Santana asked.<p>

Charlotte flicked her eyes to Santana as she went to go pour herself a mug of coffee, "No. Jesse isn't a bad person."

Santana snorted, "You don't even believe that bullshit. Flowers doesn't make what he did okay. Even if I was scared of your sister, I'd make sure you knew. Hell I would have chosen to grow old and grey with you but he chose to become a vampire without you. He's been around for the past hundred years being a jackass, come on you're more intelligent than that." Santana paused for a moment as it registered in her head that Charlotte wasn't actually going out with Jesse today. "Where are you _going _then?" she asked suspiciously.

Charlotte studied Santana for a moment and smiled at her, "You mean we, where are we going." Charlotte corrected and Santana immediately took a step back.

"Get your boyfriend to take you," Santana snapped at her but Charlotte ignored her that pleased smile on her face.

"Puck already said he would meet us at the mall—"

"Again you have a boyfriend to hold your bags—you don't need Puck. You aren't going to use him to—" Santana began defending Puck.

"Jesse isn't my boyfriend," Charlotte interrupted.

"You've had sex with him nearly every day since you got back," Santana accuses pointing at her. "He buys you _shit_, our house smells like _flowers_. He has them delivered to you every day what do you mean he isn't your boyfriend. You got a massive bouquet in the middle of class. When I came back from class he only had a towel on, there is not enough mind bleach to erase that image."

"Jesse is here because Sam wants him to be here. Sam's trying to manipulate me and Jesse's probably using _me_ by playing on my feelings for him, or at the least my initial confusion. He's not my boyfriend, this is him _trying_ to be my boyfriend," Charlotte touched the flowers for a moment and shrugged. "He's _trying_ to make it up to me, but it's been a hundred years for him and I wasn't there to experience it with him. He's not the same person I knew. As for why I'm having sex with him? I'm a vampire Santana, I like sex. The only good thing to come out of this whole mess is that he can now sort of keep up with me, but there hasn't been any intimacy between us. I haven't allowed him to feed from me and I haven't taken him up on his offer to drink from him."

At this Santana felt her emotions settle a bit. She had been worried for a moment that Chuck was actually someone who was buying into the shit that he was spewing and while she wasn't pleased that she was choosing to sleep with him. She was chalking it up to the fact that she cared about the shopaholic to some degree. "I'm not going shopping with you, I have more important things to do." Charlotte flicked her eyes at Santana. "I'm going to watch paint dry."

Charlotte raised a brow and was about to say something when there was a knock on the door and Charlotte paused for a moment and turned to it holding her hand up when Santana moved to go get the door. There was a scowl on her face and Charlotte moved to the door quickly moving towards it and opening the door. "Bastian? Where have you been?" She hissed at him before wrapping her arms around him tightly holding him. Sebastian stiffened for a moment before wrapping his arms around his baby sister, "I was worried."

Sebastian raised a brow, "You were worried? Yet you didn't search for me?"

Charlotte rolled her eyes as she pressed a kiss to his cheek, "You would never leave me alone Sebastian, I knew you would come back, you always come back."

"Did you _even notice_?"

Charlotte frowned for a moment at the anger in his voice and the smile faded for a moment, "Sebastian I don't _live_ in that house. I simply thought that after the incident with that boy, you were locked in a room with Blaine reminding him how much you love and appreciate him. It's what you two normally do after a fight. You always got mad if I interrupted you."

Sebastian opened his mouth to say something but he smiled at this and kissed her forehead before entering her apartment, brushing by her. Sebastian glanced at Santana for a moment sizing her up, before deciding that she was unimportant he could kill her in moments as he studies the room. "Flowers? A new suitor already? Would I approve?" Charlotte doesn't answer and he watches her put herself in between him and Santana.

"Why are you here Sebastian? Is this another one of your plans to imprison our siblings? Because I grow weary of the same thing over and over again Sebastian. I just _woke up_, and things are interesting now. I don't wish to be forced back to sleep."

Sebastian smiled at Charlotte for a moment, "No more schemes with witches Charlotte, that part of our lives is over. You don't have to live in Quinn's shadow anymore and I don't have to put up with Sam's hypocritical sanctimonious bullshit. We don't have to _worry_ about them _punishing_ us, forcing us to sleep against our wills anymore. We don't have to be scared that they'll put us to sleep, because they will never put us to sleep again." Sebastian opened the bag that he was carrying and pulled out the white oak stave and smirked at his sister who took a step back.

Charlotte stared at the weapon in her brother's hands and turned to Santana. "Santana you need to leave. I need to have a conversation with my brother."

Santana frowned not sure what exactly was going on but a quick check of the bond—Chuck was terrified. The fear came of her like waves. "Like I'm hell I'm leaving you with this—"

"_Santana I said to leave_," Charlotte's voice laced with compulsion and she saw the betrayal flash across Santana's eyes but it had to be done. She wouldn't be able to protect Santana and keep herself alive if Sebastian lost his temper and tried to kill her. She turned her eyes back to Sebastian who smiled at her, like he was proud of himself. Charlotte grimaced for a moment she would try to talk him down and if not she'd shove a dagger in his chest herself if she had to. She waited until the door slammed shut. "Where the _bloody_ _hell_ did you get that?"

Sebastian smiled tossing the stake in the air and catching it as he examined it. "I was attacked by some stupid vampire hunter. Bitch nearly _got me_, I wasn't expecting this. Trust me I was just as surprised as you were. I had quite the adventure while I was away." Sebastian held up his arm. "Took a few days for the wound to heal to begin with."

"Sebastian you aren't talking about _killing_ our siblings are you? We've already _lost_ _one_, we lost _Stevie_. You know how it feels, and let me tell you about the guilt. It never leaves. A thousand years later and I still feel _guilty_."

"Do you think Quinn feels guilty after she stuffed you in that box? Do you think they feel guilty about how they treat me? They don't _care about us Charlotte_. She's killed nearly all your lovers over the years. This new man in your life how long will he remain before Quinn's impossible standards kick in. You _enable_ it and when you fight back she punishes you making you the bad guy. Don't even get me started on Sam, so I killed a bunch of people Quinn did the same thing a few weeks ago. She slaughtered a bunch of witches and humans and Sam lets it slide, he takes it out on me because he's a hypocrite and a coward. Where was his _outrage_ when Quinn didn't? Why didn't he demand she go into the box? Why is it _always_ me or you? The _injustice_."

"Bastian, I love you—but have you gone _completely_ mad? I'm not helping you _murder_ Quinn or Sam. I'm not afraid of them I simply wish that our family can stop squabbling like children. Give the weapon to Quinn and she'll side with you against Sam so long as you apologize."

"Give the weapon to _Quinn_? So she can threaten to kill us the moment that she gets angry that we aren't bowing to her _whims_?" Sebastian snarled standing up and Charlotte took a step back. "Our sister would see me _dead_, do you think she loves you the way I do Charlotte? You can have your freedom you can have your happiness. Find someone to spend eternity with, and I'll be by your side all the way."

Charlotte took a step back, "Sebastian put it _down_ and let's talk. Because if you think that I'm going to turn my back and allow you to _murder_ our siblings then you've clearly lost your mind, and if you're actually serious then I will take their side in this matter and say that you are too far gone and I shove the dagger in myself."

Sebastian freezes and looks at Charlotte, "You'd really dagger me?"

"Yes—I would. I may not have been fast enough to save Stevie but I'm not going to let you hurt Sam or Quinn, not because you're upset with them. You'll regret it for the rest of eternity Sebastian."

Sebastian snarled at her and Charlotte took another step back. "Then you're just as bad as Quinn. Daggering me because I'm choosing to fight back, to say no to her _abuse_. You think this is a _family_ Charlotte? Sam on his stupid soapbox judging us? Quinn's brooding and her bullying?"

"Please Sebastian, this family has been fractured for the past thousand years. We have no idea where Frannie or our father is, and our mother is dead. This isn't anything new, but as dysfunctional as this family is, it is still _our_ family. Always and forever." Charlotte immediately reaches for the bond she shares with her sister. They had learned to keep it in a state of being closed, only using it when it was an emergency. It kept her sister's thoughts from filtering into her mind, or feeling each other's emotions. She didn't need to feel how her sister felt about Rachel, they had agreed to stay out of each other's minds. But this was very much an emergency. So she did what she needed to do. '_Quinn_.'

* * *

><p>Rachel glanced over at Quinn, "You really didn't have to <em>follow me<em>, Quinn. I know Brittany's mom she's an old family friend she isn't going to teach me anything dangerous. Brittany will be _right there_. You don't have to supervise Quinn."

Quinn shrugged she'd already rained down hell on Sam for interfering with Charlotte, and while she could hang out with her sister and torture Santana, taking Charlotte shopping was like pulling teeth especially when Charlotte insisted that she try on the clothes so she could see if they'd look good on her. She was not a living dummy for her sister's insane shopping habits. Or _worse_, Charlotte would insist that she needed to update her look and start buying clothes for her. "I think I should meet Brittany's mom regardless."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "I am an excellent judge of character Quinn."

"Finn," Came Quinn's response and raised an eyebrow at Rachel who immediately muttered something under her breath.

"One person does not make a habit," Rachel pointed out after a moment as they approached the Pierce's shop. "Name one other person I trust that I shouldn't."

Quinn turns to her, "Me," she answers truthfully.

Rachel doesn't say anything to this for a moment, "I don't see a monster. I know you've done—terrible things. I'm sure you did it for fun at some point but I don't see any of that when I look at you. I just see Quinn Fabray, and you've _protected me._ Even when I wasn't thinking about the consequences."

Quinn didn't say anything for a moment, "I need to make sure, and I told your fathers that I'd _make sure_ you were okay. I gave my word and Sam has this whole speech ready about how we should always do our best to keep our promises."

Rachel smiled at this. "I'm sure Sam _means well_."

Quinn rolled her eyes, because Sam didn't mean well at all. He knew that she had found Jesse deep inside another woman. She had shown tremendous restraint not _murdering_ him right away. Yet he had also invited Jesse into Charlotte's life, at least her twin wasn't a complete besotted _idiot_. Quinn pushed the thoughts away for now, she'd get to the bottom of what Sam was hiding from them later, right now she needed to make sure that it was clear that Rachel was to stay as far away from dark magic as possible and that she wasn't joining any coven, she'd be protected by the vampires.

"Hey Rachel," Brittany said cheerfully from where she was watching the store. Well it was her job for the day while her mom taught Rachel magic, she really wanted to watch.

Hannah Pierce smiled at Rachel warmly before looking at the vampire that had entered her store warily. She had been stabbed through the heart and yet here she stood as if everything was fine. She also wasn't attacking and she seemed to be friends with her daughter. "Rachel—Brittany tells me that you've been having trouble controlling your magic."

"Things explode when she tries to have lady sex with Quinn," Brittany informed her mother bluntly as Rachel turned a bright red and Quinn smirked.

"Brittany!" Rachel hissed at her friend who shrugged and smiled at her. She didn't want Brittany's mom to know what she was doing in her spare time. Hannah shot Rachel a knowing smile and if the ground could open up and swallow her whole that's what she hoped happen.

"She has to know what's going on so you can start having sexy times with Quinn and she can show you how great—"

Hannah touched Brittany's arm and shook her head. She really didn't want to hear how sexually active her daughter was and what sexual things she knew. Instead she turned to Quinn, "Is there something that I can help you with?"

"Quinn's here to supervise, she takes the promise that she made to _my fathers_ very seriously," Rachel said turning to look at Quinn who really didn't look pleased to be here. "I told her that there is no need to worry that you won't teach me any _dark magic_ and I don't want to join the coven."

Hannah frowned, "Joining a coven Rachel is recommended, and it offers protection and so much potential. You can meet people who are just like you and learn from them. Anyone who is caught practicing dark magic is kicked out of the coven, it's what happened to Shelby—your birth mother."

"Rachel stands with the vampires and she's protected by me and my family," Quinn said crossing her arms.

"But you can't protect her from herself and right now she's a danger to herself and to everyone around her," Hannah pointed out and she was met with a scowl. Hannah let out a sigh, "The coven won't like this. You _murdered_ several witches—"

"You poisoned our food supply," Quinn interrupted.

"We were trying to protect people from your compulsion and from you feeding on people." Hannah argued back.

"Mom—Quinn's a good vampire like Count von Count, she likes to count things, and she likes chocolate. She's a good vampire like Casper the Friendly ghost except she's a vampire, and she isn't _that_ friendly," Brittany said with a smile. "She's sort of like Lord Tubbington."

Hannah sighed and looked at Brittany and then Quinn for a moment. "The coven won't be pleased that Rachel doesn't want to join the coven, especially with the most recent massacre."

"We're looking into it," Quinn responded crossing her arms staring down Hannah Pierce, until Rachel elbowed her gently.

"Our coven doesn't practice dark magic and she needs to learn everything from the beginning. I'm sure she'll be a quick study but she's going to need to learn the basics, you shouldn't have gone directly into trying to light things on fire," Hannah said after a moment. The coven wouldn't be pleased if Rachel didn't join but perhaps later Rachel would make the decision for herself.

Quinn nodded and was about to say something when she winced as her bond with her twin opened up and she touched her forehead. Charlotte's panic hit her immediately before the telepathy kicked in. Quinn twisted her jaw, as her fangs extended and tried to focus through the surprise. They didn't just open their bond for anything other than emergencies.

'_Quinn_. _Sebastian_. _Death_. _Help._'

Charlotte's voice came through and for a split second Quinn saw what had made her twin so scared. The image of a white oak stake held in Sebastian's hands. Quinn froze for a moment and she looked up at everyone who had looked at her. She hadn't even felt Rachel's hand on her shoulder. "I have to go Rachel, something came up," she said calmly, even though Charlotte's panic was hitting her in waves.

"Are you okay Quinn—if you're hungry you can feed on me," Rachel said gently.

Quinn was about to say something else when another voice appeared that confused her more than Charlotte's panic as she felt a surge of anger and annoyance. '_Stupid fucking vampires compelling me to do shit_. _Thought she was fucking different_._' _

'_Santana?_' Quinn asked mentally before looking at Rachel and shaking her head. "I have to go," she repeated again firmly before flashing out of the store. She was going at full speed as she ran.

There was a pause for a moment. _'Holy shit you can hear me?'_

Quinn decided to ignore the obvious confusion for now, there were currently more pressing manners than why she had Santana's god damn annoying voice in her head. _'Call Sam and tell him to get to Charlotte's place now_.' She cut the connection to Santana for a moment as she rushed past traffic running a red light as she cleared block after block.

* * *

><p>Charlotte's fangs were out as she stared at her brother who was pacing now in front of her, she was trying to ignore the voices in her head and keep her attention focused on Sebastian. She might have been faster and stronger than him, but with her practically non-existent skills in fighting she would be useless. She could practically hear Sam's irritating lecture in her head. There had never been a need for her to learn how to fight, Quinn and Sam were capable of fighting and she was quite possibly the fastest thing on the planet and she had vampire strength as well. With the added benefit there was only one type of wood from a tree they had burnt down a thousand years ago, that could kill a member of her family. There had never been a pressing need to learn how to fight. She was currently rethinking her decision to run away every time Sam attempted to tell her about how important it was that she could defend herself. "Bastian, <em>please<em> calm down."

"I didn't think you'd _side with them_, you know how it feels. To wake up and everything that you knew to be true gone. Your friends _gone_, turned to dust or killed because Quinn or Sam doesn't approve. I forgave you for telling them, because you were afraid," Sebastian said his voice demanding and loud and filled with _hurt_. Always and forever, family above all the stupid pact that they had made meant nothing.

Charlotte was about to say something when the door to her apartment crashed open and Quinn flashed inside beside her. Charlotte immediately did the wise thing and stepped behind Quinn. "Sebastian," Quinn's voice was calm and collected and filled with quiet fury.

Sebastian froze as he looked at Quinn before stepping back and staring at his younger sister. He was outnumbered and outmatched and unlike Charlotte Quinn could actually fight back, and _would_ fight back and probably win. "Quinn. It's your turn to be afraid."

"Sam's on his way Sebastian you aren't getting out of this. So give me the weapon."

"So you can _kill me_?"

Quinn refrained from rolling her eyes as she stared at the weapon in her brother's hands. "Sebastian give me the stake."

Sebastian flashed towards Quinn who immediately grabbed her twin and pulled her out of his way, but he used the movement and Quinn's action to escape. He couldn't take on both Sam and Quinn and even Charlotte was a pain in the ass. It was time to retreat and plan another attack. Now he knew where he stood in the family. So he'd have to take them out one by one.

Quinn turned to Charlotte who immediately latched onto her, she was shivering, tears in her eyes as the mask slipped away. Quinn frowned she should go after him, chase him down and dagger him but she didn't actually have any spare dagger on her person. "Charlotte—you're going to need to tell me everything," Quinn said as she pulled her twin to the couch. "Start from where he got that weapon."

* * *

><p>Quinn had never just run out on her before and she was <em>worried<em> which made her distracted and magic lessons weren't going very well. They hadn't done any actual magic, it had been a safety lesson. A set of rules of things that she could and shouldn't try on her own. The same rules that Quinn had already repeated over and over again. Magic had a price. It wasn't like Harry Potter where she got a magic wand and said a few words and things happened. More importantly Brittany's mom still hadn't taught her how to control the explosions. Instead she was teaching Rachel definitions, showing her items and telling her how to use them and what they were used for. Going over the different branches of magic.

The door to the shop rang as it opened and Rachel looked up hoping that Quinn was back from whatever she had rushed out to do, but the smile on her face _froze_. As Shelby walked into the store. "Hannah I'm going to need another shipment of black kyanite —" Shelby stumbled over her words as she stared at Rachel who stared back. There were various magical books around her and she remembered this scene from where her grandmother had taught her about magic. She looked at Hannah, "This is something that I should be doing."

Hannah frowned she could feel the slight shift of power, "She came to me because of your history Shelby, no one wants her learning dark magic. She needed help _now_, her magical abilities are out of control and it was decided that you were not the best teacher for the job. The restraining order still stands."

Shelby had dreamed of the day when she could teach her daughter magic, and Rachel stared at her wordlessly not sure how to proceed. "How are her magic abilities out of control?" Shelby asked after a moment.

"She's causing things to explode after she gets—" Brittany began but Hannah immediately covered Brittany's mouth. There was no point in being helpful here.

Rachel was suddenly _very _glad that Quinn had stepped away because she wasn't sure how Quinn would have reacted to seeing the woman who stabbed her. The last time Quinn and Shelby had come face to face, it was clear that Quinn would have no problem ripping out Shelby's heart and Shelby would fight to the death for her. This woman had given birth to her—but she wasn't her mother, and she knew that Quinn would be angry at her—but if Shelby could just help her get it under control. She was sure Quinn wouldn't _mind_. "Every single time I feel—passionate about something I cause something to explode," Rachel said and Shelby looked at her.

Shelby turned to her daughter and slowly walked up to her only to have Hannah step in between them. "Shelby you aren't supposed to be here if you need some black kyanite then you're going to have to come back later tonight or I'll send Brittany over with a shipment."

"I'm not going to _hurt her_, she's my daughter. Everything I have done is to protect her. I'm not going to teach her _dark magic_. The problem is that she can't feel the power building up and because she can't feel the magic and it's building up, which leads to the explosion," Shelby explained knowledgably and she saw Hannah frown at her. "She needs to know what to look for and I'm the only person here who is in tune with her bloodline, she is my daughter. You'd never be able to show her what she needs to know."

"You are not teaching her magic or dark magic Shelby, it's forbidden for a reason. You are a cautionary tale of what _not to do_," Hannah said immediately. Rachel was still too naïve and it would be so easy to corrupt her, teach her how to do something that she wasn't supposed to and tell her that it was the right way.

"Then _stay_ here and watch me, but if she's really a danger to those around her you don't have much of a choice in the matter. She isn't your daughter she's mine and it's my bloodline that runs through her veins not yours," Shelby snapped at Hannah and she watched as Rachel made a decision. Shelby held out her hands. "All I need is your hands Rachel and you'll be able to feel the magic instead of grasping at what you think it is. This is my fault you should have been exposed much sooner to magic and now you don't know what it feels like."

Rachel was quiet for a moment, she knew what Quinn would say but she needed to get a handle on this and if it was only Shelby who could help her then—she'd just have to make do. Rachel slipped out from behind Brittany's mom and slowly extended her hands and placed them on top of Shelby's extended hands. Almost immediately she felt a surge of power and then she felt it Shelby's magic. It passed through her body slowly, and she felt warm, like she had just slid under a warm fuzzy blanket. It was then that she finally felt it her own magic. Rachel looked up excitedly at Shelby who smiled back at her.

* * *

><p>Quinn listened as Charlotte finished retelling Sam what Sebastian had said. "A vampire hunter in <em>Lima<em>?"

"It wouldn't be the first time that we've run into vampire hunters," Sam pointed out. "We've run into them all over the world. They're a dying breed though. No one believes in _monsters_ anymore."

"It was a white ash stake—I knew what it was the moment I saw it. Sebastian got stabbed with it but he managed to defend himself in time. He confirmed it, said it took him awhile to heal," Charlotte informed him.

"He said he killed her, which means that particular threat has passed for now. We'll have to find out where she came from and if there are others who are coming after us. Right now what he have to worry about is what Sebastian has planned next," Sam said. "We're going to need take steps to protect ourselves. Which means we're going to need to find someone who is human to hold the deed to the house which means that Sebastian will not be able to enter without permission. It'll be best if we were all in one place. Charlotte get your stuff we're going to go home." Sam frowned before he turned to Santana who had been quiet. "The same goes for you Santana, it'll probably be best if you move in with us, the house will be in your name until things quiet down."

Santana's name seemed to spark something in the twins and they both turned to her together. Santana frowned not enjoying Sam telling her what to do, "The fuck I'm moving in with you. Quinn's a bitch and both you and _Charlotte_ _compelled me_." She turned to Charlotte who met her gaze. "I thought you—"

"I needed you out of the house, Sebastian has never played fair a day in his life, I didn't expect him to start then and I wasn't going to let him kill you because you refused to listen to me," Charlotte said.

"I wasn't going to leave you alone with a psychopath," Santana snapped.

"Santana, while your loyalty is admirable there was little that you could do against Sebastian if he decided to attack and it would have put Charlotte at risk—" Sam began but Quinn finally held up her hand and approached Santana grabbing her by the shirt and hauling her up.

She'd heard more than enough. She didn't care about Santana's anger, she wanted to know why Santana was in her fucking mind. Why she could feel Santana in her head. She _tolerated _the wolf barely. They weren't friends and having Santana anywhere near her mind bothered her more than anything. "_How_?" She demanded and she was met with Santana's eyes turning golden for a moment and she immediately dropped the wolf baring her fangs as she showed her true face. It wasn't a full moon.

Confusion washed over Santana's face as the anger and annoyance that she had felt disappeared for a moment as the vampires all took a step back. "What?"

"Your eyes—what the fuck is going on _here_?" Quinn snapped. Santana wasn't wearing a ring she shouldn't be able to access her wolf side, the full moon was two weeks off.

Santana looked over at Sam, "Should I tell them or do you want to be the one to tell them?"

Quinn turned on her brother immediately, "Tell _us what_?"

Sam straightened up this was _not_ how he had wanted this meeting to go, "Our mother had an affair with a werewolf, you two were the result of that affair. I suppose to hide her infidelity she _cursed_ you. Caged the wolf when you were _infants_, so you'd never be able to turn. So she could pass you off as our father. You are werewolves, an unintended consequence of the curse is that the wolf survived our transition. The curse has been there for a thousand years and it explains everything from your speed to your tremendous strength, to the fact that you two _have a bond_ that doesn't extend to the rest of our family," Sam said looking at Quinn and Charlotte.

Charlotte frowned, "How long did you _know_ Samuel?"

Sam winced at Charlotte's tone, Quinn still hadn't spoken and he saw Charlotte reach for her sister's hand. It was happening, "Brittany mentioned that you were cursed, she confirmed it the day of the full moon, and it's when she could get a good read on the wolf. We don't know what will happen if undoing the curse will kill you, or make you go mad or worse. Hybrids don't _exist_ we've tried and you were _fine_, you lived a thousand years not knowing and you were fine."

Santana frowned, "They weren't fine, wolves aren't meant to run alone they should have been with pack. They needed a pack and they didn't have one, they're only lucky that they had each other. Because this situation could have been so much worse. I've known for a few days I was going to tell you as soon as I found out. You _deserved _to know. But Charlotte was busy with St. Douchebag and you were trying to screw my best friend," Santana said calmly. "The night of the full moon you accidentally put me in your pack, I still don't fucking know how you did, but you did. I spent the past month trying to figure out _how _and why I was bonded to two fucking vampires. I asked Brittany and she told me."

"You had no _right_ to interfere with _our family_. This was a family matter," Sam said turning to Santana angrily.

"It became my right when I became a member of their pack. This wasn't something you should have hid from them, the moment you found out you should have told them. You _know nothing_ about being a werewolf," Santana said coldly. She hadn't wanted this, she certainly hadn't meant to bond with the two of them but they were a pack now.

"And you know nothing about our family," Sam responded just as coolly.

Quinn stared at the two of them as they began to argue with one another but she couldn't hear the words as her world began to crash down. For a thousand years she had believed the man that she had called her father had simply _rejected _her. She had been beaten, she had been whipped and kicked and punched by a man who was not her father. A man who had no right to lay a hand on them. She thought of the life she _should _have had. The one where she and Charlotte spent with people like them, with _wolves_, loved and protected. They would have been free. Their father would have taught them how to hunt, he might have _loved _them. He might have accepted them.

She wasn't sure if it was her emotions that she was feeling the bond was still open and she looked at her twin who had a lost look on her face. She could feel the anger, the betrayal, the _hurt_, the gamut of emotions that were running through Charlotte. She couldn't deal with their mixture of emotions, it made the anger spike, and the betrayal feel so much harsher. So Quinn did the only thing that she could do—she flashed away, slamming the bond between her and her twin shut.

It felt like she couldn't breathe that she was _suffocating_. She didn't hear her twin call out for her she just needed to get away. So Quinn did what she'd been doing for the past thousand years. She ran.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Rachel finds Quinn. Charlotte and Santana talk. Sam and Mercedes talk. Lots of talking in the next chapter. The aftermath.<br>**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Another short chapter. Please Review **

* * *

><p>She doesn't expect to find Quinn sitting on her doorstep when she gets home, and she's so used to the calmness that Quinn exudes that the current distraught expression on her face nearly breaks her heart. "Quinn? Is everything okay?" Rachel asks and Quinn flicks her eyes up at her.<p>

Quinn blinks for a moment. She had no idea that she had run _here_, she had just run, until she felt like stopping. She certainly didn't want Rachel of all people to see her like this and she looks up at her for a moment and slaps a confident smile on her face, or what she assumes is a _confident_ smile. Rachel still has that look of _concern_ and what she assumes to be pity on her face. "How was your magic lessons? I'm sorry but something came up with my brother that I needed to attend to."

Rachel frowned slightly, "I think that I have a better handle on my powers than I did a few hours ago. I don't think there'd be any more explosions," she said shooting Quinn a small smile as she took a seat beside the vampire on the step. "I can now light candles really easily."

Quinn nods, "So Brittany's mother was a good choice?" She asks absentmindedly, she doesn't know the flicker of hesitation on Rachel's face.

"She was, I'm going to have lessons with her once a week, maybe a few times during the week," Rachel said slowly, she knew that Quinn wouldn't approve of her time with Shelby, and she didn't want to rock the boat. It was clear that _right now_ Quinn didn't need the added information. But she'd make sure to inform Quinn just not right then and there. She already felt bad about hiding it from Quinn but she could never predict what Quinn was going to do. "Are you okay though?"

Quinn flicked her eyes to Rachel, ignoring the question for a moment. "So no more explosions?" There was a sly smile on her face as she rested a hand on Rachel's knee.

Rachel frowned for a moment and looked at the hand. "While it's clear that I wish to have sex with you Quinn Fabray, I _am not_ interested in being a distraction for our problems. I am your _friend_, and while I'm aware that we're entering a no strings attached relationship that doesn't mean that I'm going to be your—well—distraction. I'm your _friend first_, and you're clearly upset about something." With that she pulled Quinn's hand off her knee. "You don't have to talk to me I know as a vampire you have to have your secrets and be all mysterious and I normally find that quite attractive." She's met with a puzzled look and she flushes, "So I have dreamt of a tall stranger with a mysterious past coming and sweeping me off my feet."

"Rachel—most people are taller than you," Quinn pointed out with a small smile as Rachel huffed at her.

"For that I'm not going to invite you in for some vegan hot chocolate and a plate of my famous sugar cookies that you enjoy so much," Rachel said crossing her arms studying Quinn from the corner of her eyes. At least Quinn didn't look nearly as upset anymore. She shifted a bit so she was a bit closer to Quinn as they sat in quiet for a moment, she felt Quinn's arm slip around her waist. Quinn's actions confused her. The vampire had turned her down gently as gently as she could and yet there were times when it felt like they were—dating.

"Sam is my half-brother, so is Sebastian. It seems that my _mother_, had an affair with one the werewolves in my village," Quinn began as Rachel turned to her in surprise. "She _cursed_ me—and Charlotte, she cursed us so that she could hide _her affair_."

Rachel looked at Quinn in surprise, "You're _cursed_?"

Quinn nodded, "Brittany apparently found out, that our mother decided to lock away our werewolf, I shudder to think of the amount of magic that she used to keep us from transforming during the full moon. She _caged_ it, forced us to try and be normal when we _weren't_. We were never _normal_ humans and it explains so much. And you wonder why _I dislike_ magic."

"Maybe your mother had a reason—"

"A mother _loves _her children Rachel, a monster does not. When you accept the latter you stop expecting the former. My mother never loved us—she wouldn't have done this if she did. She would have _protected us_ from him. But she _didn't_, she _knew_ what we were and she understood that there were things that we would never be able to help. She turned her back on us and let us suffer Rachel. Suffer at the hands of someone who _had no right_ to hurt me. She never once spoke up for us. Sam knew and he kept the news from me, if Santana hadn't formed some sort of pack bond with us there was a chance that we never would have _known_."

"A pack bond with Santana—but you're a vampire and one of the things that I learned today is that _hybrids don't exist_. You mean—you're still cursed? You're both werewolf and vampire?" Rachel asked suddenly confused.

Quinn shrugged she could barely tolerate Charlotte in her head, she really didn't want to hear Santana's thoughts. She probably only thought about _chasing_ cars or something as equally as ridiculous as that. "That's our mother, breaking the rules of magic and defying nature because she _could_."

"Well—I haven't learned anything about curses yet, but maybe I can help you _break _it if you want—really Santana's in your head? What's that like?" Rachel asked curiously.

"A lot of cursing vampires and lusting over my sister," Quinn responded bluntly as Rachel laughed and Quinn smiled at her.

"That sounds like Santana, she's worse than Puck sometimes but she'll deny it," Rachel admits and Quinn sighs dramatically and she smiles. "What are you going to do about the curse—I know that I've only had one lesson but if you need me to help with the magical part I'm sure Brittany and I can help."

Quinn was quiet for a moment, she would need to find out how to break the curse to begin with and then see what it required before she even thought about breaking the curse. But first she'd need to take care of the Sebastian problem and remove the weapon from his possession but for right now, she didn't want to fight and deal with the betrayal and ignorance that her family was known for. "I think I'll take you up on that vegan hot chocolate and those sugar cookies."

Rachel smiled for a moment and grabbed Quinn's hand. "Have you ever had vegan hot chocolate?" Rachel said as she opened the door and walked in only to have Quinn stop. Rachel looked back at Quinn who had let go of her hand and was looking at the door.

"You need to invite me in Rachel," Quinn reminded her making a face at the doorway shifting nervously.

Rachel blinked and then smiled at her, "Of course you're welcome into my house." She watched as Quinn hesitantly took a step into the house and her smile widened. "I knew I'd get you into my house at some point."

"Part one in your master plan to get me into your bed?" Quinn asked as Rachel flushed red at her statement. Quinn smiled for a moment, "I find myself wanting to see your room."

Rachel sputtered, she could see that amused smirk toying on Quinn's face. "Quinn Fabray, I didn't invite you into my house to seduce me!"

"Mind out of the gutter my little witch, I simply want to see if there are gold stars everywhere," Quinn said relaxing and falling into her usual habit. It made her feel better to watch Rachel blush and sputter and smile at her. Maybe Sam had a point to this whole making friends thing, Rachel wasn't out to kill her and seemed to like her. "And I want to see if your bed is sturdy enough for me."

* * *

><p>Santana frowns as she watches Charlotte packing her stuff into some boxes, it really does seem that she's going to move back to vampire central and she looks at her stuff, it seems that she'll <em>have to<em> move in with Rachel now. She hasn't said a word since Quinn left and she refused to talk to Sam either. Tracking Charlotte moving was becoming easier as she flashed packing boxes quickly. There is a pause finally as Charlotte turns to her and looks at her. Santana shifts, still annoyed at Charlotte for compelling her. "I felt your fear through the bond Charlotte, and I wasn't going to leave you alone with Fieval the _twink_."

"Santana, Sebastian might threaten to kill me every now and again but what he truly wants is for people to listen to him and _understand_. He wasn't going to _hurt me_ he'd never _hurt me_. Quinn and Sam—mostly Sam are the people he's angry with. I couldn't protect you and if he killed me accidentally to get to you, then you would have died. If not by Sebastian's hand then Quinn or Sam's."

Santana frowned for a moment, "You said you can't be _killed_."

Charlotte opened her mouth and then sighed, "You already know our mother is a powerful witch, and as you know a witch is merely nature's servant. Vampires are abominations of nature. You can either be one or the other, you can't be both. Apparently our mother broke the natural order more than once, if our hybrid status is to be believed." There was bitterness in her voice but she swallowed it and continued the story. "The spell that turned us—well our mother called upon the sun for life and the ancient white oak tree, one of nature's eternal objects, for immortality. That night our father offered us wine laced with blood, and then drove his sword through our hearts."

Santana stares at Charlotte, "Your father _killed you_?"

"He wasn't delicate about it either and I doubt he lost any sleep over his actions that night. And you think you have issues with your father." Charlotte said dryly and waved her hands. "Magic comes at a price. The power that we had—it came at such a terrible price. For every one of our strengths there would be a weakness, the sun became our enemy." She held up her hand, showing Santana the ring on her finger. "Our mother found a solution to that particular problem. Neighbors who had opened their homes to us could now keep us out. Flowers at the base of the white oak burned and prevented compulsion, and the spell decreed that the tree that gave us life could also take it away. So we burned it to the ground. When we say there isn't anything that can _kill us_, we were sure we dealt with the problem a thousand years ago. At least to a degree, we already knew our father was in possession of one. But the world is a big place and if he can't find us then there was very little chance of us getting killed. I have no idea how Sebastian got his hands one, because that wasn't our father's stake. I couldn't protect both of us and you wouldn't leave so I _compelled you_. I'm not apologizing for saving your life."

"You took away my free will."

"To keep you _alive_, I'd rather have you mad at me and bitching at me then dead. Tell me you wouldn't have done the same if you had the power and it were Rachel or Brittany?" Charlotte asked.

Santana frowned Charlotte had a point, and it wasn't as if Charlotte had gone straight to compelling her. "That doesn't mean I have to like you telling me what to do, or you _commanding me_ to do it. You aren't my alpha and I didn't even really like it when _he did it_. I stopped taking vervain because I trusted you _not to_ compel me."

Charlotte sighed, this wasn't the conversation she wanted to have with Santana, "Santana—I'm not going to _compel_ you, but when I say to _leave_, then you need to _trust me_ and do as I say."

Santana looked at her suspiciously for a moment before sighing, "Fine—thank you I guess."

Charlotte tilted her head in response and began to move again, at least her shoes still came in her original boxes which made them easier to move. "Quinn already said that you can come live with us and it will really help us out if you _owned_ our house. That way Sebastian can't—sneak in at night and take us out."

Santana frowned for a moment Charlotte hadn't said one word about the revelation, not really. Quinn had a reaction. "Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I just found out that my mother stole yet another thing from us, and that even if I wished to be human again, it would be a pointless endeavor because I wasn't born _human_. But at least as a werewolf I could have had the life I always wanted. So I'm not going to think about it. Being _cursed_ is not something _new_ for me," Charlotte replied dryly.

Santana stared at Charlotte there was that bitterness again and she shifted her feet, she needed to know what they planned to do about the curse. "Well we're _pack_ now. So you don't have to figure this shit out alone anymore. No matter what you and Quinn decide to do about it—you're like my family now." Santana said firmly, it was a lot to take in and they'd need to get used to it. Not being alone. Puck could wait another week and she'd need to ask them. It was after all Noah Puckerman.

Charlotte stopped for a moment, "I have a family as dysfunctional as it is. I'm immortal and I'm not spending eternity by myself. Even if you are _pack_, even if you are family Santana, you will grow old and _die_. Even if we aren't supposed to run alone, it's always going to be me and Quinn. All you did was find a new way to cause us pain."

"So you aren't going to find a way to break the curse?" Santana asked and she was met with a shrug, she immediately reigned in her wolf who immediately grew agitated at this new piece of information.

"I don't know what I want right now. I've spent the last thousand years a vampire, and I like being a vampire. I don't have the urge to chase my own tail, sniff my own ass, or use expensive shoes as _chew toys_." Charlotte said holding up a pair of ruined Jimmy Choos. There is a smirk playing on Santana's lips and she suspects—no she _knows_ that Santana did it on purpose. "Whatever I decide Santana—it's a decision that Quinn and I need to make together—but you're going to have a say when we make the decision. You are after all going to be affected by it."

Santana nods and watches as Charlotte begins to move around her packing things neatly and she sighs. "There is more than one bathroom right? I'm not dealing with you hogging the bathroom for hours in the morning." She might as well join the rest of her pack in the same house. She notices a pleased look on Chuck's face and she rolls her eyes. She isn't doing this for Chuck's amusement in the matter, she's doing it because it's practical.

* * *

><p>Blaine wasn't truly surprised when Sebastian came back without Charlotte. Sebastian's emotions were currently a storm of multiple different emotions and they were all hitting the extremes quickly. He had never known how to pull him back from these moments.<p>

"She threatened to slam the dagger in herself. That she would _betray me _so easily. That she'd turn on me and claim it was for my own good," Sebastian's voice cracked and he felt Blaine's take his hand. "She said that if I turn myself into Quinn she won't _kill me_, that she'll take _my side_ against Sam. But I know _her_. I know that Quinn will _kill me_, the moment she gets her chance. She won't _let this stand_. She knows I plan to kill her."

Blaine knew that he had to be _careful_, that he needed to make sure to not agitate Sebastian. The situation had never been more precarious, the love of his life so close to turning off the pain and if there was one thing that he feared it was that. "Sebastian, you've been plotting against Quinn for _centuries_. She's been aware of this, and she puts you asleep but she always wakes you up. She isn't going to kill you and I think Charlotte is _right_, if you hand her the weapon she'll forgive you or at the very least _listen_ to how you feel."

"She threatened to _kill you_," Sebastian said. "She wants to _kill you."_

"Quinn threatens to kill _everyone_. But that doesn't mean that she won't listen to you and she _didn't_. She didn't kill me."

"Because Charlotte stopped _her_ not because she stopped herself. She would have killed you—" Sebastian touching Blaine's face.

"Because I was _hurting you_. Because I was going to _hurt you_, and she would rather you be angry with her then be _destroyed_ by the fact that I wanted to leave you. She was furious that I was going to disappoint you. If Charlotte hadn't saved me you would never have known, you would be here being angry at _her_, when I was the one that wanted to leave. I wanted to leave because of this Sebastian. I needed you and it always becomes about _them_ rather than _us_. You need to let it go—"

"They'll _separate_ us again Blaine, they'll put me to sleep and you're going to move on—to some crappy human and I'll lose you forever."

"I _chose you_." Blaine said firmly, "And if they put you to sleep I will wait for you. I swear I will wait until they wake you up again. I'll be there when they wake you up, I _promise_ that I'll wait for you. I chose you and I will continue to choose you. So _put it down_. Please Sebastian, stop this madness before someone actually _gets someone _killed." Sebastian's face showed confusion and Blaine moved to hold him, so close, he needed to bring Sebastian down from the _precipice, _where he was about to fall off. A thousand _years_. "Peace Sebastian, we can _travel_ we can see the world, we can beat your _siblings _in Sectionals." Blaine said gently.

Sebastian looked at Blaine, he had never been a very good vampire. "I'm not being put back in that box Blaine, never again. I am not going to _run _anymore because our father is trying to _kill _Quinn. I want _my _freedom, I need it. I'm done with—Sam and Quinn and Charlotte. I promise that once this is over, I'm done and I can focus on _you_, completely. We can do whatever you want, we can go wherever you want. But I need to be free to do that. _We_ need to be _free_."

* * *

><p>Secrets in their family never stayed buried, even for a thousand years he was still surprised to learn new things. This wasn't how he wanted them to find out. He wasn't quite sure where he stood but he couldn't find Quinn and Charlotte hadn't run after her. His sister wasn't answering her phone and Charlotte wasn't talking to him. Though he was sure that was more of her annoyance that it had been Santana who had been the one to blow the lid on this secret. It wouldn't take her long to realize that he had tried to interfere in her love life. He was already weary of Quinn's anger, but Charlotte's anger ran just as hot as Quinn's. Probably due to their werewolf heritage. For once he had no idea how to put together their fractured family and he still had the issue of Sebastian to deal with.<p>

Why he had called Mercedes to help him fix the damage that he had caused and maybe stitch together his fractured family. But it had been a long time since he had both of his sisters upset with him at the same time. It didn't help that they were in some sort of pack bond with Santana. He didn't know what that meant for their family but Santana wasn't _family_, she shouldn't have a say in _how _they dealt with the issue. But he knew that she would and his voice would be silenced. Lima was supposed to be a way for his family to heal, and yet it had never been more divided. "Charlotte refuses to talk to me and Quinn still needs to process this information before she decides what to do—"

Mercedes frowned _slightly_. "Sam, this isn't about _you_. I know that it affects you, but they just found out that you're their _half-brother_. You're still their _brother_, and that won't change, even if they are angry with you. Nothing is going to change your history, you're their big brother and you need to be supportive of them no matter what they choose."

Sam frowned, a decision could _ruin_ this family no matter what they did. If this _information_ became common knowledge, if our _father _found out that they aren't his daughter's then I fear for their safety. If they choose to become more than what they have been if he ever finds us then he'll be made aware." With his focus having been on Quinn, it would open Charlotte to his father's wrath.

There was so much that Sam wasn't _telling her_, it was hard to give advice with only little bits of information. The news about the fact that they didn't share a father was new, and if she had known her advice would have been different. "Sam you're their older brother you're supposed to protect them. It's not about them being _human_, it's about keeping them safe."

"Both Quinn and Charlotte are _considerably_ stronger than me, probably due to their status as hybrids. They don't need me to protect them and I don't _have the power_ to protect them. To _help them_, I would be more of a liability to them if our father attacks."

"It's not just about fighting Sam. Maybe you should spend time finding out what they _need_ rather than what you want? Spend time with them and get to know them again and fix your relationship. It's not just going to fix itself. It's what I would do if I were in your position."

It was a solid idea, but with the twins refusing to talk to him and Sebastian currently on some mad quest to _kill them_, repairing a relationship would be difficult if not downright impossible. "I don't know _how_," he admits. It's what he's been trying to do for a thousand years to make up for his failure. He hadn't _been there_, not when it had mattered. He had allowed his _fear_ to rule him, and he had failed his sister. She had _needed him_ and he had turned his back on her. Everything he had done for the past thousand years was to be for the benefit for this _family_. Family above all else he had promised it and he had vowed it, but things were never that _simple_.

"Sam, it's a lot of information to _take in_. You need to give them time to process it, and you need to give them space to figure things out. You have so much going on, if you want to protect them then maybe you can finish that peace treaty you kept getting pulled away from. If you catch Sebastian and deal with him in a way that shows the witches and the wolves that you aren't like Sebastian. When they _need_ you, or they want you they'll call you."

* * *

><p>She was <em>confused<em> this seemed like a _date_, or well something low-key. She'd tried to get Finn to do this several times but he had complained and been bored and fidgeted and she had given up in trying to expand his mind by making him understand her dream. But Quinn was sitting sipping on her vegan hot chocolate, she hadn't said a word about the taste and was currently watching Funny Girl like this was perfectly normal. Quinn Fabray _confused her_. She was curled into Quinn's side and she was being held and it just _seemed_ so _normal_.

"You know," Quinn begins slowly startling Rachel for a moment, they had just been watching the movie in quiet. "I've been to many Broadway performances throughout the years, every single time we stop in New York or London, or anywhere where they have a Broadway I always make sure to go to a few shows. I still have some of the programs somewhere, some of which are signed if you want them." Quinn said not taking her eyes off the television. "You belong on the stage, you belong Broadway, I've seen a lot of actresses and singers through the years and you are a rare talent Rachel. Don't you ever dare _settle_ for anything less than having your name in those lights, it would be a _waste_."

Rachel pauses at the compliment and the conviction that Quinn had spoken with, "I have no intention of staying in Lima and letting my immense talents go to waste. I'm going to be a star, I've wanted to be on Broadway since my daddy played Barbara Streisand for me to help me sleep. I've been able to belt out Don't Rain on my Parade since I was two."

Quinn finally tore her eyes away from the television and looked at Rachel, "Really? Please tell me your fathers recorded that and we can watch a two year old sing that song."

Rachel immediately pulled away, "I assure those no longer _exist_. Or my daddy would simply show everyone and after I had to deal with Santana teasing me about it I made sure to get rid of them completely." They were _embarrassing_, and she wouldn't have Quinn playfully mocking her like Santana had done.

Quinn raised an eyebrow, "So I need to ask Santana for these videos, I'm sure she has them somewhere," Quinn replied as she placed the hot vegan cocoa down and looked at Rachel. "So speaking of stars, is your bedroom filled with stars? It's the one room in this house I haven't _seen_—"

Rachel rolled her eyes at Quinn whose fangs had popped out, "Quinn while I do wish to test out that theory my dad will be home for work soon and I don't think he wishes to see me in the throes of passion with you. I mean while he might _like you_, he doesn't _like you that much_." Quinn let her fangs slide back in.

"Then I should maybe—"

"Quinn, my parents like you but they are still my parents. I don't think any parent wants to think of their child as a sexual being, it makes him very uncomfortable," Rachel said firmly and smiled at her grabbing onto Quinn's arm. She wasn't going to let the vampire get away from her so easily. "It is scrabble night tonight and you should stay—they'll grow more comfortable with you that way and I can show off my extensive vocabulary."

"Scrabble?" Quinn asked confused and Rachel nodded.

Rachel nodded biting her lip wondering if by asking this question she'd scare Quinn away. It's not a date if neither of them acknowledge it. "My father's aren't around nearly as often as they should be but they always make sure that they have a family night once a month and they catch up with me. I'm sure they'd love to have you over and you don't have to leave just yet.

Quinn hesitates, she doesn't feel like dealing with Sam or her sister at this moment. She's tired of the ignorance and the betrayal that her family exudes on a day to day basis. Even if her back is scarred from her father's whip, it still bears the scars of her siblings stabbing her in the back every single time it suits them. "Do you want me to let you win?" Quinn asks and she's met with Rachel giving her an offended look.

"Let us win? Quinn Fabray I assure you that I am the champion of Scrabble in this house and I have been undefeated since I was seven years old. However if you wish for me to spare your vampire sensibilities then I can and I will let you go first."

Quinn stared at Rachel for a moment, "My vampire sensibilities?" she repeats slowly. Rachel nods and pats her hand gently. "Rachel I've been alive for a thousand years, I'm sure that I have a bigger vocabulary than you do."

"You only _think_ you do because all your _flirting_ and your touching leaves me—speechless. It's not fair and one day I'm going to figure out your secret and leave you speechless and then you'll see how frustrating it is to always be in that state."

"The state where you want me to—" Quinn began when Leroy walked into the living room and Quinn immediately shut her mouth and looked away for a moment as he looked at her. She coughed, "Hello Dr. Berry."

Leroy looked at his daughter who was practically sitting in Quinn's lap, and was bright red. He had clearly come in just in time to stop any hanky panky that he certainly didn't want in his house. "Quinn, I'm glad to see that you finally took Rachel up on her offer to join us for dinner."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'll figure it out once I start writing the chapter, but probably a few flashbacks, maybe a bit of lady sex between Quinn and Rachel, maybe a few other things when I sit out and plan it, got a bit of writer's block so just give me a few. <strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Alright I noticed that there was a little problem with viewing the chapter last time so if that happens and you get a notification that there is a new chapter up, then check AO3 where this story is also posted. I usually post them one after the other. The only difference is that I don't add author's notes so if you want the little sneak peek of what happens ****_next_**** that is only on FF. Thank you for the reviews, also drop me a line to let me know if I have to reupload it, because some people did see it and others didn't. Weird. **

**The weird thing about me and writer's block is that I can be doing something and then boom the story just comes rushing to my head in some gigantic tidal wave of ideas. This happened like five minutes after I finished the chapter. I'm ****_rambling_****, please ****_enjoy_**** this chapter and make sure to review. **

* * *

><p>Nothing had <em>changed<em>, though it was quite possible because neither Chuck nor Quinn seemed to be in a rush to discuss any information about a curse with one another. The twins seemingly perfectly content with the status quo. It was enough to drive her crazy. No it was driving her crazy, from the shutdown bond that they all shared to the fact that she was now stuck in vampire central with _three _vampires not just one. Things ran differently when the three of them were together and now she had to stay out of Sam's way and put up with the smell of paint all the time. It was hard to remember the positives, at least she had her own space and Quinn and Sam for the most part left her alone and Rachel visited often with Brittany so it wasn't like she was stuck with just _vampires_ all the time.

Though at this point she was getting used to be treating like some butler, like it was her job to answer the door no matter what she was doing. Now that she owned the place, she now had the say on which vampires could _enter_ and which couldn't. With the vervain bracelet that Brittany had given her, she now couldn't be compelled again. She opened the door and she was torn between very annoyed and amused at the fact that now she didn't have to smell Jesse's hair products in _her_ space. "What the hell do you want Saint Douchebag?"

Jesse bared his fangs at her for a moment before attempting to take a step into the house only for an invisible force to stop him cold, he looked at Santana's smug grin. "_Invite me into the house_." He demanded, trying to compel the werewolf.

It was the wrong move because Santana growled lowly at him and her eyes flashed yellow for a bit only as Quinn decided to finally make her appearance and rested a hand on Santana's shoulder in an attempt to calm her. She had ignored his existence and he had stayed out of her way completely avoiding her. It was the first time she had seen him in a hundred years and his face still made her want to kick his teeth in violently, or rip out his heart. So she did that before Jesse could move she flashed in front of him and slammed her hand into his chest just beside the heart and she wrapped her hands around the organ squeezing it. She smiled at his grimace of pain and her fangs slid out. "If it isn't _Saint Jackass_. I'm sure you didn't just try and _compel_ my _attack dog_."

"Excuse you?" Santana snarled at Quinn who ignored her outrage. One of these days she was going to be strong enough to kick Quinn's ass all over the place. She dreamt about it almost daily at this point.

"I'm also sure this is just a dream because even you can't be this stupid. After all I'm pretty sure I told you a hundred years ago that if I saw you anywhere near Charlotte I would rip your heart out." She squeezed the organ in question watching in delight as pain and fear flickered across his face.

"Quinn I—Sam said that you forgave me. I—it won't happen again," Jesse babbled as he stared his death in the face. "I swear that it won't happen again, I love Charlotte and I'm not going to run away anymore. Please don't _kill me_."

"I do love it when they beg," Quinn said conversationally to Santana who despite the insult was watching Quinn with rapt attention and she could feel the approval that came off Santana like a wave, urging her to finish him.

"Quinn, leave Jesse alone. You _promised_ to try and not rip out his heart," Charlotte said calmly like Quinn about to kill the man she was seeing was perfectly normal. Both her sister and Santana turned to look at her on the stairs.

Santana's mouth went dry when she took one look at Charlotte, this was _unfair_. Red was _her color_, and seeing that short red dress on Charlie who looked like she had stepped off a magazine cover—Jesse didn't fucking deserve her dressing her best for him. She only wished that Quinn could hear her thoughts, because right now she simply wanted Quinn to kill the jackass. She'd even let the attack dog comment slide, hell she'd let every fucking dog joke slide if Quinn just _finished_ him.

Quinn looked at her twin and then flicked her eyes to Santana for a moment and then back to Jesse. "I did try. I haven't killed him _yet_."

Charlotte rested a hand on her sister's arm, "Quinn."

Quinn scowled and slowly removed her hand from Jesse's chest, "He tried to compel Santana. I was merely teaching him a lesson about messing with her."

Charlotte turned to Jesse who flushed and then looked at Santana, "I'll handle it," she said after a moment.

Quinn paused for a second she recognized that tone and nodded, "Well then." Quinn brought her hands to Jesse's tie straightening it out and fixing his jacket. "My sister deserves the best of everything and if I find out that she didn't enjoy her night out with you then I'm going to make you wish that I had crushed your heart. I can be quite creative and we've just finished soundproofing one of the rooms in the basement so no one will hear you scream for mercy." Quinn smiled at him and smacked him in the face hard in what was meant to be a light tap. Her smile faded. "Be back by midnight Charlotte."

Charlotte rolled her eyes and walked out of the house. "I'll be back when I want to come back." She walked by Jesse who extended his arm out. He picked up the flowers that he had dropped and Quinn watched as they got into Jesse's car and drove away after a few moments.

Quinn closed the door and turned to Santana who looked like she was about to murder someone, her eyes were glowing and Quinn could smell _wolf_ coming off her in waves. "Why the fuck didn't you murder the bastard! Or at the very least broken his knee caps. He tried to compel me! I'm sure Chuck would have fucking understood."

Quinn stared at Santana for a moment and rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to make it easier for you to fuck my sister," Quinn stated bluntly and Santana turned to her, at least her eyes were back to normal. The golden eyes unsettled Quinn.

"What? Chuck is fucking _straight_, I'm not going to be her fucking experiment," Santana snapped at Quinn.

Quinn blinked at Santana and then snorted in amusement. "Charlotte isn't _straight_." Quinn paused for a moment before laughing out loud. "What made you think that she was straight? I told you she was _infatuated with you_."

Santana frowned not enjoying being laughed at. "She just went out with that fucking asshole."

Quinn stared at Santana for a moment, she wasn't going to approve of any union between these two even though it seemed inevitable. "When she gets back home ask her how she _handled_ Jesse for what he attempted to do." Quinn stated simply grabbing a coat on the rack and slipping it on. "That _wasn't_ permission to date my _sister_."

"I don't want to—"

Quinn held up her hands, "I am not a matchmaker. I also don't really care who my sister sleeps with. I only care when she decides to hand off her heart to the nearest douchebag like she did with that asshole. I am not going to deal with Charlotte trying to ascertain if you like her or not. Just like I'm not going to have this conversation with you again. You like her—deal with it. I'm going to go see Rachel."

"Pot. Kettle. Black." Santana sneered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Quinn demanded looking at Santana.

Santana didn't say anything instead she chose that moment to walk away, she'd let Quinn figure that shit out on her own. Fucking playing scrabble with her family and letting Rachel win. Quinn had it fucking bad and she didn't even know it. So she was going to sit back with some popcorn and watch as Rachel continued to wrap Quinn around her finger. And then she was going to laugh her fucking ass off when Quinn realized what had happened. She was no one's fucking attack dog.

* * *

><p>Sam opened the door to the small store and walked in keeping his head held high as he approached the counter. He could feel the stares of the other patrons in the store, some of them putting their items back down and scurrying out of the store. He ignored them as he pressed forward and approached Hannah Pierce who shot him a wary look.<p>

"You're scaring away my customers," Hannah said calmly as she gathered the power around her just in case. She didn't know him and Brittany wasn't there to be the buffer. She would _protect herself_ if she needed to.

"I apologize for any loss of business that my being here has caused you, I will pay for any lost business within reason," Sam said calmly.

"Then why are you here? The last time I checked _vampires_ couldn't do _magic_," it was harsh however accurate.

"I've come for two reasons, the first I would like to invite you and representatives from your _coven_ to join me and my siblings for a _peace_ conference at one of the hotels. We will be taking care of all expenses of course, and we are _looking _to negotiate a peace treaty with both the werewolves and the _witches_. With the full moon rapidly approaching we will fight if you attack us again but I hope to stave off another attack all together and we can open the floor for negotiations and reparations."

"How do we know that this isn't a trap?" Hannah asked. "One of your kind just went on a _massacre_."

"We are dealing with that situation to make sure it doesn't happen again. As for whether it's a trap or not, ask Brittany what my word is worth. I will make sure that no harm comes to any of you so long as you do not _attack first_. We will always defend ourselves, but so long as you come with the intent to look for peace then no harm will befall on you," Sam answered truthfully.

Hannah was quiet for a moment, he seemed genuine and Brittany had said that all of them were really nice to her. "I can't make decisions for my coven, and I'll need to take it to them to discuss. When we've reached a decision I'll have Brittany give you the message."

Sam nodded, "That's acceptable."

"The second reason you're here?" Hannah asked Sam immediately.

"I hear that you're one of the best witches in Lima and I wish to employ your services so long as you understand _discretion_. The matter is _sensitive_ and I would rather someone who is capable to take a look at this instead of your daughter or Rachel getting roped into something that may be something that they _can't_ handle," Sam said.

Hannah frowned when Sam mentioned Brittany, "What has she gotten herself into?"

"Nothing yet and it might be _nothing_, however breaking curses requires someone who is knowledgeable in the matter, and the magic that we're dealing with is old and powerful. If you aren't _interested_ in doing it, or you can't be discrete. I'll find another witch who can."

Hannah was quiet for a moment, "What's the payment for this?"

"Name your price," Sam said with a shrug. "I assure you money is not a problem."

"It's not money that I want, Nancy told me what you did for Artie. Giving him back _hope_ that he'd walk again, he's been in physiotherapy and it's going well. It's the only reason I'm entertaining the idea of going to your little peace conference, but what I want is that if anything were too happen to Brittany or her sister, that you will use your blood to heal them. I'd ask for a vial of blood but I imagine you wouldn't trust me with something like that."

Sam nodded, she was right he wanted _peace_ but he wasn't an idiot. "Brittany is our friend, and she is already _protected_ and as an extension so is your family," Sam informed her, he was rewarded with Hannah's surprise. "So if you wish to ask something else then I am willing to _listen_."

"All I want is for my children to be _safe_ and protected, and if you can _save them_ then you will. Brittany said that you keep your word to the best of your abilities. I'm trusting you with my children, they are the most important thing to me." Hannah exhaled slowly it felt like she was making a deal with the devil but her daughter was generally a good judge of character and she trusted them. "What curse do you need broken."

Sam looked around and then pulled a paper out of his pocket and placed it on the counter and pushed it to Hannah who picked it up and scanned it quickly. He watched her stiffen for a moment and look at him.

"This isn't possible, the magic that this would take would require several covens working in tandem with one another."

"I assure you that the witch that created this spell was powerful, but it's a curse and that means that it can be _broken_. I know that it requires less power and magic to break a curse. I only wish to find out _how_ to break the curse," Sam said.

Hannah flicked her eyes to the boy and then back at the curse in front of her that was written down, "Even if you hadn't asked me for my discretion I would have given it to you anyway. The wolves would go to war with the witches if they found out that something like this existed."

"I'm aware, and I need to know how to break the curse, how long do you think it would take?"

"I don't know but I have some ideas, once I figure it out I'll let you know," Hannah answered and Sam nodded and before she could say anything else he was gone.

* * *

><p>Quinn hung up her coat on the coat rack at the Berry home and glanced over at Rachel, there hadn't been any time lately with the curse information and Rachel's various classes but she had a day off today and Quinn needed to get out of her own house. Santana had tried to give both of them the <em>sex<em> talk the other day, she'd been having sex with people for a thousand years and she hadn't accidentally formed a mate bond with anyone.

"So I have several musicals to choose from of course, I've made some kettle corn—I was thinking we could watch West-Side Story—" Rachel paused for a moment and looked up because she could _feel_ Quinn's hazel eyes on her.

"Your fathers won't be home tonight?" Quinn asked and Rachel nodded. "And you've managed to gain _some_ control over your magic so there won't be any magical explosions?" Quinn asked, this was the night she was going to have sex with Rachel she had come over here with that goal in mind. Rachel mumbled something under her breath flushing as she did and Quinn smiled her fangs sliding out slowly a she walked up to the diva and wrapped her arms around her. "I didn't catch that, say it again."

Rachel looked up at Quinn with that teasing smile on her face and her fangs were out and she had this look in her eye. Quinn had most certainly _heard her_, what with her super hearing and her super strength she wasn't going to let Quinn tease her, "I said, that I _practiced_ to make sure that there were no more explosions. I needed to know that no one would be in danger once I—"

"Were you thinking about me?" Quinn interrupted slowly sliding her hand up Rachel's side, enjoying the feeling of Rachel shivering under her touch. "While you _practiced_?"

Rachel swallowed, "Maybe?" she said simply, it was meant to come out in her normal voice but her voice cracked as Quinn's fingers gently slid across her breast, they were slightly cold and Quinn's smile only got wider. She wasn't going to _win this_, with Quinn, or turn the tables on her. Maybe she'd ask Brittany for advice later.

The smell of Rachel's arousal, the look of Rachel being aroused, she really just wanted to _take_ Rachel. To press her against the wall and simply _fuck her_. But she had made a promise that the very first orgasm she brought Rachel to would be one that she would _remember_, and that she'd be gentle. Rachel deserved that at the very least.

Rachel was about to say something as Quinn's fingers trailed her body, thinking of reasons why they shouldn't. Brittany and Santana were _probably right_ that starting and having a friends with benefits relationship with Quinn was going to be extremely difficult seeing as she already _had_ feelings for the blonde. She should have said something admitted it to Quinn that she was having _feelings_, even though she knew that Quinn would probably _stop_ what they were doing and her fantasies that she had in the shower would remain those just fantasies. But it was the right thing to do and—Rachel's mind went blank as Quinn pressed her lips against hers, the kiss was gentle, surprisingly gentle and Rachel decided to shelve all those troubling thoughts. She was thinking far too much anyway as she kissed Quinn back. It started off gentle but the kiss progressed _rapidly_ from there, going to passionate to desperate and needy the moment that Quinn decided to start using a bit of tongue, battling for dominance this time.

The kiss lasted what felt like an eternity, a blissful eternity before Quinn finally pulled away a bit and tucked a strand of hair behind Rachel's ear. "Bedroom?" Quinn asked before pressing her lips to Rachel's neck, she could feel the blood pulsing rapidly, what she wouldn't do to have a taste of Rachel right now, but she was certain that there were other things about Rachel that tasted delicious and she could wait.

Rachel's mind blinked back online for a moment, "Upstairs—third door on the right," she said as Quinn pressed her lips against a particularly sweet spot on her neck and she let out a small groan and then whimper. She _vaguely remembered_ that sleeping with Quinn was a terrible idea but she most certainly couldn't remember the reason why now. She felt herself being lifted slightly and she felt the rush of air as Quinn flashed them to her room and she found herself on her bed.

Quinn stopped for a moment taking in her room for a moment, Rachel's bed had bedposts which would probably come in handy later when they moved on to more _advanced_ things. There would be _time_ for that later. She turned her attention back to Rachel and smiled as she unbuttoned Rachel's shirt quickly and started to trace her exposed stomach slowly. She stared into Rachel's eyes for a moment, "Are you sure you—"

Quinn was talking too much and Rachel surged forward and reached upward tangling her hand in Quinn's blonde hair and pulling her into a deep kiss. She didn't mind the dull pain as their lips crashed into each other and Quinn's lips began to work frantically against hers. Quinn was most certainly a fantastic kisser and she felt that a swirl of her magic energy this time and she immediately clamped down on it like her mother had shown her. It was only a second later that Quinn's hand slid down the front of her jeans after quickly unbuttoning them and unzipping them.

Quinn was wary for a moment waiting for the inevitable explosion to happen that would leave her disappointed and Rachel scrambling away and apologizing, but there wasn't. Not this time and she smiled into the kiss pleased with her little witch's progress. Hopefully her control would _last_, and Quinn removed her hands for a moment she wanted Rachel naked and exposed for her and she had to break the kiss for a moment, it was less than a moment this time as she flashed, removing her own clothes and the rest of Rachel's clothes before Rachel could blink. It was _such _a handy talent. One quick look informed her that Rachel was _ready_ for her wet and tight. Quinn once again had to _contain herself_, her arousal was intoxicating and it would be enough to lose herself in the lust. Tracing around Rachel's clit for a moment, Quinn waited once more for the inevitable explosion but there was none and she smiled at Rachel before kissing her again deeply as she _slowly_ slid a finger into Rachel, well if Rachel did lose control of her magic and caused her to explode she'd at least die happy. She began to move her finger slowly at first finding a steady rhythm as Rachel's walls practically clamped down on that one finger. Her thumb tracing at her clit slowly massaging the tip of it.

Rachel's mind nearly short circuited once more, as the feeling of Quinn's fingers finally in her, finally touching her, it was nearly enough to make her orgasm on the spot. It certainly felt better than anything she had managed to do to herself in the shower, and she felt a slight stretching sensation as Quinn slowly added another finger and she felt light-headed for a moment as Quinn continued to kiss her. Her body began to move with Quinn's she was certain it was involuntary not that it mattered because she wanted to feel more of Quinn in her. Feel more of the pleasure of Quinn's steady thrusting.

Quinn could feel it, she'd been with many women and she could feel Rachel's body tensing, she was about to bring Rachel to her first orgasm and she pushed her flicking her hands faster, for a moment pushing Rachel to the very _edge_, before stopping and pulling away from Rachel who looked surprised at the sudden absence of pleasure. Quinn's fangs were out, the scent, she wanted to feed desperately, it wasn't even the hunger, she had made sure to feed earlier that morning this was something else entirely as she looked at Rachel.

Rachel was breathless and she could still feel her hips moving trying to find some pleasure she was so close and she opened her eyes to look at Quinn, her body trembling with need, and she was so _close_, just a little bit of friction and she knew she'd orgasm. "Quinn—" she was awarded by Quinn looking at her. "I need to—_please_."

Quinn waited for a moment watching as Rachel writhed with need, it took all of her willpower to pull her fangs back in, blood and sex went hand in hand and she didn't plan on feeding on Rachel tonight. Instead she trailed her wet fingers along Rachel's abdomen instead before slowly dragging her tongue along it tasting Rachel's wetness, she needed to be at the source. She kept her eyes focused on Rachel as she dragged her tongue along her body slowly tasting her, her wetness, the small bit of perspiration. Listening to her heart beat which was pounding rapidly against her chest walls. Rachel was practically ready for her.

Rachel tilted her head back and moaned, Quinn was doing it on purpose, making her wait not bringing her to completion and she didn't quite understand why. Quinn had promised her _pleasure_ and yet she was denying her something that Rachel had quite often—the feeling of Quinn's tongue dragging along her pussy for the first time—it was the first time anyone had done that to her nearly made Rachel _lose_ her mind. She should have done this _sooner_. The very first day she had met Quinn she should have dragged her away and let Quinn do things to her. Things that felt this good, now she finally _understood_ why Brittany and Santana had always disappeared on her to do this. She had found it quite rude at the time but if it felt even a fraction of how good it is she forgave them.

It was _heavenly_, the taste of Rachel's wetness directly from the source tasted nearly as good as her blood did, and Quinn listened to Rachel's moans of pleasure as she began to use her considerable skill to bring Rachel pleasure. She was going to make damn certain to give Rachel the works with her tongue to make sure that Rachel would always compare any future lover that she had with Quinn. The thought of Rachel with anyone else annoyed her and set off her possessive streak but she shoved it away she would enjoy the moment right now as she started to get—creative with her tongue. She wasn't sure when Rachel's hand moved to her head but she knew for certain that Rachel was most certainly louder. She vaguely remembered Rachel saying something about her room being sound proofed because of the neighbors. She felt Rachel pushing her deeper trying to get more pleasure as her hips moved, as they began to move frantically. She didn't pull away this time though a part of her wanted to keep Rachel on that edge for as long as possible to make the upcoming orgasm that much more _powerful_, but she wanted to taste Rachel from the source far too badly. As she brought her hand up to tease Rachel's clit again as Quinn concentrated on adding just a bit more pressure with her tongue.

Rachel felt the pleasure crash through her as Quinn shifted her mouth ever so slightly drinking from her, her muscles tensing and releasing as she felt Quinn just on her. The orgasm hitting her and it did feel so much stronger than anything she had managed to give herself in the past. Quinn groaned into her pussy, even thinking the word made Rachel's face heat up and she watched as Quinn pulled her face away and slowly lick her lips, that smoldering look on her face and Rachel was about to say something when Quinn returned her fingers to her—pussy. Quinn wasn't going to let her recover from the looks of it and she _didn't_. Almost immediately Quinn was back to slowly pushing in and out of her the pleasure building rapidly as Quinn pushed her body to another orgasm.

Again and again it happened Quinn switching her fingers for her mouth, kissing Rachel every moment she could as she pushed her again and again and again until Rachel had one more climax before succumbing to exhaustion. Quinn dragged her tongue along Rachel's clit once more before sitting up on her bed and watching the steady breaths of Rachel's breathing. This was normally the time she left. That she put on her clothes and flashed out of here, but it was Rachel's first time and she wasn't going to be that person today. So just for that moment Quinn stayed, allowing Rachel to curl into her side as she finally fell onto the bed beside her.

* * *

><p>It had been weeks since he had seen Blaine, he wasn't answering his phone or any texts and a creeping suspicion that <em>something<em> had gone wrong. There hadn't been any mention of Sebastian lately the vampires were keeping their mouth shuts on the matter. Which was why he was here, at least Blaine's car is in the driveway and he finds himself at Blaine's door. It's just a quick check to make sure that everything is okay. He knows that everyone is telling him to stay away from Blaine that he'll make the situation worse but he has to know because none of the Warbler's have seen Blaine in about two days. So he rings the doorbell and a second later the door swings open and a smile is on Blaine's face and he's shirtless and Kurt swallows for a moment. It's certainly a way to open the door but Blaine's smile fades for a moment.

"What are you _doing here_?" Blaine hisses at Kurt. "You can't be here. If Sebastian comes back and finds you—he will kill you," Blaine says immediately.

"He's been with you?" Kurt says but he ignores it because it's obvious that Blaine is only being compelled. The man he loved would never harbor a psychopath. "He massacred a bunch of people Blaine," Kurt said putting his foot out to stop Blaine from closing the door on him. There was a low crunch sound and Kurt lets out a cry of pain causing Blaine to stop trying to force him out and open the door wider.

Blaine grimaces, he hadn't meant to hurt Kurt but Sebastian really would _murder_ him if he wasn't careful, and right now he doesn't need anything else pushing Sebastian off the edge. But he can't let Kurt hobble back to his car injured like that it really had been an accident. "I'm sorry," Blaine says and swallows for a moment before opening the door for Kurt and helping him in to the kitchen carrying him and helping him into the seat.

Kurt is quiet as he watches Blaine bite his wrist and bring it to his lips and he drags his tongue along the limb watching as Blaine immediately pulls back. The dull ache in his foot stops as he feels his foot healing and he looks at Blaine seeing the kindness in his eyes.

"It's not as good as other vampire's blood, I drink the blood of animals these days, but it should do the trick," Blaine says keeping on point and ignoring the looks that Kurt is giving him. "Just rest a moment but you have to go before Sebastian gets back—"

"Why are you with him?" Kurt demands and Blaine finally looks up at him. "I saw him compel you that day, and I know you have feelings for me. He's a _psychopath_."

Blaine is quiet he probably shouldn't have said those things to Kurt but he had never broken up with anyone before. It had just come out and he did _like_ Kurt and as much as Sebastian was sort of a dick sometimes but he was right as much as Blaine liked Kurt he wasn't Sebastian. As crazy as Sebastian was at this moment in time it didn't take away everything that he felt. Sebastian _needed him_ more than anything right now and he couldn't deny the love that he had for him. His heart hurt for Sebastian, and he could feel Sebastian's pain. "You don't know him and he isn't a psychopath. Sebastian might not be the _best _person in the world Kurt but he's mine and I know he loves me. He's just hurting right now and part of it is my fault, I should never have left him to begin with and I have to make it up to him. I need him to trust me again. He doesn't _compel_ me to do anything, he's not compelling me to say this and I know that sometimes this isn't the _healthiest _relationship but I chose him. It's been a long time and I chose _him_ over you. For as long as Sebastian is around I will _always_ choose him. I think it's time you moved on." Blaine doesn't look at Kurt when he says this instead he gets back up and goes to get Kurt a glass of water. He doesn't like causing people pain, and he doesn't really want to see the pain on Kurt's face.

Kurt feels the hurt as his heart shatters and he gets up quickly his foot feels better and he doesn't want to stay in one place, and he knows for as long as Sebastian Fabray is still around and kicking he'll never get to be with Blaine, that whatever compulsion that Sebastian has on Blaine will happen. "You said you loved me."

"I do, I think I do. But I love Sebastian Kurt and I said that I would be him for the rest of eternity and that's what I plan to do. Even if Quinn and Sam keep him locked away for a thousand years I said I'd wait for him. I I promised him and I'm sorry Kurt but you have to leave now. I don't want Sebastian to kill you and trust me when I say the only people who can keep Sebastian from killing anyone are Sam, Charlotte and Quinn. So you have to _leave_, just go and stop calling me. I'm not going to pick up."

Kurt stares at Blaine's back for a moment before he nods, "Fine," he says he's not going to give Blaine the satisfaction of seeing him cry, and he doesn't believe Blaine for a moment. He know what he saw and he heard, he had heard of this Stockholm syndrome. Blaine was trapped, "I can see myself out," he says calmly as he leaves the kitchen. Blaine doesn't follow him and Kurt's sadness turns to anger as he spots a bag near the doorway, it's not Blaine's bag, Ralph Lauren—it's far too needlessly expensive to be Blaine's bag. He knows it's petty but he grabs it anyway, maybe Sebastian has a journal or something in there or he can find proof that he was right about Sebastian. He leaves the house and makes sure to slam the door closed all together.

* * *

><p>It was ten minutes after midnight when Charlotte comes back home, the 'date' had ended hours ago but she wasn't going to give her sister the satisfaction of trying to impose a curfew on her. Quinn wasn't the boss of her and she was over a thousand years old and she was a vampire. She was the scariest thing out at night and Quinn knew it. Quinn's car isn't even in the driveway and either is Sam's and she mutters under her breath. The light is still on in the kitchen as Charlotte moves to switch it off only to see Santana waiting for her.<p>

"What sort of time is this? You're ten minutes late," Santana says and Charlotte stares at her. At least she doesn't smell like sex which means that she didn't have sex with that asshole so there is that.

"Did Quinn put you up to this?" Charlotte looks around and then back at Santana, "Did Sam?"

"No, they didn't I just thought you'd be back _hours _ago, I mean how good could that fucking night have been you were with that asshole," Santana said. "He tried to _compel me_. And you still go out with him?" Santana said frowning.

"The next time you see Jesse I'm sure he'll be very apologetic for his actions earlier today, and if I had known that you were waiting for me and my sister was gone I _probably_ would have been back hours earlier," Charlotte responded.

Santana paused for a moment not sure if Charlotte had openly flirted with her or not, it was quite possible she just didn't want to deal with Quinn. They might not be sniping at each other openly or breaking each other's necks but there was still some tension between the two of them. "I wasn't waiting for you, I was just bored out of my mind and I felt like messing with Quinn's paints but I figured she might actually kill me for it so I just sort of looked around and did some fucking homework. You don't even have fucking _Netflix_ so I could binge watch some TV." Santana said crossing her arms and looking at Charlotte who was watching her and she wanted to open the bond just a bit so she could hear what the vampire was thinking.

"Quinn isn't as forgiving as I am about you chewing on my things— so just don't touch her stuff. The last time I used her paint brushes without permission she broke my neck," Charlotte said calmly. "I can walk away from that you on the other hand. Well she probably would try and turn you into a throw rug."

Santana snorted, "I'd like to see her fucking try," she muttered under her breath but she had made the right decision in not pranking Quinn by the sounds of it. She was still irked about hat attack dog comment and she studied Charlotte who was still in that red dress of hers. Strapless and short, with those heels. Santana forced her mind off the matter entirely. It was Quinn's fault for putting those thoughts in her head. She didn't want to _date_ Chuck. "So how was your fucking date with the douche nozzle?"

Charlotte raised a brow, at Santana as she went to the fridge and opened it grabbing a blood bag, "Dinner was lovely, he took me to this nice little French place, him trying to romantic again. I certainly enjoyed myself. Jesse on the other hand felt very—bad about trying to compel you. If you see him again I'm sure he'll certainly try and apologize for his appalling behavior earlier."

Santana paused for a moment and a pleased smile crossed her face. So maybe Chuck wasn't that into him. "What did you _do_? Did you rip out his heart?"

"_Santana_ look at this dress, do you think I'd get a drop of his blood on it ruining it forever?" Charlotte demanded. "These shoes alone are worth more than he is I wasn't going to ruin it by getting his blood on it. What do you take me for a barbarian? I merely _suggested_ that he take the steak knife that was given to him and stab himself repeatedly in the stomach. Discretely and quietly of course, there was no need to ruin someone else's evening with his screams."

Santana stared as Charlotte poured the blood into a mug and popped it into the microwave pushing the buttons rapidly. The sound of the microwave starting brought Santana back and she found Charlotte staring at her. "So that was it? Dinner?"

Charlotte nodded, "You didn't _actually_ think I was going to sleep with him after his boorish behavior did you? Jesse never did have a teacher to teach him the rules of engagement and he resorts to bullying to get his way. I wasn't going to let him touch me while he was acting like a fool. I do have some standards, shame that I wasted this dress on him." Charlotte looked at Santana for a moment and smiled.

"So you and Jesse are _done_?" Santana asked she didn't want to get her hopes up.

Charlotte shrugged and took a sip of her blood after swirling it around and made a face at the taste. How Sam could _drink this_ day after day was beyond her. "Perhaps." She tosses the rest of the blood down the sink. Sam's not home to tell her how wasteful it is and she's not drinking the rest of it and washes the blood away. "Anyway Santana, I'm going to go upstairs and remove this dress. It's a dress that should have been found on the floor of the bedroom anyway. Then we can take a look at this _Netflix_ thing that you wanted and we can see if any of the shops at the mall are going to have a sale this weekend. Apparently every girl needs a little black dress and Puck said something about me modelling something for him at a store. Victoria's Secret or something."

"Like _hell _you're going to model underwear for him. That _fucking pervert._" Santana seethed.

"Well you don't have to go—he said that he'd take me without you," Charlotte said with a shrug.

Santana thought quickly, "I'll go only to fucking supervise you so Puck doesn't trick you into doing something he wants you to believe is _normal_." Charlotte raised a brow and for a moment Santana thought that Chuck was going to catch on and call her on it. "You shouldn't let him see that side of you—he'll just make a comment about putting it in his spank bank."

Charlotte shuddered, "Fine then you can take his place and he can wait outside. Now I'm going to take off this dress and then we're going to do this Netflix thing and then we can find out if there is a _sale _this weekend and we can make a map off all the stores we have to get to."

Santana watched as Charlie flashed a way and a part of her wondered if Chuck had just played her. She _knew _Puck and there was no way that—she'd ever let Puck see her in just underwear. Fucking mixed messages and cryptic bullshit why couldn't Chuck just be normal and say what she meant. Fucking vampires—werewolf hybrids. The whole thing _confused_ the crap out of her.

* * *

><p>Miguel Lopez was on call tonight and going to the hospital was a lot easier than trying to talk to him elsewhere. Which was why he was here, in the hospital at night. It might have been easier to send Santana to deliver the message but it would probably send the wrong message. He didn't want to antagonize the man by rubbing it in his face that Santana now stood with them. That and he wasn't sure that Santana would agree. They had been going back and forth quietly when the twins weren't around about what <em>should be done<em>.

Sam was met with a low growl and he looked at Miguel standing up straight. He was just as tall as the man and he certainly wasn't afraid of a werewolf outside of the full moon. "I'm not here to fight and we both know that if you attacked me now and I fought back at even a fraction of my strength you'd be dead," Sam said coolly. "So don't be _stupid_."

"Why are you _here_?" Miguel demanded he could feel his wolf pacing inside. He could smell his daughter on this boy her scent lingered and his heart broke for it.

"I'm _here _to offer peace, there will be a peace conference where we can negotiate a peace treaty the night before the full moon. I've invited the witches and my family will be there, to discuss _how_ to best to seek peace. You can list your grievences and there will be talks of reparations. I will make sure that one of your wolves has the details. Come don't come but if you think for a moment that you can beat us, the last time we held back because Santana asked us to spare her pack. But that particular promise ended the moment Santana left your pack."

Miguel snarled at the name of his daughter, how he dare mention her so casually. "You _compelled her_, why else wouldn't the pack bond work? Why would it seem like she was in another pack."

"That's something that you need to discuss with your daughter. Who will also be attending the peace talks, however you cannot attempt to force her to do anything, she is one of my baby sister's dearest friends and Charlotte won't stand for anything to happen to her that she doesn't want."

"If you didn't do anything then _give her back_ compel her if you have to. She doesn't belong with you and wolves aren't supposed to run alone. This experiment of hers has gone on long enough."

Sam frowned at the man, "No. If you do not wish for peace then the next time you attack I will personally make sure to slaughter your entire pack in front of you making sure you watch. Making sure that you are aware that your arrogance caused your destruction. Santana _chose_ on her free will to come to our house and to side with us and while we personally do not get along, I will not betray her and force her to do something that she simply doesn't want to do. She came to us asking for sanctuary for protection against _you_ and your pack and we gave it to her. If she wishes to rejoin your pack on _her own_, then she may. But until that day comes know that your daughter will be protected and she doesn't _run alone_."

Miguel stared at him the urge to punch the teenager nearly overwhelmed him, Santana was _his_ daughter and she belonged with him, with Shelby's progress by next month he would finally be able to offer Santana her position back. He'd finally be able to simply issue a decree and make it so. "I'll think about it." He says after a moment.

Sam nods, "I'll make sure that you have the details as soon as possible," Sam said before flashing out of the room leaving Miguel Lopez to stew in his own hatred. He would be there if only to see Santana. He planned to use that to his advantage if he could get the witches to convert to their side Miguel would have no choice but to sign on. He couldn't risk losing the witches support the wolves wouldn't stand a chance without their support. They didn't stand a chance with their support now.

* * *

><p>"That little fucking shit, walked up to me in the hospital and told me that they would wipe us out if we attacked them. He <em>has my daughter<em> and they have some sort of mind control on her," Miguel snarled.

Shelby nodded, "The rings have been crafted all I need now is to start the process, I've only crafted ten. I wasn't sure just how much magic I need to do them but, at least with ten you can choose your strongest wolves to go against them. It'll be ready in time for the negotiations."

"Or you can stop with the rings and simply go to the peace conference with an open mind. Brittany informed me that there is more going on with Santana then you think but she isn't being mind controlled. She still complains about vampires every single day. She told me what happened and you knew she was going to leave Miguel, she would never let Finn lead her anywhere," Hannah said speaking up on the phone as she looked at the curse that Sam had handed her. When she had heard of powerful witches—to think that someone had crafted this curse and successfully used it scared her. The magic alone that one witch would need to have to make this a reality. The Original Witch, had to have been the strongest witch in existence. "Santana will be there, Brittany will be attending, as will Rachel and several _humans_ who know about our world. We aren't going to bicker like children or put anyone in danger. The coven is interested to hear what the vampires are offering and they've already selected representatives."

"You would betray the wolves?" Miguel snarled.

"Witches are servants of nature to side with the abominations is against everything we stand for," Shelby snapped. "The spirits will punish you."

Nature wasn't what it once was if someone had managed to craft this curse and successfully curse someone. Hannah frowned into the phone. "Shelby your plan isn't going to work and right now you have everything you could possibly want including Rachel showing an interest in getting to know you and letting _you_ teach her magic. Despite the advice, and it is intelligent advice of the vampires. Miguel, Santana is safe I'm asking you to go to these negotiations and listen, they may actually be sympathetic to the werewolves if you give them a chance."

"Absolutely _not_. They have my daughter, who should have come back home by now. They killed a member of my pack, and they're multiplying. There's another vampire in Lima. At this rate there will be an infestation."

"Then you might lose your daughter forever, the two of you of you might lose your daughters. Santana isn't stupid, and Rachel is exceptionally intelligent if not a bit stubborn and determined and they have made friends with the vampires. We should follow their example." But Miguel and Shelby ignored her and Hannah sighed and continued to study the curse. She only hoped that they would manage to put their hatred away for one day and just try for peace. The violence needed to end.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finn finds out about Rachel and Quinn. Sebastian finds out that his weapon is missing and gets upset with Blaine because he no longer has any idea what to do, Sam's gearing up for the peace conference with Mercedes. Of course there will be some Santana. <strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Thank you for the reviews I really do like it when you take your time to review. **

* * *

><p>Puck grabbed Santana flashing a smile at Charlotte who was off scanning the racks for a black dress, "Santana you will always be my bro—but stop <em>cock-blocking<em> me. She _said yes_. I can't even get Brittany to say yes," the name was met with a low growl and Puck rolled his eyes. "You won't even do it for me and I finally convinced her and she said _yes_," Puck hissed quietly shooting looks at Charlotte to make sure she was still distracted by the sales representative.

Santana shrugged him off, "I'm doing you a favor, Quinn would _murder you _and turn you into a throw rug if she knew half the things you've said let alone thought about her sister. You weren't there yesterday she had a _hand_ in the douchebag's chest and was going to kill him. She _will kill you_."

"I'd die a fucking happy man."

"You'd be dead. Fuck being happy you'd be dead," Santana snapped back looking up and smiling at Chuck who crinkled her nose at the dresses and looked at the dress that she had already tried on, the vampire headed to the cashier to ring the dress in and Santana turned back to Puck. "Listen to me, Quinn and Sam are _super _protective of her and if Quinn found out that you tricked her sister so you could put that shit in your spank bank she will hunt you down and make you into a throw rug."

Puck shuddered at the image and looked at Charlie for a moment so close, "I was going to work my magic on her."

"You've been trying that for _weeks_, and she just looks at you like you're a fucking clown and gets confused when you speak," Santana reminded him.

"I'd like to see you do better," Puck said frowning, he had pulled out all the stops in his attempt to bed the vampire. Showing off his guns, using his best lines, being a gentleman, showing her all the best places to make out at school. He had even offered to let her feed off him, but he had gotten absolutely nowhere.

Santana was about to say something when Chuck walked back holding the bag out for Puck to take. Santana watched as Puck took it wordlessly. Of course Chuck would have Puck wrapped around her finger. "Well you've gotten your little black dress—we can go catch a movie or something."

Charlotte frowned and looked at Santana, "You said you'd take me to Victoria's Secret. Puck has informed me that lingerie is a very important part of the outfit."

Why the hell was she listening to Puck? She loved the boy dearly, she did. But he was a fucking idiot. "Fine—but only a few things and modeling isn't part of the deal, I mean I can help you pick some out but you don't have to model them for me. I have a pretty good eye for this shit."

"I bet you do," Puck said wiggling his eyebrows he was rewarded with a swift smack upside the head from Santana while Charlotte bit her lip to not laugh.

Charlotte looked at Puck and then and Santana and shrugged, "Let's go."

"If you want my opinion on anything—" Puck began smirking.

Santana let out a low growl at him and Puck turned to her and she made a face at him, "Shut up Puck, and stop trying to get her to star in the little porno in your head," she snapped at him she could feel a headache coming on as she followed Charlotte out of the store.

Puck quieted down for a moment shooting glances at Santana and then at Charlie, he wasn't an idiot. Well he was but it was all intentional, he liked being the clown but even he could tell that Santana had been overly protective of the vampire lately and nearly every all of their conversations landed on her these days. She had a fucking crush on Charlotte. So he was going to totally help his bro score, it was the least he could do after the Finn fiasco. They walked through the busy mall to the Victoria's Secret store and he was about to follow them in when Santana shot him a withering look.

"_Sit._ _Stay_," Santana snapped at him.

Charlotte finally turned to Santana, "You've been spending too much time with Quinn," she turned her attention to Puck and shot him an apologetic look. "Lunch is on me?" Puck grinned at her and she turned back to Santana who was already inside the store browsing for matching sets. Charlotte smiled and followed her inside sans Puck. She watches Santana from the corner of her eye as she browses some of the various racks. Santana is picking out relatively tame items for her and it's not what she wants. So she goes directly to the sales woman. "I'm looking for something—_scandalous_." She flashes the woman a smile.

The woman studies her for a moment, "I have _just_ the thing, what color? Black or red?"

"Red _definitely _the red," Charlotte answers and informs the woman of her sizes watching as the woman goes to the back and picks up some of the sexier pieces and puts them in a changing room for Charlotte to try them on just as Santana approaches with some normal looking underwear a few of them are lacy. "I wanted something jaw dropping Santana."

"These are sexy," Santana says defending her choices. She had chosen them for the exact reason that she could handle seeing Chuck in them. She'd seen girls naked before she was a fucking Cheerio, she got changed with these girls all the time this was perfect. "Besides who the fuck are you trying to impress all the time, sometimes it's good to be _practical_."

"I suppose you're right, I'm going to go try these on," Charlotte said before walking to the changing room leaving Santana standing there.

She had managed to avert a disaster when her phone buzzed and she looked at the text that she had just received.

**Puck: I thought you were Santana Fucking Lopez, not a fucking pussy. Where's my ****_bro at_****?**

Santana turned around and looked at Puck who made a face at her. She wasn't a fucking _pussy_. Chuck simply had an infatuation with her nothing more and the fucking vampire—werewolf hybrid drove her crazy. She was sure this was some elaborate plan to just make sure they checked out the shoe place again. She shook her head at him. She wasn't going to fall for this stupid shit, what was with him and Quinn thinking she had some fucking crush on Chuck.

**Puck: When was the last time you got laid bro, I'm not saying mate with her I'm just saying—**

Santana looked up at Puck again and he was moving his hips suggestively and she rolled her eyes at him, and made a plan to smack him upside the head, maybe that would activate a few of the brain cells that he had left. What part of Chuck was a vampire and Quinn or Sam would _murder her_ if she accidentally hurt Chuck's feelings. Besides she didn't have a crush on the vampire and she had made a promise to herself that her next girlfriend had to be a werewolf—which Chuck was, she was just _also_ a vampire. And she didn't want to deal with—

Charlotte poked her head out of the stall and looked at Santana for a moment. "Come take a look? Don't give me that look Santana we're both women and I don't bite."

"Yes you do!" Santana hissed and she's met with a laugh but she reluctantly goes to take a quick peek, she isn't Puck and she can be objective and Charlotte only wants her advice and she made sure to pick out some pretty tame outfits which isn't what Chuck was currently wearing. She most definitely didn't pick that see through baby-doll with the matching v-string underwear. The images that were immediate conjured up in her mind would make Puckerman blush as she stared at Charlotte her mouth going dry. She was a terrible friend, and yet she couldn't help but stare. The pack bond between them flaring to life without being prompted. "Shit—Chuck I just—" Santana said immediately Chuck was also a vampire who could murder her. Quinn had put the idea that Charlie fucking liked her into her head and it was probably some sick joke cause it was Quinn.

Charlotte immediately closed off the bond and raised a brow, she hadn't even needed the bond to tell her what she already knew. But the images of Santana pressing her up against this wall and taking her roughly were certainly an interesting bonus. "So I'm definitely keeping this one."

There it was that cool vampire exterior like this was just nothing when she had sensed Charlie's lust. As much as she loathed to admit it, Puck was right. She wasn't some virgin who had no idea what she was doing, she was Santana Fucking Lopez, she was an alpha wolf and it was time she stopped acting like a fucking omega when it came to Charlie. Chuck was no longer going to walk all over her. So she moved pushing Charlie against the wall of the small changing room and kissed her hard. The action caught Charlie by surprise and Santana quickly moved to dominate the kiss pressing her hand on Chuck's naked leg. The reaction was immediate as she felt a sharp pain in her mouth and was immediately shoved back. Santana could taste her own blood as the wound quickly healed itself. She looked up at Charlotte who looked embarrassed and was covering her mouth.

"_Shit_. I'm sorry. That hasn't happened in centuries, dammit." Charlotte said as she turned away from Santana, who was smirking at her. "Out." She demanded but Santana didn't move her smirk only getting wider. "_Santana._" It was a whine this time and Santana smirked because she had cracked through the stupid vampire faced and Charlotte had completely lost control of the situation.

Santana took that cue to leave, "I'll pick out some more. I see what you're going for now." she said before walking out of the small dressing room. Score one for the wolves, she cheered to herself mentally. The fangs were an unexpected surprise but apart from the sharp pain it wasn't all that unpleasant. She'd talk to Chuck about it later. She turned to the racier pieces that Victoria Secret had to offer and looked back at the changing room and smirked. Quinn might kill her but it was so going to be worth it. She looked up at Puck who had a shit eating grin on his face and she rolled her eyes and picked out a few rather sheer pieces that she wanted to see Chuck in.

Quinn was _definitely_ going to kill her.

* * *

><p>"I really think that you should have a human presence, I mean I understand that we aren't really a part of your world. But we're your friends and if they see the support you have with us normal people then maybe they'll be more comfortable. You haven't done anything to us that would be considered <em>evil<em>. Maybe some of us could talk about how you've really helped us with glee club. I know Artie's all for their being vampires, and so is Brittany, which is all the witches. Rachel and I can speak for the humans—"

"Rachel can't speak for the humans, and right now I don't _trust_ Kurt to not speak his mind. I understand he's still upset about Blaine."

"It's been radio silence from Kurt lately, I think he's finally realizing that Blaine and him aren't _meant _to be," Mercedes admitted. "It's probably not best to ask him to say nice stuff about your family. Why _haven't_ you caught Sebastian yet?"

"We were close but he managed to escape, my brother was always _elusive_ when he wants to be. He'll show up again and we will catch him." Sam said dismissively, truthfully they all knew where he was but while he held the white ash stake none of them were eager to take him on. "I don't know what the witches will want from us, but I'm sure we can come to some sort of agreement. It's the wolves I'm more concerned about. Santana's father seems to think we're keeping her hostage when in reality I would personally deliver her to her father if she wasn't so close to the twins. She's probably the closest thing Quinn has to a best friend."

"Really don't they just argue all the time?" Mercedes asked. She had seen the two bickering in the hallway, in fact it was all they really did.

"I have long since given up trying to figure out how Quinn's mind works, all I know is that she _hasn't_ tried to murder Santana yet which is a positive. I can only imagine it's because Quinn _respects her_. Throw in the fact that Charlotte is enamored with her and she's basically become a new addition to the family. Quinn would say that we got a new pet. Santana will then start complaining it's—_new_, however I did say that I wanted something new when we came to Lima and I think I'm just going to have to accept her."

Mercedes nodded pleased that Sam at least seemed willing to _change_ even if he really didn't want to. She wondered how they had managed to change through the centuries and _adapt,_ so many changes and they'd continue to adapt to the changes that came around them. "Do you really think the wolves are going to be a problem? Santana seems to be okay with you."

"Santana and Puck seem to be the exception to the rule, the wolves do have a very legitimate claim against us. There used to be thousands of wolves at any given time. There was never any love between our two kinds however the werewolf _culling_, happened after vampires found out that their bite was _lethal_ to vampires. For a while I believed that they were extinct. The Lima pack is the biggest pack I've seen in the longest times. He has a right to be afraid to _hate_ our kind but at the same time his job is to protect his pack and having them come _after us_ is basically signing their death warrant." Sam sighs and looks at the list and the formal invitations that he has made for the event. "Werewolves are _endangered_. They should fear our kind we have nearly wiped them from the planet. However as long as we're not attacked then they have nothing to fear. However if they keep on attacking well eventually I don't think even Puck or Santana can convince us that it's worth it to keep being the _better _people in this agreement."

"So your solution would be just to kill them all?" Mercedes asked frowning at the idea. All life was precious and just destroying someone even if they kept on attacking you seemed a bit excessive.

Sam didn't say anything, "If my family and my friends are in danger, then I will do whatever it takes to protect them. I have seen what happens when I let fear take over my senses and I have failed the people who I was supposed to protect because I was scared. It's not going to happen again. It _helps_ that I'm an indestructible, and one of the strongest people on the planet," he added with a smile.

* * *

><p>Blaine came home to his house only to find that it looked like a twister had hit the inside of it. Things were broken and on the ground, and Sebastian was currently ripping apart his sofa, a frantic look on his face. Sebastian turned to him and before Blaine could blink Sebastian had flashed in front of him slamming him against the wall. It wasn't the first time that Sebastian had been rough with him but there was generally delightful sex that came along with it. He doubted that they would stop and have sex. "Sebastian what's wrong?"<p>

"_Where is it_?" Sebastian demanded. "Where is the stake? What did you do with it?" Sebastian shook him, his fingers digging into Blaine's arm. "I thought I could _trust you_." He thought he could trust Charlotte but she had turned her back on him and threatened to put him in the box. It seemed that everyone he thought he could trust Charlotte and Blaine were turning their backs on him. "I need it back Blaine. We won't ever be free if I can't finish this."

"Sebastian. You _can_ trust me. I'm not _stupid_ and I would never betray you like that, I don't agree with what you're doing. I don't think you should do it but I'm not going to stop you, I promised that I wouldn't leave anymore and I haven't left. I haven't stopped you, so _please_ tell me what's going on."

"The stake is gone, I left it in my bag _it's gone_, it just isn't here anymore and I've ripped this house apart looking for it. What did you do with it?" Sebastian as he let Blaine go.

"I didn't do anything with it Sebastian, you know I wouldn't touch your designer bag, you're worse than—" Kurt he was worse than Kurt sometimes when it came to his stuff. Kurt wouldn't have _taken_ the bag from his house. It didn't seem like something that Kurt would do stealing a bag. If Kurt had the stupid stake and Sebastian found out then Sebastian would kill him, and if he went to Quinn or Charlotte betraying Sebastian Kurt would still be in danger because the Fabray family weren't going to be polite if they felt threatened. He would need to retrieve the stake from Kurt.

"Worse than who?" Sebastian asked coldly his eyes turning black as he stared at Blaine, who looked away for a moment. "Blaine answer me before I take the answers from you by force." Sebastian said his fangs sliding out.

Blaine swallowed, "Kurt. You're worse than Kurt sometimes. I didn't mean _anything_ by it Sebastian," Blaine lied smoothly. No one was going to die if he could help it. He would simply have to get his hands on Kurt and remove the stake from him.

Sebastian dropped Blaine roughly, "What if that vampire hunter had friends, and found it?" Sebastian asked talking mostly to himself now, Blaine wouldn't lie to something of this importance. "I knew I should have kept it on my person at all times but if Quinn and Sam were hunting me—"

"They aren't not right now," Blaine spoke up and Sebastian turned to him. "They are starting negotiations with the other factions. There is a peace conference the night before the full moon. It's going to be huge and it looks as if they are really trying for peace. They are truly looking to make waves in our community, maybe the wolves can start to repopulate their numbers again and the witches can finally keep the balance."

"Peace? Our family has been fighting for centuries and they look to have peace with the other races? This has Sam's hands all over it. If you need any proof about where my sibling's priorities lie then look no further."

Blaine frowned slightly, "Sebastian, you want to kill them. You threatened to kill them. They aren't going to be the ones holding out the olive branch that _has to be_ you. You can _fix this_, it's not too late. If there is something that your family loves to do is show a united front even if behind closed doors you're all plotting each other's demise. This conference could be an opportunity to get back in their good graces. I'll go with you, and I'll talk to them for you."

Sebastian shook his head, "I don't want to go back in the box." The only reason they aren't attacking me now is because they don't know how to handle the situation. His siblings weren't going to rush into the house if they thought that they would die. "Blaine—we need to find that stake. I can't go to Quinn and tell her that I lost it she won't believe me. None of them will believe me anymore."

Blaine's thoughts flickered to Kurt for a moment he was the _only_ person who had been in this house, who had been. "We'll get it back and if you don't trust them—a weapon like that deserves to be destroyed." Which is exactly what he plans to do when he gets his hands on it. He had no idea what he was going to do about Kurt. Compelling him to stay away might help the situation though he personally didn't have the level of skill to do a subtle job like Sebastian could do. But he needed to fix this situation and he had let it go on to far.

* * *

><p>She had stayed the weekend, Rachel's fathers really weren't home that often and she was tempted to just tell Rachel that she could stay with them when they weren't around, they already had a permanent fixture with Santana and they did have the space. The world hadn't been about to end, she had ignored Charlotte's text messages and calls, if there was an emergency her twin knew how to reach her. So all of her attention had been spent memorizing every curve and line of Rachel's body. With her tongue. Rachel had been very <em>receptive. <em>Very receptive, especially in the shower earlier this morning and if Rachel hadn't gone on about Quinn had already made her ruin her perfect attendance and that it wasn't going to become a habit. So instead of spending the day bringing Rachel pleasure and starting to show her some more advanced techniques she was currently at school.

There was nothing that could ruin her day at this point, it had been a very good weekend, the first one in a long time. So when her twin latched onto her arm and pulled her away from Rachel she only smiled and decided to give her twin a moment of her time. "Charlotte."

"Quinn—how come you get to spend the weekend having sex and I have a curfew?" Charlotte asked and she was rewarded by a pleased smile and she crinkled her nose a bit. Her sister was also wearing her clothes from Friday night but at least they had been laundered. She'd make sure to have a bag handy for Quinn.

"I'm older than you." It was the answer to every question when it came to Charlotte as far as Quinn was concerned.

Charlotte wasn't in the mood to have that argument with Quinn, and she turned her eyes to Rachel who looked like she was glowing, she rolled her eyes and then turned back to her twin, "Quinn you can't murder Santana. I will _never_ forgive you if you do."

Quinn stared at Charlotte for a moment her smile fading a bit, "If she asked you to come see me—"

"No—she insisted that she was going to tell you herself, but I need you to swear to me that you won't kill her when she does." Charlotte was far from an idiot and the glee that Santana had on her face when she had announced that she was going to talk to Quinn—well it wasn't going to end well for Santana. It was like they both enjoyed trying to get under each other's skin. However there were a few buttons that Santana should never ever push with Quinn and this just happened to be one of them.

Rachel was about to head over to see Quinn, when she was approached by Santana with Brittany beside her. Rachel flushed when Santana crinkled her nose and looked at her. "So you finally let the vampire swipe your v-card? Welcome to the club Hobbit."

Rachel's eyes widened at this and she immediately looked around as Brittany grinned wildly at her. She had made sure to shower thoroughly and perhaps letting Quinn join her with the lame excuse that they were saving water was not the smartest decision. But Quinn had brought her to two more toe curling orgasms in the shower. From a strictly environmental standpoint they had probably used far more water than they would have if they had showered separately.

"Was it super awesome? Like is she really good in bed? Did she bite you? Did you two scissor?" Brittany asked immediately.

Rachel flushed looking around, before straightening up, "I don't kiss and tell," she said immediately regretting it when Santana and Brittany looked at each other.

"_Bullshit_. You told us about Finn's early arrival problems," Santana pointed out bluntly.

"And I've told you plenty of stories about my time with San," Brittany added and Santana looked at her in surprise and then back at Rachel who flushed a deep red.

"So you _have _to give us the details," Santana said crossing her arms over her chest. If Rachel was going to hear about her sex life then she was going to make sure that Rachel spilled every last juicy detail.

"Santana—I assure I never—"

"Just tell me how many times Berry," Santana said raising a brow and staring at Rachel who shifted uncomfortably.

"How many times—oh. I lost count by Saturday morning," Rachel admits flushing and looks up at Quinn who takes that moment to glance at her.

Brittany's eyes widened, "Does it _hurt_?" she asked pointing at Rachel's crotch.

"No—well sort of—" Rachel said flushing even redder and wishing that they weren't having this conversation at school in the middle of the hallway. "Quinn is very—well she has a very _excellent_ stamina and she has a very talented—well you know." Rachel finished lamely.

"No I don't think I do know. I have a very talented what Rachel?" Quinn asked as she approached the group with Charlotte following her. There was a very pleased smile on her face while Charlotte rolled her eyes at this.

Rachel smacked Quinn's arm gently, "You know what you have, and I refuse to have this discussion about what I get up in my bedroom—at school."

Brittany decided to help, "You know if you want to have lady sex at school you can use the Cheerios' equipment room, there's plenty of space and San has the key. She'd totally let you use it if you ask nicely."

Quinn turned to Santana only for Rachel to interrupt. "Quinn Fabray we are _not_ doing it in the Cheerios locker room," Rachel hissed mortified at the suggestion and that Quinn even considered it. They would certainly not be doing it during school hours at the very least.

Santana snorted and looked at Chuck, "Oh by the way Twilight—" Quinn turned to Santana carefully and Santana shot her a wicked grin. "I made your sister's fang pop."

Quinn stared at Santana for a moment and then turned back to her twin who groaned at the proud smirk on Santana's face. "Charlotte—I changed my mind I am going to turn her into a nice winter coat," Quinn said and lunged for Santana planning to wipe that grin off her face. Charlotte immediately grabbed her by the back of the shirt and held her back as Rachel stepped between her and Santana.

"Quinn as you know I am an animal right's activist and the idea that you would hunt any animal and use their fur as a coat is _appalling_." Rachel turned to Santana who looked quite pleased with the fact that Quinn looked sufficiently shamed and she turned on her best friend. "You've been spending too much time around Puck, I expected that comment from him not you. That's her _sister_. _Apologize_. " Santana had the decency to look sufficiently shamed as well.

"Sorry, twilight." Santana muttered in a tone that suggested she _really_ wasn't all that sorry.

"If Rachel has a problem with me turning you into a winter coat then perhaps a nice—" Quinn was shot a withering look from Rachel and she decided to keep quiet and continue glaring at Santana who shot her a knowing smirk.

It was at that moment Finn and Puck walked coming directly from football practice and it was Puck that noticed it first stopping and looking at Rachel. "Congrats my Jewish Princess—" he shot Quinn an amused look. "The image of what I imagine went on is going to be used in my—"

Santana who was closest to him smacked him upside the head as Quinn turned to him torn between being grossed out and highly amused by Puck's antics. She was leaning towards the former though, she didn't want Rachel starring in any of his masturbatory fantasies.

Finn froze and turned to Rachel looking at her a betrayed look on his face. "_Her_. You _chose her_?" He snarled taking a step forward and immediately Santana and Quinn moved blocking his access to Rachel as Charlotte pulled Rachel back a bit. He calmed down for a moment as Puck immediately grabbed onto him to stop him from doing anything stupid. "Rachel—you aren't even _a lesbian_."

"Finn you're causing a scene," Rachel said looking around as people began to gather.

"Finn she broke up with you _weeks ago_ dude, you need to let it go. She's free to be with whoever she wants," Puck said trying to pull him back.

"She told me that she wasn't going to have _sex_ until she was _twenty-five_ and I would have waited for you. What the hell did she do to you that made you forget who you _are_? This isn't _you_."

Quinn was about to say something when Santana interjected, "As much as Quinn's massive ego doesn't need another fucking boost, she did what you _couldn't_. Turned Rachel on. Apparently losing it in you pants every time you touched a woman's breast doesn't turn a girl on." Santana said with a shrug.

"Santana!" Rachel hissed at her friend that was only going to make the situation worse. She was right as a second after that proclamation the whispers from the crowd were heard.

Finn turned a shade of red that quickly turned purple and he shoved Puck off him and went to grab Santana. She wasn't ahead of him in the pack, she was a lone wolf and she couldn't _talk_ to him like that. He was going to be the next alpha of the pack and Miguel was going to give him one of the moonlight rings, he'd even secured one for Puck as an apology. Soon even Quinn couldn't mess with him.

Quinn moved quicker, slamming her foot against his ankle forcing the freakishly large teenager to the ground and clutching at his ankle a howl of pain echoing through the hallway. "I told you to leave Rachel alone Hudson or do we need a repeat of what happened _last time_? I think I said it would be a skyscraper this time."

Finn scowled at her, he could smell Rachel's scent all over her, the smell of Rachel's sex which should be all over him not Quinn and he growled at her. All he had to do was wait until that peace conference and then he'd show Quinn. He'd show all the vampires and Santana who was in charge at McKinley and he'd finally take back Rachel.

Puck shot Rachel and Santana an apologetic look as he helped Finn up, though really he wanted to just leave him there but Santana had insisted that he continue to play his role while she figure out how to let him join team vampire. They had hotter women anyway, and they didn't seem like colossal morons. "Come on Finn let's get you to the nurse, and let's leave the ladies alone."

Santana frowned at the look that Finn had given them and turned to Quinn, "Next time I get to kick his ass," she announced firmly. Quinn rolled her eyes before going to check on Rachel.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The negotiations are on with Shelby handing over the moonlight rings. Magic comes at a price people. Poor Sam this peace conference isn't going to be peaceful. I think some of you know what's coming. If you don't you'll know what's coming by the title of the chapter.<br>**


	25. Chapter 25: A Death in the Family

**AN: Thank you for your kind reviews, and let's continue on with the story.**

* * *

><p>"If you poke me in the eye with that thing then I am going to gouge your eyes out." Quinn snapped at her twin and Charlotte rolled her eyes at Quinn.<p>

"Don't be dramatic Quinn, I'm just going to make sure that your eyes—pop," Charlotte scolded and approached her sister again. Quinn responded by baring her fangs, her eyes turning black. Charlotte stared at Quinn patiently which lasted five seconds. "Quinn you can't dressed up to this event dressed up like an artist. This is a formal event and I will not have you looking like a homeless person next to me. Sam said we had to dress up to make an impression."

"I think this is a _stupid _idea." Quinn pointed out swatting Charlotte's hand away.

"Yes, well Sam worked hard on it and he is our brother and we're probably supposed to support his silly ideas every now and again. He's been considerably more understanding and asked me the other day if I would help him pick out his suit and help him with a proper haircut. How did you ever let him get away with that monstrosity on his head Quinn?" Charlotte said with a shake of her head.

"He got me new paints, the right kind this time. I'd rather have him up on his soapbox I at least know to ignore him when he's talking. I don't know what to do when he's giving out gifts, its—unsettling," Quinn admitted. She's quiet for a moment as she finally allows Charlotte near her face with the eyeliner and mascara and she lets her twin work quietly. Only speaking again when Charlotte finishes and holds up the mirror, she will grudgingly admit that her eyes do pop a bit more. "He does realize that despite the fact that we do not share the same father it does not change anything right? He is still our _brother_."

Charlotte pulls the mirror from her twin's hand and begins to do her own makeup. "Always and forever," she says and she's quiet for a moment. "Speaking of brother's Quinn."

Quinn frowned slightly and began to copy what Charlotte was doing in the mirror. "Sebastian needs to go back to sleep before he brings our enemies straight to our doorstep. Besides dear sister didn't he threaten to kill you? Why aren't you _furious_? You have always been his staunchest supporter. His betrayal should cut you deeper than anything he's done before."

Charlotte laughed and smiled at her twin. "Don't give me that Quinn, you love Bastian just as much as I do. How many times have I caught the two of you planning to prank Sam, or have the two of you joined forces to tease me. You adore Sebastian. How many times did you two get in trouble with Sam through our lives? He's our _brother_ Quinn. He's our _Bastian_, please don't put him back in the box."

Quinn doesn't look at her twin for a moment, "He needs to go back in the box Charlotte. You may think it cruel—"

"Every time you slip that dagger into his heart it breaks it. It's painful, and it's humiliating. You two can go off and have one of your adventures and I'll laugh when you come back the two of you drunk out of your minds while Sam has a coronary and yells at the two of you about how you should be better."

Quinn's lips twitch upward for a fraction of a second but she sighs. "You may think it cruel Charlotte, but it's for his own good. Bastian—" Quinn pauses for a moment she hasn't called him that in centuries. "This isn't one of Sebastian's petty plots. He has a weapon and he seeks to hurt this family, to tear it apart. He gave one of the daggers to the witches and wolves to use against us. Santana confirmed it when I noticed that one was missing. Sebastian needs to be put to sleep, before he hurts you and hurts us."

Charlotte is quiet for a moment. "How long?"

"Fifty years," Quinn says and Charlotte turns to her it's the most lenient she's been in centuries. "However if he hands over the weapon on his own, he will sleep for a decade. Sam won't like it but at this point he's right. Sebastian is too far gone. He needs to show me that he can come back and _listen_." Charlotte nodded, so long as she wasn't the one to have to do it. She hands her sister a tube of lipstick, and Quinn looks at it and frowns for a moment before taking it. "Can I give you a bit of advice Charlotte?"

"No," Charlotte replies immediately.

Quinn ignores her twin and gives her the unsolicited advice anyway. "Santana is a werewolf, they mate for life and for the most part when they enter relationships they are monogamous—she's also _mortal_. If you cannot give her what she needs which is your monogamy then stop this foolishness and save me the grief of hearing how she turns you into a baby vampire who can't control her fangs." She washed the embarrassment flush over her sister's face and she rolled her eyes.

"Quinn we haven't even had sex yet—and who said anything about strings. She isn't going to _mate_ with me, and we aren't dating."

Quinn nodded, "Keep it that way then. Just like Rachel and I are doing."

Charlotte glanced at her sister but chose to leave it alone, there was a knock on the door to the bathroom before it opened and Sam walked in his tie undone and Charlotte looked at him before flashing to him and helping him with his tie. As much as she harped on his fashion senses, her brother did clean up well when he decided to dress up. "At least you got rid of that ridiculous Justin Bieber haircut."

"What do you mean ridiculous? Quinn informed me that I looked good in it," Sam said indignantly.

Charlotte turned to Quinn who smirked at her amusement dancing in her eyes as Charlotte turned back to him and immediately finished fixing his tie. "What have I said about taking fashion advice from Quinn?"

Sam flicked his eyes towards Quinn who had straightened out her face and was looking at herself in the mirror. But he smiled at her and shook his head as Charlotte moved away from them. "Quinn—Charlotte about my actions recently and keeping things from you—"

Quinn turned to him, holding up her hand. She wasn't going to deal with an emotional Sam, her quota for the day had been filled. "Always and forever, however if you _hug_ me I will be very angry with you Sam."

Sam looks at Charlotte looking at her and she nods and he ignores Quinn's wishes wrapping both his sister's into a hug ignoring the very annoyed looks that Quinn is shooting him. They are his _sisters_, always and forever.

* * *

><p>Puck frowned it was odd for him to be part of the inner circle. He didn't want to be part of the inner circle. It screamed of more responsibility. Responsibility that he didn't want because he was totally going to blow this joint and join up with team vampire with Santana. Sure Quinn scared the crap out of him, and so did Charlotte and Sam—but they seemed to take care of their own and Santana seemed to be doing really good. Plus they probably knew a bunch of sexy vampire ladies and with all the years they'd been alive they probably had some kinky sex.<p>

"The rings as you requested, there hasn't been enough time to check if they work and it took far more magic then I was expecting. I managed to get it done," Shelby said. She looked haggard not that put together and Miguel shot her a sympathetic yet grateful look.

Miguel looked at the rings, the design was simple with a black stone in the middle of it. If this worked he would have them designed differently, but he wouldn't complain Shelby had created these rings as a way to help them. "Finn try it on," he ordered. If they didn't work and Finn got hurt then well it was an easy way to get rid of him.

Finn smiled proudly and walked up to Shelby who picked up one of the rings and handed it to him. "Put it on any finger, it should work."

Finn slipped the ring on his right hand on the ring finger the magic of the ring and he felt a surge of power and a shift as his eyes glowed yellow. "I feel _awesome_," he says in an excited tone looking up at Miguel who is staring at him studying him.

"Is that all it can do make his eyes glow?" Miguel asked frowning slightly at Shelby. He had expected something _else_, something that would put them on par with the vampires. If they were going into this negotiations it was going to be as equals with them. The real issue lay with the witches, the vampires offered better protection for the witches. They were stronger faster and their blood could heal. He had heard about the Abram's boy remarkable recovery. The physiotherapy was working well and he was healing fast. They were about to lose the support of the coven and if he lost the support of the coven then the vampire's power play would be complete he'd be forced to take whatever scraps the vampires handed him. With this they'd at least be able to show that the wolves were not going to be easily beaten.

Shelby smiled at him. "Of course not, Finn think about how fast you go as a wolf, think about being a wolf—" the change was instantaneous as Finn's mouth shifted a bit her bared his teeth and he moved, his speed was something else as he appeared across the room, flashing like the vampires did. Several of the men in the room jumped back and Shelby smiled. "Your most powerful tool in the fight against vampires was your bite, but I've managed to open the bridge between the wolf and your human bodies. You're faster, you're stronger and you can partially transform, you can control your transformations. It's the first set though and I had to create the spell from scratch."

Miguel laughed and grabbed onto Shelby's shoulder patting it roughly. "With this we can finally move against the vampire menace that has infested our city taking _our_ daughters. You have the pack's loyalty Shelby. Whatever you need if you need your enemies vanquished then all you need to do is point." Miguel grabbed one of the rings sliding it onto his right hand feeling the surge of power. He had never felt more powerful. His eyes glowed yellow and he turned to Shelby.

"Quinn. She's the problem and it's Quinn who took my daughter from me."

"I'll do it," Finn volunteered smirking smugly as he watched as everyone but Puck rushed to get their hands on a ring. "She _pushed_ me off the roof, and she _stole_ my girlfriend. Rachel's not gay and she wanted to wait—who knows what things Quinn's convincing Rachel to do," Finn said and Shelby nodded listening to his words.

"Dude you need to let Rachel go, she already told you she doesn't want to be a wolf and she doesn't want to mate with you," Puck said and all the wolves turned on him. He took a step back suddenly uncomfortable.

Finn snarled at him and grabbed him slamming him against the wall using his new speed and strength not caring at the cry of pain that came from Puck's lips. "You can't _speak to me like that_, know your _place_." His tone was cold and his golden eyes. "Rachel is _mine_. Quinn _stole her from me_."

Puck turned to Miguel, he had never let this slide before. When Santana had pulled that line when they had just turned, he had been _furious with her_. They were supposed to protect not bully but Miguel didn't seem to care instead he was looking at the new ring and Puck turned back to Finn. Sure they had gotten into it before and sure Finn was a smug prick lately but this was fucking insane and he tried to shove Finn off him but he wouldn't budge. "Dude get off me." But Finn didn't budge until Puck finally realized that he was going to have bow his head to Finn which he did and he was immediately dropped.

Miguel turned to look at Puck and frowned at him. "You're still friends with my daughter aren't you?" Puck nodded and Miguel continued looking at him. "You've been seen with that _vampire_ that Santana was staying with before they moved back to the old Grime's place." Miguel pressed walking up to Puck. "You've been defending them haven't you, and you haven't convinced my daughter to come back. Where is your loyalty Noah? She _betrayed this pack. _She joined with our _mortal enemies_ and she _left you_. You were her friend and she _left you_. We're your family Noah, now come and join us."

Puck listened to the threat in his voice and his wolf immediately cowered away this wasn't Finn or Santana the full weight of Miguel's words hit him hard. This was his _alpha_ and he could feel the primal energy coming off him like waves. Saying no to Miguel at this point seemed like a very stupid idea and he really didn't want to get beaten right now because whatever these rings did—it was probably likely that he was going to die if they started. Puck took the ring from Shelby and in front of everyone who was now watching him carefully. He let out a mental apology to Santana, he wasn't sure what this magic ring was going to do to him, and he had no idea if he would be still be himself as he slipped it on. Almost immediately he felt the presence of his wolf rising to the surface and he felt the will of his alpha taking over his own. It felt wrong, this wasn't his pack this was something else but that thought was quickly silenced.

* * *

><p>"I think it was really nice of you to come Kurt and show your support for the vampires," Mercedes said, she was wearing a light purple dress and Kurt smiled at her. "I know you're still upset about what Blaine said and he broke your heart but that doesn't mean that all vampires are <em>terrible<em>."

Kurt nodded, "You're right not all vampires are psychopathic monsters that steal people's boyfriends. I'm not _mad_ at Blaine, I still think that Sebastian is behind this, and I can't wait for him to finally be put out of his misery." Kurt said darkly. If Blaine was stuck with Sebastian for the rest of eternity then he'd do the right thing even if Blaine was going to be hurt and he lost Blaine forever, he'd give Blaine his freedom. He had only agreed to be here because Blaine had been texting him nonstop telling him to give back the stake before Sebastian figured out that he had it, or worse the Fabray family. It meant that this piece of wood was important and quite possibly dangerous, it had to be if Sebastian was frantically searching for it. He had brought the stake with him, a few YouTube videos had shown him how to hide it in his clothes.

Mercedes shook her head, well it was certainly a start and he was allowed to be a bit _bitter_ about the whole thing. "They really went all out on this food, an open bar, there's Brittany and Artie and the witches are here. Finn and Puck and the rest of the wolves are already here. It's a party Kurt they want people to be relaxed. Sam worked hard he really wants there to be peace." No more fighting no more deaths, no more fighting. Sam had vowed that there would be no violence and that they wouldn't _attack_ anyone who came here looking for peace. He had given his word and she _believed_ him. She glanced over to where Sam was talking to Nancy, Artie's mother a smile on his face. Things were going well.

"Quinn we're under age," Rachel hissed quietly as Quinn helped herself to two champagne glasses and she was met with that amused look on Quinn's face as Quinn offered her one. She looked around carefully they were trying to show that the vampires weren't that bad and here was Quinn casually breaking the rules. She had spotted her mother around a bit earlier and it had been difficult to pretend to Quinn that she _hadn't_ seen her mother for help controlling her magic. The hostile look that Quinn had shot her was more than enough to keep that secret for now.

"No _you're_ under age, I'm lived several life times, and if I want to drink a glass of champagne then I'm going to drink a glass of champagne." Quinn pointed out taking a sip of the glass of champagne and offering the other glass to Rachel.

Rachel made a face but took the glass looking around half expecting an adult to come and talk to them and take the glass away from them. Yet no one seemed to notice them and Quinn smiled at her. She looked gorgeous in that dress of hers, it was matching her twin's. Charlotte had been quite pleased with the fact that they were matching Quinn hadn't been quite as pleased but the colors were the inverse of each other. "Quinn we should probably _mingle_ or something you know to show people that you aren't some big bad vampire." Quinn raised a brow at this and Rachel rolled her eyes. "Well you might _be_ a big bad vampire but they don't need to know that." Rachel smiled.

Quinn rolled her eyes this whole thing seemed like a waste of time the wolves were keeping to themselves away from everyone else and she needed to stay away from them especially Finn, the way he had been looking at Rachel had bothered her but Sam would never shut up about it, if she simply killed Finn for looking at her wrong. But even Puck wasn't himself from the looks of it, he wasn't shamelessly flirting with every woman in the building. He had barely even greeted Santana. Something was _off_, and they were all wearing those stupid rings. Moonlight rings, she was more curious about what they did more than anything else. There was this hidden tension in the air and while the witches were making an attempt the wolves were not. Miguel was staring at his daughter, Finn was staring at Rachel things might get heated soon.

Sam approached Miguel, "It's good to see that you've decided to join us for the negotiations. I hope that we can find a deal that benefits all parties involved," Sam said extending his hand as he met Miguel in the eye. He had noticed the new jewelry that the wolves were all sporting, Quinn had mentioned something about moonlight rings and it seemed that they were complete.

Miguel studied the offered hand and chose to ignore it. "Do you think we'd allow you to win over the witches? You know nothing about loyalty they are _loyal_ to the wolves, _boy_."

Sam gave Miguel a dull look, "I'm older than you by several centuries, the only person who can call me _boy_ is my father. Someone who you really don't want to meet Dr. Lopez. Though you remind me of him, so focused on one thing that you miss the obvious right in front of you." Sam heard a low growl from all of the wolves that were keeping near their alpha and he looked at Miguel curiously for a moment. "You are lucky that I have vowed that I will not harm a hair on the head of anyone who comes to this event, because I truly want peace. However, I caution you to stop being _foolish_ and think of your pack."

Miguel's anger flared for a moment but he held it back, "That is all I do, and I assure you that everything I have done and will do is for the good of my pack. What we want is simple you and your _kind_ to leave Lima."

Puck was acting weird, he would have usually come up to her and asked if she had sealed the deal by now. Remind her she was Santana Lopez and then ask for details when the two of them finally did it, or for an invite to join the party. He was her friend and he was a clown, except this was the perfect time for him to be a clown and he _simply_ wasn't being one. He was staying close to her father's side and she noticed the rings on their fingers. Brittany was busy talking with Artie and she'd noticed Quinn looking over at the wolves' direction a few times as well. At the very least her father had kept his distance though she could feel the primal energy in the air, making it thick. She would deal with it later now she was going to go see if she could go make Chuck's fang's pop again. She only wished that she could open the bond and close it at will like the twins could. The fun she could have with the word less communication would be so much fun at Chuck's expense. All they would needed was some time to themselves, but the house was always busy these days and she wasn't particularly suicidal. Doing the things she planned to do to Chuck in the house with Quinn and Sam in the house would get her murdered.

She looked over at Quinn who had a champagne glass in her hand and immediately grabbed two glasses of champagne from one of the waiter's serving tray ignoring the man's disgruntled yell as she walked up to Charlie who was moving on from a witch she had just been talking to. "I got you a drink," Santana informed her and Charlotte met her gaze. The cool mysterious vampire façade was back.

Charlotte took the offered drink with a graceful smile and looked around the room as she take a sip, "Something's off with Puck. He hasn't made a rude comment at me all night, or made a rude gesture and he has tried to sleep with me."

There were times when she forgot that they weren't just vampires and that they'd probably be in tune with the changes in primal magic, they might not have known what it was before but now they did. "I think it's because my dad's in the room, having the alpha in the room—well they're on their best behavior."

Charlotte nodded that made sense, she'd ignore their new rings for now and she looked over Santana, she really did clean up really well not that there had been anything wrong with the way she had dressed before. "Santana this—" Charlotte turned as did everyone in the room when the doors to the room opened wide.

Sebastian stepped into the room dressed up all dressed up, with Blaine on his arm and a smile on his face as he realized that all the attention in the room was on him. "I heard there was a party and I was so disappointed that I didn't get my invite."

Sebastian was currently all dressed up in a suit with Blaine on his arm a smile on his face as he waved at his siblings, "There was a _party_ and you didn't invite _me_?" He grinned at them though his smile though it didn't meet his eyes as he watched as both Quinn and Sam moved to pull him away. He was surprised when Blaine immediately stood in front of him.

"Sam gave his word that no harm would come to anyone who attended these negotiations in good faith. He isn't here to cause trouble and he really just wants to talk and make peace with the family." Blaine said and he looked at Sebastian who relaxed a moment.

Sam took a step to go through Blaine to get his hands on his brother when he felt Quinn grab him and put on a pleasant smile. "I told you going around and giving your word on things was a terrible idea," Quinn informed him dryly, all eyes were on them and kicking Sebastian's ass publically was bad for the optics even though she understood _why_. She looked at her wayward brother for a moment, "Are you here to cause trouble Sebastian?"

Sebastian studied his sister for a moment and shook his head, "I come under the banner of peace and to negotiate and to—" he glanced at Blaine who nodded at him encouragingly. "Apologize."

Quinn stared at him for a moment, Sebastian would _never_ give up his position over them. Something was off with this whole thing but getting to the bottom of this would have to _wait_ until after this whole affair was over. She looked over at Sam who was straining to get to Sebastian and throttle him before looking at Sebastian again. "Behave yourself then Sebastian or we will be forced to _act_."

"_You can't be serious_." Kurt said causing everyone to turn their attention to him. "He _killed_ innocent people. He's a _psychopath_, you can't seriously be thinking of just letting him _go_."

Sebastian sneered at the boy and was about to move to go rip out his heart when Blaine held onto his arm, "Don't you need to show them that you can handle it Sebastian," Blaine reminded him and Sebastian gave him an annoyed look. "You're here for _peace_ remember?"

Yes because he had _lost_ the weapon, the weapon that would have freed them. Blaine had spent the last few days convincing him that this was for the best; that this was the right thing to do. Sebastian looked at his sister and looked at her she didn't look impressed and he could already see her mind working. "I promise that I won't _harm_ anyone."

Kurt was closer to Quinn and Sam, "You said you'd deal with it." The anger was in his voice as he pointed at Sebastian. "He's right here so deal with

Sam frowned slightly, "I did and we will however this is a night for peace. Sebastian will be suitably punished by us however he is also correct and that I gave my word that no one would be hurt if they came here looking for peace. If Sebastian breaks that agreement then I assure you that I will deal with him personally. " Sam turned to Sebastian. "Do I make myself clear Sebastian?"

"Crystal," Sebastian muttered as he begun to move through the room people giving him his space as he approached his youngest sister who hadn't come up to greet him. He watched as Santana took a step in front of her and he rolled his eyes at her. "Charlotte, I'm—"

"If you threaten to kill me again I will shave your head," Charlotte interrupts him and Sebastian relaxes for a moment.

Rachel touches Quinn's arm and she looks over at where Sebastian has his arms wrapped around Charlotte, "Didn't he threaten to kill her?"

Quinn nodded before looking at Rachel, "He did, but he's our brother. As irritating as Sebastian is and no matter how many times he plots against me or tries to kill me, he's always going to be my brother and I couldn't bare spending eternity by myself."

Rachel smiles and looks at Sebastian who is talking animatedly with his youngest sister who is smiling, while Santana rolled her eyes at the two of them. She looks up at Quinn and there is a pleased smile on her face and she nudges Quinn for a moment smiling up at her. She was going to need to end the sexual relationship with Quinn soon, not today or tomorrow but—soon. Until then she was going to enjoy every moment that she could spend with Quinn even if in the end she'd end up with nothing more than a broken heart.

* * *

><p>"The only thing that we want is the ability to feed and not to be attacked for it, or have our food supply poisoned," Sam said as the evening had winded down and they began the negotiations. "We will not feed from a witch—" Quinn kicked him hard under the table and Sam turned to look at her. She arched an eyebrow. Sam ignored her and continued. "Or a wolf," this time Charlotte turned to him and Sam shifted slightly. "Without their consent. We won't increase our numbers in Lima as well unless of course that person wishes to become a vampire. Those infant vampires will be taught how to control themselves before we allow them to mingle with the population In turn we will protect Lima with you, because this <em>is<em> our home."

"And yet how will you give back the lives you've already destroyed?" Miguel demanded standing up. "You've massacred hundreds of innocent people and you expect us to _trust you_." He turned to the witches. "You can't be serious in thinking that you will be safe with _them_ around. They have nearly wiped out our kind, those deaths were just the beginning. Look at how easily they _accepted_ the perpetrator of the crime into their fold back. They've attacked the wolves—they pushed my second off a roof because they could. They _stole_ my daughter."

"No they didn't I left because you made that idiot your second," Santana said standing up immediately forcing the attention onto her and she was met with a low growl from her father and she took a step back for a moment. She knew that growl was a warning—she'd heard it many times before. She'd always backed down before it was almost like a warning, he was bigger and faster and stronger than her and she felt the bond open for just a moment and she wasn't sure which of the twins who did it or whether it was unintentional, but she could feel the calming affect she had a pack of her own, a weird fucking hybrid pack but it was hers. "They didn't compel me to leave, I left because I'm gay and I lost my position that I worked for. I left because you are going to singlehandedly going to destroy the pack with your hatred that hasn't been earned not from them. I mean sure Quinn is a bit of an ass to me, and Sam really needs to lighten the fuck up, Chuck has a shopping problem—and well Sebastian is well—an evil twink. They took me into their home when I had no one, they watched over me during the full moon and made sure that I didn't accidentally hurt anyone or bite anyone. They didn't have to do that and they could have let me rot, we had just attacked them but they didn't."

"So you think that we should let them go? Let them have run of this town? What have they done for _this_ city? Except terrorize its citizen's and compel people to do their bidding. Haven't you forgotten they _compelled_ you, how do you know they didn't do it again? When was the last time you had a vervain treatment?"

Santana held up her wrist showing the vervain necklace, "He gave me back my memories," Santana said forcefully and Sam finally held his hand up.

This wasn't a place to air out her grievances about the pack, "As you can see we haven't _forced_ Santana to do anything. If you know Santana then you know how—_stubborn_ she is. She is safe with us and we have kept her safe from the people who would hurt her, she is our friend and her enemies are our enemies. We are offering you just that our friendship. If you are threatened then we will handle it as your allies."

Shelby stood up and pointed at Sebastian and Quinn, "Those two have killed _innocent _people. You expect us to police your own when they still walk around with no consequences?"

Sam opened his mouth but Quinn cut him off, "Says the witch who practices dark magic, and hears voices. How many people have you hurt in your quest for power? You want to know what my punishment is. Sitting here and having to listen to you talk like you know me, like your voice matters and should be listened to. You claim that we are abominations, that we are against nature but you who have practiced dark magic are just as guilty of being an abomination as we are. Yet I don't hear people calling for you to be burned at the stake."

"_Quinn_. They don't burn witches to death anymore. It smells absolutely revolting and the smell lingers for _weeks_." Charlotte interrupted a bored look on her face. Quinn turned to her twin and Charlotte shot her an amused look. "They stone them to death."

Sam exhaled slowly instead of doing what he wanted which was reaching over and smacking them both upside the head, this wasn't the time for them to be—them. They needed to get the witches onto their side. "What they're trying to say, if very ineloquently, is that is our hands aren't clean but neither are the wolves. The difference is that we don't do anything in a mindless way. We attack if we are attacked, if you leave us alone then we are no threat to you or those that you care about. They are my family, I will protect them as they will protect me from harm. I know many of you have loved ones, have people that you care and cherish and you would _hurt_ anyone that attacked them, you would defend them to the best of your abilities. Whether you are a wolf or a witch and we can understand the fear and the apprehension that you have for my kind but we are just like you. I am just like you, my family is the most important thing to me. I wish for peace so we don't have to worry about hurting each other's families anymore. War helps no one and the casualties will be immense."

"Is that a _threat_?" Miguel snarled.

"No. I'm simply stating a fact. A war is messy and loud and people will die. Peace ensures that we can all go about our business, without worrying when the next attack is coming. It is something that we should all work for and strive for."

* * *

><p>Blaine frowned at Kurt. "This isn't a game Kurt, I am trying to keep you alive—if you think that it's only Sebastian that you're in danger from then you're wrong. It's not going to be just Sebastian, if Quinn finds out or any of them—they will have no problem killing you and simply taking it from you. Give it to me."<p>

"Like I can trust them? They said they'd deal with Sebastian and yet he's still around. That psychopath is going to get off scot free."

"Sebastian isn't going to get away they will punish him, he knows that, I know that, they all know that. They are trying to not make a scene Kurt. Look I understand that I hurt you, but you don't understand what Sebastian means to me and yes he can be—the most infuriating person at times and yes he needs to learn to work through his emotions sometimes instead of just lashing out but he can be redeemed and I plan to be by his side when that happens because that's the Sebastian that I fell in love with."

"He compelled you. You're in an abusive situation and you don't even know it. It's like _Stockholm_ Syndrome," Kurt snapped at Blaine.

"Do you know how often that happens in the two hundred years I've known Sebastian? Not that many. What you saw wasn't our relationship Kurt and if you hate Sebastian for what he did then you hate me because I am just as guilty as he is. I have done things too—to survive, for fun, I'm not the same person I was, I'm not that person anymore and I know that Sebastian can be redeemed. I've seen the good in him, I know how good he can be and I can't let you hurt him. I won't let you hurt him Kurt," Blaine said looking at Kurt. "Now—"

"Blaine—I thought you promised me that you were done with the _human_," Sebastian said and Blaine whipped around to look at him. "You were gone for a long time, and the wolves are still thinking that they have some power in this situation and I got bored so I came to see if you wanted to let off some steam." Sebastian said looking at Kurt.

Blaine swallowed this was terrible but Sebastian wasn't attacking though from the look on his face he could and would. "I was just telling Kurt that you aren't some evil monster, that you don't abuse me or compel me or order me around."

"Except in bed," Sebastian said with a smirk enjoying the look of disgust that crosses Kurt's face. He said he wouldn't kill anyone even though he was sure Quinn and Charlotte would completely understand killing Kurt.

"Sebastian," Blaine said firmly.

"What—you know it's true, do you know how much he likes it when I order him around, how much he _begs_ for me," Sebastian asks stepping closer to Kurt. "He's _mine_, go find your own boyfriend because this is just _sad_ and pathetic even for a human. He's told you _no_, and while I can understand wanting him—desiring him even, he is a fantastic lover. He is very much _taken_. Not to mention so far out of your league." Sebastian snapped at him. "Today is a day for peace but if I ever see you _sniffing around _him again I will kill you. You are _human_ this peace treaty is for the wolves, vampires and witches. You are a nobody, and I assure you that there will be very few people mourning your death. My siblings certainly won't care if I protected what was mine and Blaine is _mine_." Blaine wrapped an arm around Sebastian, he couldn't hold Sebastian back if he wanted to but he wasn't sure just how long this would last.

"Sebastian that's enough I think he understands we don't have to be _cruel_ about it," Blaine said looking away from Kurt's face. He hadn't wanted to _hurt him_ and he couldn't let Sebastian know that Kurt had the stupid stake. Sebastian should have burned the stake the moment he got his hands on it.

Kurt held his head high he wasn't going to allow Sebastian to _bully him_. He had planned to hand the stake over but the vampires hadn't done anything and Sebastian was still running around, still being his usual psychopathic self. "He said he _loved me_. He _left you_, and I know you abuse that he stays with you because he doesn't want me to hurt you."

Blaine wasn't able to hold Sebastian back as Sebastian flashed in front of Kurt picking him up by the neck and slamming him against the wall. His fangs were out and he squeezed Kurt's neck tightly keeping it in a vice grip as Kurt kicked helplessly. "Sebastian let him go—_please_. He was just running his mouth."

Sebastian didn't take his eyes off Kurt, "Did you say you loved him?" Sebastian asked and Blaine's silence was enough of an answer as he squeezed on Kurt's neck tighter, choking him.

"Sebastian—you promised you wouldn't cause trouble." Quinn said quietly, from where she was standing in the doorway. And Sebastian finally turned to look at her. "Our brother sent me after you to make sure that you weren't doing just that. Put him down Sebastian."

"He's taking _Blaine _from me."

Quinn looked at Kurt for a moment and then back at Sebastian, "Sebastian, he's a _human_. He isn't going to steal anyone from you. He's going to grow old and _die_ just like every other human does. So even if Blaine, if you want I can compel Blaine to make sure that he never turns Kurt and if Kurt finds some vampire idiotic enough to go against our wishes and turns him into a vampire—well then Blaine will kill him. Your hands are clean and Sam's little treaty is intact because no one cares if a vampire kills another vampire."

Sebastian loosened his grip on Kurt's neck slightly as he studied Quinn, "You would do that for me?"

"Of course I would so long as you put him down Sebastian, I won't even tell Sam that you slipped right now and you wanted to kill Kurt," Quinn said, she watched as Sebastian dropped Kurt who landed awkwardly on his feet and she nodded at him. Wrangling Sebastian at times is like pulling teeth but he understood. Perhaps Sam was wrong and he wasn't _too_ far gone, or perhaps she was going soft. She had been happier lately. The sight of Rachel writhing on the bed moaning her name popped into her head and Quinn smirked to herself. She remembered why now.

Sebastian straightened his jacket a bit and Blaine finally relaxed and no one was paying attention to Kurt who pulled out the wooden stake that he had kept in his sleeve for the entire night. He had watched various vampire slaying videos on YouTube and he lunged at Sebastian catching him off guard as the stake easily cut through Sebastian's sternum and plunged into his heart.

The reaction was instantaneous the stake immediately catching on fire as Kurt yelled in pain, his hands getting burned while Sebastian turned to look at Quinn's whose face morphed into one of horror as she flashed to him as his body crumbled to the ground. She flashed to him and tried to put the fire out with her hands, but it burned her fingers and she turned to Blaine, about to scream at him to get some water, because Sebastian wasn't healing his body being consumed by the scorching flames, but Blaine was currently laying on the ground not moving. Quinn looked at Sebastian's face, touching it not caring if she got burned, letting the fire burn her body as she held him. She had been here before, and her vow to never lose another one, to never again lose another sibling after a thousand years had come crashing to an end. "Bastian—heal—please just wake up and heal," she begged as his body turned to ash. Her hands were horribly burned and her dress was ruined, but she didn't care as the sob that escaped her lips was anything but human. She didn't even see Kurt taking off as she held the ash of what was once her brother.

Her brother was dead—her older brother was dead and she had failed them yet again. She had failed him, just like Stevie she had failed Sebastian.

* * *

><p><strong>Rome Italy<strong>

"Hello, my name is Francesca and I am—an addict." Frannie Fabray said as she stood at the podium. She stood tall keeping her head held high despite the fact that she was currently standing in the basement of a Cathedral in front of a group of people.

"Hello Francesca." The chorus of voices say together.

Frannie looks up taking in the scent of the humans, she knows all eyes are on her and she could care less. She adjusts her clothing slight and looks into the crowd. For as long as she's known Joseph who sits in the front row, he's been clean even from where she's standing she can smell the stink of alcohol on him. His choice of poison vodka. "My parents had seven children, my older sister died of sickness, and my younger brother was violently attacked by a _dog_. After that my family fell apart, everything collapsed. My mother and father who had instilled such moral character me begun to fail my family. My mother was killed by my father and I haven't seen him in _years_. I have always believed myself to be above that—to be _better_ than them, to be a moral person an upstanding person. I certainly understand the difference between what is right and what is wrong. My moral compass has _never_ wavered, but several times my _sickness _has overtaken my moral character and I have _hurt_ people. People who did not deserve it I have made into monster like me. I look at myself in the mirror and I see my _demons_, I see a _monster_ that cannot be stopped or killed. And I am guilty, because I cannot contain the monster that is inside me."

Frannie exhales slowly and she sees that people are holding onto _every_ word that she has their rapt attention. Violence, addiction, humans are so _predictable_. "I am not the only person in my family who has this _sickness_, and I know that there is no cure for it but I can and I must _manage it_. My siblings—_revel_ in it. They feel no guilt, no remorse, about the people that they hurt. They use their hurt as an excuse to torment other people—to punish other people. They don't hate themselves, they do not see the monsters that they have become. I tried to reign it in as is my duty as the eldest but they would not listen. They don't want to get better, they don't even want to begin to manage it. They don't even think that they _are_ sick and depraved. That they ruin everything that they touch. They are addicts just like I am. I wish I could help them but there is no redemption for those who wish to be _redeemed_."

The zeal in her voice makes a few of them nod and Frannie once again straightens her blazer, and she opens her mouth to say more when she stops and looks west. There is a shift and a frown crosses her face, what the hell has Quinn done now. She's curious because something feels off balance, and if it isn't Quinn it's probably Sebastian. Though she hadn't seen them in five hundred years. Perhaps it's time she found her siblings, it wouldn't take much all she would have to do is follow the bodies that they left in their wake. Perhaps Sebastian, Sam and Charlotte would be willing to see reason now. There was no hope for redemption for their wayward sister. Frannie looked up at the people who were looking at her. "It's been years since I've seen them and while I don't wish to be _sucked_ into the drama. If I can save just one then I wish to do so."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: With that we introduce Francesca 'Frannie' Fabray, as for what's next well Kurt's actions have an unintended side effect and he goes to the wolves for help, the peace talks are destroyed as the twins are ready to punish while Sam, Santana, and Rachel try and keep the two of them contained and <strong>**_keep_**** everyone safe. Probably a lot of flashbacks. I should title the next chapter in which shit hits the fan and gets ****_everywhere_****. I do hope you seriously they're like little wrapped presents for me that are in my email box and I love them so much.  
><strong>


	26. Chapter 26: Fallout

**AN: So author's note after considerable thought on the subject which basically lasted like five seconds after me going Sam really needs to lighten up, I actually sat down and ****_thought_**** about the Sam/Mercedes pairing. As it is now, I don't see it happening. I can't see Mercedes ever wanting to be with him on a permanent basis because of her faith, which is fine and especially not after this chapter. So Sam/Mercedes ****_isn't_**** endgame well it might be the story ends up taking a mind of it's own and sometimes so do the characters by chapter fifty some of my plot ideas might not make any sense because of how the characters are evolving. Don't worry I have a character who I think fits Sam perfectly. Well they are the exact opposite of Sam's seriousness. But Sam and Mercedes will remain friends. So don't hate but the way this story developed and the character development I think I knew in the back of my mind that Sam/Mercedes wouldn't work for various reasons. I like Mercedes and one day I will give her the proper loving that she deserves. One day. I have plans for Brittany, after one person suggested something to me and I was like sure why not I never thought about it and I could make it work. **

**I don't think I've openly stated the original family's sexuality. Let's just say their sexuality is fluid and they really like sex and move on with it. They've all been with members of the same and opposite sex. As for Sam when I started this I had Blaine in mind and then Kurt hahaha, I mean –coughs– So originally Sam really could have been with anyone. I think I settled on Samcedes without actually thinking about the implications of writing it and Sam really needs to lighten up. **

**I am glad that everyone is having a good time with this fic and I hope you enjoy it as much as I like writing it for you guys, trust me I am getting you these chapters as fast as I can write them, I've sort of forced everything else to the wayside. **

* * *

><p>His hands are burned, and the pain from them radiates into his wrists as he makes his way back to the conference room. Blaine's dead and he just <em>killed <em>someone, he can't even remember doing it. All he had remembered was that he had been scared, he hadn't expected Quinn to take Sebastian's side. She was going to compel Blaine and he didn't know but he had just reacted. Sebastian was a psychopath and he needed to be put down, but Sebastian had a point. He was _human_, he was a human and wasn't protected under the treaty. The vampires were going to kill him, they weren't going to spare him and no one would care. He pushed open the door with his shoulder and stumbled in looking for his half-brother.

He spotted Finn standing next to Miguel and quickly ran up to him, "_Finn_."

Finn didn't even look up at him, keeping his attention on the proceedings. He had never been more focused in his life, and he wasn't going to let Kurt distract him. "Not now Kurt."

"Finn—Quinn is going to _kill me_, I killed Sebastian and I think I accidentally killed Blaine too and I don't know—I don't want to die Finn," Kurt blubbers, the tears forming in his eyes as he realized that he might have killed Blaine but he doesn't know what happened.

This causes Finn and Miguel to turn to him and Miguel is immediately in front of Kurt and places a hand on his shoulder, "You did what? What happened to your hands?"

"I killed Sebastian—I didn't mean to—I just got angry and scared and I wanted him to hurt him. I knew he was hurting Blaine and I just I needed him to _hurt_ and I stabbed him through the heart with a stake and it just, he burst into flames and it burned me and he just started to burn into flames. And I—they're going to kill me."

Finn looked to Miguel pleadingly, he and Kurt may have little in common but Kurt was his brother, but Miguel seemed to understand immediately that Kurt had probably done them a huge favor and they would need to know more about how he killed one of those blood sucking vampires. "Would you like to be a werewolf? You have to think fast, and I need your permission to turn to turn you but it will offer you a family and you will be _protected_."

Kurt looked at Finn the werewolves had _power_, and the vampires couldn't just _kill him_, he'd be protected. He nodded at Miguel, he'd deal with the consequences later but right now he needed to save himself. He noticed the look that Miguel gave Finn and the _brief_ nod of his head. He barely had time to focus on Finn when he felt it, the sharp _pain_ in his shoulder. His brother had just—bit him.

"Full moon is tomorrow night all we need to do is keep them from harming you till after you turn and you're going to be safe," Miguel informed him patting Kurt on the back. "I'll be there to help you through your first transformation, and once you _heal_ you can tell us how exactly you killed him."

"I just staked him, through the heart and he just burst into flames and died. I don't know I found the weapon at—Blaine's place I stole Sebastian's bag because I was angry at Blaine and I just—I wanted him to _hurt._ It was a five thousand dollar hand bag and he didn't deserve it—he took Blaine from me." Kurt said his body was on fire and he managed to get it out through the pain.

Miguel frowned there had to be more if they could be brought down with a stake, there was so much more that he needed to know but _first_ he was going to need to show the vampires true colors. The witches would have to side with him and he could use the _excuse_. That's all he needed to show the vampires and the witches that the wolves were still Lima's protectors.

* * *

><p>Charlotte flicked her eyes to Santana for a moment, Quinn's words echoing through her head. She supposed she <em>needed<em> to talk to Santana about what was going on between them. Just to make sure that it was just no strings attached fun. She took a sip of her glass of wine studying the werewolf and was about to say something to her when the bond with her sister opened up and she felt Quinn's grief it hit her like a tidal wave crashing against the shore overtaking her own emotions. She felt a warm wet tear flow down her cheek and she touched it confused as she looked up at Santana who had felt the same thing and she got up causing Sam to look at her.

"Charlotte?" He asked concern on his face, Charlotte hadn't cried in centuries, but the tears were flowing.

"Quinn needs us Sam," Charlotte said she couldn't make out her twin's thoughts all she could feel was the pain, the heart wrenching pain. Her own heart hurt ached for her sister and she begun to move, she wasn't even aware that she had flashed to where her twin was. Blaine was on the ground and her twin was on her knees her hands which had been burned were healing and she was covered in ash. "Quinn?" she asked looking surveying the scene.

"He's—_gone_," Quinn whispered looking up at Charlotte.

"Who's gone?" Charlotte asked and looked around where was Sebastian—her heart stopped as she looked at the ash on the ground and she felt herself sinking to her knees. "Bastian?" It couldn't be true this was one of Sebastian's tricks. A magic trick like when they were younger and he was so full of life and he can't be just gone, he'd appear and give his smirk and make some comment about how she liked dog and she'd threaten him and they'd laugh because everything was always forgiven between the two of them and they would talk about boys together. She doesn't want to see Quinn nod, it's the smallest of nods but her entire world is shattered.

Quinn looks at Charlotte desperately holding onto her hands, "I'm sorry I was too slow—I didn't know. I should have let him kill Kurt and he would have been fine if I hadn't told him to put him down. I thought I was helping and—I got him killed. It's _my fault_, this is my fault. Just like _Stevie_ I wasn't fast enough or strong enough to protect him. I'm _sorry_—" Quinn wraps her hands around Charlotte holding onto her as her sister begins to shake and the sobs come more freely.

Sam is in the room a moment later, with Santana hot on his heels, her pack bond _hurts_, she can feel the grief and the pain and her wolf wants to comfort, it needs to comfort her pack mates even though she doesn't know how as she stands back letting Sam move to his sisters. Sam is _family_, and she's new and the pain is nearly more than she can bear, their grief is more than she can endure. Their emotions are heightened and loss becomes unbearable.

Sam stared at the ashes and looked at his youngest sister who is crying while Quinn desperately tries to comfort her and the ashes of his dead brother and he swallows. He may not have tolerated Sebastian's antics and wanted to keep him asleep most of the time and his actions towards him may have been hypocritical. But Sebastian was his brother, his last brother and even though Sebastian was a pain in his ass and had been that way since they were children—Sebastian was his brother. Sam took another step closer to where his sisters were on the ground he needed to understand—he was numb, there was disbelief they were _immortal_, they weren't supposed to _die_. "I—"

Charlotte moves pulling away from Quinn as she stands up and slaps him hard, it's his fault and she feel's Quinn's arm circle around her as she struggles to pull away from Quinn to hurt her brother. "This is your _fault_, he _loved you_, and you hated him and he just wanted you to love him like you loved Quinn. But you kept putting him back in that box, you _hated Bastian_, don't you dare come near him, don't you dare come near my—_Bastian_." She chokes back another sob she wants to hit Sam, he can't even cry they just lost their brother and he can't even mourn. "He _hated_ going in the box and you wanted to put him there and you never listened—stay away from _him_."

Quinn looks at Sam who has his own pain written all over his face and the guilt of his actions. Sebastian had died thinking that Sam hated him. Sam's phone is going off now and she frowns but ignores it. "He didn't _kill Sebastian_, Charlotte. He didn't _kill our brother_, I may have been too slow and Sam might have been too hard on him but his killer walks free right now and we need to _avenge_ _him_. He is our brother and we will avenge his death."

Charlotte wipes her face and she can't even look at her eldest brother, she can't stomach to be around him. This stupid peace thing was his idea and now their brother was dead. There brother was dead and there wasn't anyone to bring him back to her. She wanted him to be brought back but there were things that magic couldn't do. She feels Quinn move her head and she turns to her sister. "Quinn."

Quinn wiped away her sister's tears gently and pressed her lips to Charlotte's forehead comforting her with the action. "I swear to you that I will not rest until our brother is avenged. Until all _our_ enemies lay dead at your feet. Our brother will be avenged Charlotte," Quinn promises as she rests her head against Charlotte's speaking to her softly.

"Who?" Sam asks adjusting his suit, unbuttoning his tux and pulling off the jacket as he unbuttons the sleeves and neatly rolls them up.

Quinn looks up at him approvingly, they were attacked the only response to this insult is to meet it their rage with their wrath. "Kurt Hummel."

Santana's eyes widened at this not believing for a moment that Porcelain could be the one to do this, sure he had hated Sebastian, but to actually kill him. How the fuck did he think that there would be no repercussions that the family wouldn't hunt him down. Kurt was a friend, not her best friend but she understood the pain, and she knew the laws. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth and a life for a life, the wolves lived by the same code well. But it was _Kurt_, he was _human_, the rules didn't apply to him. Those rules anyway, she needed them to take a step back. "What happened to Boy wonder?" Santana asked and all the vampires turned to Blaine's dead boy.

"Did you kill him?" Charlotte asked quietly.

"No—I was focused on Sebastian and when I turned to him he was on the ground," Quinn replied and Charlotte frowned at her. Quinn turned to Sam and looked at him, the light buzzing that had been coming from his belt was irritating her and she was about to cram it down his throat. "Answer your fucking phone," she snapped.

Sam looks at her and fishes his phone out his phone pocket and answers it, "What?" his voice is filled with raw emotion and anger and he listens on the phone before looking up. "Hundreds of vampires are dropping dead all over New York right now. Marley just called—a quarter of the club just dropped dead. You don't think—"

"What the fuck does that mean?" Santana asked looking at the three vampires who seemed to be having a silent mental conversation that she wasn't privy to.

"Who was on the phone?" Quinn asked.

"That was Marley," Sam said frowning deeply.

"Who turned her?" Quinn asked immediately, she was met with a shrug from both Sam and Charlotte.

"Does it matter? It's obvious what happened," Charlotte says and Quinn looks at her. "If we die every vampire that we sire dies with us. Bastian sired Blaine, and countless other vampires, who then sired others, and others. I know Bastian he only sired like about two hundred vampires over the years."

Her words are met with silence as what just happens hit them and it's Sam who speaks first. "Quinn we should—"

"Don't _defend_ him, don't say that we need to spare _him_, he killed our _brother_. He killed hundreds if not _thousands_ of vampires because he thought he was in love with Blaine Anderson." Quinn snarled at him. "He is _our enemy_ and he should meet the fate of all our enemies Sam. I know you held no love for our brother but this insult cannot stand. So step aside and let me do what you _cannot_ and avenge our brother's death." Charlotte stopped Quinn as she began to pull away and Quinn shot her an incredulous look, surely her twin wouldn't object to ripping Kurt's heart out and crushing the useless organ under the heel of these ridiculously expensive shoes. "Charlotte—"

"I want to help," she said firmly.

Quinn studied her sister for a moment, it was rare indeed for Charlotte to get her hands dirty especially when she was all dressed up and at a party but she could feel the anger starting to blossom and she smiled at Charlotte, "After you then dear sister."

Santana blinked and they were gone, she felt the air rushing as they passed her and she looked at Sam who stood there looking at the ashes of his brother. She was about to leave and head back to the hall to see the carnage first hand when Sam speaks. "I spared his brother and he killed mine. Killing Kurt won't bring Sebastian back. I don't want him to _die_."

Santana shifts uncomfortably for a moment she can feel anger and the blood lust from them and the anger and the rage and sorrow, "That's not going to happen they're about to rip his throat out—"

Sam looks at Santana and she sees his pain, written clearly on his face and the idea that Sam isn't affected that he doesn't care is a lie. "I want him to _suffer_. To get down on his knees and beg me to kill him. I won't give him that kindness. He doesn't deserve it. He took my brother after I spared his. Death is far to kind for him."

Santana shivers as Sam walks past her and back to the where the negotiations are taking place and she breaks out into a run passing him. Finn would most definitely try and protect his brother and he would drag the wolves to their death. She had a feeling Sam wouldn't touch the wolves he'd just go after Kurt—but Quinn and Charlotte would have no trouble killing everyone who stood in their way she could feel it and even though she was no longer a member of that pack—Puck was and her father and her mother and if she could save them then she would. They were still _her_ people.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback a thousand years ago Sebastian age 15:<strong>

It had taken him all morning to find her, though that was because Charlotte was playing coy and hadn't told him where to find her. Tracking her had been a pain in the ass Quinn always was good at disappearing when she wanted to. He had no idea how Charlotte always found her when she wanted she just seemed to know where Quinn was. What he hadn't expected was to see his sister kissing a woman who looked suspiciously like the woman that Sam was courting. Sebastian raised his eyebrow, no wonder Charlotte hadn't helped him. "You are incredibly lucky that _I _found you instead of Sam. He would have given you a thrashing," he drawls and Quinn pulls away from the woman her cheeks a bright red.

"Bastian—what are you doing here?" Quinn stammers and she's met with an amused smile from her brother as he watches as the girl who immediately chooses that it's time to say her goodbyes and takes off. Quinn watches her go and looks at him a scared expression on her face. He was going to tell Sam or _worse_ her father. "Bastian—"

Sebastian takes a seat on the blanket that Quinn had laid out and picks at the food that was basically untouched popping a grape into his mouth. "I never saw you as the romantic type," he interrupts.

Quinn flushes at this and rubs her hands together nervously. "Charlotte insisted that this was the way to go and that a picnic was _very romantic_. Sebastian—"

Sebastian grabs the bread and breaks some of it off with the cheese and takes a bite of it, the place _looks_ very romantic. Overlooking the lake like this and it's very secluded. "If he finds out that you're stealing food Quinn he's going to kill you," he says seriously after a moment. Quinn winces and looks at the water biting her lip. "Charlotte knows doesn't she?" Quinn nods.

"You're going to tell him aren't you? About the food and the girl—which means Sam will know," Quinn said she can feel the sting of the whip tearing into her back already, she wonders if he'll forgo the whipping and just beat her to death this time. Embarrassing the family, betraying Sam—but she had seen her first and Sam had just swooped in and begun courting her. Even though she suspected he knew how she had felt about her. But there was nothing she could do about it she couldn't challenge him for her hand openly.

Sebastian studied Quinn for a moment and then messed up her hair causing her to scowl at him and he laughed as she petted her wild locks down. "If I told on you then our sister in her rage for betraying your confidence will promptly inform our father about my rendezvous with the son of one of his friends. Your secret is safe with me for as long as mine is with you."

Quinn eyes widen a bit at this, "You like _boys_?" she crinkles her nose at this, Sebastian always was weird. But he's just like her except male and he likes boys.

Sebastian laughs and pops another grape into his mouth, "Yes Quinn I like _boys_, just like you like girls and there is nothing _wrong _with it, even if our father says so, or society. How can something that feels incredibly good be wrong?"

Quinn smiles at him, she hadn't known then again she rarely paid attention to what Sebastian did. "Do you think there's a spell that could make us switch bodies? It would be so much easier if I were a boy Sebastian. There's nothing wrong with it—and you could be with all the boys you want."

"In _your_ body? Most of the boys in the village are terrified of you," Sebastian says and Quinn scowls at him and he laughs easily moving his hands over the flowers which begin to bloom. "I don't wish to be a girl, the things I do with those boys Quinn," he grins at the gagging noise that Quinn makes and she pushes him playfully. "You don't wish to be a boy you just want it to be _easier_ to be with those girls, to be able to do everything a man does without fear of being punished by our father because he's an ass. I mean do you really want to wake up with this between your legs? Though I assure you it's quite _impressive_." Sebastian grabbed his crotch and Quinn shuddered and he laughed.

"You're disgusting," Quinn said but she smiles at him and Sebastian grins at her.

"Well now I know better than to talk to you about boys, Charlotte will simply have to suffice," Sebastian said with a sigh crossing her legs. "You know she's seeing one of the werewolves?" Quinn's eyes widen at this news and she looks at him. "You think you're the only I've caught with people you're not supposed to be with? If our father knew half the things we got into while he was away," Sebastian smirked mischievously. "Now shall we go back and find some things to throw at Sam or shall we get a bucket of water and dump it on Frannie's head for kissing our mother's backside far too much to be healthy? I'm in the mood to cause trouble," he said with a grin. "Or perhaps torment we should embarrass Charlotte."

"Let's go throw stuff at Sam, you win if you manage to get it into his mouth," Quinn said with a laugh as she stood up and looked at Sebastian who was still watching the lake. "Bastian—" her brother looks up at her and she grins at him. "Thank you—for not telling."

"That's what older brothers are for Quinn, to get you into trouble and tease you relentlessly. I know what it's like to feel the sting of our father's whip for being a disappointment."

**End Flashback**

* * *

><p>Santana makes it into the main room just as she sees the stand-off between the vampires and the werewolves who are currently protecting Kurt. She feels her heart sinking as she looks at Rachel and Mercedes who have backed everyone away from the confrontation.<p>

"Santana—what's going on? Quinn isn't talking to me and she's trying to kill _Kurt_," Rachel hissed at Santana. "Finn says that Kurt stands with the werewolves now and that they can't have him, that Kurt's a werewolf," Rachel said quickly catching Santana up. Shelby was currently moving to get ready to attack and the rest of the witches were watching from where they had backed up.

"Kurt killed Sebastian—you guys need to start getting people out of here—there is nothing we can do for Kurt now."

"He did _what_?" Mercedes demanded. Kurt was her _boy_, he would never _hurt_ Sebastian.

Santana frowned things were getting to get ugly and fast and she really didn't want to watch her father die in front of her. She turned to Rachel and Mercedes, "Listen to me, this isn't going to be a war between the vampires and the werewolves and I need you guys to evacuate _everyone _you can. The humans and the witches, because if anyone gets in their way right now—they are going to die."

Rachel frowned and looked over at Quinn for a second swallowing, "She wouldn't kill Kurt would she?"

Santana exhaled and looked at Rachel, "They aren't _human_ Rachel and what started this _fight_, this war between the werewolves and the vampires at least part one of it, was the fact that a werewolf killed their kid brother. They slaughtered every last werewolf in that pack, even the ones who had nothing to do with it. I don't think Quinn's going to spare Kurt and she shouldn't have to. So you need to get out of here with everyone else while I try and get my father to turn over Kurt before Quinn and Chuck start slaughtering every last wolf in here."

"What about you?" Mercedes demands, "Won't they see you as a threat or trying to stop them or _something_?"

Santana makes a face because she's about to do something really stupid, "I have _no_ _fucking clue_, but I have to try to stop them from massacring the rest of the werewolves. Or at the very least save Puck because I promised to have his back like he had mine so go get everyone out of here while I go stand between two very pissed off vampires and a pack of wolves," Santana said moving at break neck speed to stand in between to the sides, she didn't notice how quickly she was moving and the attention wasn't on her for anyone else to notice.

Rachel looks at Mercedes and gives her an apologetic look, "I'm going to go make sure Santana doesn't get herself killed get Brittany to help you and see if you can find Sam to try and calm them down."

"What about Kurt? They can't just—kill him."

Rachel winces, Kurt's one of her friends but right now she wants everyone to calm down and see what can be done, maybe they can put Kurt in jail or something, "I'll see what I can do but I don't know if I can help him, you heard Santana he killed their brother."

Mercedes nods and begins to move to hurry people out of the room glancing over at Rachel and Santana who are now standing between the two sides that look ready to start fighting. She winces and hopes that everyone comes out of this alive. "Everyone needs to start moving your asses out of here."

Quinn looks at Rachel, who is holding her hands out trying to stop her from going through the wolves to get to Kurt and she paces, because even though she can go around Rachel with the wolves moving around Rachel was very much in danger. She still didn't know how to protect herself. "_Rachel_, you need to _leave_."

Santana moved closer to Charlie for a moment her eyes were black and her fangs were out, "You need to let me get him for you—Puck's our friend remember Chuck. You like have him around even though he hits on you all the time because you know I'm not going to be carrying those bags for you," Santana said to the vampire who looked at her. "You don't have to go through them to get to him—just let me get you Kurt and you can have him. Puck didn't do anything to deserve to die."

"He _stands_ with them, and they decided to _protect him_," Quinn snarls at her and Santana winces. "They say he's been turned into a werewolf now. That he's _pack_."

Santana turned to her father sharply, "What the _fuck_ did you do? You can't _take them on._ You need to give them Kurt, before they wipe out every last wolf here and you know they will. You know the score just as well as I do. An eye for an eye and a life for a life, he took their brother and if _you_ protect him then you're choosing to _die_. You're _choosing_ to have everyone last member of my—_your_ pack decimated. Kurt's life was forfeit the moment he killed Sebastian. You know that and even the witches know that stop trying to provoke them into a fight." Santana can feel Charlotte moving from her body ready to strike and Santana winces. "It's not even a full moon you can't have turned him so technically he's still _human_. He doesn't get the same protection of a wolf our pack no matter how much you want it to be true. You need to hand him over."

"They'll _kill me_," Kurt protests his hands are still burned but it's resorted to a dull ache now and the throbbing in his shoulder from where Finn bit him.

"You _killed my brother_," Charlotte snarls at him.

Miguel stepped in front of Kurt immediately and looked at his daughter unimpressed, holding up his ring. "With these rings we are finally on even footing with the vampires. Kurt is a _hero_, he killed one of them. Something that we couldn't do, and for a thousand years I'm sure many people have tried. He knows how to kill them and we can finally turn the tide against the vampires. They have _slaughtered_ our people, they have hunted us down like _animals_. Killing innocent people, killing our children. And you _take their side_. I raised you to be better than this. I raised you to not be a traitor to your kind," Santana growled at this but Miguel's eyes narrowed.

Shelby spoke up, "Miguel my daughter is to remain unharmed," she said looking at Rachel who turned to her.

"You need to _stop this_," Rachel said angrily. "Tell them to back down—" Two things happened at once as Rachel was pulled away from Quinn who looked startled by the speed that was displayed as Finn moved forward slamming his fist into Quinn's face. Smirking as Quinn stumbled back clutching her nose.

"I've wanted to do that for a very long time," Finn smirked at Quinn, now they could fight one equal footing and he could show Rachel that he was _better_ than Quinn. "I'm not letting you touch my brother," he snarls at her as he flashes in front of Quinn who is more surprised by his newfound speed as she is met with a very stiff knee to the gut as he smiles proud of himself.

Santana stares at Puck who is holding Rachel tightly, "What the _fuck _are you doing Puck? Let her go, you know this isn't _you_. She's your Jewish Princess whatever the fuck that means. Let her go before I'm forced to give you the ass kicking of a life time." She snarls at him but Puck gives her a blank stare and she realizes that it really isn't her friend. She's about to turn back to Charlotte to plead for them to just give her more time but the moment she turns her head is when the rest of the pack strikes like a well-oiled machine. Her father hanging back to keep his prize safe as his wolves attack Charlotte surrounding the two of them.

"You have one last chance Santana—come back and be with your _family_," Miguel pleaded with his daughter looking at her and for a moment Santana sees her dad it's just a moment.

"Chuck please tell me you're as kickass as your twin," Santana hisses as at the vampire, Charlotte doesn't respond and instead Santana feels the pack bond opening completely and she feels a rush of power as her eyes glow yellow. "That works too," she admits.

Miguel takes a step back when Santana's eyes glow yellow, his eyes flick to his daughter's hands but there isn't a moonlight ring to speak of and she isn't wearing any jewelry to suggest that they found another way to bring it to the surface. He had dismissed Maribel's claims that Santana had formed a pack bond with the vampires as _nonsense_, werewolves and vampires were mortal enemies but as one of his men flashes towards Santana and his daughter moves flashing in front of him and bringing him to his knees before slamming her fist into his face knocking him out cold. "What _magic is this_? What did they _do to you_?"

Santana looked up at her father and points to Charlie who simply swats a wolf away sending him flying crashing into some tables and chairs. So maybe Chuck had some kickass in her and her speed was like nothing Santana had never experienced before if this was what it was like to be a vampire, the power the rush then she would sign up in a heartbeat. "I'm dating a vampire."

Charlotte looks at Santana in shock for a moment hearing the statement, and then looks at the sour and disgusted look on Miguel's face and rolls her eyes, Santana was just using her to get at her father. She slaps away another werewolf away easily. They are still far too slow, even if they are moving at vampire speeds. Charlotte turns to her twin who is now dodging Finn's wild swings and frowns at her. "Quinn stop _toying with him_, and just get _on with it_."

Quinn flicks her eyes to her twin and her fangs slide out and a sick grin spreads across her face as she flashes towards Finn as he throws another punch he's getting frustrated now, he'd only managed to hit her twice after that Quinn had dodged every one of his attacks, dancing and weaving out of the way she twists out of the way grabbing Finn's arm and slamming her hand against his forearm snapping the bone and pushing it through tissue and skin as Finn howl's in pain staring at his mangled limb. Quinn doesn't stop there and grabs his wrist snapping it as well with ease as she pulls off the moonlight ring.

Finn drops to the ground his arm a mangled mess and he can't feel his wolf anymore through the pain, his healing now slower than it had been as he looks up at Quinn who smiles at him before slamming her fist into face breaking his jaw and knocking him out. She walks up Finn and steps on his neck her heel pressing into his neck as she looks up a the carnage watching as Santana and Charlotte take out the remaining werewolves. She turned her attention back to Kurt, "A life for a life, you took my brother's life. So now you have a choice, your life or Finn's. Though if I get Finn's blood on these shoes I'm sure Charlotte will have be furious and lecture me about it for days and then I'll be forced to kill you anyway just because you caused her to be angry with me."

Kurt looks at the bodies that had been thrown through tables and Finn's broken body and he looks up at Quinn, "Sebastian was a _psychopath_. I did the world a favor."

Quinn dug her heel into Finn's throat drawing blood her eyes on him, she ignored the fact that Rachel was struggling against Puck's vice grip for now she was safe. "A life for a life, so are you going to save your brother or give yourself up Kurt."

Miguel frowned for a moment, "Puck," he says calmly and immediately Puck's face shifts and his fangs are inches away from Rachel's bare shoulder. "Hurt Finn and I will turn her into a werewolf. I've heard you've grown very fond of this human."

"_Miguel_," Shelby snarls and Miguel holds up his hand. She's expended far too much energy making the rings she's still recovering. She's _useless_.

Quinn stares at Puck for a moment and then at Rachel, and she turns to her twin who shakes her head, she's fast but she isn't _that_ fast. It's a choice between Rachel and her revenge, and she desperately wants to rip his head off to get through to Kurt. She sends out a mental apology to Sebastian and takes her foot off Finn's neck. The boy is still unconscious anyway. "You're a fucking _bastard_," she snarls at him. Kurt's life belonged to them and he _knew it_.

"Puck—you need to snap out of it, that's your Jewish princess remember," Santana said taking a step towards him but he brought his fangs towards Rachel who had stopped struggling and was holding perfectly still. Saliva from Puck's mouth dripping down onto Rachel's neck. "It's the fucking ring," she says looking at Quinn. "He's not in control."

Miguel smiles and looks to his daughter, "Santana, you are coming back home tonight. There's been enough of this _foolishness_. Whatever sick relationship that you have with the vampire will cease. We will find you a proper mate and you can take your rightful place."

Santana stares at her father this isn't the man who raised her and she has no idea where he went but this man wasn't the man who raised her and she looks at Charlotte and then back at Rachel who looks terrified, she takes a step towards her father her shoulders sagging as her eyes return to normal. "I'm sorry—Rachel's been my friend since forever." Charlotte nods once she understands as she closes the bond and Santana moves to join her father.

It's at that moment Puck is pulled forcibly from Rachel and sent crashing into the wall hard as Sam pushes Rachel towards Quinn who immediately flashes forward and grabs Rachel pulling her away from any danger. Charlotte moves pulling Santana back before Miguel can grab her and she feels his claws slashing into her shoulder and she hisses in pain but she manages to pull Santana to safety.

Sam flashes forward and grabs Miguel's arm wrenching it back hard and doesn't hesitate ripping the finger off Miguel's hand with the ring attached before proceeding to break Miguel's wrist and break his jaw before tossing him through some chairs as he slumps down unconscious. Sam moves grabbing Kurt and slamming him against the wall with enough force to cause cracks in the wall. They are not getting their deposit back but he doesn't care as he stares at Kurt his eyes black and his fangs out. But instead of an angry voice, Sam's voice is calm eerily so. "Today was supposed to be a day for _peace_, to help us to come together and put our differences behind us. To understand one another and look at what you caused. Look at what your selfish actions have wrought. I spared your brother and you took mine. You _stole my brother from me_. And I want you to _suffer_. I want you to spend the rest of your life _suffering_."

Quinn moves Rachel to the safest place she knows which is between her sister and Santana who are watching Sam wordlessly and she moves to his side and places a hand on his bicep, "Enough Sam. He's not worth dirtying your hands over. Plus you gave your word. Do not make me quote your long speech about how your word is the only thing you have. I didn't give my word and you're still trying to look for my humanity remember?"

Sam looked at Quinn and the pain flickered across his face, "I loved him too."

"I know," Quinn looks at Charlotte who looks away she's angry with him and it will take time. "_We_ know. Now let me kill him Sam." Sam drops Kurt who tries to scramble away but Quinn moves as Rachel turns her face away and slams her hand through his chest tearing out the organ. She pulls her hand free from his chest. Kurt's heart is still beating in her hand and there are spurts of blood fly everywhere as she drops the organ on the ground and crushes it under her heels. She looks around the room the body of the wolves are all over the room and she her eyes fall on Shelby. "If they attack us again we won't be anywhere as merciful. So stop trying to be important and leave us alone. Tell it to the asshole over there that tried to use your daughter as a bargaining chip." Quinn said coldly as she watched as Santana passed her father and headed to Puck who was waking up and grab his wrist pulling off the ring. Sam was on his knees and she placed one of her blood soaked hands on his shoulder and looked at Rachel. Well at least she knew that she was a monster, she had finally seen it. She turns back to her brother only to feel two arms wrap around her and she half expects it to be her twin but it's Rachel who is hugging her from behind and Quinn is surprised for a moment and allows Rachel's arms around as she comforts her brother.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback a thousand years ago Sebastian age 17<strong>:

Sebastian wiped the blood from his lip as he looked at Sam, "I didn't need your help," he says in a grumpy tone. "I had the situation under control it was _nothing_. Our father gives _us_ worse whenever he's around."

Sam rolled his one good eye, their mother was going to lose it when she saw them. "Four on one isn't _fair_, even if you were antagonizing them." Sam looked at his torn shirt and frowned poking at the hole. Their mother was definitely going to punish them for this. "They called you a—"

"I _know_ what they called me, it's not like it isn't whispered around the village Sam. You know what they think of me. You know what father thinks of me so don't pretend that this isn't—" Sebastian began angrily. "I don't need you _telling me_ how wrong I am too." Sebastian snapped angrily at him.

Sam made a face as he looked at his brother, "Sebastian I've known you enjoyed the company of men since you were fourteen, never once have I commented on it. I am not our father and quite frankly I prefer _it_, it means I don't have to compete with you over the same girl. How am I supposed to compete with magic?"

Sebastian blinked and looked at Sam, "You're envious of _me_?"

Sam was quiet for a moment, "You and Frannie have _magic_. You can light people on fire—a talent which you should have employed earlier in the fight." Sebastian smiled at this and rubbed at his jaw where there was a bruise forming. "Quinn and Charlotte are _weird_, they are both _stronger than me_. Do you know how _embarrassing _it is that Charlotte is _stronger than me_? Stevie might be a witch and there is just me—I'm good with a sword but what good is that against someone who can set me on fire." Sam raised a brow at Sebastian who had the decency to look away. How many times had Sebastian set fire to his clothes and then claimed it was an accident. "I'm _normal_." He wasn't that good with numbers or letters and Sebastian was well Sebastian. "Mother thinks you're even going to be a better witch than her someday, you've already surpassed Frannie and she's been practicing for years. So yes I'm a bit grateful that I don't have to compete against you for women."

Sebastian blinks and smiles at this, he was so sure that Sam thought he was better than him and yet his brother was jealous of him. "I'm sure you'll find a girl who will find you little speeches attractive. Then marry her." Before Quinn noticed her.

Sam shook his head, "I'm not that bad am I?"

"Well you could be worse you could be _Frannie_," Sebastian said and they both shivered at her name.

Sam smiled at this and they walk back home in silence for a moment and he looks over at Sebastian, "What's it like?" Sebastian shoots him a confused look. "Being with another man?"

Sebastian laughs, "You're curious aren't you?" Sam flushes and Sebastian shoots his brother a wicked grin. Oh this was going to be _fun_.

**End Flashback**

* * *

><p>Rachel helped Quinn gather her brother's ashes carefully and looked at Quinn, not knowing what to say. Quinn had been quiet, Sam had gone out to talk to the witches, Puck had apologized profusely after he had woken and she had forgiven him. It hadn't been Puck, just like she would like to believe it hadn't been Finn but it had been Finn and it had been Santana's father. "Are you okay?"<p>

Quinn looks up at her and she wants to snap at Rachel but there is concern and she knows that Rachel means well. "I'm sorry you had to see that and I'm sorry that I killed your friend," Quinn says and looks at her brother's ashes.

Rachel's quiet for a moment, "I wish that you didn't _have_ to kill him, Santana tried to explain it to me earlier but I don't think—that I'll ever truly understand. But I have never lost anyone close to me—Santana told me about your younger brother."

Quinn looks at Rachel for a moment and then smiles a bit, "Stevie was adventurous and brave, and foolish and stubborn and I got him killed. Perhaps if I had been less harsh with Sebastian over the years he'd still be alive. I've managed to get two members of my family killed and I—" Quinn pauses for a moment and frowns she hadn't wanted to tell Rachel _that_. It was a secret she was taking to the grave because if Sam and Charlotte found out they'd leave. They'd never forgive her and she'd be alone. "I know I told you to stay away from Sebastian—and I know that he was _difficult_ but I loved him. A thousand years ago he kept my secrets and guarded them, he healed me when I was hurt and he made me laugh when I was upset. He might have been a pain in the ass but he was a good _brother_ when it mattered. When we needed him he would be there. This wasn't a case of self-defense, Sebastian wasn't going to kill Kurt, he had no intention of killing him he was _trying_, till Kurt provoked him but he put Kurt down and Kurt just—he killed him in front of me."

Rachel listens and nods, she doesn't want to believe it—but the anguish in Quinn's voice is still raw and fresh and she might not ever understand the killing and Kurt is dead and she's seen more blood and gore than she wanted to today, but they were provoked. None of them had gone into this with the intention of wanting anything other than peace. Well perhaps Quinn didn't really care one way or another but she hadn't gone around killing people's brothers. "Kurt was all his dad had left, he's going to be _broken_ about this. Burt is a good man." Rachel looks up at Quinn. "But so are you Quinn—others might not see it but I do," Rachel gently touched Quinn's hand rubbing it gently. Quinn had cleaned the blood up.

Quinn looks down at her hand and looks at Rachel for a moment, Rachel confuses her and she doesn't understand why she isn't running for the hills. She opens her mouth to say something when she turns to look at Puck who has approached them, her twin and Santana behind him. "What?"

"I helped Puck break his pack bond—he can't go back there. They were going to hurt him and he didn't even want to be there to begin with Quinn. He didn't want to hurt anyone and he really couldn't stop himself. The rings were—I don't know what the rings were but it did something to them," Santana said quickly. "He's a lone wolf."

"_No_." Quinn said turning back to what she was doing, Rachel had removed her hand from hers and she looked up at Rachel who was looking up at Puck.

"They'll _kill me_, and they might make me hurt you guys and I'm totally on team vampire," Puck said earnestly. "I'm really sorry Rachel—I wasn't in control and it was like my wolf was."

"He has nowhere else to go," Santana tried again and looked at Rachel pleadingly, the diva had the vampire wrapped around her finger.

Rachel looked at Puck and then Santana and looked at Quinn. "According to all literature—"

Quinn shot Rachel and exasperated look she had just lost her brother and she didn't want to deal with this even though it needed to be handled before tomorrow night which was a full moon. "One. We don't take in _strays_. Two. We already have a pet who steals all my bacon in the morning. Three. Has anyone actually thought this through?" Charlotte gave her twin a look and Quinn rolled her eyes and pointed at Puck. "I don't want to be anywhere near his filthy mind. Besides who'll take care of him? I'm not doing it."

"I'll do it," Sam said as he approached them his tuxedo was done up perfectly. "The witch's side with us, Miguel has lost support of the coven. The bloodshed today was _pointless_ and they instigated it." Sam exhaled slowly and looked at his brother's ashes before looking away. "I'll take care of Puck on the full moon with Charlotte and Santana." He noticed the look of annoyance flash across her face and he knows he's forcing the situation but she won't look at him.

Quinn studied Sam and then her twin for a moment, "Fine but he had better keep his thoughts to himself—and that's it. We are not a fucking kennel, what would—" Quinn chokes on the words and looks away. What would Sebastian say?

"He'd complain about the smell of wet fur," Charlotte says quietly and she feels Quinn look at her. She gives her twin a small smile. "And dog slobber and how it didn't get out of clothes." She rubs her arms and she looks down at her ruined clothes and shoes and she doesn't care about that right now. "He was _our_ brother."

"Always and forever," Quinn murmurs looking at the ashes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The next full moon, Puck joins team vampire, the aftermath of Sebastian's death as the vampires deal with the loss of their brother. Other stuff.<br>**


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: The stake that Kurt used on Sebastian is gone, burned up. It's gone forever that doesn't mean there aren't other stakes around there are but that one is no longer in play. But don't worry for now the original family is 'safe.' Don't worry about Frannie she'll find her family. And we'll see just how much Sam and Quinn really don't like her. We'll see why as well. Still looking for a beta so if you're interested please PM me, the bonus to being my beta is you get to see how my mind works and you probably get to find out what happens next way before anyone else. I would prefer to do the betaing through fanfiction. **

* * *

><p>There were more important things than going to school today, the vampires were clearly in mourning and while she had been up just as early as she always was, she needed to beat Chuck into the bathroom. She didn't hear the sound of the vampires moving around. There was no sound of rushing water, the house was just silent and it bothered her. She checked the bond that they shared but it was firmly shut closed but she could still feel the overwhelming grief from the bond and she was about to text Rachel when her phone buzzed and she looked down at it and smiled as she slipped out of bed moving through the house as quietly as she could as she headed to the front door and opened the door for Rachel and Puck who were carrying bags of food and she frowned as she looked at Puck who was carrying a box filled with some expensive alcohol.<p>

"I raided Rachel's dads bar. I only grabbed the good stuff," Puck said with a shrug. Sure he wasn't sure if they could get drunk or not but it seemed like something they'd be interested in and Santana rolled her eyes, before leading them into the kitchen. He set the box down on the table as Rachel put the bags of food down and began to open it and sort things out neatly, Santana inspecting the alcohol. "I can go get more later," Puck admitted looking at it.

Rachel shook her head and began to put things together and pushed two containers towards Santana and then two towards Puck, "I think it's best if we split up for a bit to see how each of them is doing, and see if we can cheer them up. I brought over an overnight bag in case I'm staying over and I don't plan to attend school. I don't think most people in glee club are planning to attend after what happened last night." The last she heard Finn was in surgery to repair the damage that Quinn had done. Mercedes had lost one of her closest friends, everyone else just seemed equally numb. She personally didn't feel like going to school and Quinn was probably devastated they all were.

Santana nodded and grabbed the containers and looked at the alcohol, "Hide the alcohol, under the sink," she ordered smoothly and popped open one of the containers looking at all the bacon, eggs and pancakes and she grabbed some plastic forks and knives from the bag. "Glad to see you didn't get them that fake shit that you like to push," she teased quietly.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "The purpose of this is to make them feel better so I can hold my discomfort at the way those animals were probably cruelly treated, if it brings them all a sense of comfort however small it might be to see that they aren't alone and they have friends." Rachel said as she grabbed her container and Quinn's balancing it carefully. "That and Puck reminded me what tonight is and he pointed out that you both couldn't survive on a healthy balanced breakfast this morning." Rachel crinkled her nose at this but chose not to say anything more.

"So where's Sam's room," Puck asked holding up the two containers.

Santana flicked her eyes at him, "Upstairs, second door on the left," she said absentmindedly before pausing and offering Puck a bit of advice. "If they do the creepy face thing with the eyes and the fangs don't be scared or jump back just stare them down or tell them to knock it off. They think it's intimidating." She'd lived here long enough to have gotten that look from nearly all of them except Sam. Seeing that look last night had fucking terrified her.

Puck nodded ignore the creepy vampire face. He could do that, wasn't like he hadn't seen that face before. He was about to head upstairs before he stopped. "What if he's like _hungry_?"

"Quinn said that Sam has the best control out of any one of them, he isn't going to bite you or feed off you—unless you ask. But you really shouldn't ask they seem to mistake that as an invitation into bed, even if you're really just trying to be nice, and helpful." Rachel said with a shake of her head and a roll of her eyes. "It doesn't even really hurt it feels a bit weird."

"Really you let her feed off you?" Puck asked still keeping his voice down and looking upstairs. "Was it during—?"

"Is that all you think about?" Rachel interrupted shaking her head when Puck shot her a lopsided grin. "No she got injured and they didn't have any blood bags left so I let her feed off me. We haven't—while we've been together," Rachel flushed choosing to hurry herself upstairs and go to Quinn's room. She wasn't going to give Puck any material for his dirty mind.

* * *

><p>Quinn barely looked at Rachel as she painted, her hands her clothes were covered in paint as she painted her brush strokes going over the canvas quickly, she didn't have a photo of him. They had never been one for family pictures and she never wanted to forget what he looked like. She could barely remember Stevie's face time had made the image fuzzy and she wasn't going to forget Sebastian. He would serve as a reminder that she would always need to remain vigilant.<p>

Rachel looked at the frantic way that Quinn was painting, it didn't even seem that Quinn had noticed her and she watched Quinn move the paintbrush and set the food down on Quinn's desk and walked up to the vampire and slowly and gently wrapped her arms around her tightly from behind as she felt Quinn stiffen and shift but the painting stopped. "Quinn—"

"The smile isn't right Rachel—that smirk of his, I can't get it right. I don't have any photos of him—I mean why would I need them? If I wanted to see Sebastian he was either in his coffin or right here. I didn't think there would be a time when he just wouldn't be here." Her tone was frantic and desperate. A thousand years of memories and she was going to be around for all of eternity.

"Did you check Facebook? Blaine loved posting pictures of himself and I think Kurt—" Quinn tenses up at his name. "Was Facebook stalking them, I can check if you want?" Quinn nods and Rachel pulls away to look it up and sure enough she trusted Blaine's vanity there were several pictures of him and Sebastian including one where Sebastian was sleeping and she handed the phone to Quinn. Watching the smile on her face was worth it, even if it was one part sad and the other part delighted.

"He loved Blaine more than anything and I know that Blaine hurt him and I know that he hurt Blaine but I never once thought that he—abused Blaine," Quinn says mostly to herself. "I know he wasn't the best at it, but he did try and he did care what Blaine thought of him—you know whenever Blaine was mad at him he'd beg for help in understanding, sometimes he just didn't understand what he had done that was wrong. The thought of losing him scared him—more than anything it scared him. When Blaine left he was—frantic and maybe I should have told him maybe I should have torn apart the city trying to find him. But I let him suffer alone. I was angry at him at the time so was Sam and Charlotte, he had been working with some witches against us. Trying to find a way to _contain_ us, by us I mean Sam and myself but even my sister saw how dangerous what he was doing was. So we chose to ignore him in his time of need. I don't think he ever forgave us for that betrayal. I was not—the best sister to him and I hoped that at the end that he knew that I loved him—that _we_ loved him."

"I think he knew—and I think he's probably in the other side watching over you."

Quinn laughed at this, "If he was in the other side then he'd be with Blaine, and I hope that he finds some _peace_. He hated being a vampire he was a witch a powerful one—the things he could have taught you Rachel. Perhaps that should have been his penance for threatening to kill us, that he'd be forced to help you learn how to control your magic. He was a savant—he had such potential and it was dashed because of what our parents did to us." Quinn touches the screen of Rachel's phone. Her brother had been complicated just as complicated as she was but he had put Kurt down, he had made that step towards them towards finally uniting this family. He might always be a bit of an ass but he had loved her. "Can you send these to me?"

Rachel smiles and nods at Quinn taking her phone back from Quinn and looking at her. "I brought food and Puck may have raided my fathers bar for alcohol. He wanted to get shirts that said team vampire—but I thought that was a bit much. He's a _good_ friend even if he is completely ridiculous at times—thank you for allowing him into your pack."

Quinn shrugged, "It seems that we're taking in strays these days." She inhales and smells the bacon that permeates her room and she moves to her table. Flashing to it, the greasy salty taste of bacon would make her feel better.

"Quinn Fabray your hands are covered in paint, that is highly unsanitary—go wash up," Rachel snips at her and Quinn pauses for a moment and looks up at her there's a look of amusement on Quinn's face but she's gone in seconds and Rachel is left alone in Quinn's room. The room smells of paint and she doesn't know how Quinn hadn't felt faint from the fumes and she opens a window after taking a look at the painting that Quinn had been working on desperately, she has no idea what Quinn is talking about. She's managed to capture Sebastian's smug smile perfectly and Rachel sits on the bed that doesn't look like it's been slept in.

It's a moment later that Quinn flashes back into the room her hands free of paint and even if her clothes still have bits of dried paint on them as she grabs the two containers and brings them to her bed where she puts Rachel's take-out box in front of her and opens hers and pulls out a strip of bacon and brings it to her lips taking a bite out of it. She studies Rachel for a moment, "Are you _okay_?" Rachel looks up at her and Quinn takes another bite slowly.

Rachel bites her lip and sighs, "Puck told me that it was my mother that created the rings that basically forced him to do what he did. He said it was like bringing the wolf forward and he didn't have free will, even his wolf didn't have the free-will to choose and I just—my mother did that to him. I don't blame him for what happened to me at all, it was _her_ fault and Santana's dad. She didn't even try and help last night and you were going to let Kurt go to save me and I don't think she'll stop trying to _save_ me. She's doing a terrible job of trying to convince me that you're monsters." Rachel noticed Quinn opening her mouth. "You aren't a monster, and I get it you're a vampire and you could accidentally hurt me but that's the difference. You aren't trying to _purposefully_ hurt anyone."

"I've killed a lot of people Rachel, sometimes for fun, sometimes because I was in a bad mood. We all have well except for Sam, he doesn't kill if compelling would work just as well. You _should_ be afraid of me."

"Then you _should_ probably stop saving my life and being kind to me and protecting the people that I care about. I saw what happened with Kurt, I know what you can do and I don't agree with violence as a method to solve anything, but I also haven't watched my brother die in front of me. I think if one of my dad's died I might react just like you did," Rachel said and smiled as they ate in quiet for a moment and Rachel sighed inwardly. "Quinn?"

Quinn looked at Rachel, "Yeah?"

"My mom—Shelby was the one to teach me how to control my magic, I should have told you but I didn't learn anything bad she just sort of opened it up and taught me how to feel it. I don't want to see her again though." Rachel flinches waiting for Quinn to yell or get angry but Quinn just stares at her. It's not just Quinn's wrath she's afraid of, Santana would probably get angry with her as well but Quinn snorts and goes back to chewing on her bacon. "You aren't mad?"

Quinn raises a brow, "I'm _furious_, however even I can find the humor in the fact that your mother _loathes_ me and you learned how to control your magic in part so you could have my face buried between your legs. I suppose she's more than made up for stabbing me in the chest." Quinn chews on another piece of bacon as she looks at Rachel who flushes and sputters. Quinn smiles and fades after a moment, she's far too tired to blow up at Rachel. "Promise me you won't go see her for magic lessons again Rachel."

Rachel is quiet for a moment, "When she helped me with her magic I thought I felt her love and maybe she does love me in her own way—but she's hurting the people that I care about in order to protect me. But you've protected me without hurting anyone that I cared about, she's hurting me and she's doing it while saying she loves me."

"Sounds like my mother," Quinn says and she sighs when Rachel looks at her. "Hurting me—cutting me deeply and telling me how much she loved me." It wasn't love, she had no idea what love was but she didn't imagine that it was that. "I suppose I can't truly be angry at you, I sought my mother's affections even after it burned me several times. Just—don't do what I did Rachel. You know what your mother is now, do your best to keep out of her way."

Rachel nodded, "I don't want her to see me or teach me magic anymore, at least not until she can _thank you_ for saving my life and apologize for how terribly she's been treating you and even then I wouldn't trust her," she said with a frown because she really wouldn't.

* * *

><p>Santana stole the last piece of Charlie's bacon causing the vampire to scowl at her, it didn't stop her from popping the piece of bacon into her mouth, there hadn't been much talking. In fact there hadn't been any talking between them since the moment she arrived. Charlotte had been quiet and she had accepted the quiet as the grief process. But this was getting too much, and Santana had never been good with silence. "So I didn't know Sebastian well and I thought he was a—" Santana was met with a piercing stare but she didn't back down. "Bit of an ass but he was important to you. So we can talk about him, if you want."<p>

Charlotte sighs, "You two probably would have gotten along kind of like how you and Quinn get along." She was met with a blank stare from Santana and Charlotte looked at Santana curiously. "You do realize that you're her _friend_ right?"

"You're shitting me? That's how she treats her friends?" Santana said in a snippy tone and she was rewarded with an amused look from Charlotte. "She calls me an _attack dog_."

"I'm sure Quinn says it with affection," Charlotte responds and smiles when Santana rolls her eyes. "Sebastian would have liked you the same way that Quinn does. He would have protected you after he got to know you and he probably would have convinced you that it was a good idea to prank Quinn or Sam." Charlotte makes a face as she says her brother's name.

Santana frowns a bit, "You know Trouty mouth probably loved Sebastian to."

Charlotte's face twists into a grimace and Santana feels a pang of guilt through the bond. "Sam was too hard on Sebastian and despite Sebastian's general disposition he did love Sam dearly. He looked up to him, and Sam was too focused on Quinn to notice how much Sebastian _hurt_. Or how much pain he was in," Charlotte waves it off not wanting to talk about her feelings on Sam anymore, a part of her _knew_ it wasn't fair to blame him for anything. "Doesn't matter—the person responsible is _dead_. Not that it brings back my brother," Charlotte adds.

Santana nods, she can understand that. "I'm sorry that my father made it so hard for you to get to him—I'd like to say it was the fucking rings—but I don't think it was completely the ring in his case. I thought he accepted me, I thought he was going to stand by me. I don't even know why I keep defending them. It was going to be _my_ pack, I wanted it so badly and now that's never going to happen."

"I think it's a good thing," Santana flicked her eyes towards her. "You _should_ let Finn have the pack, you shouldn't be stuck in a place like Lima for the rest of your life. The world is a huge place and you deserve to see more than just some crappy little city in Ohio. You can travel the world with us, go to university anywhere you want, be whatever you want to be without the responsibility." Charlotte looks at her, "I think you would have resented being forced to stay here in the long run. It's _Lima_."

Santana blinks because she hasn't actually put the fact that she'd be stuck in Lima with some lame job, taking care of a bunch of hicks that she cared about, dealing with idiots who needed help wiping their own ass and she smiles. "I never thought about it like that—are there other wolves out there—other packs?"

Charlotte shrugs. "The last time we were down south there was a pack in New Orleans, there was a pack in Scotland. I don't know how many packs are left but there are plenty of packs in Canada. There is _safety_ in numbers. People don't _leave_ their pack behind like you did. In a thousand years you're the first person I've seen to walk away. So is Puck, it was—_brave_ or _stupid_, whichever way you want to look at it."

"I was _going_ to do it alone, I was ready to go it alone and then you _helped me_, you made sure that I _wasn't_ alone which is why I'm here to make sure you know that you don't have to deal with all this emotional shit with your brother alone. That you can share it with me if you want that you and Quinn can use the bond to share the pain with me. I can _handle it_."

Charlotte looks at Santana for a moment and there probably isn't a good time to have this talk with Santana. "Do you want me to share because we're pack or because—" she trails off for a moment and Santana looks at her. "Quinn pointed out that you're monogamous and I'm not—monogamous physically I can't feed off one person none of us can, but there's a difference between hunting and the blood being freely given. As for the sex—I run into the same problem there as well I have yet to find a mortal that can keep up with me. I can be completely into one person, I will love them and only them and share my heart freely with them but the rest of the relationship—"

"So basically you're saying if I can satisfy you sexually you won't look anywhere else?" Santana interrupts, there is a spark in her eye.

Charlotte rolls her eyes, "That isn't a challenge Santana."

"Answer the question Chuck," Santana says frowning.

Charlotte rolled her eyes, "Yes if you could possibly keep up with me then yes I'd remain faithful."

Santana smirked, "Challenge accepted."

"Santana—"

Santana leaned in, "I'm an alpha wolf with access to all your vampire speed and strength think about it," her voice was low and husky and she watched as the thought ran through Charlotte's head as if she was just realizing that Santana may have a very _valid_ point. Santana smiles and leans back she has the vampires curiosity peaked which is what she wanted but now isn't the time for such talks, and when Chuck was feeling better she was definitely going to take her on a different kind of shopping experience just the two of them. She'd need to get a bloody job first, it was about time she stopped mooching off the Fabray's and contributed if even a little bit, or at least had money to take Chuck out someplace she was a fucking alpha she wasn't going to let Chuck pay for shit. "But for now—you can trust me to help with your pain, you have a pack now—I mean it's just me but soon it'll be me and Puck."

Charlotte flicks her eyes to Santana for a moment and her shoulder sags taking her mind off her pain had been working so well. "If you can't handle it then you need to tell me. Our emotions are magnified and I can handle it—I can work through it."

"You don't have to do it alone," Santana repeats and she feels the bond opening up slowly as the tidal wave of emotions hit her. She has no idea how they managed to do this on their own for a thousand years. It was no wonder they shut down the bond it kept them sane. She looks at Chuck who is looking at her making sure that she can handle it and she will, this is her pack now and she's going to protect them even if Quinn is a gigantic dick and she scoots over on Chuck's bed to sit beside her. "I've got this," she promises and Charlotte finally relaxes against Santana. Being an alpha means taking care of your pack no matter how difficult it is, and she's going to do just that.

* * *

><p>"Do you ever just <em>stop<em>?" Puck asked forcing Sam to look at him.

"I have to transfer Sebastian's monetary holdings back into the family account, I have to inform Dalton Academy that both Blaine and Sebastian will no longer be attending, there is so much to do Puck I can't just sit around and grieve. There is also the matter of Kurt's death to attend to and the wolves and seeing the witches to cement our new treaty. Mercedes is in mourning and I was going to see if she was okay she did lose a close friend of hers. And then there is the matter of finding time to have a discussion with Charlotte over my role in our brother's death."

Puck stared at Sam he had been flashing across the room for the past thirty minutes his food had been untouched and he actually looked haggard. "You _lost_ your brother, I wouldn't be thinking of those things if I lost my little sister. I'd have killed Kurt to if he had harmed a hair on her head."

"I didn't _kill_ Kurt, I wanted to do far worse to him, and yet Quinn stopped me. I have a feeling that this is one of the many things that I will come to regret throughout my life. I couldn't _protect_ my brother, I have never been able to protect my sisters. Coming to Lima was _my_ idea, this was supposed to be a _fresh_ start. My brother is dead, Charlotte is refusing to talk to me, and I find out that I do not share a father with my sisters. Quinn shouldn't have been the one to _kill him_, it was my duty to and I failed. What type of _brother_ am I that I couldn't kill one simple _boy_? I should have _killed Finn_. I should have killed Kurt and yet I allow Quinn to pick up the slack, to dirty her hands even though it should be me." Sam frowns as the weight of his words hit him. "I have _failed_ this family."

Puck stares at Sam for a moment surprised by the outburst, and he frowns slightly. "You haven't failed your family, you're _trying_ to do shit and keep this family together. Sometimes it doesn't work out, that doesn't mean you give up you just pick yourself back up and keep trying. Kurt sucker-punched your brother. That wasn't your fault. You tried to do something good and it was working, I think." Puck closes his eyes he couldn't remember most of last night, it's a haze of smells and sounds, certain things stick out. "Your brother's dead—you can take a day and _remember_ your brother. You lost your brother this isn't some box you can tick off in your head and you aren't _honoring_ him by thinking about how is death is an inconvenience to you or how you failed this family."

"I don't think it's an inconvenience to me—" Sam started angrily as he looked at Puck who shrugged.

Puck tapped his ears, he hadn't meant to listen in to everyone else's conversation but it had just happened. "Sounds like it was, I get that shit has to be done but your brother just died last night. I've heard everyone say something about him, Quinn, Charlie, everyone but you, it's just about what you have to get done. So stop and just remember him for a minute."

Sam looked at Puck. "What I know is that I took the easy road with Sebastian. I betrayed him that for hundreds of years he was without the person _he_ loved because of me. I know I spent more time exasperated by his complete disregard for humanity. It was maddening that he influenced Charlotte and Quinn in ways that I couldn't, that I wasn't able to do. I was jealous because he was the _fun _one and I was the one they ignored because I wanted what was best for them." Sam runs a hand through his hair. There were times when he insisted that Sebastian be put to sleep because of how he was influencing them rather than his actions. "It was a competition between the two of us at times, and I was jealous at how easy it was for him to make them smile or for them to trust him with their secrets. How he was always—himself no matter the pain it brought him. He was always just—Sebastian. So unashamed to be who he was. He didn't care what people thought of him. With that devious smile on his face and always making fun of me—but I think he wanted my approval of things that he did and I just never showed it. I was _happy_ that he had found someone like Blaine, happy that he had found happiness. Blaine was good for him but I never once told him how happy I was for him, I was so focused on other things." Sam sighed. "My brother is dead. He _died_ knowing that Charlotte adored him and forgave him. He died knowing that Quinn loved him, even if doubted it at times. He knew deep down that Quinn loved him but he died not knowing that I loved him just as much."

Puck could hear the regret in Sam's voice, "You don't know that, you don't know what he died thinking or believing. You may have been fighting but he probably knew that you loved him. I fight with my little sister all the time, I still love her. Siblings fight its normal and he's probably watching from the other side and he can see this and he knows now."

Sam sighs and looks up at the empty room and he has no idea if Sebastian is watching him, "Perhaps he is. Though if he'd probably be making faces at me behind my back or making fun of me. At least he was avenged, at least someone in this family could do it."

"Well next time you'll totally have me and we can kick ass together?" Puck said with a grin, Sam looked at him. "Santana totally got a power boost last night and I'm going to be a part of the pack which means we share power so you don't have to worry about being the only one to protect them. If you can't kill someone I'll help, I may not be an alpha but they're pack and I'll do anything to protect members of my pack."

"You do realize that it's only Charlotte and Quinn who are part werewolf correct? I am completely vampire I am not part of this pack," Sam says.

Puck rolled his eyes. "It doesn't matter if we have a bond or not, you're a member of this pack, and if you can't kill someone then I'll do it for you. That's what pack does," Puck said firmly. "I mean that's what it was supposed to be like before everyone went all power crazy. Finn was supposed to have Santana's back and he betrayed her for a bit of power. Those rings made everyone fucking crazy and I could have done something I regretted by making Rachel into a wolf or something. I never would have forgiven myself. Thanks for separating the two of us."

"I threw you into a wall," Sam pointed out and Puck shrugged.

"Still better than forcing that shit on someone like it was forced on me. I swore I'd never do that to anyone and I was about to, so thank you. You can throw me against a wall anytime." Puck frowned as Sam snorted. "Wait I didn't mean it like _that_."

* * *

><p>Charlotte looked between Santana and Puck the full sun was close to setting and she paused for a moment before looking at Santana. "You do realize that I had no idea what happened last time right?" she said looking at Puck who was sitting by Sam. His clothes still very much on. "I don't know how to <em>recreate something<em> that I didn't even know I was creating to begin with."

"All I know Chuck is that I hurt and you touched me, and it stopped hurting that's when I felt it the wolf and I just grabbed onto it. Just try the same thing here and if that doesn't work I might be able to bring him into the pack." Santana responded looking at Puck. "It's going to hurt at first but after you join the pack it won't hurt anymore. The transition is actually painless—I don't know how they managed it but it's not that bad turning anymore."

Sam frowned, "The transition causes you pain?" That wasn't supposed to happen as far as he knew, but then again it wasn't like he _normally_ spent his time talking with werewolves.

Puck nodded, "I don't think I would have gotten through the first couple transitions without Santana's help. It was agony, it still is you just get used to it."

"It doesn't hurt at all and I'm telling you Puck once you feel all that power and the control you have—I don't think I've ever been as aware and in control of the wolf. It's amazing," Santana said enthusiastically. "I don't even feel nearly as antsy about the full moon tonight."

"That's what the moonlight rings were supposed to do give us all the power of our wolves and we could control the transformation. I mean it sounds really cool except for the whole turning me into a fucking zombie thing." Puck points out and shudders. It's exactly how Santana described being compelled to be.

Santana pauses for a moment, to be able to control her transformations at will, it was good in theory. She would have more control, she already has more control over her wolf than she's ever had, and it would be nice to not turn _furry_ three days out of the month. She wondered if she could, if just being in this pack could give her the ability of control, her eyes already shifted and she never noticed it seemed _possible_ to shift completely at will. Her eyes flick up to Puck who has finally sat up and is removing his clothes mechanically and she begins to pull her clothes off as well glancing over at Chuck who seems to be pretending that she's reading that magazine again, but keeps glancing upward. Pervert, she smiles though.

"What are you doing?" Sam asks immediately averting his gaze and he turns to his sister who _clearly_ didn't mention that they were going to get naked.

"You don't expect them to transform with their clothes on do you brother?" Charlotte replies.

Sam looked at Puck who was standing naked proudly and immediately averts his eyes again, "They could have _warned_ us," he mutters.

"I could have warned you but I didn't," Charlotte replies snorting.

Puck wiggles his eyebrows at her, "Like what you see?" he asks but Charlotte doesn't look at him. "I'm wounded, I'm going to be in a pack with three of the hottest women I know and none of you want to sleep with me." He grumbles as Santana snorts and Charlotte simply flips the page.

"Quinn said that she'd _kill_ you if she found you thinking about her in any sort of sexual way, so keep those thoughts to yourself," Santana mutters to him. "No one wants a starring role in the porno in your head Puck."

Sam looks up at Puck who grins at him, "If you want some mindless fun I'm the guy for you," Puck said with a smirk. He had after all pushed Santana and Charlie together. Before Sam can answer he feels the immense pain hitting his body and he groans as he sinks to his knees. It feels like someone is taking a jackhammer to his body. Santana really hadn't been exaggerating when she told him it was the pain was the worst thing she had ever felt and he looked up at her whimpering. He must have totally looked like a whiny bitch at that moment but Santana wasn't shifting. He closed his eyes as felt Charlie move to him, she was distracted he could tell but she placed her hand on him and instantly he felt the pain disappear. He could see her wolf and Santana's and Quinn's just waiting for him. Almost immediately he felt their emotions and the pain and he whimpered as the transformation finished and he looked up at Charlie for a moment and then dragged his tongue along her cheek.

"_Puck_." Charlotte hissed wiping her face as she scrambled back. She was met with Puck's wolf tilting his head at her as she hit the back of Santana's legs and looked up only to flush Santana was still very much naked. "If you aren't going to shift tonight _put_ on some clothes." She mutters something about impropriety but takes another discrete peek.

Santana stared at her hands and in surprise all she had to do was thinking about remaining human, her skin prickled though and she could feel her wolf just underneath the surface pacing. She doubted she would be able to do this every full moon, her wolf needed to run but tonight wasn't the night for it. Or maybe it would take a bit of practice. Santana immediately pulled on some clothes and looked at Chuck who was still watching her curiosity in her eyes. "It feels _weird_."

Charlotte paused for a moment Santana's eyes were glowing and she studied her for a moment as Puck approached her nuzzling her cheek, "Can you _hold it_?" she asked as she scratched behind Puck's ears gently.

Santana nods, "I think I can—do you think I can head upstairs? I want to see the moon—I don't think I can remember the last full moon that I looked at without being a wolf. I'll be back soon I promise." Charlotte waves her hand with a nod and Santana looks at Puck. "I'll be back soon." She's met with a bark and she smiles and heads upstairs, she can't wait to teach him this trick.

Charlotte looks back at Puck who is still trying to comfort her, his cold snout on her cheek and she looks up at Sam who is just watching her. "I have Santana, I'll be okay but Sam doesn't have anyone so go lick his face and get drool all over him. I've got to go check on Santana but I'll come back," she promises Puck who lets out another bark. At least he wasn't biting anyone as she watches him turn and head to Sam who seems surprised that she was even thinking of him. Puck's approach is slow and he sniffs Sam a few time and sneezes once on Sam who is staying perfectly still. She waits patiently but Puck finally climbs onto the couch and rests a paw on Sam's lap as he drags his tongue along Sam's face and nudging him. "You can pet him—just be gentle about it."

He's never particularly liked the wolves. It had been a wolf that had killed his brother Stevie, but Puck wasn't that wolf. It wasn't him last night trying to protect the boy who murdered his brother. Sam's hand is slow moving as he pats Puck clumsily at first but Puck doesn't seem to mind this at all and simply drags his rough tongue along Sam's face again. It's not healing and it certainly doesn't take the pain but Puck seems to have been serious when he announced that he was pack. Maybe Lima hadn't been the wrong decision after all. They aren't alone.

* * *

><p>"I expected you to be chasing your tail or if the yelling is any indication chewing on one of Charlotte's shoes," Quinn said taking a seat by Santana who turned to look at her. "You're not going to howl at the moon are you?" Quinn asks and Santana rolls her golden eyes at her.<p>

"You know for all the dog jokes that you make you are a wolf to, even if you are cursed," Santana points out. "Pucks a part of the pack, I can _feel _him in my head again. It's _nice_ to feel him in my head again even if it's not exactly the same. He's familiar and he's _Puck_," Santana says. She's not in the mood to argue with Quinn not when she feels the raw grief and guilt running off Quinn like waves.

Quinn says nothing for a moment just looking at the moon. "Charlotte is my _sister_, if you _hurt her_ I will kill you whether we are pack or not Santana."

"Rachel is my best friend, I might not be able to kill you but I can kick your ass if you hurt her," Santana says turning to look at her. Quinn gives her a look and Santana rolls her eyes, "Well I can ask Chuck to give me a power boost so I can kick your ass," she mutters.

Quinn smirks at the very idea that Santana could _kick_ her ass. "Rachel and I are just friends."

Santana opens her mouth to say something because it's getting to the point where _everyone_ has noticed it except for Quinn. Yet she doesn't say it, it might end up causing Rachel a small amount of pain but Quinn would simply deny it anyway. She isn't going to waste her breath on the stubborn vampire. "Right—friends."

Quinn doesn't say anything for a long moment, Santana's tone going above her head as the two of them just look at the moon. "About your _pack_—"

"This is _my_ pack," Santana interrupts causing Quinn to look at her. "This is my pack, you and Chuck and Puck. You're my pack now. I'm not going back. I'm not going to give you any names or make it easy for you to go after them while they are human—I'm not a traitor but I'm going to stand by you in a fight and have your back."

"About your _previous_ pack. It's not over and if they come after my family again Santana—or our friends then there will be a wolf hunt in Lima, I will hunt down ever last member of that pack and kill them all. This isn't a game anymore. It's not funny anymore, they threatened Rachel, they tried to protect the boy who murdered my brother. I can't let it stand anymore. I'm not going to hold myself back anymore."

The tone in Quinn's voice indicated how serious and how angry she was and Santana nodded. "I'd ask you _not to_, wolves are endangered but Chuck said that there were other packs out there. I'd like to run again with a pack if even for a little while. I mean I know I can do it with Puck one day but not in Lima, I mean there are rules and if we want to hunt here we'd have to get permission and I don't think my father is going to grant it to us. It's his land. Not that it matters it's not the same with just two wolves."

"It might not _be_ just you two." Quinn says and Santana looks at her waiting for her to finish her thoughts. She doesn't.

Santana twitches, "No more vampire cryptic _bullshit_, what do you mean it might not just be the two of us—you aren't going to _recruit_ more wolves are you?"

"I wasn't fast enough, or strong enough to protect yet another one of my siblings Santana. That can never happen again. If the cost of more power is the urge to chase my tail or howl at the moon then so be it. The curse _needs_ to be broken." She now had more people to protect and she wasn't going to lose another member of her family—or her pack, even Puck.

There is a moment of joy before Santana realizes what it might mean. "Hybrids _aren't_ supposed to exist, you can either be one or the other—what if you I don't know _explode_ or something. Or it _kills_ you both? Chuck has to agree."

"The spell that created us decreed that we can only be killed by the wood of the tree that created us and we _burned_ that tree to the ground," Quinn says. "I doubt that us becoming full hybrids is going to _kill us_."

"Your brother just died and you still don't know where that stake came from," Santana pointed out. "It was a vampire hunter—but how do you know that there aren't _more_ white oak stakes out there? That they won't come for you?"

"All the more reason to break the curse," Quinn firmly replies. "We have enemies Santana, when you live as long as I have and killed as many people as I have—is it paranoia when you know that there are people out to get you?"

There was fear in Quinn's voice it was subtle but she could hear it and Santana had to wonder what could possibly scare Quinn of all people. Whatever or whoever it was that scared her must be fucking terrifying. Santana shuddered but she didn't say anything, when the time came she'd stand by Quinn's side to help her.

* * *

><p>Rachel entered the kitchen to grab some water finding Charlotte was sitting making a face at the cup of blood that she was drinking. She headed to the fridge quietly, she'd never really spoken to Quinn's twin but Santana seemed to like her and so did Puck and she seemed nice enough. "I'm sorry about your brother," she says and Charlotte looks up at her studying her and Rachel shifts a bit, it's odd staring at Quinn's identical twin. She had wanted to ask her to join the glee club but had never had the opportunity. Now wasn't the time.<p>

Charlotte takes another sip of her drink, avoiding Rachel had been easy. She didn't know why Rachel smelled as good as she did but she was Quinn's. Even if Quinn had no idea yet, she sipped the drink again and made a face at it. Rachel looks slightly disheartened by the fact that she isn't responding and Charlotte puts the mug down. She'd try again later. "Thank you?" Rachel smiled at her and Charlotte slipped off the counter where she was sitting. "Would you like to go shopping with me?" Charlotte asks it's random and Rachel blinks at her.

"I—" Rachel had heard Santana tell her horror stories about going shopping with her but she was sure that Santana was simply exaggerating. Puck never seemed to complain and despite everything Charlotte was quite fashionable and it looked like she put little effort into it, and there was that small fact that Charlotte probably understood Quinn better than anyone else. Rachel smiles at Charlotte, "I'd love to."

Charlotte smiles at her, "Good it will be nice to have someone with me who doesn't complain every five minutes about how bored she is. Maybe we can leave Santana at home and I can get to know the person who has my sister wrapped around her finger."

The smile fades instantly Rachel's not sure how to proceed for a moment, "Is this the part where you threaten to kill me if I hurt your sister?"

Charlotte snorts, it's far more likely that Quinn would be the one to end up hurting Rachel's feelings. "No this is the part where I ask you to be _patient_. My sister has the emotional maturity of a toddler sometimes."

Rachel pauses at this, "You mean she likes me?" There is an excitement in her voice and Rachel has to even it out flushing when Charlotte raises a brow at her.

Charlotte doesn't answer the question she's a vampire after all, she doesn't confirm or deny things. "So shopping then Rachel? I assure you that I have plenty of embarrassing stories that my sister would rather I not share."

"Really?" Rachel says and Charlotte nods. "Well it's only fair, my fathers have shared many embarrassing stories about me," Rachel says with a sniff. She smiles though Quinn doesn't talk about her childhood often and this could be her chance to understand Quinn a bit better. "I can tell you embarrassing stories about Santana, there are plenty of them. We've known each other since we were six."

Charlotte hadn't even thought to ask about embarrassing stories about Santana. She smiles at Rachel. "I think we're going to be very good friends Rachel."

There is absolutely nothing wrong with making new friends and it's another vampire, she's sure her daddy would love Charlotte and maybe she could join the glee club after everything has calmed down a bit.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As the vampires heal from their brother's death, we'll check in on Shelby and the wolves, perhaps a bit of light-hearted fun next chapter, Hannah figures out a way to break the curse, maybe a shopping trip, maybe a bit of drama, as things return to some normalcy after the death of Sebastian don't worry I'll be moving the plot forward just a bit.<strong>


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: Sorry for the wait had a bit of trouble pumping this on out, I hope you enjoy and review. **

* * *

><p>"No. You <em>threatened<em> my daughter Miguel. You threatened to _have her turned_. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't inflict a terrible amount of pain on you right now?" Shelby snapped at him. He was coming to her asking her to reattach his finger, because he had lost the support of the witches.

Miguel frowned, "I wasn't going to _turn _her against her will it's against our laws." Though he wasn't so sure he was being truthful. All he remembered was that he would have done anything to bring his daughter back and he had been so close. Rachel would have just been a causality. "I was using her against the vampires—she's been with their leader—Quinn."

Shelby stopped for a moment, "What do you mean she's _been_ with Quinn." Miguel didn't say anything instead holding up the finger that he had lost. Shelby muttered a few spell words and waved her hand watching as the digit reattached itself to his hand.

"I mean that the vampires scent is all over her and they've probably been intimate," Miguel snarled making a disgusted face.

Shelby paused for a moment she had ignored what Brittany had said about their being an attraction to Quinn but she didn't think that Rachel was that foolish. "That doesn't give you the _right_—"

"It made them _back down_, you saw it just as well as I did. They _backed down_. I would have gotten my daughter back, Rachel would have been safe with you and that _boy_ would still be alive. We could have found out what it was that _killed _one of their members and used it against them." Miguel snapped. "Do you think that I would have done what I had done if I wasn't worried about my own daughter falling into the exact same trap? It's _disgusting_ and she's an abomination they all are."

Shelby frowned, speaking of Santana, there was something else that was bothering her. "How was your daughter able to do what she did without one of my rings? I saw her and I know for a fact that she wasn't wearing anything magical and vampires don't have magic."

"She formed a pack bond with them, at least that's what her mother tells me. I'm aware at how _impossible_ that is, but it's the only explanation. She and that Puck boy seemed to have bonded with the vampires, I didn't think it was possible."

"It isn't. Vampires and werewolves are mortal enemies. It's like trying to form a pack bond with a cat, it's simply not possible to do something like that. Vampires don't have magic to create that sort of bond—unless your daughter _mated_ with one of them—"

Miguel let out a low growl, his daughter wasn't a traitor. "She hasn't this is probably her attempt to get back at me. But mated wolves smell differently, she hasn't mated with anyone. If she's found a way to access a vampires powers—then we need to look into it." Miguel was quiet for a moment, if Santana had formed a pack bond with the vampires then he would need to know how she did it, and he knew that she wouldn't simply tell him. "We need to get our hands on Noah Puckerman, he was friends with Finn—perhaps if we use that he may reveal what we want to know."

"And if he doesn't?" Shelby prompted.

Miguel shrugged, "He's an enemy of the pack. I'm sure there are many of my wolves who would like to get their hands on him. We can make him talk. He needed to hold Santana's hand for everything, it shouldn't take that long to break him. At the very least it'll send a message to anyone else who has ideas of leaving the pack."

Shelby studied him for a moment before shrugging, she couldn't care less who this boy was and if he had answers the so be it. A werewolf and a vampire forming a pack bond—it was unheard of.

* * *

><p>It was becoming evident that <em>no <em>one was hiring. She had put in her application everywhere and had waited patiently and not so patiently for _someone_ to call her back. She couldn't even get a job at _Breadstix_, and they were always hiring. It probably didn't help that she was Santana fucking Lopez and she had made a bit of a name for herself. She'd looked online and in newspapers, drove around town looking for shops that had a help-wanted sign in the front. It didn't help that she wasn't part of the Lima pack.

Santana groaned as she crumpled up the newspaper that she had swiped and threw it hard against the door, surprised when Quinn dodged it at the last second as she entered her room, not bothering to knock. "Knock much twilight?"

Quinn raised her brow, but instead picked up Santana's coat and threw it at her. "Get up we're going to the mall."

Santana caught her jacket and snorted, "Like hell we are, Chuck just gave me a pass and told me she was taking Rachel with her and Puck. I'm _busy_. Looking for a job remember. I can't just drop everything I'm doing just because you ask me to. I need to be able to take your sister nice places and she can't pay for everything."

Quinn stared at Santana, "You're actually serious about dating my sister?" Santana gave her a dry look and Quinn pinched the bridge of her nose. She wasn't quite sure who to feel sorry for the most, Santana or Charlotte. Nothing had happened between the two of them and she had assumed it was one _giant_ joke to make her uncomfortable. "My sister has _kidnapped _Rachel, we're going to rescue her."

"Kidnap implies that she took Rachel against her will, Rachel _wants_ to spend time with Chuck," Santana points out. "Maybe she'll actually listen to your twin about what to wear and what not to wear. She hasn't updated her look since _middle_ school."

"I like what Rachel wears," Quinn said crossing her arms. She liked taking it off Rachel's body even more, but those were details that she really didn't have time to get into.

Santana paused for a second, "Rachel's my friend and I can tell you that I've been trying to get her to update her look for _years_, if your sister can do it a few hours. I say I approve of this relationship. You just don't want Chuck to tell Rachel your embarrassing stories."

"One would think that you'd be worried about the same thing," Quinn points out and Santana blinks. "Charlotte has Puck _and_ Rachel, you don't think they know some of your stories that I'm sure that Charlotte will _love_ hearing."

Santana paused for a moment before grabbing her coat. Rachel had way too much dirt on her and the last thing she wanted was for Charlotte to have anything to turn the tables on her with. "You're _driving_." Quinn shot her a pleased look and turned to leave her room. "You _do_ have a plan don't you?"

Quinn shot Santana a look, of course she had a plan. Walk up to Rachel and save her by dragging her away from Charlotte before her twin could embarrass her. If Charlotte had told even one story she was going to make sure that Sam cut her off. "So you take Puck and Charlotte and I'll take Rachel."

"That's not a _plan_, look we'll stop by the art supply store pick up something that you needed, and I'll say that I needed to pick up some more job applications and we'll _casually_ run into them, and then you'll invite Rachel to go somewhere with you and I'll help Chuck with some shopping that we probably should have done a while ago."

"What about Puck?" Quinn asked going along with Santana's plan.

Santana was quiet for a moment, "Where's Sam?" she said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>Charlotte held up two black dresses and looked at Rachel, "I think you should get both of them. This one—" Charlotte held up one dress higher, "Is to wear to a formal function I'm sure you'll look absolutely lovely in it. And this one—" Charlotte held up another dress that was far shorter and strapless.<p>

"Quinn won't be able to keep her hands off you, I know I wouldn't," Puck said causing both women to turn to him, he shot them a confident smile.

Charlotte turned back to Rachel with a roll of her eyes. "Don't be crude Puck. As I was saying this is a dress that I'm sure my sister would certainly appreciate. She won't be able to take her eyes off you—she can't right now. But this is a dress which will look fantastic on you and even better on the floor at the end of the night."

Rachel flushed a bit and looked at the dress that Charlotte was holding up, not quite sure if she could pull it off. She didn't trust Noah's opinion on anything but Charlotte was Quinn's twin and she had been quite helpful, though she had put her foot down when it came to having animals on her sweaters. Truthfully she was running out of them, Quinn had torn through several of them already and she did need more clothes. She glanced at the price tag and winced, "I can't afford both of them," she admits looking at Charlotte, who raises a brow at her. "I don't have anywhere to wear it to. And I can't spend that much on a dress that I will only wear once."

"Why would you only wear this dress—oh." Charlotte looked at the dress and then at Rachel for a moment, "I'll buy it for you as a gift, and you tell my sister that she needs to stop tearing your clothes. If she doesn't I suggest you invest in a squirt bottle. I have." Charlotte says simply and Rachel looks at her confused. "Santana has this strange fascination with my shoes, and I don't need her using them as a chew toy. We're beautiful women right Puck?"

"I'd certainly like to—"

"In other words we deserve to have nice things like clothes and shoes. So if my sister insists on acting like a barbarian then you simply must invest in a squirt bottle.I have to hold onto some hope that one day Quinn can become civilized and appreciate my advice instead of simply rolling her eyes. What I wouldn't give to be able to walk to her closet and simply borrow some clothes from her. It's what sister's are supposed to do."

Rachel bit her lip to keep from laughing before she studied the dress once more. "I still don't have a place to wear it, it would go to waste. There aren't many places I can wear a dress like that out."

"Rachel, every girl needs a dress like this, it says so in all the magazines. It's a gift, to cement our new friendship," Charlotte said with a smile and Rachel who still looked hesitant. "Rachel I buy my friends gifts, and I know you're going to look amazing in this dress."

Rachel looked at the dress again and then back at Charlotte, she really had no idea why Santana complained as much as she did. Charlotte seemed quite generous and very kind and she put up with Puck's antics with a smile on her face, "Alright—if you think Quinn would like it," she finishes and Charlotte smiles. "Do you do this a lot?" Charlotte looks at her. "Go out with Quinn's—other girlfriends? Like take them shopping—I mean I know I'm not her girlfriend or anything." Charlotte stares at her and Rachel _shifts_ uncomfortably. "I suppose I should ask—does she have any jealous ex's that I should be worried about." It had been something that was plaguing her, ever since Sebastian had died.

Charlotte tried to hold back her laughter, but she failed and it started off as a giggle before turning into outright laughter. Rachel and Puck stared at her as she desperately tried to compose herself, she finally managed to straighten her face and looked at Rachel. "I'm sorry but have you _met_ my sister? Quinn isn't a people person. I've never bothered with any of Quinn's lovers before because they simply don't last that long. Quinn never wants to spend any time with them." Her twin certainly didn't spend her time obsessing over getting a portrait right for all the other people she had slept with.

Rachel frowned for a moment, "Really? But your sister is so—I mean you're both—" Charlotte raised an eyebrow at her and she had a playful smile on her face. "I find it hard to imagine that _no one_ was interested in fostering a relationship with your sister that extended past the bedroom."

Charlotte shrugged and smiled at Rachel, "I'm sure there were those who wished for my sister's heart but Quinn simply never gave it to them. Some of the time it's because Quinn is rather blind when it comes to that emotion and she simply doesn't notice. Most of the time it's because Quinn has no interest in dating someone. She is not a people person. Of course back then there were all these rules for courting someone and Quinn had little patience for it. That doesn't excuse her lack of a dating life now, but my twin is—prickly."

"She's not that bad, she was really nice to me on the first day we met. She defended me against Karofsky and she joined glee club. Not to mention the countless times she's rescued me—" Charlotte's lips twitched upward and Rachel trailed off unsure of what Charlotte found so amusing. "What?"

"Nothing, let's pay for this dress and go act like we're surprised to find Santana and Quinn here. I suppose they're here in an attempt to stop us from swapping embarrassing stories," Charlotte said with a smile. She liked the diva perhaps Rachel would be the one to finally slip behind her twin's defenses. Now if only Quinn could simply see the obvious on her own.

* * *

><p>"Remember twilight you need to be <em>cool<em>, you've got your art supplies. I've got some paperwork, we're casually bumping into them remember," Santana reminded Quinn who rolled her eyes at her. Being sneaky was her thing she wasn't going to be blunt and simply drag Chuck away like a caveman.

"This doesn't explain why you dragged me here," Sam said muttered under his breath.

"You're here because Puck needs some love to, and you two are friends. You're saving him from being Charlie's pack mule. Go do what two guys do—play video games or compare dick sizes, whatever guys do in their spare time." Santana said dismissively.

Quinn looked at Sam who rolled his eyes at that statement, "Remember what you said, we're here to make friends brother. Go be friends with Puck. I'm here to rescue Rachel from our sister's clutches you _know_ how Charlotte can get."

"Yes, unfortunately I do. I see our bank statements every month," Sam responds dryly as he followed the two of them shaking his head. Like Rachel and Charlotte wouldn't see through this ploy that they had concocted, either way he probably should go save Puck.

"You didn't tell us you were going shopping we could have all gone together," Rachel said smiling at Quinn as the three of them approached their group.

Quinn glanced at all the bags that Puck was carrying and then looked at her sister, maybe she should have paid more attention when Sam said that Charlotte was going to bankrupt them at the rate she was going. "I needed to pick up some new art supplies—you've done a lot of shopping."

Rachel smiled and nodded, "Your sister has been really helpful in helping me pick out outfits that I'd look good in—most of these are mine. I needed to get some new clothes anyway."

"You didn't need new clothes Rachel—"

"Yes she did Quinn, and if I had known that it was because you were being inconsiderate and ripping her clothes off her, I would have paid for everything," Charlotte interrupted causing Rachel to flush and Quinn to look up at her. "She deserves nice things Quinn, don't you agree?" Quinn sputtered and looked at her sister and then at Rachel.

Santana snorted. "I thought you said you _liked_ what she wore."

"I _do_," Quinn stated firmly. She was just impatient and it was like unwrapping a gift, a gift that tasted delicious and made the most delightful moans when she rubbed her just right. It was no wonder she simply tore off all the wrapping paper to get to the present.

Sam looked at Puck and took some of the bags with a shake of his head, "I apologize for Charlotte treating you like a pack mule. Charlotte, Puck isn't here to carry your bags for you. You're quite capable of carrying your own bags."

Charlotte rolled her eyes, "Puck isn't my _slave_ Sam. I make sure to _feed_ _him_ and water him."

"He isn't your _pet_ either," Sam said crossing his arms giving Charlotte a disproving look.

"Puck hasn't complained," Charlotte shot back.

Sam turned to Puck who shrugged his shoulders and gave Sam an easy smile. Sam shook his head, "You can say no to her."

"I don't mind, beats hanging around my house all day." Ever since he had ended his friendship with Finn, he didn't have much to do these days. "Besides we were supposed to go to Victoria's secret next for my Jewish Princess—"

"Don't even think about it," Quinn hissed at him before looking at her sister who gave her an innocent smile. Charlotte was up to something and she had no idea what it was. She turned to Rachel and looked at her, "We can go together."

Rachel blinked, "Just you and me?"

Quinn nodded not thinking anything of it. Like hell she was going to let Puck get a peek at Rachel or Santana or her twin sister. She was only doing this to protect Rachel. Noah Puckerman was a _pervert_, and Rachel deserved better.

Puck waited until they were out of earshot and looked at the rest of the group who were just staring at the two of them. "Quinn _really_ hasn't figured it out yet?"

Sam raised a brow and looked at where Quinn and Rachel had just been before shaking his head and shrugging. "For someone who notices nearly everything my sister has never been good with her own emotions."

"Or other people's emotions," Charlotte added.

Santana rolled her eyes, "Well it's not like she's the only one. I doubt the hobbit even knows how Quinn feels. Now come on Chuck we're going shopping."

Charlotte grinned at Santana, "For shoes?" she asked taking her mind off trying to help her twin as she followed Santana.

Santana smirked at her, "Something better."

"What could possibly be better than shoes Santana?" Charlotte said huffily.

Puck blinked, "Did they just _ditch_ me?" Sam snorted and Puck looked at him, "What about my _food_?" He had been promised junk food.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Come on let's go to the food court, and then apparently since we're both men we're supposed to play video games together. That's what Santana said anyway," he said with a roll of his eyes. He wouldn't mention the comparing dick sizes, that was ridiculous.

Puck nodded and as they walked he couldn't help but ask the question that was plaguing his mind. "So—I was wondering just how many balls can you fit into your mouth?"

* * *

><p>Hannah frowned for a moment, if they were going to break a curse like this then the time for this year was rapidly approaching, it would need to be on the blood moon. Brittany had found out what she was working on and had filled her in on <em>why<em> Sam was so interested in breaking the curse. Hybrids, existing. It practically stood against everything that she believed in as a witch. It was about _balance_, vampires were too powerful and nature had forsaken them. But this was something different, she doubted nature would approve but she was curious. It wasn't every day she broke curses or changed the course of history.

It was about _balance_, breaking the curse was simple work, Shelby had inadvertently helped her figure it out when she was creating the moonlight rings, but finding a way to integrate the wolf with the vampire that was the hard part. Well it had been the hard part, cracking that had been simple as well. However magic always had a cost and creating something of this magnitude—people were going to die. A werewolf would have to die, a vampire and for the correct balance—a witch's blood would be needed to seal the deal. The witch in question would most certainly die.

Surely some sort of deal could be made with Sam to protect her witches, they had sided with the vampires in the conflict. It seemed that Miguel had lost his way and they weren't pleased with Shelby's use of dark magic again. What had once been a difficult decision had become considerably easier with the turn of events. The vampires were entitled to deal with Kurt as they saw fit, Miguel would have made the same demand of the vampires. Brittany would have to tell Sam that it was done. They'd need time to gather all the ingredients or wait until the next blood moon.

* * *

><p>"So what are you?" Puck asked bluntly as he chewed on the hamburger that Sam had bought for him. Sam shot him a quizzical look as Puck stuck his fries in ketchup and chewed on them. "Quinn's a lesbian right? And Charlie's bisexual—you can't be the only straight one in your family."<p>

For the past ten minutes he'd been getting question after question about his sex life from Puck, he hadn't answered any of them. At least this one wasn't particularly offensive even if it was blunt as hell. Puck seemed _awfully_ interested in his sex life. "I'm a thousand year old vampire Puck, I've had sex with both men and women." Sam saw the smirk on Puck's face. "I'm not answering the question about how many balls I've had in my mouth Puck. Why are you so interested in my sex life anyway?"

"Brittany." Puck admitted and Sam gave him another puzzled look. "She was going on about how having sex with a vampire is probably really good because you're all super experienced. Rachel has Quinn, Santana and Charlie are going to have each other and I really want to have sex with a vampire." Sam gave him a look and Puck shifted a bit. "You don't have any other sisters do you?"

Sam snorted, he did but he was sure that Frannie was still a virgin after all these years. She never did see the point in enjoying the more carnal pleasures of being a vampire. They were more sensitive, things were more pleasurable. "I do," Puck's eyes widened and he grinned at him. "However my sister would never sleep with you."

"She's a lesbian to?" Puck asked well that went that plan.

"No, I just _know_ my sister," Sam replied simply as he took a sip of his water. "If you wish to have sex with a vampire there are—" Sam trailed off as he spotted Mercedes walking alone a bag in her hand. Sam made a face and looked at Puck, "Excuse me."

Puck followed his gaze and noticed Mercedes before nodding, and stuffing more fries into his mouth. "I'm stealing your fries," he announced waving Sam off taking the fries from his plate. He chews them slowly as he watches Sam approaching Mercedes. He really did need to learn how to control his hearing better but he always thought he'd make the perfect spy.

Sam moved through the crowds approaching Mercedes who was buying some food, she hadn't called or answered any of his texts to see if she was okay things. "Mercedes?" Mercedes turned to look at him and he could see the pain in her eyes.

"I don't want to talk to you Sam—do you know where I was today? I was at Kurt's funeral, I saw his dad crying because he lost his son. His son. Most of the glee club showed up except your family—you killed him. He was one of my closest friends and you _killed him_. You ripped out his heart—and I'm never going to forget his father's just standing there bawling. I get what he did to your family was unforgiveable but—there had to be another way. I thought _you_ were better than that." There was anger in her voice and hurt and Sam looked at her. "You didn't _have_ to kill him—it doesn't make things right."

"Kurt knew how to _hurt_ my family, Sebastian was ready to walk away from him and Kurt _killed_ my brother after I spared his—he is lucky that Quinn stopped me from hurting him. From destroying his mind, he might have _lived_ but he would have been driven _mad_, and he would have begged for me to kill him and I wouldn't. He killed my brother and he didn't deserve my _mercy_, he provoked Sebastian and then killed him. It wasn't self-defense it wasn't anything other than a boy who was jealous about someone he simply couldn't have."

"Sebastian _killed_ people. He deserved it, even you can see that."

"I've killed people, Charlotte's killed people, and Quinn kills people. We're _vampires_ Mercedes, killing is something we do. Kurt _deserved_ it."

Mercedes frowned, "No one deserved what happened to him. I thought you were better than that. I thought you were a _good_ man Sam, I can see how wrong I was."

"Kurt killed my brother."

"Vengeance isn't the answer, it's not an eye for an eye. What if Kurt's dad came after you? He'd have every right to do so. Would you kill him to and claim self-defense. It's not self-defense, you're stronger and faster than him—than practically everyone here. You mean to tell me you couldn't handle it without _killing_ anyone." Mercedes swallowed and looked at Sam there was a bit of regret on his face but she couldn't deal with this now. Monsters, that's what they were. Kurt had his heart torn from his chest and crushed. Finn had needed to have multiple surgeries to repair the damage to his arm and it would probably never be the same again, and yet the vampires walked around looking like they hadn't been in a war with the wolves. "I'm sorry about your brother Sam—I am, but I think I need my space. My best friend just died and you're not even sorry that he's dead. You don't care that he had people who loved him."

Sam studied Mercedes for a moment before nodding and walking back to the table where Puck was finishing up his fries he adjusted his coat and took a seat and pushed the rest of his meal towards Puck. He watched Mercedes for a moment longer. His brother was dead, nothing was going to bring him back. Kurt hadn't fought back in self-defense, Sebastian hadn't _hurt_ anyone that Kurt cared about. He had simply taken his boyfriend back—Blaine was much more than that to Sebastian. Blaine was Sebastian's as much as Sebastian's was Blaine's. He had told Kurt to stay away warned him that he was making the situation worse and now his brother was dead, Blaine was dead, and Kurt was dead.

"She shouldn't judge you," Puck said as he took a bite of the burger that Sam hadn't touched and Sam looked at him. "She has a family but they've never been in any danger before. If that was my sister—I would have killed Kurt. People try and pretend that they're above shit like this but they aren't. If someone hurt your brother or sister, your mother or father, or even your kids, everyone wants vengeance. Everyone secretly hopes they rot in prison, or they get tortured. That they die in the worst way possible. She shouldn't judge you because she'd be just as angry just as furious with someone for killing her brother. She might not have the ability or the guts to do what you did or well what Quinn did, but she would want it just as bad." Puck took another bite and chewed. "So don't think that Mercedes is right and beat yourself up about it. She doesn't know what it's like with her 'perfect' family. She doesn't know what loss is and if she can't see that you're just as hurt and are in just as much pain as she is in, then well—that's her own fault."

Sam stares at Puck for a moment, it's surprisingly insightful from him. It's surprising and he wonders if Puck just plays at being the idiot. "Perhaps you're right." He shoots Puck a kind smile and Puck continues to practically inhale the food in front of him.

There is a moment of calm and silence between them only interrupted with Puck slurping on his soda, before Puck looks at Sam. "So you said if I wanted to have sex with a vampire there were—you never finished your thought."

Sam really shouldn't have been surprised it was _Puck_. "Sex clubs."

Puck's eyes widen and he grins widely. "Really? Can we go to one? I have some fake ID—" Sam groaned and shook his head as he listened to Puck continue on about vampire sex-clubs.

* * *

><p>"Why are you looking for a job? Do you need some more money? I can have Sam give you a card, and set up an account for you if that's the case," Charlotte said as she held Santana's hand. The werewolf hadn't told her where they were going and she saw Santana make a face.<p>

She was an _Alpha_, she was supposed to be a provider. It was ingrained in her, to protect to provide for her pack. Her dad had told her that she needed to be able to provide for her partners every want. It had been easy with Brittany but she suspected that Charlotte was more high maintenance. "I'm supposed to take care of you. I'm supposed to be able to get you the things you want and take you nice places."

Charlotte's eyes swept across Santana's face this was clearly important to her and she paused letting it sink in. "The reason I like you Santana is because you aren't like everyone else. You don't tell me nice shit because it's what I want to hear. You're straightforward and honest. You have taken care of me, just in your own way. Certain things will mean more to me than taking me out to a fancy dinner where you'll be uncomfortable and out of your element."

"You're a thousand years old, all the good ideas were probably taken. It's not going to be impressive if I take you on a picnic or something simple like that."

"No one has ever taken me out on a picnic," Charlotte points out and Santana stares at her and she shrugs. "Santana it's really not that difficult, I'm a thousand years old and I was asleep for the past hundred years. There are _plenty_ of things that I haven't seen or done and the thing is you'd be the first one. It'd be the first. You'd be the first and since I'm probably going to live for the rest of eternity I'll always remember it. This is a new century, a hundred years ago I couldn't spend all afternoon watching cat videos on my phone."

Santana stopped walking for a moment before smiling relaxing, she could do that and it was easy. Normal things that couples did that she could afford and Chuck hadn't experienced it yet, it was _perfect_. Charlie had probably never seen a scary movie before, she'd have the vampire in her lap in the first five minutes. She flicked her eyes up at the store. It really was now or never to talk to Chuck about this and let the vampire have an out. Even though Puck and Brittany _insisted_ that they were secretly kinky as hell—that didn't make it true.

"Look Chuck—I need you to keep an open mind but I'm not into that vanilla missionary position style—making love to you crap. I mean it's good every now and again but I get off being—dominant in bed. Telling you what to do—having you do it. Punishing you when you don't that sort of thing. I mean it doesn't have to be all the time—" Santana glanced at the vampire nervously waiting for a response but Chuck was still looking at her waiting patiently for her to continue. It's that stupid vampire façade again the one that Santana is getting used to but still sort of hates. She wants to see Chuck flustered, she wants to make her fangs pop again and she wants Charlie to at least be _open_ to the idea. So she takes a step closer closing the gap between them. "Truthfully what I really want is to make you—my _bitch_," Santana whispers in Charlotte's ear and she's rewarded with a small nearly imperceptible shiver. "It's what the deal was—if I could satisfy you, then you'd be _mine_, just mine."

Charlotte managed to gather herself, the bond might be closed but Santana's words seemed to bring up some very explicit images in her mind. "And what makes you think I'm submissive?" Charlotte asked quietly keeping her voice down.

"The fact that I can smell it—your arousal, you're thinking of it aren't you. What it's going to be like, how hard I'm going to go, whether I'll tease you." Santana teases, "It's going to be better than your imagination," she watches as Charlotte's eyes darken for a moment. "Shall we go in? I need to know what you like and what you don't like, so pick things that you want me to use on you and I'll pick out a few surprises of my own alright?" Charlotte nods wordlessly and Santana smiles pulling away and pulling her deeper into the store.

* * *

><p>"Whatever she told you about me, it's a lie. My sister exaggerates and many if not all plans were her idea," Quinn says the moment she gets Rachel alone as they walk through the store.<p>

Rachel smiled, "So there was never a time when you went streaking through the village past the boy your sister desperately wanted to court her?"

Quinn's eyes widened and she looked at Rachel. "She told you—of course she did. It was _Sebastian_'s fault. I thought his hair was stupid I told him so, he told me my clothes were stupid and then he did some spell that left me naked and walked away."

Rachel's mouth fell open, there was an amused look in Quinn's eye though. "What did you do?"

"I pretended that nothing was wrong and I marched home like I still had my clothes on, Charlotte was busy flirting with this boy shamelessly when I happened to pass by, she was horrified. She insisted that the boy donate his shirt to the cause of protecting my modesty. I was lucky that most people were in the fields that day so it wasn't nearly as bad as it could have been." Quinn shrugged.

"What did you do to Sebastian?" Something like that had to have been met with a prank equally as dastardly as that.

"I waited until he was asleep and I cut of a lot of his hair. It was patchy by the time I was done with it and you should have heard how he screamed when he saw it. I did him a favor his haircut at the time was _stupid_." Quinn smiled at the memory. "My mom wouldn't help him fix it either, she said it was a waste of magic and that next time he shouldn't be so petty with his use of magic." Rachel laughed and Quinn's lip curved upward. "My sister—means well but she can be cutting at times, she didn't do anything to offend you? Say the word and I can—"

Rachel smiled but rolled her eyes. Quinn had been worried about what Charlotte would say. "Charlotte was fine, she was really nice to me even if she didn't let me pick out any of my usual sweaters. I mean she even bought me a dress."

Quinn paused for a moment and looked at Rachel, "What type of dress?" She hardly listened to her twin when she got on one of her 'discussions' about dresses or fashion for that matter. She found the whole thing to be pointless.

Rachel shook her head, "It's just a dress Quinn. I don't even have a place to wear it to. Charlotte insisted she said that every girl should have a dress like this. I didn't know how to say no and not offend her but it was to cement our new friendship."

Quinn's curiosity is peeked slightly. The whole thing was odd, Charlotte had never taken an interest in any of her lovers or friends before. She was far too busy with her own love life to meddle, but Charlotte was meddling. She just couldn't see the moves that her twin was making and _why_ she was making them. "You just want to hear embarrassing stories about me," Quinn says after a moment.

"Well yes I do, but I'm also going to convince your sister to join glee club with us, we're down a voice since—" she trails off and looks at Quinn before continuing. "There is nothing wrong with having a lot of good friends and I think that Charlotte and I can be quite good friends. She is seeing Santana and perhaps we can—" Rachel stops talking, she was about to suggest double dates. But she and Quinn _aren't _dating.

"We can?" Quinn prompts looking at her.

"Play some board games together," Rachel finishes lamely. Quinn raises an eyebrow and she has to add. "I'm sure we could totally win at Pictionary. It's what _friends_ do—crush each other at Pictionary."

"Charlotte can't draw to save her life," Quinn muses completely missing the obvious. Plus it would totally piss Santana off.

Rachel smiles, the big bad vampire attempting to crush people at Pictionary, it's cute. She eyes the store and looks at Quinn. She didn't even really _need_ new underwear but Charlotte had insisted that's where they were going next. Noah had agreed because he was—well Noah. Though she suspected that Charlotte had known when she suggested it that Quinn would show up. Then had come the cryptic words from Charlotte about being confident and a quick pat on the back before they had left the store. "Quinn?"

Quinn flicked her eyes to Rachel she'd been studying some of the pieces that were on display, "Yeah?"

"I want to try—some of the riskier pieces on but you aren't allowed to laugh if I look absolutely ridiculous," Rachel begins looking at Quinn.

Quinn looks back at the piece of fabric and then back at Rachel, "I don't think laughing at you is going to be what's on my mind if I see you."

Rachel grins at Quinn, "Well we'd have to wait till we get home—but I'm not opposed on wearing it home for you."

Quinn raised a brow, "Rachel, I'm not a patient person. I won't want to _wait_ until we get home. I'm sure that the changing rooms are _large enough_."

"Your sister says I should invest in a squirt bottle to keep you from ripping my clothes off, I think that you simply need to learn how to wait like normal people. You've already taught me that sometimes _waiting_ is better."

Quinn stared at Rachel for a moment, of all the times for Rachel to quote her own words back to her. "Yes—but I have poor impulse control. The _worst_ impulse control. You can't _fault me_ for not being able to keep my hands off you. If I have the impulse to touch you and make you—"

"_Quinn_." Rachel hisses looking around but no one had heard them, or no one was paying attention. "If you can't keep your hands to yourself then perhaps you should just wait outside while I go choose something to wear." Quinn just stared at her and Rachel knew that for someone who claimed to be impatient that Quinn could probably wear her down. She sighed and bit her lip, there was that item that Brittany suggested that she get. She leans in and presses her lips against Quinn's cheek and Quinn shoots her a suspicious look and Rachel smiles. "Or I can go in here and you can go pick up something that I really want to try out." Rachel touches the front of Quinn's jacket and she knows she has Quinn's attention as she leans in and whispers what she wants in Quinn's ear, her breath warm against Quinn's ear. She feels Quinn's body stiffen for a moment. "I'll surprise you with this and you surprise me with that?" Rachel asks and Quinn nods wordlessly.

It's considerably more confident then she's used to being but judging from the look of lust on Quinn's face and the fact that her fangs are out, she realizes that having Charlotte as a good friend probably was probably one of the decisions she's made. She makes a mental note to bake a batch of thank you cookies.

Quinn takes a step to go fetch the item that Rachel requested when she pauses, "Are your father's home tonight?"

Rachel shakes her head, "Gone for the weekend, if you wish to stay over—" Rachel isn't surprised when Quinn flashes away and she rolls her eyes. If she had known simply asking for a strap-on for Quinn to use to fuck her would have the vampire practically tripping over herself in excitement she would have asked for one weeks ago. Charlotte had definitely earned that batch of thank-you cookies.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Rachel accidentally says something to Quinn in the heat of the moment that has Quinn well, being Quinn. Some drama there, there is a lot of <strong>**_almost_**** sex, Santana and Quinn go at it. Hannah makes the decision to trust the vampires to act responsibility, ****and because Quinn's day couldn't get any worse, Frannie decides to show up. Let's see how the family reacts. Some drama ****_everywhere_**** really. Poor Puck. **


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: Thank you for everyone who reviewed, remember don't hate me for this chapter because Faberry is endgame. So yes you're going to see pairings you don't like soon but it's all part of the process. So be patient. Please review. **

* * *

><p>Watching Rachel Barbra Berry orgasm, was like watching a living piece of art. From the way her body tensed, her muscles contracting while her body quivered. The sheen of light perspiration that one drop of sweat that slowly made its way down her chest and hit her bed caused Quinn to shiver. It wasn't just the sight, it was the moan, it was the whimper, it was the ragged breathing the way her legs wrapped around her waist tighter pulling her in deeper. She was intoxicating, and Quinn ran her tongue along her fangs. The urge to drink from Rachel was always highest during sex. She forced her fangs to retract as she leaned in to press her lips against Rachel's neck kissing it. She felt Rachel's body uncoiling underneath her, growing slack as Rachel gasped for air.<p>

Rachel looked down at Quinn that almost predatory smile was on her face and she knew that Quinn was ready to go again. She was already to go again, it was like having the energizer bunny. Quinn had endless supplies of energy and she looked at the time, three hours. It was a new personal best for her. "Quinn—_enough_." She could feel the strap on moving inside of her and she was sure if they went again right now she'd die. She was exhausted—keeping up with a vampire was difficult and exhausting but Quinn didn't seem to mind.

Quinn felt Rachel's legs unwrap from around her waist and she frowned slightly before slowly pulling the toy out of her, she could wait. Rachel would take a small nap and she'd get more sex. Her hands moved to her waist and she slowly undid the straps and tossed the toy off the bed. She was definitely going back to that store. She traces her fingers along Rachel's stomach as she moves and settles beside Rachel pressing against her shoulder. "I could do this every day, just forego feeding and do this every single day. You'd be the death of me," she muses mostly to herself.

"Or the death of me," Rachel says shifting so she can look Quinn in the eye, but her legs feel like _rubber_. She isn't going to get out of this bed and she gives Quinn a small smile pressing a small kiss on Quinn's lips. "Just fifteen minutes?" Quinn nods and Rachel relaxes her eyes fluttering close as she rolls over, letting the exhaustion take her and she feels Quinn's arms around her tightly. She turns letting Quinn have her back and she relaxes. She feels safe, and she's tired and she's just had sex and Quinn is right there in her bed. She doesn't mean to utter it right then and there but the words come tumbling out. "I love you," Rachel breathes and she feels Quinn stiffen against her, as her eyes widen as it dawns on her that she probably just made a huge error. "Quinn I—"

Quinn does the only sensible option in this she flashes out of Rachel's bed and she moves away from the diva. She doesn't say anything as she grabs her jeans—she can't find her underwear and she needs to make a clean getaway. They were supposed to be _friends_. Rachel wasn't allowed to fall in love with her. She was a fucking vampire, this was a mistake. She doesn't hear Rachel anymore as she flashes out of the room grabbing her shirt before she's downstairs and out the door. She's Quinn Fabray and she doesn't do love, nothing had _changed_ between them. They were supposed to be _friends_, friends with benefits but they were supposed to be friends. She hadn't signed up for _love_, what the hell was she supposed to do with that.

Rachel stares at the empty bed, an abundance of warring emotions were rising up quickly. But she felt numb, she supposed it was the shock. Shock that Quinn had actually run out of her house like she was something to be afraid of. She hadn't _meant_ to just blurt it out like that but Quinn had been comfortable and she was tired and these things had a tendency to slip out. But she hadn't meant to _scare_ Quinn away, she liked Quinn and she had thought that maybe Quinn had deeper feelings for her. Someone had needed to say it first, but running was not on Rachel's list of possible Quinn reactions.

The numbness began to wear off, washing off her like a cascade. As the fear that Quinn was now done with her. That this had just been a game to her hit her a way to pass the time. That things between them would be awkward or that she had at the very least lost a very good friend. The panic hit a second time as she waited for Quinn to just come back. She couldn't really have just gone, she had _meant _something. She swallowed as the seconds turned into minutes. It only took five minutes for Rachel to realize that Quinn _wasn't _coming back. She wrapped her sheets around her covering herself as the vulnerability hit next, and she reached for her phone—she really didn't want to be alone right now and she dialed Santana's number. Sending out a silent plea hoping that Santana would answer.

* * *

><p>Hannah held the paper back from Sam who watched her, "The cost of breaking the curse will require <em>sacrifice<em> and a blood moon." Hannah studied the blonde boy for a moment before handing him the paper. "You swore to protect the members of my coven. I know you're at war with the wolves and you handle your business but it goes without saying that you can't use any member of this coven."

Sam took the paper from Hannah Pierce and slipped it into his coat pocket. "Of course, I assume you figured out what it was for?"

"Brittany gave me the details when she saw me working on it, I found a way to break the curse. That isn't the problem but I needed to create a way to balance both the wolf and the vampire. I doubt they would have exploded like Brittany suggested, but the last thing we need is two insane hybrids running around murdering everyone."

Sam shuddered if that did happen then he wouldn't be able to stop them, no one would. "Thank you—I didn't even think to mention that. Is there anything that I should know?"

Hannah paused, "I don't know what's going to happen, what I do know is that the second part of it is in an integration spell. I don't know how the wolf would integrate with the vampirism, they might gain certain abilities, they might lose others. They will probably be faster and stronger and the hunger might be even greater than it was before. This is the _first_ time, I don't know what all the side effects are going to be."

Sam was quiet for a moment, "Will they be able to create _others_ like them?"

Hannah was quiet for a moment, "I don't know. Hybrids _shouldn't_ exist, the fact that they do—that your sister's are hybrids is a miracle or a disaster waiting to happen. Santana and Puck will need to be there for them to explain things I imagine they don't know _how_ to be werewolves."

"You mean it's not all licking people in the face and rolling around trying to get your belly scratched?" Sam asked and Hannah smiled at this shooting him a curious look. "Puck is a very affectionate wolf, and he really likes getting his belly scratched."

Hannah shrugged and smiled at the image. "I don't think anyone—at least any of the adults that I know have thanked you for taking them in. Especially Santana. Thank you for taking care of them."

Sam was quiet and he shrugged, "They're our friends. When you live as long as I have, even if it _hurts_ it's better than being alone. And quite frankly them being around has reduced the in-fighting between us. I don't think Quinn's had the urge to snap someone's neck in days and more importantly she doesn't miss it. Even if it _hurts_ to get close to them, they will bring my family happiness in the short term and that's all that matters now."

Hannah was quiet for a moment, "If they are _hybrids_ and they can—create other hybrids, if you're going to test the theory don't practice it on those two."

Sam nodded, "Thank you, it was a pleasure doing business with you. If you need anything—anything at all you have my number." Hannah nodded and he left her garden and headed back inside where Puck had been keeping Brittany company. He raised a brow when Puck pulled away from Brittany, "What are you two doing?"

Puck flashed an easy grin as he closed the computer, "We're trying to figure out where the nearest vampire sex club is. We really want to go."

Sam looked at Brittany who nodded, "We totes want to see what the fuss is all about."

Sam looked between Puck and Brittany who were both looking at him hopefully. "The closest club is in Chicago but—"

Puck turned to Brittany, "Road trip?"

"I'm not supervising the two of you. Puck _can't_ go to the vampire club they'll smell he's a wolf and if they don't kill him on the spot they certainly won't let him in." Puck's face fell and Sam turned to Brittany, "Your mother will curse me if I take you to a sex club. It's not like people are aware that we're the first vampires in existence and not all vampires are like us. Which means that some of them are dangerous and I'm not going to stay in the room while to make sure that they won't hurt you."

Puck groaned, "But how are we going to get our kinky vampire sex?" He was quiet for a moment before smirking. "Charlie would totally take us, we'll go ask her. And then we'll ask Quinn, she likes sex she'll totally be in for a road trip."

* * *

><p>Quinn was gone, Sam was gone, and some light touching had turned into a full blown make out session on the couch. Santana had quickly won the battle for dominance between the two of them. Controlling the pace of the kiss her hands roaming Charlie's body. She was so going to <em>enjoy <em>this. She'd wanted to simply take the vampire once they entered the store, it was maddening and to make matters worse she was sure that Charlie was teasing her on purpose. Opening their bond to simply show Santana what she was thinking about. Santana wasn't stupid, she wasn't going to defile the youngest Fabray while Sam and Quinn were home. The bond was open fully and she could practically feel the lust and need coming off Charlie hitting her like a wave and Santana leaned in biting Charlie's lip and giving it a tug. "Chuck," her voice was low and it left no room for an argument as Charlie looked at her sharply. "Your bedroom. I want you on that bed naked showing me just how fucking turned on you are and don't you _dare_ touch yourself."

Charlie let out a low groan of need and Santana saw her fangs pop again as the vampire pressed her lips to hers once more giving her a quick kiss before she was off the couch and had flashed to her room. Her clothes were off in a flash neatly folded and placed on her chair, she was horny and in desperate need for a good hard fucking but she wasn't an animal as she got on her bed. It had been a long time since she'd needed someone this bad, it had been ages since she had been told what to do in the bedroom and a part of her wanted to test Santana to see what disobeying would do, she'd never actually been with an alpha wolf before and whatever Santana was doing all that primal magic was coming off her in waves and it seemed to make the need so much stronger. She couldn't even remember the last time she had _waited_ for someone like this, naked on her bed her legs spread slightly. Santana was taking her sweet time even if it had been a few seconds and she was _horny_ and it seemed like Santana was taking forever.

Santana smiled as she finally got off the couch, she had been waiting, letting Charlie stew. She walked upstairs slowly, it would have been so easy to just flash there but she _knew_ Charlotte could hear her taking her sweet time and she knew it would drive the vampire insane. But Chuck was used to getting her own way on everything and that wasn't going to fly anymore, it would be on her time now. She entered Charlie's room closing the door behind her as she looked at Charlie, it was that damn mask again. Charlotte was a genius at masking how she truly felt and Santana didn't want that. She wanted to see what was behind the mask, to strip the vampire of all the emotional walls. She pulled off her shirt slowly watching Charlie for a moment who was watching her back and Santana smiled getting on the edge of the bed and running her hand ever so gently against Charlotte's leg. "Touch yourself for me," her voice was soft and yet it still held the power as she flicked her eyes towards Charlotte who looked surprised.

"Santana the whole point of this—" Charlotte began after a moment that was something intimate and she'd never done that in front of anyone before.

Santana frowned and it was enough to cause Charlie to actually stop speaking. "Touch yourself for me Chuck, I don't like to fucking repeat myself." She watched the mask slowly fade away and she wondered if she had found something that Chuck hadn't done with anyone else before. There was still that hesitation but she could actually see the emotions flickering across her face. It was a _step_, a step in the direction she wanted and she watched as Charlotte squirmed for a moment and shot her a pleading look. Like that was going to help. Santana merely raised an eyebrow in response.

Charlotte swallowed and slowly traced her hands down the front of her body stopping inches from sliding into her core she glanced at Santana again but it seemed she was getting no reprieve from the wolf today and she slowly ran her finger along her clit teasing it. She let out a sharp gasp before slipping a finger inside, her finger slowly pumping in and out.

Santana shivered slowly and shifted on the bed crawling up to Charlotte and kissing her deeply, pausing only for a moment to smirk at her, "Good," she murmured as she slowly pulled Chuck's hand away. "If you listen you get—" Santana's fingers were inches away from plunging into Charlie when Charlotte's door swung open. Immediately Santana grabbed Chuck's sheets throwing them over Chuck's body as she turned to the intruder to rip into them. "Quinn—what the fuck—do you ever fucking knock?" Santana hissed at Quinn. She hadn't even heard Quinn enter. Quinn Fabray had officially become categorized as her _nemesis_. She had been so close.

"Get _off_ her—I need to speak with my sister," Quinn demanded looking unperturbed by the fact that she had just walked in on her twin about to have sex, or that the room was thick with the smell of arousal.

Santana snarled but Charlotte rested her hand on her shoulder gently, "She can't just—" Santana began angrily. If there was ever a time where she wanted to wring Quinn's neck. She glared at Quinn who just stood their patiently. The next time she was with Rachel she was going to walk in with a tub of popcorn and park her ass down.

"This is _my_ room, Quinn. We were about to have sex, and I really don't appreciate you invading my privacy because you're in some sort of emotional crisis. If you want Santana to give you tips I'm sure she'll oblige after _we're_ done. Now get out of my room." Charlotte's tone was practically acidic as Santana got off the bed and went to go fetch her some clothes to wear. Quinn doesn't budge and Charlotte's eyes turn black as she snarls at her twin. "_Get_. _Out_."

Quinn finally storms out of the room slamming the door shut behind her and Santana hands Charlotte some clothes. "Is this a conspiracy to keep us from having sex?" She had been so _close_, so very close to having Chuck moan her name, and beg her and all the other things she had planning to do to the vampire. "This doesn't count," Santana grumbles as Charlotte flashes out of bed sliding on some clothes and fixing her hair in the mirror.

Charlotte looks at Santana in the mirror confusion flits across her face for a moment before it dawns on her and she nods. "Of course not," Charlotte says finishing up and moving to the door. "Now let's go see what Quinn has done now, so we can get rid of her and we can pick up right where we were before we were so rudely interrupted."

"Can I at least use the bond to smack her around a bit?" Santana asks as she feels Charlotte shutting the bond down. She misses it instantly it's the closest she feels to Chuck's wolf.

"Let's see what she's done and then I'll let you smack her if she deserves it," Charlotte said as they found her twin pacing in the living room. "Quinn."

"There better be some fucking crisis that needs our help in fixing," Santana muttered under her breath and Quinn shot Santana dark look. Santana replied by flipping Quinn off.

"This is probably _your_ fault anyway," Quinn hissed at Santana. "Filling Rachel's head with _nonsense_." Quinn was met with blank stares. "She said she _loved me_. She thinks she _loves me_. We're supposed to be _friends_."

Santana stared at Quinn and then turned to Charlotte, "She interrupted us for this? For _this_?" Santana turned on Quinn moving towards her and jabbing her in the chest hard, "For some strange reason the hobbit thinks you're a good person."

"Quinn after Rachel said I love you—please tell me that you didn't just run out on her," Charlotte interrupted. She knew her twin well and it was right up her alley. She was met with Quinn averting her gaze.

Santana stared at Quinn and then did the only thing she knew how to do in this situation, she slapped Quinn hard across the face. "What the _hell is wrong with you_?" Santana demanded grabbing Quinn by the shirt and slamming her into the wall.

The feeling of her back hitting the wall snapped Quinn out of her mood and she shoved Santana off her, "What the hell is wrong with me? I didn't sign up for this. I don't _need_ love, we were supposed to be _friends_ with _benefits_. I'm _not_ in love with her." Quinn snaps stubbornly. She looks at Charlotte expecting her twin to back her up. "Who the hell convinced her she was in love with me, we had sex. I'm not dating her. You know that, _she _knows that."

Santana took another swing at Quinn who dodged, "I told you not to _hurt her_, you fucking asshole. At least Finn wasn't too much of a chicken-shit to admit that he liked her. He was a shitty boyfriend but you—I don't even know what you are. You make Finn _fucking _Hudson look like a rocket scientist. A fucking rocket scientist. How the fuck could you just _leave her there_."

Quinn snapped and immediately took a swing at Santana, only for her to flash away and Quinn snarled at her twin taking her eyes off Santana for a moment and she was rewarded with another blow to the face. She grabbed Santana's wrist and flung her across the room. She watched as Santana crashed into a fifty year old lamp breaking it but Santana was up in moments her eyes glowing yellow. Quinn smirked she was going to enjoy this and she flashed tackling Santana to the ground.

Santana responded by reversing the move and struggling for the top position as she moves to smack Quinn again only to have a sharp blow to her face as Quinn's elbow slams into her cheek and she stumbles back a bit stunned it's enough for Quinn to reverse the reversal and she crashes into the ground again. Santana growls and she tries to buck Quinn off her. She doesn't flinch or look away when Quinn brings her hand down hard against her cheek.

Charlotte's eyes darken and her fangs slip out as Quinn's punch opens up a cut on Santana's cheek. "_Quinn enough._"

Quinn glances at Charlotte studying her for a moment before getting off Santana who makes a face. She probably didn't enjoy being rescued, Quinn studies Charlotte for a moment and then looks back at Santana before speaking again. "We were supposed to be _friends._ I don't need _love_ Charlotte you know that and I'm not in love with Rachel. What was I supposed to do?"

"Sit down and have a conversation with her?" Santana snips. "You don't just _leave her there_—shit Chuck I think I should go check on her. Fuck I'm sorry."

Charlotte nods and smiles at Santana, "Of course, go be with Rachel and tell her I apologize for Quinn."

Quinn's eyes narrow because it sound suspiciously like Charlotte isn't going to take her side in this and she watches as Santana grabs her keys and her phone and flips her off again before walking out of the house. She turns back to Charlotte for a moment. "Your _girlfriend_ is gone now you can tell me how you really feel." Quinn is met with a very stiff smack upside the head and she scowls and glares at Charlotte. What was with all this hitting?

"I feel that if Santana had done the exact same thing you did, you would have hunted her down and skinned her."

Quinn frowned and looked at her sister, "Love is a vampire's weakness Charlotte. You know this better than I do. When was the last time you properly fed? Please don't tell me you're being foolish because you think you _love_ Santana."

"This isn't about _me_, this is about _you_," Charlotte said immediately and Quinn rolls her eyes.

"I have said this a million times Charlotte and I will say it a million times more, love is a weakness. We are not _weak_. I am not weak," Quinn approaches her twin slowly. "I'm not in love with Rachel."

"That's fine, you don't need to give me the speech about how you don't need love. I'm simply curious as to why you ran away?" Charlotte asked. "Are you going to start avoiding her to and hope she gets the message that things between you are over."

"I find Rachel's presence in my life to be tolerable in my life, however she ruined that when she decided to develop feelings for me. We were supposed to be friends and there were benefits to this friendship. I'm a vampire I like sex, I never fed from her, I never gave her the idea that we were being anything other than having sex," Quinn explained with a wave of her hand. "I ran because I didn't wish to see her cry so I simply left. I need a drink, where did Sam stash the alcohol. All I need to do need is to simply wait for Rachel to come to her senses and we can resume our relationship as it was." Charlotte snorts and Quinn looks at her. "_What_?"

Charlotte smiles knowingly and moves grabbing a bottle of scotch and pouring them two glasses and pushes it to Quinn slowly. "If you don't love Rachel then there is nothing wrong with that, but she loves you," Quinn narrows her eyes at her. "Fine Rachel _thinks_ she's in love with you, which means that you can't have sex with her anymore. You can't flirt with her or confuse her any more than she is already."

"How does this even _happen_, we were friends," Quinn says angrily.

"No Santana and Rachel are friends. Puck and Rachel are friends, I'm friends with Rachel so is Sam. You _sleep_ with her. You aren't _simply 'friends'_. Quinn, the very first day you met her you defended her against the school bully. You have saved her life countless times, you are _kind_ to her, and you two slept together _exclusively_. You are many things Quinn, stupid and blind isn't one of them. Surely you had _some_ inkling that this could have happened." Quinn takes a sip of her drink and sits on the couch and Charlotte studies her for a moment. "This is a good thing."

Quinn glares at her twin, "How the _hell_ is this a good thing?"

Charlotte took a seat on the coffee table and sipped her own drink. "Well not for me, if you're done with Rachel that means you're going to be home more. Which means that Santana and I will need to find other places to have sex without you walking in." Quinn shoots Charlotte a dark look and Charlotte shrugs. She would get her twin back later when she was least expecting it. "What I mean to say is that you're her _friend_, if that's what you really are then be her friend. If she's in _love_ with you and you are incapable of loving her back then she needs to move on instead of hoping that one day you'll fall in love with her. So now she can date and fall in love with someone who will love her back and treat her well. As her friend you should be _supportive_. I know that's a difficult concept for you but that means you can't kill anyone she decides to see because you don't think they're good enough for her."

Quinn stared at Charlotte wondering if she could get away with snapping her twin's neck. Rachel wasn't going to _see_ other people. "There isn't—"

"Rachel is _mortal_, you don't get a say in how she finds happiness or who she finds it with. You don't _love her_ remember?"

"I promised her fathers I'd protect her," Quinn snaps in an annoyed tone. "I have every right in determining who is a threat to her safety or not."

"I may have tolerated you killing my lovers in the past but Rachel won't and she shouldn't have to. I'm certainly not tolerating it anymore. You're just going to have to get used to seeing her date other people." The look of annoyance on Quinn's face at the very thought was nearly enough to make Charlotte smile. Hopefully when Quinn realized what she had lost it wouldn't be too late and Rachel actually moved on. If only so Quinn would be out of the house and she could have sex with Santana in peace. Charlotte shivered inwardly, she was going to remain faithful to Santana.

* * *

><p>"I didn't even mean for it to slip out, I was just—she just. I didn't mean it and she just <em>ran<em>. Like there was something wrong with me. Is there something wrong with me—I thought a tiny part of me _hoped_ that she would say it back. I mean not now, we spend so much time together. She _stays_ after she always stays and she makes sure that I'm taken care of. Quinn doesn't even meat most of the time when I'm around. Maybe if I just—"

Santana shook her head, "No. You aren't going to apologize for how you feel. That's what you did with Finn and he never really respected what you had to say. You _love_ her Rachel. Even though she's a fucking inconsiderate asshole, and a _coward_," Santana says angrily. It was so painfully obvious that Quinn had feelings for Rachel.

"She isn't a—" Rachel began about to defend Quinn.

"She is, or she wouldn't have run. Who the fuck does that after having sex with someone and they say that to you. You shouldn't be _upset_ that you made her run away, you should be fucking pissed that she basically left you here vulnerable. Even if she doesn't love you—which is bullshit by the way, she could have stayed and had that fucking conversation with you. You deserved that much. You deserve better from her or anyone you're with," Santana said interrupting. She wasn't going to hear it, or let Rachel start excusing Quinn's shitty behavior. She had already put up with that when Rachel had dated Finn and Rachel _hadn't _done anything wrong.

"Santana it was meant to be a friend's with benefits relationship and maybe if just explained to her that it was a heat of the moment thing then she'd—"

"Rachel, how the fuck is she supposed to respect you if you don't have any self-worth. You _meant_ what you said. You know it, I know it everyone knows it. So don't take it back."

"It was said in the heat of the moment," Rachel protests immediately.

"But you _meant it_."

"I know I did," Rachel says glumly. "I just—if being her friend was the only way that I was going to have Quinn I was willing to make that sacrifice. It certainly blurred the lines and I think a small part of me wanted to believe that she _loved_ me. I mean I knew—it's not like Charlotte didn't say that Quinn had no interest in dating—I mean she turned me down if she suspected that I was trying to make it a date. If she noticed anyway."

Santana sighed as she held Rachel in her arms for a bit, she was definitely going to kick Quinn's ass the next time she saw her for breaking Rachel's heart and for being an idiot. "Rachel you can't beat yourself up over this. Either you need to give Quinn time to _grow up_—"

"She's a thousand year old vampire," Rachel points out immediately.

"Or you need to move on and you need to find someone else that deserves you," Santana finishes ignoring Rachel. Quinn might have been pack but she had been friends with Rachel since she was six nothing was going to change her loyalty. "Look I got you that fake ice-cream that you like, and we can watch the notebook, or we can watch Funny Girl. I'm not going anywhere. I can stay for a few days if you'd like so you don't have to be alone."

"Santana you can't just stay here with me you have a girlfriend of your own and I'm not going to—" Rachel began.

"Rachel, it's just a few days and it'll probably stop me from trying to beat the shit out of Quinn every time I see her," Santana said immediately. "We can call Brittany and it can just be the three of us just like the old days. It will be a vampire free-zone." It had been a while since it had just been the three of them and it did sound nice, and she really didn't want to be alone right now. Rachel nods after a moment and Santana grins.

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm standing right here<em>," Quinn snaps at her siblings who shoot her a glance. Hearing Charlotte tell the story and Sam shaking his head, has made her irritable. She's used to her family plotting behind her back not talking about how silly she is in front of her. Even Puck looks irritated with her. "We were _friends_," she snips at him. "What are you even doing here—go chase a squirrel or something." Quinn snaps angrily gritting her teeth.

Puck scratched his head and looked at Charlotte and Sam, "If she's upset that she hurt Rachel's feelings then why doesn't she just go apologize?"

"That would require her admitting that the relationship was more than just a physical arrangement," Sam answered crossing his arms ignoring the dark look that Quinn shot him.

"Rachel was my _friend_. I find her presence much more tolerable than all of you combined. She at least doesn't speak about me as if I'm not in the room," Quinn snapped at him, she was met with a roll of Sam's eyes. Quinn took a step towards him. She was going to snap his fucking neck.

Puck sat down on the couch next to Charlotte, "She was nicer when she was still sleeping with Rachel," he muttered.

"She slept with Rachel earlier today. I think she's just upset to realize that she can't continue sleeping with Rachel." Charlotte whispered back.

Quinn turned on her sister and Puck immediately, "I can _hear you_."

"Are you going to apologize to my Jewish Princess for being an ass? Even I don't just run out on a girl after I just finished having sex with her, or when they say I love you to me," Puck said looking at Quinn. He had certainly been in the position many times he didn't resort to running out of the room like a maniac. He may not be the _classiest_ guy but he still tried.

Quinn exhaled slowly and counted to ten before turning around, "I'm going to go apologize to Rachel."

Sam glanced at Charlotte who shrugged and sighed as he followed her, "You can't just go over there and apologize to Rachel unless you truly mean it. She certainly deserves more than empty promises, and she deserves an explanation for your terrible behavior." Sam said as Quinn grabbed her jacket and opened the door heading outside. Sam sighed and flashed down the front steps and grabbed Quinn by the arm. "This isn't _Rachel's_ fault."

Quinn looked at him and frowned, "She's the one that _ruined things_. We were supposed to be friends! She's the one that brought _emotions_ into this." She shrugged Sam off her arm and looked up at Charlotte and Puck who were both standing on the front porch.

Charlotte rolled her eyes and flashed off the front porch to separate the two of them before they got into a fight. Puck was right Quinn was more pleasant to be around when Rachel was around. She immediately put herself in between the two of them, if Quinn started breaking people's necks again she was going to find a room which Quinn couldn't get out of and throw Rachel in there with her. So the two of them could work things out and they could finally go back to having _peace_. "Enough, Quinn we talked about this. Normal people have emotions this was bound to happen. You need to apologize to Rachel but it can wait, you're just apologizing this so you have a place to go. Besides Santana texted me and told me that she's staying a couple of days with Rachel to make sure she's alright and Brittany will be there later. So all you're going to do is ruin their girl's night."

Quinn frowned she wanted to see Rachel right now, she didn't want to wait a few days. That would mean having to be around her family and she found Rachel's company to be more pleasant than Sam's and Charlotte's especially since they were _mocking_ her. "I—just want to see her and make sure she's okay and apologize."

Charlotte studied her twin for a moment, she could feel the bond between them and there was a whole host of emotions that she wasn't going to deal with at this point. Pushing Quinn had never gone well for any one of them, and truthfully she had hoped that Quinn would have figured it out on her own. "Santana's with her and so is Brittany she'll be fine for now. Why don't we—" Charlotte paused as a car pulled up to the curb and all three vampires and Puck turned to the black Benz as the door opened.

Puck moved immediately to go stand by Sam frowning as he saw all three vampires tense as a leggy blonde stepped out of the car and closed the door. She was taller than the twins and she was dressed like she was about to go to a business meeting, but even he could tell that her clothes were expensive. He didn't know what was going on who she was but he saw the flash of recognition on Sam's face and he could feel the annoyance from Quinn through their shared bond.

"Because my day _couldn't possibly_ get any worse. I thought I said I never wanted to see your face again," Quinn hissed her voice acidic as her fangs slid out.

Frannie Fabray studied her sister for a moment a look of contempt flashing across her face. "Quinn, is that anyway to treat your older sister? What would our mother say?"

"Well is this before or after the pink-eye sets in from all the ass kissing you did? You were always the ever-simpering sycophant, I'm glad to see nothing's changed." Quinn responds quickly. Of course Frannie would bring their mother into this.

Frannie studies her three younger siblings and turns her eyes onto Puck watching as Sam angles himself in between them so she wouldn't have a clear shot to snap his neck. "Cavorting with wolves? How this family has _fallen_. Though it is to be expected under your leadership Samuel, you always did _covet_ the position of being the eldest sibling."

There was never a dull moment with the vampires, he knew they had another sister but she was hot and clearly a bitch and it really looked like a fight was going to break out and he moved closer to Sam. He had his back even if he was probably going to be useless in this fight and he really didn't want to hit a girl.

"Frannie what a terribly unpleasant surprise. Five hundred years free away your tedious self-loathing has gone by so quickly. I apologize. Where are my manners? It's been five hundred years. The years seemed to have been kind to you. As you can see the family is well. Now—get the hell out of _our_ city. Before I throw you out myself."

Frannie studied him, "And where is the wild one—where is Sebastian off murdering and raping? It's been years. Unless you've put him to sleep? Isn't that always the case bullying him when he didn't bow down to your whims Quinn? I'd rather be a simpering sycophant than a vindictive dictator that everyone hates. Of course he did make it easier to _find you_, all I needed to do was type in massacres and there it was. Two in such a short amount of time. Do trot him out like you normally do while claiming that you love us."

"Sebastian's dead," Quinn replied her voice cool but there was a hint of grief there. "Our brother is dead."

Frannie stared at Quinn before looking at her other siblings. She closed her eyes and exhaled slowly before opening them and looking at Quinn. "It's for the best. For the millennia that Sebastian was alive, he never _contributed _to society. Medicine, philosophy—art. Instead he chose to carve a path of destruction across the continents, showing people what _monsters_ we are. Shame it was the _wrong_ monster. Sebastian could at least be brought to heel. You on the other hand—" Frannie trailed off as she looked at Quinn.

Quinn saw red as did Sam and Charlotte grabbed them both before they attacked her, "Enough, she's probably just in shock. We just lost a family member and another one has returned home, we should be grateful. And welcome her home with open arms and a smile on our faces." She said diplomatically.

Frannie turned to the youngest of them and crinkled her nose at her, she could smell the scent of sex and the scent of wolf on her and she looked at the strange boy next to Sam. It wasn't him someone else, "I see our siblings have infected you with their debauchery. You choose to sleep with _animals_ now?"

Quinn and Sam turned to Charlotte whose smile never wavered for a moment, "Well I imagine _she_ is quite the beast in bed. Unfortunately I don't know, Quinn interrupted the last time but I imagine it will be quite the _experience_. You look good Frannie, despite the stick lodged so firmly up your ass. But I suppose you're into that. Is that how you've managed to remain a virgin for the past thousand years?" Quinn bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud. "I simply love your outfit and your _shoes_ are those the new Louboutin shoes from their winter collection? You've learned to share right?" Charlotte asked.

Frannie raised a brow as did the rest of her siblings, "No."

Charlotte blinked and let out a sigh before she finally released her siblings. "What use are you if you aren't going to be the older sister I want. I already have Quinn." Quinn turned to glare at her and Charlotte smiled at her. "Please Quinn we already know that you borrow my clothes and then get into some silly fight in them and they get ruined. I don't even want Frannie around I just want her shoes—so save the shoes_. Try _not to get blood on them." she said with a sniff.

"As vapid and materialistic as ever I see." Frannie said unperturbed by Charlotte's easy dismissal. She straightens up a bit and she watches them shift. "It's been five hundred years, I think we should all have a nice dinner and discuss how much carnage you three have wrought through the centuries." She frowns looking at Puck, "Leave the beast at home. You know our parents never did approve of us having _pets_." Puck let out a low growl at her but Frannie's cold stare made Puck back down immediately. "There's a restaurant just outside of Lima. Italian. It's a classy place, so do try and look presentable Quinn." With that Frannie flashed back to her car leaving her siblings standing there.

"So—your sister is _hot_." Puck said and all three vampires turned to him and he shrugged. "What you're _all_ sexy. But you think she'd go for the Puckasaurus charm?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows.

Sam rolled his eyes, "We need to discuss what to do with Frannie. I'll have to tell the witches that there is another vampire in town it was part of the treaty and they shouldn't try and engage her that we're dealing with it." It was going to be a long night, "Puck—you might want to head home, it's going to be busy work for us and you'll just be bored. I'll see you tomorrow? I'll text you the details later." Puck nodded and gave a mock salute.

* * *

><p>It had been a long time since Finn had been to Puck's house, not that anyone was home. He couldn't believe that his best friend had betrayed him and joined the fucking dark side. Team <em>vampire<em>, he was a traitor. They were supposed to be best friends—brother's until the very end but he had chosen Santana _fucking _Lopez over him. It _stung_ and now he was in some fucking pack with the vampires. He couldn't believe it. But it made sense the fucking vampires were taking everything from him. First it was Rachel and now it was Puck, they had killed his half-brother. He had vowed to kill Quinn himself once he got the chance. His entire life was going to hell and it was all their fault and Puck had joined them. They had _murdered_ his brother in his cold blood. But Miguel had given him this mission and he was going to see it through as he watched Puck pull up in his driveway and exit his car. "Hey bro," Finn greeted easily and Puck shot him a suspicious look. "It's been awhile."

Seeing Finn on his doorstep was not what he had expected once he got home and he frowned. "What are you doing here Finn? I'm with team vampire remember, which makes me public enemy number one. I know the deal."

"They killed my brother and I didn't really have anyone to talk to. Burt's a mess and my mom has been trying to comfort him. Doesn't matter what Miguel says I just—needed someone to talk to you know?" Finn says.

Puck nods, he doesn't know but he had been around Sam to know that maybe Finn just needed an ear to talk to. He took a seat on the door step beside Finn and they sat in perfect silence for a moment. "So—how's the arm?"

"Healing—they made sure I was drugged for the change. What about you? What was the change like? What's it like being a lone wolf."

Puck looked at Finn for a moment and he shrugged, "I'm in a pack with Santana now, it wasn't so bad. Sam watched me, Charlie watches Santana. They were really chill about the whole thing. Sam didn't even care that I chewed up their couch."

Finn makes a face at this, "They're vampires—how do you know they aren't just compelling you to like them? Have you been taking the vervain? Do they feed on you?"

Puck shakes his head. "No, they don't. I'm telling you they aren't that bad and they're a lot of fun. It's a family they fight with each other but I know they've got my back and they know I have theirs. They accepted me into the fold even after what happened with Rachel. They're—not monsters unless you make them defend themselves."

"I don't know why you're defending them, they killed Kurt. He was your friend too," Finn snapped. "They killed my brother and you go join their side. We were supposed to be bro's for life."

Puck frowned a bit he felt sorry for Finn, he did. "They're _pack_, and Santana is my friend. She was there helping me with the wolf and I promised to be loyal to her. She's a better leader than you are Finn and she deserved that position. She _earned_ her position she fought for it and you took it from her because you just couldn't beat her. It was a shitty thing to do, and you never apologized for it, you never did anything to make it up to her. It was all about the fucking power for you. So I chose Santana, she's still helping me. She's still my friend. So is Charlie and Sam—even Quinn can be nice to me. When she's in a good mood. I mean yeah they make a lot of dog jokes but they're _pack_."

"You can't be in a pack with vampires, they're vampires," Finn says and Puck shrugs. Finn frowns at this, if Puck just told him then he could leave with the information and nothing would have to happen to him. "Come on Puck, what's the big secret. Vampires and werewolves can't fucking make pack bonds but you and Santana did. How?"

"They're _pack_ Finn, I'm not betraying them."

"You betrayed me."

"You betrayed the pack before I ever did." Puck responds. "Look if you came here to grill me about _my_ _pack_ then you've got to go. I'm not going to betray them when they've been _nothing_ but good to me Finn. Santana's my friend and it'd be like betraying her." Puck says getting up. "She stuck her neck out for me and I'm not going to get her in trouble for it."

Finn nods as he watches Puck get up and he holds his hand out. "Help me up?" Puck grabs the offered arm and pulls Finn to his feet and Finn looks at Puck sadly. "I'm sorry."

Puck shoots Finn a confused look, "Sorry? Why are you sorry—" Finn's broken hand with its thick plaster slams into his face like a battering ram and Puck drops to the ground out cold.

Finn looks at Puck for a moment and then looks around but there is no one on the street as he pulls out his phone and dials a number. "He's done but I don't know for how long—" Puck starts to stir and Finn brings his foot hard against the back of Puck's head slamming it into the concrete knocking him out again. "He'll stay down." He listens for a moment before slipping the phone back into his pocket as he watches Puck. He doesn't have to wait long as a white van pulls up near the sidewalk and three pack members hop out and pick Puck off the ground dragging him into the truck while Finn looks on. He feels some guilt but Puck left him alone, they were supposed to be friends and he had simply followed Santana. He deserved whatever punishment Miguel decided to inflict on him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: With the bond closed, Puck can't call for help as the wolves punish him for his betrayal, Rachel goes to the music store where Saint Douchebag makes his return. Sam notices that Puck is missing, a family dinner. So much action, so much betrayal. So much writing to do. Reviews make me happy. Frannie has a little chat with Sue Sylvester.<br>**


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: There will be no Brittany/Sam. I don't really know if Brittany is going to get some vampire loving who knows Santana might get an early birthday present one day or I can maybe have some form of relationship with Frannie ****_maybe_****. See in my head I have this huge expanded universe and so much history to draw from. Sue has a ****_past_****, she's run into Frannie before. The whole Sue story that I wanted to do which I have no time for. Not sure anyone would read it anyway. But still onto the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback 1000 years ago (Quinn age 12):<strong>

Judy studied all of her children a disproving look etched on her features. It looked like they had been roughhousing again and Quinn was missing yet again. She tilted her head to Charlotte who was trying to at least clean herself up and make herself look presentable. "Charlotte where is your sister?"

"Frannie's right there," Charlotte said pointing at her eldest sister wincing when she saw her mother's frown deepen. She didn't know why everyone looked to her to find Quinn.

"_Charlotte_."

Charlotte resisted the urge to roll her eyes, the last time she had done that she'd received a quick slap to the face for being disrespectful. "I don't know where Quinn is. _Honest_." That was a lie and everyone knew it, she was the only person who could _always_ find her sister. Charlotte met her mother's look with her most innocent expression.

Judy frowned, Charlotte wasn't _innocent_. She hadn't been since she could walk and was always following Quinn around getting into trouble. She turned to Sebastian who was pulling the little sticks out of his hair, they had probably been playing in the woods again. "Sebastian?"

"Hell if I know," Sebastian said with a shrug as he turned to Charlotte. "How is my hair? Are there still leaves in it?" Charlotte laughed and went to go help him approaching him and helping him remove the last of the crumpled up leaves that were still stuck in his hair. Of course he knew where Quinn was, but they had a bet going to see how long Quinn would last in the forest, and he wasn't going to do everyone's chores. He'd spend all day inside.

"This is _serious_ it will be dark soon and you know what I said about what happens after dark. Your sister could be _hurt_, bad things happen at night," Judy snapped at Charlotte and Sebastian.

"I _really_ don't know where Quinn is," Charlotte repeated with a shrug and a smile.

"You _always_ know where Quinn is," Judy snapped at her before pinching the bridge of her nose and turning to her eldest son. Sam was a good boy, most of the time. "Sam?"

"I have no idea where our sister has wandered off to. Truthfully." Sam said poking at the tear in his shirt and at his bruised side. Quinn had managed to get him good with the sword lessons. She was getting better at it much to his utter annoyance. Quinn was a girl and he had only started teaching her because she wouldn't stop begging. He never imagined she'd actually be good at sword fighting. She was getting a massive head about it as well.

Judy frowned, she loved all her children but there were times when they were _trying_. This was one of the many times and she turned to Frannie who unlike the rest of her siblings looked as if she hadn't been rolling around in the dirt.

"She's in the forest, near the stream. She's run away," Frannie said without being prompted ignoring the glares from the rest of her siblings.

Judy smile at her daughter, "Thank you Francesca, I'll go retrieve her. The rest of you will have extra chores for _lying to me_," She noticed Charlotte about to protest and she raised a brow. "If I hear one word of complaint I will tell your father about your _disobedience_." Charlotte immediately shut her mouth and Judy looked at Frannie. "You're in charge, I'm going to go retrieve your wayward sister." She walked by stopping to press her lips on Frannie's cheek before walking out of the house.

Sebastian spoke first looking at Frannie who immediately busied herself with preparation for dinner. "_Rat_." He muttered under his breath and Frannie turned to look at him and he jutted his chin out immediately. "You _heard me_. You're a rat. Hiding behind our mother's skirts. No wonder none of the men in town are interested in you. You're such a—"

"Sebastian, don't she'll only tell mother and our mother will tell our father and I don't want to see you beaten again," Charlotte said immediately tugging on his sleeve.

Sam frowned agreeing with Charlotte. "Well the bets off, let's just finish the chores before mother gets back. Hopefully Quinn won't anger her further and she won't tell our father. Unless of course Frannie decides to rat us out to him as well."

**End flashback**

* * *

><p>The sound of bone hitting flesh filled the room, as Puck's face swung to the side. His eye was swollen shut and his healing was being overwhelmed with various other injuries. He licked his lip and tried again to reach the twins or Santana or <em>anyone<em>, at this point. But with the bond closed they would need to _notice_ that he was missing and he wasn't sure how often they checked for him. Hopefully he could last until they showed up. They kept rotating people in and out of the room if it wasn't Miguel who was beating on him it was someone else. He'd been hit before and if they thought for a second that _this_ was going to break him then they had another thing coming. He spat onto the ground through his split lip and turned to look at Miguel. "Didn't know you had a dungeon in your basement sir—_kinky_."

Miguel snarled at him grabbing him by the face and forced Puck to look at him. "You're a _traitor_, after I took you in when other people wanted me to _kill_ you and Finn. _I trained you_."

"No—Santana did. I'm loyal to Santana and my new fucking pack. At least they have some fucking honor." Puck snarled at him, pulling on his chains. "Let me go and I'll fucking _show_ you what I can do now." He hadn't mastered half of what Santana had and he was regretting not being more on top of this.

Miguel stared at him and then slammed his fist into Puck's stomach a dark bruise had already formed. "Well where are they _now_. Do you think that I would let any of my wolves be stuck in this situation for this long? They haven't even noticed that you're _gone_. You're the pack _bitch_. Don't think I haven't seen how they treat you. Using you as a pack mule, treating you like a _pet_. What's next they collar you? Drag you on walks?"

Puck shuddered, "Sounds fucking kinky, who knows I might enjoy it. Have you seen how fucking hot they all are?" He kept the smile on his face even as Miguel's fist met his skull yet again. Puck laughed outwardly while he scratched on the bond trying to open it. But there was no response. He swore inwardly as Miguel took a step back. "Thought you took an oath to do no harm."

"Doctors happen to make the very best torturers. We know where to cut, how to destroy bodies without killing you. In Columbia—"

"Columbia? I thought you were fucking Mexican," Puck interrupts and Miguel turns on him throwing a punch to his ribs, there is a satisfying crack and Puck groans in pain suddenly out of breath, the feeling of his bones shifting when he breathes causes new and fresh waves of pain.

"Broken ribs, luckily I didn't hit you enough to cause flail rib that might have actually killed you." Miguel said touching the bruise on Pucks side. He looked up when he saw Finn coming down the stairs. "You said you wanted no part of this."

Finn kept his gaze away from Puck's body and he stared at Miguel. He _understood_ why this needed to happen. They needed to beat Quinn and the rest of that fucking family of vampires but hearing every hit made him flinch. This is what an alpha _had_ to do make the tough decisions. Do things that they wouldn't normally do, that's what Miguel had said. "You wanted me to tell you when Shelby was here."

Miguel nodded, "Send her down," he watched as Finn headed back up stairs. "One last time Puck just tell us what we want to know. And you can go home."

"When they find out what you've done—when Santana finds out what you did to me she's never going to come back. Quinn's already said that she'll start another wolf hunt if they feel attacked. What do you think they're going to do to you when they find out you've done? Even if I am just their _pet_."

"Well they aren't going to come after _us_, because if they do, they'll be signing your family's death warrant. So you're going to _beg them_ to hold off because if anything happens to a member of _my_ pack your family will die. " Miguel patted Puck's cheek hard. "Now tell me what I want to know Puck."

Puck stared at Miguel growling lowly. "I'll fucking kill you."

Miguel rolled his eyes, if Puck thought for one moment that he was _strong enough_ to beat him in a fight then he was an even bigger idiot than he thought. Miguel looked at Shelby who made her way down the narrow stairs. "He still won't talk. Are you sure this won't kill him?"

"I don't know I've never tried inflicting pain on a wolf before," Shelby responded. "You're going to need to tell me to stop if you think it's too much." Shelby turned to Puck, "I apologize for this but we need _answers_, and you have them. Taking a vampire is far to dangerous, not to mention difficult and Miguel loves his daughter. You were the weakest link and because of that you'd be easier to break. Please just tell me what I want to know, I don't want to _hurt you_."

Puck tried the bond once more, it was still _silent_, and he looked at Shelby. "Go to _hell_." It was brave and stupid as Shelby frowned and gave him a sad look as she raised her hands and a tremendous pain began to wrack his body. His nose bleeding as the vessels in his body began to expand. Some of them exploding. He didn't hear himself yell, in pain, he didn't hear Miguel ordering Shelby to stop. What he did feel was a warm sensation trickling down his ears. Everything hurt his chest, his head the pain radiated all over his body as his own body began to work on repairing the damage. His face was roughly jerked to look at Miguel who said something but the ringing in his ears wouldn't stop and Puck gave him a blank look. He prayed to god that they found him soon he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out.

* * *

><p>Rachel had made a beeline to the music store the moment Santana and Brittany had their backs to her. It was like a safe haven and she needed to find the perfect song to sing to show how she was feeling. It may have been silly but it would have made her feel better. All she needed to do was find the right song, she was torn between being furious with Quinn and upset that their relationship, even if it was simply a friends with benefit relationship, was over.<p>

She was so used to Quinn calling her to simply talk or ask her if she wished to spend time together. It might have_ just been_ a friends with benefits situation but at times it had felt like she had been dating Quinn. Quinn had treated her _differently_ than she had treated everyone else. Charlotte had been right Quinn really wasn't a _people person_. It had been difficult to not fall deeper in love with her. Even when they fucked Quinn was thoughtful and showed her that she cared, making sure she found the right tempo, holding herself back just to bring her to wave after wave of pleasure. She's definitely going to miss the mind blowing sex and she's slightly sure that she's never going to be able to be with someone else completely without comparing them to Quinn.

She was sure that was secretly Quinn's attention all along, to _ruin_ her for anyone else, and she probably had. Quinn was complicated and grumpy and she was probably a step too quick to resort to violence to solve her problems. But beneath all the bluster and the sarcasm, was a person who loved her family deeply even if she never showed it in the best possible way, someone who even though it probably caused her great pain at times kept her promises. She wasn't a monster unless she had to be and Rachel missed her. It had been a day and she _missed_ Quinn terribly.

She flipped through the pages of sheet music and song books looking for the perfect song to express her conflicting feelings, and finally found a song towards the back. "_So why does your pride make you run and hide? Are you that afraid of me_?" The words seemed to fit her situation perfectly.

"You're quite talented."

Rachel looks up from the song she was focused on the song book and into the blue eyes of Jesse St. James, he's staring at her intently from where he was flipping through some music himself. "Thank you." She places the sheet music down on the rest of the books and continues to look looking at him, glancing down at the sheet of music in his hands. "_Waiting Here for You_— are you having relationship problems as well?" She asks and he looks up at her.

"Yes—but there is a lot of history between us. Far too much, I used to think that she hurt me on purpose. But she didn't and I understand that now and I did some things to hurt her when I wasn't happy that she really was trying for me. I made a decision that occasionally haunts me, and I found her again. She was _just_ as beautiful as she's always been." Jesse smiles at Rachel. "Except I let my jealousy get the best of me, I was winning her over and I screwed it up. I thought after our fight I just needed to give her time to calm down, but I think that was a mistake."

"It sounds _complicated_," Rachel says and Jesse smiles at her.

"All epic love stories are," he goes back to looking at the sheet music. "What's your _story_, boy troubles?"

"I fell in love with her, and I thought she loved. I didn't expect her to run away when I said those words to her."

Jesse pauses, "Like she _actually_ ran away?" Rachel flushes and nods and Jesse winces. "That must have hurt you deeply. Every person deserves an epic romance even you."

Rachel shrugs, "I don't think she'll ever be the most romantic person in the world. I mean I'm sure she'll have her moments every now and again but I think she's sort of blind to that sort of thing. But it's not the grand gestures it's just—_her_. Maybe you should try that. No more grand romantic gestures—just remind her of why she fell in love with you."

"I used to sing for her all the time—she just loved hearing me sing and perform and she'd come to watch all my shows. She never showed up when my understudy was performing and it became obvious she only came to see me. I fell in love with her after we met it. Maybe I should get back to my roots. Perhaps you're right, I should tone it down on the grand romantic gestures." Jesse smiled and put the song down. "I think something a bit more _modern_, and upbeat would help. Thank you for the suggestion—" He looks at her tilting his head slightly.

"Rachel Berry, I didn't catch your name?"

"Jesse St. James," He said with a bow, only to look at Rachel who seemed to recognize the name. "You've heard of me?" There was a pleased smile on his face. "I hope only good things?"

No, she hadn't really heard any good things about him. She'd heard the Santana ranting about how his face was stupid and his name was idiotic. The terrible thing was that she had inadvertently _helped_ him try and get back Charlotte. Rachel felt a bit feint, Santana was going to _kill _her if she didn't fix it right away. "I'm friends with Charlotte. We went shopping together a few days ago. Are you a—_you know_ to?"

Jesse looked around there were people in the store and he nodded. "You went shopping with Charlotte—did she talk about me?"

Rachel winced at his hopeful tone. "No. I'm sorry, she didn't mention you once. I'm _sorry _Jesse, but Charlotte's moved on. She's seeing someone else now and that person is my best friend. Maybe it's time for you to find someone else?" He didn't seem like a bad guy.

"Please don't tell me your friend is the loud one that lives with her?" Jesse asked and he saw Rachel wince again. Jesse inhaled sharply. It was clear that Santana couldn't provide the type of life that Charlotte was accustomed to and she was _human_, well a werewolf. The annoyance flared hot, though it was mostly his own ego at this point. "The _girl_ that you were seeing? Was it—please don't tell me you it was _Quinn_."

Rachel frowned slightly at the way he said Quinn's name, "You know her?"

"She sired me, and she _hated_ me," Jesse said before studying Rachel. "I can't believe you fell in love with Quinn of all the people in the world."

There was pity in his voice and Rachel sighed, "I know how _foolish_ it sounds, but I was sure that Quinn loved me back."

Jesse studied Rachel for a moment, his silence unnerved her as his blue eyes roamed over her body for a moment. "Well, you wouldn't have been the first person to fall in love with the whole tortured artist thing that Quinn has going on. You also wouldn't even be the first lover to be jilted by the family." It's something that he can see Rachel already knows and Jesse gives her a kind smile. "Want to grab a coffee and talk about it? As two ex-jilted lovers of that family that is. I promise you that I won't harm you in anyway. If there's one thing I don't want to do is have the Fabray's angry with me." He shuddered, he could still remember the cold look in Charlotte's eyes as she casually tortured him for trying to compel Santana. Quinn was no better with her hand in his chest squeezing on his heart.

Rachel looked at Jesse for a moment debating, he was a strange vampire and Quinn and Sam had drilled it into her head that not all vampires were _good _people. "Alright—but I'm going to make sure that my friend Brittany knows that I'm with you. Just in case, and I'll have you know I'm a very powerful witch and I can make you explode."

Jesse smiled at her and nodded, "Of course, take your time. I'll be looking through some more upbeat songs over there."

* * *

><p>Finding Sue Sylvester was a bit harder than she had expected. It was something that suspected. Sue was <em>paranoid<em> and with that ring on her finger, she was sure that Sue was losing her mind. She knocked on the door and waited adjusting her clothes accordingly. She was probably going to be late to her little dinner party but the wait staff and the restaurant had been properly compensated to closing the entire place down. It was more money than they had probably seen at once. But she had insisted since it was such short notice, and they needed their privacy. She picked at the piece of lint on her shirt flicking it away as the door opened and she saw Sue Sylvester in those awful track suits that she wore. It was some god awful pink color this time. "Sue. It's been years. Belgium was it?" It was a trick question the last place they had crossed paths was in Prague.

Sue didn't fall for it, she couldn't remember and she wasn't going to tell Francesca that. "Francesca, what brings you to _my_ city?" Sue asked as she studied the vampire. They had met years ago, when she had just started out, both on the same mission to clean up a vampire that was on the rampage. Someone had started turning serial killers into vampires. The result was an incident that was starting to attract press coverage. It hadn't been the first time she'd worked with a vampire, and Francesca's help had been invaluable. That didn't mean she trusted Frannie and with her vault hidden in her house she wasn't going to allow Frannie in to get her hands on any of the weapons. "I thought you preferred Europe, you said it was far more _cultured_ and civilized."

"It is. I haven't had a decent cup of coffee since I arrived. It's a travesty of course. Not to mention I would have been invited into your house already," Frannie said looking at Sue. The old woman had always been crafty and quite possibly insane before she had inherited the ring.

"What are you doing in my city?" Sue pressed again keeping herself in the confines of her house.

"My brother is dead and I thought you had something to do with it. I certainly couldn't blame you for killing him. Sebastian always did enjoy causing destruction wherever he went. It was about time someone put a stop to his _madness_. Do I have you to thank for that?"

"No. The person who killed your brother is dead. It happened during the peace conference that took place. I was keeping an eye on it. Your siblings are—absolutely _charming_."

Frannie frowned and studied Sue for a moment. What peace conference? "They are troublemakers, who enjoy their debauchery. Of course this ended with blood and death, I expected nothing less from them. What were they thinking?"

"They were thinking that they wanted peace and to take the first step towards it so they could live in peace. With the exception of the small blip when they arrived, they haven't _killed_ anyone who didn't attack them first. With the exception of your brother. Though from the rumors that I've heard he wasn't killed in self-defense, but he was attacked. Either way the boy is _dead_. You aren't here to _grieve _over him are you?"

Frannie looked away, she had been surprised by Sebastian's death. "No, I've come to make my siblings see the light. To rescue them from Quinn's dictatorship. Samuel believes that she can be redeemed and has spent the past thousand years trying to coral her. He will give up once he finds out that she _can't_ be saved. Charlotte was always impressionable, following Quinn's example. Once I've separated them perhaps they can be rehabilitated into functioning members of this society and see the error of the ways. Of the horrors that they've inflicted."

There was hatred in Frannie's voice every single time she mentioned and Sue couldn't for the life of her remember why. Why Frannie loathed her sister so much. Truthfully she didn't really care, so long as they kept the vampire fights down to a minimum. "Well I'm _late_, I have to get to the studio and go film another Sue's corner. This is my city and I will protect it Frannie. So finish your business quickly, mourn the loss of your brother with your family and then get out of my city. Lima isn't a massive city, there are far too many vampires around. As much as you want to hate them and put yourself above them. It is no secret that wherever the Fabray family goes death and destruction follow in their wake. You are no exception to that rule."

Sue made a move to close the door and Frannie spoke up before the door closed. "Before you go and do whatever this Sue's Corner is, I had a question that's been plaguing my mind since I arrived in Lima. There was a rumor about ten years ago that you faced off against another vampire hunter and you won. Did you manage to kill him?" Sue was silent for a moment and Frannie could tell she was searching her memory banks. "He was a vampire." There was recognition on Sue's face and Frannie waited.

Sue knew exactly to who Frannie was referring to and she crossed her arms meeting Frannie's inquisitive gaze. "The _price_ was far too high—but he _sleeps_." For now at least.

"Good." Frannie glanced at her watch and looked back up at Sue, "I'm late for the family reunion—but we will talk again soon."

With that Frannie flashed away leaving Sue alone in her house and she closed the door closing her eyes. She was far too old to be dealing with this shit. The Fabray family would be the death of her, she just knew it. She rubbed her face. She couldn't remember the last time she had slept, every night since she had been killed last it was the same dream, a blonde woman. She had no idea why seeing Frannie had brought her nightmares to the forefront of her mind but now it was all she could think of.

* * *

><p>"I told you that we should have come later. These type of events that you show up fashionably late to—or not at all." Charlotte said picking up her wine glass and taking sip. "I can think of a million other things that I would rather be doing."<p>

"Aren't you the one that said we should welcome her _home _with open arms?" Quinn sneered throwing Charlotte's words back in her face. "Aren't you glad she's back? After all now you can have an older sister who you want."

Charlotte stared at Quinn for a moment feeling the jealousy coming off her sister like waves. Frannie always had a way of making her feel _inferior_, and there was that hint of worry. Worry that Frannie would win like she always did when they were children. "Quinn, you know I only tolerate Frannie so I can steal her things."

This didn't make Quinn feel any better. Though it wasn't even Charlotte's words, she was aware that Charlotte was indifferent to Frannie's existence. It was the whole situation with Rachel that had put on her edge. She had no idea why she couldn't just talk to her. She could of course make Rachel see reason that what they had wasn't love. It was just excellent sex and truthfully she would rather be in bed with Rachel or curled up with her watching Funny Girl than having a stupid family reunion dinner with their insane older siblings. She certainly didn't understand why they were dressed up for this. Though Charlotte never really needed an excuse. At least Frannie had the sense to get rid of most of the wait staff. "I still don't know why I had to dress up for this. It's just Frannie. She's hardly deserving of our respect."

"If we show her some respect she might decide to tell us what she wants, we can laugh in her face and then she can go back to Europe and complain about how we are demons that are the cause of everything terrible that has happened to humanity in the past millennia." Sam said absentmindedly as he checked his phone again.

Quinn turned to Charlotte who shrugged before she looked back at Sam. He had been checking his phone obsessively. "Should I be worried about this new infatuation with Noah Puckerman? It's _Noah Puckerman_."

Sam finally looked up and placed his phone down. "I was simply wondering where he was. I usually wake up to various sexual joke text messages, or an update on a new conquest. He lives a very fascinating life. It's amazing he hasn't accidentally impregnated half of Lima the way he goes. He could probably single handedly solve the werewolf numbers crisis."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Because the _interbreeding_ that will eventually happen will do wonders for the werewolf population. I find the urge to repeat myself. It's _Puck_. He's probably in bed with some desperate middle age woman who wants to pretend that Puck has the emotional capacity to love her back," Quinn said dismissively.

Sam opened his mouth to defend Puck there was more to him then met the eye and he wanted to press the issue. Something _bothered_ him, Puck usually announced when he met someone he wanted to bang, and it never took all day. However it was that moment that Frannie finally decided to show up appearing at the head of the table. He looked up at her for a moment before picking up his phone again. Charlotte was right, they each had things they'd rather be doing then be here bending to Frannie's will. He'd rather be listening to Puck's sexual exploits. "Frannie." He greeted with very little enthusiasm.

"Samuel. Quinn. Charlotte. You almost look respectable. I assume you let Charlotte dress you, it's _passable_." Frannie said as she took a seat and waved her hand as the food was brought out. "I hope you don't mind I ordered in advance," she stated in a tone which suggested she really truly didn't care if they objected to what she chose to order for them. She leans back as the compelled waitresses place the food down on the table, serving out the plates and Frannie leans back to look at her younger siblings.

Quinn glanced over at Charlotte watching as she sank down in her seat a bit. "Frannie if you came to insult us or simply cause trouble, I can and will break your neck and I still have the daggers. I will simply stick one in your heart put you in a coffin. This time Sebastian isn't around to forget what a pain you are and isn't trying to plot against me. You will be in that coffin for the rest of eternity. No one at this table wants to hear your useless prattling."

"Now that's the Quinn I remember, it doesn't matter how fancy the clothes you wear are. It doesn't matter how much stronger you are than the rest of us you are still that scared paranoid little girl. You're still a coward Quinn, always _running_ from your problems." Frannie watched as Quinn stiffened. "You're so filled with _fear_, it's actually quite comical how you've managed to bully our siblings into following your lead. Always and forever those were the bonds that we chose? And yet you kept me in a coffin for four hundred years."

The air in the room changed and immediately and Sam placed the phone down and spoke up in Quinn's defense before Charlotte could simply throw a knife at Frannie's head. "Frannie as much as you wish to blame Quinn for your misfortune. Truthfully the blame lies solely on you." Frannie turned to him. "We all grew tired of your pontificating. No one wanted to deal with your self-loathing anymore. Like I said earlier it had become pathetically dull. "

"I find it amusing that you of all people talk about self-loathing when you hate what we are just as much as I do. How much guilt and loathing are you carrying now Samuel, how can you stand to look at yourself in the mirror every day knowing that you are the cause of destruction of many lives. Is it the fancy clothes you wear Sam? Do they trick you into believing that you aren't a monster?" Frannie crossed her legs and looked at the last member of the family. "Eat your vegetables—" Frannie tilted her head to the side as Charlotte threw a knife at her sister's head. "Still throwing tantrums when you don't get your way. Still blindly loyal to our dear sister, even though you can't see how she's ruined you? You used to be a good girl Charlotte, and yet here you are sleeping with _animals_. Now eat your vegetables—"

"I am not a _coward_. Charlotte isn't a _child_ and Sam isn't _you_." Quinn said her voice eerily calm as she stood up. "Trust me when I say that it will bring me great pleasure to simply rip you to shreds right here and now. However, I've already lost one sibling and killing you won't bring Sebastian back. I wish it had been you had died that day instead of Sebastian. Our brother might have battled his own demons, but at the end of the day Frannie, our familial bonds won out. He showed _me_—_us _that he is our brother always and forever. You have never had our backs, you have never loved us. Always content with our mother's love. Our mother is a monster. She has always been a monster and she never loved anyone of us. We're only here because we share blood." Quinn exhaled and turned to her siblings who immediately stood up and moved to either side of her. She flicked her attention back to Frannie, "Welcome home Frannie, take in the sights visit our mother's grave. Pay your respects to Sebastian, enjoy the food and then get the _hell_ out of this city." With that Quinn walked out of the restaurant leaving Frannie sitting there.

They headed to the car where they sat in silence for a moment before Charlotte finally spoke up, "So it's agreed then? We don't do _that_ again right?" Quinn snorted at this.

"I need someone to kill," Quinn said crossing her arms over her chest, before looking at Sam half expecting him to say something but her brother was looking at his phone again. "_Sam_." Quinn hissed and Sam looked up at her. "It's Noah—" The smell of blood hit her senses and both Quinn and Sam turned to Charlotte who had a nosebleed her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Quinn moved quickly to her twin. "Charlotte?" she said quietly opening the bond between them immediately. She immediately felt the pain hit her hard and she shut it off immediately.

"What? What's wrong with her?" Sam demanded looking at Quinn. This had never happened before. "Is it a spell?" There was panic in his voice as he saw a trail of blood trickling down Quinn's nose. "Is this Frannie? Quinn talk to me. What's going on?"

Quinn turned to Sam immediately her fangs out as her anger roared back to life, her eyes turning black. She had no idea how Sam had suspected something was wrong before she did, but she should have checked herself. She had no idea how long that had been going on for. "They have him—they fucking have him."

Sam's face immediately hardened, "Who has him?"

"The _wolves_, they have him and they are hurting him. I don't care how many speeding tickets you get or how many people you run over. _Drive_ to Santana's old _house_. That's where they're holding him." She didn't need to tell him to go as Sam started the engine and peeled away from the restaurant. Sam didn't look up from the road swerving and narrowly avoiding cars as he used all his skill to drive the car. Quinn immediately opened the bond between Santana and herself.

"_You're in my head now to—"_

_"Shut-up, you can nip at my heels later Fido. Puck's been taken—get over to your house. We won't be able to rescue him without you._ _Charlotte is trying to siphon the pain away from him right now—but we don't know how long he's been there. He's hurt badly. Pain infliction. We're heading over now_." The rage from Santana exploded in Quinn's own mind and she felt it burning hot. It was just as hot as hers.

"_Is my father behind this?" _The rage was still there but there was a hint of disbelief. Santana didn't want it to be true.

"_Yes_. _I saw him and Shelby_. _Stay out of Puck's mind it is—bad right now_." Quinn looks up at Sam. "Go _faster_," she snarls at him. "I can run their faster." She glances at Charlotte who still has a nose bleed. The blood ruining her white dress. That was a new skill they'd never been able to do that before. She was going to kill Shelby and Miguel and Finn and every last fucking wolf in Lima. Miguel had been so scared about the genocide of his people, well he had pushed too far.

* * *

><p>They were coming but it was too late, he had caved it hurt too badly. He could feel his body starting to repair itself and he felt the comfort of Charlotte's wolf, but it wouldn't do him any good. He had betrayed his pack, they had taken the information he had just needed it to stop. They <em>knew<em>. He was a fucking failure. But he could no longer see out of one eye. He couldn't hear anything, his head pounded and it was difficult to breathe. This wasn't a beating, this had been so much worse. He could still feel the blood settling in his lungs, feel the blood in his mouth from where he had simply vomited blood. The acid from his stomach burning at his cracked lips. He was dying, he could feel it, he had to be. Even with Charlotte trying to force her healing through the bond but it wasn't working. Everything just felt _heavy_. Even if he didn't deserve it he had cracked, he didn't want to die in this shitty little basement alone.

_"I'm sorry_. _I'm sorry_. _I'm sorry_. _I'm sorry._ _I'm sorry_." He repeated the words over and over again in his head. But he had only broken when Miguel had suggested that it might be more effective to put his little sister in his place and make him watch. Miguel hadn't sounded completely serious—but he wasn't going to joke around with that. He wasn't a gambling man. "_They threatened my sister and my mom_—"

He was babbling mentally and he knew that Charlotte was ignoring him working on trying to heal his injuries, directing his own healing to fix the damage in certain places. He had no idea that there were tears leaking down his face. It hurt, he was being a fucking pussy he knew he was but it hurt so badly. Plus he really didn't want to die.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So many things happen in the next chapter, will Puck live. What will Santana do? Because Sam, Charlotte and Quinn can't enter Miguel's house. Poor Puck—he's dying. Shelby knows about the twin's hybrid status. Rachel finds out about what her mother did to Puck so much drama. <strong>

**Songs: **

**Elliott Yamin - Wait For You**

**Richard Marx: Waiting Here For You**


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: Thank you for the reviews, no long note today let's get right to the action. Keep those reviews coming. **

* * *

><p>Sam couldn't give a shit if he tore up the Lopez's pristine lawn as the car drove onto the lawn and he and Quinn flashed out. Charlotte was still linked up with Puck, concentrating on him. He moved to where Santana was already standing pacing angrily on the front lawn. Quinn had informed her not to make a move until they had arrived. They couldn't risk Santana getting captured as well. "Do you still have things in that house?" Sam asked. "A bed? Is it still you <em>home<em>." Sam asked immediately cutting to the chase.

"If I say yes will you be able to go in there and get him back?" Santana demanded turning to look for Charlotte she could smell the blood and her eyes flicked to the car.

"Santana _focus. _Charlotte _will_ _heal_. From what I gathered Puck's healing has been overwhelmed. Charlotte is trying to guide it to the more _serious_ injuries. We need to get to him immediately." Sam said looking at the house, the werewolves were aware that they were here. "Invite us in." There was only way to find out.

"You're invited," Santana said firmly and both Sam and Quinn moved as the door opened and her father watched as both vampires slammed against an invisible barrier. It would have been _funny_ if the situation wasn't so dire. "What the hell did you do _Puck_?" Santana snarled storming up the front steps only to be held back by Quinn as she struggled to get to her father.

Miguel looked at his daughter, "He _left _the pack and there had to be consequences. I needed to keep order and I needed to find out _how_ you were able to form a bond with the vampires. He was quite forthcoming with the information after a while. _Mija_, think about it. Vampires are abominations of nature, what do you think hybrids are? Monsters."

Santana snarled straining against Quinn's arms as her eyes glowed yellow and pulled more power from her bond with Quinn. "The only _monsters_ that I see here I see here is _you_. I'm going to fucking _kill you_, I'm going to rip your throat out, and then I'm going to watch as this pack goes up in flames because Finn is too much of a fucking idiot and we all know that he can't fucking lead. And I'm not going to say a word when Quinn finally snaps and decides to kill every last member of this pack. If Puck dies I'll probably help her. So give him back."

Miguel studies his daughter for a moment a sad look in his eyes. "Then when we finally kill them, then you will die to. I've given you plenty of chances Santana. But you are no longer my daughter, this is no longer your _home_, and I name you a traitor to this pack, and you will be hunted down and killed for your actions." He was the alpha he needed to make the hard decisions that were best for this pack. Even he could see that his daughter was now a threat. Keeping Puck might keep the vampires in line and his wolves safe for now. There was nothing more to be said and he closed the door on them and returned back inside his house where many a few members of his pack were gathered. "Tell everyone to remain in their houses."

Santana turned to Quinn trying to break free of her hold, "I could have taken _them_."

Quinn was eerily calm as she finally let Santana go. "Not with Shelby in the house you might have taken a few of them out but Shelby could incapacitate you and then you'd be captured as well. We can't enter the house. You'd be trapped beside Puck and we won't be able to rescue you. Charlotte would probably blame me for letting you do something foolish and you don't want to see Charlotte's anger. It may possibly be worse than mine." Quinn turned to Sam. "Eminent domain?"

"Making this house _public_ property will take time which we do not have Quinn. I'd suggest getting the police involved but there are several key members of the police department who are _wolves_." Sam wracked his brain trying to see if he could think of _anything_ at all that could help them retrieve their friend.

Santana slammed her foot against the door hard, the wood splintering. "How the _fuck_ did this even happen? Why didn't you fucking _notice_?"

"Because we weren't paying attention, what with our sister in town it was the perfect and the bond closed. We had _pressing_ matters to attend to," Quinn stated defensively. Turning to look at the house in question. If Puck wasn't in there they would have done what they normally did. Burn the house down. But they couldn't not without accidentally hurting or killing Puck.

"Quinn—break my neck." Sam stated as he pulled off his jacket and undid his tie as both Santana and Quinn turned on him. He ignored the looks as he tossed his jacket onto the ground. He paused for a moment before taking off his shirt. "I fed this morning so it shouldn't take me that long to heal."

"As fun as wringing your neck is Sam—how is being down another vampire going to fucking help us get Puck back?" Quinn snapped at him looking at the house.

"Budapest." Sam said and Quinn shot him a quizzical look. "Of course you don't remember you and Sebastian spent most of the trip blood drunk and partying. But you snapped my neck and threw me into someone's house I woke up to the sensation of being _suffocated_. I was disorientated for the most part and it _hurt_ badly. It is not the best way let alone _advisable_ way to do this but it's the _only way_. I managed to focus through it and get out of the house. I should be able to find Puck and free him and heal him." This was going to hurt and he looked at Quinn. "I fed this morning how long am I normally out for?"

"Two to five minutes," Quinn replied slowly not liking this plan at all with Charlotte down and taking care of Puck and Sam about to sacrifice his body. It was a gamble. Someone would need to stay out here and pull Charlotte back if things went to hell.

Sam exhaled slowly and turned to Santana for a moment. There were no alternatives right now and time was of the essence. "I wouldn't normally ask this of you and I imagine Charlotte would be quite angry with me but the situation at hand—I won't take much, just enough that we're on the two minute side of things."

Santana frowned she hadn't even let Charlotte feed from her or any vampire for that matter but Puck was in danger and she stuck her arm out. "Fine make it quick." She looked away immediately focusing on Charlotte who was still in the car. The blood from her nose had finally dried and she winced as she felt the pinch.

Quinn bit her own wrist open and brought it to Santana's lips as Sam finished up. She ignored the disgusted look on Santana's face as Santana slowly drank from her. Charlotte was going to murder the both of them when she found out and throw a tantrum, but she'd be even angrier if Quinn let her get killed. "Two minutes, you should be out of here with Puck by five. Sam will be fine, but you're going to need to carry him in and keep him away from the door, get him as close to Puck as you can and you're going to need to fight them off. I'll so my best to keep them preoccupied from the outside." Quinn turned to her brother and moved snapping his neck and catching him in her arms as he slumped downwards. "Ready?" She asked Santana who nodded as she took Sam from Quinn. "Stay away from Shelby and come back to my sister."

"Is that your way of giving permission?" Santana asked as she shifted the dead weight to make it easier for her to move.

"No, but she'll blame _me_. If this goes horribly wrong," Quinn snapped as she moved to the door and drove her foot against it, using all of her strength. There was a cracking sound as the door flew off its hinges. It was as far as she could go because there would be no going over the threshold and she turned to Santana giving her a nod as she saw Santana's muscles tense as she saw her former pack mates coming to see what the hell had happened. "Go."

Santana didn't need to be told twice and she flashed inside the house, it was an awkward run while dragging Sam but she was faster than were and she moved deep into her family home in seconds, she was inches from the door that led to the basement when she was thrown hard against the wall dropping Sam. She swore as she looked up at Rachel's mother. Who was eyeing her and she snarled as Finn barreled into her. Catching her off guard. Shelby was the real threat here and she took a step back catching herself before throwing Finn at Shelby who flicked her hands sending Finn crashing through the kitchen. "Rachel is never going to forgive you for this."

Shelby's face twisted at the words which cut her deeply and she frowned at Santana who had glanced over at Sam. "I don't care as long as Rachel is _safe_." With that she willed for there to be pain holding Santana down while inflicting pain on her, the nose bleed was instantaneous but she didn't want to actually kill her as she noticed Finn moving with Miguel on either side of Santana grabbing her arms. Shelby didn't let up as Santana screamed in pain. This wasn't what she had wanted and she had made up her mind, she would rather have Rachel _alive_ then have her love. There was suddenly a sharp pain in her hands and a crack as Shelby's concentration was broken and she yelped in surprise.

She turned and looked at the bloody rock that was on the ground and turned around looking for where it had came from as Santana wrenched her arm free from Finn and slammed her elbow into his nose before slamming her father down as she stumbled away. Shelby looked up at the window where Quinn was outside tossing some rocks up and down a smirk on her face. Quinn made to throw another rock at her and Shelby immediately pushed her away from the window sending Quinn flying backwards. Her back to Santana who moved forward grabbing Shelby by the head and slamming it into the wall dropping Shelby.

With Shelby down Santana turned to the rest of the wolves, as Sam finally sat up, he looked ill and Santana looked at him. "Basement's the door beside you, go get him and take him outside I'll cover for you."

He was slow and unsteady as he pulled himself to his feet his hand grabbing at the door. His lungs _burned _and he couldn't breathe it was like he was suffocating but he managed to get the door open and pull himself down the stairs ignoring the fact that Santana had sent a member of her former pack flying as he practically tripped down the stairs. He could smell the blood and he could feel the crushing pressure as the house tried to force him out but he kept moving pushing past the pain, as he managed to get down the narrow steps stumbling a few times and having to catch himself. Puck was shirtless hanging there limply and Sam flashed as best as he could to him grabbing on the chains that bound him and pulling down hard. There was a crack and he pulled again as the bolt was pulled from the ceiling pieces of drywall and insulation falling onto Puck's head as the boy slumped over. Sam grunted catching him as his head swam and the pressure got more intense and he immediately dragged his fangs along his arm tearing open the flesh and letting the blood fall into Puck's mouth. "Come on _wake up_." Sam muttered as he saw Puck's visible bruises beginning to heal rapidly. He needed to get out of here but he wasn't even sure that he could get Puck out of here. At least he was alive and Sam rotated his body and grabbed Puck throwing him over his shoulder as best as he could and flashed towards the stairs again nearly tipping over as his shoulder crashed into the wall. He swore. They needed to get out of here now, it was like Puck was getting heavier. "Santana bit of help," he managed to get out as his body finally collapsed onto the stairs.

Santana looked up from where she was on top of Finn, his face a bloody mess from where it had repeatedly fallen on her fist. Kicking his ass had never felt as satisfying as this had but they were here to get Puck and she moved off his unconscious body. Hopefully he'd choke on his own tongue or the blood that was in his mouth and die as she got up. She took a step towards the basement when a body slammed into her hard. Santana turned at the last second looking at her father who slammed her into the wall. She winced in pain as she glared at him.

"You are _far_ too young to be challenging me," Miguel said taking a step back as Santana pushed him off her. He followed it up by a swing, which Santana flashed away from. Miguel sneered at her, Santana didn't even know how far she had fallen—using the vampires speed and power.

Santana stumbled backward, the last time she had faced her father she had gotten her ass kicked so hard and fast that it had been almost laughable. Miguel had laughed at her attempts, she hadn't been ready then but she was now. That had been when she was fourteen, but it seemed that her father hadn't aged a day since then. She had a mission and that was to get Puck and Sam to safety. Santana tried to flash past him but Miguel moved quickly blocking her path and Santana frowned.

"I'm _trying to save you_. To save this pack and look at what you did. These are your _people_ and you betray them for people who have helped commit the _genocide_ of our people."

"They had nothing to do with the _genocide_," Santana protested and Miguel rolled his eyes.

"Even if that was true, which you know it isn't, they had the power to _stop it_ and yet they did nothing. They _killed_ our kind why don't ask your girlfriend how many wolves she's killed. What I did may have _hurt you_, but the position was yours as soon as things settled down. It's still _yours_."

Santana stared at her father angrily, he had _just_ tortured Puck and now he was trying to bribe her into coming back. "I have a pack now. I'm not coming back now step aside or I will go through you." Santana snapped at him but her father didn't budge.

"You don't have it in you to kill _me_," Miguel said confidently. He could see that hesitation in Santana's eyes and he knew he had her. That his daughter was still in there.

Any hesitation that Santana had faded with that smug smile on her father's face. "You threatened to turn Rachel, you _had Puck tortured_—I have a pack and everything you taught me all the good things you taught me I will remember but you aren't my father—my _papi_ wouldn't do this. He wouldn't hurt everyone blindly."

"I'm _trying to protect my pack_. I told you that sometimes the alpha has to make _tough_ decisions," Miguel snapped.

"Yeah well—here I am making a tough decision," Santana said angrily as she flashed towards her father. Miguel had a surprised look on his face as she entered his space and before he could react Santana grabbed his face and twisted. She had seen Quinn do it earlier with Sam. There wasn't a cracking sound but later she would swear she heard her father's vertebrae snap. She did hear his last breath, the look of shock on his face and betrayal in his eyes would be forever etched in her memory. It snapped Santana out of her anger and she grabbed onto the man who had raised her, who had loved her helping him onto the floor as she realized with horror what she had just done. "_Papi_," her voice broke as she whispered. She knew that he was dead. She could hear his heartbeat slowly coming to a stop. She heard her mother scream and she looked up at her mother who came running and shoved her out of the way forcing Santana back as Maribel threw herself on Miguel's body. Losing your mate was like a death sentence for a wolf she had done that. She had _done this_ to her family. "Mami I—"

Maribel snarled at her daughter, the tears streaming down her face before she turned back to her dead husband.

Santana took a step towards her mother again when she felt a breeze and someone grabbed her by the back of the shirt and pulled her out what had once been her home. Santana looked up and saw Puck who had a grim look on his face. He was carrying Sam with him even, the cuffs were still around his wrist but the chain was broken. He managed to get outside where Quinn immediately moved to help him Charlotte's eyes snapping open from where she had been seated in the car. Sam's eyes snapped open and he gasped for air coughing.

Puck turned to Quinn immediately. "Quinn I'm—"

Quinn held her hand up now wasn't the time as she stood up. There would be time to deal with his betrayal later, but he had been tortured, she wasn't a fool. Puck was _mortal_, she was far from unreasonable. But right now there were more important things to deal with. Like starting this wolf hunt off with a bonfire. "Now that everyone is out—well it's time to burn this house to the fucking ground."

Charlotte touched the blood that had dried on her face, her head pounded and she felt _drained_ and she _hungered_. Immediately she turned to look at what was going on. Puck was safe and she had practically given him the quickest crash course on how to use his new abilities. With a bit of effort she pushed the door open and stumbled out of the car. Her eyes flicking towards Santana who was on her knees staring at her house. Charlotte opened the bond between them immediately and she felt the grief and the guilt immediately. She flashed towards Santana and placed her hand on her shoulder. But Santana didn't seem to notice her and Charlotte looked up. "Quinn." Her voice was calm and her tone was neutral. Now wasn't the time. There would be plenty of time for that later.

Quinn turned to her sister and frowned at her expression. "They _deserve it_. We are _owed_ it."

"We have who we came for. We need to go tend to our wounded." Charlotte said as she nodded towards Santana and Quinn studied her for a moment before giving a brief nod. Charlotte moved to kneel in front of Santana she didn't care if her dress was forever ruined. "Santana," Charlotte said softly.

"I killed him. I killed my _papi_. I was so angry—" Santana said as Charlotte wrapped her arms around her holding her tightly. Santana didn't respond immediately still in shock at her actions at seeing her father dead, but she finally broke down in Charlotte's arms.

Quinn flicked her eyes to Puck who looked like he could fall over from exhaustion at any time and Sam looked terrible as well. She wasn't going to be able to kill anyone today or burn down a house. She had really wanted to burn down the house or go on a massive killing spree, to work out some of this frustration that had been building but there were more important things now and she needed to get her family back home. "Let's go." She said helping both Sam and Puck back to the car. Charlotte helping Santana back to the car.

* * *

><p>Puck was sitting on the couch his head in his hands as Quinn studied him for a moment, Sam was sitting beside him. He had no clue where Charlotte and Santana had gone off to, but he had just finished telling Quinn what had happened. Quinn hadn't pressed him on what they had done to him but he expected her rage, her anger. Because of him—his weakness, Santana had killed her father, Shelby now knew that they were hybrids. This was <em>his <em>fault. "I'm sorry."

Sam looked up at his sister who had a blank expression on his face, she didn't suffer traitors. Charlotte had stabbed Quinn in the back and she had put her sister to sleep for a hundred years. "Quinn—" he began ready to leap to Puck's aid.

Quinn waved Sam off, she wasn't angry at Puck. He was _human_, he was mortal and he wasn't a member of this family. She was impressed that it had taken until Miguel had threatened his family to break, he was stronger than he thought he was. There was a knock at the door and Quinn turned to look at it for a moment before getting walking up to Puck and smacking him upside the head hard. "That's for trusting Finn. _Idiot_." With that she walked away. He hadn't told Shelby that they had a way to break the curse. He had managed to resist and it wasn't like it wouldn't be known soon enough anyway.

Puck looked at Sam, "Is that it?" he asked quietly. "Shouldn't be trying to rip me to pieces or _something_?"

"If Quinn is feeling merciful—then I think that it's best that we just take it and stay out her way before her mood shifts. She might feel guilty that we didn't get to you in time. I'll talk to them about making sure that never happens again." Sam promised as the two of them escaped to his room before Quinn could come back. "Are you—are you okay?" Sam said looking at Puck. "Don't try and brush it off, don't pretend it didn't happen. If you need to talk to someone my door is always open."

"You came to save my ass—and you hurt yourself doing it. Why?" Puck said he didn't want to think about it, he couldn't deal with it. It was one of the things he'd joke about and move on.

"Weren't you the one who insisted we were pack? Even if we didn't have the official bonds? You are my _friend_ Puck. Quite possibly my only guy friend, as it's just become very _evident_ that I am surrounded by _far_ too many women."

Puck snorted, "No such thing, it's like heaven being at your house. The number of hot babes—we should put in a pool for the summer. Give them an excuse—"

"Two of those women are my _sisters_," Sam reminded him with a sigh and Puck flashed him one of his roguish grins. Sam rolled his eyes.

Puck rubbed the back of his head watching as Sam stretched and headed to a mini fridge in his room and pulled out a blood bag. "You can—feed off me," he managed and Sam turned to him. "It's only fair I fed off you and—" Sam's eyes swept over Puck for a moment. "You _saved me_, even though it was clear that it was _hurting you_. I know what Rachel says it means but I heard Charlie and Quinn bitch about the blood bags, and they both say it doesn't taste that good. So if you want to feed off me sometimes you can."

Sam was quiet for a moment, it was an odd request but he could hear the vulnerability in Puck's voice. "No," there was a flash of something in Puck's eyes. Sam couldn't read it and for a moment he debated how to continue. "You lost a lot of blood and you might feel fine, but your body is still healing. So not tonight." Puck nodded and Sam let the subject drop for now. "If you want you can crash here for the night it seems like we're going to have a full house tonight."

"And Santana said it was stupid that you guys bought such a big house for four people," Puck said. "I think I just want to kick your as at Call of Duty again. For a vampire you're hardly coordinated." Kicking Sam's ass would probably make him feel better. Because at this point he felt like a weakling, like he was a loser. This was still his fault and he didn't deserve the almost blasé attitude that the vampires were showing him. "How could she just forgive me? I betrayed you—all of you."

"Noah—you were tortured. You didn't go over there and start telling them our secrets they tortured you and because we were dealing with family issues and we weren't paying attention. Quinn was right in her assessment the only mistake you did was trusting Finn. He is our enemy but you are a good person Puck, above all else and he was your friend. I'd prefer if you kept that the trusting nature. You're—young Puck. You're far too young to have gone through what you did and far too young to be paranoid and distrustful of everyone."

Puck picked up the controller and studied it for a moment, "Finn didn't hurt me—but he sold me out. I _left_, but it wasn't about _him_. Not really. I mean yeah he fucked Santana over, but he was my friend and I never would have done this to him. I wouldn't have just handed him over to you guys. No matter how angry I was at him. How _pissed_ I was at him. He knew what they were going to do to me and he did nothing."

"Well—as you can see we take care of our own. Charlotte, Quinn and I weren't going to just leave you there. We are loyal to the people we care about and I care about you." Sam admitted and Puck shot him an amused look and Sam cleared his throat. "As does Charlotte and even though she won't ever admit it to you. I think Quinn enjoys your company to some degree."

* * *

><p>Quinn opened the door, it seemed like forever since she had seen Rachel even though it had just been yesterday morning. Quinn's eyes dilated for a moment. Yesterday morning where Rachel had her legs wrapped around her waist. Rachel's fingers had clawed at her back, they'd been in her ear as she begged for her to go faster, as she moaned her name over and over again. "Rachel—" It came out a bit breathy but Rachel barreled past her, ignoring her presence completely and Quinn blinked as Brittany slipped inside. She hadn't even seen the other blonde.<p>

"Where is Santana? Charlotte called me and she said that Santana killed her father—what happened?" Rachel demanded as she pulled off her jacket ready to take care of her best friend. She didn't have time to deal with Quinn right now when Santana needed all the love that she could get. She turned to Quinn who crossed her arms. "Quinn?"

"In her room," Quinn says after a moment. Of course Rachel is here for Santana, and of course Charlotte called her and Brittany over. "We had to rescue Puck from your mother and her father—they were torturing him. I couldn't go in and help and Sam found a loophole around the whole we need to be invited in. Santana couldn't do it. I imagine it was Shelby's doing." Quinn said following Rachel even though it was clear by the way that Rachel walked just a bit faster that Rachel wanted nothing to do with her.

Rachel stopped suddenly, as she processed what Quinn had just said. "My mother—tortured Puck? _Why_?"

"Miguel wanted to send a message about leaving. Your mother wanted information about how Santana and Puck were able to form pack bonds with Charlotte and myself. So she tortured him for it and he told her about us. He's with Sam, we managed to rescue him. But in the process Santana and her dad seemed to have a confrontation and Santana—well Santana ended him." Quinn finished retelling the events.

Rachel felt sick, it was the only way to describe it. Maybe it was the guilt or the shame that it was her mother again who was causing her friends great pain. That her mother had been a part of something like this sickened her. She didn't even know if she was going to be able to look Puck in the eye again. How could she after what had happened to him. If he even talked to her ever again. "I need to go see Santana and make sure she's okay—of course she isn't okay but—" Rachel moves past Quinn and heads down the stairs.

Brittany is about to follow Rachel before pauses and turns to look at Quinn who looks bothered by Rachel's easily dismissal. "Just say you're sorry and admit you're scared and Rachel will understand." Brittany doesn't wait for Quinn to respond as she walks down the stairs and goes to find Santana.

Quinn lets out a frustrated noise after Brittany disappears. Rachel had barely acknowledged her existence, and it looked like Rachel was looking through her. She was so used to seeing Rachel lighting up when she saw her. She wasn't _scared_, she simply just wasn't in love with Rachel. She'd explain it to Rachel when they were at school. She'd understand and then all this nonsense could be put behind them and they could continue with how things were.

* * *

><p>She knew they meant well, but they didn't <em>get it<em>. How could they and the moment they had fallen asleep on her bed curled up to her Santana knew she needed to escape and get some air. She wondered if Charlotte would mind her crashing in her bed. But right now she just needed some air. It was after two am and she just didn't want to deal with Rachel trying to baby her or Brittany's hugs. She's surprised to see Quinn outside sitting on the front porch, with a glass of brandy in one hand and a lit cigarette. There is an empty glass and a half a bottle of brandy just sitting there. "Expecting Chuck?" Santana says as she shuts the door quietly.

"No." Quinn says putting her own glass down and pouring a drink for Santana who eyes her suspiciously as she holds it up for her. "Waiting for you."

Santana shoots Quinn a confused look and takes the drink sniffing it carefully. "This isn't laced with wolfs bane is it?" She asks and she's met with a raised eyebrow from Quinn. Santana sighs and takes a sip as she takes a seat on the front porch with Quinn who is looking back at the moon. "How'd you know I'd show?"

"I didn't, I didn't feel like sleeping and I figured you'd need some air eventually," Quinn says and takes a drag from her cigarette. "Want one?" She offers and Santana shoots her another suspicious look. "If I wanted to kill you, I've had a million opportunities to do so. I could kill you right now and no one would be the wiser."

"I don't smoke, fucks with my senses and Sue has a fucking sixth sense about these things. She'll make me bottom of the pyramid and then make me run wind sprints till I fucking puke," Santana responded after a moment. She takes another sip wincing at the burn. She looked at the glass and then at Quinn who seemed content to look at the stars. Quinn was—lying, she had expected her outside tonight and had been waiting. She wasn't in the mood to deal with cryptic vampire bullshit tonight. So she left it alone.

Quinn glances at Santana for a moment as she takes another drag of her cigarette, before flicking the butt away. "You have my permission," she states after a moment and Santana turns to her.

"I wasn't looking for it," Santana responds. "I was going to be with her whether you wanted me to or not," Santana adds tersely. "If you think this is you attempting to be _nice_ then stop, its weirding me out. I killed my father, he raised me and taught me everything I know. He taught me what it was to be an alpha, he taught me how to hunt and take care of myself. He was my _dad_, and I killed him. Telling me that it's okay to be with your sister isn't making me feel better." Santana spits out. "It's just as bad as Rachel and Brittany shooting me these sad hopeless looks. I don't—want that." Chuck had given her the space but she had kept the bond open between them, sharing in her pain. Her anger in how she felt. There was quiet understanding between them. Santana saw Quinn open her mouth to say something and she let out a low growl. "Don't say you know—because you don't know what it feels like to kill someone that you loved and looked up to. I mean—he really was doing what he thought was best but—it was like he had forgotten everything he taught me." Santana said angrily.

"I killed my mother," Quinn says bluntly as she fishes out another cigarette, ignoring the look on Santana's face as she flicked her lighter on and lit it, taking another deep drag and exhaling.

"Chuck said—" Santana began not truly believing the admission.

"I lied to them and said that our father killed her in front of me it's why my father has been hunting me for a thousand years. They don't know that I lied and I'm trusting you not to tell them. They'd—never forgive me and they'd leave. I'm telling you this because I do know what you're going through. Probably more so than anyone else. I loved my mother—just like you loved your father. And I think that my mother loved me—loved us, but in the end—" Quinn shrugged. She took a sip of her drink after swirling it around some.

"Why are you telling me this?" Santana asks after a moment, she's not truly surprised by Quinn's admission. She's seen Quinn kill with very little remorse before and it's not like she's going to kick up dirt in her pack. As much as she thinks Quinn's a fucking asshole, she can see that Quinn is attempting to make her feel better. Or share in her misery.

Quinn shrugs, "First person I've told in a thousand years. I figured you'd like to know that you aren't alone in the whole I killed a parent club," there's a bitterness to her voice.

"What a shitty club to be in," Santana mutters taking a sip of her drink. "Don't worry I won't tell Chuck." Quinn tilts her head at her and Santana crosses her legs a bit. "Finn's in charge now and he'll come for you and me. They'll come for the both of us."

"Let them. I'll kill them all," Quinn says easily.

The answer bothers her a bit and Santana finishes the rest of her drink before pouring herself another. "Chuck said that you weren't behind the genocide of the wolves—is that true?" Santana asks and she wants to know the answer it won't change anything they are her pack.

"We weren't but that's because my family has never been afraid of the wolves. Fear makes people do terrible things. It makes people lose their minds, it makes even the best people capable of the most horrid things." Quinn replies with ease.

Santana wants to make a very pointed observation but she lets it go. It's like Quinn can't see she's accidentally talking about herself. She almost feels sorry for Rachel, Quinn is probably just a bit denser than Finn at this point. She finishes her drink and stands up looking at Quinn has flicked her cigarette away. "Thanks," Santana mutters to Quinn who waves her off. Quinn being almost human in her interaction is a new change and she appreciates it. She slips inside walking up the stairs as quietly as she can and opening Chuck's door. She wants to be close enough to another wolf and Charlotte doesn't stir as she slides into the bed beside her and curls up to her wrapping an arm around her.

* * *

><p>She wakes up alone and she frowns a bit, and inhales pausing for a moment. The whole house smells like bacon, eggs and sausages which is odd because after Boy Wonder had died the Fabray's had simply survived on cold breakfasts or going out to the diner and buying stuff for everyone. They didn't really <em>cook, <em>but she could hear the bacon sizzling in a pan. Her stomach grumbled and Santana shot out of bed because Puck's currently in the house and she's seen him inhale food. Then again so did Sam and Quinn, for fucking vampires they sure ate a lot of food. She practically falls down the stairs where she nearly runs smack into Rachel.

Rachel smiles, of course Santana would be rushing to get the food. "I was just about to come and get you, Charlotte has taken over the kitchen and she's making us all breakfast. Brittany and I attempted to help but she kicked us out. Puck got his hand smacked earlier when he tried to steal some food that's already done." Rachel informed her. "She's even making me vegan pancakes and some of the fake bacon for me."

Santana blinked in surprise, the entire time she had known Charlie she hadn't stepped into the kitchen to do more than a few things. She'd never even looked at the stove. "Chuck can cook?"

Rachel nods a small smile on her face as she looks at Santana, "Are you okay? You disappeared last night and you didn't come back to your room."

Santana turned to Rachel and nodded and shrugged, "Quinn and I talked—she can act like a normal person every now and again. She isn't—that bad. I can almost see what you see in her. Almost." Rachel gives Santana a pained expression. "Then I just wanted to be closer to a wolf so I slept in Chuck's bed. The bond helps. More than you can know."

Rachel nods and sighs, "My mother—Shelby played a part in this and I don't even know what to say to Puck he's still being—Puck. He doesn't blame me even though she _hurt him_. I thought my fathers were exaggerating when they told me the stories about her. I was even upset that they had kept every birthday card, every letter that she had sent to me. I can see that their concern now was valid, and to think I wanted her to teach me magic so badly. She's hurting everyone I care about and I don't know how to make her stop. Or even what to do. I can't _kill _her but I don't think I'll be sad if she gets killed either. I think I'd feel relieved." The thought bothers her more than anything.

Santana nods, "She's going to keep coming after us—she wants to keep you safe. She doesn't care if you love her. She thinks it's better if you're alive. We'll figure out how to deal with Shelby." What was odd was that Quinn hadn't put Shelby on her hit list. The wolves Quinn was ready to kill but she seemed to be content to let Shelby keep attacking the family over and over again. Without Shelby the wolves would be nothing. She wondered if it had anything to do with Rachel. How Quinn hadn't figured out that she was in love with Rachel was beyond her.

Rachel sighed, it was a topic for another time, and perhaps Sam would have some ideas about what to do with her mother. Thinking about Shelby made her feel _ill_ and she had no idea what to do. She looked at Santana for a moment and smiled before giving her a quick hug, "I'm here if you want to talk about it. So is Brittany."

She felt slightly ungrateful, they might not know what she was going through. They might not even understand the pain or the anguish that she went through but they were still going to be there for her and she nodded. "I know, and I'm sorry for just bailing last night. It's just—the bond we share makes things easier. We can share our emotions so it doesn't _hurt _as bad as it. It's difficult to explain but if I need to talk about it, you guys will be first on that list."

Rachel nods and takes a step to the side, nodding towards the kitchen and Santana shoots her a small smile before heading to the kitchen, she sighs and peeks into the dining room where Quinn is helping Sam set the table. Quinn looks up at her and their eyes meet for a moment but Rachel finally manages to tear her gaze away. She isn't going to be the one to give in—Quinn was the one who ran away.

Santana slips into the kitchen where Charlotte is currently finishing the last of the pancakes. She is surrounded by _dishes_ upon dishes of food. Santana can't help but pick out a piece of bacon and puts it in her mouth chewing it slowly. Charlie turns to her and Santana smiles at her. "I didn't know you could cook."

Charlotte flashes towards Santana grabbing her by the wrist gently stopping her from taking another piece of bacon. "You only get one," she insists. She hadn't let Puck in here to try and steal food. "How did your talk with Quinn go?" She sees Santana freeze for a moment. "You smell like cigarettes and brandy. I told you that Quinn liked you—she showed you her human side." Charlotte finishes. "Unlike Quinn I actually do respect people's privacy," she said with a sniff. "Well not Quinn's but I respect your space."

Santana smiles for a moment grateful, the bond had been open it would have been so easy for Chuck to listen in on the conversation. She looks at all the food again as Charlotte begins to plate the pancakes, "Why didn't tell me you could cook?"

"Because it's not something I do often. Quinn complains if I don't make her something when I do cook—and if Sam finds out that I cooked and didn't make him anything he gets all mopey about how I don't love him or he gives me a speech." Charlotte looks at Santana for a moment watching as the wolf approaches her. "I wanted to do something for you and Puck and since Puck is a bottomless pit I figured I'd do this for him and do something else for you."

Santana smiled a teasing smile on her face, "I can think of a few things you can do," she said pressing a gentle kiss against Charlotte's neck smiling when Charlie shivered a bit.

"Oh?" Charlotte began when there was a sudden rush of air and she looked at her older sister a frown on her face. "Quinn," she said with an exasperated sigh. She wasn't going to get any time alone with Santana with Quinn around.

Quinn turns to Santana an annoyed expression on her face. "There is food here—that is getting cold there is no time for you two to start—whatever you're about to do near the _food_."

"I was going to ask her if I could use her shoes as a chew toy, you're the one with a dirty fucking mind twilight." Santana glances at Charlie who rolls her eyes and picks up to serving plates. _"Hey Chuck_." Charlotte's eyes flick to Santana for a moment. "_Can we keep the bond open for the time being? It helps._" She's met with a mental nod and Santana relaxes, she's going to be okay and judging from Puck's laughter, so is he. This is her new family and she's going to do everything in her power to protect it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter took on a mind of its own. Stuff happened that was meant to happen much later, oh well. As for next chapter, some St. Berry friendship they talk about the family, Quinn finds out. Some other stuff that hasn't been decided on. <strong>


	32. Chapter 32

**An: This story isn't even close to being done and we're going to pass the length of This Ain't a scene, holy crap. As for a spinoff, from this. I don't know, maybe. ****_Maybe_****. Though I imagine you really just want to see pure smut with the characters I've created. Maybe, I suppose if you PM me, and give me a prompt I'll see if writing it interests me. Just smutty little one shots. As for the Aladdin fic, might come once I hit a snag in this fic and I get tired of writing and producing chapters. There isn't enough hours for me to get all the writing I want done, the next chapter in Family Portrait is in this quasi finished state. I'm rewriting it. Aladdin has about two sentences written. So it's really I take a break from this and work on something else, or I continue this fic and do a few smutty one shots and I'll get to Aladdin when I get to Aladdin if I get to it. **

**There are a lot of projects in my head. A faberry superhero story, an avatar the last airbender one, a sons of anarchy one. Then I could be sitting here and ****_boom_**** another story hits me and I'm like well ****_shit_****, adds to the list. The way it's looking in my head is that I want to do a separate story something more grounded in reality again before I look to the supernatural. Avatar the last airbender is the next big piece that it's currently developing in my mind. Well sort of put in that world anyway. I think. **

**My mind is a strange strange strange place and it's very all over the place. I wish there were several of me then I could get you all the stories out at the same time but alas I can't. So I'm basically working on pieces that are fun for me to write I imagine once I actually start the fic it'll be fun once I hit my stride. It's so focused on this world, right now and building it and developing it and then trying to fit the plot point into the story in ways that will surprise you and make sense. You know what surprised me to? Santana killing her father. Well no that was always going to happen it surprised me that it was in that chapter instead of the chapter that is entitled the Night of the Blood Moon. **

**As for the bond, for the most part Quinn and Charlotte learned to close and manipulate it at will when they were vampires. They keep it closed between them because as they stated their emotions bleed into each other and it can make it difficult for them to function. As for how it works Quinn or Charlotte can open it to all members or just one person, or exclude someone like Puck. On the other hand someone like Santana and Puck have simply learned how to function with the bond always on. **

* * *

><p>"Is she—happy?" Jesse asks and Rachel looks at him. "Charlotte is she happy with this—<em>wolf<em>?"

Rachel frowned slightly, she could never get a good read on Charlotte but Santana was happy. They spent a lot of time together and they did things together and Charlotte stared at Santana—it was subtle it wasn't like how Quinn stared at her. Like she needed to make sure that Santana was still right there. It was sweet. "I think so. Santana seems quite happy. I'm sorry Jesse."

Jesse sighed, "She doesn't even mention me?" Rachel shakes her head and he feels hurt. The two of them together had something _special_. But he had let Quinn ruin that for him. "It is fine—all I need to do is wait twenty years give or take right?"

Rachel stops sipping on her tea and looks at him, "What are you talking about? I thought wolfs mate for life. Assuming that they stay together that long—why would she only be with Santana for twenty years?"

"Because the alternative is watching Santana slowly grow old while she stays the same, watching the life slowly fade from her body every single day. Santana can't become a vampire, and it's why so many vampires go insane and walk out into the sun. Because they simply can't take the loss anymore. It's slow, and one day you'll look in the mirror and Quinn's face will always be the same. They'll think she's your daughter and one day your granddaughter. You won't be able to pleasure her anymore and you'll be on so many medications that your blood will taste absolutely disgusting to her. But if she loves you, she'll drink it anyway and smile and offer you her blood. Santana and Charlotte are simply not meant to be—they aren't _forever_ and eventually Charlotte will leave because it'll break her heart to stay." Jesse said with a shrug, looking at the look of sorrow on Rachel's face. In the end what Charlotte was doing to Santana was cruel, and all he had to do was _wait_. Let Charlotte have her dalliances because she'd come back to him. "It's cruel on both sides, because maybe one day you'll forget who she is, or you'll get a disease that our blood cannot cure and we as a species loathe feeling helpless."

"But—Santana is—" Rachel didn't finish that sentence. Even if the wolves knew and Shelby knew that the twins were hybrids, it didn't meant that everyone needed to know. "In love with her," she says with a sigh.

Jesse shrugs, and studies Rachel. "You're in love with a vampire Rachel, the question is would you give up your magic to be with Quinn forever? Not just for the next twenty-something years. But _forever_."

Rachel frowned, eternity as a long time. Quinn had been alive for a thousand years. Not just seventy-five ones but being with Quinn for a thousand years or a century. "I don't know," she admits. She suddenly feels guilty because she was here wanting to be with Quinn when the reality was, she wasn't sure if she even wanted to be a vampire. It hadn't crossed her mind.

"It's okay not to know for now, it's a _huge_ decision. It's a permanent decision, and you'd have to weigh the pros and cons. But it's something you need to start thinking about Rachel in case you're right and Quinn does return your feelings." Jesse said patting Rachel's hand gently. "And perhaps have the conversation with Santana and whoever else they choose to show interest in." Jesse brings his coffee to his lips and drinks it, tasting the dark roast and letting the hot drink burn on the way down. Rachel had seemed to be quite intelligent but he couldn't blame her. Quinn would forever be trapped in the body of a seventeen year old girl.

* * *

><p>She was going to apologize, things could return back to normal between them. It'd put an end to the snide comments about her intelligence that her siblings and Santana all made about her. They didn't even have the courtesy to say it all behind her back. It was driving her crazy and Rachel was openly ignoring her, and she missed Rachel's presence in her life. If only because she was close to snapping and murdering everyone. Her sanity was on the line and no one seemed to care. She walked up to Rachel, a simple explanation, was all she needed and she'd apologize for running out on her. She <em>was<em> sorry that she had hurt Rachel by running out. She tapped Rachel on the shoulder causing the shorter girl to turn to her. "Can we talk?" Quinn asks before pausing because Rachel has the scent of another vampire on her. Clinging to her body and it's not—a member of her family and she can recognize that hair spray anyway. Her eyes narrow slightly as she follows Rachel into the choir room and closes the door. "Why do you smell like Jesse St. Asshat?" Quinn demands the moment she turns to look at Rachel.

"You mean Jesse Saint James. I met him while I was in the music store looking for sheet music after you _ran out on me_. He was quite kind and I believe we are well on our way to becoming friends. He loves your sister—" Quinn scoffs at this and Rachel frowns. "And if Santana were not my best friend I'd be helping him in his pursuit to win her back. But Charlotte is good for Santana and I've never seen her happier and I told him as much. I don't see how it's any concern of yours—"

"I told you that not all vampires are _kind_—" Quinn interrupts angrily. Jesse isn't even _dangerous_, unless you counted his general assholery.

"As you proved when you ran out on me when I said I loved you," Rachel pointed out and Quinn's mouth snapped shut at this. Rachel sighs and looks away at the piano for a moment, "Do you even _like me_?"

Quinn turns to Rachel for a moment, "Of course I do. I like you better than my family most days," Quinn admits easily. "I like what we had Rachel, the no strings fun and you were my _friend_. You said you wanted to be my friend and we were friends."

"We weren't just friends Quinn, you know we weren't just friends with benefits either. Even if you don't love me Quinn you didn't have to make me feel like I was _disgusting_ or that what I felt was wrong."

"But it _is_," Quinn snapped. "What you felt _was wrong_." This conversation was going horribly, but she continued on, pressing forward. Rachel had to understand. "I'm not capable of _love_ Rachel."

"That's not true at all. You love Charlotte and Sam don't you?" Rachel shot back. Quinn could love her.

"That's _different_," Quinn snapped back. "They're my siblings I _have to tolerate them_. I can't even do that most centuries. I have lived a long time and you know the one thing I _don't need_? I don't need love Rachel and whatever you're feeling for me, when we haven't even been on a date is probably just the aftermath of some excellent sex. Which we can continue after you admit that it was just in the moment." There was pleading lilt in her voice begging Rachel to just say yes so this conversation could be over with.

"You _know_ it wasn't _just_ _sex_," Rachel said stubbornly. "If it was just sex then why did you stay over every single time and made sure that I didn't wake up alone. Or made me breakfast, or made sure that I was okay," Rachel says attempting to keep her voice down.

Quinn pauses for a moment, she didn't actually _know_ why she did those things, "It was your first time having sex and I am not some teenage boy with no manners—"

"Debatable," Rachel mutters under her breath.

Quinn frowns at this statement and Rachel looks away from her and she sighs. "I want my _friend_ back Rachel. I liked what we had it was _fun_. We had fun together didn't we?"

Rachel bites her lip—she misses Quinn and it truly does sound like Quinn misses her as well. But it wasn't _just fun_, and Santana is right. She does need to have a bit more respect for herself. She wasn't going to _pretend_ that it was just nothing. Because it wasn't nothing and Quinn _knew_ it wasn't just nothing. They did have something together she had felt it, and even if Quinn was being woefully dense. Quinn had felt it to. "We can be friends Quinn—of course we can still be friends," Rachel says with a pained smile on her face when Quinn smiles at her. "But just friends—no benefits." Quinn's smile drops immediately.

"_Why_?"

"Because I have feelings for you and according to you, you don't have any feelings for me. I'm not going to pretend that it's not real for me so you can feel better and you can say that you're right." Her phone buzzes and Quinn's eyes narrow.

"I am _right_—and is that Jesse?" she demands. "He's a fucking asshole who cheated on my sister."

"The situation was considerably more complicated than he cheated on Charlotte and you know it. I imagine he hurt Charlotte quite deeply, and he's sorry but you didn't make the situation any easier." Rachel said crossing her arms over her chest.

"_You're defending him_? What is he going to be your boyfriend now?" Quinn sneered angrily.

Rachel rolled her eyes at Quinn's jealousy. It was ridiculous she had been the one to reject her. She didn't get to be jealous over anything she did anymore. "Jesse is my—you know what it doesn't matter _what _he is, it's none of your business _what_ Jesse is."

Quinn made a face as Rachel's phone rang and she stared at the device wishing she could set it on fire with her mind. Rachel didn't pick it up and she could see the caller ID. _Jesse_. "Fine," she snapped before turning on her heel and storming out of the choir room, leaving Rachel alone. Her hearing picking up the conversation as Rachel answered the call. They were meeting for _coffee_ at the Lima Bean. She needed to put a stop to this.

* * *

><p>None of the wolves had come into school today, Santana didn't expect them to. It was her father's funeral today. A part of her felt like she should be there, that she should warn Finn off. But she didn't feel like kicking ass today. There were rules about this sort of thing. She was aware that Finn had no clue about most of the pack laws. The learning curve was steep, and Santana realized that she had dodged a bullet. She wasn't going to be stuck in Lima for the rest of her life dealing with mundane problems of some hillbilly hicks. It didn't mean that she didn't want to go to her own father's funeral. At least she could visit his grave afterwards, it was for the best anyway she wasn't sure if she could face her mother just yet. She pulled away from her locker and found Charlie on her phone. She was probably watching cat videos again, Brittany really needed to stop sending Charlie links. "Hey Chuck," Santana said and Charlotte turned to look at her, a smile on her face as she put the phone away. "No Cheerios practice today, and I don't have anything important after lunch. Want to get out of here?"<p>

Charlotte watched as Santana pulled up a chair beside hers and studied her for a moment, she could feel the emotions running through the bond. She hadn't closed it down, after what had happened with Puck she wasn't sure if she should. Both of them were used to having a line of communication and Puck's thoughts weren't that _dirty_, well right now all she got from him was confusion and fear. She and Quinn were going to either need to teach them how to open the bond at will when things had calmed down, or just leave it open all together. "Skipping school? Whatever would Sam say?" Charlotte said in mock horror and leaned in to press her lips against Santana's.

"Who cares, I just realized that your house will be empty for a few solid hours and we could finally finish what we started the other day," Santana said with a smirk. "Quinn and Sam will be at school, we'll be _uninterrupted_." She had some frustration to work out of her system and having Chuck on her knees, her face smeared with—Charlotte smacked her leg gently having seen the images in Santana's mind. Santana shot her a wolfish grin as Charlie squirmed a bit in her seat.

She wanted to—if she could she'd just demand that Santana take her home now, but she had felt that longing earlier. At this point in time after all the teasing, all the near misses, she really hoped that the actual sex between them was phenomenal and that Santana delivered. "Sure but there's somewhere I have to go first," Santana makes a face at this and Charlotte laughs and leans in to kiss her again. "But after _that_—I'll do whatever you want."

"Whatever I want?" A predatory grin spreads across Santana's face and Charlie bites her lip. "Even if I want—" there was a rush of air and a cough and Santana twitched violently she was going to _murder_ Quinn. Even if they were _friends_, and they were in that shitty little I murdered a parent club together. She had the most annoying ability to kill the mood between Chuck and her every time she showed up. Chuck had pulled back and Santana was really about to kick some ass. "You said you gave your permission for us to be together—" Santana began angrily as she tore her eyes away from Charlotte and looked up at Quinn.

"The situation has changed and I changed my mind," Quinn replies ignoring the rage on Santana's features as she turns to her twin. "I need a favor."

Charlotte closed her eyes and looked at her twin, and counted to ten slowly. Then she counted down from ten before opening her eyes. "And I need you to give me an uninterrupted forty-eight hours where you don't have an emotional crisis. At this point it's like you _know_ you're picking the worst possible time and doing it just to piss us off."

She _might_ have been aware, but that was beside the point. They needed to pick their timing better and she _ignored_ what her twin had said. "I need you to break up with Santana for the short term—and give St—Jesse St. James another chance."

Charlotte put her hand on Santana's leg forcing her to sit down, before she got herself expelled for trying to murder Quinn. She could practically feel the waves of anger radiating off Santana, she didn't need their bond to feel it. "_Why_?" Santana turned to her sharply and Charlotte sighed. She was more curious as to why her twin thought that this was a good idea.

Quinn turned to Santana because it was clear that Charlotte was going to say no. Santana would at the very least understand the seriousness of this request. "He's seeing Rachel—they're going out tonight. And according to Rachel it's _none of my business_."

"It _is_ none of your business," Charlotte points out. "You don't love her." Santana snorts at this and Charlotte shoots her a knowing look which irritates Quinn. "I'm not breaking up with Santana. You are going to leave Rachel well enough alone and be _supportive_. Something about a cake and eating it, I don't know silly human sayings."

Quinn scowled and tried to think of something else, "Aren't you the least bit curious as to what he wants with her? He tried to _compel_ Santana. What if he tries to do something like that to Rachel?" Charlotte didn't seem to be biting and she turned to Santana. "She's your best friend. _Do something_."

Santana crossed her arms over her chest, she hated Jesse just fine and if Rachel was really spending time with him she'd make sure to read Rachel the riot act all on her own. "I will once you swear to never interrupt us again unless it's an actual emergency. Not one of your Rachel doesn't like me anymore whiney bullshit because you're too much of a chicken shit to tell her how you feel. It's fucking _exhausting_, it's not even that fucking hard." Santana turns to Charlie. "I _like you_. Let's _go out sometime_." Santana turned back to Quinn. "See not it's not that _fucking _difficult. Just admit that you want Rachel to have your lady-babies say you're sorry, sing her some silly little love song in Glee club and then take her somewhere and have sex with her."

Quinn shot her twin a look but she wasn't finding any help there and she let out a frustrated growl as she stalked off. She wasn't doing this because she _liked_ Rachel, and she'd been on dates before. She _had loathed them_. Santana was simply full of shit and she'd just have to deal with the douchebag herself, before he hurt Rachel. Charlotte might have been okay to some degree that Jesse had cheated on her but Rachel wasn't a thousand year old vampire. She would be hurt.

Santana waited until after Quinn was out of earshot and turned to Charlie who had pulled out her phone, "You calling the douchebag?"

"Of course, he has to know that Rachel is a very dear friend of mine and any of his bad habits won't be tolerated," Charlotte said crossing her legs s she placed the phone to her ear. He picked up on the first ring. "Jesse."

'_Charlotte, to what do I owe the pleasant surprise? You haven't been picking up my calls or answering my texts. I've heard the most awful rumors that you're sleeping with a __**dog**_._" _

Santana let out a low growl at this and Charlotte rubbed her knee gently, "I've also heard disturbing rumors that you've started to court Rachel Barbara Berry." Charlotte responded.

'_Rumors we're simply friends, unless of course you're jealous in which case I am. She is simply delightful._' Jesse said not missing a beat.

Charlotte paused for a moment, it was classic Jesse at least he was honest about it. "Jesse, if she is harmed in any way and I do mean _any way_, then I'll be very upset with you. None of us want that do we?" She heard him swallow. He was scared, it practically radiated off him and she smiled. Good he should be scared. Jesse wasn't a _terrible_ person, he wasn't even a bad person. He was just _Jesse_.

_'Of course not_._ But Charlotte—'_

Charlotte ended the call and put her phone down and looked back up at Santana, "All done. So about skipping school?" Santana grins and Charlotte smiles, her reasons may be completely selfish but she really does want to help her sister get back together with Rachel. If only so Quinn would stop interrupting them.

* * *

><p>Noah Puckerman liked women. Mostly cougars, they at least knew what they were doing and they were always showering him with presents and attention. He didn't even mind banging the odd Cheerio when he had the time. But it was the vampires. Well not the vampires. He knew he stood no chance with Quinn—who terrified him anyway. Charlotte was totally into Santana and he didn't really like Frannie she seemed—mean. Which left Sam—who was a guy. Sam was a guy and it confused the shit out of him. He had given Sam permission to feed on him. He hadn't even specified that it was just blood. He wasn't sure if he just wanted to be a snack for Sam—or if he wanted to try it. It was so fucking <em>gay.<em> He wasn't even gay—he just really liked sex and he really liked women.

So why the _fuck_ was he having erotic dreams about Sam Fabray. He wondered if it was a blood thing—but they had started happening earlier. He had freaked out the night it had happened the first time. For a long moment he had thought he had been compelled but he hadn't been. He had still been on the vervain. He hadn't even spoken to Sam at all back then he knew Charlotte and he had seen Sam in passing always with Mercedes. It had been no skin off his nose and he had gone about his business. But it was how Sam looked at him, a mix of exasperation and amusement—Puck rubbed his head frustrated with his own thoughts.

What made the situation considerably worse was that he currently had no one to talk to about this shit. Well he could always talk to Santana but she was busy mourning over her dad and he didn't really want to burden her. Charlotte was also a safe bet but she was busy making sure that Santana was okay. He could always talk to Brittany but she'd start talking about unicorns, and he didn't want to deal with that he just wanted to figure this crap out. Finn was an asshole, Rachel seemed like a safe bet but Quinn was practically brimming with jealousy and he didn't want to get in her way. Sam was clearly out of the picture. He wasn't _stupid_, he couldn't talk about his feelings for Sam with Sam. That was just weird. And he wasn't sure if they were even _real_ to begin with.

So he did what he normally did, nothing was going to come of it. Sam had conveniently forgotten about his offer and he truly didn't have the guts to say it out loud again. Maybe after everything returned to a sense of normalcy he'd ask Santana for advice. He turned his attention back to the baby cheerio he was trying to get with. This was _comfortable_ and safe, he could do this. Though he winced when he saw Sam walking down the hall and straightened up pulling away from the girl whose name he had already forgotten.

* * *

><p>"You have <em>no<em> idea where we're going do you?" Santana said with a scowl, they'd been driving for fifteen minutes already, and she really just wanted to go home.

"I am a vampire which means I'm excellent navigator," Charlotte sniped. "Turn left."

"So you have no idea where we're going. Chuck this is why phones have _map_ apps, just punch the address into your phone," Santana said with an exasperated sigh. "This is exactly how the Wrong Turn films started. If three cannibals start hunting us, it'll be your fault."

"I'm a thousand year old vampire and you're a werewolf who has vampire strength and speed. I'm sure we can take on three mutant inbred lunatics," Charlotte says in an amused tone. "Next right."

"That's what everyone thinks," Santana muttered under her breath. She hadn't found the perfect horror movie to scare the vampire yet. She sighs and continues to follow Chuck's instructions really hoping that they don't end up in some shitty forest running for their lives but she frowns when she notices the cemetery and looks at Charlie who points to an empty parking spot. They _couldn't_ be here. She couldn't face her mother. "Chuck we _can't_ be here. If the wolves saw me they would try and rip me to pieces. I killed their alpha—"

"He was your father. Doesn't matter how it ended, you should get the chance to say goodbye. The funeral is over, it ended this morning. We shouldn't run into any wolves," Charlotte said looking at Santana. Her voice softened as she looked at Santana who was staring out at the cemetery. "Or we can go home and do whatever you'd like, I simply thought that it would be good to say goodbye."

Santana frowned slight unsure of _how_ to feel, she had wanted to be here but at the same time, she didn't want to be here. "He wouldn't have stopped. No matter what you did no matter how many times you spared him and the pack—he would have just kept coming. He _hurt Puck_, and you were hurt and he thought he was helping but he wasn't. He was going to get everyone killed. He wasn't _listening_. He was a _good man_ once."

There was hurt in Santana's voice and Charlotte leaned back, "Well he had to be—you were his daughter. I'm not going to be angry if you want to remember the good times you had with your dad Santana. He helped _raise you_, and I'm sure there are memories that you will treasure." She was quiet as she reached out and touched Santana's hand. Sebastian had been an _ass_, he had tried to kill her but he had been her brother. A thousand years was a long time and she had lost many people, lovers, friend's people who she had cared about but they had betrayed her. It didn't make the hurt go away.

Santana was quiet for a moment, "I think I'm going to—say goodbye. I shouldn't be long. Just—stay here?" she asked and Charlotte nodded as Santana slipped out of the car and closed the car door quietly. She walked through the cemetery quietly following the smell of fresh dirt and wolf. Till she came across her father's grave and rubbed her arm. His name written in the headstone and she felt the tears spilling down her face. Alphas didn't cry. Not in front of their pack, they helped others with the grieving process. But no one else was around, and she cry without appearing _weak_. She wondered if he was watching over her from the other side. What he would say to her, she had a pack. It may not have been the most conventional of packs, and there may not really be an alpha but—it was hers. It might not have been what he had wanted for her, but she was _happy_ and maybe she'd see him one day in the other side with no regrets. She stood up straight, like he had taught her and wiped her face quickly. She wasn't going to let Chuck see that she had been crying even if the vampire already suspected that she had cried, the bond was still open after all. She re-entered the car and sat there in the quiet for a few moments. "Can we just drive—there's a park near the hospital that my dad used to take me to. Probably old as dirt and rusty and falling apart. But we went like every day."

Charlotte smiled and nodded, "I'd like that."

* * *

><p>Jesse had always been <em>early<em> for things. He was an actor, and that usually meant arriving early so he could get his makeup and hair done. This was _no_ exception and Quinn took a seat at his table watching with glee as his face fell.

"Quinn." Jesse said sullenly. He had seen that glint in her eye before directed at him. He was probably going to be in lot of pain soon. "I tried to keep your sister happy but it seemed that she's moved on. She's dating a wolf—I swear I had nothing to do with that."

"This isn't about _my sister_, Jesse. This is about _Rachel_. I want to know what you're doing with her." Quinn says as she moves her chair to sit beside him. She leans against him and immediately strikes, her hand ripping through his side and into his stomach. The squishy feeling of his organs in her hand. She'd always preferred ripping out someone's heart but tearing up their intestines was just as painful especially if she ripped open their stomach and let the acid spill into their abdominal cavity dissolving their internal organs. Jesse would be in a tremendous amount of pain for hours. Perhaps she could do that when she was done here.

"_Nothing_," Jesse says grimacing as he feels Quinn's hand twist and he groans. The twins and their casual torture. It was like a spot of tea, he much preferred Sam's threats of torture. They didn't hurt. "I'm not doing anything with her I swear Quinn."

"Why don't I believe you?" Quinn asked. She knew why. Because Jesse would say anything and do anything to save his own skin.

"I _swear_ we're just friends," Jesse said trying not to whimper as Quinn twisted her hand again. He hadn't even screwed anyone over. He really did like Rachel—but his heart lay elsewhere and he wasn't a fucking moron. It was obvious that Quinn liked Rachel. He had been skeptical at first. But this pretty much sealed the deal for him. He almost felt sorry for Rachel having to put up with Quinn Fabray. "Quinn I _know_ she's important to you. _I swear_, I'm not doing anything."

Quinn twisted her hand once more just for the hell of it. She _could _have compelled him. It would have been easier her hand wouldn't be covered in blood, guts and slime, but she needed to put the fear of god into Jesse and it seemed that she had done that. She pulled her hand out and grabbed the napkin wiping her hand clean as she stared at him. "That had better be true Jesse because if Rachel—"

"If I _what_," Rachel hissed and Quinn turned to look at her in surprise. She had been so wrapped up in torturing Jesse she hadn't noticed that Rachel had entered. Rachel zoomed in on Quinn's bloody hand and looked at Jesse who seemed to be paler than usual and frowned turning to Quinn. "What did you _do_?"

Jesse smiled at Rachel, "I'm fine—really we were just talking."

Quinn shot Jesse a suspicious look and then gave Rachel a smile, "Just talking about how he needs to treat you with respect—"

Rachel wasn't buying that for a moment. "Quinn—you can't go around—" Rachel drops her voice. "Torturing _people_."

Quinn gives Rachel a blank look, like this was all news to her. "He has a history and I just wanted to make sure he wasn't up to any of his old tricks. He _tried_ to compel Santana. Did he tell you that?"

"He did," Rachel said without looking at Jesse. He hadn't but she wasn't going to give Quinn the satisfaction about being right about Jesse. He hadn't _done_ anything to her and sure she probably wouldn't extend him an invitation to her house, but he was _helpful_. Explaining things and giving her plenty to think about if she did want to pursue this relationship with Quinn. But if Quinn was going to act like a playground bully then perhaps it was time to rethink her attraction to Quinn. She crossed her arms. "He also told me about what happened between him and your sister, and why he came to Lima to begin with. You didn't need to—I don't even want to know what you did. But you _owe him an apology_."

Quinn snorted like hell she was going to apologize to the douchebag. He was lucky she simply didn't kill him. "I'm not apologizing, he's a fucking asshole. His name is Jesse St. James of all the pretentious—"

Rachel made a face and stomped her foot angrily. Why did Quinn have to be so infuriating? "Fine then don't apologize. We're leaving."

"We are?" Jesse said making a face shrinking back when Quinn shot him a look. Daring him to move. "Rachel—it really was just a conversation." Rachel grabbed him by the arm and pulled him off the chair. Quinn Fabray was going to murder him. He had only lived a hundred years and Quinn was going to murder him. He didn't even turn back, he could feel her gaze burning a hole into his back. He was a fucking dead man walking. He should have gone back to LA.

* * *

><p>It was a peaceful afternoon in the Fabray residence. Charlotte was curled up in Santana's side reading, while Santana had joined in with Sam and Puck playing video games. The peace lasted until Quinn arrived home slamming the door as she threw her keys into the bowl and stalked into the living room. All four teenagers looked up at her from what they had been doing. To suggest Quinn was in a foul mood would be an understatement.<p>

"So—" Sam said prompting the blow up to happen so they could all get on with their day.

"She got mad at _me_." Quinn began before a string of obscenities spilled from her lips switching from language to language.

"I told you to leave Rachel alone," Charlotte said unhelpfully returning to her book and flipping a page.

"None of this would have happened if you had simply let me rip out his fucking heart. You _know _Jesse. He's worse than _Puck_. Why can't she just see—" Quinn growled in frustration. Why didn't anyone else fucking see it?

Sam sighed and looked at Quinn, "Careful sister, you're beginning to sound like Finn Hudson and Rachel's mother," Quinn turned on him glaring at him with hate in her eyes. "You know I'm right. If you can't admit that it's jealousy that you're feeling—"

"I'm _not _jealous." Quinn said stubbornly.

"Bullshit." Santana and Puck said at the same time causing Quinn to turn to them in an annoyed fashion.

"I'm not I only care about her—" Quinn stopped for a moment as she realized what she was just about to say and she had to admit that Sam was _right_, she did sound like Finn and Shelby. She noticed that all eyes in the room were focused on her and she frowned dusting herself off. "You're right brother."

Charlotte spoke up hoping that the lightbulb had finally gone off in her sister's head. She was getting tired of Quinn being so—obtuse about the whole thing. "That you're jealous?" she asked cautiously.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "For the last time I'm not jealous, but I do sound like Finn and Shelby. Rachel is free to do whatever she wants."

Sam closed his eyes, it was a start. A small inch in the right direction. It at least would put a stop to any of the unhealthy behavior that their kind generally exhibited when it came to being in love. Their emotions were powerful, occasionally love, their love, ended up becoming unhealthy. Quinn needed to learn to trust Rachel's decisions. Even if they included being friends with Jesse St. James. "Quinn. It's perfectly _normal_ to be jealous—"

"I'm _not _jealous. If Rachel is going to see Jesse St. James then I'm going to see other people as well. I think it's time we took a small vacation to Chicago, and visit one of the _clubs_ there." Quinn stated firmly. She was a vampire, what was she doing sleeping with only one person anyway? It was no wonder Rachel simply got confused and thought that it was something more. "We can go this weekend."

Puck turned to Quinn scrambling to his feet as he grabbed her by the arms shaking her. "You mean one of the _sex clubs_, that Sam told me about? Where there are hundreds of sexy vampires who are just looking to get laid?" Quinn shot him a puzzled look but nodded and Puck turned to Sam. "We're going. You said if Charlie or Quinn said yes we could go."

Sam turned to look at Charlotte hoping that she could put a stop to this before it even began. He had been joking he didn't actually want to stay in the room and watch Puck have sex with strange vampires. It had more to do with what he imagined would be his jealousy. But Puck wasn't _his, _and he would need to remain in full control of his body, because someone would _need_ to watch Puck to make sure he didn't end up getting himself killed or worse becoming a sex slave of some vampire. He doubted Quinn would make sure that Puck was alright. "Charlotte—she listens to you."

"I think it's a great idea, you Sam and Puck can go. Santana and I will have a lovely weekend at home by ourselves, holding down the fort. Someone needs to be here in case the wolves try and do something foolish, like break in. Or someone needs rescuing." Charlotte said with a smile on her face glancing at Santana.

Santana nodded, immediately catching on. A whole fucking weekend where she and Chuck could finally have some alone time. "Yeah someone needs to watch the house and me and Chuck could do it. We'll totally go next time." She paused suddenly feeling bad for Rachel, it was so obvious that that Quinn was doing this in a desperate attempt to get Rachel's attention. _'What are we going to tell Rachel?_'

_'Nothing, she's going with them. I mean it, just you and me. No emotional crises this weekend._' Santana struggled to keep the grin off her face. _'I'll simply tell Jesse to take her to the club and I'll inform Sam of the plan and have either Jesse or Sam dump Rachel on Quinn while they both get 'distracted'. Quinn won't let anything happen to her and maybe she'll figure something out_.' The bonus to this was if Quinn was watching Rachel she wouldn't be having sex which was all well and good, all the times she had interrupted them. It served her right.

Quinn eyes her twin suspiciously for a moment before turning back to Puck. She could feel him vibrating with excitement already, at least someone had the right fucking attitude. "Once you get in, you should be quite popular. Just ask Brittany to get you something vervain that you can wear so you can avoid being compelled."

Puck grinned wide and looked at Sam who groaned, "Quinn he's a wolf. You can _smell it on him_. There will be those there the older vampires who will demand his blood to be spilled." Sam reminded her.

"We're the oldest vampires in the room, tell them to go fuck themselves. If you're worried about him get him a little collar that says property of the Fabray's no one would _dare_ harm him," Quinn says dismissively.

"He isn't our—"

"Kinky," Puck says with a grin interrupting Sam who looks at him. "Look I just want to go have sex with some sexy vampires. If that's what it takes then fine. It's only for a few nights then I can deal."

Sam studies Puck's face for a moment and sighs, "If you wish I'll have one made for you. But you'll have to do exactly as I say. It's for your own safety Puck." Puck nods grinning at him and Sam sighs.

Quinn smirks nothing was going to ruin this weekend for her. Absolutely _nothing_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Smut. Rejoice you get your CharlieSantana, You get a bit of Puck/Sam, you get Quinn being jealous and miserable preventing Rachel meeting any potential suitors. While there will be some movement on the Frannie front. Maybe the lightbulb finally goes off in Quinn's head. Maybe. Who knows? Well I do. Some other people do, you know who you are. Poor Quinn if she'd only just admit that she was in love with Rachel then I could write her some smut as well. Oh well. **


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: Well this chapter has smut in it. I'm not sure how I did for the Sam/Puck bit. So constructive criticism is welcome. Anyway please enjoy this chapter it took forever. Also please review. I like them. A lot.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Charlotte was a fucking tease. All through school she had opened the bond at the worst possible moments showing her images of them together, doing very sexual things. The classes they shared were the worst, having to read from stupid Shakespeare book only to have an image of Charlotte on her knees between her legs. She had stumbled over the words getting hopelessly tongue tied all the while Charlotte had this perfectly neutral look on her face. It wasn't like she could just drag her to the fucking janitor's closet to relieve a bit of the pressure that she felt. No Santana wanted to do this right and a quickie in the janitor's closet probably wasn't going to be enough. So here she was standing outside waving goodbye to Puck who was going to his very first sex club. She hoped that he got lucky, the boy deserved a break.<p>

It wasn't until they were out of sight, which meant she could finally put them out of her mind for now, did Santana turn to Charlotte who had been texting on her phone. "Instructions for Jesse?"

"And Sam and Puck, they need to know that Rachel is going to be there, and they need to keep her safe." Charlotte said as she finished sending the message before looking up at Santana, her eyes danced with mirth. She could feel Santana's frustration she had felt it all day and she kept piling it on. It had been a fun little game at the beginning teasing Santana, watching her get flustered.

"You done?" Santana asked her tone surprisingly patient and Charlotte flashed her a grin and nodded. Finally, it was like the damn broke and Santana turned to Chuck and flashed into her personal space. She had been teasing her all day and she was about to get more than she bargained for. In an instant Santana pulled Charlotte down into a possessive lip crushing kiss. Her tongue expertly dominating Charlotte's as she pushed her back pressing her against the door of the house. The urge to take Chuck right there against the door was high, they were still outside where anyone could just walk by them, as she dragged her hand up Charlotte's leg. She had changed into a skirt the moment that they had gotten home while Santana had basically chucked into the SUV. Easy access was made even easier when she realized that something was missing and she glanced up at Charlotte after breaking the kiss. Charlotte had forgone any underwear.

"I thought I'd make it easier for you," Charlotte said innocently trying not to smile but she failed as Santana let out a low possessive growl that made her swallow. The smile on her face slowly slipped off as Santana dragged her hand along her pussy teasing her clit and she let out a strangled groan looking up they were still outside. "Santana—" it wasn't her voice. Well she thought it wasn't her voice had never sounded so needy before. "We're still outside we can't just—"

"That didn't stop you from teasing me all day did it?" Santana says her tone snapping as Charlotte's pussy gets wetter from the teasing. Breaking the mask has become easier. "It's only fair, just _teasing you_ right here, in public like you did earlier today." Charlotte let's a low moan as Santana bites her neck shoulder causing Charlotte to tilt her head back. "Not even wearing any fucking underwear," Santana ticks off as she plunges two fingers into Charlotte. She sees the reaction immediately as Charlotte lets a low whimper and tries to discreetly move her hips trying to get more. Her body is so fucking responsive and she's so wet already. The immense amount of foreplay working to her favor. As she works her fingers in and out sucking on Charlotte's neck. It's a fucking shame that she can't mark the vampire. Her fucking healing would basically heal any mark that she could ever put on her.

Charlotte let's a low groan, it has been torture, all the times where she and Santana were so close, and her fingers are moving expertly inside of her and she knows she's close. It's surprising how talented Santana is and she already knows that remaining faithful won't actually be a problem. She can't even remember she's been this wet, she certainly can't remember the feeling of her wetness and she feels her body tense. Only to have Santana stop what she's doing and pull away from her. Charlotte's eyes snap open, she doesn't want to be teased, not today. All their foreplay has been teasing enough and she opens her mouth to complain to order Santana to just finish the job so she can at least have a small one. Just a bit of friction is all she needs. "_Santana_ I just need—" She's silenced by a kiss as Santana opens the door and she stumbles backward a bit. The predatory look is back in Santana's eyes and she can feel it, that primal energy.

She was going to make Chuck her bitch no she was going to have Chuck begging to be her bitch, promising her anything and everything. "_Upstairs_. Lose the clothes." Charlotte stared at Santana for a moment before she obeyed flashing up the stairs. Santana smirked as she flashed to her room to grab one of the strapons that she had purchased, as she stripped down and put it on, slipping it on. They had the whole fucking house to themselves and she didn't have to worry about Quinn or Sam so she flashed upstairs, where Charlotte was putting her clothes away. She moved pressing Charlotte against the bed roughly holding her down, dragging her nails along Charlotte's hip. It was the first time she had ever seen Charlotte's back and she paused for a moment, there weren't many but there were some deep scars on her back, and a few other scars of wounds that had healed properly. It seemed to snap Santana out of it, and she was going to ask. She wanted the name of the bastard who had done this to her. "Chuck."

Charlotte turns and looks at Santana and it's a cross between her vampire façade and what lies underneath. She had simply forgotten about it, she probably should have mentioned it sooner to Santana, so she wasn't caught unaware. But it was hard to have that conversation when Quinn kept showing up unannounced. "Santana—we'll talk about it later. I promise, but as for right now—" She's far too horny and she doesn't want to have _that_ conversation. Nor does she want Santana to be gentle she doesn't need gentle right now. But Santana doesn't buck to her command right away. Disappointment and she's about to turn around to have the conversation now when Santana presses her firmly against the bed.

Damn right they'd have a discussion about it, but the need that she feels through the bond coupled with the fact that Charlotte is naked in front of her dripping wet, and she can smell the arousal. The scars aren't fresh and Chuck wants her to continue. She presses the strapon against Charlotte's ass as she grabs her waist tightly with one hand. "Right now you want me to make you my _bitch_?" Santana hisses quietly and she watches the shiver run through Charlotte's body. Charlotte nods and Santana smirks. "Then tell me. Use your words Chuck."

Charlotte bites her lip the rules had been so different the last time she had been awake, women didn't talk like that. She was supposed to be a lady, this was animalistic and she swallows. "I want you to make me—your bitch," she whispers the last part. But Santana doesn't move, she just drags the tip of the toy along her cunt teasing her. "_Please Santana_, just take me and fuck me, please just _fuck—" _At that moment Santana doesn't waste a second moving her hips taking Charlotte roughly as she lets out a low moan "—me!" the last part comes out as a groan.

Santana drags her hand along Charlotte's back keeping herself perfectly still letting Chuck get used to it as she tangles her hands in Charlotte's blonde locks and leans in and bites her shoulder hard, watching as Chuck practically grinds herself against the toy. She grips Chuck's waist tighter and begins to move, slowly at first, hearing and feeling her hips crashing against Chuck's ass. It's a slow steady pace, she isn't going to give Charlotte what she wants. She _always_ gets what she wants. And what she wants right now is a hard fucking, right now she wants to orgasm against the toy. Truthfully Santana would love to see it to, to see how her body reacts but she can wait. She wants that promise, the one thing about the vampires is that they tend to keep their promises and she wants Charlotte to promise right then and there that she'd be faithful before she rewards her. She wants Charlotte to admit that she's enough for her. So she continues going at her pace, occasionally bringing Charlotte very close to the edge, only to pull out and deny her. She hadn't even used her vampire powers just yet, it was just her. Her stamina her own strength to keep Chuck on the edge. Only using the bond to make sure she didn't push Charlotte too far.

Charlotte whimpered, and moaned nearly crying out with need, she needed to cum. She _had _to cum, as she gripped her sheets. Her wetness was running down her legs, and the sound of Santana going at that speed, bringing her so close. She hadn't lowered herself to begging hoping that Santana would simply give in to what they both wanted. But she didn't she was in control and she knew she could easily overpower her. But she didn't want to, all that energy was still coming off Santana and she let out a low whiny whimper when Santana pulled out again. She just wanted to _cum_. "_Fuck Santana just please_. Please make me cum—please make me your bitch—anything just let me _cum_." Charlotte begged.

Santana didn't budge watching as Charlie scratched at the bed, as she thrust back as she moved her hips wanting an even harder fucking that they both knew that Santana had been holding back on. Truthfully she had enjoyed the noises, the whimpers the grinding. The feeling of Chuck's wetness dripping on her hips and coating the toy. She ran a hand along Charlotte's back. "So—we're clear Chuck, who's in charge here?" Charlotte didn't answer right away and Santana let out a low growl. "So you really don't want to—"

"You," Charlotte says immediately. She really can't take it any longer. She needs Santana to just take her hard.

Santana hums to herself, "I didn't really hear you Chuck—" She thrusts into the vampire lazily, and she hears a whine this time.

"You're in charge Santana I'm your bitch—please just—" Charlotte begged.

"Which means that if I want you on your knees, between my legs?" Santana said with a smirk on her face.

"I'll do it anything—just—"

Santana interrupted again, "Listen to you beg for it, and you thought I couldn't handle you." She teased.

Charlotte whined again, she needed it and Santana had stopped moving again, she moved to try and get up, to turn the tables on Santana when she felt that hand again holding her down, Santana tapping into her own strength. "You can—fuck you can. I won't be with anyone else just _you_, just please let me—" She was being tortured. The constant denial was killing her. Santana still doesn't move and Charlotte racks her brain. "I'm _your_ bitch no one else's. I won't be with anyone else. I promise. _Please_ will you just—"

Santana wasn't even close to being done her smirk was positively evil, "For someone who insists that they're my bitch and that I'm in charge you're still telling me what you want." She reaches forward and slides her hand along Charlotte's stomach and gently runs her fingers along Charlotte's clit hearing the vampire moan. She continues to tease Charlotte with her fingers watching the vampire squirm underneath her. She's no longer begging for it, no longer whining for release she's a quick learner. "Chuck? What are you?" Any hesitation and she'd start the whole process again. She's already been going for a full hour and she's got the stamina to go all day and into the night until Chuck gets it right.

"Your bitch. I'm your bitch," Charlotte repeats over and over again her breath raw and low and husky as Santana drags her fingertips along her clit bucking her hip slightly. "You're in charge—Santana."

"And you'll be good?" Santana says with a smirk. "Which means you'll wait until I give you permission?"

Charlotte nods her body feels like one gigantic nerve the right amount of pleasure now. "Yes," she manages to get out as Santana finally relents.

Slamming into Chuck hard, using all the vampire strength and speed as she begins to fuck her pounding away. A sound of pleasure erupts from Charlie's lips and Santana grins pounding away, not stopping, because she can feel it in the bond, the pleasure building and she can feel Charlotte desperately trying to hold on to please her to make sure she doesn't orgasm without her permission. It's a losing battle because she was already on the precipice and just as she's about to cum, because she can't hold it back anymore Santana finally gives her permission. "_Cum_." She feels Charlie vibrate her muscles contract and relax almost violently as she orgasms hard moaning Santana's name. Santana shivers a pleased smile on her face as Charlotte finally slumps down on the bed.

"Fuck—Santana—" she hasn't cum that hard in—well she's never cum that hard before. She feels Santana slowly pull out and she feels empty and she turns to look at Santana for a moment who still has a smirk on her face.

"We're not even close to being done Chuck," Santana says as she crawls onto the bed beside Charlie kissing her softly and Charlotte gives her a confused look. Santana merely smirks she wants to have Chuck in every position, she wants to hear Charlie give in. "I'm in charge remember?" Chuck _swallows_ and Santana's evil grin is back. "Why don't you climb up on top of me and ride it?" Even though it comes out as a question it isn't. The order is clear. The look on Charlie's face is worth it and Santana lets out a low growl as she watches her girlfriend immediately do what she was asked. There's still that hesitation but Chuck would learn, and Santana watches as Charlie straddles her. The vampires cunt inches above the toy as Charlie looks at Santana for permission and Santana grins and nods. She's a quick learner indeed and she lets out a low groan as Charlie sinks onto the strap-on.

* * *

><p>"You called?" Frannie asked as she took a seat at Breadstix turning her nose up at the smell. This wasn't Italian cuisine it smelled <em>awful<em>. She eyed Sue who broke one of the breadsticks and took a bite. Sue still looked _awful_, the bags under eyes. It seemed that she was losing weight, her track suit hanging limply off her body.

"I'm surprised that you're still here, I heard about the disastrous dinner with your family." Sue said not bothering to look at Frannie. "Miguel Lopez, the alpha of the Lima pack is dead."

Frannie raised a brow, "And I care about the alpha of small town pack because?" Frannie asked motioning to the waiter to come over. "The most expensive bottle of wine that you have. However if it's the kind that comes in a box then I'll take a glass of water. In a _clean_ glass." Frannie crossed her legs under the table and leaned back turning her attention back to Sue.

"Because the new alpha is an idiot who can and probably will be easily manipulated by a witch who seems to really just hate your sister," Sue responded finally looking at Frannie. "It doesn't hurt that Finn loathes your sister as well because he views the mini Barbara Streisand as his mate or whatever the wolves are calling it these days."

Frannie crinkled her nose in disgust. It was classic Quinn taking people who didn't belong to her, she had no boundaries. She wasn't surprised that her sister had stolen someone else's betrothed she had carried on affair when they were still human with the woman that Sam had courted. "I still fail to see how this concerns me. My siblings are quite capable on doing a wolf culling without any supervision."

"It's not the wolf-culling that I'm concerned about it's the rumors that there is going to be some spell being done on the night of the blood moon. A curse being broken or something, the witches are preparing for it, your siblings on the other hand haven't made a move but they will soon. A witch, a werewolf and a vampire, all need to die and I don't know why."

Frannie still wasn't biting, "I still don't know why you called _me_ here." Her curiosity however was peaked, she knew that Sam, Quinn and Charlotte were not fans of magic to begin with.

Sue's eyes swept over Frannie for a moment studying her, she didn't have anyone else to turn to and the idea that she was putting her faith in a vampire bothered her to no end. The only saving grace to the whole thing was that Frannie loathed the supernatural community that she was a part of. She would rather be human. She had the focus and the discipline, and she chose not to be a threat to humanity. She chose to feed on blood bags willingly to satiate the hunger. "I know I'm losing my mind. Things are getting more difficult to focus. I can't sleep—and the blackouts are getting worse. I'm losing time and I need you to find me someone to start training them in being a monster hunter. The next generation of monster hunters."

Frannie was quiet motioning her thanks to the waitress who returned with a glass of wine and she took a sip. It was disgusting. She would have gone with the water, but it had a disgusting aftertaste to it as well. "Humans make poor vampire hunters. They make even terrible werewolf hunters. The average werewolf is several times stronger than the most athletic individual. Tell me why you didn't just get turned into a werewolf, it would have saved you a lot of grief."

"Because the ring only works if you're _human_. Vampires are undead, werewolves are part animal," Sue said in an annoyed tone.

"Well no wonder you're losing your mind, human minds weren't meant to visit the other side. Why can't I simply find a powerful witch and just teach her how to kill monsters? Sebastian may have been better at magic than I was but I was still an accomplished witch in my own rights."

Sue was quiet, "This can't be one of your vendetta's against your family Frannie."

"They locked me away for four hundred years. I have every right to loathe my sister," Frannie said immediately. "To hate _them_."

Sue rolled her eyes and placed the breadstick down, "This isn't about your siblings, this is about finding someone who has the mental fortitude to slay monsters who for the most part look human."

Frannie paused taking another sip of the disgusting wine, but it was a force of habit. "Fine, but it's going to be a witch, you have two rings find a human and I'll find a witch."

Sue picked up a manila folder which she had kept beside her on the booth and pushed it towards Frannie. She had suspected that Frannie would insist on working with a witch, she could remember their many talks that they had about it. Perhaps Frannie had a point a witch might be able to combat the side effects of the ring. "Here are a list of witches in the area, many of which go to McKinley."

Frannie opened the folder, truthfully she preferred to work with witches. They could at least had the power to fight back if she ever lost control. "Artie Abrams, Brittany S. Pierce, Rachel B Berry." The top three names and Frannie looked at Sue. "Why those three?"

"Those three are the ones that can separate a _monster_ from someone who is simply different. They are probably the most human on that list. However Artie's a cripple for now and thus useless to you. Rachel Berry happens to have found out about her powers late. However—"

"However?" Frannie prompted.

"She has caught the interest of your family, especially Quinn," Sue watched as Frannie raised a brow at this.

Frannie looked at the photo, she had seen that girl around the family before. It was something to look into at the very least. "And this Brittany person?"

Sue's lips twitched, "You might like Brittany—everyone likes Brittany, she'll probably be the easiest for you to work with. She's friends with your family but she's not as close as Rachel. You'll find her information attached and how to reach her. She is _powerful_ in her own right." Frannie nodded still scanning the file only looking up when Sue placed another item on the table.

"Isn't that—" Frannie prompted looking at Sue.

"It is."

"Why isn't she—?"

"Jean's dead, at least that's what my journals tell me. I can't remember. I don't remember her funeral, there are times when it's just faded memories. It didn't stop her from dying—" Sue's voice cut out and she coughed. "I need to find an heir apparent before what's left of my mind goes to."

Frannie took the ring that Sue had placed on the table and slipped it into her pocket. The world needed more people like Sue even if she was crazy as hell.

* * *

><p>She had been unsure about driving all the way to Illinois with Jesse, it was out of the state and it seemed like a terrible idea. Going to a vampire <em>club<em> seemed to be a terrible idea but Charlotte had insisted that she go. She had promised her that she'd have a good time and that she'd be popular at the club. Puck would be there and Sam. She wished Brittany or Santana was going with her but both of them were _busy_ this weekend. Brittany had to work at the store all weekend, and Santana—well she suspected that Santana was using the weekend that Quinn was away to simply have sex with Charlotte. Though Santana had the decency to give a flimsy excuse. Something about wolves and holding down the fort. There was probably a euphemism for sex in there somewhere.

At least she had a place to wear the dress that Charlotte had bought for her and Jesse, who was ever the gentleman had made sure she had her own room, and now here she was standing outside on a rather cold evening waiting in a line, with a big looking bouncer asking each vampire questions. "I thought you said there was no ID," she mutters to Jesse.

"Humans can't enter this club alone unless they are hired, or they are _regulars_. They are given a card, but you'll be fine. You're with me. The bouncers are there to identify vampires—and trying to find out how old they are. Baby vampires aren't allowed in without someone who well isn't a baby vamp. Just to make sure there aren't any incidences." Jesse informed her.

Rachel nodded looking at the line behind them, there were many people of all different ages. Some of them standing by themselves some standing in groups. She couldn't even tell who was human and who was vampire and she swallowed moving closer to Jesse. From what she understood the older you were as a vampire the stronger your abilities. She really wished that she was with Quinn. It wasn't a knock to Jesse, he had been a gentleman all evening, but he was only a hundred years old. They took a step forward and Rachel watched as two people were turned away. Some were let inside and others were turned away. It was a good ten minutes before it was there turn and they looked at the burly bodyguard. Rachel smiled at him but he ignored her and turned to Jesse.

"Age."

"Just turned a hundred," Jesse said proudly. It was an accomplishment most vampires didn't last that long.

The bouncer wasn't impressed, "Sorry not tonight," he said gruffly looking past Jesse whose mouth dropped.

"_Excuse me_?" Jesse hissed.

The bouncer sighed and looked at him, "We're not letting baby vampires into the club tonight. We've got some very important guests and if anything goes wrong or one of you upstart vampires irritates them it's _my head_ on a platter. So no one under the age of two centuries tonight. Unless your sire is around, and she's _human_, so clearly."

"Very important people—you mean Sam?" Rachel spoke up and the bouncer turned to her looking at her suspiciously. "We're friends," Rachel said. Jesse had given her strict instructions to not say Sam's last name at all. "If you just checked with him, I'm sure he'd tell you to let us in. He's been expecting me."

Jesse nodded and the bouncer frowned, no one had known who was in the club tonight and no one name dropped the Fabray's unless they knew them personally. "If this is some sort of trick," he muttered before radioing in. "Name?"

"Jesse St. James and Rachel Berry," Jesse said immediately. Clearly the man knew who the Fabray's were and if worst came to the worst he could simply video call Charlotte. Though he predicted that Charlotte would be furious if she was interrupted this evening.

The radio crackled to life and the bouncer listened for a moment before making a face. "Apparently you do know him and he is expecting you," he leaned forward and unhooked the rope motioning for them to enter. "Cause any trouble tonight and I will be forced to eject you from the premises," he threatened.

Both of them nodded and they slipped inside the club, Rachel's eyes widening. It was the first time she had ever been in a club and truthfully she was surprised by the loud pulsing music and the people dancing. Well it wasn't really dancing, there were people in corners feeding, and she blushed when a topless woman passed by her. "Jesse—" she said rather unsure of herself. This was _not_ what she had been expecting at all.

Jesse immediately placed an arm on her lower back keeping her close to him as they moved through the crowds and headed up a set of stairs to where the VIP lounge was. He needed to get Rachel in Quinn's sights before he chose to find someone on his own or to share. Sharing was always fun. He spotted Sam who had a drink in his hand and nodded towards him. "Look there's Sam." Jesse said loud enough for Rachel to hear and they walked towards him as he flashed over Puck keeping close to him.

"Jew babe, you came! This place is awesome," Puck said grabbing Rachel's arm and leading her towards their booth. Sam had filled him on the plan and he had agreed to it upon seeing how insanely popular Quinn was. She hadn't chosen who she had wanted to spend the night with but currently this brunette seemed to have piqued her interest. "They don't even care _who_ they serve alcohol to, and they have like _everything_. VIPs get free drinks. This place is awesome!"

Rachel smiled upon seeing a familiar face and Noah seemed excited, and somehow had lost his shirt and was wearing a dog collar. She'd make sure to ask him about that when they got a minute. "Noah underage drinking—" Rachel's smile faded just a bit as she saw Quinn sitting there with a brunette in her lap. Charlotte and Santana had _failed_ to mention that Quinn would be joining them this evening. She didn't want to spend the evening watching Quinn being hit on by another woman, who was clearly groping Quinn. The jealousy was instantaneous.

Quinn's hazel eyes flicked over to Puck, she would have to drag him out to party more often. He wasn't that bad and he _knew_ how to party. She tilted her neck upwards letting this random woman kiss her neck when her eyes landed on Rachel Berry and she immediately stood up. The girl who had just been on her lap falling to the ground with a soft thud as an emotion she couldn't quite place ran through her body. Rachel looked upset and hurt and Quinn frowned. She had come to Chicago to _escape_ Rachel and here she was looking disappointed with her. "Rachel I—"

Rachel immediately smiled, she wasn't going to let Quinn know that she was bothered by this betrayal. The girl even sort of looked like her, well she was short and brunette. "Quinn I didn't know that you would be joining us tonight," she said with a tight smile on her face as she turned back to Puck. "You said that we could get any drink that we wanted?"

"Yeah I have some wine coolers to get you started with though," Puck said grabbing an unopened wine cooler and twisting it open for Rachel who accepted it with a gracious smile, bringing it to her lips and draining half the bottle. "Uh—Rachel."

Rachel grinned at him, ignoring his concern and the look of disbelief on Quinn's face. She was here and she was going to have fun. If Quinn could forget about what she shared then so could she. Like they said, the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else. Or something. "Why do you have a collar on?" she asked as she pulled him away from the group, leaving Quinn staring at her.

Quinn turned to Sam who was about to follow them yanking him to her a scowl on her face. "What _is she doing here_?"

"Charlotte," Sam said with ease. "I think she's expecting a call from you. Now—if you'll excuse me I have to go watch Puck—can you watch Rachel tonight? It seems Jesse's disappeared." Sam said patting her shoulder and smiling at her before he flashed away, leaving Quinn with a murderous expression on her face.

Quinn inhaled moving to the edge of the platform and watching Rachel as she pulled out her phone and dialed her sister's number. She was going to _murder_ her twin and Santana. She was going to kill both of them.

* * *

><p>Charlotte reached for her phone groaning as it rang and brought it to her ear. She didn't want to move. She had never begged someone for mercy before. The very idea that she'd need someone else was laughable. Santana had fucked her, and then fucked her some more, there had barely been a moment's reprieve for her. It was absolutely wonderful. "Hello?" she mumbled into the phone.<p>

'_You_.' Quinn snarled at her twin. '_I'm going to fucking murder you_.'

"Oh Rachel's there say hi for me, and I hope she's wearing that black dress that I picked out. It's perfect for the evening. Make sure to tell her that she looks pretty," Charlotte said as she finally managed to roll over, she pushed herself to a seated position realizing how sore she was. She was going to need to change her sheets but she couldn't be bothered now.

'_Why_?' Quinn hisses.

"Two reasons really," Charlotte says leaning back against her headboard. "One, to keep you from making a gigantic mistake and making you realize that Rachel is _hot_ and hopefully you'll see that if you don't get your shit together someone else will take her and then you'll never get her back." Charlotte says as she listens Santana had ordered a pizza and was currently paying the delivery guy.

_'And two_?' Quinn demanded.

Charlotte blinks. "Oh right. Two. That's for, as Puck so crudely puts it, 'cockblocking' me. If you ever interrupt Santana and me again, I will make your life miserable. We'll discuss what constitutes an emergency later. This isn't an emergency. That emotion you're going to feel later, its _jealousy_. Try not to kill anyone." The door opens and Charlotte grins at Santana who has brought a pizza and a couple of drinks up with her. "I've got to go Quinn, just remember it's okay to admit that you like Rachel and that you're jealous."

'_I'm not—_'

Charlotte ends the call as Santana slides into bed with her and she tosses the device onto her nightstand. "Quinn?" Santana asks as she pops open the top and Charlie takes a slice and shovels it into her mouth. Santana grins it's messy and she's so used to seeing Charlotte eat with a knife and a fork she doesn't do finger foods.

"Yes she's threatened to kill me when she gets back, hopefully she and Rachel work it out this weekend so I don't get my neck broken." Charlotte says after swallowing.

Santana rolls her eyes and leans back against the bed scooting over and handing Charlie a drink. She's quiet for a moment not exactly sure how to bring it up. "Chuck about your back—who hurt you? And why didn't it fucking heal?" It's blunt and to the point.

"Scars that I received before I was made into a vampire stayed. They'll be there for eternity." Charlotte said with a simple shrug. She had never been beaten like Quinn, but there were a few times when she had been punished severely. "As for who? My father."

Santana paused when Chuck had commented on her father, she had known that he was a fucking ass Rachel had mentioned something like that before. But she didn't know it was that bad. "What the fuck possessed him to hurt you like that?"

Charlotte was quiet for a moment and places the half eaten piece of pizza down. "It was a different time, there was no Child Protective Services you just took the punishment that was given to you. It was our father's duty to make us strong and disciplined. It was our duty as children to bring pride to our family. I know it looks bad but I deserved it."

Santana grips Charlotte's hand tightly and she shakes her head. "No you fucking didn't. You don't justify that type of abuse. What could you have possibly have done to deserve getting your back torn up like that?" She was angry now.

Charlotte makes a face. "Going to see the wolves transform was forbidden. You know how dangerous it is and you know why our parents forbade it. I got my little brother killed and my father—it was the second child that he had lost. He adored my brother, we all did. Quinn and I got him killed, we did something stupid, it was foolish, and he _died_ because of it. His death destroyed my father and my mother and we got punished. Quinn first and then me. I _deserved it_ Santana, my brother died and it destroyed my family."

"It wasn't your fault—being attracted to the wolves and the moon that wasn't your fault. You are werewolves Chuck you and Quinn. If you had known that was why you felt the pull you never would have taken him. Whoever cursed you to be something you weren't was ultimately at fault." Santana said stubbornly. "You didn't deserve to be beaten like that—to be hurt like that none of you did."

Charlotte shrugs she doesn't want to talk about it, "Maybe. But like I said it was a different time then, it doesn't hurt anymore and it serves as a reminder Santana of what I did. I'm never going to forget and I shouldn't." She did deserve it. She knew she did, she deserved more. But her father had been tired after he had gotten through with Quinn and she had gotten off lightly.

She suddenly understands who Quinn is terrified of, and she can feel that hint of fear in the bond as Charlotte talked about their father. If she ever saw him she was going to fucking rip his throat out or jam a pointy fucking stake into his chest and kill him for them. He had hurt them, and they thought they deserved it. "I'll make sure that no one ever hurts you again," Santana stated and Charlotte looked at her. Charlotte smiles and presses a cheek against Santana's cheek.

Even if Santana was an alpha Charlie made an internal vow to protect her. To keep her safe, and to find a way to make sure that maybe one day Santana could choose to be with her for eternity.

* * *

><p>The glass in Quinn's hand started to splinter from the force she was squeezing the cup with. She'd been watching Rachel all night. This wasn't <em>like<em> high school though at this point with that short black dress Rachel was wearing which proudly displayed her toned legs, Rachel was getting all sorts of attention. People were buying her drinks and flirting with her. She had taken mental pictures of every last one of them. Everyone who bought her drinks, everyone who made her laugh. Every one of them who propositioned her. Rachel hadn't even looked in her direction all night. She was _enjoying_ this new found attention. She was currently being hit on by someone who looked just as douchey as St. Asshole. She was going to rip him a new one of those when she saw him next.

"It looks like Brody has a new target," Quinn turned to look at Marley. Who had a bunch of empty bottles on a tray, she was looking down at Rachel and Brody as well.

"He has a donkey face," Quinn said petulantly placing the cracked glass on the tray, and Marley laughed at this. Quinn turned her attention back to Rachel, Brody certainly had some balls on him. The vampires had begun to stay away from Rachel after Quinn had made a comment to Marley that Rachel was off limits. "What do you mean that Brody has a new target? He isn't stupid enough to ignore the fact that I placed Rachel off limits is he?"

"He's _old_, and I think he thinks he's the oldest vampire in the room. He does this a lot, breaks the rules and most vampires have to just take it because of his age," Marley answered.

Quinn stared at him, watching as he put his hands on Rachel's arm and frowned. She was definitely going to rip out his spine. "Who sired him?" She was going to find his sire and then rip out their heart to for not teaching him to mind his betters.

Marley shrugged unhelpfully. "He's never said but he said someone in the original family turned him."

"And you said my name when you told people to stay away from Rachel?" Quinn asked and Marley nodded. Well clearly that was a lie, she _knew_ most of the older vampires. They certainly had more manners, and her name would have sent them all running. Quinn twitched when he leant in to whisper something in Rachel's ear. Quinn turned to Marley and tilted her head in thanks as she finally moved from where she had been standing for most of the evening.

Rachel smiled Brody was a dancer and was working on a travelling musical production. He _knew_ people, it was all quite exciting. She didn't know that there were so many vampires in various positions in Hollywood and Broadway. Knowing people was a key component and now she knew Brody. At least she thought she did as he pulled back to order them some more shots. She had never had this much fun and the night was turning out to be a blast. Screw Quinn and her non-commitment ways. She was probably busy with that brunette she had seen her with earlier. Quinn was an ass and it was quite possible that she had far too much to drink. She had never been a heavy drinker, but tonight was her night to cut loose.

"How about we get a private room," Brody whispered in her ear nipping it. She was beautiful and from what he had heard she was a vegan which meant that her blood would taste _wonderful_.

Rachel knew better. She was drunk but she hadn't lost all her sense of reason and Quinn's warnings came into play. She knew what he wanted, at least in public she could say no and people would listen and she was honestly about to politely decline when Brody was forcibly removed from her general vicinity. Rachel stared stunned as Brody crashed into a table and vampires flashed away. She turned to Quinn and frowned. "Shouldn't you be with whoever you planned to sleep with tonight," she slurred.

"You're _drunk_, in a room filled with vampires—have you listened to a _word_ I've said about danger." She jerks her hand to Brody who is getting up an angry look on his face. "Really you want to go into a private room with _that loser_?" she demands.

"_Loser_. I am seven hundred years old, do you have any idea who I am?" Brody demanded flashing to Quinn grabbing her by the arm. "I was turned by an original vampire. I'm six hundred years old."

Quinn gave him a dull look and didn't hesitate slamming her hand into his chest before he could react and squeezing on his heart, forcing him to his knees. "I don't give a shit, if one of the oldest vampires in existence made you. Because I know for a fact that's a lie." There was whispering throughout the club and she squeezed his heart before smacking him away. She turned her attention to Rachel who looked furious.

"If I wanted to go with him, then I could go with him. You don't have feelings for me remember? You can't—just ruin my fun because you're _jealous_."

"I'm _not_—look at him. His face looks like a fucking horse's ass. You can't be seriously into him, you're freaking drunk and he wants to sleep with you." Quinn snapped angrily at Rachel. She didn't give a shit if they were making a scene.

"It's my _choice_ not yours, you just wanted to have sex with me anyway. What makes you any different than him! At least I'm sure he's capable of telling me how he feels." Rachel snapped back before pushing past Quinn and storming out of the club, the vampires giving her a wide berth. Stupid Quinn and stupid vampires. She suddenly understood why Santana cursed them under her breath all the time.

Quinn stared at Rachel's retreating figure and she let out a frustrated growl. She was being _difficult_, she was only interfering for Rachel's own wellbeing. She couldn't make decisions in her condition, not in a vampire club anyway. Brody whatever his last name was a fucking menace. She wasn't _jealous_. She looked up at the vampires who immediately decided to busy themselves.

Brody had been cut off guard but this time he rushed Quinn hoping to catch her off-guard. Quinn took a step back and before he could recover he felt a sharp pain in his back and he looked down at his chest as he felt a searing pain, he turned around and saw Quinn holding his heart and what looked to be part of his spine. The blonde vampire wasn't even looking at him as she dropped it on the ground and stormed out of the club as he fell to the ground dead.

* * *

><p>Sam tried to discretely adjust himself as he watched Puck. The smell of sex was in the room as Puck pounded away at the woman he was currently fucking. She had wanted to be with a werewolf but she hadn't fed and Puck had looked at him for permission and he had simply shrugged. This was what Puck wanted, the only thing that he had insisted on was that he remain with Puck at all times. It was far too dangerous—it was really his go to excuse for anything and now he felt <em>guilty<em>. Like he had tricked Puck into giving him this good show.

It was true that he could be in some danger but getting in hadn't been nearly as problematic as he thought it would be. However it was probably because he owned the club, but he had caused more than a few people to approach him, wondering what Puck was. Some had crinkled their noses in disgust, others had expressed some interest and had laughed once they saw the dog collar. Puck wasn't his pet, but it seemed to cause people to give him space and some respect. He his eyes flicked to Puck again as he groaned. He had been shooting him looks the entire time they had started this little experiment. Perhaps he could simply compel the next woman that Puck was with to not hurt him in anyway and he could go and relieve the arousal. He closed his eyes as he leaned against the wall. The smell of sex and sweat permeated the room. It had been a long time since he had been with _anyone_. He was just as sexual as his siblings, and yet he had been obsessively taking care of their needs putting them before his own. There simply hadn't been any time to foster any sort of relationship, and he didn't compel people into his bed.

The woman let out a low moan as her body tensed and she wrapped her legs around Puck, as she reached her climax. Puck kept thrusting into her, a concentrated look on his face before flicking his eyes over to Sam again. Green met his hazel ones and he finally went over the edge. It was that look again and he felt his body tensing as he finally reached his own orgasm. He immediately turned his attention back to the woman he was with and shot her his cockiest grin he could muster. "How did you like your ride on ole Puckasaurus express?"

Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head, it was still classic Puck, and he shifted he definitely was going to need to have a moment to get himself back to normal. He was here for Puck, not to slack off. He adjusted his jacket as he watched the girl pull on some clothes and smile at him, she might have muttered a thanks for sharing before she was gone, flashing out of the room. "Everything you expected it to be?" Sam asked Puck who was pulling his pants back up.

Puck turned to look at him that grin still on his face. It certainly was an experience having Sam watching him, he wondered if he was a freaking exhibitionist. He couldn't remember ever being that hard before. "It was an experience I'm not going to forget." He stretched as he adjusted his belt and looked at Sam, "You're going to take care of that?" He said motioning towards Sam's dick.

Sam glanced downward for a moment, "Perhaps later. Tonight is about you. If you wish for something kinkier—I could arrange it for you. There are _rooms_, for that type of play. If you're ready for that—of course. I can compel the vampire to make sure that they won't hurt you—if you're uncomfortable with me watching." Sam recounted as he moved for the door.

Puck followed him tonight was about experimenting and trying new shit out and it wasn't like Sam was completely straight. If it failed then it failed and they would never speak of this night ever again, and he was tipsy enough that he could easily blame it on the alcohol even if he was thinking completely straight as he closed the distance between him and Sam and pushed him against the wall turning him around and kissing him hard. He felt Sam stiffen for a moment in surprise and he counted to five in his head before he felt Sam kissing back tentatively at first but rapidly progressing into an enthusiastic kiss. It was now or never as he slowly moved his hand and cupped Sam's dick grinding his palm against him.

Sam finally managed to come to his senses and pulled away from Puck, his fangs were out and he forced the predator in him back down. "Puck—"

If Sam tried to give him an excuse right now he was probably going to chicken out and it would probably be just one night. "I can take care of that for you," Puck interrupts. He feels Sam's green eyes on him. "I'm not that—I've never done it before but I can help."

Sam studied Puck for a long moment, and he saw the wolf shift back and forth nervously. Puck was nervous and he wasn't sure if he should continue this with him, or not. Puck had never—not really given him any indication. But he nods slowly and watches staying perfectly still to not spook Puck who approaches him again.

Puck's hands are shaking not too much as he unbuttons and unzips Sam's pants pulling them down and he bites his lip, looking at Sam's penis. It's slightly bigger than his is and he looks up at Sam for a moment seeing the amusement and lust dancing in Sam's eyes. He dragged his palm against the tip of Sam's dick letting the pre-cum that was leaking out to coat his hand before he wrapped his hand around the shaft. He began to move his hands slowly masturbating him. He was unsure if he was even doing it right he just went with what felt good with him. Sam's still watching him and he feels a bit self-conscious. He's fucking Noah Puckerman he's really good at sex. He can figure this out, he has a dick himself. As he moves his hand upward he drags his thumb along the tip of Sam's cock and Sam let's out an appreciative low groan. Puck finally relaxes a bit he can do this, and he continues making sure to tease Sam's tip, watching as more pre-cum seeps out, coating his hand more, making it easier for him to pump faster. Listening carefully to the sounds that escape from Sam's lips and Puck leans in and kisses him as he continues to pump faster. He can feel Sam's hips moving in time with it his pumps.

Sam feels the pressure building as he lets the pleasure build, as he kisses Puck back, he's still not sure if he should move, if he should reciprocate but he feels his body tense as he hits his release. It helps as he turns the tables on Puck as the wolf let's go as he pushes Puck against the wall kissing him hard. This night is about Puck, and Puck did want to see how much he could fit inside his mouth.

* * *

><p>It was after midnight and Quinn followed Rachel as she left the club stumbling and Quinn flashed to her side, catching her before she stumbled. Quinn sighed as Rachel struggled against her and she finally let Rachel go. "Rachel I'm <em>sorry<em>."

"No you're not. You're not _sorry _at all. You _like me _and you can't even admit it. And you were with that brunette—I saw you."

"You came to a sex club with Jesse St. Fuckface," Quinn snipped.

"I wanted to have fun with Puck and Sam I didn't even know you were going to be here. I didn't come here to _forget you_, I just wanted to have some fun." Rachel hiccupped as the tears built up. It _hurt_, being rejected seeing that and Quinn didn't even care. She had just moved on and it was clear that she was just a body to her. Quinn really didn't have feelings for her.

Quinn stared at the tears in shock and that familiar feeling of guilt started to crawl back up. She didn't like this at all seeing Rachel cry. It _bothered her_. "I wasn't going to—I just wanted to—you were dating Jesse." It sounded lame even to her.

"Jesse is my friend—some friend he turned out to be _ditching me_." Rachel snapped angrily and tried to turn and walk away as she rubbed at her eyes. "I'm going back _home_." She snaps without looking back at Quinn as she continues her storm away.

Quinn watches Rachel take a few wobbly steps and she assumes that in Rachel's head her _exit_ is far more dramatic. But she follows Rachel, Lima is in the opposite direction and she has no idea where Rachel's hotel room is. "Rachel."

"What?" Rachel snaps.

"Let me take you back to my place you can sleep on my bed and I promise to sleep on the floor. You're _drunk_ in a strange city and its night time." Quinn sighs running a hand through her hair as she looks at Rachel. She really does look nice in that dress and her mind imagines taking it off—when Rachel is far more sober. She can smell the alcohol from where she was standing.

"Not until you admit that you _like me_," Rachel demands pettily.

Quinn raises a brow at this and Rachel who can barely stand up straight wobbles on her own two feet. "I like you," she says after a moment. She means it she does like Rachel or she wouldn't be standing here, in the middle of the night being yelled at by a drunk teenager, who insists on being far to dramatic for her own good. But liking isn't _loving_, and maybe she was a bit jealous earlier. Just a bit, Rachel deserved that attention she was gorgeous and more people needed to tell her that and hit on her. But she wanted Rachel to be _hers_, to be by her side. It confused the living crap out of her, and maybe after she finished snapping Charlotte's neck she'd finally ask her sister to help her sort through her emotional turmoil. She didn't want to _date_ Rachel. Dates were _stupid_, and if she didn't want to date Rachel that meant that she clearly wasn't in love with her. Right? "Let's get you home and get some water into you because I imagine you're going to have the hangover from hell tomorrow."

Rachel nodded and let Quinn help her to the nearest cab, where they drove back to the hotel that Quinn was staying at. She couldn't remember most of the ride, she barely remembered falling asleep on Quinn and snuggling against her body listening to her the steady beat of her heart. She knew that Quinn had one and she knew how powerfully that Quinn loved and maybe she hoped that Quinn would love her with even a fraction of that love.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Stuff happens. Need to think about it, I do know that Brittany and Frannie will meet. Maybe we'll check in on Shelby and see how Finn is doing. <strong>


	34. Chapter 34

**AN: Yes Erika I'm not used to writing male smut the whole entire time I was like is this good—maybe I should see, and if I'm terrible at it then we'll count this as a failed experiment to never be done again. I was feeling daring. I still don't really know how it turned out. **

**Anyway so even though you are all so used to the idea of me updating this fic daily, that might change soon circumstances have changed. Who knows but once things are written in stone I'll figure some stuff out as for update schedule. And I maybe sort of have a new fic up, maybe people have been clamoring for an SOA fic and I blame the people who started to feed me ideas. It's only on AO3 for now. Mostly because it's a very rough first idea, I'll probably rewrite chunks of it later. I needed to see if people were interested. So drop me a line there if you want to chime in. It's called Come Join the Murder, under the same name astarpen. **

**As for the observation about how Charlie always helps set faberry up, she pushed Quinn who would have probably kept denying things, you know how frustrated you the reader feels about the Quinn/Rachel situation. That's how everyone on team vamp feels so yes they will try and push them together. Quinn and Rachel aren't together and they won't be together until a certain event.**

* * *

><p>Brittany pouted as she looked at the pictures that Puck had sent her, she had wanted to go to, but she had to watch the stupid store. All the vampires were currently taken and she was tempted to just ask Santana or Rachel to share. It wasn't fair that they got to have all the fun sex with the vampires. She sighed and looked at the store, it wasn't as if her mom <em>really<em> needed her to watch the store, but the witches were busy getting ready for the blood moon. The bell on the door jingled and Brittany looked up at the woman who walked in. There was a regal air around her and she looked familiar—and the blonde hair, "Are you a vampire?" Brittany asks.

Frannie stops for a moment, studying the dancer. The file had said that she excelled in cheerleading and dancing. She inhaled the smell of spices and herbs filled her senses and she tried to make "I wish you no harm; however, I wish to talk to you. Is there a place where we can talk?"

Brittany looked around the store, it was just her and she shrugged. "Mom said that I shouldn't go anywhere with strangers. Plus Sam said not to go anywhere with a vampire that I didn't know, that many of them were dangerous."

Frannie quirked a brow upwards, it is sound advice from both her mother and surprisingly her brother. "Of course, my name is Francesca Fabray, you probably have been terrorized by my siblings. For that I apologize for their behavior."

Brittany grinned, "You're related to Sam, Quinn and Charlie? Why didn't they tell me that they had a sister?"

"Because we haven't spoken in about four hundred years," Frannie replied as she flashed to the counter and placed her hands on the counter. "I was about to go back to _ignoring_ them when an old friend asked me for a favor, to train the next monster hunter. Out of all the possible witches that I had to choose from, I think you have the skill and the power necessary to be the next great monster hunter. With my training you will not only become a stronger witch but you will be powerful enough to take on any monster you come across. You'll even be able to defend yourself against my siblings effectively."

"You want me to become Buffy?" Brittany asked and she was met with a look of confusion on Frannie's face. "Buffy the Vampire slayer?"

"I'm sorry I'm not familiar with this Buffy the Vampire slayer," Frannie said tilting her head. "Does she live here in Lima?"

Brittany stared at Frannie for a moment, "No, she lives in Hellmouth—how do you not know who Buffy the Vampire Slayer is? Have you been asleep for the past hundred years like Charlie?" Brittany asks, because it's the only excuse she's going to take from this vampire. "It's only like the best show ever."

"I—don't watch television, I have more important things to do with my day," Frannie said with a sniff and she was met with a look from Brittany.

"I thought you were here to tell me I was going to be the new slayer and I'd be a badass like Willow and I'd have all the powers of a slayer," Brittany said sullenly. "And you'd be my Giles. Except we could totally have sexy times—"

Frannie stared at Brittany unsure what exactly was going on, but she blinked when the dancer mentioned sexy times. "I don't have sex."

Brittany stopped talking immediately a bewildered expression on her face. "Everyone has sex."

"I don't. I can't let my passions overtake my morals and I—_we_ were taught that sex was someone that you shared with someone that you married. My siblings have forgotten nearly _everything_ that they were taught and they threw their morals away the moment they turned into vampires. Even now they are breaking the natural order of things, spending time with the wolves after what they have done to our family _destroying it_."

Brittany tilted her head, it was clear that Frannie was missing some important information, and if the family wasn't keeping her in the loop it wasn't her job to do it. She patted Frannie's hand, her psychometric powers kicking in immediately and she pulled her hand away, and looked at Frannie. "I'll be your slayer. And you can be my watcher."

"Hunter," Frannie corrected immediately but Brittany gave her a pout and she sighed. Sue could have mentioned that Brittany would be difficult. "Call it whatever you want."

"But you have to watch Buffy the Vampire Slayer. You can't be my Giles if you don't," Brittany finished.

"I don't—fine," Frannie said but again it was that pout, _teenagers_. Sue owed her for this.

Brittany smiled at Frannie, it was going to be was going to be easy to get what she wanted from the vampire and she could help her, because what she had felt from Frannie she was going to need all the help she could get. Especially when her entire belief was soon going to be rocked. She frowned as she looked at the ring that Frannie placed on the counter. "I don't do dark magic," Brittany said immediately.

"I'm not going to _teach_ you dark magic, this however will keep you alive. This will keep you from being killed by a supernatural being, including other witches. My job is to make sure that you can survive, there are only two in existence so don't lose it and once we begin you must never take it off. Hopefully by the time I'm done training you, there won't be a need for you to use this unless you're doing something foolish like trying to kill my siblings."

"It's _dark magic_."

"I do understand your concern, but you aren't going to be _using _dark magic, it was created using with dark magic. There's a difference, and using dark magic doesn't make you evil—"

"No it just drives you insane," Brittany said immediately. "Will this make me go insane?"

Frannie looked at the ring and then at Brittany, she wouldn't need the ring to defend herself and she wasn't going to let this girl _die_ to begin with. "No," she lied. Besides Brittany was a witch, she wasn't a human, she'd be more or less immune to the side effect of the ring. Sue had been doing this for years and it had taken its toll on her.

Brittany looked at the ring and then looked at Frannie for a moment before sliding it on her finger and shuddered it felt wrong, so very wrong.

* * *

><p>Quinn helped Rachel with her things, it wasn't much and she kept glancing at her shirt that Rachel was currently wearing. The shirt which was baggy on her looked good on Rachel who also had on a pair of gas-station shades. "Lesson learned?" Quinn asked a playful smile on her face. She was met with what she imagined to be a very intense glare from the diva.<p>

Rachel clutched her head, she felt nauseated and she could barely remember last night, it had been a blur. She remembered being mad at Quinn though. But she had woken up practically on top of Quinn in the car. Quinn had cancelled the vacation and they had headed back home early. She felt _guilty_, about it. That she had ruined their trip. Not that guilty she still remembered the brunette that had been trying to eat Quinn's face. But Quinn had been nice to her making sure she was okay, making sure that she was safe. It was hard to _stay mad at her_. "Never go to another vampire club with Jesse again?" Rachel rubbed her head. At least he was going to bring her things when he got back.

"Don't drink around a group of vampires, also makes more sense. Or at the very least only—go with me. If you want to have fun—I'll be sure to keep you safe."

"When? While you're making out with brunettes?" Rachel said in a snappy tone. It was harsher than she had wanted it to be. But it still stung, and it wasn't fair for her to even be angry. Quinn claimed that she wasn't in love with her, Quinn was free to do whatever she wished with anyone she wished. It didn't mean that it didn't _hurt_, to see her with someone else.

"Says the girl who went to a sex club with St. Fuckface. Your first mistake was listening to my sister, your second mistake was going with St. Fuckface. If you go to an event with a bunch of vampires you want to be with the oldest vampire in the room."

"So Sam?" Rachel says crossing her arms. Sam was technically the oldest vampire that she knew.

"Why the fuck would you go with Sam when I can kick his ass? The person you want to go with is me," Quinn said.

"That sounds suspiciously like a date Quinn," Rachel pointed out as she entered her house Quinn following her.

"It's not a date, I'm saying that if you want to go to a vampire club then you should go with me so you'll be safe. You were in danger last night and you can't even remember it. Jesse wouldn't have been able to protect you. I _did_." Quinn said in a frustrated tone. "And I don't _date_."

"No you just make out with random strangers. Do you even know her name?" Rachel said looking at Quinn.

Quinn stared at Rachel and coughed, she hadn't bothered to learn it but she was stubborn and Rachel was annoyed. "I was in the—process of learning her name." That was a lie she really hadn't the woman to talk. She probably never would have learned her name. Though she would have _heard_ her name by the end of the night. She flicked her eyes back to Rachel who didn't look impressed. "So I didn't know her name you were on a date with Jesse." She said stubbornly.

"I never did anything with Jesse he was my _friend_. Who you _tortured_ and I still have no idea why? Charlotte said that he was basically harmless," Rachel snapped at Quinn.

"Harmless? He was cheating on her _and_ he came to my house and tried to compel Santana. How fucking harmless is that? What's harmless to a vampire isn't necessarily harmless to a human." Quinn said defending herself.

"He tried to compel a romantic rival and he admits it wasn't his proudest moment. And you _know _that situation was more complicated than you're making it out to be. I'm not happy about what he tried to do to Santana but he hasn't _done_ anything to harm me and Santana already gave me the riot act about him. So try again, why do you care if I spend time around Jesse or any other vampire who isn't _you_."

"I don't care if you spend time around Charlotte or Sam. I know they _won't hurt you_. I know I'm old but surprisingly I don't _know_ every other vampire out there. Jesse is a douchebag, the guy who tried to drink from you last night while you were drunk and I'm sure would have slept with you for instance. I _saved you_." Quinn threw in.

Rachel exhaled and took a step back and nodded, she probably did rather ungrateful and Quinn had been nice to her. She did owe Quinn some gratitude. "You did and for that I thank you." Quinn smiled, finally they were getting somewhere. "I'll be more careful in future, and I'll make sure to keep by Sam and Charlotte, or Santana. I think they'll be glad to help keep me safe if I'm ever in that type of situation."

Quinn stared at Rachel who walked away from her sputtering, "I'm stronger than _both of them_."

"Maybe. But they're adequate protection to keep me safe. You'll be free to sleep with—random strangers and I won't take up any more of your precious time. Now if you'll excuse me I feel sick and I think I'm going to spend the rest of the day in bed resting my vocal cords." Rachel took her bags from Quinn who looked like she was trying to come up with a reason to follow her around.

"Rachel—" Quinn began only as Rachel looked at her. "I didn't sleep with her—making sure you were safe was more important to me. Sam and Charlotte have other people they're trying to protect and keep safe and they can't give you their undivided attention. I can protect you, so _let me_."

Rachel sighed when she saw the pleading look on Quinn's face and she rubbed her arm. "You're not allowed to torture anymore people or threaten them. Especially not other vampires unless you _know_ for a fact that they are a threat to me or the people that I care about."

Quinn was quiet for a moment, "And things between us will go back to normal?"

"Without the sex, yes." Rachel said crossing her arms again. The look that Quinn gave her would have been funny and adorable had she not been irked with the vampire. "You don't love me."

"But I like you!" Spending time with Rachel was better than spending time with her siblings most of the time. She didn't think somewhere in the back of her mind that Rachel was plotting against her, like everyone in her family probably was. It was _comforting_.

Rachel nearly smiled at this admission, it was a start even if Quinn didn't seem to understand that t wasn't enough. "I like you to, but friends don't sleep with friends. I don't sleep with Santana or Brittany or Puck or anyone else that I consider a close friend and if you want to be friends Quinn then I should treat you the same way I treat everyone else."

Quinn didn't like that idea either. She didn't want to be just like everyone else in Rachel's life. She certainly didn't want to be the least important vampire that Rachel knew and she narrowed her eyes, for a moment but Rachel was still wearing those gas station glasses and she didn't look perturbed by the whole thing. Just sick and she sighed, running her hand through her hair. "Fine, friends help each other with hangovers right?"

Rachel studied Quinn for a moment shooting her a suspicious look. Quinn had caved on the sex part rather easily. They'd been going back and forth on that for days now. "They do. Are you trying to seduce me so we can continue the sex portion of the relationship?"

Quinn shot Rachel a dry look, "If I was going to seduce you, it wouldn't be when it looked like you were going to throw up on me. And you wouldn't be asking if I was trying to seduce you." She smirks at Rachel for a moment before sighing. "I'll get you a glass of water you go lie down."

* * *

><p>He didn't know how to switch it off the voices, every emotion, every feeling ran through him. He could look at a member of his pack and it was like he could tell their entire history. It hurt, the information rushing into his head. Alpha's didn't complain, even if it felt like he was <em>suffocating<em>. It was either he was going paranoid or everyone was _out to get him_. They came to him with problems, every little thing, he hadn't even known how to properly mourn for a fallen Alpha, if it hadn't been for Santana's mother helping him along. Miguel hadn't _shown_ him how to do even a quarter of what needed to be done when he became Alpha. It was too much. Nearly fifty wolves looking to him for guidance. He could barely sort out his own thoughts.

Then there was Shelby, she had been trying to help him, while reminding him of the promise that Miguel had made that they would side with her. He agreed with her that Quinn must never become a hybrid but she didn't even know what the curse was let alone how to break it. The witches had frozen her out, all she could do was buy supplies. All they knew was that something was going to _go _down, on the blood moon. The vampires were acting like normal.

"Finn you need to _focus_, on keeping calm. Your emotions can affect the entire pack," Maribel said she could feel his agitation coming off him like waves. He wasn't ready for this and Miguel—her husband had been so focused on bringing Santana home, he had skirted his duty with Finn. The only Alpha who was even close to ready was off gallivanting with the vampires. Her daughter—Miguel and Santana had used to be so close. The idea that she had been the one to kill him—she knew they would always end up fighting, eventually. But Miguel had always planned to step down and just hand the pack over to her and help her through the transition giving his advice. It's what his mother had done. But now they were stuck with an alpha that _wasn't _ready, and this was a problem. The full moon was approaching and Finn didn't know how to lead the hunt.

"I can't—I can feel your grief and I don't know how to fix it," he whined. It was a whine. He didn't know how to take her pain properly or share in the burden. "I can feel them—some of the guys want me gone they're just waiting until after the mourning period is over. We need to kill the vampires and—"

"You need _Santana_," Maribel said and Finn growled lowly.

"She's a _traitor_," Finn hissed.

"She's also the only other alpha werewolf in Lima that we know of. The vampires must die but Santana—my daughter is an asset that you need to use to make sure that this pack survives the war. It's about swallowing your pride and asking for help because you aren't ready."

"I don't have a choice—the laws dictate I kill her. That I avenge our fallen alpha!" Finn said his anger peaking and Maribel growled at him before taking a step back from him. Fear in her eyes and Finn stumbled backwards, the anger had been worse. He'd been more violent, taking it out on various members of the pack. "I'm sorry—I can't control it."

"I know, which is why you need her help. However you get it, you must get it or the pack will implode on itself." Maribel said and swallowed. "I need to see her anyway, I can ask her for you. The lawyers need to talk to her about the will. She has an inheritance—he never thought that it would come to this and he had hope that she would come to her senses."

* * *

><p>Sam poked his head into Charlotte's room where his sister was curled up on the bed and flashed into her room. Pausing only for a moment as he eyed her bed suspiciously before taking a seat on the bed beside her and immediately moving to mess up her hair. He had come to pick her brain since Quinn was well Quinn and he didn't want to deal with her.<p>

Charlotte slaps his hand away, she hated when he did that. "I will _gut_ you," she snaps at him.

Sam pauses for a long moment, he _knew_ Charlotte and Santana had sex. He could smell it, lingering in the house. Sex and sweat. Charlotte rarely threatened that was what Quinn was there for her, she was the spoiled princess of the group she knew and everyone knew it. Quinn doted upon her, he doted upon her giving

Sam pauses and looks at Charlotte carefully he _knew_ that she had just had sex, the house had smelled of it the moment they had gotten home. But she was _irritated_, and it was rare that Charlotte ever made any threats directed in his direction. "The sex wasn't that good?" He asks gently.

Charlotte snorts, "The sex was _phenomenal_," she bites her lip, her eyes dilating as she thinks about it. She doesn't even look at him as she flips the page. "You know what would help relations between werewolves and vampires? If everyone just _fucked_." Her hazel eyes finally flick to Sam who flushes at this. "You know what I'm talking about. How was Puck? I can smell him on you." She placed the book down on her lap and turned to her brother. "At first I thought that you two had participated in a threesome. I certainly smelt other people on him but you smelt like just Puck. So what did you do with our _pet_?"

"He isn't our—" Sam glared at her annoyed when she finally cracked a smile. She had been joking. "He isn't _our_ pet."

Charlotte refrained from pointing out that he was wearing the collar when he had entered the house. "Do you like him?"

"It's _new_, and it might have been a one-time thing. We were in a sex club Charlotte he wanted to be adventurous. He is a friend, he is a member of your pack and I like him." Sam said immediately waving his sister off. "If it happens to evolve into _more_, then so be it. But it was a good way to relieve stress between friends." Charlotte looks at him quirking a brow. "Don't worry I am quite capable of determining whether I like someone. I am not Quinn." Sam smiles at this and then nudges his sister gently. "You're in a mood I can tell. Now tell me so I can make it better."

Charlotte makes a face, Sam can't make it better. "I am a vampire and Santana is a werewolf. Romeo and Juliet probably had it easier."

"You do remember they both died at the end of that play right?" Sam points out and Charlotte makes a face.

Charlotte snorted at his observation. "Yes. I'm aware they died together. That's the point, I can't—die with her. She can't _live_ with me. Werewolves can't become vampires, and short of finding someone with enough power to _curse _Santana, and then curse her again by turning her into one of us, she can't _live_. Werewolves mate for life—and the idea that I have someone that is mine who loves me for the rest of eternity. That is the dream that we all share isn't it? So what the bloody hell am I doing with her? I can't give her what she _wants_, I can't give her children. I know I can't sit here and watch her grow old and die, and I'm torn between being selfish and just enjoying the few years I have with her, sapping her youth and strength and then leaving her. Or I could make myself miserable and just stay away from her end things before they became too serious. Hurt her now and hope she forgets about what we had and moves on and finds a wolf that she can be happy with."

Sam frowned and wrapped an arm around his sister and she curled into his side. "Have you talked to her about it?" Charlotte shook her head and Sam rubbed her back gently.

"I want to be selfish," she says petulantly.

"Charlotte. It is entirely possible that you and Quinn will be able to create hybrids of your own. You need to have this conversation with Santana. It is entirely possible that Santana is aware that this is a real possibility. Has she noticed anything wrong?"

"I closed the bond for a bit when she went out with Puck, she might suspect something is wrong, but as for now I'm fine. I don't even know why agonizing over this, I don't even love her."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Charlotte." He wasn't going to deal with Charlotte being foolish like Quinn.

"I don't love her right now, I've known her for two months and I refuse to make the same mistakes that I made in the past. I _could_ love her and that's what will hurt. Loving her and being forced to let her go, and having to see her with other people. Or in the end watching her die slowly and not being able to help her or stop it." She sighs and tables the thoughts for now it's _only_ been two months and she and Santana might not even work out in the long run

Loving her and being forced to let her go in the end or watching her die and not being able to help or stop it." She sighs and looks at Sam. Tabling it for now there isn't an easy answer and she's most definitely going to figure out a way to offer Santana eternal life even if she had to experiment on every last werewolf in Lima. "Enough about my problems, you must tell me everything about Puck. It's not every day you do something for yourself. Was he any good?"

"Charlotte, Puck was—"

* * *

><p>"—fucking amazing. Best damn blow job I've ever gotten. Better than the girls why didn't I try this sooner?"<p>

"Because you aren't _gay_?" Santana points out. Puck turns to her and she shrugs. "I've known you since you were a kid and shoveled paste into your mouth like it was most delicious thing you've ever had." Santana paused and then looked at Puck. "_Though_, I mean it was white and sticky. Perhaps I should have suspected it." Puck flushes and she slaps him on the back a smile on her face. "I'm sorry I just—you and Sam? Since you hit puberty you've had sex with nearly every woman you've met. It's just a surprise is all—do you _like him_?" Puck doesn't answer and she turns to him in surprise. "_Puck_?"

Puck shrugs, "I don't know I was going to tell you all this earlier. But your dad just died and I didn't want to burden you with that shit I didn't think anything would come of it. He seemed to be into Mercedes for a bit but after the whole Kurt situation, that kind of blew up in his face. I'm comfortable with him and I trust him. It's fucking weird. I don't think I'm gay, it's not like I'm noticing _other_ dude. I don't look at their asses or anything, just Sam. Probably some vampire fucking voodoo or some shit." Except it wasn't, he had been in a room with vampires. Hot ones, some of them had propositioned him, and he hadn't felt _anything_. "How was your weekend?"

Santana was quiet for a moment as they walked through the mall. "I felt her wolf respond to mine. It was weird but in the good way. I could tell that she wanted to _please me_ and I wanted to please her." She smirks.  
>"I did till she tapped out. It was different than Brittany, I always fucking wondered how I was doing, if she was enjoying herself. If I was going to hard. If I was hurting her. But I felt everything through the bond, how much she enjoyed it, how much she needed me, I could tell if I was hurting her. I could feel her pleasure, I could feel her emotions. Plus the stamina, fuck the stamina. <em>Hours upon hours<em> of sex. And the things she could do with her _tongue_." Santana shivered and sighed. "Brittany didn't want to be a werewolf."

Puck looked at her, "Yeah I know. Probably for the best we need a kickass witch on team vampire. Rachel—can just make things explode. Which is cool but—I don't want to get my fur singed. Or explode," he smiles. "You want to be a vampire?"

"No—I'd die without my wolf. Or go fucking insane, but she might be my mate. Her wolf might be my mate and I can't be with her forever. I don't even want to know what my mom is going through. I saw it once—what happened when someone's mate died. They were young to in their thirties. Drunk driver, she died nothing my dad could to save him. I saw him a few times he was always at the house and it looked like shit. I mean most people do but he was dead within the month. My papi said that it was a broken heart. I can't do that shit to her." Santana rubbed her arm. "I felt it this morning it was brief her pain and then she just shut down the bond. She cut me out. There isn't _anything_ I can do and I feel like a shitty _alpha_."

"We could become hybrids—I mean if their mom accidentally created them maybe we can do the same shit to. They're pack and we can't just fucking leave them," Puck said with a grin.

Santana shook her head. "I don't even know where the fucking grimoire is, they just don't leave that shit lying around. It's probably hidden really fucking well. Plus there is no fucking way that any of them would go for it. They _hate_ magic on principle and Chuck told me that they had to die first. That shit isn't a joke. We'll figure it out. Who the fuck knows maybe they can make _hybrids_." The blood moon was coming and they still had time to figure shit out.

Puck grinned, "Being a fucking hybrid would be awesome. We wouldn't need to use their strength we'd have our fucking own. No one would try and mess with us again, plus we'd probably be stronger than most fucking vampires. We'd be fucking untouchable. Team Vamp."

Santana paused for a moment, there was a note to how he said it and she looked at him, "I never asked how you were holding up after what my dad did to you? I'm fucking sorry about that by the way—maybe if we had waited."

"Shit would have ended up the same anyway, they were basically going to make me an omega. Bottom of the pack or something. I mean some people were fucking talking about it because I was friends with the vampire, and I guess they _knew_ I was still loyal to you."

"Puck I'm still—shit I'm sorry for what he did."

"Don't be, you didn't do shit and I wanted to be on your team remember? Even at the club—sitting with them. It was like being in the most exclusive club in the world and I think people were jealous that I had Sam's attention. People were all over Quinn offering her their blood and offering to have her drink from them. I mean I didn't join for that shit—but it's some nice perks. Even if I am just a pet to them—they treat me better than people in that pack did most of the time. And I got respect—I didn't do shit to earn it but people respected me. Getting smacked around wasn't even all that bad not really it wasn't your dad that hurt me it was Rachel's mom. She's the one that gives me nightmares. It's my fault that you had to kill your dad. But Finn—I can't believe I fell for it. I mean his brother died. I didn't think he'd do that to me—betray me like that."

Santana smiled, "Finn's getting what's his. Fucking asshole isn't ready to be alpha and I know my dad didn't groom him to take over. He's going to have a fucking rebellion on his hands after the mourning period is over. Thought it was just about the respect that you get it isn't bout time he figured that shit out. And he's stuck here. In fucking Lima he can't just quit and say it's to fucking hard. Dealing with everyone's shitty ass problems. Serves him right."

"Is it really that hard to be fucking alpha?"

"All that responsibility on your shoulders, making sure everyone is protected. All eyes on you all the fucking time waiting for you to make a mistake to look weak so they can pounce. I'm fucking glad it's just the four of us and we can take care of ourselves for the most part, and we're not going to be Lima loser's Puck. We can do whatever we want. New York, Chicago, LA, anything we want. I never thought about it—that I'd be stuck here in Ohio till I died—but I'm getting out of here." Santana leaned back, despite the shit that she had been through it had been worth it. Leaving the pack may have been one of the best decisions of her life. There were _options_, she had options. "Come on let's pick up the groceries—so we can bitch about how I have to do all the shopping. She better be making dinner tonight," Santana grumbled looking at the list.

Puck's stomach growled at the thought and he grinned, "You think she minds if I show up? It's either that or I go eat takeout with my mom and sister and watch Schindler's list and I get told to bring home a nice Jewish girl like Rachel. I should probably tell her that Rachel is dating a girl. Just to see her face."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Santana's mother shows up at the house, the vampires begin to prepare for the blood moon, flashbacks. One chapter left before the blood moon chapters, and I assure you that you will hate me. <strong>


	35. Chapter 35

**AN: Thank you for the reviews. **

* * *

><p>Her morning feed was generally the only peace that Quinn received. It was just as relaxing as painting to her. She needed to do something, since she wasn't in the mood and spending the night with Rachel—one which Rachel didn't protest after she had suggested they watch Funny Girl to make her feel better. But Rachel still smelt so good and asking to feed of her seemed to be pushing it. So she had slipped out to see if she could find someone to feed off of. Someone to help take the edge of. Sleeping next to Rachel had brought back memories of their usual morning activities and Rachel seemed to be <em>firm<em> on this silly restriction that they shouldn't have sex. She opened the front door just as an old beat up truck parked in Rachel's driveway and Finn Hudson stepped out of his truck, a bouquet of flowers which looked rather wilted to her anyway were in his hand. Quinn flashed to him grabbing him and pulling him away from Rachel's house. She knew the diva wouldn't appreciate her spilling any blood, even Finn's blood on her driveway.

She only stops after she's three blocks away and in an empty parking lot before she tosses him onto the ground, "What the _hell_ do you think you're _doing_ going near Rachel Hudson?" Quinn hisses. "I thought I told you to stay the _fuck_ away from her."

Finn stood to his feet, his skinned hands and arms healing as he growled lowly at Quinn, "What are you _doing _in Rachel's house? Stalking her? I heard that she and you were _done_," Quinn smelt of Rachel—but he hadn't smelt the scent of pheromones and sex that stuck to someone after they'd been intimate. But it had been days since then and he had heard the rumors at school that Rachel was meeting some dude for coffee. He needed to do something for himself, have something that was his, and if Rachel and Quinn were on the outs. Then maybe he could convince her to give him another chance.

Quinn didn't take the bait, they did after all need a werewolf sacrifice and this lumpy idiot had volunteered with his little stunt. "And yet she invited me into her house and I slept in her bad last night. She doesn't want to be a werewolf Finn, especially not in some pack lead by a fifth-rate alpha. You look like _shit_," she sneered.

Finn took a swing at Quinn who flashed behind him and pushed him forward using his momentum to send him sprawling. He _hated _her, it was all her fault. Miguel was dead because of _her, _she had taken _his_ girlfriend and future mate and she was a fucking _freak. _He picked himself up, "I'm going to _kill _you and then Rachel is going to see—that I'm _better than you_." He snarled darkly. The wolf pushing itself forward and he charged at Quinn again.

Quinn sighed and dodged his next wild swing entering his space and tripping him as she brought him down, she placed her foot on his neck. It would be so easy to crush his windpipe, watch as he gasped for air that would never come and slowly suffocate to death. But they really did need a werewolf and Finn was probably the most deserving. At least he could be useful before he died. She applied pressure enjoying the way that Finn started turning blue. "I have had the power to _kill_ you any time I wanted. It's taken _restraint_ that I didn't even know that I possessed and because I imagined that Rachel wouldn't be pleased if I killed you. Nostalgia I imagine. She doesn't want to be with a fucking _mutt_, get that through your skull Finn. That creepy little shit that interviews the glee club has a better shot of winning her heart than you do." She removes her foot after a moment when he starts to turn purple. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to go feed. Your truck better be gone by the time I get back. Rachel isn't feeling well and I don't wish to stress her out."

Finn gasped inhaling sharply rolling onto his hands and knees as he glared up at Quinn, "You can't even _love _her, vampires are fucking evil. You're going to _ruin _her or worse—she's going to _die _because of you, and your stupid family. I can protect her better than you can."

"I just kicked your ass—try again," Quinn sneers at him. "Santana could protect her better than you could. Hell I trust _Puck_ to protect her better than you can." She would keep Rachel safe.

Finn rubs his throat and shoots her a smug smile, "You can't even love her _can_ you? You don't love her and I do—"

Quinn did what any normal person would do, she punched Finn in the face and watched as he dropped to the ground with a satisfying thud. She eyed him for a moment and then looked around making sure that no one was there before slamming her foot into his body a few times kicking him. She felt better already and she pulled herself up and straightened herself out. Pulling out her phone she dialed her brother's number.

_'Quinn_.' Sam's voice was sharp and she heard the sound of him moving in his bed.

"I have a wolf all we need now is a vampire and a witch," Quinn stated simply. "Though I want to compel him, even though he's probably been ingesting Vervain. How much does he have to bleed before I can compel him. I don't want to kill him yet."

'_Do I wish to know_?_'_

Quinn glanced down at Finn and then smiled, "That will ruin the surprise brother and where is the fun in that? Just tell me what I need to do."

'_Will you at least be home for dinner and a movie, Charlotte is in the mood to cook, she's making breakfast. You can bring Rachel_.'

"Fine, just tell me how to do it. I need to be back before Rachel wakes up," Quinn said brushing him off. Listening carefully her lips twitching upwards. She was going to make it hurt.

* * *

><p>"Do you know the easiest way to 'slay' a vampire?" Frannie asked. They had decided to meet at the park and she had caved to let Brittany feed the ducks for an hour before she was finally ready to learn.<p>

"Stake through the heart—everyone knows that," Brittany said in a duh voice.

"Perhaps if you were stronger and faster than that vampire or you managed to catch them off guard, but getting close to them is difficult when you're _human_," Frannie replied. "As a witch, the easiest way to kill a normal vampire is to simply—set them on fire."

Brittany turned to Frannie, who had stated what to do so plainly and firmly like it was fact. "Wouldn't that—hurt?" she questioned and Frannie waved her hand dismissively.

"Setting a vampire on fire is the quickest way to scare them, hurt them and possibly kill them. If they manage to live they'll be weakened greatly, they probably won't be that much of a threat to you. It's quick, it's effective and you don't leave a body afterwards." Frannie informed Brittany who still looked uncomfortable at the idea of killing someone. "The people who you will be _slaying_ are monsters Brittany. They have killed _hundreds_ of people and they are a threat your _family_ and your friends. Take Quinn for example—"

"Quinn's my friend. She's really nice to me even though she really doesn't like witches," Brittany stated immediately defending Quinn. There was always these little jabs at Quinn and she still didn't know why Frannie loathed her sister so much. There didn't seem to be nearly as much hate directed at Sam or Charlotte but there was tension there as well.

Frannie made a face, there was that association. "It would do you best if you started to keep your distance from them. They won't approve of this union or the fact that I'm teaching you how to slay vampires effectively. If Quinn views you as a threat there is no doubt in my mind that she will _kill you_."

"No she won't Sam _promised_ that he would protect me and my sister and my family," Brittany said stubbornly. "They try really hard to not go back on their word. They tried not to kill anyone when they were attacked—someone died though because Quinn needed to protect Rachel and it happened—"

"My _brother's_ word means _nothing_ if he believes there is nothing that he can do. Or if he wishes to get back in Quinn's good graces Brittany. If betraying you would mean that Sam gets to stay awake, and gets to keep attempting to help Quinn find redemption then he will screw you over." Frannie said bluntly and looked at Brittany and sighed, she would learn. "Now back to your lessons—the vampires who you see walking in the sun—the only sane thing that my siblings did is give it out to only the most deserving, they have kept it a secret, to make sure, that people weren't abusing it." Frannie continued holding up her daylight ring.

Brittany sighed, she didn't want to talk about how to kill vampires anymore, the topic was boring and she was sure if she just asked Sam or Quinn to do it for her they would. "I love my sister even if she totally tries to put Lord Tubbington on a diet all the time. She makes me mad all the time, and she takes my things and she totally interrupted me that one time with Santana—but she's my sister and I love her. So why don't you love Quinn?"

"It is because of her foolishness that I was cursed to this existence. She _robbed_ me of four hundred years and she bullies my siblings turning them against me because I dare try and reason with them. There is no _redemption_ for us, for them. They've killed hundreds if not thousands of people, ruined countless lives. And they live immoral existences. They aren't _helping_ humanity they are merely leeches. Without redemption. Our parents taught us right from wrong and they have forgone every last teaching our parents have taught us," Frannie says bitterly. "Now. We should continue before you have to go see your friend. Let's review. What is the best way to kill a vampire?"

"Setting them on fire," Brittany said with a sigh and shakes her head. "Have you started to watch Buffy? I can let you borrow my DVDs if you're _careful_ with them. Then you can make teaching me how to be a slayer _fun_."

* * *

><p>"You're distracting me," Charlotte said as she pulled away from Santana's kiss. "Something's going to burn," she mumbled.<p>

"Let it _burn_," Santana said with a playful smile on her lips. She had dragged Charlotte into the pantry for a bit of a quickie before dinner. "Our weekend got interrupted and you promised to do whatever I said remember. What I want is for you to—" The pantry door swung open and Santana groaned inwardly and turned, if it was Quinn she was going to strangle her. Instead standing there was Puck. Santana felt Charlotte move away from her and watched her straighten herself out. "Does anyone in this house know what a fucking _emergency_—"

"Your mom's at the door, Quinn told me to come get you. Rachel's not happy that she's here, she doesn't look happy to be here—but it is an emergency." He had drawn the short straw in being the one to interrupt them, but from the look on Santana's face she wasn't going to kill him.

Santana blinked and immediately took two steps out of the pantry straightening her shirt and fixing her hair, as she walked towards the door. Leaving Puck and Charlotte standing there. Charlotte's face was a neutral mask but she turned to Puck for a moment opening up the connection between the two of them. _'Should I go be with Santana—sit by her_? _What about the food—should I make some tea and sandwiches_.'

Puck blinked no one really talked to him alone in the bond, even in the other pack but he could hear the concern in mental voice. "I can watch the food—just tell me what to do and I'll do it? I promise not to eat everything, go sit by her."

Charlotte nodded and flashed out of the pantry and Puck was suddenly bombarded with instructions on what to do, he really had no idea there were that many steps in making a pie. He groaned inwardly but grabbed the ingredients from the pantry.

Maribel Lopez looked at Quinn who had her arm crossed over her chest she could smell blood on her and it made her nervous, "Are you Santana's—" she trailed off. Trying to make small talk was a failure the vampire had just stared at her daring her to make any moves. She flicked her eyes at Rachel who didn't look pleased to see her either.

"Other twin, she dresses better and wears better shoes," Santana said standing at the other end of the hallway as Quinn twisted out of the way, letting Santana get a very good look at her mother. It _hurt_, to see that she was wasting away losing your mate was a death sentence that very few wolves recovered from. The younger you were the easier it was to recover but her mom wasn't in her twenties anymore and she looked awful. The loss of her dad—and the fact that she had left the pack was probably weighing heavily on her. She felt Charlotte touch her arm and she turned to her shooting her a smile. She looked back at her mother. "Why are you here?" Her tone sounded defeated, she didn't want to deal with anything her mother had come to say. "I'm not going back."

Maribel sighed, she had figured that any plea she had to come and save the wolves from Finn was going to end in Santana simply rejecting it. It was becoming increasingly obvious that Finn couldn't handle the responsibility. "The will was read a few days ago and I need to talk to you about things—if we could talk alone?"

Santana blinked at this, there was a list of things she had expected. Her mother begging her to come back and save the pack from Finn being at the very top of that list. She truthfully had expected her father to write her out of the will and give everything to the pack funds. "I—okay we can go to the main room?" she looked over at Quinn who shrugged. She flicked her eyes to Charlotte who smiled at her encouragingly.

"If you need any information or legal advice talk to Sam," Quinn said with a wave of her hand. He had attended law school. "Come on Rachel let's go upstairs," she flicks her eyes back to Santana. "If you need something just yell."

Charlotte squeezed Santana's hand tightly, and opened the bond between every member of the pack so Santana knew she wasn't alone. "I have to go make sure Puck hasn't eaten everything—but if you need me—"

"I know," Santana said with a nod of her head and Charlotte walked back to the kitchen. A smile twitched on her lips when she heard a smacking sound, Chuck had probably caught Puck sneaking food. She motioned for her mom to follow her into the main room. She winced it looked like a bunch of teenagers lived in the house which technically they did, video games, snack food all over the place. "Sit anywhere," she said, taking a seat on the couch.

Maribel took a seat on a couch that didn't have any popcorn or candy on it and looked at her daughter, studied her she looked good. "They don't—feed on you do they?" The whole thing looked _normal_, video games, candy, junk food, she spotted some empty bottles that had once been filled with alcohol.

Santana shook her head, "Sam only drinks from blood bags, I haven't seen Chuck feed—I can't remember the last time I saw Chuck feed and Quinn hunts outside nearly every morning. They aren't _bad people_ and if you just left them alone they'd probably forget about the wolf pack all together. Look I'm sure if Finn comes to Sam apologizes for being a douche and wants peace Sam will make it work. No one else has to fucking die—not anymore. There doesn't have to be any more deaths and we can all go about our business like nothing happened."

Maribel sighed, "Our alpha is dead—your father is dead. Finn isn't—strong enough to lead the pack if you come back and challenge him you'd win. You'd have to beat down a few challenges but you'd _win_. Then there would be peace that you craved. No one else would have to die."

"I'm not going back—I'm happy. And why should I have to fight for something that I earned already? Why should I have to beat back challengers just because I'm a lesbian? I have a pack. They accept me for who I am and sure I may butt heads with Quinn from time to time but there is respect there." At least she thought there was some respect there. With Quinn it was hard to tell sometimes. "I'm not abandoning a pack that appreciates me to go back to a pack which does stupid shit all the time because they're afraid. Maybe if they were killing wolves one by one but they aren't they retaliate against you because you attacked them first. You hurt them first." She sighed she wasn't going to convince her mother of anything. "So the _will_, I thought he wrote me out of it? Gave everything to his new 'son'."

"Your father always thought you were going to come back to the pack, and he wasn't Finn's biggest fan after what he did to you. He never taught Finn what it took to be the alpha and he has no idea—even if you don't come back any pointers, helping him before the pack falls to ruins would help." Maribel pulled out the documents that she had brought over and placed them on the coffee table pushing them to Santana. "You have a trust set up in your name, and one of the cars—as well as several different investments." Santana picked them up and looked at the document frowning slightly. "Check the last page for the details."

Santana flipped to the last page and her eyes widened, that was a lot of zeros, it was certainly enough to pay for her college education and have a bit leftover. "This is—"

Maribel smiled, "It's what your father would have wanted even after everything that happened. You were his only child and _he _loved you. You have to know he did everything he could to protect the pack—even if it was foolish. There was a time when Lima wasn't as safe as it was, there were vampires and the wolves fought. Before we drove them and killed them they had nearly decimated the pack. The witches were being mistreated—your father never wanted that to happen to his pack again. Perhaps he was overzealous and blinded by his hatred. It shouldn't have ended the way it did."

Santana was quiet for a moment she didn't know what to say. "They aren't—those vampires. You don't think the wolves haven't hurt their family? Have hurt them—but they don't blame all wolves for it. I wish that they could just see that. That you could see that—" she admits and looks at her mother and sighs. This argument isn't going to die anytime soon. There is too much bad blood on both sides. Her mother just looks tired and Santana can only hope that her mother is one of the few wolves that manage to pull through.

Maribel nods and gets up, "I just came to drop off the documents and ask if you would give Finn some advice—he's too proud to ask himself but he's floundering and it's almost painful to watch."

Santana makes a face, "I'll think about it," she says attempting to be diplomatic about it. Really she has no intention of helping Finn at all—he's the one that chose to screw her over, and the last thing she needs is to be kidnapped and tortured because of Finn freaking Hudson. She isn't stupid. But it seems to make her mom happy and that's enough.

"I should go I've taken enough of your time," Maribel says excusing herself and Santana quickly scrambles to her feet. "Just sign the papers and swing by the house to drop them off after you've read them." She should leave before she wears out her welcome.

Santana nods and begins to walk her mother out of the house pausing for a moment because it is the woman who gave birth to her and even though they were on opposite sides someone was going to have to extend the olive branch. "Maybe you can stay for dinner—Chuck is making two roasts—and there is usually leftovers." It's an odd thing and she knows that it's risky but if her mother just put her prejudices aside for one evening she'd realize that they weren't so bad. Though she hopes that Quinn at least has the decency to not make any dog jokes.

"I can't impose—" Maribel begins. They are _vampires_, she doesn't think she can stomach watching them feed.

"It wouldn't be imposing Chuck always makes more than enough food for everyone and she makes vegan food for Rachel—please just take a chance? Meet them? I mean once you get passed the whole we need to be as cryptic as possible all the time. You'll realize that they aren't that bad." She wasn't going to take no for an answer maybe if her mother went and actually looked things would get better. She pulled on her mother's arm to the kitchen where Charlotte had Puck peeling potatoes.

Maribel blinked looking at Puck and then looked at Charlotte who looked at her studying her with an intense gaze before extending her hand. "He ate half the potatoes when I wasn't paying attention, so he gets to peel the potatoes and then dice them." Charlotte explained following her gaze. "I'm Charlotte—otherwise, under heavy protest, known as Chuck." Charlotte shot Santana a look and she was rewarded with a hesitant smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Maribel looked at the hand and then at her daughter who nodded. With a bit of hesitation she took Charlotte's hand and shook it. It was colder than a regular hand and her gaze was still so intense and focused. "It's—nice to meet you to." The kitchen looked like any other kitchen, and it looked rather normal. All of it looked normal. There was no blood in sight, at worst there was a glass of wine on the counter. She looked at her daughter maybe Santana was right. Maybe she should give them a chance, and it seemed that this Charlotte person had captured her daughter's attention.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback Tenth Century (Frannie age five):<strong>

Frannie curled up to her sobbing mother and tried to soothe her. She didn't understand where Stacie had gone, or when she was coming back that mean lady had taken her. And made her mother cry, and she didn't know what to do or where her daddy was. Her mother had said that Stacie was sick and had the plague but she had been fine just yesterday. They had just played with the wooden carvings that their father had made for them yesterday. "It's okay mommy," Frannie said attempting to soothe her mother the same way that Judy had soothed her time and time again.

Judy rubbed her face, trying to hide the fact that she'd been sobbing just a moment ago. It wasn't good for the baby. Her little Samuel. She couldn't think about how devastated her husband was going to be—the deal that she had struck. She hadn't given a second thought to the cost of the came with that magic and she shuddered, looking at Frannie. She knew—she'd been there. There was a fear that Frannie would tell her husband and it would be all over. Everything that she'd done everything that she'd given up would be all over. "Frannie—my darling daughter," Judy said kissing her daughter's forehead. "You're never going to leave me are you?" her voice sad and quiet.

Frannie made a face and shook her head, "No mom," she said frowning at the very idea.

"You'll be by my side forever?" Judy said gently rubbing her daughter's back gently. The tears still sliding down her face. Her perfect little angel—their perfect little angel was gone. "Be my good little girl forever?"

Frannie nodded sitting up and wiping away her mother's cheeks for her, "I will I promise, I'll be a good girl. I'll do my chores and Stacie's—and I'll be good I promise. Don't cry anymore mommy," Frannie whispers her own eyes filling with tears. She didn't like to see her mother crying, and she wished that Stacie was here to help make it better.

"Stacie—died of the plague Frannie—that's what you must tell your father. That she was very sick and she got sicker and she died."

"But—she was fine and that mean lady took her," Frannie said shaking her head. Her daddy had always said that lying was bad.

"I needed to keep you safe, because you are my special little angel Francesca," Judy said and Frannie beamed at her mother gobbling up the compliment. "But your father will be angry and you don't want him to hurt anyone do you?" Frannie shook her head and Judy smiled at her. "Then you mustn't tell anyone what happened. Stacie died because of the plague Frannie. She got sick and she died." Judy repeated. Frannie was a child—if she told Frannie the lie long enough, and often enough she'd believe it. She would be safe from his wrath. And she vowed that she would start practicing the dark arts, that she'd become powerful enough that _no _one could ever take one of her children again. Judy kissed Frannie's head again gently, "Promise me that you'll stay with me forever."

Frannie smiled and snuggled into her mother's side, putting her hand on Judy's stomach. "I promise." Judy smiled at her and Frannie could see the love and devotion in Judy's eyes.

"I love you Frannie, and I'm so proud of you."

"I love you too mommy."

**End Flashback**

* * *

><p>"The werewolf has been taken care of," Quinn said sliding a glass of brandy towards Sam as she leaned back and crossed her legs, taking a sip of her own drink. "We need a witch and a vampire."<p>

"The witch is the problem, we cannot use anyone who is a resident of Lima or part of the coven. There are only two witches that we know of, that aren't part of the Lima coven. Shelby and Rachel," Sam said looking at Quinn. He saw a flash of protective righteous anger flash across her face. "Clearly Rachel isn't on the list, but why are we not using Shelby?"

Quinn frowned, "Shelby is an extremely talented and powerful _dark_ witch and I want nothing to do with her. Capturing her would be a pain in the ass and keeping her subdued will be even harder," and she was Rachel's mother. Even if Rachel didn't want anything to do with her, killing her seemed like a stretch. It wasn't as if Rachel had even asked her to spare Shelby she just did.

"So we find someone else, it's not like Lima is the end all be all for witches. They don't care so long as she's not a witch of the coven. I've been asleep for the past hundred years _surely_ you two have come across witches that you wanted to kill but didn't?" Charlotte points out.

Sam and Quinn glance at each other for a moment, before Quinn spoke up. "If you called her you know that she would come running to be with you brother."

Charlotte flicked her eyes to Sam and sat up paying attention now, "You had a secret torrid love affair while I was asleep and you haven't shared? With a witch?"

"Now isn't the time for idle—"

"She worked as a nurse they bonded over the fact that she made sure he had a healthy supply of blood. It was sickeningly sweet. Then we needed to leave Tennessee for _various_ reasons—"

"You got bored and killed four people," Sam interjected.

Quinn ignored him and continued to talk, "She grew upset and a bit obsessed over him, there may have been treats of curses was uttered. Come to think about it Sam—_most_ of your ex's try and kill us somehow. I actually think I approve of this union between you and Puck. What's he going to do pee on all your nice fancy suits if you break his heart?"

Sam turned back to Charlotte, "She was upset that my devotion to my _family_ was far more important than she was. Always and forever is not a pact that I take lightly," Sam said crossing his arms.

"Well again—she wants to curse us and you felt sorry for breaking her human _mortal_ heart. You have her number call her and tell her to come visit, that you missed her. Apologize for breaking her heart and then work your charms on her—if that doesn't work compel her and tell her to fly to Lima," Quinn said in a bored tone.

"Well that leaves the vampire then, if it can't be from my line or _your _line, so Sam find some poor idiot and turn him." Charlotte said.

"Why am I doing all the _grunt work_ in this?" Sam asks.

"Because Sam, Charlotte has been asleep for a hundred years and she doesn't know anyone outside of our circle of friends. All of which she can't kill, and I already _told you_, I got the werewolf which I assure was a process. I needed to drain him twice before the compulsion worked." Quinn said crossing her legs and flicked her eyes at Charlotte. "If you're going to complain about doing all the work, take Charlotte with you and go hunting. Perhaps you'll finally feed properly."

Sam's eyes flicked over to Charlotte and then back to Quinn, "She has been feeding on the blood bags, there's one gone every day Quinn."

Quinn felt the annoyance through the bond and rolled her eyes, Charlotte would do as she pleased. It didn't matter that she had noticed that her sister had slowed considerably. It was subtle but she had noticed, whatever she was doing to keep the hunger at bay was working. Poorly, she wasn't a danger though. Not yet. "How many times do I have to say that we aren't hipster vampires who drink from blood bags," Quinn snapped at him. But she leaned back and held up her glass her siblings following suit immediately. "Always and forever," she stated simply. She was going to be stronger, faster more powerful than before. After a thousand years, perhaps the next time she ran into the man she had thought was her father she'd finally be able to put their feud to rest. They'd finally be _free_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: With that I think that we should begin, with the next chapter. It's the night of the blood moon, people are going to die. Tragedy is going to strike. Shelby is going to be a pain in the ass, will the twins finally become hybrids? Will Rachel and Quinn finally get their act together? I don't know but stay tuned for the next chapter which will be here <strong>**_eventually_****. I might take a break after the next chapter, tidy up Come Join the Murder and post it on FF, type up another chapter of Only One, maybe get a chapter of Family Portrait all typed out and posted. Do a bit of a cleanse and then come back completely recharged or you know, I suspect that after the next chapter I will have people banging down my door and chaining me to my desk so I write the next chapter who knows. **


	36. Chapter 36: The Night of the Blood Moon

**AN: AND here we are the night of the blood moon. Enjoy. Review. Let's leave the pitchforks and torches at home people. **

* * *

><p>Santana kissed along Charlotte's naked shoulder as she climbed into bed with the vampire, maybe after tonight they could just forgo having separate rooms. She was going to <em>see<em> Charlie's wolf tonight, she was going to be near her wolf. "Oi—Chuck." She shifted her body so she was on the opposite side of the bed and poked Charlotte's cheek. "Come on wake up," Santana grumbled. She was going to be late for Cheerios and even though Sue had been leaving them in the wind. She was practically going double duty and it was odd for any of the vampires to not be awake after the sun rose. She tapped Charlie's cheek again and immediately jumped back when Charlotte's eyes snapped open, black as night her fangs slipping out. Santana immediately had the sense to scramble back falling off the bed as Charlotte snapped into a sitting position and looked at her.

It her that she couldn't just flash away because the bond between them was closed and Quinn didn't believe in letting anyone into her mind. "Shit—" She was about to call Quinn when Charlotte's eyes snapped back to normal the veins receding and her fangs sliding in.

She turned to Santana and blinked at her, "You're on the floor why?" she questioned.

"Your face!" Charlotte quirked a brow at Santana who growled realizing how that sounded. "You were doing your freaky vampire face. I thought you were going to fucking attack me," Santana said keeping her voice down. Not that it was any use if any the other vampires were listening in on the conversation.

Charlotte grimaced, "I'm sorry if I scared you, I forgot where I was at for a moment." She looked at the clock and moved stumbling for a moment as she tried to flash to her wardrobe. She stumbled forward and caught herself.

"Are you—when was the last time you fed?" Santana frowned slightly as she scrambled up to help Charlotte, who immediately pushed her away.

"Yesterday." Charlotte answered truthfully, it was barely a mouthful. Just like she had been drinking for the past couple of weeks. It was enough, she was fine and it was enough. She straightened herself up and relaxed for a moment inhaling before flashing to her closet and grabbing her clothes to wear for today.

"_Bullshit_," Santana said taking a step and blocking the exit.

"You _saw_ me have some blood," Charlotte reminded her, with a roll of her eyes.

"What I saw was you pour a blood bag into a cup, warm it up in the microwave and then take a sip and dump the rest away—" Santana trailed off. Charlotte had always done that in front of her, she hadn't thought anything of it. "You're starving yourself?"

"No I can't stand the taste of blood in this century. The blood is disgusting, and I can barely stomach it like Quinn and Sam have clearly gotten used to. It's what you eat, I can taste it and it makes me feel sick. I'm _not starving_ myself, I'm just figuring out how to dine on a diet that tastes like chemicals and hormones and this terrible aftertaste. What you eat, what you put in your bodies I can taste it. Perhaps if I had gotten used to the slow change but it's like going from proper coffee to that instant stuff that tastes absolutely awful."

Santana frowned, "Why didn't you fucking _tell me_ or someone?"

"Because there is nothing _you_ or Quinn can do. I mean Rachel is probably the closest thing to a century ago, but if I even make the suggestion Quinn will have my head. I'm not going to bite into everyone's sweaty disgusting necks just so I can find another vegan. I figured the taste would grow on me. It hasn't." Charlotte waved her hand. She'd only been trying poorly for a month to get a mouthful down.

"So feed off me," Santana said stubbornly. "We're already having sex and—my blood tastes disgusting to you as well?"

Charlotte winced she hadn't wanted to have this conversation with Santana anytime soon. "Not as bad as most other people's. I imagine the wolf in you and the insane training you call Cheerios' practice cleans up most of it, but I can still taste some of the chemicals that they put in the meat and the preservatives that they put practically everywhere else. You can't go vegan, because you're a wolf. So there is—"

"I'll eat the organic grass fed—humane shit that is more expensive. Rachel's been going on about how I should switch. Tried to get me to watch a documentary about tortured chickens." she could eat better. Sue was always trying to get her to eat better anyway and Rachel. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you're still uncomfortable with the vampires drink blood thing and I had it perfectly under control," Charlotte says stubbornly as she grabs a pair of jeans, and begins to slip them on. "I wasn't going to ask you to do something that you weren't ready for," and it was an intimate step that no one seemed to understand. Offering a vampire your blood was—it required trust and love, it was about the quickest way to win a vampire over. They really needed to explain it better.

Santana sighed and carefully approached Charlotte wrapping her arms around her waist tightly nipping at her shoulder gently. "You should still tell me that's what people do right? It doesn't bother me nearly as much anymore. I mean Sam fed off me, and Quinn gave me some of her blood. I _want_ to help you. So I'm going to do it. You can't starve yourself, we'd figure something out."

Charlotte frowned a bit and rubbed her arm she should have said something to Santana. She had thought she had everything under control. "It wouldn't be forever—just so I can acclimatize to the taste—we'll go week by week? You adding something that you like to eat back into your diet slowly." She shifted for a moment the apology tasting foreign on her tongue. She was stubborn and usually denied any wrong doing, but she could have killed Santana. Accidentally before Quinn or Sam could have stopped her. "I'm sorry—I put you in danger and I thought I had it under control."

"We're supposed to be a team. So if something is bothering you tell me and I'll tell you." Charlotte nods at this and Santana smile for a moment. But Chuck not mentioning it bothers her a bit more than she wants to let on. As much as she wants to joke about it, she doesn't really want a cryptic vampire girlfriend. She likes what she sees underneath when Chuck shows it to her. "Hey Chuck, it's not just about sex right?" There's a hesitance in her voice, because she's unsure. They are still vampires and Chuck doesn't talk about the past nearly as often as she should. She has all these experiences and all these memories.

Charlotte glances at Santana, they don't even have nearly the amount of sex that either of them wants. They should have kept the apartment, but she kisses Santana's cheek. "No, it's not just about the sex between us."

"So no more cryptic vampire—hiding stuff that you think I can't handle?" Santana asks because she's already been with someone who is incredibly hard to follow at times, and she doesn't like not understanding or having all the information.

"I'll try, and if you don't understand something or I'm being cryptic then you need to ask me to explain, and I promise I will."

* * *

><p>Puck didn't like Penny, it was just that simple of a fact. She followed Sam everywhere, interrupted their time together just so she could cling to him. She ignored the annoyed look on Sam's face and just kept up at it. She was rude to Quinn and Charlotte and he was surprised as hell that they hadn't said or done anything about he had finally asked Quinn about and she had told him quite bluntly that Penny was the witch sacrifice that they were going to use.<p>

A part of him _knew_ that he should be bothered. A huge part of him knew that he should care that they were basically tricking this girl into being a sacrifice. But he loathed her as did nearly everyone else in the house including Sam. It wasn't a great loss and he had been forced to the sidelines with Sam giving him apologetic looks all the time.

Truthfully Puck wasn't completely sure if the sorry looks were because Sam was being tortured by Penny or if it was because Sam was sorry for hurting his feelings. Which was weird he shouldn't give a damn if Penny had taken up residence in Sam's room. It wasn't as if Sam was having sex with her. The thought bothered him more than anything. Puck slammed his locker shut with a bang. This sucked these _confusing_ feelings that he felt, were driving him up the wall. He _knew_ he didn't like men, he'd looked at other guys and felt nothing and he couldn't figure out why Sam caused him to feel good. It's not like they had done anything since that night they hadn't even talked about it. It was almost as if it never happened. He had no idea if he should bring it up—or just let it die.

"You need to stop thinking," Quinn said as she approached him an annoyed expression on her face. She rarely monitored the bond—actually she never did unless it was actually an emergency. But since Puck had been kidnapped she had paid more attention to him, as had Charlotte. Always making sure they knew where he was. It was just to make sure he wasn't kidnapped again. She had _felt_ his confusion, and she could feel how hard he was thinking. Puck was—simple, she liked that about him.

Puck flashed Quinn a grin and his thoughts finally quieted down, "Sorry," he said sheepishly.

"Do I want to know what you're thinking of—if the answer has something to do with how you want to have sex with a Cheerio or my sister, or me, or Santana—then the answer is no. No I don't want to know Puck." Quinn stated crossing her arms over her chest.

"I want to have sex with your brother," Puck stated giving Quinn a giant lopsided grin when she glared at him. "You told me that you didn't want to hear about me wanting to have sex with anyone in the pack or a Cheerio. I want to have—sex with Sam." He said keeping his voice low.

"_Why_?" Quinn hissed at him.

"Because he gives the best—" Quinn's hand shot out and covered his mouth interrupting him.

"I'm sure you were going to give me details that I don't want to hear. But let me clarify, _why_ are you talking to me about this?" Quinn said. "I can make a list of the people who are far superior in dealing with this sort of thing than I am. My sister comes to mind, so does Rachel. I am not a matchmaker Puck and he's my _brother_. I promised him I would stay out of his love life." Puck shot her a quizzical look and Quinn shrugged. She may or may not have slept with one of Sam's girlfriends when they were still human. Sam had found out. Punches had been thrown, there had been some name-calling. They hadn't talked to each for months, with Charlotte and Sebastian as the go between. But never once had Sam gone to their father.

Puck took a step back, "I think I may like him," Puck admits to Quinn groans. "But I'm not—I'm not gay."

She isn't a matchmaker, she doesn't do this shit. She doesn't even care one way or another. "So tell him that you _might_ like him. The _end_. Sam is incredibly open to a lot of things in his life, new people new ideas. He'll be open to dating you if that's what you want. Or you two can do whatever you two do when you're alone together. Apparently it's fiddling each other's joysticks." Quinn shrugged. "Do whatever you want, you hurt him I kill you," she said with a dismissive wave, there wasn't any bite to her voice when she said it. It was _Puck_. "Stop thinking so hard. It's just Sam."

Puck was about to say something but Quinn had turned her back on him and walked away. The conversation clearly over. He watched her leave and smiled, it was probably as much support he was going to get from her. He'd talk to Sam after this blood moon business was over. At least then Penny would be dead.

* * *

><p>Hannah had banned Brittany from going to see the spell taking place, they had no idea what was going to happen and she didn't want to put her daughter in the line of fire. Which was stupid because she was sure that she could protect herself if push came to shove. She certainly had more skill, than Rachel who was going to go see the ritual magic. It was like she was being left out of all the fun, first the sex club and now this. It was unfair and she ran her finger along the ring that Frannie had given her. <em>She understood<em> though, why she needed to stay at home. It probably wasn't even safe for Rachel to be there, and she glanced at the ring on her finger. Rachel would need to be safe and she was sure Frannie wouldn't mind so long as she got the ring back.

"That's why I think you and Mike should do another dance routine that will completely blow the judges away," Rachel said as Brittany walked together in the halls.

Brittany blinked coming back to reality and leaving her own thoughts behind as she looked at Rachel. "I don't have time I'm becoming Buffy," she informs Rachel who turns to her a confused look on her face.

"The vampire slayer?" Rachel says and Brittany smiles and nods. "You do know that some of our friends are vampires right? And they probably won't like the fact that you're becoming a vampire." If Santana complained about how the vampires were cryptic, she was conveniently forgetting that Brittany rarely gave the full story.

"It's cool, I'm only supposed to hurt the bad vampires. You know the really bad ones. And I have my own Giles and I'm totally going to have sexy time with her even if she doesn'tknow that yet," Rachel was giving her that look which showed that she wasn't _completely_ understanding what was going on. She sighed, and grabbed Rachel's hand after pulling off the ring on her hand. "I learned that I can be a kickass vampire slayer like Buffy and use my magic like Willow. I don't even want to be a slayer but I have to help Giles because she's going to need my help and she doesn't have anyone else right now. You're probably going to need this more than I do. My mom won't let me go tonight. Wear this and you'll be fine, that's what Giles' says. It will protect you from any supernatural attack. Promise me that you won't take it off even though it feels wrong Rachel."

Rachel paused as she felt the odd magic hit her and Brittany was right it did feel wrong. She wanted it off her finger. "Who is this Giles person?"

"My watcher _duh_, you watched Buffy you know who Giles is. I trust her, even though she's really cranky all the time. I know she needs my help more than she thinks," Brittany said looking at the ring on Rachel's hand. "Give it back tomorrow Rachel—it's important to her, and be careful. _Please_."

"It's going to be fine and I want to experience what a ritual is like at least once. Quinn doesn't want me there, but maybe I can be of some help, or at the very least _learn_ something. Quinn and Charlotte are going to be busy with the ritual but I'm sure Sam, Santana and Puck will keep me safe."

Brittany sighed, and looked at the ring and then back at Rachel. "Please _promise_ to keep the ring on no matter how gross it feels. Too many people have died lately, Kurt, Santana's dad, I don't want any more people to die or get hurt."

Rachel smiled at this, "I know but they've kept it quiet—and I want to see Quinn as a wolf. Santana and Puck are going to be remaining human just in case to help them, and then Sam's going to take me home and they're going for a run together. I almost wish I could go with them." Rachel admits, because it does sound like fun. It does sound like a good time. Really though she wanted to see Quinn as a wolf. Santana personally wanted to know if they were identical wolves, and she couldn't help wonder if it would be easy to tell them apart just by looking at them. "Maybe Quinn will let me pet her, Santana went out and purchased a squeaky ball. She plans to get Quinn back for all those dog jokes."

Brittany pouted, "Now I really want to go, maybe—they'll let me see later? Without my mom knowing. She never lets me have any fun. Or do anything remotely dangerous." Brittany said grumbling. "Take lots of pictures though before you have to go and text them to me tonight?"

Rachel nodded, "Of course, and maybe some video if they decided to play a bit of fetch. Santana doesn't think they'll be able control the wolf like instincts as well, but that's why she and Puck are going, and since my dad's aren't home—I think I'll just spend some time with Sam."

* * *

><p>Shelby Cochran couldn't find Finn, it was like he had dropped off the face of the planet which was why she was at the Lopez residence knocking on Maribel's door. She had <em>heard<em> that the widower had been helping Finn and giving the new alpha as many lessons as she could. Which was why she was here, Maribel had retreated. Maribel was now attempting to get some peace, but at this moment Shelby couldn't let that happen. She understood Maribel's need an urge to get her daughter back right now with the vampires about to shatter the natural order of things, she couldn't let that happen.

It was hypocritical for a dark witch to even care about the natural order, she had turned her back on it for more power. She'd been tired of the confines that doing without magic had brought her, she had needed to save someone and she hadn't been able to. Normal magic had its limits but dark magic didn't, it was rumored you could even bring someone back from the other side, of course the cost of that type of magic would probably be another life. But this was beyond all that was natural in the world, even she couldn't forget her normal teachings. Even though she subverted the balance all the time she didn't use _dark_ magic all the time, she only used it as a shortcut. But a _hybrid_—if vampires were abominations, then hybrids—well nature had simply determined they _shouldn't_ exist. It wasn't as if people hadn't tried to create hybrids, from breeding, to the use of magic. Even _vampires_ had attempted to subvert the rules by attempting to turn werewolves into vampires, and if this succeeded then there would be another race in the supernatural community. _Hybrids_. It wouldn't be long until they figured out a way for these hybrids to do magic. They'd be gods amongst men, they'd certainly overtake the vampire's apex predator status.

The door swung open and Maribel looked at Shelby and debated whether she should close the door on in her face. Ever since she had walked into their life things had gone wrong, her husband was dead, her daughter had left home far too early. She had met the vampires and they had been polite and well behaved, there hadn't been any blood drinking and watching Puck, Rachel and her daughter interact with them had shed some light on the situation. She'd even shared some of Santana's favorite dishes with her daughter's girlfriend. They had seemed like normal teenagers. They didn't attack unless they had a reason to defend themselves, and it seemed when they defended themselves they didn't believe in _restraint_. "Shelby?"

"Where is Finn? We need to be prepared for tonight," Shelby said briskly. He had been so much easier to manipulate than Miguel, it wasn't even intentional. The boy was simply an idiot at times. "They cannot be allowed to become _hybrids_ Maribel."

Maribel sighed, "That very well maybe but I'm not going to be a part of this madness anymore. I've lost my husband and my daughter—I have a chance to mend the relationship. She wants to and I want to, and that means accepting that she's going to choose to remain a pack with the vampires. If we _leave_ them alone they'll leave us alone. We're the threat, and they'll fight back and I'm _tired_. How long until one of the children get caught in the crossfire and they die? Quinn rescued your daughter she was willing to give up on a righteous kill to get to save your daughter."

"I'm trying to save my daughter and yours, if it isn't _me_ then it'll be someone else. Someone more powerful, someone who hates them more than I do, at least this way I know where my loyalties lay. Now where is _Finn_?" Shelby said dismissively.

"He isn't here I haven't heard from him all day," Maribel said as she checked for her alpha—but it was radio silent and she paused tilting her head. "I can't hear his thoughts," it wasn't that difficult to hear Finn's thoughts. Many of them had to do with Rachel, when Santana had suggested that Finn was obsessed she hadn't thought that she was serious.

Shelby was quiet for a moment her mind racing, she didn't know what the curse was. She didn't know how to break it, but something that powerful probably required a sacrifice. "We need to find him now. The _monsters_ that you so wanted to have peace with probably have him and plan to sacrifice him to break the curse that's been placed on them. How could you even think of peace with them, they don't have _real_ feelings and beings that powerful don't think of the consequences."

Maribel stared and began to search actively for her alpha, touching nearly every mind in her pack, alerting to the fact that their alpha was missing. "What _sacrifice_?" Maribel demanded to know. "I thought you said you didn't know _how_ they were supposed to break the curse."

"A curse that can prevent a werewolf from becoming a wolf? The magic that it must have took, the sacrifice—it's going to take some sacrifice to break the curse. We need to find your alpha before your pack loses two alphas in one month," Shelby said briskly. Maribel's hands were tied, losing Finn would tear the Lima pack apart splintering it. All of Miguel's hard work would have been gone and it wouldn't be the vampires who would be killing the wolves they'd self-destruct on their own.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback Tenth Century (1 day after the birth of the twins): <strong>

Judy placed the black moonstone between her two new infants. The delivery had been difficult and she was _weak_, but she didn't have time. If she didn't do it tonight, before her husband came back there would never be anytime. She had no idea when their first transformation would be, but she needed to stop it before it happened. Before he knew, she had no doubt that in his rage that he would _hurt_ her two precious children. It was to protect them, to keep them safe from a man who could possibly do the harm. She had spent her entire pregnancy working on the curse gathering ingredients.

It had been a moment of weakness for her, her husband had been distant. She had been terrified when she had found out that she was pregnant, but he had been so happy. Her husband was _better_ when they had children. Happier and kinder, he loved his children and he would love his two twin girls. He could never know that they weren't his, she wouldn't destroy him like that. Destroy _their_ family, she had sacrificed far too much for this family, to let it fall apart now. They were strong and healthy and alert, he would _love_ them. They even sort of looked like him, he would never question it.

One of the children stirred, they hadn't been named yet, he would get the honor of doing it, but they were good quiet babies. She smiled at them, she hadn't let the others see them yet. Francesca was doing a good job of taking care of Samuel and Sebastian, she had become such a good little girl, doing whatever she asked. Her closest confidant. Everything she asked of her she did without hesitation, she finally had the power to change that memory to take it away from Frannie. It was a safety measure, but Frannie would never remember what she had done.

She looked at the sky, a full moon. Tonight was the night, and she began to chant. Ignoring how tired she was. Ignoring the cost, she needed to strip her children of what they were, of their birthright. To make them human. She knew that she didn't had that much power, she was still so weak. But she needed to get stronger, she needed to become the strongest witch there ever was so she could protect her children. She would keep them safe. She would need to change the spell and make sure they never transformed, she poured the blood over the moonstone as she chanted.

The magic in the air crackled and she could tell that the spirits were not pleased with her, this was dark magic, and it was cruel. But she didn't have a choice, she looked at her daughters and poured the vial of blood onto the stone, using it as a sealing agent. The blood pooled around the stone and began to stretch out touching both children. Almost immediately they began to fuss, their eyes opening as the sound of babies crying out filled the room. She could hear a wolves howl in the background, it sounded distraught but she kept on going, the words slipping from her lips. It was at that moment that one of the children opened her eyes and looked at Judy and for that moment she hesitated, stumbling over the words that she had practiced. It was only for a moment, she caught herself afterwards finishing the curse. As the baby began to fuss louder her hands touching the blood.

Judy nearly collapsed, the magic had left her _exhausted_, and she nearly blacked out right then and there, her vision blurred and she looked at her two babies. She couldn't get to the one of the twins in time as she placed the bloody hand in her mouth after settling down after a few more minutes of crying. At that moment the other twin moved her hand splashing in the blood and Judy dragged herself and managed to stop that twin from ingesting the blood. She had no idea if the curse worked, if her stumble had caused something to go wrong, but her children seemed fine. She could only pray that it had worked, they were both beautiful. Her beautiful children.

**End Flashback**

* * *

><p>Hannah had finished setting everything up when she heard the crunching of the branches and she turned. It was close to sunset, and once the spell began she couldn't stop it. This wasn't an all or nothing, if the spell was stopped before she could complete it she imagined that a disaster would occur. You didn't play with powerful magic like this and doing it out in the open while she could commune with nature would only enhance her general magic. Standing beside Sam was Finn, and two other people that she didn't know. "They are your sacrifices?" Hannah asked immediately.<p>

"Quinn—you can't just sacrifice Finn!" Rachel said in an annoyed tone they'd been having this argument for the entire drive over. She'd been horrified when she had found out that Quinn was just going to kill Finn.

"Yes I can, he's been a pain in my ass since day one. I know you don't like it Rachel but he's a danger to you and well—everyone," Quinn responded simply.

Santana turned to Charlotte who seemed indifferent to the whole thing, "Look I hate Finn but you can't just _kill _him Chuck, the wolves aren't going to take this lying down. Even if you are doing them a favor. We don't have any more alphas and the pack will be weakened. The pack will _splinter_ Chuck—"

"And there will be a war with the wolves, if we side with one wolf over the other we can finally bring the wolves into the table and have some form of peace. It's good for your pack, because he's just going to keep on getting manipulated by Shelby, they're just going to keep on coming after us," Sam said. He hadn't been pleased with Quinn dragging Finn into this, but the problem would arise no matter which of the wolves they had taken. Even if they had taken someone at the bottom of the pack. At least this way they were cutting the head off the beast.

Rachel grumbled and was about to say something when Puck spoke up. "He's the one that lead me to get tortured by your mother—he was my bro Rachel and he betrayed me. I was tortured because of him. I say just let them get rid of Finn and Penny and whoever that guy is. I'm not going to miss that asshat."

Quinn smirked delighted that she was going to get her way with this. The end of some little dipshit who thought that he stood a chance. He was an eyesore—always lumbering around panting over Rachel. She could deal with Rachel's disappointment later. Finn was a danger and by sending this message it might finally make the wolves more _reasonable_.

Hannah decides to interrupt before the teenagers can get into an argument, "I'm going to be using a lot of magic, in this. You two will each have a moonstone. You're going to need to kill the vampire first and then the wolf, followed by the witch, let their blood mix with the stone and then drink from it. The blood needs to be fresh. I need to focus, and I have practiced the spell a hundred times but I shouldn't be interrupted. I don't know what will happen if I am and something could go wrong," Hannah informed them briskly.

"What happens if something goes wrong?" Rachel asked curiously while she watched Sam start setting them up the sacrifices in the circles.

"The whole point of this is to integrate the wolf and the vampire, it won't kill them but I imagine suddenly having another presence in your mind will make them go mad, or worse. They might get stuck if they transform. The wolves have been separate beings for the past thousand years I don't even know what's going to happen if something goes wrong. This type of thing has never been done before," she admits and looks at Sam. "You need to keep me safe once the spell starts, away from any distractions. I can get it done, but if someone enters into my pentagram—well I don't know what will happen."

Sam nods and points to Santana and Puck, "We'll make sure no one interrupts you or this ceremony. I'm sure Rachel can help—but if there is danger. Puck will take you to safety, before coming back to help," Sam said. "I'm sure Santana and I can handle anything that comes up."

Quinn looks at her twin, "Are you ready for this?" She asks holding her hand out for her baby sister.

Charlotte looked at Quinn's extended hand and then at Santana, before taking Quinn's hand. "I am." Who knows? There might be some benefit into being able to turn into a wolf.

Quinn nods, suddenly glad for Santana's presence, she doubted that she would have been able to convince Charlotte that this was a good idea. She can feel the doubt in their bond. She would have forced her twin into this if it had come down to it. They had been loud and if Frannie had found them then their father—the man who they had believed to be their father was probably not that far behind. She wasn't going to be weaker than him anymore. She wasn't going to be afraid anymore, she wasn't going to fucking run anymore. She was going to end this. "Then let this ritual begin," Quinn announced as Hannah handed them the moonstones. She looked over at Rachel who had a worried expression on her face. "I'll be fine Rachel." Quinn said before smirking, "But if I'm not, a kiss for good luck?"

Rachel shook her head, "Friends don't kiss," she said crossing her arms over her head.

"Brittany." Quinn said smugly.

Rachel opened her mouth to protest that Brittany was a very special case, and most people didn't kiss their friends. "Puck can give you one then," she said with a smile.

Quinn crinkles her nose, "I don't know where his mouth has been. I imagine very close to my brother's dick or on it. Santana's mouth has been very close to—"

"Quinn," Charlotte hissed at her sister as Santana grinned.

Rachel rolled her eyes, Quinn would think of a way, and she glanced at Puck for a moment before leaning in to press a quick kiss to Quinn's cheek. Quinn moved quickly and pressed her lips against Rachel's. Rachel didn't pull back right away, she had missed this, even if Quinn wasn't trying to dominate the kiss like she normally did. Quinn's lips were surprisingly soft. Why couldn't Quinn just admit it? Just admit that she liked her. "Quinn," Rachel murmured against Quinn's lips.

Quinn pulled away and looked at Rachel for a moment. "I couldn't help myself," Quinn admits and straightens up. She's beginning to have that odd sensation in her stomach again and she doesn't like it. "Be safe, and make sure you listen to Sam and Santana. I don't know if I'll have any control when I turn."

Rachel nods and she watches as Quinn turns back to her twin, she wonders if she should put the ring back on. She knew she had promised Brittany but it had felt so foreign, and odd and she hadn't been able to concentrate after a while. She takes a step back and stands beside Sam, who looks worried and she gently squeezes his hand to comfort him, as Hannah explains to the twins when to kill each sacrifice. The sun's starting to set and she hears the cracking of bones as Finn begins to shift. Both Santana and Puck barely notice him as their own eyes begin to glow. Immediately Sam moves a bit closer to her, when Quinn turns to look at her again.

It's a waiting game till the moon is high in the sky, an orange-red color and Hannah begins to chant, the ritual starting. Rachel exhales because it seems that for once something is going right without some horrible disaster about to happen. She closes her eyes as Quinn and Charlotte immediately move forward striking the vampire together. She is so focused on what's going on that she doesn't notice that Sam has shifted and he's looking around.

"We're surrounded," Sam says and looks at Santana as the two of them immediately go to protect Hannah as she continues to chant. He pulls off his jacket and his eyes turn black, the fury in his eyes and his voice evident. He had known this was coming but still couldn't they just leave them alone? Hannah doesn't stop chanting, she doesn't even look up at them, a focused look on her face. He can smell the fur, hear the panting the low growls. They've come for their alpha he knows it, it doesn't matter if it was Finn or some Omega this was _always_ going to happen. "Rachel keep close when Puck gets a free shot he's going to carry you out of here and to safety."

Quinn's fangs are out as she keeps looking at Rachel—letting her come was a shitty idea from the get go, but she had wanted her here, to be there for her. Charlotte had Santana comforting her and perhaps she wanted the same. The thoughts were confusing the emotions confused her, even more but she couldn't leave Charlotte to do this on her own. The spell had already started and it couldn't pause now—magic didn't work like that. She flicks her attention back to Hannah and then Finn, hopefully the wolves would clear out once they're alpha was dead. Hannah says the phrase that she's been looking for and her hand flashes toward Finn who is knocked out of the way at the very last moment by a black wolf with grey, Quinn's hand ripping through flesh and bone the warm blood coating her hand. She hears a scream, it's torn between anger and sorrow as the wolf drops dead at her feet and she feels her twin immediately move getting some of the blood from the wolf. She looks over at Finn's wolf who seems to be coming to again and she looks at Santana who looks like she's about to cross over the line to get to the wolf. It's Sam who grabs her by the waist and holds her back, it looks like she's struggling and Quinn whips around and grabs her twin's arm to keep her from breaking the circle to go to Santana.

It's only then that the smell hits her, she's been distracted and it had happened so fast. She had just killed Santana's mother—in front of her. It had been an accident, she had been trying to kill Finn. The bastard had to have some cat in him, he had escaped death so many times. He was supposed to be the one lying dead at her feet not Maribel Lopez. "Charlotte we have to stay, we _need_ to finish this. No matter what the cost is," she reminds her twin. "She needs to gain something from this—so stay."

Charlotte is about to say something, and from the look on her face it is probably not going to be something she wants to hear, but there is a loud crack and the twins turn to look at Shelby who is walking past the wolves and almost immediately waves her hand throwing Penny out of the circle. The wolves immediately surround her tearing the witch to pieces. "_Fuck_," Charlotte says.

Rachel stares in horror, and immediately feels the bile rise to the back of her throat, as she hears the sound of a woman being torn apart by wolves. It's cannibalism but there's a more pressing issue at hand and she needs to make sure that the spell is done correctly. "Puck." The wolf turns to her from where he's just slammed his foot into a wolf that's gotten to close. There's a violent and angry look in his eyes. "I need you to trust me."

Puck frowns at Rachel, but nods. She's one of his friends and he trusts her, he's known her since they were kids and she's never been anything but nice to him. Even after his dad left. "What do you need? Jew babe?" Rachel moves to him and he bends over so she can tell him and he looks at her like she's lost her damn mind. "Fuck _no_."

"Puck _trust me_," Rachel demands. She's not even sure if it will work, it's not that she doubts Brittany but she has no idea who this Giles is. She doesn't trust Giles and Brittany is going to have to answer some very serious questions if she has to drag Brittany's mother into this she most certainly would.

"Sam—we need a witch in like thirty seconds. Knock her the fuck out so I can fucking rip her head off," Quinn snarls at her brother who has been struggling to hold off a pack of wolves and Santana to keep her from lunging at Quinn. She'll deal with Santana's rage and anger later, but right now she feels it. She feels this presence in her mind, something foreign and yet not. They are so close."

"Santana—you can beat the shit out of Quinn later, but you need to put it aside right now, because Charlotte is in danger and she _needs_ you to keep it together for her. I need your help to bring Shelby to justice," Sam says quickly as he tears open is flesh and brings the blood to Santana's lips. "Drink." He feels the hesitance for a moment but Santana begins to drink. "Puck _keep Rachel safe_." Sam orders as he flashes to Shelby his arm which is healing outstretched. His eyes black and his fangs out.

Shelby's reaction was instantaneous as she immediately focused on bringing him down, as Sam hit the ground his body wracked with pain. She glanced at Santana who was moving towards her and flicked her wrist sending the werewolf flying into some trees. Now it was finally time to end this farce. She could feel the magic moving in the air and she turned to Hannah, a former friend who had left her in the cold when she had needed her the most. She had been trying to bring back a friend from the undead. She had been Hannah's friend to, and she had needed the power. The power that dark magic had given her. But Hannah had turned on her, the friendship since childhood ending coming crashing to an end. Dreams of New York, the dreams that they had made together had come crashing to the ground. She'd been kicked out of her home, she'd been left penniless and destitute, and she had made a deal with the Berry men. Hannah had been the one to ruin her life, she had been trying to help her friend to free her from this curse. They were more powerful together than apart. She was about to strike at Hannah interrupting the when Santana attempted to move at her again she flicks Santana away again and the wolves immediately attack her and she begins to struggle to get them off, Sam is struggling to get to his feet and she narrows her eyes at him, doubling the magic she's using on him. He lets out a groan of pain and Shelby turns to give Quinn a look, she's won this one. She's about to turn to Hannah again when she sees Puck who is holding Rachel move her to where that witch had been. "Rachel—what are you doing?" Shelby asks loudly.

Quinn turns to Puck and Rachel, and it's like in slow motion as she watches as Rachel extends her arms and Puck tears them open. She doesn't hear the scream that comes out of her throat as she watches as the blood flows from Rachel's wrist. Rachel looks up at her, the look of pain on her face fades and she shoots Quinn a smile and mouths some words as she collapses. Puck looks at her guilt on his face before flashing away. Its shock and she feels numb as she drops to her knees but her twin grabs her by the shoulder and drags her to Rachel's body. She can hear her heartbeat slowing as Charlotte touches Rachel blood and forces her own hand to touch it. It's like getting hit by electricity as the magic jumps into her body. She can't hear Hannah's chanting anymore, and the shock starts to wear off. She crawls to Rachel tearing open her wrist, she doesn't hear a heartbeat anymore and there is a pool of Rachel's blood, but she doesn't care she needs to bring her back. She shakes Rachel gently, "Rachel—it's not funny anymore. Wake up," she still can't hear a heartbeat and she can't see her chest moving. She's dead—she can't be dead. She was supposed to protect her and she was going to convince Rachel to resume their relationship—a relationship. That's what they had, a relationship. "I like you remember—and you can't leave me alone with these lunatics or I'll end up slaughtering everyone," Quinn says quietly cradling Rachel's head. "Please—just come back—_please_ Rachel."

Charlotte looks at Hannah who has finished the spell and Sam's down and Quinn is—a quick glance at her twin let's her know that Quinn is to out of it, not that she can blame her. And she can feel it just under the surface her skin prickling. She loathes fighting but she needs to move, everything smells and sounds louder than before and she can barely concentrate. All her senses are heightened and it feels like what happened when she turned. She moves grabbing Santana and helping her to her feet. "You need to leave—you need to go Santana. Take Brittany's mom and go. Take Sam with you and tell him to take Puck and _run_," she hisses.

Santana stares at the golden eyes and she can see it, the wolf, the wolf is in pain and discomfort and she wants to comfort it. She wants to stay and protect it. "Chuck—"

"Santana you _promised_ you'd listen when I told you to run," Charlotte snaps at her and her voice shifts and Santana takes a step back surprised by the primal energy she's emitting. "_Run_." She demands and Santana flashes away grabbing Brittany's mom and grabbing Sam who was getting up.

"We need to go and I need to kill Puck," Santana snarls as she runs through the wolves in her way knocking them to the side.

Quinn keeps shaking Rachel, it hurt just like when her brother's had died and she feels sick because she's unsure what it means—it can't mean that she actually has feeling for Rachel can it? That Rachel was right and everyone was right and she was in love with Rachel. The tears slip out and she touches her cheek the rapidly coagulating blood drying but she knows that she's crying and she looks at Rachel again. Not hearing Shelby screaming at her, not hearing the thunder and lightning paint the sky. She has feelings for Rachel—she has feelings for Rachel and it hurts. It hurts that she's gone, the sob rips from her throat. How can Rachel be gone? How could she have been so weak? The diva who had slipped past her defenses so easily, she hadn't even _noticed_. She had been blind and she had lost her—Rachel had died not knowing. This is how her brother must have felt when Sebastian had died. That he hadn't known how he felt. "I think I love you—so please come back so I can tell you. _Please_." She begs, her voice cracking.

Shelby doesn't even notice that the wolves had all abandoned ship and are running away from her. As her own anger spikes, how dare Quinn touch her daughter. This was _her fault_. Rachel had been killed because of these vicious immoral abominations. The lightning she calls down is meant to hit Quinn to force her away from her daughter. She was going to make the blonde vampire hurt. She had been trying to prevent this. Her daughter's death and yet it had happened. She doesn't mean to hit the other vampire but she needed to be punished to. As the lightning hits her full on in the chest sending her flying back, past her twin into some trees.

Charlotte's head slamming against the trunk of the tree hard as a branch suddenly sprouts from the tree tearing through her chest and she slumps over, the blood pouring out of her chest.

Santana drops Sam and Hannah as she clutches her head, the bond with Charlotte blinking out. She had felt the pain, the immense pain and then nothing—she couldn't feel Charlotte anymore. "I need to go back—she's hurt."

Sam who had recovered enough stood, "Who?" he demands.

"Chuck—she's down, I need to go back Sam—she's _hurt._"

Sam frowned Santana wasn't immortal and judging from the strange weather patterns Santana could very well die. "Charlotte will be fine we can't die—you need to go with Brittany's mom. I need to go save my sisters." His true face was on, he was going to murder Shelby. He wouldn't feel remorse, he wouldn't feel guilt this needed to be done.

"I can't _feel her_ anymore," Santana said and she moved to turn back to go help when Sam grabbed her.

"I apologize for the headache you're going to feel tomorrow," Sam said before he knocked Santana out, he wasn't going to let her kill herself. Sam turned, "_Puck_. Get them both to safety," he said coolly. He could smell Puck's scent and he didn't have to wait long as Puck moved to his side.

"She told me—" Puck said immediately trying to defend himself to let Sam know.

"Not _now_." Sam snapped at him, he needed to become that monster that he had prided himself in managing to bury. "Go. _Now_." With that he flashed away leaving Puck with an unconscious Santana and Hannah Pierce.

Puck looked at Hannah for a moment before he grabbed her and flashed away, he'd get them to the vampire's house, it was safe there and then he was going to run away. He knew that Santana and Quinn would find him and he was sure they'd murder him slowly. He really needed to stop being so trusting.

Quinn had felt the searing pain and the bond between her and sister blinking out and she turned to Shelby, her eyes glowing yellow, the anger didn't bubble over. It exploded and she let out a loud growl which caught Shelby's attention from where she had turned to look at the impaled body of Charlotte Fabray. Her face felt odd and so did her hands but she didn't care. Right now all she wanted to do was tear Shelby's face, and rip her head off. She had done this and she was going to pay. She didn't give a damn about how crazy Shelby was or the fact that she seemed to be bending nature to her will. She was going to fucking kill her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry Katherine. Truly I am. Rachel dead, Charlie dead, Shelby's lost her mind. Next time on The Original Family—well if I say anything right now. Well—spoilers. Review people. I will tell you that—oh crap I can't say that it's a spoiler. So just hang on to your seats. <strong>


	37. Chapter 37

**AN: This story now has like more words than my last one and we're not even to the good parts in my head yet. Or half done there will be more smut, more love, more well everything, including redemption. Family is important. Always and Forever. Enjoy this chapter entitled the Other Side. Review, because all those reviews I was like best fans ever even though some of you were very angry at me I love it. I love that you care for these characters as much as I do. Yes I know I'm a bit of an ass an evil ass. =D anyway thank you for every review. Every last one of them I woke up and I actually felt like getting the next part out to you as quickly as possible. So here it is. **

* * *

><p>Rachel's eyes opened, she could feel a pain in her wrists and for a brief moment she thought she had failed. That she had failed in what she had set out to do, she after all recognized her surroundings. She was in Quinn's room, she imagined that Quinn was going to be pissed her at her and she hope that Puck hadn't gotten into too much trouble. But it didn't feel <em>right<em>, it didn't look right as well. Like she was out of sync with the rest of the world, everything looked _fuzzy_.

"It's good to see you awake _Rachel_." the voice said and Rachel turned to look at the blonde woman who smiled at her kindly.

Rachel immediately backed up a suspicious look on her face, she had never met this woman before in her life even if she looked familiar. But this woman seemed to know her name. "Who are you and what are you doing in Quinn's room?" Rachel asks. If there is anything she knows is that Quinn doesn't like people in general and there are very few people allowed into her room. And there is something about her that just doesn't sit right with her. The smile—it seems fake, she's an actress and has a highly trained eye for these sort of things.

Judy's smile dropped for a split second and a look of annoyance flashed through her eyes but it was so quick that Rachel was sure that she had just imagined the whole thing. "Of course it's been so long and I've forgotten my manners. My name is Judy Fabray, I am the mother of Quinn, Charlotte and Sam. I am the witch of the original family."

"But you're—dead," Rachel says whispering the last part. Judy is dead she's been dead for a thousand years according to Quinn which can only mean. That she's actually dead and the ring didn't work—she glances down at the ring and she curls up on Quinn's bed.

Judy smiled and nodded at Rachel taking a seat on the bed beside her, "Welcome to the other side Rachel, a supernatural—I believe the colloquial term for it now would be limbo for the supernatural community. I don't know who created it or why they did but this is basically a holding cell for _every_ supernatural creature in existence. Everyone who has died, that is either a witch a werewolf or a vampire, is _here_." Judy's mouth clamped shut and she shuddered violently, closing her eyes, as she gritted her teeth. Exhaling in pain for a moment.

"Are you—okay?" Rachel asked still not approaching her or getting to close. Quinn had hated her mother and said her mother was a monster. She wasn't going to trust her, especially not after seeing Quinn's wounds from when she was human. What type of mother let her child go through that abuse? It didn't matter if she seemed like a sweet relatively young lady, even monsters could look human.

Judy smiled as the pain that had wracked her body slowly eased away. "I will be. Magic always has a price and this is mine. For unleashing the blight that is vampires on the land the spirits punished me. Every death that is attributed to my family, I am cursed with _feeling_ it. With feeling how they died. I believe Samuel just killed a wolf right now. Tore it in half. All of my children know how to kill and they know how to kill well. They've been quiet creative over the years, especially my little Quinn." Judy's eyes swept over Rachel her eyes focused on the ring on her hand. "They are no longer the children that I raised. Quinn used to be a sweet child. They all were innocent at the time, they couldn't hurt anyone and now? Look at them. They are a _blight_."

"They didn't ask to be made into what they were—you made them into vampires against their will. You _cursed_ your own children and I don't know why that you did it," Rachel said as she pulled away. She was _dead_ and in Limbo, she wasn't going to have a panic attack in front of this woman.

"Have you ever _buried_ a child? Of course not. I lost two of my children, my eldest and my youngest and I knew that I could never lose another one of my children. I did what I did because I loved my children and I wanted what was best for them. If I had _known_ that what I did would have turned them into this—these people are not the children I raised. Even my sweet obedient Francesca who tries so hard slips up." Judy says her voice cold as she looks at Rachel a frown on her face. How dare she _question_ her love for her children? She had broken the very laws of nature rewriting them for her children, so that they could live so that they could not be _harmed_.

Rachel noticed the change in Judy's mood and she knew that she had to be careful, she had no idea if she could use magic in this world, but she wasn't going to go against one of the most powerful witches ever. "You're right I've never lost a child let alone two and I know that I wouldn't know the pain of that feels like. I'm never going to know not that I want to." Rachel admits. "But I don't understand why you needed to curse Quinn and Charlotte when they were children and take away their wolf? Santana said that it was cruel."

"Perhaps but you've seen the scars my children bear, do you think that man would have let them live? I loved my husband but his greatest fault was his _pride_. He wouldn't have let the humiliation stand and he would have _killed them_, whether I handed them over to their true father or not. He would have done everything in his power to kill to innocent children. So tell me what was I supposed to do? I had already lost a child by the time that Quinn and Charlotte were born. I wasn't going to give up two more, lose two more of my children. So I did what I needed to do to protect them. The curse wouldn't have even broken if it weren't for you and your accursed bloodline. I was so sure that I had nothing to worry about that the curse would stand for all eternity but then they found you." Judy sighed. "I imagine the spirits will find some other way to punish me for unleashing hybrids into nature." She got up of the bed and looked at Rachel, motioning the diva to follow her. "That's a lovely ring that you have on may I see it?"

Rachel gripped the ring tightly, and shook her head. "No—it was a gift from my friend Brittany and I told her that I'd give it back to her." The ring warmed up when she began to move down the stairs and she frowned shooting the object on her finger a quick glance. She missed the scowl on Judy's face.

"Of course I've just never seen markings like that before, it's been a long time since I've seen such magic like that I simply want to learn from it," Judy said with a smile. She needed Rachel to willingly give her that ring.

Rachel nodded absentmindedly, "So you've been just—watching your children?" Rachel asked biting her lip.

"I have for a thousand years, watching them kill people in droves. I suppose I have you and your friends to thank for the fact that the _killing_ has gone down considerably, though all this proves is that my children can be redeemed. That Quinn can be redeemed."

"There is nothing wrong with Quinn," Judy gave Rachel a look and raised her brow and Rachel wondered if it was a Fabray thing. All of them seemed to do it at will, and she had gotten the look from Quinn before. "There isn't, I understand that whenever she kills someone that it hurts you, but she's protected me and yes sometimes I wish she was slightly less prone to killing people, but then again. If people leave her alone she probably wouldn't feel the urge to be violent to begin with. But I've seen her be nice to people, I've seen her kindness she's protected me and she might be far too enthusiastic sometimes but she's still Quinn. And I love her, and I know even if she never admitted it that she loved me. She has never intentionally hurt me physically—emotionally is another story but I simply think it's because your daughter is simply a tad bit obtuse when it comes to her emotions. But there isn't anything wrong with her—she doesn't need fixing no matter what you or anyone else says. She doesn't have to _change_."

Judy frowned and looked at Rachel, this was interesting her daughter had found someone to be _devoted_ to her, it was sad really. That Rachel was so blind to the monster her daughter had become, or Quinn hid it well from Rachel. It seemed that the promise that she had made when they were children was still very much alive, and she couldn't understand why. Generations upon generations of her bloodline had loathed vampires, not that she could personally blame them. Their family had been responsible for the deaths of so many of her bloodline even if most of it wasn't intentional. Rachel should loathe vampires just as much as she did. But she smiled instead she needed this girl to trust her. "Something to think about. Now let me—"

"Mother—I have searched the woods and I can't find—oh there you are," Sebastian Fabray said as he flashed into the room.

Rachel blinked in surprise, "Sebastian?"

Sebastian ignored her. "Its bad mother, the witch and Quinn are about to fight, Charlotte is down, Sam is tearing through various wolves. Hopefully you feel every last one of them. If you're going to do it—" Sebastian said crossing his arms over his chest. "Then you're going to need to hurry. To say my sister dearest is _enraged_ is putting it mildly. "

Judy stiffened for a moment, it explained the pain that was hitting her like a wave after excruciating wave and she looked at Rachel, "I was simply talking to the newest resident of limbo," Judy said motioning towards Rachel.

Sebastian turned to Rachel studying her intently for a moment, "Another victim of Quinn's foolishness I imagine? Shame your life got cut so short. Tragic isn't it?" his eyes flicked to the ring on her hand for a moment before returning to his mother. "Blaine would _love_ to meet her and catch up." Sebastian said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "I think seeing a familiar face of someone she liked would help her get comfortable with her new life. Don't you agree mother?" Sebastian said turning back to his mother.

Judy studied her son for a moment, they needed Rachel to trust them. They needed her to hand over the ring to her. Perhaps Blaine would have a bit more luck, with getting the ring off Rachel's finger. "Of course," she moved closer to her son and reached up and touched his face. "Behave Sebastian."

"You know me mother _I love doing what I'm told_," he said with a smile of his own, before turning to Rachel. "Come along Rachel was it? I'm sure you and Blaine have a lot to catch up on. That silly little glee club of yours or whatever." Sebastian said looking at Rachel.

Rachel stared at the two Fabray's in the room. She really didn't want to stay with Judy, there was something about her that made her skin crawl. But she'd always been told not to be alone with Sebastian—she was already dead however and she doubted that him killing her would do anything. So she smiled and turned to Judy, "I'll see you soon," she said. "Maybe you can tell me more about them as children?" Judy smiled at her and she could see that the older woman believed her. She needed to get back to the land of the living no matter what happened. She left the house following Sebastian quietly, neither said anything. "They miss you," she says after a moment of silence as they continue to walk. Her ring was getting even warmer. There was definitely some magic at play.

"I know. I watched them mourn." Sebastian was quiet for a moment. "Tell Sam when you get back to the living that he really needs to get that fucking stick out of his ass though, and I suppose I forgive him for being such a fucking asshole for the past millennia."

Rachel looked at him confused, "What? I thought I was dead, people just don't come back to life—I'm not a vampire." Sebastian shot her an amused smirk. "You're _helping me_? Why?"

"You're the first person that my sister has loved in a thousand years, and it's partly my fault that Quinn is the way she is. Perhaps death has suited me better than being alive did, Blaine and I have never been stronger. We're together and he's by my side most days and I wish for my sister to have that same opportunity. So don't disappoint her or I will find some way to amuse myself by haunting you or something," Sebastian responded and flashed her an amused smirk. "Always and forever, it doesn't matter if I am dead. I've never bowed to my mother's machinations before and I'm certainly not going to start now. So now I'm going to flash you to where your body is and you'll wake up. But before I do, watching you get into trouble and having Quinn risk her life to rescue you is getting tiring. You need to learn how to use your magic, and you need to have a greater knowledge of magic in general. So think of this as my apology to my siblings for what I put them through. They need a witch on their side, a powerful one especially now and you fit the bill perfectly. If my mother is interested in you then you have to have some power. I'm sorry but this is going to give you the biggest headache of your life but it's a small price to pay for the knowledge that I'm about to give you. Don't worry I'm not going to teach you dark magic, Quinn would rip a hole through the veil and come kick my ass for doing something so foolish." Sebastian said as he turned to Rachel and placed a hand on her head.

He had been dead for a few weeks and he had already learned so much from the witches here. He had learned much to his mother's irritation, they had shared their knowledge and he had more than a thousand years of arcane knowledge to pass down to Rachel. Things were different here, sharing information was simple. A form of telepathy he was sure, but not quite as he felt the knowledge that he gained being passed onto Rachel. It took a minute to upload most of the information into Rachel's head, he ignored the pain on her face. This was important if his mother managed to get what she wanted and climbed back to the land of living then he shuddered to think about the damage she could cause. He may not get along with most of his siblings but he had learned far too much since he had died, she couldn't be allowed to return to the land of the living. He didn't hate them. He finally pulled his hand away and Rachel stumbled forward and he caught her, picking her up easily. They didn't have time for this. He needed to get Rachel back to where her body was located.

* * *

><p>Shelby Cochran was having trouble keeping Quinn Fabray down, it didn't matter how much pain she inflicted, and she had practically tripled it to the point where there was blood practically gushing out of Quinn's nose and ears, as blood vessel after blood vessel had burst but Quinn had kept coming. "Stay <em>down<em>," she hissed at the vampire. It was because of her that her daughter was lying their dead. She couldn't kill Quinn but if she could just have a moment, to collect her thoughts to chant a spell she would make sure that Quinn _was never_ going to hurt another person again. Even if it cost her all her magic, she would _end_ Quinn Fabray.

Sam finally managed to reach the two women, the blood on Quinn's body was worrying and even though he was a vampire he could practically feel the magic in the air. Quinn's eyes were a golden yellow and she didn't look particularly human at the moment. There was no flashing there was no anything Quinn was simply picking herself up and walking towards Shelby who seemed to be throwing everything and the kitchen sink at her. This was Quinn's kill and he needed to find his other sister as he scanned the area, almost immediately spotting Charlotte's body hanging limply from the tree a branch protruding from it. He flashed over and snapped the branch effortlessly as his sister dropped he caught her and removed the branch. The wound immediately began to knit together even faster than their normal healing. She would be fine. But she smelled like ozone and her clothes had a burn pattern on them. He turned back to Quinn for a moment debating whether or not he should interfere. But this was hers and her wounds were healing, from the looks of it she'd be fine. He'd be back. Charlotte needed to heal and the last thing he wanted was Santana killing Puck to go find her. He flashed away, five minutes he just needed _five_ minutes.

Quinn didn't even notice her brother. She barely noticed the pain, the power that she felt was indescribable. She was stronger, she was faster though she didn't know if it had anything to do with the werewolf of the adrenaline that was pumping through her system. She flashed to the side as Shelby hurled another lightning bolt at her. She was focused on one thing and one thing only and that was tearing through Shelby. Separating her head from her neck, Rachel was gone—her Rachel was gone because this foolish woman thought that she had power. She'd show her _power_, she'd show her true power. There was no need to hold back anymore. She had spared Shelby as a nuisance and because she had been Rachel's mother. But Rachel was gone, and it was all because of this stupid foolish woman. The wolf scratched at the surface, her skin prickled it was the most alive she had felt in _ages_. She moved closer and closer to Shelby who had a panicked look on her face. She was going to enjoy ripping open her neck, maybe she'd turn her into what she hated most and then watch as she _burned_ to death. She could think of a million ways to end her. For her crimes against her family—against Rachel. She was hit with a force field again and sent flying back, she was playing with her. She was playing with the witch letting her exhaust herself, she enjoyed the fear on her face. She enjoyed knowing that Shelby _knew_ that she was going to lose, she could hear it in her voice, the plea to just stay down. She was going to break the witch mentally before she broke her physically.

* * *

><p>Sebastian was in the woods by the time Rachel's eyes fluttered open, her head pounded with new information. She watched blurs of movement people—wolves running past her. She was sure that she saw Sam carrying what looked to be one of his fallen sister and she swallowed. Things were going to hell and she needed to get back. She stirred in Sebastian's arms and he finally slowed down as he looked at her. Knowledge was power and she knew things now, history, different types of magic, she knew what was considered dark and what was considered evil. A thousand years of history and spells and experience now in her head. Needless to say her head hurt. And the ring on her finger was hot, very hot. She was getting closer to her body—the new information<p>

"You're awake," Sebastian says flicking his eyes toward her studying her making sure that she was okay. "Good you can lead the way now. We have to hurry I can't imagine my mother thinks for _one_ moment that I'm taking you to see Blaine. She's going to be very angry."

Rachel's eyes widen at this admission because Judy made her uncomfortable, she made her skin prickle, and gave her a sense of unease. She wasn't quite sure if it was the power radiating off her—the fact that she could recognize this, now surprised her. She was more aware of things. Information that she had no idea about. But what Rachel knew was that she was tired of other's sacrificing themselves for her. Tired of being weak. "Are you going to be okay? You didn't have to—" She says as he sets her down.

Sebastian shakes his head, interrupting her. "I did have to. You don't know my mother and she would have done anything to trick you into handing over that ring. Speaking of that ring—never ever use it again. You aren't supposed to be here Rachel. The only people who are supposed to be in the other side are supernatural beings who have died." Sebastian lectured. With the amount of information he had given her, the last thing he needed was for Rachel to go absolutely insane and kill everyone. That would be bad. "You're going to get back and you're going to want to try things, you might even have the power to bend the rules of reality. Trust me when I say it always ends badly for the witch who tries to think that they are bigger than nature. Look at my mother—you don't want to be her."

Rachel nodded, because she didn't want to be tortured for an eternity. "Sebastian—thank you I'll make sure they know what you did for me. They—Quinn was devastated, she really was. I think she is still upset about it but you know Quinn—"

"I do." Sebastian and he shifted as they walked. "When you get back—can you tell them something for me? A message? " Rachel nods, it's the least she can do. "To Sam—tell him that he needs to be selfish—every now and again. Tell Charlotte that she needs to be more honest with herself and her emotions. Tell Frannie if you ever meet her she's still a bitch but she needs to know our mother lied to her, that she needs to get over herself and make amends."

Rachel nods quickly as the ring is practically burning her finger, "And Quinn? Do you have a message for Quinn?" They entered the clearing and Rachel's eyes widened as she watched as rocks flew at a high speed toward Quinn who was dodging them, a dark look on her face. She didn't look _human_, her eyes were glowing yellow, and her teeth—well it certainly wasn't those fangs which Rachel had come to think were absolutely adorable on her. They were wolf fangs and her hands were transformed it was like she had claws.

Sebastian looked up and frowned his mother was coming of course she was. "Rachel run to your body and touch it. You should go back to it immediately. Tell Quinn to be fucking honest with our family about our mother, because she's coming. And I think that they are going to need to be united if they even stand a fucking chance against her crazy shit. Now go, I need to hold off my mother. Take off the ring once you get back to the other side." He snapped at her pushing her before he flashed away.

Rachel didn't completely understand but she ran as fast as she could she didn't know if she could feel pain but she made sure to avoid any of the rocks and trees that were being thrown at Quinn. Quinn flashing around, being caught every now and again and being sent flying away. She reached her body, pausing for a moment, she was staring at her corpse. It was a gruesome sight, she could still see the slash marks on her wrists and wondered what it would mean would it just heal her. Would she come back with the wounds would they magically heal, she didn't know but she needed to leave this place, and she touched her hand. It felt like her insides wanted to be ripped out of her.

* * *

><p>Quinn dodged the tree that Shelby had thrown at her. She had this, she flashed faster this time. She was tired of this fight. Tired of toying with Shelby. The witch had surprised her she should have been out of energy by now. Shelby dropping dead would have been an annoyance though. The place looked like a disaster area, but she had managed to protect Rachel's body. She wasn't going to go back to her father's with a mangled corpse. She spun past the another tree and she finally managed to close the gap grabbing onto Shelby's shoulder her hands slicing through flesh and burrowing deep into Shelby's arm. Shelby cried out in pain her concentration breaking as the things she had been lifting suddenly crashed against the ground. She hadn't decided what she wanted to do to not yet but she needed to make a statement. She need to tell Rachel's parents that they would never have to worry about her. Shelby would face justice. She slammed Shelby against the ground her gripping her neck tightly, squeezing it. How she just wanted to rip her throat out. Her wolf—no she called for it. For her blood to be spilled. Rachel had been hers—would have been hers if she had just realized it sooner. The pain is fresh like a wound, just thinking about Rachel hurts. Rachel is dead because of her. The tears are back and she doesn't care if Shelby sees her grief. Shelby won't be telling anyone how she cried, of the tears she shed for Rachel. She makes up her mind what she wants to do, how she wants to punish Shelby and lifts her hand up.<p>

Shelby eyes widen, Quinn has her hands pinned and she closes her eyes. This is the end, she knows it and from that smirk on Quinn's face. Quinn knows it as well. She waits for the killing blow but instead she suddenly feels free as the pressure from her body is ripped away and she opens her eyes to see Quinn being thrown off her and held in place she turned her head looking for the person who had rescued her and her eyes fall on her daughter who is sitting up her hand which has mended extended. "Rachel?" It's disbelief she _knows_ that her daughter was dead and vampires can't use magic. "Is that you?" There is hope in her voice. Her daughter had rescued her.

Rachel ignores Shelby as she slowly pulls the ring off her finger and slips it into her pocket, and pushes herself unsteadily to her feet as she watches Quinn struggle against being held down and she winces as she drags her tired body to Quinn and gently touches her back as she finally allows Quinn to see her. Quinn stops struggling immediately her jaw going slack and her eyes shifting back to normal. Rachel slowly puts Quinn down, she's about to apologize to her for using her magic but she's so sick of the fighting.

"Rachel—_how_?" Quinn sputters, it smells like her and she touches Rachel's hand gently, just to be sure that this isn't some vision that Shelby has conjured up to torment her. But Rachel feels real, and Quinn immediately presses her lips against Rachel's questions later. It's a bruising kiss, but Rachel responds to it. Quinn pulls away after a long moment and looks at Rachel, it's her. It's Rachel. "You're alive?" her eyes blurring but she immediately wipes her eye. It's just fucking dirt, she's had stuff thrown at her all fucking day.

"I am—Sebastian helped me come back, I'll tell you more after I deal with my mother?" Rachel says quietly and Quinn has a surprised look on her face but nods mutely, she's probably in shock and that works to Rachel's advantage and she walks up to her mother who also happens to be in shock. She's personally for dramatic entrances but she believes her mother's shock has more to do with that kiss that Quinn had just given her, and that look. That look of relief and something else. But there isn't any time to think about that they'll have that conversation later. She has never once been rude to her parents but Shelby most certainly wasn't her parent.

"You need to leave me alone," Rachel's voice is calm even though she's annoyed. "You aren't _helping _me, you aren't saving me. I don't need to be saved and if I did, I honestly would rather be saved by Quinn or any other member of her family than you. The only person who has put me in danger, is _you_." Rachel exhales and looks back at Quinn. "I love _her_, and I'm going to be with her. Even if she doesn't know what a date actually is, or the fact that we've practically been dating before I said I love you to her. I'm sure she's only spared you because you are my mother and I'm telling you right now, that the next time that you interfere in _my _life under the guise of protecting me, I will let Quinn do whatever she planned to do to you tonight, and I won't feel any guilt about it. Santana's mother is dead, Charlotte is injured, Noah is probably hiding, and countless wolves have been injured because you simply won't get over your blind hatred for vampires. So I'm going to go back to Quinn's house, and I'm going to make sure my _best friend_ who you have hurt countless times is okay. Then I'm going to make sure that Quinn isn't going to kill Puck because it was _my idea_, and then I'm going to sleep. I have to do my morning routine and I know I'm barely going to get any sleep tonight." Rachel said before turning back to Quinn who was still staring at her in shock. She didn't care what Shelby had to say or whatever look her mother is giving her as she walks back to Quinn and grabs her arm and pulls the vampire along with her.

Quinn follows Rachel still baffled by the experience as she's lead away by Rachel, she does manage to come to her senses and turn to look at Shelby who has a look on her face and Quinn, because she can't help it, smirks at the woman. One that suggests to Shelby that she's going to defile her daughter. She waits until they are far away from Shelby before the exhaustion finally sets in and the shock and she turns to Rachel. "How? You were dead—your heart stopped beating and I gave you my blood but it wasn't working and you were dead Rachel."

"Brittany—though I don't understand it myself. She gave me a ring told me it would keep me safe, I thought she was watching way to much Buffy the Vampire slayer again, but it seems that we need to find and have a chat with this _Giles_ that she keeps talking about," Rachel admits and looks at Quinn. "I should have let you know beforehand but there was no time. I didn't want you to go crazy and go on a murderous spree because I didn't want you to lose yourself because of this. So you can't punish Puck."

"Like _hell_ I can't," Quinn hissed, she was going hunt him down and murder him for what he had done.

"He _saved you_, and I asked that he trust me—he didn't want to. He really didn't want to but we needed to make sure that you were _both_ okay and that you both _made it_. He already probably feels terrible and if I don't come back, he's going to think I tricked him into killing me. That's _cruel _Quinn, what I did to him was mean and he shouldn't have to live with that."

"But he _hurt you_."

"So he could make sure that you were okay, I promised him that I would be fine and I am. Sebastian helped me," Rachel said and she shivered, surprised when Quinn immediately put her arm around her and pulled her close. She wasn't quite sure what that would do since Quinn's core body temperature was significantly lower than hers. But she appreciated it, the thought behind it. "He does love you, and the family and he wanted me to tell you something," Quinn looked at her studying her. "You need to tell your siblings the truth about your mother." Rachel watched an emotion that she hadn't seen on Quinn's face before—fear. She saw fear on Quinn's face. "Quinn?"

Quinn shook her head, immediately. "I can't Rachel they wouldn't understand—they'd _hate me_ and they'd leave. They'd leave, and they would turn their backs on me." Or worse—they'd agree with their father that she needed to die.

Rachel turned stopping Quinn, she wasn't going to let Quinn just not tell her. "Quinn what did you do that is so bad that you're afraid that your family is going to turn their backs on you."

Quinn is deathly quiet. It's one thing to tell Santana about what she did, it's another thing to tell Rachel. "I _killed_ my mother, and I told my siblings that my father did it. That's why he's been hunting me for the past thousand years, that's why they hate him. They think he did it. I lied—I just—she regretted what she had done and she sought to make it right—I did what I had to do and I was young and I still didn't have the control that I have now. Part of me wants to tell you that it was an accident, but it wasn't. I hated her. I wanted her dead. But if my siblings knew just how—broken I was how damaged they would leave. I can't—I don't want to spend eternity alone."

Rachel swallowed out of all the things that Quinn had told her, she really shouldn't be surprised. But killing your own mother—Santana had killed her father and Judy had been a terrible parent. She had allowed her husband to abuse her children. She had all but forced her will on her children and she had said it was because she loved them. It still shocked her, but that was a thousand years ago, and this was Quinn now. She doesn't know what to say so she wraps her arms around Quinn tightly. She can't predict how the other's will take the news there is so much history there. A secret like the one that Quinn had been carrying all by herself, could possibly tear the Fabray family apart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't even know what I'm going to write next. Actually I do, the aftermath <strong>**_clearly_****. Chartana, Sam/Puck, Quinn/Rachel. Secrets are revealed. Maybe a flashback. Rachel meets another member of the Fabray clan. So this week might be the end of daily updates, I know we've had some fun people and **

**I know some of you love me for my flash like speeds, but I've given you close to 900k words in total including family portrait in the past six months, so I do hope that you stay with me for the rest of the story which I will hopefully have a new chapter ever week or so. Maybe two, I'll still be writing but I need a break and like I said my schedule is changing soon, I need something light and fun with very few twists. I fear burnout and we all know that no one wants that, last time I felt burnt out I didn't update for 4 years. So I really do need to take a step back. Work on something light and relax a bit. Hence why I have Only You, it's mostly humor or my attempt at it, and smut, with a dash of drama. No its not for hardcore faberry fans. Even if faberry is an established relationship in it, it's not the main relationship I'm exploring. I'm going to work on ****_not_**** creating epics, we'll see how this goes. Don't worry you'll get you're The Original Family Fix. **


	38. Chapter 38

**AN: Let's have a big round of applause for Lisaand who betad this chapter, still all mistakes are my own. Thank you so much. Enjoy this chapter. Thank you for all the reviews and I do love how much everyone is enjoying this story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Santana's eyes snap open, she ignores the massive pounding in her head. She was going to kill a bitch. The grief hit her all at once, and the guilt. Rachel, her mother, and Chuck. She had lost them all, and what's worse is that she had run. Run away like a coward, she was an alpha and she couldn't even protect anyone in her pack. She couldn't protect Chuck. Puck had killed Rachel—everything was a mess and Quinn—fucking Quinn had killed her mother. She knew it had been an accident, she knew it but that didn't mean she wasn't furious with Quinn. She couldn't kill the vampire—but she could at least murder Noah fucking Puckerman; that would probably ease the pain that she felt. She sat up and scrambled off the couch and was about to go find Puck when she heard a voice.<p>

"If I can't _kill_ Puck then you can't kill Puck," Quinn's voice was quiet.

Santana wheeled around surprised by the fact that Quinn was even in the room. "_You_," she hissed storming up to Quinn. The vampire didn't flash away, as Santana closed the distance and grabbed onto her tattered shirt. "_You killed my mother_."

There was a list of things that Quinn could say in her defense. Her mother had saved Finn Hudson, she hadn't made any plans to kill Maribel. There were a million things she could say in her defense; this wasn't her fault, not completely. But she had played a role in it, perhaps if she had grabbed someone less important, Maribel wouldn't have tried to save the only pack she knew.

"Santana, I'm sorry." She had taken Santana's last connection to the old pack away from her. Her mother had been trying to understand, she had been making an effort. She watches as Santana's face morphs into one of grief. The werewolf is still holding onto her shirt as she sobs. She's not the most emotional person, and she avoids crying people because it makes her uncomfortable, but she places a hand on Santana's shoulder. "I'm sorry," she repeats.

Santana doesn't cry, she can't, not now—but she'll do it later. She can't turn on Quinn, it had been her mother who had tried to save Finn. Finn Hudson, the man who had taken her place, who had betrayed her, who had played a part in both her parent's death. "I get to kill him. Finn, I get to kill him. You promise _me_ that I get to tear him into pieces." Santana's voice is still filled with grief and anger.

Quinn raises a brow at this request, she had been expecting Santana to at least hit her once. But this, her mother had died protecting Finn Hudson. Killing him would destroy the Lima pack, but Santana no longer seemed to care about them. She would have taken great pleasure in skinning Finn's ugly patchy fur and turning it into a coat, even if it would smell something horrible. "You can kill Finn," Quinn says. He had always been her to kill.

Santana's shoulders relax, there is so much preparation to do. She doesn't give a shit if she's going to cause a scene, she's going to go to her mother's fucking funeral. She's going to make sure she's there; it was her mother. And speaking of funerals, "Rachel—what are we going to fucking tell her dad's."

"Absolutely nothing," Quinn stated firmly. Santana looked ready to explode and Quinn quickly interjected before Santana started yelling. "She's still alive Santana—dark magic I imagine. I'm not questioning it right now. I'm happy that she's alive but tomorrow Brittany and I are going to have a little talk about where she got that this ring," Quinn said, opening her palm and showing Santana the ring. "But Rachel is fine and we can't kill Puck because apparently this was Rachel's idea."

Confusion washed across Santana's face, "She's alive? Rachel's idea?"

Quinn nodded, she knew the feeling, "I know. There are questions, and I will get the answers—but I have other things to worry about now," she admits. Rachel knows and if what Rachel had said was true then there was another enemy on the horizon. The truth would come out anyway; the only thing that she could do was control the message. But tonight wasn't the night for such truths. She didn't even know how to begin or who to tell first, but she tilts her head and looks at Rachel as she enters the room, a smile on her face. These things can wait.

Santana turns to Rachel and has flashed towards her, wrapping her arms around the witch, "You're alive—what the fuck were you thinking trusting Puck to do that shit? Why the hell—I thought you were dead. I thought that I had fucking lost you." Santana snaps at her angrily. She's so fucking tired of losing everyone she cares about.

Rachel hugs Santana back, "There was no time, we had to act and I knew if I told you then you would tell me no and then who knows what would have happened. But it worked—and trust me I'm never doing that again. The other side—I don't want to go there ever again."

Santana pauses for a moment. Everyone who knew a witch knew about the existence of the other side. The place where all supernatural creatures went after they died. "Did you see—" she begins looking at Rachel's face, studying it.

The smile on Rachel's face fades a bit, "I only interacted with Sebastian—I'm sorry I didn't see your parents, Santana. But I'm sure that they're watching over you." Rachel admits, only because there is practically nothing else to do in the other side but watch people live their lives. "I'm sure they're very proud of you wherever they are."

Santana nods mutely, there had been far too many deaths, at least she still had Rachel around and—she felt the bond looking for Chuck. She still couldn't feel the vampire, no hybrid in her head and she turns to Quinn. "Where is she?"

Quinn frowned slightly. "She's in her room—but she hasn't woken up yet. We believe that it's because she has been starving herself. She'll wake up in her own time but it's probably best that you stay away. She's going to wake up starving." Quinn raised a brow when Santana took off anyway and rolled her eyes. "Or not," she muttered before looking at Rachel, and motioned for her witch to come closer, pulling Rachel onto her lap. She needed to tell Rachel now before she chickened out. But the words wouldn't come to her lips, so she simply held her instead. Rachel's head nestled against her chest as she slowly rubbed her leg.

"What you did was stupid—it was foolish and brave," Quinn began not noticing that Rachel had fallen asleep. But she needed to say it. "You can't do it again, because you dying would _destroy_ what little humanity I have left," she admits and looks down at Rachel, her lips twitching upwards in a relaxed smile. So maybe she needs to do something to show Rachel she cares. She's not that good at these sort of things, but she wants to be.

* * *

><p>Sam watched Puck from where he was leaning against his closet; the boy looked beaten down. The relief that had been on his face when Rachel had simply walked back in with Quinn by her side, had probably been the happiest he had been in a few hours. But the moment Rachel had left after making sure to state numerous times that he hadn't done anything wrong and that Santana and Quinn wouldn't be murdering him, he had fallen quiet. It was unsettling, he was used to having Puck <em>bounce<em> back nearly immediately. "You've never taken a life have you?"

Puck frowned and looked up, a flash of annoyance crossing his face. "I'm not _weak_," he says, his voice harsh and raw. He hadn't even wanted to be a werewolf, it had been done to him. He frowns, it's not Sam's fault.. but he felt sick. After he had dropped Brittany's mom at her house, he had spent a good five minutes losing what little he had eaten. He had been terrified that he had killed Rachel. He had been terrified of what Quinn was going to do to him and then he had remembered Santana and he had nearly fainted. He had wanted to run and hide but he had come back to face the music.

"Sorry," he mumbles after a moment. No one was trying to kidnap Santana or Quinn or even Charlie. He was the weakest member of team. He had needed to have his ass rescued by Sam from _Finn_. "I don't want to be a liability anymore."

"You aren't weak Puck—" Puck scoffed at this, interrupting him and Sam raised a brow. "It's not about physical strength. Charlotte is stronger and faster than me but if we were to fight..well, she'd lose nearly every single time we'd fight. Between the three of us, Quinn is quite possibly the strongest person in our family." Yet she had let her father chase her all across the globe. "Yet there are times when even Charlotte can be more than a match for her in a fight."

"No one is going after Charlie, or Santana or even you," Puck lets out. Even if Sam is the weakest person in his family, he could handle himself. Miguel had threatened his family and Puck had known that if the wolves had actually attacked him, attacked his family then he would have been powerless to stop them. His pack had been hurt, Charlie was down, Rachel had been killed and had come back to life, Santana had lost her mother, and Quinn—he could feel fear coming of Quinn. He would have asked but he doubted that Quinn would have told him anything, plus she was still giving him these dark looks. He hadn't been able to protect anyone.

"It doesn't matter if people think you're the weak link of the pack. It doesn't even matter if you're the weakest member of the pack. My sisters are hybrids, and you have managed to form a pack bond with them. You have their strength and their speed, you are one of the strongest mortals on the planet. Do not sell yourself short because of what happened in the past, or what happened tonight. You and Rachel saved my sisters even if Quinn and Santana don't necessarily see it that way. You helped save them and even if they never _thank you_, for it know that I am grateful that you saved my family. So stop doubting yourself and your abilities." Sam said taking a seat beside him.

A smile broke out on Puck's face and Sam knew that Puck would bounce back; he always did, "I was pretty awesome wasn't I?" He's met with Sam rolling his eyes and the smile fades a bit. "Will you—help me then with this whole fighting thing? Doesn't matter if I'm stronger than everyone else if I can't fight worth shit. I mean they might think that I'm their pet—but I don't want to be a fucking Chihuahua to them. I'd rather be a Rottweiler or something else that's big and scary. Their attack dog; , they're my pack—you're my pack and I can't help you if I can barely hold my own."

Sam is about to point out that he's an immortal vampire who doesn't need any protection. Ultimately he'd live. Puck wouldn't he didn't need Puck being a _hero_. But this was important to him, "Of course, we'll start bright and early in the morning. But you aren't our _pet__,_ Puck."

Puck grinned, "Are you kidding me? Being your pet is the best gig ever. I get food, you rub my belly, we get to play all the time and we get to have sex." Sam groaned at this but Puck's smile only got bigger. "Speaking of sex," he wiggled his brows at Sam.

Sam laughed at Puck's forwardness. He shouldn't be surprised, it's an admirable trait how Puck doesn't let anything stick to him for too long. He doesn't allow things to keep him down. "Perhaps another night when the house isn't full with beings who have super hearing and smelling." Puck groans and falls back onto his bed and Sam smiles, patting his leg.

* * *

><p>She was failing her pack. Charlie shouldn't be here <em>healing<em> slowly, she wouldn't have been there if she had made her girlfriend drink the entire mug of blood. At least then she'd be awake and maybe they could still have that run—it was selfish of her but she had been looking forward to meeting Chuck's wolf. That's what this whole thing was about, she was going to go for a run and hunt with Chuck. This _couldn't_ happen again, the running away, the fact that Chuck had been practically starving herself for weeks without her noticing. She was failing even worse than Finn probably was , at this, and her pack was smaller. If she needed to sit down every morning and watch Charlie finish a mug of blood then she would.

Santana growled lowly, she should be awake by now. It was evident by the gaping hole in her shirt that something had pierced her body, but you couldn't tell. The skin was smooth as it had always been, so she was baffled as to why Chuck hadn't woken up, or why she couldn't feel the bond. It was what she was more concerned about anyway. Charlie would heal, but if the bond was broken—between the two of them... She didn't even want to think about what that meant for them. She would need Charlie more than ever now. Her mom was dead, her father was dead and she didn't want to have to depend on Quinn Fabray for emotional support.

"Come on Chuck—you can't leave me alone. Please wake the fuck up." There was no response right away and Santana growled. She was going to murder Shelby before Quinn got her hands on her. She had done this. It had been her fault and Finn's. "Please wake up." There was no answer, she couldn't even feel their bond.

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up on the couch on top of Quinn who still seemed to be asleep;, at least her eyes were closed. But she knew Quinn, she woke up at the crack of dawn every single morning and yet she was sprawled on the couch underneath her in a very undignified way, breathing deeply, an arm wrapped haphazardly around her waist and Rachel smiled before noticing that Quinn's body temperature was much warmer than normal. She lay there keeping her head on Quinn's chest her heart beat which had always been slow was slightly faster than what she was used to. She wasn't <em>just<em> a vampire anymore—she was something more and she hoped that it didn't change Quinn. She relaxed against the hybrid and slowly traced a sign on Quinn's chest, before stopping when she realized that it had been a rune, a rune of protection. Quinn and Charlotte weren't the only ones that had changed. All this knowledge that Sebastian had bestowed upon her, seemed to have settled in nicely after a good night's rest.

She began to slowly sift through all the knowledge. Hexes, spells, rituals, she knew them all. She knew how she was supposed to set them up how to say them, how to use them to their fullest potential. But she knew that her magic as it was, wouldn't support doing most of these spells. Her body was still the same. She continued to sift through the spells her mind immediately putting the spell in the proper place when her mind stopped on a set of spells and potions that Sebastian had probably forgotten to sift out. She flushed and immediately put them away; W, was everything about sex with these vampires?

Quinn's nose twitched and she opened her eyes, the irises a golden color, while the rest of her eyes turned black as she looked at Rachel. She felt it immediately; arousal. I, it was like a pulsating need at this moment and she let out a low growl which startled Rachel who jumped up a bit. She had always had a high sex drive before, but if this was what it was like being a wolf she almost felt bad for interrupting Santana. Almost. Rachel squirmed against her and Quinn let out a low raspy groan. "_Rachel_, stop moving."

Rachel's eyes flicked to Quinn and saw the look on her face and immediately pulled away. N, nothing had changed between them and as much as that look sent shivers down her spine. She refused to be with someone who couldn't simply admit her feelings to her. Quinn's arm tightened around her waist and pulled her back down. "Quinn." Rachel said firmly. "We've talked about this."

On the couch, that's where she wanted to have Rachel right now. She let out a low whine at Rachel. "Rachel—" All normal thoughts of what she had wanted to say to Rachel were gone, and she just wanted to—a cold glass of water was tipped onto her head splashing her and Rachel. Immediately Quinn let go of Rachel and she turned to the person who had dared splash her. She growled at Santana.

"Oh stop growling at me," Santana said pushing past Quinn and going to Rachel to make sure she was okay. The diva seemed fine and she looked back at Quinn who was glaring at her wordlessly. She moved to touch Rachel's arm and Quinn all but growled loudly. Santana frowned at this; it was a challenge. Fucking hell she was being challenged by Quinn. "I'm not getting into a fight with you over Rachel, so knock it off. SBut she said _no_. So snap out of it, you're going to hurt her if you sleep with her now anyway." Santana hissed at Quinn, her own eyes turning golden. She didn't want to be dealing with this right now, Chuck was still asleep, but she had woken up to the smell of Quinn's arousal hitting her like a fucking freight train.

Rachel moved to stand away from Santana, confusion on her face as she watched the two of them square off. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is that she woke up feeling what a wolf feels during a full moon, and she has no idea how to control it," Santana snapped she was already aware that she couldn't take Quinn in a fight. The last time her ass had been handed to her.

Rachel eyed the two of them. It was clear a fight was going to break out and she moved past Santana who tried to grab at her but Quinn smirked triumphantly, about to say something to Santana, only to be shoved against the wall with a flick of her wrist. "How do you control it?"

Santana raised a brow at the power that Rachel was displaying as she continued to slowly make her way to where Quinn was pinned against the wall. The hybrid wasn't even struggling she was just watching Rachel with a razor focus. "Rachel—if you're thinking of having sex with her—" Santana began, ready to tell Rachel what a terrible idea it was. Quinn was letting her wolf lead her and she probably had no idea how to control it.

Rachel looked at Quinn for a moment, Quinn had stopped but if Santana was serious and if she had been able to smell the arousal upstairs, not having sex with Quinn would be a cruel and unusual punishment. She wasn't that cruel and she had missed Quinn, terribly. Quinn wasn't going to hurt her, and if she got out of control then she could just hold her like she was now. It wasn't as if Quinn was struggling, she was just waiting for her. "I'll be fine Santana, I promise." They certainly weren't going to have sex on the couch when Puck was around. "Come on Quinn, let's get to your room." She was rewarded with a huge grin and she let Quinn go, only to feel Quinn's arm's wrap around her and carry flash her upstairs.

Santana stared at where they had just stood and shrugged. She had already given Quinn the talk about mating and what not. If Rachel thought that she could handle the hybrid then that was completely on her. She walked up the stairs back to Chuck's room. She was surprised when she didn't hear any sounds and she could no longer smell Quinn's arousal, and glanced at her door which was closed. It really did seem like Rachel had gotten stronger.

* * *

><p>Every single time that the two of them had sex, it had always been Quinn on top. Quinn had always been in charge and just once, she had promised herself that if it t was just once if she ever had the power to make Quinn moan her name, then she would take the opportunity. This was the opportunity , she had been looking for and the moment that Quinn closed the door she said a quick spell to make sure that the room was soundproof. A handy tool, it would certainly save her father's from having to soundproof the entire house.<p>

Quinn glanced at Rachel the smirk coming back as she moved to push Rachel onto the bed only to be once again stopped by the force field. "_Rachel_," she growled lowly, she wanted to have sex with Rachel. They were in her room. Rachel was sitting on her bed and had a small knowing smile on her face. They were going to have sex, why was Rachel stopping her? . She wanted to watch Rachel's body quiver and _shake_ and writhe and hear her moan her name. She wanted to feed off of her, show her that she was ready for that intimacy. "Let me _go_."

Rachel smiles and shakes her head, "If I let you go, I'm walking right out that door and letting you deal with your, 'arousal' all on your own. I already promised myself I wasn't going to do this—be with you again until you can admit your feelings for me." Quinn opens her mouth and Rachel quickly intercedes. "You aren't telling me anything now Quinn, how will I know that you aren't just saying it so I can let you have sex with me?"

It's a very good question and Quinn closes her mouth trying to concentrate on how to answer her. But her head is a foggy mess, filled with arousal and how sharp her senses are and how much better Rachel smells 's now. There's a little voice at the back of her head, telling her, whispering to her to make Rachel hers, but she ignores it.

"So what I'm going to do right now is I'm going to do what I've always wanted to do instead. It's not fair that you always get to be in charge because you're stronger than me and you do that thing with your fingers—" Rachel coughs and flicks her eyes to Quinn who has that proud smirk on her face. She has no idea where the confidence is coming from but right now she really wants that pleased smirk off Quinn's face. She may not be as fast or as strong as any of Quinn's lover's in the past but she wants Quinn to know that she has talents of her own. "I want to—fuck you," she says and her voice breaks for a moment, and she suddenly feels unsure. But she crosses her arms over her chest, "That's the only way we're going to have sex. If I sense any of your _trickery_ I'm going to walk out that door."

"Trickery?" Quinn questioned, but Rachel ignored her. Quinn watched as Rachel bent over to pull out her toy box from underneath her bed. She was torn between being amused by this whole thing and curiosity. She didn't like being tied down. S, she craved control, to have that power. But—Rachel had literally given her life to help her. Rachel had more than earned her trust.

Rachel scanned the toy box clearly shooting looks at Quinn every now and again, but Quinn remained motionless. There was still that predatory look in her eyes. Any moment of weakness now and she knew Quinn would totally turn the tables on her, but since Quinn had been so cavalier about her wardrobe in the past, and the shirt was torn anyway, Rachel flicked her wrist letting the shirt pull off Quinn's body. She paused—she could get used to the feeling of power, and she repeated the same with Quinn's pants tearing them off her body, leaving Quinn naked and pinned against the wall. She shivered at the sight and she walked up to Quinn, running a finger down her chest and in-between her breasts down to her stomach. No wonder Santana had said that she could smell Quinn; she was dripping wet. She looked up at Quinn and immediately brushed her finger along her pussy, collecting some of the excess wetness. Her finger flicked Quinn's clit and she watched as Quinn shuddered still watching her. Rachel brought her finger s to her lips and ran her tongue over the soaked digit, fingers and immediately pulled away.

With a wave of her hand Quinn moved across the room and was pinned bent over the bed, this is when the hybrid finally started to struggle and Rachel moved immediately to soothe her. Running a hand along Quinn's scarred back. She could fix this, she knew a spell that would leave Quinn's back flawless. She was tempted to use it right then and there, but she didn't. Quinn hated magic, she was actually being rather sporting about what they were doing.

This wasn't how she had wanted the evening to go..s she was still upset with Quinn. A , a little tiny bit of her was hurt. Hurt that she had been rejected, hurt that Quinn seemed far more interested in sex than actually doing things with her. But she didn't blame her. She began to move slowly at first, watching Quinn's back looking for any adverse reaction to the toy. W, with the wetness that she had felt, there was very little resistance. She quickly began to move back and forth, she had never done this before and it all felt horribly awkward. She tried to remember what Quinn had done, how confident Quinn had taken her, how easily that she had made her moan and she shifted her body again and began to follow a steady rhythm, finally causing Quinn to respond, it was a low moan at first. Rachel watched fascinated as Quinn gripped her sheets.

Rachel rested her hands on Quinn's hips and she sped up, it was still slow but Quinn's walls clung to the toy and she heard the low moan, and it was the most beautiful sound in the world , to her;, she wanted to hear it again and again, her hips moving faster hitting Quinn's ass with each thrust with each movement. Her control on her magic slipped and suddenly Rachel found herself on the bed with Quinn straddling her. She swallowed nervously as Quinn's eyes darkened, her irises turning a bright yellow. "Quinn I—" she was interrupted by a deep kiss. She could feel Quinn's fangs through the kiss which was dominated by Quinn like usual. She really didn't have it in her to top Quinn at any rate.

This had been important to Rachel but she really didn't like being teased, and Rachel's movements had been teasing her, pushing her to the edge but it hadn't been enough to get her off. "You said you were going to fuck me Rachel, but compromise is important isn't it?" Rachel nodded mutely and Quinn smiled sliding herself onto the toy. Rachel squeaked as Quinn shuddered and she begun to move herself.

Rachel moved her hands immediately grabbing at Quinn's breasts, groping them as they bounced for her, as Quinn bounced for her and she sat up pulling Quinn into another deep kiss, as Quinn rocked herself on the toy. Quinn groaned heavily into the kiss her hands gripping onto Rachel as she let the pressure build and she hit her peak, orgasming hard.

She had never done that for anyone before—only for Rachel. "Now—" she began breathlessly only to find herself being pushed back on the bed and landing the strapon still buried inside of her. Rachel immediately started to move her hips again, this time going at a much firmer pace. Quinn immediately letting out a low moan in surprise. "_Rachel_—" she hissed as the toy slammed against her hard. But the look that Rachel gave her suggested that she wasn't going to get what she wanted today and she groaned.

* * *

><p>Rachel finished pulling on her clothes and slowly went to Quinn's desk taking the ring that Quinn had taken from her. She had managed to put Quinn to sleep, though she suspected that Quinn would wake up soon, and she slipped out of Quinn's room. She'd be back soon enough but she needed to go see Brittany before anyone else talked to her. Sam and Puck seemed to have left and she poked her head into Charlotte's room where Santana was curled up next to Charlotte, who hadn't yet woken up. She frowned slightly but Santana didn't even look at her and she quickly headed downstairs. Quinn and Sam hadn't been worried, but it was taking a rather long time. She'd look into it later as she headed down the stairs and slipped out. She looked at the ring carefully, she had been dead. She should feel something about that, it had been traumatic but she had felt nothing. In fact the memory leading up to her death was hazy. Not that it mattered, she was <em>alive<em>. If magic had a price then she hoped that this was it. A new found confidence and quite possibly a bit of apathy about the trauma that she had faced. Part of her wondered what had happened to all the people who had worn this ring before her but she pushed it to the back of her mind. It was something that was far too dangerous to play around with. Not with Judy Fabray on the other side waiting for a way to cross over.

She's in her own thoughts as she takes a seat next to someone on a park bench, it's where Brittany comes to feed the ducks and she had texted Brittany earlier saying that she'd meet her here. She waits quietly glancing over at the blonde beside her who is reading a newspaper. She looks bored, like she has better things to do. Rachel's spent enough time around Charlotte to know that her shoes are _expensive_. Far too expensive for someone in Lima to be wearing to the park. "Frannie?" she says and hazel eyes flick to her as if just noticing her presence.

Frannie immediately makes a face as she turns to look at Rachel—who smells like her sister and sex and she inches away from her. Not that it makes a difference. "Rachel Berry," she states simply, recognizing her from the folder Sue had given her. "To what do I owe this unpleasant surprise?"

It had been a stab in the dark but her response brought confusion to her face, she had never met Frannie Fabray before, yet she was sitting there acting like she knew her. "Have you been following me?"

"Because I have nothing better to do with my time then follow a seventeen year old girl?" Frannie replied simply.

"It seems that you're my sister's new toy. At least you're _human_," Frannie sniffed haughtily crossing her legs. "What are you doing here?"

"You're _Giles_? You're the one that gave Brittany this ring, aren't you?" Rachel said as it all began to make sense.

Frannie looked at the ring in question and immediately took it from her, her hand flashing as she held it. "How did you—of course she gave it to you. I told her to keep it on. To _protect herself_."

"You're the one that's teaching her how to kill vampires—but why, aren't you a vampire too?" Rachel said confused.

"What I do isn't any of your business Ms. Berry, especially not to someone who is spending her time around my _sister_. Does she know that you're currently sleeping with a wolf as well? Don't try and deny it, I can smell their fur on you clinging to you."

Rachel frowned because she hadn't been with anyone _but_ Quinn. There was no werewolves in her life except Santana and Puck and she certainly wasn't sleeping with them—which meant that— "You don't know?"

"I don't know what?" Frannie asked in an annoyed tone.

"That your sisters are hybrids," Brittany said from behind the bench, making a face. Se she hadn't expected Rachel to meet Giles so soon. Which meant that Quinn and the others would know. Giles wasn't ready to spend time with her family yet, and she was sure that Santana and Quinn would insist that she stayed away.

"Hybrid's don't _exist_," Frannie said in a matter of fact tone. But the look on Rachel's face and Brittany's face bothered her deeply. Brittany might be a bit absentminded and had a very short attention span but she was _intelligent. _She understood how the world worked. "What do you mean my sisters are _hybrids_? What happened? What magic did you use to subvert the will of _nature_?"

"Your mother did it Frannie. She cheated on your father then she cursed the twins—when she created the spell that turned them into vampires, she accidentally created hybrids, in the process. All that was done was break the original curse and integrate the two halves," Brittany said bluntly and firmly. It was the plainest she'd ever spoken to someone.

Frannie snarled at Brittany who didn't step back even though her eyes turned black and her fangs slid out, "My mother _would never_ _cheat on my father_. She had _morals, she was a good person. _Take it back."

Rachel backed away from Frannie and moved beside Brittany, who was still looking at Frannie with a very firm look on her face. She wondered why Brittany wasn't afraid of Frannie. Eventually the vampire backed down after a long staring match with Brittany. Rachel didn't for one second think that Frannie was going to win. Brittany had been having staring competitions with Lord Tubbington for years.

"Frannie—she made you into a vampire do you really think that this is impossible for her? Breaking the rules of nature?" Brittany stated, she wasn't surprised when Frannie stood up and stormed away and she sighed. Frannie had known that she was right. Brittany sighed and looked at Rachel before smiling at her. "Did you have the photos of them as wolves?" she asked. "Mom said that things were bad last night—"

"I died Brittany. And I think that there are going to people dying all over the place. Their mother is trying to cross into this side and you can't use the rings. No one can use the rings anymore. Charlotte's down, Santana's in mourning. Quinn is well—I don't think she can quite control it. Sam's the only functioning vampire we have and I don't think he's going to be enough."

Brittany shivered at the thought and looked at where Frannie had been. She was still very much in love with her mother, she still worshiped the ground that she walked on. Frannie couldn't join her mother's side if she came back. She liked the cranky vampire, who was far too serious for her own good. She wouldn't let Judy get her hands on her ever again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well chapter done, Charlie is still down will she wake up? Puck's mother gets introduced as she worries that Puck is up to no good and she stumbles upon the Original family. Santana is forced to teach Quinn control and problems arise as it becomes painfully obvious that they're both alpha's. <strong>**Chapter might be up tomorrow might be out at the end of the week. **


	39. Chapter 39

**AN: Thank you for all your reviews. I want to say something that's important to me real quick. This story has a general plan, each chapter may not be planned out in detail but it has a plan. So for all the people who say I'm listening to reviewers. I'm not. This a story with faberry, and all the various other pairings. I may occasionally ask the reviewers for a bit of input if I get stalled on an idea, as I did below but that doesn't mean that the story isn't for the most part completely finished in my head. Things evolve and change but the story is going to continue. I haven't even begun to delve into Sam or Charlie nearly as much as I wanted to, and it needs to be done. Their parents ruined them, they are all broken in a way and all you've seen is how Quinn was affected. I want to tell a complete story. Some of you might not like the upcoming chapters, but they are stories that need to be told so you get the full picture. I titled this the Original Family, and it's about time Sam, Frannie, Judy, and Charlotte get their stories told.**

* * *

><p>Three days, it had been three days since the blood moon and Charlotte hadn't awoken from her sleep. She hadn't moved, the bond hadn't come back yet; it felt like Charlotte was dead. It was nearly too much to deal with. She hadn't even gone to school today. She was just staying next to her. Everyday they fed her a little bit at a time to help with the healing, but still nothing and she didn't understand why. Quinn's healing was faster than ever.<p>

Santana didn't even want to think about Chuck's fucking clone right now. Quinn had been grating on her nerves even more than before. She was an alpha, she could feel it, even Puck could feel it. Everyone could fucking feel it and they had been sharing a space together. But with Quinn who barely knew how to control the wolf every single time their eyes met it was like a challenge. Puck didn't know who to follow and had just inched back and was waiting for the inevitable establish of dominance to occur. Quinn hadn't even transformed yet but she could just feel it. She couldn't deal with both things at once. It was one thing to follow Quinn when they were in their _human_ forms, it was another thing all together to follow her as a wolf. Quinn couldn't even control the wolf yet. Quinn also didn't want people in her head, she kept herself closed off from the bond most days. She was only keeping it open because Charlie was still down. Quinn had no idea how to be alpha, and personally Santana doubted that she wanted the added responsibility.

"Come on Chuck wake up," Santana pleaded again for the umpteenth time. They had done _everything_. Quinn had even tried to reach her mentally but it was like there was no one there. All they knew was that she was healing, but she had no scars, no wounds that she could see visibly. Maybe if she could see something happening she'd be at ease but her body wasn't marred with battle wounds. But Charlotte doesn't move, she just lays there in some sort of supernaturally induced coma, healing. She growls softly, "_Please_, I _need_ you."

Her mother's funeral is next week and if hadn't been for Rachel she wouldn't really know what to do. She wasn't going to trust _Finn_ to do it. Her eyes flick up as there is a knock on the door and Sam enters the room without waiting for permission to enter. "Why hasn't she woken up yet?"

Sam frowned, "It's quite possible that she took the brunt of a magical attack. She's _alive_ Santana which means she'll wake up at some point. You just have to be _patient_ and she'll come back." Sam moved to his sister's side and slowly lifted her head up and brought the cup to her lips, slowly pouring the contents into her mouth. It was just a small amount at first. At least her reflexes were coming back, she'd probably be up by the end of the week latest.

"If it's magic then why can't Rachel, Brittany or Britt's mom come and take a look at her and speed the process up?" Santana demanded. "I don't want to sit here and wait."

Sam sighed and looked at his sister for a long moment, "Because it doesn't work like that, she needs to heal herself. It's better if she does. Magic always has unintended side effects. My sister practically humping Rachel every time she sees her is one of them. Please do something for the sake of my sanity. Quinn has never been the affectionate type—this public display of affection is unnerving."

Santana snorts, it seemed that Quinn had found her mate; well she assumed that's what it was. Even Rachel wasn't aware with what to do with this newfound affection. "Go play fetch with her," Santana said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"If I wanted Quinn to murder me, I'd think of far less painful ways for her to go about it," Sam said bluntly and looked at Santana. "They're both going to need your help Santana, Quinn doesn't know how to control it, and I'm afraid that she might hurt someone accidentally. If I walked in on Quinn practically mounting Rachel—"

"She can wait," Santana snapped at him. "Case you're wondering I have more pressing matters to attend to. Chuck hasn't woken up yet. If you want Quinn to stop humping Rachel's leg then go watch every episode of the dog whisperer. I'm sure you'll learn a few things. I'm not leaving your sister's side."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Fine I'll get Puck to attempt to teach her how to control it," he said calmly only for Santana to turn to him.

"You want _Puck_ to teach her how to control herself when he has little to no self-control himself? Why the fuck are you asking him to help her control the wolf. You _blow_ him like every fucking morning these days just to help him take the edge off. Don't think I haven't noticed you two conveniently disappearing all the fucking time."

Sam flushed they had been quiet every single time that Puck had slept over, but clearly it hadn't been enough. As for the disappearing, he was helping Puck learn how to fight...there were very little shenanigans then. Well, that was a lie.

"Someone needs to teach her control, Santana and the only person I know who has a handle on it is you. She's a _hybrid_, the stakes are considerably higher because there has never been one before. Charlotte will wake up. I know my sister, she wouldn't want you to put your life on hold for her. She'll wake up Santana."

"And what if I'm not there when she is?" Santana snaps angrily.

"I'm sure you'll be the first person she calls for Santana, the moment that bond is back up. Trust me when I say she won't be annoyed with you." Sam said urging Santana who sighed. "You can sleep by her side every single night, but you cannot spend your days waiting for her to wake up."

"How long?" Santana asks looking back at Chuck.

"She could wake up in an hour, she could wake up in a month, it could be a year. Without knowing exactly what was done to her it's hard to make an approximate estimate."

Santana paled, "If she's not up by the end of the week, we're getting every single witch we know and having them find out what went wrong, and waking her up."

"The last time Charlotte was roused from her slumber she hurt people," Sam pointed out. "If she accidentally _hurt you_. She would be devastated."

Santana's face falls at this and she frowns, "What use am I if I can't protect her?"

Sam pauses for a moment, "Have you given any thoughts on becoming a hybrid?" Sam asks seriously and Santana turns to him. Puck is family and so is Santana and Rachel. Their family had enemies and it was time that they started to look at the reality of things. Even with the powers that they were siphoning off Charlotte and Quinn they were still mortal. He didn't want Puck to die any time soon—too many bodies had been dropped and he just knew their father was going to find them soon.

* * *

><p>Quinn was staring at Rachel's legs remembering the feeling of Rachel's legs being wrapped around her waist. Moaning her name, making those cute little panting noises escaping from her lips. Rachel's fingers digging into her back as she climaxed. The taste of Rachel's—<p>

"Are you listening to me Quinn?" Rachel asked in a huffy tone, watching as Quinn blinked and tilted her head upwards. Despite how outwardly affectionate Quinn was being she _missed_ the old Quinn, well parts of her. At least the old Quinn didn't think about sex all the time and listened to her. That was a lie, Quinn did think about sex all the time but at least she listened to her speak. "Do I want to know what you were thinking about?"

Quinn lets out a frustrated noise, "Sex—all the time it's just sex. I can't focus on anything else." It was worse when Rachel was around her. Actually it became unbearable when Rachel was around her. She could _function_ when Rachel wasn't around, she went about her business but whenever Rachel came close it was like she lost control of her actions, and she wanted to have sex with Rachel. Just _Rachel_. It was a shame Rachel was being unreasonable again. She didn't want Rachel to leave but she couldn't think with her there it was difficult and it made her head hurt with the confusion.

"Have you talked to Santana?" Rachel asked cautiously, she was met with a low growl. Well that answered her question. She sighed, Santana hadn't engaged Quinn she was far too distracted with Charlotte to care about the fact that Quinn consistently challenged her. It got worse whenever she stopped by to check on Santana. She wanted to say that Quinn's jealousy was adorable, but it was Santana and she didn't want the two of them fighting. It worked better when they were friends. "Quinn."

Quinn shrugged, "Santana's been disrespecting me—I don't know _how_ she is but she is." It was little things, touching Rachel and looking her directly in the eyes as she did it. Santana never dropped her gaze once, and it aggravated her. Everyone _knew_ that she was stronger than Santana. Hell Santana knew that she was stronger than her. Yet Santana refused to take the submissive stance with her at any time and it pissed her off.

"She's worried about your sister," Rachel reminds Quinn who makes a face at that. It's one of worry but it's gone after a second the emotions are like whiplash. "Quinn maybe if you had just shifted on the full moon—"

"I'm not doing it without my sister, we were going to run together," Quinn said immediately. She had been antsy lately, she couldn't feel her normal bond. Santana and Puck were hovering around her head. She needed Charlotte's advice because she wasn't going to talk to Sam about _feelings_. She would have asked Santana but Santana was currently throwing a vigil at her sister's bedside.

Rachel sighed, wishing Santana would just take the time to teach Quinn even if it was a small bit of control. Or that Quinn would talk about anything that happened. She needed to tell her siblings about what she had done to their mother. They needed to talk about what had happened to her while she was on the other side. But Quinn couldn't seem to focus and it had been a few days, and Quinn was staring at her legs again. She sighed and patted Quinn's leg gently. She stopped after a moment when Quinn's fangs slid out. "Quinn we talked about this."

She felt _terrible_, she did, Rachel had said no but that didn't seem to stop her from wanting to make Rachel hers. It was torture Rachel making her wait but Rachel wouldn't believe her if she said it now. Which meant she was stuck in this torturous state. Of needing to be with Rachel and not being able to have her.

"Hey hobbit?" Santana said ignoring Quinn's glare as she entered the living room. "Me and twilight over here need to have a little chat." Santana said simply. Rachel was about to say something when Quinn moved in front of her growling at Santana who simply smirked at her. "Look twilight, I like your _sister_. The things you're imagining doing to Rachel—I've already done them to your—"

Quinn lunges at Santana and if possible Santana's grin gets wider as Quinn crashes into her and she goes down. It only takes a moment for Santana to reverse the hold that Quinn has on her as the two of them roll across the floor crashing into things.

Rachel immediately puts her feet up as they roll past her and she stares. When she had wanted Santana to teach her some control this wasn't what she had in mind. Sam flashes into the room with Puck beside him. She gives them a look because Sam looks plenty disheveled and Puck has a smile on his face.

"This is better than the fucking UFC," Puck said with a grin stopping Sam from intervening. "You can't they're trying to figure out who is the more dominant one."

"In the _house_? They needed to do this in the house?" Sam hisses at him, he can smell blood, Santana's and now Quinn's. He flicks his eyes over to Quinn who has managed to pull herself away from Santana and was growling at her loudly. But there's something in her eyes that stops him from interfering. Quinn has a look of respect in her eyes and her lips are twitched upward in a smirk as she circles Santana. She's having fun. Quinn's eyes are black with the golden irises while Santana's are simply golden as the two lock up again. Neither one moving an inch, it's clear that either Quinn's forgone her vampire strength and speed to make it a fair fight or she's allowing Santana to use her abilities.

"Go Satan," Puck cheer's loudly and Sam looks at him and he shrugs a sheepish smile on his face. "Loyal to Santana till the end."

"My sister has a thousand years of experience to call on in this fight, Santana has put forth a valiant effort but Quinn is merely toying with her," Sam said looking back at his sister. He had taught her how to fight after all, and Quinn was perhaps the strongest being on the planet. "I would bet you anything that Quinn wins this fight."

Puck is quiet for a moment and then shoots Sam a smirk, "Even your—"

Rachel turned to glare at him. "_Noah_." She hissed at him as Quinn threw Santana over the couch climbing over it to tackle Santana who had quickly recovered.

Santana sidestepped Quinn's attack watching as Quinn tumbled to the ground. It was Santana's turn to tackle Quinn sending them crashing through another table, as both Sam and Puck separated moving to the side as they fought back going toe to toe.

Rachel was about to separate them when Puck grabbed her hands and shook his head, "This is how wolves handle it, and I'm sure Santana's helping Quinn in her own way." He winced as Quinn slammed her hand into Santana's face sending Santana reeling.

Santana took a step forward panting heavily, everything hurt and Quinn had already healed and looked fresh and ready to go another seventeen rounds. Putting Quinn down was going to be fucking _difficult_ as hell but she wasn't going to give up easily. She took a step back trying to give her own healing a moment to catch up. This wasn't Finn and she wasn't going to _be _Finn. She wasn't going to mindlessly challenge Quinn over everything, but she needed to find a way to suppress Quinn's wolf side or at least soothe enough that Quinn would be able to regain some control over herself. Quinn would have been a pain in her ass if she had been a part of her pack. But Quinn was like Finn, she knew nothing about being an alpha and she could learn, but Quinn wasn't a fan of the bond. She only used it when necessary, an alpha couldn't do that. She knew that deep down Quinn cared in her own special little way but she had no idea how to be a werewolf. But Quinn did know how to be a predator. Santana exhaled slowly taking a step forward to Quinn who suddenly flashed towards her catching her off guard and tripping her pinning her to the ground hard.

Santana was _mortal_, she couldn't go against the threats that her family—their pack would face. She'd die, and the pack would fall apart. Santana couldn't fight Shelby, or her father—she'd be ripped to shreds in seconds. She would need to shoulder that responsibility—but everything else. She didn't know how to lead a pack of werewolves. She didn't even know how to control herself, let alone other werewolves. "Some of our enemies will be stronger than _me_ and they will not hesitate to kill you Santana," Quinn says after a moment. "You know why you can't be _the alpha._"

Santana growled lowly and didn't say anything still struggling against Quinn, fucking vampires. If this had been a fair fight, if Quinn was just a werewolf she _knew_ that she could have taken her. But she _understood_, Quinn was in her way attempting to protect her, just like Chuck did and Sam. That didn't mean she was going to submit though, it had been so ingrained in her to never submit that doing so now would seem like a betrayal. And would quite possibly feed into Quinn's already massive ego.

It wasn't surprising that Santana wasn't going to submit to her, and she rolled her eyes as she looked up at Sam. As painful as it was to admit her weakness out loud it _needed_ to be done. "I don't know how to be a werewolf and I don't know how to be an alpha. Santana does." Her eyes flick to Rachel who is looking at her with a proud smile on her face. She felt her wolf settle a bit, though the _urge_ the burning desire to make Rachel _hers_, remained. "So you control the _wolf side_, you get to run the _pack_ as you see fit. During the full moon whenever we are—wolves. That will be on you Santana." Santana finally stops struggling under her and looks at her sharply. "When we're like this—it's me who is in charge, you don't have nearly the experience or the durability to fight the demons that would bring our family harm." It's three days out of the month, that Santana will have full control so long as their wasn't some supernatural threat on the horizon.

It's a compromise and it's a smart one. It's certainly one that she can live with, even if she had wanted to be _the _Alpha. But sharing the role with Quinn wasn't necessarily that bad, and at least Quinn had been able to _reason_. She was going to be the Alpha to the strongest pack in the world, even if there were only _four_ members. She would need to teach both Quinn and Charlotte how to control their werewolf side. She would need to teach them how to hunt _in a pack_. How to challenge another pack. All that was going to be left up to her. She would have a voice, it may not be the _strongest _and the only voice, but it would be a voice. Maybe it would be for the better—her father had been so sure of himself, listening to only the people who told him what he wanted to hear. His _legacy_ was in the hands of a fucking idiot now. She was going to learn from that. She would be _better_ than he was. "Fine—but I'm in charge till you know how to control your wolf. And you're going to need to pay attention to what I have to say and do as I fucking say," Santana snapped. She paused for a moment, and then sighed. "Plus you're going to need to teach me how to do that bond trick that you and Chuck can do. We should be able to open it and close it at will like you two can."

Quinn frowns slightly, but nods her head as she finally lets Santana go and holds her hand out for her. "Fine." She exhales slowly and looks around their destroyed living room and frowns as she looks at Sam. "We need to get better furniture," she informs him.

Santana nods at this, as she pulls a splinter from her arm and looks at the mess before her eyes land on Rachel. It's time for her first duty as an alpha. Making tough decisions that might be unpopular but for the greater good. "You can't be _here_, or near Quinn until she gets her head together. Sorry Rachel." Quinn frowns but she doesn't question it and Santana relaxes a bit. There will probably be several confrontations with her and Quinn in the future she doesn't doubt it. But right now Quinn realized that she didn't have nearly the control she needed to be near Rachel. It didn't matter if Rachel was the strongest witch on the planet—all it took was one bite or Quinn accidentally mating with her. Mate bonds were _permanent_, it wasn't a decision you made in the heat of the moment. She made a note to go over what a mate bond was with Rachel later. She would need to give Rachel a talk to.

Rachel frowned at this and looked to Quinn who really didn't look pleased with the decision but she wasn't questioning it. "Is it just my presence—like can we still talk?" She asked turning back to Santana who nods.

"You can, but you can't be in the same room with her till Quinn learns how to control herself," Santana said after a moment. "Give it two weeks until things settle down."

Rachel wants to protest and she can see that Quinn wants to as well, but if Santana truly thought it was for the best then it was for the best. Maybe they could talk about things without Quinn trying to get into her pants every five seconds. Maybe they could talk about their—whatever _this_ relationship that they had was.

* * *

><p>Brittany crumpled up a piece of bread and tossed it at the ducks, she hadn't heard from Giles in the past few days. But she had been annoyed with Frannie, she had lied about the ring. Brittany wondered what consequences Rachel was going to face for doing something so foolish. Walking through the other side was <em>dangerous<em>. It was dangerous and stupid, and Rachel could have been caught there, she could have actually died. But she had come to the duck pond every day to feed the ducks, waiting for Giles to come back. She sits on the bench quietly tossing some bread at the ducks until she feels a presence and she looks at Frannie who looks uncharacteristically disheveled. "Hi—"

"My mother _wasn't_ a whore." Frannie snaps at Brittany who closes her mouth and studies her. "She taught me _everything_ I believed in. Her moral character—"

"Your mother wasn't _perfect_, and she wasn't a whore. And even if she was—people who sell their bodies for money deserve respect. Everyone does," Brittany says firmly. "What she doesn't get to do is lie and hurt people to cover up her mistakes. You have to own up to them and do what you do—remit."

"Repent," Frannie corrects her. "Perhaps my mother had a very good reason for lying. For doing every last thing that she did. She was never the same after my sister died of the plague. She _loved us_ more than anything and wanted nothing more than to keep us _safe_ and happy."

"Except you're not happy—you're really lonely and you miss your family," Brittany points out.

Frannie scoffed she _didn't _miss anyone, Quinn was a tyrant. A tyrant who had turned their family against her. "I don't miss my family and I'm _not_ lonely."

"Do you have any friends apart from me and Lord Tubbington?" Brittany asks seriously.

"Yes," Frannie says indignantly, immediately thinking of Sue Sylvester. "I'm teaching you how to be a vampire hunter as a favor to a friend."

It's a surprise to Brittany, but she smiles at this. It's a start. "You still need your family around, and they need you. So you have to be _nice_ to them and polite, and you can't tell them what to do. My sister hates it when I tell her what to do. Start with Quinn—what's something nice you can say to her the next time you see her?" Brittany said trying to be helpful.

Frannie scowls she is perfectly polite and well-mannered it's her siblings who act like they _own _the place. "Your clothes don't look nearly—" Brittany shakes her head and Frannie frowns. "What's wrong with that? Have you seen the way Quinn dresses?"

Brittany sighs inwardly this is going to take a while. "You can't be _mean_ Giles, you have to say something nice and just nice. Like I like your hair, it's very pretty. And you should apologize for being mean," Brittany points out.

"I haven't done anything _wrong_. They're the ones that—"

"You lied to me about the ring," Brittany points out and Frannie's mouth closes. "I forgive you cause I'm your friend but that doesn't mean you shouldn't apologize to the people you hurt. You could be hurting Quinn's feelings—"

"Quinn doesn't have feelings," Frannie mutters under her breath and she's met with a frown from Brittany, she sinks in her seat a bit. She does feel slightly guilty, about the ring. "I _thought_ since you were a witch you would be _safe_. The other side isn't meant for _humans_. It isn't meant for regular people that you would be able to handle yourself if you ever got sent there. I didn't actually think that there would be consequences."

"Magic always has consequences, even if it isn't right now, it could happen years later. It always has a price, that's what my mom says," Brittany reminds her softly. "I'm not wearing that ring anymore, though."

"Alright we'll train you without it."

"I don't want to be a vampire slayer either," Brittany says after a moment and looks at Frannie. "I just want to be your friend. Is that okay?"

"I don't need any—" Brittany's face changes into a look of hurt and Frannie immediately shifts a bit uncomfortable. She doesn't know why Brittany insists on making that face whenever she says something that disagrees with her, but she doesn't really like it. "Fine—we can be friends."

Brittany smiles and picks up her backpack opening it to show all the DVDs she brought over. "Good, I brought all seven seasons of Buffy the Vampire Slayer—let's go watch them together."

* * *

><p>It was hard not to notice the changes in her son. She was used to him disappearing and sewing his wild coats, but his bed hadn't been slept in <em>days<em>, in fact she hadn't even seen him in days. He would stop by every few days to check in like he had done this morning but then he was out the door again. It bothered her—what if he had fallen in with the wrong crowd. She had been so grateful to Miguel Lopez for taking him under his wing, after his father had left she had always wanted a strong male presence in his life. A _good_ male presence and Miguel Lopez had been just that. Plus he had been a doctor, as well but Miguel had died several weeks ago and Noah had all but disappeared from the family home. He had simply said that he was hanging out with _friends_, but it seemed that he and Finn had a falling out. She had personally thought that Finn was a bit slow—but he had seemed to be a good boy and a good friend.

Now she didn't know any of his friends, he never talked about them. Personally she wondered if some _woman_ had gotten her claws into her son. Some older rich woman who was buying him expensive things that he normally couldn't afford. She had seen his closet, now consisting of name brands, and expensive shoes. It had to be an _older _woman—or he was starting to deal drugs. She was terrified he had fallen into the wrong crowd. Which was why she had followed him after he had left. It was a rare day that she had off work, after he had dropped off his sister at school he had gone to the dinner. All of this was normal behavior for Puck—what wasn't normal was watching him balance several take-out boxes as he opened the door to his truck. She knew he was a bottomless pit but this—this was nearly too much. Even for Puck who put the food down. She didn't even know how he could afford it. She needed to get to the bottom of it and quickly as she followed in her car.

She watched as he arrived at the old Grime's house she hadn't even known that it had been fixed up and Puck grabbed the food that he bought and walked to the door kicking it twice to be let in. It was only a second, she counted before the door swung open and he walked in kicking the door closed behind him. She waited for a few moments before popping out of the car and walking to the house. There was no doorbell and she knocked on the door.

It was only a second before it swung open and she saw Santana Lopez who was tilting her head looking back, "Quinn don't you fucking _dare_ eat my bacon you little—oh hey Mrs. Puckerman," she said as she suddenly realized that Puck's mom was standing there looking a little startled by her outburst. She coughed and took a step back. "_Puckerman_, your mom's here. Quinn I told you not to touch my bacon," Santana said taking off leaving Ruth standing there confused.

Puck paled and moved from the table where he had been laughing as Quinn and Santana argued over the food distribution, "Mom—what are you doing _here_?" He questioned as she entered the dining room, scrambling to his feet as both Sam and Quinn turned to the new person who had entered their house. The house looked like it had just been the home of a very enthusiastic frat party.

Quinn studied Ruth for a moment before she immediately went back to shoveling food in her mouth, it felt different. Food it tasted better, and she didn't have nearly enough bacon on her plate. She looked over at Sam who was distracted and reached over grabbing his tray of food and dumping the bacon on it onto her plate before handing it back.

Sam shot Quinn a glare but smiled at Puck's mother as he stood up and went to go greet her, extending his hand. "Hello Mrs. Puckerman, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Sam Fabray, that's my younger sister Quinn, who seems to have forgotten her manners."

Ruth blinked surprised by his manners while Quinn continued to stuff her mouth full of bacon and she made a face, at the consumption of bacon but Quinn didn't really seem to notice her or care. She shook Sam's hand after a moment, before looking at Puck who was trying to pull her away. "I wanted to meet your new friends. You haven't been spending time with Finn lately—and I was worried you had fallen in with the wrong crowd."

"It's Santana, you know Santana. Sam and Quinn moved here a couple of months ago we're cool. You've met them now you can go." Puck said trying to push his mother out of the house before she could embarrass him. Plus Quinn's moods and increased hunger—it was a terrible place to be for his mother.

Sam coughed, "_Puck_, she's your mother and she's welcome in our house. Don't be ridiculous—if we had known that you were coming I could have prepared something. Charlotte our sister is a bit under the weather at this moment. But if there is anything you need, I'm sure we have some fresh fruits? Rachel is usually here in the mornings."

Santana watched in amusement as she ate her food as Sam turned on the charm, whatever he was doing was working on Ruth Puckerman, they really were good when it came to pretending they were normal polite teenagers.

Sam pulled out a chair for Ruth Puckerman who was surprised by the fact that her son had made such polite friends. Well—she glanced at Quinn sort of polite. "I admit this wasn't what I was expecting—with all the new clothes you had in your closet—I thought that you had met an older woman."

Santana snorted at this and Ruth looked at her, she coughed and looked back at her food. Puck had never told his mother about the fact that he was a wolf. He had the permission now, well there was no rule from either Sam or Quinn about who it was okay to tell. They didn't seem to care, it's probably because they could wipe minds of the people they told.

"_Mom_," Puck hissed his face embarrassed as he looked up at Sam who shot him an amused look. "I told you a friend got them for me—she's just a friend."

"A friend who is also a girl. She probably wants you all for herself," Ruth said with a shake of her head.

"I assure you my sister is more interested in Santana than your son, she just believes in being—_generous_," Sam said raising a brow at this and looking up at the ceiling. He really shouldn't complain about the clothes.

"That's a polite way of saying Chuck is addicted to shopping," Santana said speaking up and Sam rolls his eyes at her.

"And your parents—"

"We don't have any," Quinn says as she finally finishes eating her food. "Our mother died when we were younger and our father is no longer in the picture." She turns her gaze on Puck's mom watching as she shudders under it. "Excuse me, I'm going to check on Charlotte. It was a pleasure meeting you." She tilted her head at Mrs. Puckerman before walking away. She had reached her quota on meeting her friend's parents. First Rachel then Santana's—it was all too _normal_ for her.

Ruth looked around wanting to ask the teenagers how they had such expensive things, but that was impolite and she looked at Puck sternly, "You didn't tell me that you had such _polite _friends. You could learn a thing or two from Sam."

"I'm sure he's learning plenty from Sam," Santana mumbled to herself and Puck shot her an annoyed glare. "They're really good friends."

"Us guys have to stick together. I can't leave Sam alone in a house filled to the brim with women," Puck explained quickly to his mother.

"I'm sorry about your father Santana, he was a _good_ man," Ruth said patting Santana's arm.

If only Mrs. Puckerman had known what her father did to her_ son_, but she was done being angry at him. She needed to take care of her pack now and Puck was a member of that pack. "He was." She said curtly, she didn't want to talk about it with her though.

Sam entered the room and offered a well prepared fruit dish, it really was all they had in the fridge. Ruth was _human_, and it seemed Puck wanted her out of the house and he couldn't for the life of him figure out why. "We haven't done this week's shopping yet but this is all we have, I'm sorry." He apologized graciously and sat down crossing his legs. He looked at his meal and resisted the urge to roll his eyes, it had been properly pillaged by his sister.

"Me and Santana were going to head out later," Puck says absentmindedly picking at his food with his mother there. He's met with a sharp look from his mother and he groans. He all but lives here now, and they each have a set of things to do, his is doing the grocery shopping with Santana. It's probably the easiest thing in the world and if he wants to get fed then it's something they do. "Mom, I help out a bit, everything is cool." They weren't taking advantage of him, someone needed to do it and none of the vampires wanted to. Plus they always went when they were handing out free samples.

"He is quite helpful," Sam says trying to help. "It's also nice not to live in a house that is mostly women. Having another guy around to help do things is great help."

Ruth shot Sam a suspicious look for a moment, "It was just he was always friends with Finn—" she noticed the scowl on Santana's face immediately at the mention of his name. "I don't understand what happened."

"He _outed_ Santana, didn't apologize, and he did some other shit—"

"_Puck language_," Ruth snapped at her son before shooting a contrite look at Sam.

"He just wasn't the person I thought he was—Sam and everyone here. They don't pretend to be someone else. _They're_ good people mom," Puck said immediately.

Ruth studied the small incomplete group; there was something that Puck wasn't telling her. He and Finn had practically been _inseparable_, since they were teenagers. She ate her food quietly studying her son who seemed to be on edge. "Will you be home tonight?"

Puck frowned slightly at this request, but nodded. "I'll be home later tonight. We'll talk then," he promises looking at Sam who nods at him. Maybe it's about time he tell his mom the truth about what he is. Though telling her he's a little bit bisexual would probably go over better. He groans inwardly. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Charlotte Fabray had always been the spoiled one of the family even when they were human she was doted upon by all her older brothers and their father. She doted on Charlotte, spoiling her and demanding the best for her little sister. Men, women, nothing was good enough for her. But she had to wonder if that had made her weak. Charlotte no longer killed with, she preferred to keep her hands clean. So she'd simply ask if she wanted someone dead. Sebastian had always been her go to choice for having people killed without getting her own hands dirty.<p>

But Sebastian was gone, and Quinn had already made up her mind that she wasn't going to allow Charlotte to get away with being the spoiled member of their family. Charlotte _needed_ to carry her own weight. Especially if what Rachel said was true—that their mother was coming. She couldn't allow her sister to remain the weakest link, unable to defend herself. She shouldn't be lying in this bed.

The only time that the bond between them was severed was when Charlotte was 'asleep' but she wasn't daggered, she was very much awake and healing. She had tried this nearly every day, but she had gotten nothing from her twin, hopefully this time would finally reestablish the bond. Quinn gently brushed some of Charlotte's hair out of her face and placed her hand on her twin's forehead and forced the bond that had always been their open. She had gotten nothing for _days_, but this time it was different. This time she tumbled directly into Charlotte's memories.

_**Flashback 1915**_

"Charlotte."

Charlotte flicks her eyes from where she was sitting, leading upward to look at her father and her face twists into a frown. It had been a momentary lapse, a moment of anger and white hot rage that she had succumbed to. She hadn't _actually_ wanted him to show up. "_Father_," she says plainly as she puts her book down. "It's been a year I so hoped that my little temper tantrum wouldn't bring you to this city." He opens his mouth to say something and she frowns and cuts in. "Whatever fatherly rubbish you're thinking of spouting, I don't wish to hear it. Nothing you say matters to me. It hasn't mattered in _centuries_. If you wish to hurt me father—"

It doesn't stop him from entering her personal space touching her cheek gently. It's almost fatherly, and he strokes her cheek gently. "You know I could never hurt you. You know you're not the one I'm after. You called me here now tell me—where is _she_?"

Charlotte slaps his hand away. "Quinn is my family and I won't let you torment her further. If you're going after her—you are coming after me. Go away father, you are not welcomed in the city and I no longer _need_ you here. I can fight my own battles." He laughs at this and Charlotte scowls at him.

"You were never a fighter Charlotte. Always so weak and dependent on your sister. I understand why you won't betray her, she's your protector. She fights your battles for you. A whisper here, a whisper there. Your trust in your sister is _absolute_—but she lied to you. She's blinded you and your brothers. It wasn't me who tore apart this family—she did. She's the one that killed your mother Charlotte. It wasn't me. She took my children from me."

Charlotte rolls her eyes and stands up looking at her father, she had always been terrified of this man. Always but now—well she's still terrified but she made a horrible, horrible mistake and Quinn would never forgive her. "I know what Quinn did. I've known for _centuries_. She's going to carry that guilt around for the rest of her eternal life, she's been punishing herself for that for centuries as she _should_. But Quinn wasn't born a monster, none of us were. You did this to us, you made us what we are when you turned us into vampires. It was never Quinn who destroyed this family. It was you and our mother who destroyed this family. Stop blaming Quinn for your actions father."

His face was calm and Charlotte finally realized what she had done, fear finally hitting her face as he entered her personal space and snapped her neck.

_**End Flashback**_

Quinn reeled back from Charlotte's memories staring at her twin her eyes wide. Charlotte had _known_ she had never. She had allowed her to suffer the guilt alone—but she had stayed. She was hit with two warring emotions and she swallowed. "Wake up sister—we have a lot to discuss." Charlotte didn't budge she didn't even move and Quinn let out a low growl in frustration. She was still healing. Of course she was still healing. She couldn't just command her sister to do her bidding now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As everyone in the original family starts to couple up, I need a group date idea, so suggestions. I want to show the family interacting in a more pleasant setting. Any way next time on the original family, back to school, flashbacks as we take a look at Judy Fabray, maybe Quinn finally says three words. <strong>


	40. Chapter 40

**AN: Thank you for all your reviews, I do have another story up if you want to check that out. Let's just get right to it. Thank you for all the suggestions they were all great, it's not supposed to happen for a few chapters at least. So continue to throw me ideas. Thanks once again to Lisaand for the beta but once again all mistakes are still my own. **

* * *

><p>It took exactly a week and a half before Santana had deemed it was safe for her to go back to school. Safe for everyone else that is. A week and a half of being locked indoors, doing her homework and having Santana irritate the shit out of her for an hour after she got home. At least she had been able to talk to Rachel for a few hours every day, but she hadn't been allowed to see Rachel. It had been torture. Santana <em>smelled<em> of her, and that had gotten her jealous. She _may_ have attacked Santana every single day for five days before she got used to it. She had gotten _used_ to smelling Rachel's scent on Santana and Puck and not losing her temper. She barely even blinked now when they walked through the door.

The whole process had been like becoming a vampire all over again, except this time she had Santana and Puck to help her. There was no trial and error, Santana simply knew what she was doing and as loathed as Quinn was to admit it, Santana was a decent teacher. Even with how distracted she was—how distracted they all were. Charlotte still _slept_. Hannah, Rachel and Brittany couldn't find a magical reason for why she was still asleep. She just _slept_, and Santana was growing more agitated by the day, wondering if _something_ had gone wrong when they broke the curse. She was beginning to wonder if something had gone wrong as well, what had happened that night—the ritual hadn't been done in the most _ideal_ circumstances. Hannah could have stumbled over a word.

"Now that you're _finally_ _housebroken_," Santana began dragging Quinn from her thoughts. Quinn responded with a roll of her eyes, and Santana smirked inwardly, at least she wasn't growling and snarling like she had been doing last week. "Rachel wanted to take you out somewhere; think of this as the final test. I get it, she's your _mate_. But she's also seventeen, you can't make that decision for her. And yes Finn is going to piss you off more than he normally does." His presence alone might set Quinn off and truthfully Santana personally wanted to see that happening, but Finn _probably_ wasn't stupid enough to go after a hybrid.

Quinn let out an annoyed sigh; she knew all this already. She knew she wasn't supposed to mate with Rachel or murder Finn. Although the way Santana told her not to murder Finn suggested that she would probably get away with doing so, even if she had promised to let Santana take care of it herself. "I've heard this speech a million times from Sam, Santana. Don't kill anyone. I _got it_. I've managed to _not_ go on a murderous killing spree even though McKinley is _filled_ with idiots." She deserved _some_ credit. "I didn't kill you the first day I met you," she adds as an afterthought.

Sam flashes in between the two of them before they can start to argue over nothing again. There had been a _spike_ of arguments between the two of them. Usually it was over nothing important, Puck insisted that it was normal for two alpha's to have some sort of problem getting along. His solution was that they both needed a healthy dose of sex to get over themselves. Charlotte was still very much in a coma and Rachel was planning to take Quinn on a date tonight. She wasn't _calling_ it a date, but it was very much a date. Either way neither of them were getting a steady supply of sex and it was driving him crazy. "_Enough_." Both women glared at him but he didn't back down. This wasn't something that you backed down to. He was getting sick of the broken furniture and cleaning up after them. They were _acting_ like children. "The next one of you who breaks a table or a lamp in one of your childish arguments, will be forced to go sit in a corner facing the wall. If you two are going to _act _like children I will treat you like children."

Santana scoffed and pulled away from him, "Whatever," she said grabbing her bag and heading to the car. "Let's go I'm going to be late for Cheerios practice again and Sue's on the warpath with our first competition coming up."

Sam turned to Quinn who glared at Santana's retreating back for a long moment before finally turning to look at him. She raised a brow at him but she quickly pulled away from him. "Rachel insists that I go over what I missed in glee club this morning. She's going to teach me the song we're singing and the dance steps since Brittany and Mike are busy." She grabs her bag as well and heads out of the house stopping at the front door and looking back at her brother. "We're going to be late Sam, hurry up."

Sam twitches, Puck had been spending more time at home lately and he really missed having another male around the house. This was beyond tiring with their frequent mood swings. One minute they could be trying to murder each other and the very next moment they'd be going about their business as if they hadn't just been trying to kill a person. The rapidly changing emotions was giving him whiplash. He _missed_ Puck, but he understood family was _important_. And Puck was getting ready to inform his mother that he was a werewolf. Without Miguel's laws and the fact that neither he nor Quinn personally cared whether Puck's mother knew about the supernatural community, he was getting ready to tell her. He didn't imagine it was going to go well and Sam had prepared a bedroom for him just in case. Puck was _family_. And maybe—more, their relationship was an odd one. But it suited him just fine. It was just—_Puck_. It was simple and surprisingly neat.

"_Sam_!" Quinn snapped as she pressed her hand on the horn. "We're already late."

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes before flashing out of the house making sure to close and lock the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback Tenth Century (After the Turn):<strong>

There was a loud crash as Quinn kicked over the pot, which was meant to be that night's meal. "You did this to _us_. You turned us into these _monsters_." There was blood on her hands she wasn't sure whose. It was like that a lot. She'd wake up covered in blood sleeping on a pile of bodies. Bodies that she had killed and the hunger would _gnaw_ at her. It was always there, chipping away at her resolve. That _hunger_; she wanted more blood. Needed it, she _craved it_. Quinn shivered and stared at her mother who had backed away from her.

"Quinn—I did it out love to _protect you_. I couldn't bear the thought of _losing you_. The hunger, it's just an unfortunate side effect—but I will find a way to circumvent it, to make sure that you don't have to hurt another person ever again." Judy said as she readied a spell to subdue her daughter. She understood her anger, she understood her fear and the disgust at her actions.

Quinn snarled at her mother loudly slamming her fist into the wall of their family home, she didn't care that Judy jumped away. She didn't even notice the fear on her mother's face; her anger burned deep within her. She was dangerous and her own mother was scared of her. "You've been trying for _months_ now. Sam has killed the girl he was courting. Sebastian has slaughtered half the men in this village, Charlotte has gone through the other _half_. She wakes up in _tears_ every morning because of the monster she has become. What did you think the _price_ was going to be? Did you even think about what you were doing? You _killed us_."

Judy surged forward wrapping her arms around her daughter tightly, "And you were reborn Quinn. You and your siblings were _reborn_. I made you _more _than what you are. I did this because I loved you. You were my joy Quinn, your birth brought me such joy and the thought of _losing you_. After Stacie...after Stevie, I couldn't _lose you_ or any more of your siblings. So I made you into what you are. I love you, I will never stop loving you. Why can't you see that I did this out of love?"

Quinn shoved her mother backwards trying to get away from her. Her mother's words might have been dipped in honey but they were lies. She didn't know how she could tell but she just _knew_. Perhaps another skill that she had picked up from being turned into this accursed being. "You don't turn the people that you love into monsters. You have _broken_ this family, destroyed it far more than—"

Judy picked herself up from the floor her own annoyance spiking, "What you did? _You _were the reason that I _needed_ to do this. That I needed to do all this to protect you. It was _forbidden_, you knew that going into the forest at night to see the wolves transform was forbidden. Yet you and your sister foolishly took my son into the forest with you. It's _your_ fault that Stevie is dead. Your fault that he was _killed_, and your father would have killed you that night. You who were my greatest joy, your father's greatest joy have brought this family nothing but _ruin_ and _shame_." She was aware of her daughter's filthy habits. If only her father knew of the shame she had been heaping on the family. "I kept _your_ _secret_—I made sure that _he never knew_ or he would have killed you." He would have killed them both.

"You _haven't_ protected me! I have suffered abuse at the hands of that man for _years,_ while you buried your head in the sand. You pretended that he didn't beat me harder than everyone else. That he didn't seek to _humiliate_ me every chance that he got. Making me feel _weak_ making me feel like there was something _wrong_ with me. When I am better than the sons that he has. I am stronger than Sam and Sebastian, I am a better hunter, and I am faster. He should be proud of me and yet he seeks to bring me down. You let me live in _terror_, and you can't claim to love me, what you did wasn't _love_. I don't care if you kept my secret, I don't care—just fix us. Make us what we once were. The guilt is far too much." There were tears in her eyes as she begged her mother. She was wrong—and her mother was right. This was her fault—if she hadn't insisted. If she hadn't taken Stevie—they'd still be human. They'd still be mortal. She had destroyed this family. The sob catches in her throat and she slumps to her knees.

Judy moved to her daughter and she gently placed a hand on her head. "I can't make you human again Quinn—it would take far too much power that I simply don't _have_. But you mustn't doubt my love for you. I _tried_ Quinn—"

Quinn doesn't even feel her body moving as she snaps, she's heard enough of her mother's sweet lies. She's been blamed, she's been beaten and she's simply just had enough. She certainly doesn't even feel her mother's neck snapping in her hands. She just see's red; her anger boiling over. She stares in horror at what she's done, dropping her mother's lifeless corpse onto the ground and scrambling back. She hadn't meant to—she truly hadn't meant to. She was a monster—that's what she was. Her mother was right...she was the cancer to this family.

She doesn't know how long she sits there, staring at her mother's body, looking at it. She doesn't move, she just stares at the body as it grows colder and colder. The sound of her mother's heart quickly becoming a distant memory, when the door swings open. She looks up to see Sam, the look on his face quickly morphing into one of horror as he flashes into the house tripping over as he rushes to her side. There is shouting and Charlotte flashes into the house as well. She can't look her twin in the eye, and she's glad that the bond that they shared has finally been muted. It was one of the first things that they learned how to do. The hunger was worse when they were connected. Intensified.

Sam moves to her and he touches her cheek slowly, concern in his eyes. "Quinn—who did this? Who killed her?" his voice breaks, and there is anger and hurt in his voice.

He'll leave her—they'll all leave if they know what she's done. She needs them—they can't just leave her alone to be this monster. They'd hate her and leave and she can't be alone—she can't be this monster all by herself. "Our father—he did it. Our father did it in front of me—they were arguing over what we've become, and he _murdered_ our mother." The lie comes so easily and Sam doesn't doubt her words. She doesn't notice the doubt in her twin's eyes. But their father is a monster, they all know that and it's only become worse now that he's become an actual monster. It's a lie but it's believable and Sam believes her.

She's still numb when they bury the body, their mother deserves nothing less Sam says. It's nice, she thinks...she's not a hundred percent sure. The only one that she can compare it to is Stevie. Yet another death that was completely her fault. She stands by her twin and swallows.

It's Charlotte who speaks up after a moment, not looking at her twin, still looking at her mother's grave. "She didn't hate you, she was just upset and angry and hurt. I'm sorry that she turned her back on you—but I swear to you Quinn that I will never leave your side." Charlotte finally takes Quinn's hand and looks at her.

Sam doesn't hesitate to grab Quinn's other hand. "Nor will I, Quinn."

They don't know, and she can't be alone. She can't have another family member die or leave her or _hate_ her. She can't be hated anymore, she just wants to be loved, and this is it. She doesn't know what to say, so she says nothing and Charlotte continues.

"We stick together as one. Always and forever," at this declaration, a small smile finally appears on Quinn's lips.

They had always said that when they knew they were doing something that would get them in trouble. They are a family; they will always be a family. "Always and forever," she repeats. She would be better, she would make sure that no one dies on her watch. She would be strong and she'd show her mother that she wasn't a cancer—that she would make this family strong.

**End Flashback**

* * *

><p>The rule of the pack was that you didn't talk about it to humans, which made his monthly disappearances odd at first. But back then he and Finn had been tight, and it had been simple to just tell his mom that he was going to spend the night with Finn. Finn's mom had worked nights most nights so it had never been that big of a deal. But now things were different; he had a new pack. A better pack, and they didn't have those rules.<p>

He could stop lying to his mother, something that he had felt bad about, but it had become normal for him to do so. He had managed to put off the discussion about what he was by telling his mom a part of the truth. Finn had betrayed him. He really didn't want to talk about it. However he knew that it wouldn't satisfy his mother and now she wanted to spend all this extra time with him. She had questions about the Fabray family, why their father was out of the picture. What their mother had died of, how they had so much money. How come Sam never came over? Was he ashamed of where they lived? It was never-ending questions. It would be easier for him to just tell her that he was a werewolf and that he had found a new pack. It would explain things and why he felt the urge to be closer to his pack mates. He had half a mind to bring Santana along with him but she had Cheerios practice. He didn't know how his mother was going to take it but he didn't imagine it would go well.

Sam and Santana had both insisted it was simpler to just say it, and then work from there answering questions or showing them something that couldn't be explained. Quinn had just offered to wipe his mother's memory if it all went to shit. He had declined of course though he was beginning to rethink that decision, as he squirmed under his mother's gaze. It would be easier to tell her that he was in a sexual relationship with Sam, though he didn't think that would go over well. At least after the big reveal she would probably be focused on the fact that he was a werewolf rather than he was probably a tiny bit bisexual.

"Noah?" Ruth asked her son. He was definitely hiding something from her, he had never been so helpful around the house; he even picked up after himself and helped clear the table. She was torn between being grateful to the Fabray's for teaching him manners and worried because Puck was avoidant when it came to answering questions about his new friends. She had just been about to call Carol, Finn's mother, for some answers when her son had finally decided to open up.

Just say it. It was like a Band-Aid. "I'm a werewolf." Puck stated and his mother stared at him. "I was turned on that camping trip with Finn. We got attacked by a werewolf and Santana's dad took us into his pack. He was a werewolf and Santana is a werewolf. It's why I disappear every full moon, every time I said I was going to Finn's house it was a lie. I wasn't going to Finn's house. I was running with the pack. I wasn't allowed to tell you or I would have told you years ago mom," Puck babbled nervously rubbing the back of his head and looking at his mother who was looking at him like he was a crazy person.

"Noah—if you're not going to tell me the truth," Ruth began angrily only to scramble backwards when Puck's eyes glowed yellow. She was about to say something when her son moved appearing beside her.

"I am telling you the truth mom. I didn't want to hide it from you but you want to know why I'm always gone. This is why. Finn stabbed Santana in the back, and she was the one who helped me. Remember when I was so angry all the time, she was the one that helped me with my anger issues. I couldn't control myself really well. So when Santana left her dad's pack I left with her and then I joined another pack; a better one."

"The Fabray's are werewolves?" Ruth sputtered, but Sam was so nice and polite. She tried not to look into his glowing golden eyes—those weren't the eyes of her son. They weren't kind— they were the eyes of a monster.

"Sam isn't but Quinn and her twin are." It was a partial truth but his mother was going to need to wrap her head around the idea of werewolves before he got into the supernatural community at large.

Ruth's mind reeled at the revelation. Puck had gone through a phase where he had been angry, where he had gotten into fights. Where he was close to being expelled from school, behavioral problems. There were a few times when she had been terrified that he was going to hurt her or his sister. She had thought that he was a monster; he was a monster. Sara...she still had her other child to take care of. He could have hurt her. He was a threat— her son was a monster and she wouldn't put her other child in danger. "Get out." Her son was a monster, the thought echoed in her head.

A hurt look crossed Puck's face and disbelief crossed his features. He wasn't a threat. "Mom—" he said, reaching to touch her, to comfort her. A part of him knew that his mother wouldn't accept it.

Ruth flinched away from him; this wasn't her son. With his freakish eyes and the speed. She was afraid. She needed to keep Sara away from him; she needed to protect her daughter. What was she going to do? He was a demon.

Puck moved away from her flashing backwards, confusion and hurt crossed his face, but he swallowed the hurt and plastered his usual happy look on to his face. "Guess it's not the best time to tell you that I've been sleeping with Sam." His mother turned to him but he just flashed away. It was petty, he knew it was as he grabbed his football bag and began to throw his clothes into the bag. Sam had said that he'd have a place and it wasn't as if he hadn't practically been living with his pack anyway. Now it was just official. He finished packing most of his stuff and before his mother could come up the stairs he was out of her house.

* * *

><p>"When you said you wanted to go somewhere together, I thought you had finally reconsidered and we were going to your house," Quinn said as they entered the mall. She was quiet for a moment turning to Rachel a grin on her face. "Unless we're going back to—"<p>

Rachel exhaled she needed to show Quinn what a date was. She needed to show her that they were practically dating already. She should have done this ages ago, she was tired of Quinn brushing over the feelings part of it. A week and a half away from Quinn had been difficult and simply talking to the hybrid had reminded Rachel why she loved Quinn. "We aren't going to go buy more sexual aids." Rachel said with a shake of her head.

Quinn sighed, but let Rachel lead her by the arm. How was she supposed to convince Rachel that she might be in love with her, when Rachel would just assume she was saying it to get into her pants. "Can we at least stop by the art store when we're done with the music store? I need new paints."

"We aren't going to the music store. I have plenty of sheet music at home and I have our glee assignment for the week finished already." Rachel informed Quinn in a matter of fact tone, as she pulled the hybrid closer to their destination. She saw Quinn's lip twitch upward but the hybrid didn't say anything as they finally arrived at their destination. She smiled at Quinn who was staring at the store front a look of confusion on her face. Rachel looked at the Build-A-Bear shop and pulled Quinn inside not letting the hybrid run away.

Confusion rushed over Quinn's face as they entered the store and she looked around. She didn't quite understand why they were here. "Rachel, there are a bunch of drooling dwarves running around with rather sticky hands."

"You mean children?" Rachel asked with an exasperated sigh.

Quinn looked at one of the children suspiciously, there was pizza sauce smeared across his face and she turned to Rachel. "Yes I mean the children. I don't do children. The whole drooling and sticky hands, and they smell funny. Please tell me you aren't here to babysit a child?"

Rachel lips twitched, "It certainly feels like it sometimes," the remark went over Quinn's head as the hybrid stared at the children. There was probably a story there. She couldn't tell what the look on Quinn's face was. Rachel pulled Quinn away from the little children, and the hybrid finally snapped to attention. "I wanted to make something with you, and since I can't paint nearly as well as you can, and I didn't want you laughing at me if we attempted pottery or something else I'm sure you've mastered...I thought that this was a safe bet."

"We're going to make stuffed animals?" Quinn asked there was still a confused look on her face. She still didn't know why they were here or what Rachel was thinking. But Rachel did have a huge stuffed animal collection.

"Yes, we're each going to make one and then once we're finished we'll exchange them. So you have something that will always remind you of me and I'll have something that reminds me of you," Rachel said simply and smiled at Quinn who nodded at this. She still wasn't following. "First you have to pick out what type of stuffed animal you want, then you're going to stuff it and then they're going to give you a felt heart to put into it's chest, we can buy clothes and stuff."

Quinn raised a brow but nodded. "It has to remind you of me?" she asked and Rachel nodded. Quinn turned to one of the people who worked there. "I want a vampire wolf." She announced. She'd give Rachel something to remember her by alright.

"A vampire wolf?"

Rachel laughed mostly to herself as Quinn tried to explain what she was looking for and picked out a normal bear. She had seen a golden star somewhere when they had entered. She'd make sure to add that when she was finished. She looked over at Quinn who was getting slightly annoyed that they didn't have a hybrid stuffed animal. "You can dress it up like a vampire," she pointed out after a moment.

Quinn scowled at this, but nodded and went to grab a wolf and proceeded to stuff the unstuffed toy looking as Rachel stuffed hers. She was handed a felt heart and she looked over at Rachel who was humming as she worked and she paused for a moment holding the felt heart. She paused for a moment and then looked at Rachel. "Rachel?"

Rachel turned to Quinn who was studying her. It was as if her intense gaze had gotten even more intense over the past couple of weeks, but she smiled at her. "Yes, Quinn?"

"Are you taking—is this a date?" She asked Rachel, who paused.

Rachel sighed. Well, Quinn was that emotionally dense, though she was surprised that it had taken her this long to put two and two together. "It is, are you upset with me for tricking yo?. I know you don't date." Rachel swallowed expecting Quinn to go back to denying everything.

"This is a date," Quinn said looking around. It certainly beat whittling wooden spoons for Rachel. She had thought she was going to make this huge deal about this and ask Rachel's father. She went back to looking at the felt heart.

"Are you upset with me?" Rachel asked after a moment and Quinn looked back at her.

"No, I was going to whittle you a spoon. This is a lot easier and more fun," Quinn answers honestly and Rachel gives her a strange look. "I didn't know how to tell you I wished to curt you properly. I was waiting for Charlotte to tell me how to proceed in these things. I didn't want you to think I was saying it just so I could sleep with you," Quinn admitted frankly and went back to stuffing her wolf.

"You were going to whittle me a spoon to ask me to court you?" Rachel asks bewilderment on her face. "You wanted to date me?"

"Yes I wished to do it properly, except I didn't know how. We really should have an escort Rachel. Next time we'll ask my brother to come along. Don't worry he'll stay far away. I should also make a formal request to your father's," Quinn's lips twitched upward and she laughed at the confusion on Rachel's face and the growing horror on her face. "I'm kidding, Rachel."

"Quinn, that wasn't funny." Rachel huffs as the hybrid laughs, but she smiles. "You wanted to date me?" she asks after a moment, her voice soft.

Quinn fiddles with the felt heart for a moment and offers it to Rachel. "I did, I'm not very good at these things. Charlotte was always my source of information for these things. She is always giving her heart to those who are not worthy of her. But—I know that I'm not worthy of your love or your kindness, Rachel. I am not worthy of your love but I need you to know before you risk your life once again. That I love you and I will—" Rachel's lips crash against hers, kissing her deeply and Quinn kisses back despite the fact that there are annoyed parents staring at them angrily. The kiss was different from the ones of the past that they had shared and she wonders why it took her so damn long to say these words to Rachel.

* * *

><p>Sam looked up from where he was finishing his homework to where Puck had tossed two huge duffel bags onto the floor of his room. He looked up from the duffel bags to Puck's face where Puck had on a smirk on his face. He knew that smirk well, it was Puck's go to expression when he wanted sex. Normally the look would suffice but clearly it could wait until he had gotten to the bottom of things. "Your mom kicked you out?"<p>

Puck shrugged. "I don't want to talk about that shit, what I want—" he began wiggling his eyebrows as he pointed at his crotch.

"Noah," Sam said with an exasperated sigh and Puck made a face at this.

"Look it's nothing I didn't expect. I'm a _monster_, mom's probably thinking about Sara's best interests. She doesn't know that you guys are vampires. Just that I'm a werewolf, I think she thinks you're human though. You said I could move in, right?"

"Yes I prepared a room—" Sam began but Puck was pulling off his shirt and tossing it onto the floor. Sam raised a brow at this as Puck began to work on his belt buckle.

"So we've talked about this shit, now can I get—"

Sam flashed over to Puck grabbing his hands and pinning him against the wall. "_Puck_. You can't keep everything bottled inside of you, and sex doesn't fix all your problems."

Puck's eyes flashed in annoyance, glowing yellow as he pushed back against Sam. "You aren't my court mandated shrink, Sam." Sam moved back after he let out a low growl. "I didn't ask for this _shit_, I didn't ask to be turned into this but this is the shitty hand that I was dealt. I'm a fucking werewolf, I own it. My mom is afraid of me, she thinks that I could hurt her. I could hurt her or my sister. That's probably why she told me to leave so she could protect Sarah and I can't fault her for that. I'm a monster." He snaps angrily at Sam who is watching him. He just wants a bit of sex to make him feel better; it's been awhile and he's had a shitty day. He doesn't talk about his feelings. "You don't _get it_."

"If you think that I _wished_ to become a vampire then you are sorely mistaken. My mother cast the spell that changed us into what we are and my father slid a sword through my chest while we were asleep, killing us. He then forced us to make the transition; he made us drink blood. I do know what it's like to become a monster against your will and I do know what it's like for your mother to turn against you and become _frightened_ of what you are," Sam said and sighed when Puck looked at him. "She's your mother and she did follow you to our house to make sure you hadn't joined the wrong crowd. You're in a house with a vampire, two hybrids and another werewolf, Puck and she walked in here to make sure you were okay. She didn't take it well, so just give her time to come around."

"And if she doesn't?" Puck demanded, but there was that hint of fear in his voice. That he would be rejected by someone he thought was supposed to love him unconditionally.

"Wasn't it you who said we were a pack? You have a home here and we will never ask you to leave. We will never send you away or abandon you. We stick together as one, Puck. Always and forever. That is the vow that we made to each other a thousand years ago and it is the vow that I am making to you today," Sam says seriously.

Puck relaxes for a moment and they stand in quiet, he doesn't really know what to say, but this is his family now. He shoots Sam a quick grin, to let him know that he's okay. He will be, and maybe Sam's right his mother might turn around. It was a lot to take in, and until then he can crash with Sam. In his room because he isn't going to wake up early in the morning to sneak into Sam's room for a fucking blowjob. Speaking of which, "So about that—" there's a sharp pain in his head he clutches his head as his bond with Charlie snaps back into place.

Sam flashes to Puck's side immediately, "Are you okay?" he questions as Puck holds his head.

"Yeah—fuck. Your sister's awake I think," Puck said rubbing his head. That had fucking hurt.

Sam's gone immediately flashing away from Puck's side to check on Charlotte who is sitting up in looking at her hand where her daylight ring is and she pulls it off. "What are you doing?" he hisses at her moving to stop her.

He doesn't stop her, as she pulls the ring off her hand and flicks it at him. The lapis lazuli was cracked and it probably hadn't been working. It's still a risk as she's being hit by a direct beam of sunlight but she wasn't bursting out into flames. She doesn't say anything she just pushes herself out of bed as if she hadn't just been in a coma, and pushes past her brother. Her skin _itches_, and she's starving. The hunger for blood is still there, still gnawing at her senses but she's learned how to deal with it with that hunger. This is different; she's craving meat.

"Charlie it's been nearly two—" Puck says as he flashes towards her planning to give her a hug or to greet her. She pushes him out of the way and heads down the stairs and heads into the kitchen. Puck frowns as Sam flashes to his side. "We need to call Santana," he says firmly as the sound of the fridge door opening fills his ears. There is the sound of pots and pans crashing in the kitchen. He can hear the sound of a blood bag being opened and poured into a mug and they both flash down to see Charlie putting the mug into the microwave, right before she begins to flash around the kitchen.

There's a growing pile of meat on the counter and Sam stares at it. All the bacon in the house, a few steaks and a whole chicken are now currently just sitting on the counter as Charlotte pulls out several frying pans. "You don't think she's cooking for us do you?" Puck moves close enough to the bacon only to nearly lose his hand when Charlotte grabs it and lets out a low annoyed growl at him. He pulls his hand away and takes a step back rubbing his bruised wrist. "You call Santana, I'll make sure she still knows how to cook without burning things.

* * *

><p>It doesn't take Santana long to reach the house, she had felt the same blistering headache that Puck had felt when her girlfriends bond had snapped back to life. She had bailed out of Cheerios practice, not that Sue had noticed her leaving. She pulls open the door to the front of the house and she's hit with the smell of various meats in different stages of being prepared. A relieved smile appears on Santana's face as she flashes to where Sam and Puck are watching Charlotte moving around flashing around the kitchen keeping their distance. She takes a step to go see her girlfriend when Puck grabs her.<p>

"I wouldn't; she broke Sam's neck when he got too close to her food," Puck said. She had nearly stabbed him through the hand when he had tried to steal a piece of bacon. He had backed away slowly, as her eyes had turned black and glowed yellow.

Santana stares at the scene in front of her, Charlie has a plate of bacon which she is nibbling on as she checks on the roasted chicken that she's preparing. If her girlfriend clearly hadn't lost it, she would have said that she looked rather domestic. She takes a step into the kitchen and Charlie turns to her. "Hey Chuck," Santana says softly.

A huge grin crosses Charlotte's face and she flashes to Santana grabbing her and pushing her into the wall and kissing hard. Her hands moving to pull off Santana's Cheerio uniform. Her hands get smacked away immediately and Charlotte pouts, "_Santana_." She whines rubbing at her hands when Santana pushes her back a bit.

They aren't going to have sex in front of Sam and Puck who are just watching this wordlessly. She glances at them; at least Sam had the decency to look away. Puck just had a grin on his face. Santana looks at her girlfriend who still looks confused as to why they aren't naked on the ground mating and she sighs inwardly, reminding herself that she needs to remain in control of the situation. It's clear that Chuck views her as her mate, but from her behavior she doesn't know if she's dealing with another alpha, a beta or an omega. She glances at the plate of bacon and moves towards it and plucks a piece from it while Charlotte watches her wordlessly. It doesn't necessarily mean anything, it's clear that Chuck views her as her mate. Santana glances over at Puck who shoots Chuck a weary look before he tries to take another piece of bacon. He's met with a loud snarl and he immediately pulls his hand away. "Well Puck—looks like you're bottom of the pack," Santana says, turning to him, eating another piece of bacon.

"Please don't tell me she's an _alpha_ and I'm going to have to deal with the three of you fighting over who controls the pack. I just finished fixing up the living room," Sam complains crossing his arms over his chest.

Charlotte moves to Santana again and wraps her arms around her and leans in to kiss her again, "I'm sorry for making you worry." The bond is opened between them and the hybrid can feel everything from Santana. It easier now, she can feel Santana's emotions much clearer now.

Santana relaxes for a moment and lets the hybrid kiss her, kissing her back. The urge to see Chuck's wolf grows but she really needs to reign Charlotte's wolf back in for now. Chuck touches her cheek and she's surprised by how warm she feels now, and the familiar feeling of cold metal pressing against her cheek is gone. She looks at Chuck, studying her and wondering if it's still her. She's not going to fight Chuck for dominance, she doesn't need it but she needs to find a lifeline back into her girlfriends mind. "If you didn't wake up by the full moon I was going to use your shoes as a chew toy." Santana says and she watches as there is that clarity and Charlotte's face morphs.

"Like _hell_ you were," Charlotte hisses at her. "If you had done that, you would have woken up _furless_."

Santana grins and leans in and kisses Chuck. It's her Chuck alright. The vampire superiority is back, and she knows what to use to help her learn to control the unlocked wolf. "Missed you," she mutters against Chuck's lips.

"I have no intention of doing that again," Charlotte mumbles back. Santana needed her and she hadn't been there.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Today is the day that I have updated nearly everything that I was working on, from Family Portrait to the Original Family, to Only One. Plus I posted a new story. I'm exhausted and hungry. But enjoy everything and remember to review. Anyway next time on The Original Family. Quinn and Charlotte have a little chat that turns violent, perhaps a bit more of Judy, and Puck's sister enters the fray, perhaps there will be some smut, perhaps not. Speaking of smut totally doing one shots based off that world. They don't fit into the story exactly but it's a good way to simply blow off some steam. Anyway and more, if you want to shoot me ideas, PM me them please and thank you. <strong>


	41. Chapter 41

**AN: Hello, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for the reviews. Oh fyi some magical G!P in this chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Quinn Fabray opened the door that had been knocked on and looked at the twelve year old girl who was standing there and raised a brow. She had a clipboard in her hands. "I'll take fifty boxes of the Caramel deLites, fifty boxes of the shortbread cookies, and I suppose fifty boxes of the Savannah Smiles—you take credit cards right?" She said briskly. "No, you know what better make it a hundred boxes of each. They'll be gone in about two weeks."<p>

Sarah Puckerman stared as Quinn pulled out a black credit card from her wallet. "I'm not a girl scout," she says immediately and Quinn freezes and gives her a look that suggests that she's disappointed in her. "I'm—that's a lot of cookies," she says frowning a bit as it suddenly registers that this strange girl just asked for three hundred packs of cookies. It suddenly dawns on her that she might be talking to a werewolf and she takes a step back. "I'm looking for my brother—Noah. He goes by Puck."

Quinn studies the girl for a second before opening the door for her. "Puck, your sister was impersonating a girl scout," she states loudly before heading back to where she had been reading. She turned to notice that Girl Scout impersonator was following her. "Yes?"

"Are you a werewolf?" Sarah asks seriously, pushing her glasses up slightly and Quinn stops and turns to her.

Quinn's about to answer when Puck flashes down the stairs nearly tripping as he fixes his shirt and his hair. "Sarah what are you doing here?" he demands surprise in his voice.

Sarah pulls her eyes off Quinn and grins at her older brother, "Here to see you, duh."

Puck looks over at Quinn who is watching all this unfold wordlessly, and shoots her an apologetic look before turning back to his sister. "Does mom know you're here?" Puck asks, he can feel a headache coming on as images of his mother pop into his mind yelling at him for something he had no part of.

"She's at work," Sarah answers immediately. In other words their mother had no idea where she was. "I took the bus and then walked the rest of the way. Mom told me to stay away from this place—so that's where I came." Sarah said with a pleased smile that she had found her brother. All she had needed to do was look for Puck's old beaten up truck in the driveway and she had found it. She leans in and motions for Puck to lean over so she can whisper in his ear. "Is she a werewolf too?" She's beginning to wonder if all werewolves are good looking.

"I can hear you," Quinn says before growing bored with watching Puck interact with his sister. She looks back at where she had been reading a magazine. With Charlotte still slightly out of it, she was stuck trying to find modern date ideas to take Rachel on. She was tempted at one point to simply just ask Santana for help, but she wasn't going to give the werewolf anymore ammunition against her. She opens the magazine and flips to the page she was on and reads it carefully.

Puck immediately pulls Sarah away from where Quinn is, the hybrid had been moody and had confiscated all of Charlotte's magazines, which were in a neat stack on the table. He wasn't going to ask, what Quinn was doing he wasn't quite sure he wanted to know. "Sort of," he answers truthfully. "Why are you here Sarah, you know mom's going to lose her shit."

"Because you're a werewolf!" Sarah says excitedly. "That makes you like a million times cooler! Do you know how much hotter that will make you to my friends? I'll be like the most popular girl in school!"

Puck groaned inwardly as he directed Sarah into the living room and sat her down on the couch. "Sarah—you can't tell anyone what I am. There are rules, and they might not care about who knows but others will know. It's a secret, that's why I never told you before; I wasn't allowed to."

"Well I want to be one, just like you. I mean that's how you're getting all those women...it's the animal magnetism right? There's a boy in my class that I really like and maybe if I had you know, that animal magnetism he'd notice me. I mean I wouldn't need glasses anymore right?" The possibilities were endless. Her brother was in perfect health, he was popular at school and he got all the women. Which meant that she'd get all the boys in her class. She 'dprobably be a bit more confident to.

"No. I'm not turning you into a werewolf just so you can be popular. Trust me you're going to regret it later, being a werewolf may seem cool but it was horrible for me when I first got bitten. The transition was painful, not every werewolf is nice. You'd be a mutt, which means that you'd be weaker than the purebreds, and some of the purebreds aren't good people. I'm not going to curse you just because you watched Twilight and drooled over Jacob."

"All the werewolves were hot. Mom said Santana was a werewolf, she's like the most popular girl at McKinley. I'm going to be a freshman there next year and I really want to be on the Cheerios and be part of that in-crowd. Please make me into a werewolf! I'll never make the team without it." Sarah begged. "Then I could move in here with you, and we could do all the fun werewolf stuff together."

"Finn is a werewolf," Puck said and Sarah made a face at that. "You can't move in here Sarah it's too dangerous and you're fourteen. I'm not going to turn you into a werewolf, if you want to make the Cheerios just talk to Santana."

"I can't just talk to Santana Lopez. Isn't she like—the head bitch in charge? You don't just walk up to her and talk to her," Sarah said dramatically.

Puck groaned and was about to just call Santana to the living room so Santana could talk some sense into her when Sam walked into the living room shirtless. "Puck are you nearly finished we still have to talk about—oh hello, and who might you be?" Sam asked with a friendly smile on his face as he finally noticed Sarah Puckerman who was just staring at him her eyes wide.

Sarah squeaked as she stared at Sam's abs and then looked at him and then back at his abs again. Puck sighed. "Sarah this is Sam. Sam this is my baby sister Sarah. Put on a shirt," Puck said covering Sarah's eyes.

"You don't have to!" Sarah exclaimed and flushed when Sam turned to look back at her. "I mean—are you a werewolf to?"

Sam flicks her eyes to Puck who waves his hand giving him permission to tell her. His fangs slide out and he smiles at Sarah, "I'm a vampire."

Sarah's eyes were like saucers as she stared at Sam. She turned to her brother, "You didn't tell me that you were living with vampires, or that they existed," she squeaked. "It's the middle of the day—and it's sunny. Why aren't you spark—"

Puck took this moment to place his hand over Sarah's mouth and glared at Sam. "Shirt," he said in a low grumpy tone. He was met with Sam's laughter as the vampire flashed away. "Don't ask if they sparkle—it irritates the crap out of them."

"I'm moving in with you!" Sarah announces pulling away from Puck. "Do you think Sam will turn me into a vampire? I mean werewolves are nice and all—but a vampire?" Sarah was practically giddy when her mouth dropped again and Santana walked past the living room. "You live with Santana Lopez?"

Santana turned when she heard her name and looked at the girl who was beside Puck. She had just been about to grab Charlotte and dump her in the tub and give her a cold shower. The hybrid was going to be the death of her. "Puck?"

"My sister—she's like your biggest fan and she wants to be a Cheerio next year," Puck explained quickly. "She also wants to be a werewolf."

"No I want to be a vampire now—I mean unless that would totally wreck my chances to be a Cheerio," Sarah added when Santana looked back at her.

"Just—get into shape and take some dance classes. Brittany teaches at the community center during the summer," Santana said briefly. Charlie was doing it on fucking purpose now. "Can we talk some other time? I need to go drown my girlfriend and her fucking shoes. Quinn wasn't nearly as bad as this!" Santana shouts loudly as she flashes up the stairs.

"Is she really going to—?" Sarah asks and Puck shakes his head. "See this place has all this stuff going on and—"

"It's also dangerous, Sarah. You don't know how lucky you have it to be human. There aren't people trying to murder you for being different. You don't want to be a werewolf or a vampire, or anything but human. I get it might seem exciting to you but it's not. Look I'll drive you home Sarah—and you need to promise me that you aren't going to come back here again. We've got some powerful enemies—they won't hesitate to use you against me and they won't hesitate to hurt you, like they did me. And I'm not going to have that on my conscience. I'm not." Puck gets up and he motions for Sarah to follow him, which she does reluctantly.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback (Shortly after Stevie's death)<strong>

Two children, she had lost _two _of them. Stacie and Stevie. Both of them had been taken from her; Stevie had been torn to shreds and her family was in _tatters_. Her husband demanded that blood be spilt, that they should wreak vengeance against the wolves. But even he knew that they were too weak. He demanded power, and he demanded _immortality_. It was the greatest gift that she could give her children, it was _the_ greatest gift. She _needed_ to protect them, to keep them safe and this would. They would never die, they would never be taken from her ever again. They'd be strong and powerful and most importantly they would _live_. So she had come here—they had been friends once, the closest of friends. They had such dreams, that their children would fall in love and marry, they'd even done that silly little blood pact. Phyllis had even helped her hide her sins. She had to help her.

Judy swallowed as she pounded on the door to the hut, waiting patiently as Phyllis opened the door, "Phyllis—he's dead Stevie's dead," she bawled throwing herself into the arms of her best friend and her mentor. The Coueran witches were a powerful line of witches in their own right, their bloodline was filled with powerful witches. Phyllis had been her _teacher _had taught her how to focus her magic, had taught her everything she knew. She knew that she had just as much power as the witch in front of her, that she was just as talented and just as strong. But right now she needed her friend more than she had needed her before.

Phyllis pulled her friend into her house immediately comforting her in a hug. "How?"

"_Quinn_ and Charlotte took him to watch the wolves, they did something so _foolish_. They took him to watch the wolves and a wolf attacked him, it tore him to shreds," the tears streamed down her face as she recounted the horror, the fact that the children had snuck out while she had slept. How Quinn had carried her brother's corpse back and placed it at her feet and cried. How her husband had dragged Quinn, who for once hadn't fought him and tied her to the post and whipped her, till the blood had flowed. Till Quinn's voice was raw from screaming, till she had simply broken and taken it. How he had left her there and done the same to Charlotte, and screamed at her for trying to heal them. How he had fallen to his knees and sobbed for his lost son, his grief turning to _rage_ after a few hours. How he wanted _vengeance_. Judy told Phyllis everything, not leaving anything out.

Phyllis didn't say anything, she just listened. It wasn't the time to remind her friend that this was the consequences of her deceit and her use of magic. She had helped her friend hide her affair, but she hadn't approved back then. She would have raised them if she needed to, but Judy had begged her, and she had caved. They had created the curse together, she had used her blood to seal the curse.

"He wants to become stronger, for our family to be _strong_ and invincible. I wish that no more harm will ever befall my family. I cannot lose another _child_, Phyllis, and if he kills this wolf—which he will then they will retaliate and all my children will die. I wish for them to become immortal, I wish for you to cast it on me and my family. I already came up with the spell and I have the ingredients...I just need you to cast it."

Phyllis pulled back immediately, it was foolish and dangerous. She could already hear the spirits, buzzing with anger at the very idea. It was dark magic. Nature itself would turn against them. "This magic you speak of breeds consequence, this is the making of a plague, Judith. The spirits will turn on you. Nature will turn on them."

"I don't _care_, my son is _dead_. You are a _mother_, and you know what it is like to lose a _child_. I am _asking you_, no I am _begging you_. To cast this spell, to free my family from death itself. To give them _power_ to vanquish _our_ enemies. The wolves are a menace to every mother's children, not just mine."

Phyllis stared at Judy, her face growing cold as she pulled away from her friend. How dare she bring up the children that never came to be? It was _low_, even for Judy and her sympathy ran out. "We are _witches_ we _are servants_ of nature. We are beholden by the spirits and you know that death is a part of life, no matter how painful. That is the order of this. Do not unleash a plague upon this world, because you are in grief. Do not be a _fool_ again. It was your _foolishness_ that lead to this Judy, magic has a price and it has claimed your son. Did you truly believe that nothing would come of the twins curse? That you had managed to find a spell that bore no consequences? Seventeen winters, that's how long it took. You let them take the blame for _your_ actions. They were always going to be attracted to the wolves Judith. They were _their_ people. They are wolves themselves and because you refused to bear the consequences of your actions, you chose deception and magic. The consequence was another one of your children would pay for your sins. Do not _make_ the same mistake again. I beg you to reconsider, because even though we are friends _I will not_ do this for you. I cannot forsake everything I know even for you."

Judy stared at her friend, her former friend. "My son is dead, I need you more than I have ever needed you before, and you choose _now_ to forsake me?"

"I choose now to tell you that I've been aware of how far you've fallen Judith, dark magic is _never_ the answer. What you are planning will have far reaching consequences and the spirits will turn on you. You will survive as will your children and they will have children and so forth. You just need to let them _be_, and let them thrive." Phyllis noticed the fact that Judy's eyes widened ever so slightly and she looked nauseated and she wondered just what her friend had done, that the idea of her children having children upset her so. The twins were old enough to get married, Francesca was far too old to not have a family. Even Samuel hadn't gotten married yet. Sebastian—well everyone knew of his reputation in the village. She knew her friend and it was obvious that she had done _something_. Something clearly was amiss and she didn't want to be dragged further into Judith's deceit and her trying to escape the consequences.

"_Phyllis, _we have been _friends_—"

"If you go through with this, you may no longer count me as a friend," Phyllis said firmly, staring at Judy, hoping that the ultimatum would be enough to stop her. She had been a good friend, but this was asking too much, this was far too cruel a punishment for her children and _someone_ needed to think of them. Some people just weren't _meant_ to be parents.

Judy stared at her friend before pulling away from her, wiping away her tears and hardening her heart. "Then we are no longer friends."

**End Flashback**

* * *

><p>Rachel smiled. She had a <em>girlfriend<em>, Quinn Fabray was her girlfriend. A few weeks ago—she wouldn't even have thought that this was _possible_. Quinn _Fabray_ was her _girlfriend_. They had been on a date together and in her room was a stuffed wolf that was dressed in a terribly tacky Dracula costume, but Quinn had made it and she was going to keep it forever. She was dating a thousand year old vampire, who she had seen kill people. Quinn was normally confident and in control; this was a nice change of pace to some degree, to know that Quinn had no idea how to date properly. She smiled as she opened the door to see Quinn standing there awkwardly with a single rose in her hand. Quinn was for once wearing clothes that didn't have paint splattered on her. "Quinn?" Rachel said taking the rose.

"We're going on a date," Quinn announces and Rachel stares at her trying not to smile. She had read nearly every single one of those silly magazines that her twin read, and she had come up with some date ideas. "I know this little vegan place that is supposed to be really good."

Rachel tilts her head slightly, "Where is it?" she asks, there are no vegan restaurants in Lima. It's _Lima, _Ohio.

"Los Angeles," Quinn says immediately and steps asides and offers her arm to Rachel who doesn't take it and Quinn frowns slightly because Rachel's giving her a strange look. "I read in a magazine that a simple dinner date is normal. There are no vegan restaurants in Lima, so I looked online."

"Quinn—I understand that you are extremely fast but how do you propose we get there? We have school tomorrow and my attendance has been _horrendous_ this year, I can't afford to miss another day of school. Certainly not to go on a road trip across the country with you."

Quinn makes a face at this, "Why would we _drive,_ that would take too long—we're going to fly to LA and we'll be there in time for dinner if we leave now and we'll fly back afterwards. You might get in late but you won't miss school."

Rachel stared at Quinn who seemed to be patiently waiting for her to grab a coat and just follow her across the country. She smiled. Quinn was trying to make grand romantic gestures, she'd even done some research into what a proper date entailed. Sure, she seemed to have missed the whole point but she had made a solid effort. She didn't doubt for one second that if Lima had a fine vegan establishment that Quinn would simply take her there. "Quinn we can't just fly to LA on a whim. My dad's wouldn't like it. It would probably be easier to just buy my hand—"

Quinn blinks; she can do that. Negotiate with Rachel's parents. "When I was human, my father was offered two goats for my sister's hand in marriage. I imagine livestock isn't in the question, so how much would they want—for you? We don't have to get married but you can come live with me and you won't have to ask your parents for anything."

Rachel opens her mouth to say something then closes it, because Quinn looks earnest about this and she seems okay with _marriage_. Or at least the thought of it—and Rachel who had been teased for weeks about things that she didn't really understand suddenly had the perfect idea to get Quinn back. "A million dollars," Rachel joked with a roll of her eyes.

"That seems a bit low—I don't want them to feel cheated, would ten suffice? I'll tell Sam to draw up the papers after his heart restarts. Though I've always wanted to see if vampires could have heart attacks," Quinn mused. Rachel was giving her a strange look. "Rachel?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and leaned in and kissed Quinn gripping her shirt and pulling the hybrid in for a deep kiss which Quinn rapidly responded to. Without hesitating Rachel pulled Quinn into her home, breaking the kiss for a moment to mumble against Quinn's. "I think I can think of other things we can do instead of flying out to Los Angeles just for dinner."

Quinn smiled against Rachel's lips for a moment and paused. "I really wanted to take you out on this date though. To show you that it's more than just the—sex."

Rachel smiled, "I know it's more than just sex with you Quinn, it's always been about more than just the sex. So take me upstairs please," Rachel murmured and she watched as Quinn pulled away only so that she could close the door before the hybrid picked her up and flashed her upstairs to her bedroom. She had seen that look in Quinn's eyes before the dark one with the eyes filled with lust and she needed to remind Quinn. Santana had informed her to remind Quinn that she didn't want to be her mate and that she didn't want to be a werewolf. "Quinn?" Rachel began letting out a low groan as Quinn kissed her neck, sucking on it, as her fingers dragged up her bare thighs. She had been wearing a skirt today and Quinn's hands were focused solely on her legs.

"I know—I'm in control," Quinn promises because she is. She's not going to make Rachel into a werewolf, she isn't going to mate with her even though she so desperately wants to. She's in control and this is her first test. It's been easier to be around Rachel, she can use her words now and her mind doesn't automatically go to Rachel moaning her name, her voice had always sounded comforting to her, beautiful even. But there was nothing more beautiful than Rachel's voice—

"Good—in my closet, I bought a new _toy_," Rachel said, there was a hint of that old shyness, but it was nearly lost with a new confident sounding Rachel. Something that threw Quinn for a loop. The hybrid didn't seem to think anything of her new sexual awakening and flashed to the closet losing her clothes in the process as she pulled open the closet and grabbed the box that Rachel kept her strapons in. Rachel took this moment to quickly pull her clothes off before Quinn determined that they were a hindrance to what she wanted and simply tore them off her body yet again.

Quinn touched the new toy; it was bigger than their old one, a bit thicker too and Quinn turned to Rachel for a moment before slipping the strapon onto her body. She turned back to the bed where Rachel was teasing herself and Quinn stared for a moment stunned at this sight, drinking it in and she shuddered before moving closer to Rachel, who was dripping wet. A pair of ruined underwear on the bed beside her and Quinn watched Rachel before moving and positioning herself so she was in between Rachel's legs and moved the diva's hand away before slowly teasing her clit with the tip of the toy. The action causes Rachel's back to arch and Quinn drags her hand along Rachel's stomach and onto her breasts, skillfully playing with her nipples.

Rachel immediately wraps her legs around Quinn's waist, trying to push Quinn inside of her but the hybrid was perfectly content teasing her. "_Quinn_, if you don't _fuck me—_" Rachel begins opening her eyes to give Quinn an annoyed look—but she doesn't finish because the moment that she opens her eyes and they meet Quinn's. The hybrid shifts slightly and pushes the toy completely into her, with one swift movement. Rachel's voice catches in her throat and she throws her head back letting out a long drawn out 'fuck' followed by Quinn's name.

Quinn smiles at the sound and shivers, as she looks down at where her hips were connected, "I wish I could feel it," she muses mostly to herself. She wants to feel Rachel's walls clamping down on her, the wetness; the warmness of Rachel's pussy.

"I—I can do that," Rachel manages to get out. If there was a way to get Sebastian sugar cookies on the other side then she most certainly would. She didn't think she'd ever use those sex spells that he put into her head, but if there was _ever_ a time to use it...It would probably be when Quinn was buried deep within her and she manages to get the spell words out, and a quick movement of her hand. She feels the surge of power, the familiar crackle of magic at her fingertips and suddenly Quinn s groaning with her.

"Magic?" Quinn asks, a part of her, a very small part is worried by the use of magic. The other part of her—well she's currently enjoying the way Rachel's pussy feels. She'll think about the consequences later. She doesn't know what type of magic this is but for right now—it feels _good_. Rachel is tight around her and she's confused as to how she can feel it but she doesn't care she just wants the feeling to continue and she begins to move her hips, Rachel's legs wrapping tighter around her waist as she moves. Rachel's fingers are digging into her back scratching it, it's not enough to break the skin, as the moans get louder. She can feel the pressure build up, her own pleasure pushing her to the precipice. But she pushes on, moving her hips faster, keeping the rhythm. It's not until Rachel's back arches, her body contracting and relaxing rapidly as she orgasms, does Quinn finally achieve her release.

It feels odd and the moment she finishes and collapses on Rachel. She pushes herself up and glances down at her waist to look at the toy and she freezes. "_You gave me a dick?_"

Rachel glances down at Quinn's waist and blinked at it, before she sits up and looks at her. "You wanted to _feel _it."

"Rachel—please tell me you can undo this," Quinn says looking at it. It's still very hard and the urge to slip her new appendage into Rachel is growing exponentially.

"I can—but since it's _here_," Rachel says with a smile as she reaches for it and touches it watching as Quinn groans in pleasure bucking her hips. "I'll change you back before you go home—but for now, we can have fun?" There is a moment's hesitation on Quinn's face, the idea of using magic in their sex life bothering her.

"What's the _cost_?" she demands.

"A bit of energy, nothing that I can't handle," Rachel promises and finally Quinn nods her head and Rachel straddles her and leans in kissing her as Quinn leans up to reciprocate. If they only do this once, then she's going to make the best use of it. "You know," she mumbles against Quinn's lips. "I don't have a gag reflex." Rachel laughs gently as she watches Quinn's eyes darken in response.

* * *

><p>Charlotte Fabray would be considerably easier to handle if Santana had any idea which class Charlotte fit into. It was evident from how she treated Puck that she <em>wasn't<em> an omega. Speaking of Charlotte's relationship with Puck, Santana was going to need to work on that at a later point. Puck was a beta even if people treated him like an omega at times. Which meant that Charlotte was an alpha or a beta. Charlotte never went out of her way to challenge her or Quinn, but at the same time she didn't _submit_ to their will either. She wouldn't buck to Quinn's will and Quinn had challenged her. Sam had needed to separate them before they destroyed the house.

Santana sighed as she stared at the ceiling. Charlotte wasn't Quinn. She couldn't just _smack_ her in the face and fight her and hope that it snapped her back to normal. She had challenged her girlfriend once and Charlotte had simply stared at her for a moment. A second later Santana had found herself pinned against the wall and very close to naked. Charlotte at least had enough sense to stop when Santana had demanded to be let go, and it's not like Santana faulted her but it was driving her crazy. Throw in the fact that Charlotte was trying to entice her into bed with her right now; it was becoming easier to simply ignore the bond between them. She just wanted her _girlfriend_ back. The periods of lucidity that Chuck showed were few and far in between. She thought the spell was supposed to integrate them completely but it wasn't working.

Santana sighed; maybe it was finally time to get Quinn involved in this whole mess. Apart from the one challenge, Quinn had let Santana handle it except this was far more than she was equipped to handle. She missed her dad because he would have known, she just _knew_ that he would have known how to help. Which was why she was sitting on the porch waiting for Quinn to come back. Sam had mentioned that the bond that they shared might be different than the one that they shared with the pack. The door opened and Santana looked up and Charlotte stood there looking at her. Santana winced for a moment, half expecting to be hug tackled off the stairs, but Charlotte just moved and took a few steps down and placed her head on her shoulder. Santana relaxed after a moment and wrapped an arm around her. "You okay?"

"I should be asking you that," Charlotte muses. The bond is still open and she can feel Santana's emotions and it hurts that she's making Santana feel like this. She can't stop herself sometimes, everything is so much sharper and stronger. The emotions are almost too much to bare and she's close to just switching them off all together; it was worse than when she had turned. The urge to simply switch them off was high. She couldn't _function_ and she was hurting Santana. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be—this isn't your fault. You should have seen Puck when he got bitten. You aren't that bad," Santana lied, but she rubbed Charlotte's arm gently.

"Don't lie to me," Charlie said without looking up at Santana. "I know I'm being difficult, and I'm driving you away. I just—I can't control it. Everything is so much louder, colors are so much sharper. My emotions—are too strong. I want to switch it off—"

"Don't—we'll figure it out. I mean if Quinn can do it, I'm sure you can get it under control," Santana says firmly. She feels Charlotte look up at her and she sighs because it's selfish. "Don't—switch off your emotions. This may be slightly annoying but it would hurt more if you just didn't like me anymore." If Charlotte didn't love her anymore.

"I'm always going to like you Santana, even if I switch them off. I'm always going to like you."

"But you won't be the same," Santana says biting her lip. She wasn't sure if she would like Chuck without the emotions. She enjoyed being one of the few people who got to see behind her mask, who got to see her emotions.

Charlotte nods, understanding immediately. Letting the two of them sit in silence as they wait for Quinn to come back. "What's the plan now?"

"Sam said your bond with Quinn might be different than the one that we share, which is why you don't submit when she challenges you." Charlotte snorted at this and Santana glanced down at her. She's about to say something when the silver car that Quinn drives pulls into the driveway. Santana shifts for a moment and crinkles her nose when Quinn steps out of the car. She smells like Rachel and sex. Of course that's where they've been. "I thought you were going on a date with Rachel?"

"I was but then she pulled me inside—the only reason I came back is because her dad came back and nearly walked in on us." Quinn muttered. At least Rachel had managed to turn her back to normal before her dad could come upstairs. She had wisely managed to slip out before her dad started in on how she had corrupted Rachel—like she had anything to do with that. She turned to her twin. "Are you _lucid_ now, we need to talk."

Santana frowned slightly as Charlotte shifted and sat up for a moment, "It comes and goes, I can't figure out what she is and I can't help her. I was going to ask if you had any ideas."

Quinn studied Santana for a moment before turning back to her twin and flashed to the other side of the car and opened it. "Get inside we're going for a drive. We need to talk and you need to learn to resist the urge to mount Santana in front of me. It makes me want to kill her."

Charlotte stared at the open door and then back at her sister's face before getting up squeezing Santana's shoulder. "Maybe she can help," Charlotte said as she flashed into the car, putting on her seatbelt.

Santana raises a brow at this, there had been something going on between the two of them and Quinn seemed almost angry with Charlotte for something but if it would bring back her girlfriend she was willing to give it a shot. She was willing to give anything a shot at this point in time.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback (Charlie and Quinn sixteen):<strong>

"Charlotte, give me the blades before you take your own eye out or slice off your finger," Quinn said with an irritated sigh as she watched her twin holding their father's knives.

Charlotte rolled her eyes and pulled the knife from her sheath, "Quiet Quinn, I'm trying to do something and I need quiet so I don't slice off a finger."

Quinn watched as her twin began to scratch their names into the cavern wall, "Father will not like what you're doing to his blades, sister; they're not meant for that." She looked up as if she expected him to appear from behind them and start yelling. She was _exhausted_ of being this scared all the time. Terrified of the boogeyman that haunted her while she was awake.

"Father doesn't need to know, he probably _won't_ notice. Unless you tell him and do something silly like take the blame. You shouldn't make yourself the target of his rage, Quinn." Charlotte lectured as she focused on finishing her name and then began to write her twin's name. "This was _me_, not you."

"He will find out. He always does," Quinn mutters and rubs her arm watching her twin scratch their names into the cavern wall.

"So stop telling him," Charlotte said with a roll of her eyes.

Quinn frowned slightly. She hated it when he would grab her and shake her for the information, it would just come tumbling out of her lips in hopes that he would just leave her alone. Sixteen years of his abuse, of being the target of his rage and anger. "I can't help it, he frightens me," she mumbles. It burns to admit such a thing; her fears, but it's just her and Charlotte. Charlotte had _always_ kept her secrets.

Charlotte turns to her and touches her twin's arm gently, wishing that she was braver herself. Stronger so she could protect Quinn from his wrath like Quinn protected her from the thunder. "He frightens us all. That is why we stick together as one, always and forever. Right, Quinn?"

Quinn smiled at this, and nods. "Right."

Charlotte smiles, glad that she could at least bring some comfort to her twin, and offers the blade to her twin. "Here. You finish it, and I'll go back and help mother and Frannie with the meal."

Quinn puffed out her chest, their mother had given up teaching her how to cook and help prepare the meals. She didn't have the patience for it. So she got to play with Sebastian and Sam instead and now Stevie. "Yes, go tend to dinner. Like a good girl, leave the blades to those who can handle them, little sister." Quinn said as she reached for the blade. Charlotte gave her twin a dry look and flicked her wrist slicing Quinn's palm open. "_Charlotte_!" Quinn hissed drawing her hand back and looking at it, as the blood dripped down her hand.

Charlotte smiled as she turned the knife over and held it by the blade gently, letting Quinn snatch it from her. "It's just a little blood Quinn, get over it." She walked by making sure to gently shoulder her twin. "I'm not _weak_ and I'm not a foolish little girl. You aren't the only one who is stronger than Sam and Sebastian." With that she walked out of the cavern, leaving Quinn staring at her twin and then at the cut on her hand.

**End Flashback**

* * *

><p>Quinn rubbed the scar on her hand as she watched as Charlotte touched the markings that had survived for a thousand years. The names had become worn but you could still make it out if you looked hard at it. "We stick together as one, always and forever. Right Charlotte?" Her voice was irritated and Charlotte turned to her. "How long have you <em>known<em> that it was I who killed our mother?"

Charlotte frowned slightly and traced their names with her finger, it's the most lucid she's ever been and she can feel Quinn anchoring her through their bond, which is open. "You've never been able to lie to me Quinn. The moment you told Sam that it was our father, I knew that it was you. We had just turned into vampires and he didn't know how to track like we already knew how to. Our father _hadn't_ been in that room for days."

"You knew and you let me suffer?" Quinn demanded grabbing Charlotte and pushing her against the wall. "You let me _suffer alone_." The betrayal was evident in Quinn's voice and the hurt. Charlotte had known and she had just let her suffer in silence.

Charlotte snarled and grabbed Quinn pushing her away, her eyes shifting into a brilliant golden hue that glowed in the dark cavern. "You _killed our mother_. I kept your _secret_ but I wasn't going to _comfort you_. Especially after you _lied_. Don't you _dare_ make this about your hurt feelings, Quinn. I _hated _you. You took our mother from us. You robbed our father of his wife, and you know very well that his claim against your life is valid. That if Sam or Frannie chose to make it an issue that they could also demand your life, Quinn. That if I chose it, that I could make the claim myself but I didn't. You _killed _our mother."

"So why _don't you_?" Quinn snarled back getting defensive it hurt, the words stung. "You have plotted against me—"

"Because you treated me like a child and not like your equal. You still do. You go after the people I love and you kill them time and time again and I grew angry, and I still _hated_ you. A part of me will always _hate_ you for what you did, even if our mother was a monster. She was still our _mother and I loved her_. Just like I love _you_ and Sam and Frannie and our brother Sebastian." Charlotte snapped. The anger bubbling out of her as she pushed Quinn hard against the wall of the cave and shook her. "I told you what I did, how I hurt you. A hundred years that's how long you punished me for. Because I hurt you. A hundred years I slept while you got to walk around with the blood of our mother on our hands. You never suffered a _day_, you were never punished for your sins against this family. And yet I _kept your secret_. I stood against our father for you, I chose you and you still treat me like I am beneath you. You still take me for granted."

"You sent the man who has terrified me, who has beat me, who has tortured me again and again. He came after me he came to _kill me_—"

Charlotte rarely ever lashed out against someone but for once she had heard enough and she slammed her hand across Quinn's face. The sound of the slap echoed across the cavern. Charlotte stared at her hand and then back at Quinn stumbling back as Quinn touched her cheek. She had never truly raised her hands against Quinn before; she had never truly fought back since they had been vampires. "A thousand years and you have tried to keep this family together through force. I have kept every secret, I have done everything and I have known everything and I have stayed by your side, Quinn. I have helped you keep this family together even when you were wrong. Because I love you. Because like you—our parents ruined me too. It's always been about your pain, Quinn and it needs to end. You forgot that I have scars on my back just like you." Charlotte flashes over to where they had carved their names into the wall of the cavern. "A thousand after we did this together—each of us is broken. You with your anger and paranoia, me with my fear of abandonment and let's not forget Sam. He dedicates himself to everyone but himself."

Quinn swallows, her hand still on her cheek as she watches her sister. There is still shock that Charlotte had hit her; that she had actually lost her temper. It was still restrained, it was still under control; she had seen Charlotte angry. She could feel the anger like a wave, a thousand years of resentment coming to the forefront. She had never once felt it and she didn't know that her twin had even felt this way. This wasn't how this was supposed to go—she didn't know what she had expected from her twin but it wasn't this. Quinn stood to her full height, ready. "Charlotte—"

Charlotte frowned and looked at Quinn from where she was studying the names carved into the stone. "Our family are the strongest creatures in the world. Yet we are all damaged beyond repair. Each of us trying to find happiness and hold onto it, but in the end we are our parent's children. We are monsters, and the one things that monsters don't have is _hope_. We will live forever and we don't have hope. We are cursed—always and forever." Charlotte looks at Quinn expecting her to say something. An apology is certainly warranted, but Quinn doesn't move. "I'm going home. Don't worry I'll keep your secret like I always have but other than that there is nothing left between us. You shouldn't have brought me here Quinn, some things were better left unsaid." With that Charlotte flashed out.

Quinn stared at where Charlotte had just been. Charlotte wasn't allowed to just _leave_, they were _family_. They were supposed to be together _always_ and _forever_. Quinn glanced at the faded names and she rubbed the scar. Charlotte would come around; she always did. They had promised each other to stick together as one. Always and forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So normally I would figure out some way to drop this information elsewhere but <strong>**_eh_****. Coueran is basically the ancient form of Cochran but you know details. Anywho, Maybe another Judy flashback, I know there's going to be some Frannie/Brittany, who ****_haven't_**** we seen in awhile—Shelby and Sue. Stuff happens people I promise. Quinn and Charlotte start figuring out what abilities they have gained and what new weaknesses they have. **


End file.
